Shadow Dey
by dey45
Summary: Alex Brannigan a 19 year old who becomes involved with a secret society of demon hunters known as Shadow Dey. In part one of the trilogy they battle Brinkin and Linkin twin demons who try to utilize the three demon blades to open the Hell Gate.
1. The Beginning

**Shadow Dey**

By Steven Cooley

**1: The Beginning **

Alex Brannigan was walking hands in pockets down a seedy alleyway to get home Saturday night, the 27th of November. "God it's so fucking cold," Alex thought. He took his hands out and rubbed up and down his arms to warm them up, he was wearing a jacket but even with one it was cold. He made it half way down but out of a door way (which wasn't there the last several times he had walked down this alleyway) three guys in jackets with hoods covering their faces came out and got in his way.

"Excuse me." Alex tried to get passed but they stood in a line. "Hello there Mr. Brannigan," The middle one said. Alex was taken aback and retreated a little. "How do you know my name?" Alex said with a little force but was afraid of confrontation. "We know quite a lot about you Mr. Brannigan, where you live, where you work, where you go to lunch every day," The middle one spoke again.

They formed a little circle around Alex with the middle one at the time right in front of him. "Why do you know all this?" Alex clenched his fists. "We need you…out of the way," The one in the back spoke this time. Alex looked back at him but went back to the one in front. "What do you mean?" Alex's breathing steadily increased. "You stand between us and complete domination." The one in front said.

"Domination of what?" Alex's heart felt like it was going to explode.

"The world." The front one said with what Alex could tell with a smirk. All three threw back their hoods and Alex practically shat himself. Bang! It rang threw the dead air and unnaturally silent streets of New York. The front guy fell to his knees and dissolved. The other two's arms turned into like swords and they jumped towards the area where the bang came from.

A man jumped off a building across from the alley towards the two men. From what Alex could tell the guy was holding a rather large sword not a gun. The man blocked the freak that was ahead and dodged the other. He took this as an opportunity and slashed the one he dodged in half. Sheathing his blade and falling towards the ground he pulled out his gun and shot the other guy straight in the head; he landed on his feet on a car parallel to the building he jumped off of.

There was no evidence that any of the three men were ever there. He walked toward Alex. Alex turned to run away. "Run and I'll shoot you," he said. So Alex went to stop and tripped knocking himself unconscious. "Goddamn it…" That's all Alex could make out before going completely unconscious.

The next morning Alex awoke on an empty mattress in an empty room he had never seen before. "What the fuck happened last night?" He wondered to himself. Rubbing his head he got off the bed and looked around a little more before heading for the door only to find it locked from the outside. "Shit!" Alex said loudly but under his breath. He went back to the bed and rubbed his head a little more.

About five minutes later the door unlocked and a man walked in. "Good morning I brought breakfast I hope you like…" Alex interrupted him. "Who are you?" Before the man could answer he remembered all of last night's incident. "You're the guy who killed those freaky looking guys." "Yea I'm Devon and those weren't guys,"

"Well what were they?" Alex's mind was reeling; what the hell had he gotten himself into. "Those things were…demons." Devon put the tray on the bedside table. "What!" Alex yelled. Devon told him to calm down. "Yea they have been living here for about 80 years." "Are you telling me there are demons living here in New York?" Alex thought he was crazy but so was last night.

"Yes that's why we made this secret society to battle them," "Secret society?" "Yea we call ourselves the Shadow Dey."

"Shadow Dey?" Alex didn't know that question would involuntarily pull him into a huge war between humans and demons.

**2: Shadow Dey**

"Shadow Dey has been around since the early 1900's we fight these demons during the night because like vampires they hate the light because they're concentrated darkness." Devon explained to Alex. "Ok this is a little hard to believe," Alex said. "Yea I felt the same way when I started but now I am one of the top ranking soldiers." Devon told Alex now sitting on the bed.

"But after last night this may very well be the best explanation, but why did they want me?" Alex asked Devon. Alex was really worried about the question's answer and now wished he hadn't asked it. "Come with me," Devon motioned Alex to follow. Alex let out a sigh of relief that Devon didn't answer.

Devon showed Alex everything from the cafeteria to the weapons shop and everything in between like the captains office and computer room. He also introduced him to Burt the weapons specialist and Captain Brumman and all the little reinforcement guys. "Wow all this is amazing." "Yea I know; now to answer your question." Alex looked back at him with a troubled face. "You were chosen by Traul," Devon told him. "Traul?"

"Yup the Traul is a very powerful weapon." A man walked in after that. "Hey Charlie this is Alex, Alex this is our tech operator Charlie."  
"Hi Alex," Charlie shook Alex's hand. Alex noticed he was pretty buff for a tech operator. "Charlie, could you bring Traul to Alex?" "Sure Devon." With that Charlie left to get Traul.

"What is Traul exactly?" Alex asked Devon he also wanted to know why it chose him. "It's the one of the three demon blades created by Harbinger the half demon." "Who has the other two?" Alex was captivated by the story. "His brothers; they ended up killing him over the third blade."

"What do they need all three for?" Alex felt as if Devon were telling him a bedtime story. "It is said he who has all three demon blades has the ability to open the Hell Gate and release any soul in the world; dead of course." Alex was staring at Devon mouth agape, breathing heavily. "And I was chosen by Traul, the third blade, to do what exactly?"

"You must kill Linkin, the strong, and Brinkin, the wise, the two are twins and never fight without the other which makes beating them a challenge," Devon sat down to wait for Alex's reaction. "Are you outta your fuckin' mind?" Alex bellowed. There it was what every new member said. "No I'm completely serious you are the chosen one, like your father."Devon stood up as Charlie entered with something large wrapped in grayish cloth.

"Thanks Charlie," Devon said taking it.

"What do you mean 'like my father'?" Alex really wanted this question answered. "Your father was a member and my mentor but he took on Linkin and Brinkin by himself luckily he threw Traul out the window allowing us to take it back."

"Are you saying my father died to protect that goddamn sword?" Devon and Charlie looked at Alex and they could tell he was steaming mad. "Well among other things; we told him not to take them on alone but he was so damn headstrong a lot like you," Charlie said. "How can you say that?" Alex continued. "He was one of your members not to mention that stupid Traul holder and you insult him?" "Charlie wasn't insulting your father. Being headstrong isn't always a bad thing; it can always help getting a job done." Devon explained to Alex who was still steaming. "I don't fuckin' care what you call it that is a fuckin' insult!"

"Calm down!" Devon yelled and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Your father died doing what he felt need be done, can't you honor his sacrifice; he died defending the human race!" Devon yelled the whole thing. "He wouldn't have had to if that stupid piece of shit hadn't chose him and I'm not gonna die like a fuckin' dog!"

"Yes, you will without this you have nothing no life, no family, no friends and no future without Shadow Dey," Devon took Traul from Charlie and put it on the table in front of the sofa Alex was sitting on. "Just try Traul out; I'm going for a walk." Alex watched as Devon left then turned his attention to Traul. He undid the cloth and grabbed it by the hilt and held it up in the air. It was beautiful towards the bottom of the blade it was black all the way up to the middle then orange from where the black left off till almost the top, the top was red but like blood red.

"Wow," Alex continued to look at it. "Here this will let you carry it around with you at all times." Charlie handed Alex the sheath to Traul. "Thanks Charlie and I'm sorry for yelling at you I guess I'm a little mad now I know what my dad really died from."

"It's alright Alex but you should go talk to Devon he may be still pissed."

"Ok," Alex tied the rope from the sheath around his chest so he could pull the blade out of the right side since he was a righty.

"Has anyone seen Devon?" Alex practically asked everybody. Finally he asked the cook and pointed to the bridge. So he ran to the bridge and there he was looking at the water. "Hey." Devon said to Alex before he was over there. "Hey Devon I just wanted to say I was sorry," Alex said offering his hand for a hand shake. "I understand but you gotta understand your father meant a lot to me too," Devon told Alex. "You're right he was your mentor just like your mine." Alex said with a smile. "So are you finally ready to become a member of the world's greatest secret?"

"Oh you better believe it." The truth is he was so the two walked back into the computer room. "Charlie set up a room for us," Devon said. "No problem Devon."

Before they could get into the room Captain Brumman came in. "Devon our negotiator is here," Alex looked at Devon. "Who's 'the negotiator'?" Alex asked. "Amy is the negotiator; negotiators are Hell Gate openers." Charlie told him. So then Alex looked back at Brumman and now standing next to him was this beautiful, petite 19 year old girl. Alex's mouth was wide open; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She wore a frilly pink shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes like a normal teenager. She also had the most beautiful straight brown hair which she kept pushing back to keep it outta her face.

**3: Amy and Alex pt. 1 **

Devon ran up and hugged her. "Amy it's so great to see you again."

"I feel the same about you Devon." Amy said. "Oh Amy we got a new member," Devon stood aside so Alex was in view and when the two made eye contact it was like something outta romance novel. Alex kind of jogged up there so they could shake hands. "Hi Amy I'm Alex," He shook her hand. "Hi Alex, oh is that Traul?"

"Yea it is I'm the new Traul carrier." "Great it's been a while since we had a new one." Amy looked toward Devon. "Not since Jonathan." Devon looked down and Alex looked at everybody. "Amy this is Jonathan's son," Devon pointed at Alex. "Wait my father's name was Michael."

Everybody looked at everyone and Brumman, Devon, Amy and Charlie all stepped outside. "So is he Jonathan's son?"

"I don't know but he can wield Traul," Captain Brumman said. "Yea so now we gotta find it out," Amy said. "And I can do it." The three looked at her. Captain Brumman nodded his head and they all went back inside. Alex got off the couch. Amy walked toward him. "Alex we have to do something to tell us who your father is."

"OK; do whatever you need to." Amy took his hand and put her hand on it to see into his past.

Nineteen years ago.

"Ok Linkin and Brinkin your finished meet your death at the hands of Traul," Jonathan said. "Ok Jonathan you want to try us on then so be it; go get him Linkin." Brinkin told his brother. "Yes brother." With that Linkin ran forward to kill Jonathan. Linkin thrust his blade and Jonathan parried the blow; Jonathan slashed Linkin who retreated a little. Jonathan ran and kicked Linkin and knocked him back then delivered a blow sending him through the air.

"Now for you; Linkin come on down." Brinkin was astounded at Jonathan's quick defeat of his brother. "Goddamn you Jonathan!" Brinkin clapped his hands and all the swords on the wall flew towards Jonathan. Jonathan snickered at this. With lightning speed he deflected all the blades in a flash of explosive proportions. "Impossible!" Brinkin yelled as he fell to his knees.

"You knew this would happen." Jonathan laughed all of a sudden he looked down a blade was through his gut and Linkin was laughing. "We got them all now!" The two laughed and with his last bit of strength he threw Traul out the window. "No!" Brinkin yelled. Linkin threw Jonathan off his blade onto the other blades that lay on the floor.

Linkin ran to the window to find that Shadow Dey already had a hold of it. "Fuck!" The two yelled.

"This is Traul but where is Jonathan?" Devon said but it dawned on them. "No…No!" Devon yelled at the top of his lungs. "Come on." Captain Brumman said. "Yea Devon we can't take them," Anne said. So the three left with Traul and one less ally.

Present day.

Amy took her hand off Alex's. "How do you know everything that happened that day?" Amy asked. "My mom told me that as a bedtime story sometime; I thought it was just a story." Alex knew now his mother lied about who his father was but not the story.

"So…is he Jonathan's son?" Devon asked. "Yup and you knew my mother?" Amy asked looking straight at Devon. "I don't know; what's her name?" "Anne." Devon's eyes were as wide as possible. "Yea I know your mother but I didn't know that was your mother to be honest we kinda had a fling," Devon said and rubbed his head. "What?" Amy and Alex said at the same time. "Are you serious?" Amy said. "Your mother was gorgeous and I loved her maybe that's why I'm so protective of you," Devon explained his love for her mother some more. "Ok that's enough," Amy said sighing. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish I could find someone like that," Amy said and the two looked deep into each other's eyes and looked into them for about three minutes while the other's talked. "Hey…" Devon said but they barely heard him. So Devon kinda yelled. "Hey…!" Devon said. "What?" The two said. "I hate to break this beautiful moment but Alex we have to train you." Alex rubbed his head and let out a laugh and Amy giggled.

"He's right Amy I gotta train if I want to stand half a chance at beating Linkin and Brinkin."Alex smiled at Amy and she smiled back. "Come on lover boy," Devon pushed Alex toward the simulator. "Amy let me show you to your new room," Captain Brumman said. Amy looked back to Alex to see if he was looking back and he was.

Everyone there felt the attraction between these two lovers. "Ok Charlie, give us a pretty easy one to start out on."

"You got it Devon," Charlie replied.

"Ok Alex take these gloves they will help you get a tighter grip on Traul and this." Alex took the double side holster armed with two guns one a Desert Eagle and the other .44 Magnum. "Uh…thanks?"

"They were your fathers." Devon explained because Alex obviously didn't understand why Devon was giving him guns. "Oh ok that makes more sense." Alex strapped them on and slipped the gloves on and stepped into the portal.

Alex appeared in what he could tell was like a western setting. "Why the hell did you send me here?" Alex asked Charlie and Devon over the com link. "It's simple and not too hard to destroy if you get caught in a tough situation."

"Interesting." Alex took a couple steps forward when all of a sudden demons popped up. "Well that's fast, ok come on you bastards." Alex drew both of his guns and started shooting when they lunged at him. One grabbed him from behind holding him for the others. "Now you will end up like your father," The demon said.

"What did you say?" Alex shot the son-of-a-bitch in both feet. "Ow fuck!" He said in his dark gravelly voice. Alex holstered his guns and unsheathed Traul. "Talk about my father I dare you motherfucker!" He gripped Traul with both hands and swung down hard obliterating him. "Anyone else want some?" They all ran towards him with a few quick swings he killed almost half; Alex pulled out his Desert Eagle and started shooting the rest but stabbed the one to his right. "Oh yea!" Alex was jumping around excited on beating all the demons.

"Don't get to happy just yet kid you gotta face the boss," Charlie killed his joy. "Are you kidding me? Ugh," Alex rubbed his head a little. A large, black, and swirling vortex appeared; two large claws grabbed the sides of the vortex pulling itself up. "Oh shit," Alex said weakly backing up. "Hello young human, you stand in our way, you must die!" The giant demon growled at him. "Ok here we go." Alex gripped Traul (which he had sheathed earlier) and unsheathed it. Alex ran at the demon and jumped back when he swung at him. Alex continued to run forward and dodged his hand again but stuck Traul through his hand sticking it to the ground; he drew his guns and ran up his arm and shot it at close range only to get knocked into a nearby building.

"Ok, ugh, ow." Alex stood up outta the rubble and grabbed Traul which was pretty close to where he was obviously the thing got his hand back.

Then with his other hand he grabbed Alex. "God…" Was all Alex could get out the demon was squeezing him so tight. "Alex!" Amy came running out. "Amy," Alex was gasping for air while trying to break free. "Ah you know this young one."

The demon took his other hand and smashed her.

"What?" Alex's anger raised beyond any he's ever felt. "Ahhhhh!" A powerful aura appeared around Alex and his eyes went blood red and Traul started glowing. Almost foaming at the mouth and he broke the grasp but didn't fall to the ground he stayed in the air; throwing his arm back with Traul he shot the demon up in the air. While the demon was in the air Alex took his left hand and opened a portal and when the demon fell down he stuck Traul up and the demon landed on it; a quick couple spins and he threw the demon into the portal.

He then made it disappear but Alex then fell down to the ground quickly he got up and left the training room. All lopsided he stumbled out of the portal into the room. "Jesus Alex that was amazing." Devon said. But Alex wasn't looking at them he hurried over to Amy. "Thank God you're ok." Alex said quietly and passed out.

The group put him to bed. "What the hell just happened?" Amy asked. "We put a virtual you in there to see what would happen we never expected that." Charlie explained. "Yea it was like nothing I've ever seen he has powers that no one should have. He is greater than his father, no wonder Traul chose him." Devon said looking at Captain Brumman. "What exactly happened?" Amy asked sternly. "The boss crushed you and he started glowing, his eyes turned blood red, Traul was glowing and he was also floating when he opened a gate which I think was the Hell Gate."

"Are you saying he's a negotiator?" Amy asked. "No but he has the ability to open it only in a different way." They all were astounded by this kid.

"I really can't believe it this kid is the one that we've been looking for and to think he is only 19." Charlie remarked. "Yea he seems to lose it if you get hurt or die so he has a strong emotional tie to you Amy." Devon noted. "He loves you a lot Amy that's why he was able to sustain that pain of the loss of power after the surge just to make sure you were ok not many people can do that." Brumman added.

"I know he does and I think I feel the same I've never felt this way about anyone before." Amy gave a very shy cute smile before giggling. "When he wakes up you need to be next to him," Devon told her. "I will."

**4: Amy's dark past **

Alex finally awoke from his long sleep. "Hey sleepy head it's about time you woke up I was worried about you." Amy gave him a glass of water. "Thanks Amy I'm just glad you're ok when you died in the simulator I almost died." Amy smiled because she knew it was true, he truly loved her. "I have never been so scared in my life; I never want that to happen never again." Alex took a sip of his water. Amy went and hugged him and Alex of course hugged back. "Thank you Alex I've never had someone care about me that much," Amy said choking back tears.

"I would protect you with my life; I promise you that." Amy was now fully crying because that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. "Are you ok Amy?" Alex asked but just let her cry on his shoulder. "Yes and no." Amy said looking at Alex's blue eyes and she kissed him; Alex was a little shocked but just embraced it. "Oh I'm sorry Alex; I didn't mean to just kiss you like that." Amy pushed her hair back to get it outta her face. "No it's ok really," Alex smiled and the two laughed. "By the way what did you mean you've never had anybody care about you that much?"

"Oh well my parents died in a fire when I was five so I grew up in a foster home." Amy replied. "Oh my God Amy I'm so sorry that happened to you," Alex held her hand and he saw into her past.

10 years ago.

"Come get your slop you little shit's," The cook said. All the kids young and old got in the line for the food which looked horrible like vomit. Around the middle stood a nine year old girl which Alex could tell was Amy. "Outta my way bitch," And the kid pushed Amy outta the way and cut in front of her. "Hey what're you doing?" Amy asked the older kid. "I'm taking my rightful spot in front of little shit's like you the little nothing's." He said turning back around.

"That's not fair," The guy sighed and turned around and slapped her. "Who says life is fair if it was none of us would be in this fuckin' position. "Yo keep the damn line moving." The cook said. "Let me help you up," The guy behind her said.

"Thank you," Amy said. "No problem I'm Peter what's your name?" Peter wanted to know. "I'm Amy it's nice to meet you Peter." The two shook hands. "Oh look at the two love birds." The jerky kid in front of Amy said. "Shut the hell up Virgil," Peter said. "Look who found a pair of balls, maybe later you can get your penis then your gender change will be complete." Virgil started laughing. The three kept going in line while everyone followed.

"Don't mind Virgil he's been in and outta homes for like seven years so he kinda thinks of himself as the king." Peter explained Virgil's being an asshole. "Wow that's why he's such a jerk," Amy said. "Yea but he didn't use to be that way he used to be semi-nice a couple years ago I wonder what happened." Peter and Amy wondered.

For the next couple weeks Amy and Peter build their relationship up and before no time the two were almost inseparable.

"Do you think will be best friends forever?" Amy asked Peter even though the two had made a pact about a week ago to do just that. "Of course there isn't anything that will tear us apart." Peter smiled. "Hey freaks," Virgil said walking by and knocking Amy's tray on the ground. "What the hell Virgil?" Peter said standing up to him. "You got something to say to me big man?" Virgil walked to about an inch away from Peter. "Yea pick up that tray you asshole." Peter said very bravely. "No Peter wait it's no big deal," Amy explained.

"You should listen to your girlfriend it may save your stupid insignificant life." Virgil started to walk away. "No someone needs to knock you down to size, so do it." Peter said and Virgil burst out laughing. "Oh that's good you little punk," Virgil said stifling his laughter. "I mean it pick up the damn tray or else!" He yelled. Virgil only started laughing harder. "Oh that's priceless." He let out one final laugh before slugging Peter across the face; Peter fell backwards onto the cafeteria floor. "Ow!" He yelled.

"Come on big man let's see what else you got." Virgil gave Peter the 'bring it on sign'. "Don't do it Peter," Amy said who was kneeling down next to him. But Peter got back up and checking his mouth to see if it was bleeding; it wasn't. So Virgil said what he had just said again; Peter lost it and lunged at him knocking him to the ground and started pounding his face in. "Take this you son-of-a-bitch!" Peter screamed and Virgil started crying told him to stop. "Peter stop!" Amy said and grabbed him off Virgil.

Peter got off Virgil who lay bawling his eyes out on the ground; he looked at his hands which were stained in blood. "What did I do?" He ran off. "Peter, wait up," Amy ran off after him. The rest of the cafeteria watched as Amy and Peter run off then they started laughing at Virgil. "Shut the fuck up you assholes!" Virgil yelled though a broken nose and several broken teeth. He ran to the bedrooms.

"Peter, are you ok?" Amy finally caught up to him. "You should ask Virgil that," Peter smiled. "What happened?"

"I don't know I just lost it when he said it a second time he's just such a prick." Peter tried to explain his blackout moment. "I know but I never expected you to do that." Amy remarked. "Yea I know me neither." The two sat there and talked for about an hour.

The rest of the day was pretty less eventful they didn't see Virgil all day but what happened that night lives in infamy in the lives of all involved and the foster home.

Amy was asleep in the girls room she awoke to the feel of a hand placed forcefully over her mouth…it was Virgil even in the dark she could tell that bastard out. "Scream and I'll kill you and Peter, understand?" Virgil said. Amy nodded through tears running down her face. "Now let's see what's under here." He threw back the covers and pulled out a knife and hovered it around her vagina. Amy was bawling now. "Oh are you afraid of the knife or the fact I'm gonna rape you?" Virgil let out a little laugh.

Virgil took off her pants. "Nice panties," Virgil remarked. "Please don't," Amy said muffled and through gasps from her bawling. "Oh that'll persuade me."

Luckily Peter walked by at this time to go to the bathroom. He noticed someone hovering above Amy. "What the fucks going on here?" Peter asked who he didn't know at the time was Virgil. "The guest of honor, Peter." Virgil said. "Virgil? Get away from her." Peter walked further into the room. "You want her come get her." Virgil laughed. "Fine!" He yelled and ran forward. Virgil turned around and stuck the knife right into his gut.

Peter fell back and the fell to his knees and slumped to the side clutching the knife. "Revenge fucker!" Amy gasped and grabbed the lamp from the side table and bashed Virgil's head in. "Bastard!" Everyone awoke to her with a lamp in her hand and Virgil on the ground next to Peter.

The cops were called a couple minutes afterwards and Peter and Virgil were taken to the hospital and Peter was placed in ICU. Amy was telling the police what happened. And with the prints on the knife they were able to confirm it. But the police wanted to check if Virgil told the same story (he didn't) so they arrested him for murder and attempted rape because Peter died.

Present day.

Amy drew her hand back. "Jesus Amy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." Alex was sitting straight up. Amy looked at her hand and back at Alex. "I gotta go," Amy replied and left. "Amy no wait a second." Alex got up even though he wasn't supposed to. He limped out into the hall after her. "Alex please don't," Amy said to him. "I have to Amy I really am sorry I didn't mean to look into your hurtful past." He continued to limp after her. "You mean too much to me for me to lose you." Alex felt the pain of his sore body so he leaned against the wall. A bunch of the people watched the two including Devon. "Please don't leave me alone." Alex pleaded."I'm sorry Alex I need a little time to myself because I tried so hard to forget my past. "Ok I understand that but you're not gonna leave are you?" Alex strained himself to stand up straight.

"No I promise Alex," Amy replied and went and kissed him quickly and left. Alex sighed and limped back to his room but was stopped by Devon. "You're not supposed to be outta your room." Devon said. "I know but I needed to talk to Amy," Alex explained his recklessness. "I know and I also know you saw her past and about Peter." Devon opened the door and Alex sat on the bed. "How do you know?"

"The same thing that you did, Alex." Devon pulled the sheets back. "It was horrible Devon. I never wanna see that again not to her."

"I know kid but she survived and is very strong but I know you gotta protect her but for now rest."

"Ok Devon." Devon left and Alex went to sleep.

**5: Bad Negotiation **

A week later after Alex was all better and they trained him for hours a day for a month. "Ok know we must set up a negotiation with Linkin and Brinkin," Devon told Alex. "Why?" Alex wanted to know while he loaded his guns. "To see if we can get them to pull their demons outta places in the city." Charlie explained as he walked to the computer. "Oh I see, so who's going?"

"We thought we'd let you lead this one alongside Amy." Captain Brumman said. "How come I get an answer from a different person each time?" Devon, Charlie and Captain Brumman all said "I don't know," at the exact same time. The three looked at each other and Alex burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Amy asked walking in on them. Alex explained. "Wow you guys very nice." Amy smiled and Alex was so happy to see that again.

"Well just to let you know I'm leading this negotiation Amy," Alex brought her up to speed. "Ok I'm sure you'll do a great job leading Alex." Amy went and sat next to him while he cleaned Traul. "Ok we want our Upper East Side cleared this time." Captain Brumman pulled a map down to show them all. "Devon and Charlie you're going with them you're the body guards to these two." Captain Brumman smiled.  
"Yea alright I don't care I wanna see Linkin and Brinkin again to remind me of how good I got it." Charlie laughed loudly.

Devon shook his head. "You are ridiculous Charlie." He rolled up a magazine and threw it at him. "What the hell." Charlie did the same and the two started physically fighting. "Calm down!" Brumman commanded. "Yessir." The two said. Alex smiled. "Are you nervous?" Alex asked Amy. "No it's not my first negotiation. Are you nervous Alex?"

"A little; I don't want anyone to get hurt." Alex continued to clean his blade. "You'll do fine I have faith in you." Amy laid her head on Alex's shoulder. "Thanks Amy," He put Traul on the table and placed his head on hers.

The group got all ready to board the helicopter and take them to the demon brother's castle on the outskirts of Manhattan.

"How come no one ever noticed the castle?" Alex looked out as they approached the castle. "It only can be seen at night and not many people go wandering the streets at night especially in the outskirts." Devon said to a zoning out Alex. "Wow that's a huge castle." Alex made an amazing observation to something that didn't need it. "Alex I have to give you something," Devon handed him what looked like a folded up old long jacket.

"What's this for?" Alex took the jacket. "It was your father's favorite jacket and he told me before he died that he wanted you to have it." Alex unfolded it and put it on. "Fits nice, thanks Devon." The group landed safely with no problems.  
"Oh by the way Alex this is Lenny he is the second in command to the reinforcements, he's gonna wait out here and send them in if we need it." Alex shook Lenny's hand. "I would be very careful with Traul and keep an eye on it so you don't lose it." Lenny said getting into the helicopter with the rest of them. The main four headed into the castle. Alex looked around at all the demons wandering around. Amy held onto Alex. "You said this wasn't your first negotiation." Alex put his arm around her to keep her close. "It's not but it's my first negotiation in here."

"Hey why aren't they attacking us or anything?"

"Well of they were to we could destroy the place and everyone in it." Devon explained the basics of a treaty between the two. "Oh ok that makes sense but we would die to," Alex replied. "Small price to pay to destroy them but we just want to negotiate not kill them." Alex didn't know what to say after that so they all kept walking up to the Great Hall.

"Were here, let us it." Devon pounded on the giant door. A group of demons opened them. "Hello again Devon and Charlie; wait who are the new ones?" Brinkin said. "This is our negotiator Amy and this is Alex Jonathan's son." Devon folded his arms and smiled. "Ah so you were chosen by Traul like your father I just hope you're more of a challenge." Brinkin and Linkin laughed heartily. Alex tried to run forward but was stopped by Devon. "Don't be stupid Alex you couldn't win." Devon said. Alex took a deep breath and stepped back. "So what do we do Alex?" Devon asked him since he was leading. "I don't know," Alex told him. Devon sighed. "Ok I'm leading. Amy you're up."

She walked up to the middle of the room. "Ok we are willing to negotiate the release some of your members from the Hell Gate if you give us back the Upper East Side." Amy stood there and looked into the beady black eyes of Brinkin who stroked his chin. "How many demons will we be given?" Brinkin asked. "Twelve if you retract your demons from the Upper East Side immediately." Brinkin continued to stroke his chin. "Twenty and I pull them out in a snap," Brinkin bargained. "Fifteen is as high as I go." Amy said. "Twenty or no deal." Amy looked back at the other three and Devon shook his head.

"Fine twenty and pull them out right now." Amy demanded. "Good and he snapped and all of them appeared in the Great Hall. "What the hell?" Alex looked around. "Leave my demons." Brinkin said. "Now your end of the deal." Brinkin said. So Amy shook her head. She put her hands together and started muttering some words he had never heard before. "Vortega yultayma gloki ard tunirt," Amy looked back up and made a backwards circling motion with her hands and a huge gust of air knocked all of them back a bit. A large black portal that Alex swore he saw before appeared.

Then Alex thought about his first time in the simulator that's what he summoned. "Isn't that what I summoned in the simulator?" Alex asked. "Yep it is." Charlie said. "Do you know what that is?" Devon asked Alex. "Um, the Hell Gate?" Alex said but soon came to the realization. "Holy shit I summoned one of them?" Alex covered his mouth because he was flabbergasted at the thought that he could do that.

"Only you opened yours a different way." Devon told him. Finally the Hell Gate was closed and the twenty demons were all near Brinkin and Linkin. "There and if we find any in the Upper East Side we'll be back with an army." Amy said walking back to her friends. "Was that a threat?" Linkin asked his brother. "What a dumb shit," Alex whispered to Charlie and Devon. "Yes he is. His brains are in his muscles." The three snickered. "Where do you think you're going?" Brinkin asked them. "If you leave you'll miss the show." Brinkin had the biggest smile Alex had ever seen on his face.

Alex then stepped forward. "What show?" Alex asked him. "Oh you know boy!" Brinkin pointed his blade towards them. "Kill them!"

All the twenty demons in the room went for them. Alex ran while unsheathing his blade and slashing a couple that got in his way. "Brinkin!" Alex ran up the throne's steppes but Linkin threw himself at Alex knocking him into the wall. "Ugh!" Linkin fell back to the floor but Alex was in the wall. When Alex was able to gain his stability back he jumped outta the wall and thrust his blade towards Linkin on the floor.

"Eat this you bastard!" But Linkin got outta the way.

The other three (well Charlie and Devon anyway) fought the remaining demons because a negotiator gets really weak after the opening of the Hell Gate. At one point three got onto Charlie making him fall to the ground but Devon punched a hole into each of their backs. "Thanks Devon." Charlie took his hand to pull him up. While he was helping up one more ran at them, the two regained their composure and uppercut the demon at the same time (knocking him up to the ceiling destroying him).

Alex had found out a system to block Linkin's attacks; three parries and a dodge seemed to work wonders. "Is that all you got?" Alex parried one more time before slashing Linkin across the face. "Ow! That not nice!" Linkin came running but Alex roundhouse kicked him knocking him to the ground; Alex held him at sword point. "Call off your demons Brinkin or I'll kill your brother!" Alex demanded. "Enough!" All the demons quit attacking the other three. "Now let my brother go!" Alex was about to let him up but Linkin obviously didn't hear him because he tried to stab Alex but Alex caught the sword and stabbed Linkin in the neck. "Linkin! No!" Alex removed the sword and ran back to his friends. "You motherfucker!" Alex was only half way to them when Brinkin launched these spike like things right passed Alex. The spikes went through the arms right leg and torso of Charlie; Alex ran to him, Devon and Amy were talking to him telling him to hold on. Alex finally got there. "Charlie I'm so sorry!" Alex was crying and so were others. "It's alright Alex I know there was nothing you could do." Charlie said weakly.

"Damn it I missed." Brinkin said. "Guess I'll have to try and shoot again." Alex held his eyes closed and then upon opening them again they were blood red and he was glowing so was Traul. Alex turned around and pointed his blade at Brinkin. "You really don't wanna do that." Alex said calmly. "Oh yes I do." This time he only launched three; Alex sheathed his blade. He punched the one closest to him shattering it he then grabbed the last two.  
"Now you will feel my wrath!" He tossed the two back at him but Brinkin and Linkin disappeared and it broke a post towards the back that held the roof together. Alex changed back. "We have to get outta here." He looked back at Charlie he could tell he was gone. "Fuck you Brinkin!" Alex yelled and the three ran away to get back to the helicopter. The trio killed only a couple demons because they had to leave and tell the captain. Finally reaching outside they ran to the helicopter only to find that all the reinforcement members were dead. "What the fuck?" Devon kneeled down next to Lenny to see how he died. "Someone shot all of these people." Alex un-holstered both of his guns just to be sure that whoever did this didn't do it to them.

"Whoever killed these people if you're still here come out." Alex heard a branch snap near the front of the copter and aimed over there only to lower them at the sight of who killed them. The other two gasped at who it was.

**6: Tricked & Betrayed**

Outta the darkness emerged Captain Brumman carrying a loaded rifle and had it aimed at Alex. "Captain?" Amy asked. "Yes it is, Amy and hello Alex and Devon." Alex re-raised his guns. "What the hell are you doing Captain?" Alex asked. "Something that shoulda been done 80 years ago, destroying Shadow Dey." The trio looked at him awkwardly. "Do you know the real reason Shadow Dey was created?" Brumman asked them.

"It isn't to combat demons?" Alex said. "Well yes but were not the hero's of this story." Captain Brumman walked closer to them. "Were the villains?" Alex thought aloud. "Yes we are; we killed Harbinger not Linkin and Brinkin."

"What?" Amy gasped. Devon stood up. "You're lying." Devon said looking very sternly at Brumman. "Oh no, I am not; we killed to him so we could take control of the Hell Gate." Captain Brumman looked like he was about ready to shoot them. Devon walked in front of his view. "Put your gun down." Devon took a hold of the gun.

"Let go Devon." Brumman demanded. Devon pulled out a gun and held it to his head. "No drop the gun or else," Devon commanded. Brumman sighed. "Fine, you guys win; continue to kill the ones that are trying to help." Brumman let go of the gun and Devon handed it back to Amy. "How could you kill all your friends in cold blood?" Devon pushed the gun further into his temple and cocked the gun. "Because all villains deserve to die and I was the only one who knew and could do it." Devon smiled and took the gun of his head. "You are so damn stupid; were you persuaded by Brinkin?" Devon asked. "He didn't need to."

"Answer the question!" Devon screamed and pistol whipped him. "You think you beating me will get me to tell you." Devon took the gun and pointed it at his knee and shot. "Oh God that hurt!" Brumman yelled as he fell to the ground. "You wanna tell me now?" Devon kneeled down. Alex holstered his guns because Devon obviously had this under control. "Bite me!" Brumman said and spit in his face. "I won't but this bullet will." Then Devon shot his other knee then stuck the gun in the wound. "Ah!"

"That feel good?" Devon laughed. Brumman continued to scream. "Now you wanna answer my question?" Devon asked. "Fine he did tell me; when I first started I got captured and I promised him to kill all of them for the truth so I did." Devon removed the gun from the wound. "See was that so hard?" Devon wiped off the gun and holstered it in the back of his pants. "Are you gonna help me?"

"Oh yea, you cooperated." Devon took the rifle from Amy. "Wait what are you doing?" Brumman stuck his hand in front of his head. "You sold us out you son of a bitch!" He pointed it at him. "I'm sorry Brinkin screwed with my head!" Brumman pleaded for forgiveness. "Did any of the people who you killed beg for forgiveness?" Devon asked. "I don't know."

"Liar!" Devon yelled. "No please God don't I don't remember!" Brumman continued to plead. "Oh my God you are the biggest baby!" Devon continued to yell at Brumman. "I'm so sorry if I could take it back I would.

"No you wouldn't!" Devon was tired of playing games with him. "Yes I would I swear I would!" Brumman was bawling. "Now tell me the truth did they beg?" Brumman took a break from bawling to reply. "Yes! They pleaded and begged and cried and I still killed them I'm so sorry."

"You're the most pathetic human being I've ever met," Devon remarked. "I know!" And then a bang rang in the air just like the night Alex met Devon. Alex held Amy in his arms and kept her from watching. "Now you know," Devon said throwing the gun down.

"Come on guys let's get outta here." Alex opened his eyes because he had his closed to and saw Brumman's head splattered everywhere. "Oh my God," Alex whispered. Amy tried to look. "No Amy you don't wanna see that, come on." The other two got on the helicopter. "You do know how to fly this right?" Alex wondered. "Yea I do," Devon said.

The three took off and flew back to headquarters. Then someone stared to talk on the CB. "Brumman did you take care of the pests?" All of them knew at once who it was. "I'm sorry Brumman isn't here at the moment can I take a message?" Devon asked and Brinkin laughed. "Ah looks like Brumman wasn't able to finish the job so what did you do with him?" Brinkin pondered. "I shot him in the head." Devon waited for Brinkin to reply.

"I shoulda recruited you." Brinkin laughed again. "You can't manipulate me." Devon replied. "You're probably right."

"I know I'm right and I'm coming after you; so did Linkin survive?" Devon asked. "Yea it takes more than a stab in the neck to kill my brother and by the way my members are on their way to destroy the Upper East Side." Brinkin laughed more maniacally than Devon had ever heard him before. "Then we may have to do something about that." Devon ripped the CB radio out and threw it outta the copter. "What are we gonna do?" Alex asked. "This ship has a Gatling gun attached to the left side; I need you to use it on the demons." Alex nodded his head and mounted the gun.

As soon as they got to the Upper East Side they didn't see any demons so they went lower to look around. When they still didn't find any demons they landed. "I think we got tricked." Devon said.

"If we did I'm gonna be really pissed." Alex added getting off the gun. Amy got outta the helicopter and looked around. Alex looked over at her she was pale as can be and looked really sick. "Amy are you ok?" Alex walked over and put his arm around her shoulder. She shook her head. "Is it because of Brumman?" Alex asked.

"Charlie and Brumman two of my friends were killed tonight this was a horrible night." Amy started breathing heavily. "I know but at least the three of us are still alive even if we did lose Charlie." Now Alex looked down and felt sick. "It's all my fault Charlie is dead!" Alex yelled and tears started to fall down his cheek not a lot just a little. "No it's not Alex." Devon said and walked up to him he grabbed him by the collar and put his face in Alex's. "It's Brinkin's fault because he tried to kill you and missed." Devon said as calm as possible. Alex shook his head in agreement. "Good so let's get outta here because it looks like there are no demons here." But as soon as he said that they were surrounded. Alex drew Traul and Devon pulled out the gun he threatened Brumman with. "This is bullshit I can't believe this!" Alex rushed forward stabbing the first one he could get to but then thought of something. He sheathed Traul and un-holstered his guns and ran and jumped off of one and unleashed a fury of bullets till he was out. "Yea bitches taste my fury!"

Devon carefully aimed and shot each one of his twelve bullets into twelve demons heads. "Ok now were outta bullets what are we gonna do now?" Devon asked. Then the two heard a long firing of bullets and saw Amy took the Gatling gun.

"Holy shit duck!" Alex said pulling Devon to the ground to avoid the barrage of bullets Amy was firing. "Yea go Amy!" The two cheered as demons kept trying to jump on them but got blown away. "Turn it the other way Amy!" So she did and Alex drew Traul. Then Alex just started slaying demons left and right. "God am I good or what?" Devon was beating the shit outta them with his hands. The two fighting the right weren't killing as many as Amy was on the left. But Amy eventually ran outta bullets but now all of them were on the right. "I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Alex bragged. Devon smiled as he kicked a demons head in.

Before too long the remaining demons ran away. "Many are all demons such courage less assholes?" Alex asked. "Pretty much," Devon answered. "Don't be too sure." A voice from behind said. The two turned around and Brinkin had a hand over Amy's mouth and one of those spikes coming outta his wrist pointed at her head. "Amy!" Alex yelled. "Yes it's your precious little negotiator." He licked her left cheek.

"Let her go you motherfucker!" Alex yelled. "No! I don't think I will if it pisses you off that much!" Brinkin said and laughed. Alex started to move forward. "Uh-uh stay where you are or this little bitch gets her brain on that wall over there." Brinkin cackled. Brinkin pushed the spike a little into her head but not enough to make her bleed.

"You almost killed my brother; I should kill this little bitch!" Brinkin yelled. "You killed my father and one of my friends! I shoulda killed your brother!" Alex screamed. "That's what they told you but if you wanna know the truth I can tell you it." Brinkin said.

"I don't fuckin' believe you!" Alex yelled at Brinkin. "Then your father will never be able to rest easy because his son won't have known what happened." Alex clenched his fists.

"If you wanna save your little beauty kill Devon!" Brinkin said. "What!" Alex said. "Your buddy was the one who killed him." Alex's eyes were as wide as they had ever been. Alex looked at Devon. "Is that why you didn't like to talk about him?" Alex asked. "Don't listen to that shithead!" Devon yelled and pointed at Brinkin.

Alex was breathing hard. Alex grabbed him by the collar. "Then why don't you tell me why you don't like talking about him?" Alex was talking through clenched teeth. "Alright I did it! I killed your father but only because he became a demon like them." Alex let go of his shirt and punched him across the face. "You bastard Devon!" He started pounding on him. Then he pulled out his .44 Magnum and put one bullet in and cocked the gun.

"Yes kill Devon the man who killed your father!" And without any thought and no pause he turned his gun to Brinkin and pulled the trigger shooting him in the chest. Amy ran over to Alex. "You'll regret this Alex! I swear to you." Then he disappeared again. "Bring it Brinkin I'm not afraid of you!"

Alex holstered his gun. "Thank you Alex!" Amy kissed him several times and hugged him holding him as close as possible. "I had to do something I made a promise." Alex said. Then the two looked over at Devon who was getting off the ground. "Let me help you." Alex helped him up but soon got pushed away. "Hey man I'm sorry about beating the hell outta you but I had to make it look convincing." Alex explained. "I know but Brinkin brought back some painful memories," Devon said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"What're you talking about?" Alex asked. "Your father…almost killed me," Devon said. "What?" Alex asked. "Jonathan fell victim of Brinkin's trickery and beat me and almost killed me but I was able to snap him outta it." Devon turned towards them. "I don't believe this so did you really kill my father?" Alex looked a little lost. "I did I'm so sorry but he had lost it and went crazy."

"Oh my God…" Alex couldn't find any words to say at this very moment. Alex walked away. "Alex where are you going?" Amy asked. "Why didn't you tell me Devon?" Amy asked him. "I didn't think that anyone would ever find out so I didn't find a need for it." Devon replied. "Jesus Devon you're an idiot." Amy said and walked after Alex. After like a minute he went after both of them. "Amy wait up, I'm sorry I didn't want to do it but he woulda killed us all if he joined Brinkin and Linkin." Devon ran up to her.

"Even so you coulda told someone, like me." Amy said. "Well you both know now," Devon remarked. "Yea 19 years after the fact," Amy retorted. "I truly am sorry but I did tell people." Devon rubbed his head. "Oh yea who did you tell?" Amy looked and Devon sighed and told her the names. "Brumman, Charlie and Anne." Devon said. "My mother knew?" Amy seemed a little shocked.

"Yea she did because I trusted her along with the others." Devon revealed. "You are aware all of them are dead?" Amy made note. Devon thought about it. "Maybe Brinkin didn't try to kill Alex tonight maybe he did try to kill Charlie?" Devon thought. Then Amy joined in on the thinking. "Did they ever find a reason for the fire that killed your parents?" Devon asked. "No they thought it was because of a candle but I never bought that." Amy said.

"Maybe he's trying to kill all the people who knew." Devon pondered on that. "But why?" Amy started calling out Alex's name. "I don't know but all the people killed tonight except for the recruits knew about me killing Jonathan."

"Maybe they wanna kill all the people who know because he isn't dead." Devon said. "But how can that be?" Amy asked. "I don't know but it's not like we kept the body; this could be why they want to get the last blade, to open the Hell Gate and retrieve Jonathan's tortured soul and make him help Brinkin and Linkin to destroy Shadow Dey along with the world." Devon stopped when he saw Alex. "There he is." The two ran for him. "Alex are you ok?" Amy asked.

"Yea beside my friend killed my father." Alex said in monotone. "Alex I wish I could take it back." Devon said. "I bet you could." Alex said still in monotone. "We wouldn't be in the middle of this war if I hadn't killed him because your father woulda grown stronger and killed us all." Devon explained how bad his father was. "I understand Devon you did it for us all but I still wish I coulda known my father."

"Well if Brinkin gets a hold of Traul were all gonna meet your father again real soon." Devon replied. "What?" Alex asked. "Brinkin is killing off all the people who knew your father was killed by Devon so that the walk into a trap and he can kill all of Shadow Dey." Amy summarized their long talk.

"That's unbelievable how would that even work?" Alex asked. "Well if everyone thought that Linkin didn't kill him than everyone would know that there was someone who was turning our people into demons from the inside of the society and then he wouldn't be able to control them because they would take precaution from his tricks." Devon explained Brinkin's plan. "Damn he's smart!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yea we gotta do something." Devon said. "But what?" Amy asked "Well first we gotta go back to headquarters."

**7: The plan **

Back at headquarters the crew told everyone what had happened. "Damn what the hell are we gonna do?" Burt asked. "That's the next part is to figure out our plan to stop this because now Brinkin has us three who know but he doesn't know you guys know so we got him by the short hairs." Alex said. "But if he gets Traul or Amy then he can get my father's soul and we'd all be fucked then." Devon added.

"If you guys need us we'll be in the meeting room thinking of something."Alex informed them. The three headed there. "Ok I'm at a loss at what to do." Devon said. "I'm with you on that." Alex agreed. "I got something," Amy said outta the blue. "What is it Amy?" Alex asked. "Well we could pretend to be one of Brinkin's followers that are inside Shadow Dey; it would be a setup." Amy proposed. "But wouldn't he know who was one of his followers?" Alex said.

"Not necessarily if one of his original followers like Brumman were to trick one he wouldn't know that one but that person can't be any of us three." Devon explained Amy's plan to Alex. "Oh I see but if it isn't one of us three who will it be." The three thought and all came to one conclusion: Jason the new guy. All three then had to go find him so they started asking around. Finally after twenty long minutes they tracked him down in the computer room.

"Jason where are you kid?" Devon asked. "I'm here sir." Jason said right next to Devon. "Oh good." Alex slapped Devon. "I didn't know what he looked like." Devon whispered to Alex. Alex and Amy sighed. "Real nice job Devon," Alex remarked. After a real quick pause he said, "Shut up." Devon shook Jason's hand. "Hi what can I do for you sir?" Devon smiled. "I need you to come with us on a negotiation."

"Uh ok sir but do you really want me to do it?" Jason asked he also thought it in his head. "Yes I do you are the perfect candidate." Devon replied. "Ok what do I have to do in the negotiation?" Jason wondered. Alex rubbed his hands together. "We need you to pretend to give me over to them like you were possessed by Brinkin." Alex told him plan A. "Oh I don't know." Jason was a little scared. "You don't really have a choice," Alex said. Devon started biting on his nails.

"But that's not fair," Jason replied. "No it's not but we need to take them down one at a time," Devon just had to say. "Well how is this plan supposed to work?" Jason asked with a tone. "Here's how I see it: Linkin takes me while Brinkin fulfills his end of the deal and I kill Linkin and get the second blade and stop my father from coming back." Alex waited for a response. Jason licked the back of his front teeth. "That plan is never gonna work," Jason replied but he sounded like a dick if there ever was one. "Yes it will," Amy said. But of course she's gonna say it'll work she came up with it.

They couldn't persuade him so they threatened him. "If you don't do this, we may have to tell people you really are possessed by Brinkin and see what they have to say about it." Jason had a shocked look on his face he shoulda known if someone can't be persuaded then they use threats. "Ok fine I'll do it." Jason sighed. "Good come on let's get ready," Devon said leading him back to the meeting room to explain negotiation procedure. "I really wish I didn't have to threaten you but if you fuck us in negotiation we will be forced to take you down." Devon shrugged his shoulders as if to say sorry but true.

"Shit that's a little extreme don't you think?" Jason panicked. "No not for who were dealing with," Alex chimed in. "Ok to make you look like you were possessed by Brinkin," Devon said ecstatic. Alex and Amy looked at him a little scared. "Well how are we supposed to do that?" Jason asked. Devon chuckled and licked his bottom lip from side to side in a fast motion. "I don't like the look of that…"

Devon started putting make up on him: eye shadow and a little face powder to make him look paler.

"Magnificent job if I do say so myself," Devon let out a hearty laugh to stroke his ego. Alex sighed and placed his face in his hands. "This is why you shouldn't drink the bong water Devon," Alex said sarcastically. "Shut up Alex; don't make me do you too." Devon gave Jason a mirror to check himself out. "I look like my mother!" Jason exclaimed.

"No need to worry this will go off without a hitch, I promise." Devon turned to the other two. "So what do you think?" Devon wanted their honest opinion. "I think he looks like his mother," Alex joked. "I will…kill you Alex." Devon smiled a devious smile. "Gotcha Devon." Alex gave thumbs up. Amy laughed and told him, "Not too bad Devon are you going into like a beauty school?" Amy asked.

"Hardy har har." Devon jested. "Now we need to get in contact with Brinkin and Linkin," Devon planned their next move. "How do you expect to do that?" Jason asked parting his hair to the left side. "What the hell are you doing?" Alex wondered. "Uh, nothing," Jason spoke nervously and put the mirror down. "They have webcam in there castle so we can get in touch," Devon explained. "Ok if that works but you're not gonna make the call are you?"

Devon shook his head. "You are," Devon pointed at him. "Why not Amy?" Jason wanted to know. "Because he knows that Alex loved her and she would never turn him in." Jason let out the world's longest sigh. "Again sorry this has to be done for the safety of the planet." Devon looked down at his feet. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish this fuckin' war would end and we can all go back to peaceful lives ya know?" Devon let his feelings be known. "Yea of course we know come on this is not a life I would wish on anyone," Amy replied.

"Yea it does suck but we made all these friends and I wouldn't give that up for anything the whole Brinkin killing everyone I could do without." Alex pointed out. "Good point but back to the issue at hand to get a hold of Brinkin let's go."

They called up the brothers and Alex, Amy and Devon hid in a corner and no one else was in the room. "Hello Shadow Dey member what can I do you shit's for?" Brinkin appeared on the screen with a smile as always. "Hello Brinkin I have something you want but it'll cost ya." Jason stood tall and held a steady voice. "Oh ya what is it?" Brinkin was had a little displeasure in his eyes because he didn't like being talked to like that.

"I will give you Alex and Traul if you give back all of New York," Jason lied. "Hmm you want a lot from me for such a hefty price; anything else could you give me?" Brinkin was interested now. "Like what, pray tell, else would you like?" Jason pondered on all the things he could ask for and didn't like any of them. "I want Devon and the little negotiator bitch!" Brinkin demanded.

"…No I will only give you Alex and Traul and if you don't want those two then go fuck yourself!" Jason yelled and flipped Brinkin off. Jason turned off the cam. "What the fuck man!" Alex screamed. "Don't worry I know guys like him he will give in to our demands."Jason said. Alex sighed, crossed his arm and shook his head. "As long as you know what you're doing; I won't stop you." Alex stepped back into the corner. After only a couple minutes Brinkin called back. "No one talks to me like that! I like you kid what's your name?" Brinkin asked. "Its Jason sire," Jason introduced himself and bowed. "Very nice Jason and I'll take you upon your offer because I like you so where do you wanna meet?" Jason thought about it. "Brooklyn Bridge tomorrow night," Jason told him.

"Very well tomorrow night Jason." Brinkin nodded and turned off the cam.

Jason let out a very long breath.

"Damn Jason good job!" Alex exclaimed at his marvelous performance. All three started clapping and patting him on the back. "Thanks God I feel like I'm gonna shit my pants," Jason joked at his nervous stomach. All of a sudden Jason ran out to the bathroom because he was gonna get sick. "Ugh that's nasty," Alex said observantly. "Gee ya think Alex?" Alex threw Devon a nasty look to show he was pissed.

"So now we just gotta wait till tomorrow and you're absolutely 100 percent sure this will work?" Devon asked Amy. "Well 94 percent sure," Amy replied. "That's good enough for me."

**8: Linkin's death **

The four plus the other recruits and Burt shuttled into their stealth jet and took off for the Brooklyn Bridge. "Wouldn't there be people on the Brooklyn Bridge since it's not secluded?" Alex asked. "People more or less disappear when the demons are out except for us because we have some sorta protective spell over us or something like that." Devon went and hid off to the side (as did everyone else) so that Jason could take Alex alone to Brinkin and Linkin. "Ok Brinkin I've got your prize right here," Jason yelled from the front part of the bridge to where they were about in the middle.

"Good now I'll be able to kill both of the Brannigan's!" Brinkin started cackling and Linkin joined in but his was more of like a deep inhaling of a chicken. "Yes you can sire!" Jason edged closer and closer to Brinkin and Linkin. Alex took a deep breath when they were like seven yards away.

"Here you go," Jason said to Brinkin and dropped Alex on to the ground. "He is alive correct?" Brinkin looked a little pissed. Jason nodded his head. "I wouldn't kill him before getting him to you," Jason told him. "Linkin take him back to the car; I'll be there soon," Brinkin commanded him. "Yea Brinkin I cans do that." Linkin picked up Alex's body and headed towards the other end of the bridge.

"Now your end of the deal," Jason said. "Yes you want New York back I suppose I can go terrorize some other state." Brinkin smiled his dark, dirty smile and laughed. Brinkin snapped his finger and you could see all these dark lightning like bolts shoot up and towards Manhattan. "Wow that was amazing." Jason applauded his immense power. "Thank you nice doing business with you," Brinkin replied. Brinkin shook his hand and Jason looked like he was being shocked. "Never talk to me like that again!" After Brinkin yelled this Jason erupted in to a pool of blood; everyone watched this and where blown away. "Oh no, fuckin' way!" Devon yelled and ran out shooting at Brinkin and everyone else followed.

Linkin had turned around to see his brother being fired at when Alex broke free of his grip. "It's you and I now Linkin, your brother can't help you!" Alex unsheathed Traul and Linkin drew Drake. "Ok you die now annoying man!" Linkin yelled. The two ran at each other blades clashing were all you could hear over there. Linkin kept smashing Alex but he was able to block from above until he rolled outta the way and Drake got stuck in the ground. But that didn't stop Linkin he just went charging at him.

At the other end Brinkin was calling up demons to block him but they disappeared as soon as they were called. So he started shooting his spikes and he was able to kill a couple of recruits. "Damn you shitheads! I'll kill ya all of ya!" Brinkin went berserk over this. Brinkin was firing like crazy hitting practically everyone but some people were smart enough to hit the deck.

Alex was getting tossed around by Linkin like he was a crazed giant ape. "Grah!" He would randomly yell and pick Alex up before he could get up. "Shit! I gotta do something!" Alex was luckily enough able to land near Drake. Alex tried to pull it outta the ground but it was stuck pretty well, so Alex came up with a plan. He would wait for Linkin to come running at him and he'd roll outta the way and he'd knock the blade outta the ground. Linkin started at him and right before impact he rolled knocking the blade partially in the air. Alex ran and jumped for it but so did Linkin; Alex kicked him back but he grabbed Alex's leg but he was able to catch it with his left and pushing it together with Traul a huge bright light came from the blade. Alex looked at it for the most part it looked the same but now the side looked like a scythe. Linkin stood blinded with his arm up; Alex swung down and cut his right arm off. "Ow!" Linkin bellowed. Then with a diagonal upward slash Linkin fell to his knees.

Brinkin stopped everything and so did the Shadow Dey members to look at Brinkin. "Linkin! No!" Brinkin yelled and stuck his hand out for him but Linkin was no more. Demon brothers are actually kind of connected at the hip so if one dies the others feel the pain but don't die they actually get stronger they get the brothers powers and strength. "Fuck you Shadow Dey I hope you know this…means…war!" Brinkin bellowed and flew off like his minions.

Alex still on the other side wiped the blood from his mouth and tore off his jacket because it was ruined. "I'm gonna be sore in the morning," He joked walking towards everyone. He held the new Traul at his side because he would need a new sheath. They all were looking at the new Traul. "Hey guys…" Alex didn't get to finish because he looked at all the dead bodies and the blood and just vomited. "Fuck this is what happened when you battled Brinkin alone?" Alex was astonished he had never seen anything like that before not in any video game or movie. "I hope you know if 20 men can't take down one guy how the hell am I supposed to do it?" Alex asked them but was looking at Devon. "Because you're stronger than all of us." Devon smiled, stepped forward and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks that helped a lot you unhelpful asshole," Alex said sarcastically. "But shit look were down by more than half we got you and Burt plus like five recruits left from fighting him that's seven people by the way where's Jason?" Devon looked back at the large puddle of blood. "You see that very large puddle of blood?" Alex saw it right away. "Yea so?" Alex shrugged his shoulders. "That was at one point Jason," Devon replied. "Oh my God…" Alex through up because that was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. "Dude, not on my new shoes!" Devon yelled. The remaining members got back on the plane and headed to headquarters

"We want you all to know 13 members died today so we were lucky to have made it out alive; also Linkin has been killed." Everyone shouted and started dancing around. "We need to have a party!" One member shouted. "What do you say Captain?" Alex looked at Devon who smiled at the name. "Yea let's party!"

**9: A Helluva Party **

So Shadow Dey commenced with the party that the new Captain Devon allowed. Three recruits went out and picked up all the stuff to have a good party: beer, punch, streamers, snacks, and games.

After a long night of setting up and preparations the group threw the party the next night. "Oh my God this party will be fun!" Amy talked excitedly with Alex. "If it weren't for you this wouldn't have happened." She hugged him. "It wasn't that big of a deal beating Brinkin is what's gonna be a bitch to do because he has the strength of all three brothers now." Alex scratched his nose and thought.

"Don't worry we'll all be there to help you!" Amy jumped up and down to help bring up Alex's morale. "Thanks Amy," Alex said and kissed her but that soon turned into a passionate, romantic, and long kiss. "Wow that was the best kiss ever," Alex said as the two put their heads together. "I so agree Alex," Amy whispered. "Look out, coming through!" Burt yelled at Alex and Amy. "Watch it Burt or I'll come over there and kick your ass," Alex threatened Burt. "I'm so scared." Burt retorted.

Alex scoffed at him. "Hey Alex here is your new sheath," Frank Burt's new assistant said. "Thanks Frank, give my praise to Burt." Alex immediately put Traul in the new sheath and placed it in his room, then came back to the party.

A band was now on the stage. "Are you ready to party?" The lead singer said. "Yea!" Everyone in the room screamed their response. "Good then let's get down to it!" He started out on a pretty hard rock song.

After the first song and a lotta nerdy jump dancing, Alex went to grab a cold one. "Amy you want anything?" Alex shouted over the music. "What?" Amy shouted back. "Do you want anything to drink?" He tried to shout louder which he couldn't. "Oh yea thanks Alex could you get me some punch?" Instead of yelling a response which she probably wouldn't have heard he just nodded. So he went to grab some punch and think but unable to thanks to the blaring music in the background.

He pushed his way through to get the drink to Amy. "Here you go," Alex said. "While you were gone I asked if we could have a slow song." Amy smiled and took the drinks to put them on the closest table to them. "Ok I wanna dedicate this next song to the perfect couple: Alex and Amy here's one for you," The lead singer announced. And the two started to dance to the smooth slow song. "Isn't this nice Alex it's like were the only two in the world," Amy said. "Yea I wish it were that way," Alex replied. "I know it would be nice huh." Amy placed her head on Alex's shoulder.

Some started to dance like that while others just watched. "When you're with me I'll never be scared and never be defeated." Amy whispered into Alex's right ear. "I feel the same," Alex replied to her extremely sweet sentiment. "I know that was kinda cliché but it's the truth." Alex kinda laughed and held her closer.

After the slow song the two grabbed their drinks and found seats and sat to talk.

The crew enjoyed their party but it eventually came to an end. "Well that was fun don't ya think?" Devon asked all of them when he walked on to the stage. "Hell yes it was!" Half of the people in the room yelled that; the other half couldn't due to the fact they were drinking. "Well now we gotta clean up because we can't let our guard down because who knows when Brinkin could attack." Devon clapped and told everyone to get back to work.

About half way through the cleaning a knock came at the door, so one of the recruits took care of it. "Yea what do you want?" And the recruit gasped and was blown away from the door and the door and half the wall was blown up. "Hello Shadow Dey it's good to finally see where you operate," Brinkin walked in through the big hole in the wall looking ten times stronger. "Oh shit!" Alex yelled under his breath. He tried to run to his room to get Traul but Brinkin saw him. "Alex! Where are you going?" Brinkin walked in further and was attacked by recruits but that didn't do anything he just knocked them away. "I'm not going anywhere but what are you doing out right now its light?" Alex asked. "Since you killed Linkin my strength went through the roof and I gave that to my little minions it turned us into day walkers you know but we can be out during night making us unstoppable." Brinkin explained the concept.

"Ah well that sucks." Alex ran up and jump kicked him (which did nothing to harm him). "Oh fuck that hurt!" He yelled when he got back to the ground. "Good." Brinkin knocked him away like a ragdoll. "Get him!" Devon yelled and everyone went after him but most resulted in being put into a wall. "What do you want Brinkin?" Devon asked. "Her!" Brinkin grabbed Amy and Alex ran and grabbed Brinkin by the arm and smashed him into the ground.

"Well did I touch a nerve or two?" Brinkin got up. "Stay away from her it's me you want!" Alex stood in front of Amy. "Don't flatter yourself Alex not everything is about you." Brinkin noticed Alex was glowing again. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm me and you better leave or I swear I'll kill you right now!" Alex barked out. "Fine but you'll regret killing my brother." He flew through the roof breaking it killing 30 to 40 people. "Devon are you ok?" Alex asked trying to see him through the rubble and dust. "Yea search for anyone still alive," Devon commanded.

After an hour of searching they found ten alive plus another ten that were alive but injured. Alex ran into the street where a huge crowd had gathered to see what was going on. "Somebody call 9-1-1," Alex said. They all just looked at him. "Now!" Alex screamed and about three different people did. "What just happened?" One of the people in the crowd asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Alex said looking back at the building and Amy, Devon and Burt came out. "Did anybody at all call 9-1-1?" Devon asked.

"Tell us what happened." One shouted over another. "Ok I'll tell you," Alex said to them and sighed then told them the entire story all the way up till now.

"Wow that's an amazing story and really all you can believe when that giant guy came flying through your roof." One of them said. "Yea I know." Finally the police, ambulance, and fire fighters all got there to help the injured. "So does someone wanna tell me what happened here?" But instead of Alex, Amy, Devon, or Burt saying anything one member of the watchers told the officer what happened. "What? Are you joking?" The officer asked. "No were members of a secret society who battle demons at night but they now have the ability to come out during the day," Alex explained further.

"How are we supposed to believe this crazy shit?" The officer still looked unconvinced. "Because it's true and you gotta believe us or New York will be destroyed, were at war with the leader of the demons, Brinkin, and he will follow through so we have to beat him and save the city but we lost a lotta members so we really need everyone's help." Alex even got down on his knees and pleaded. "Get up kid, don't make a fool of yourself," Officer said. Alex looked at his name tag and it said Harley. "Please Officer Harley…" Alex started but was interrupted. "Sir we got a report of flying creatures attacking the Empire State Building," 2nd in command Officer Gate said. Harley looked back at the four of them. "Ok now you're gonna tell us how to kill these bastards." Harley opened the back door of the police car. "Burt go to the hospital the three of us can handle it," Devon ordered. "Yes sir." Burt got in the ambulance and headed to the hospital while the other three plus Harley and Gate headed to the Empire State Building.

The demons flew in and out of the building breaking anything they could and killing everyone they could. "Shit it's worse than I expected!" Harley exclaimed. "Give me that!" Harley took the megaphone from the negotiator. "Please stop what you are doing or we will open fire." Then Brinkin flew out. "Ha ha ha don't make me laugh little worms!" Brinkin inhaled and shot a fireball straight for the car with Alex, Amy, and Devon in it. "Quick get outta the car!" Harley yelled through the megaphone. All three hurriedly left the car and watched it blow up. "Goddamn it!" Harley yelled. "Open fire!" He yelled and the S.W.A.T. team and every cop started shooting.

"Wait let us deal with it," Alex said. "Sorry kid no can do I can't let three people go on a suicide mission with these things." Alex sighed and ran over to the building with Devon. "Just take care of Amy," Alex said. But Amy took one of the M-16 rifles and ran over there with Alex and Devon who were already inside. "Wait up!" Amy caught up with them. "Amy what are you doing here?" Devon asked. "I'm gonna help you because two people can't take on all those demons and I'm a good shot." Alex did agree with her on that. "If you're sure, you can come with us." Alex gave in because they didn't have time they had to get up to the top floor.

**10: A Letter from a friend **

The three got to the top floor (102nd floor). Amy had her gun aimed and looked everywhere and so did Alex and Devon. The wind blew through what was left of the curtains and blew the papers all over the place. "They tore the hell outta this place, I wonder why?" Alex wondered. "Why attack a small building if you want attention," Devon replied. "Good point but where did they go?" The three looked everywhere and could not find the demons.

"I doubt they got scared off not if there under Brinkin's control." Amy remarked. "That's for damn sure!" Alex and Devon said almost simultaneously. Then almost as if popping outta nowhere all the demons came flying in and the group opened fired. Alex turned over a desk to take cover. "Under here!" He yelled out to Amy and Devon (who went over as quickly as they could). They reloaded as fast as they got over there then opened fire again. Some hit other didn't but it was like a never ending barrage of demons. "I told you I'd make you pay, Alex!" Brinkin flew in. "Fuck you Brinkin fight me like a man!" Alex stood up and holstered his guns, jumped over the table and got up close and personal with Brinkin. "Oh Alex I can't wait to rip that smug fuckin' face off," Brinkin calmly retorted.

"I feel the same for you, Brinkin." Brinkin grabbed a hold of his face and squeezed. Alex quickly drew his gun and shot him in the gut. "How'd that feel?" Alex said as Brinkin fell backwards. Brinkin let out his signature chuckle while Alex watched him get back up with no wound. "What the fuck?"  
"You really can't kill me now," Brinkin drew his blade Spektor which was made to terrify anyone to the bone. Alex drew Traul and held it ready to fight Brinkin. "You ready?" Brinkin popped his knuckles and got into his battle position. "Get ready to face the wrath of the man who killed your brother!"

Alex ran and did a downward slash which didn't go through because Brinkin blocked it. "Get ready to face a real demon!" Brinkin bellowed. Brinkin just started pouring it on with slashes here and there and then would wait for Alex to regain his balance to unleash another wave of crazy attacks.

"Shit, I don't know if Alex can take it," Amy said to Devon looking over the table. Alex sent a thrust but Brinkin parried it and Alex almost fell over the edge of the building (Alex stood on his tip toes at the edge but got back inside the building). "You ok for another round?" Brinkin asked smirking. "Yea let's go." Alex ran forward again only to get blocked, parried, and dodged. But finally he was able to slash him although it was a cut to the left shoulder but that healed quickly.

"This is so unfair I can't win you cheating bastard!" Alex screamed and went crazy just throwing blows he knew would be unsuccessful but for some reason he did it anyway. "What are we gonna do?" Amy asked Devon who was reloading his gun. "The only thing I can think of to do." Amy looked at him scared.

"Soon your father will be able to join us soon and rule next to me as a minion of course," Brinkin circled around Alex who was catching his breath. "No he won't!" Alex rammed him into a wall. "You know why I left Shadow Dey's hideout and came here?" Brinkin posed the question. "No but I know you're gonna tell me." Alex held Traul up to his throat. "Because fighting you there would have been no fun with all those others here we can battle each other without any pests," Brinkin answered his own question. "Those pests were living people who for the most part had a great life ahead of them after Shadow Dey but ended up dying by a fuckin' roof falling on his head." Alex took Traul away from Brinkin's throat and held is left arm against his throat hoping to squeeze out the last breath.

"You can't choke me I don't have lungs." Brinkin pushed Alex away. "Come on how about another round before dying," Brinkin offered. "Yea sure, why not?" Alex bowed as if getting ready to dance. "Oh can I really have this dance, that is so thoughtful," Brinkin joked and bowed like Alex. Alex charged but this time with a plan. Brinkin attacked first Alex parried and when Brinkin was turned around Alex shot him in the back. When Brinkin was recovering from the gunshot Alex stabbed him in the chest. "Don't insult me kid." Alex pulled Traul out and stepped back.

"Can you be killed at all?" Alex asked. "Oh yea but I'm not going to tell you." Alex blew air out his nose to let Brinkin know he was pissed. "Is that supposed to frighten me?" Brinkin asked and he broke down laughing.

"What are you doing?" Amy wanted to know because Devon was acting all mysterious. "I'm sorry Amy but it has to be done if not by me then who else." Devon kissed Amy on the head. Devon stood up and started shooting Brinkin at first from the side but he turned and so he shot him in the chest; after losing all of his bullets Devon charged him pushing him out the building as the plummeted 102 stories Devon started punching Brinkin in the face. "There is no way you could survive this!" Devon yelled and Brinkin just smiled taking the blows.

"No!" Amy ran and looked over the edge as Devon fell to his death; Alex was still in shock up against the wall where he was when he was talking to Brinkin. "What the hell just happened?" Alex asked and Amy ran for the elevator. "Are you coming?" Alex looked up at her then as if struck by lightning he got back to the real world and headed for the elevator.

They tried to get to the bottom as quick as possible. Devon and Brinkin were actually still fighting in the air when the two got about half way down. "It's you who won't survive Devon," Brinkin said. "I know I didn't plan on living but if someone's killer is killed then that soul can rest easily at last!" Devon yelled. Brinkin realized Devon's plan and tried to start flying.

"You can't fly with this much weight if you survive your plan is done for his tortured soul can rest in peace." Brinkin let out this blood curdling scream and grabbed Devon. "Then you die alone!" Brinkin threw Devon off of him. "Goodbye Alex and Amy!" He screamed right before impact; the hit broke every bone in his body and transformed him into a form of goo.

As soon as the doors to the elevator opened those two shot outta there like bullets for the front door. Harley was out front with a bunch of others looking at Devon's destroyed body; then Alex and Amy walked through the door and Amy just broke down, fell to her knees and bawled. Alex closed his eyes several times trying to suppress the tears for the loss of his best friend. "Damn it…" Was all Alex got out before falling to the ground next to Amy and started fully crying. "Where the hell is Brinkin?" Alex stood up and demanded to know. "He flew off letting this guy fall to the ground," Harley recalled.

"What the hell was your plan you knew this would never work," Alex said to his dead glob of a friend. Alex pinched in between his eyes then let out a pretty long sigh. "Ok now will you help us defeat Brinkin and his army now that you know what he's capable of doing," Alex said through a breaking voice. "Yea come back to the station we'll talk to the captain and see what we can do." Harley replied to a breaking up Alex. "So the S.W.A.T. team and everyone else got the situation under control right?" Harley asked the captain of the 37th precinct.

"Yea we got and you got us behind you to destroy those demon bastards!" Captain Martin replied to Harley and agreed to Alex. "Thanks Captain." Alex stuck out his hand, the two shook then Harley, Alex, Amy, and Gate all got in the car. Upon entering the car Alex noticed a letter sitting back there addressed to Alex and Amy.

"I wonder what this is." Alex opened the letter and removed the letter; he began to read it out loud.

"Hey Alex and Amy if you're reading this it means that I'm dead but I had to die for the safety of the planet. If someone is killed that person remains a tortured soul in the Hell Gate up until the killer is killed so it was the only way to stop your father Alex I'm sorry to both of you that I won't be there to help you stop Brinkin but as I said earlier it truly was the only way to stop Brinkin from getting your father. I had just thought of that plan at the party I also wrote the letter there to I knew I was gonna end up dead soon anyway; I outsmarted Brinkin which is one good thing because it means you can to Alex so to both of you good luck and I'll see you in the afterlife.

Sincerely,

Devon Davis."

"That's the end of the letter." Alex rubbed his nose with hand. "So that was his plan?" Harley asked even though Alex had just read that. "Yea it's a really smart and stupid plan!" Alex screamed and started pounding his legs. "Alex calm down he did this for us just imagine what woulda happened if your father came back chances are Brinkin would send him after you first if you weren't dead already," Amy had to explain the point of Devon's sacrifice because Alex wasn't getting it.

Alex nodded. "What do you mean 'if your father came back'?" Gate asked. "My father was tricked by Brinkin and if someone is tricked by a demon they become one if that happens they will turn on everyone they once cherished." Alex rubbed his face and thought. "Brinkin has taken everything from me and I promise that his life will be the next I take from him!" Alex yelled.

"Good kid by the way were here; we've been here for like five minutes we just didn't wanna disturb you," Harley explained with a smile. "Good let's go talk to your captain." The four got outta the car and headed to the captains office. "Sir these are two kids who helped us at the Empire State Building and they need our help."Harley told Captain Hanson. "What? Are you bullshitting me?" Captain Hanson asked. "No joke at all sir they are with a secret society that fights demons and that's what attacked the Empire State Building today," Harley explained.

"If you've been fighting demons then how come common people haven't seen them?" Hanson wondered. "Because sir the demons just got the ability to come out during the day as well as night." Hanson looked at all four then started laughing. "Sir its true why would we joke about something this serious; I've seen them they have the ability to kill us all sir!" Harley raised his voice. "Calm down Harley!" Hanson yelled. "Sorry sir but we already got the 37th precinct helping we could get everyone to help us but you just gotta believe us." Harley took his hat off as a form of pleading.

"Fine I just gotta make some calls to friends in other precincts and we should have enough," Hanson gave in and agreed. "This is great but you are aware this is war; now that Devon's dead Brinkin's gonna work like crazy to get Traul and kill us all," Alex said.

"So be it." Harley replied.

**11: WAR! **

Hanson was able to get the 22nd and 16th precincts while Martin got 32nd, 29th and the 33rd precincts but the other captains called others and Alex and Amy had now more than half the city's precincts. Alex and Amy called a meeting with all the captains to explain what is gonna happen. Alex was able to set up a cam to talk with Brinkin. "Ok Brinkin you want a war you got it when and where?" Alex asked.

"Ah Alex, good to hear from you again, but why just one place?" Brinkin cackled. "Shut up Brinkin! One place to settle this once and for all!" Alex screamed at him. "Very well Alex Manhattan near my castle; that way you can be sure I don't run because I can only run back to my castle." Brinkin replied.

"Ok good; when?" Alex asked. "In 48 hours is when this will occur and if you don't show we will destroy all of Manhattan!" Brinkin yelled. "Oh you won't need to worry about that we'll be there you better be ready because we're not holding back." Brinkin nodded. Alex turned off the cam and got back to the meeting.

"As you all heard we will battle it out in Manhattan near his castle two days from now so we gotta get all the weapons and get them loaded onto our helicopters because this is war!" Alex yelled. "Now we can win this but you just gotta be ready, willing, and loaded; so are you with me?" All of the captains yelled in unison a battle cry.

"Good Captains go tell your troops when we ship out." Alex slumped in to the chair closest to him. "Damn I'm getting a sore throat from all this damned yelling," Alex told Amy. "Don't worry this will all be over in two days," Amy reassured him. "Yea I know but still that's not soon enough; I'm sick of fighting and losing friends to that sick, twisted fuck."Alex was about to yell it but couldn't. "I know Alex it's getting old and I want it to be over just as much as you but just know two days from now we'll be fighting the final battle for all those people who died."

Alex got up and went to sit next to Amy. "Thanks Amy what would I do without you?" Alex kissed her on the head and held her near. Amy lay down on Alex's chest; the two sat there quietly remembering all those friends who died.

"Alex I think you should come here and see this," said Gate running outta breath. Alex looked at Amy; so the two ran outside. "What the hell is it?" One person asked. "That's a countdown clock," Alex said. "Oh fuck!" Alex screamed. "Did you notice its past 48 hours? Its 53 hours; which means we have five hours during the battle to defeat him," Alex explained the countdown clock.

"What that's bullshit!" Harley screamed at the top of his lungs. "If we don't beat him in the first five hours of the battle he will blow this state sky high." Alex was flustered. Alex ran back inside to the cam.

"What the fuck Brinkin?" Alex demanded. "It's an insurance policy; if you don't beat me you all die," Brinkin smiled. "You son-of-a-bitch Brinkin!" Alex tore the cam off and smashed it on the ground. "I'm gonna kill him when I get there." Alex held his head but was like pushing on it, trying to make it blow up.

Amy and Harley came bursting in on him freaking out. "Alex what are you doing?" Amy ran over to him and held him. "I'm losing it Amy he doesn't play fair and I'm so angry!" Alex cried yet again. "I know but he's a demon they don't play fair," Amy said it not knowing how much it would help. "Yea I know but come on he knows we'll be there so why the threat?"

"Well if you hadn't torn the cam off and broke it we may be able to ask him." Amy laughed and when Alex hear her laugh he started to as well. "Come on guys we gotta pull it together we can't let him beat us from the inside." Harley finally spoke. "You're right but how can I stop it's so frustrating and it's pissing me off," Alex agreed yet didn't. "I know and I bet its worse for you two because you've been fighting him longer than anyone in this city but just keep your head up and don't let anything he says get to you," Harley offered up his words of wisdom. "Thanks Harley you're a good guy it's gonna be an honor fighting next to you."

For the rest of the day cops and S.W.A.T. teams searched for the bombs that would kill them all and it took them well into the next day to try and find them unsuccessful they reported to the group. "Well that's bullshit," Gate said. "Keep looking."

"You don't understand we did we looked everywhere there are no bombs and he's just fuckin' with us or he has some sort of magic that will blow us all up," S.W.A.T. leader Bradley said. "Well that is a possibility." Gate left to look for Harley.

"Hey Harley the teams were unable to find anything but Bradley suggested that Brinkin may use some sort of magic," Gate re-laid what he had just been told unto Harley. "That's a good possibility he's too smart to blow up the city with things that can be found."

Gate shrugged because he didn't really know. "Come on we gotta get the choppers loaded for tomorrow," Harley reminded Gate. "Right, because tomorrow we all go on a suicide mission to save the entire human race." Harley slapped Gate upside the head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Harley asked but it was more like a demand.

Gate walked away to help with the loading of the weapons which included: M-16's, grenades, a couple of rocket launchers, and a hell of a lot of ammunition.

Alex and Amy were in the command room preparing their guns. "So this is it?" Alex loaded his guns but put extra clips and packs of bullets on his holster. "I guess so, but I don't feel any different," Amy said. "Me either but we may feel different tomorrow although I think you would feel the same the day before something expected happens as well as the day of the event."

Alex cleaned Traul and sheathed it while trying to mentally prepare himself. "Shit this is harder than I thought!" He tried to calm himself. "I know Alex but don't worry everything will be fine you just gotta trust me," Amy replied and smiled calmly. Alex stood up and went over there and gave her the most passionate and romantic kiss she had ever received.

"Wow Alex that was amazing!" She exclaimed. "I know but thank you that helped center me." Alex went and sat on the couch; after a while Harley came in with Gate.

"What's up guys?" Alex asked because they seemed a little nervous. "Um well we found the bomb," Harley chuckled a nervous chuckle. "Really where is it?" Alex stood up and was about to congratulate them. "It just appeared in the middle of Central Park but there's a problem." Harley rubbed his neck. "What is it?" Alex was nervous too now. "It's enormous and burning with an enchanted flame, so there is nothing we can actually do except for kill Brinkin," Harley answered. "…Fuck!" Alex screamed. "If we didn't have enough pressure on us to defeat him already; now we got a giant bomb in Central Park."

"You knew there was a bomb threat," Gate added. "Yea I know but I didn't think he was gonna put a giant bomb in Central Park though!" Alex held his head and let it clear. "Oh well it'll just motivate more," Alex said, nodded, and smiled. Alex sighed and went back to sit on the couch.

"I think I'm just gonna go to sleep till tomorrow," Alex started complaining again. "Maybe it's best that way you'll be rested for tomorrow," Amy smiled and kissed him on the forehead then left.

The next day Amy woke Alex up. "Time to wake up honey!" She came in and took the blanket off of him. "Just ten more minutes," Alex crumpled up into a ball. "Nope today's the day Alex the day we all have been dreaming about since we started fighting Brinkin!" Amy sounded beyond excited. Alex opened his eyes wide and jumped up. "Yes it is! This thought to be endless battle is almost over!" Alex started dancing. "Well we meet him around six tonight," Amy reminded. "Right but still it all ends today." Alex put on his holster as well as Traul then his gloves.

"We end this for all those who died and all those who might die during this battle!" Alex tried to get the captains stirred up and ready for their final battle. All of them cheered and applauded Alex. "Now are you ready to get your hands dirty with the deaths of hundreds of demons?" Again all of them cheered. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Alex was straining his voice again even though he shouldn't. "Ok get your troops ready we set out at 5'o clock, on the dot." Alex pointed towards the door. "Amy if I don't make I just want you to know I loved you with every fiber of my being." Amy ran up and hugged him. "Don't talk like that!"

"I'm sorry but I'm just saying that I have to kill Brinkin myself; I'm the only one who can," Alex said. "I know you are but don't talk about it around me." Amy welled up; she couldn't stand the thought of losing her one true love. "I promised you I would protect you with my life and if that's what it comes down to so be it," Alex remembered his promise.

Amy continued to well up and she started full on crying like all the times before. "Don't worry Amy, I won't give up without a fight you know that." Alex smiled and headed for the meeting grounds before takeoff; Amy watched him walk away. She wiped her eyes then followed her love to the meeting spot. "Alright people we have two hours before takeoff so I just want you to be ready; so if you have anything to take care of do it right this minute." All of them left. "Um ok I didn't think you all had to do something but ok whatever," Alex rolled his eyes then went to check the weapons.

"Alex is everything in order?" Harley asked. "Yup we are so ready to kick some demon ass!" He shouted then laughed. "Good we better be because one mistake could take our entire group down and let Brinkin win." Alex rubbed his chin noticing that he was growing a beard. "Damn I gotta shave," Alex replied but not what Harley wanted to hear. "Is that really important right now?" Harley said a little aggravated.

"No I was just stating so that I don't forget," Alex joked. "This is serious man you have to be at the top of your game or we will die," Harley said with a very serious tone. "Yea I know I just hate things that are so serious."  
Two hours later.

"Alright everyone get in the time is now!" Alex cheered. "Let's go kill the guy who is threatening our great city and state!" Alex through his arm in the air and so did the others but in unison. All of the members got on the choppers to head out for Manhattan to battle Brinkin and his army of demons.

By the time they got there, guess what? No demons, at all; so they left the choppers all loaded with M-16's a couple grenades while some stayed back at the choppers with their rocket launchers. "Brinkin where are you?" Alex yelled. "I'm everywhere and nowhere all at once." Brinkin joked but truth was he was on top of the castle. "I'm right here Alex!" Alex looked up to see him standing and waving at him. "Come on guys!" So they started to run forward when Brinkin snapped his fingers; an army surrounded them.

"Damn that's a lot of demons." Alex observed then brought out Traul and started slashing every demon he could. "Ha ha ha!" Alex laughed while killing demons. Then the rest of the group got into the swing of things and started shooting the demons. "Take this motherfuckers!" Harley shot several then bashed a couple with the butt of the gun.

Amy ran up and covered Gate who was about to get attacked from behind. "Thanks Amy I owe you!" Amy nodded and ran off. Alex still slashing the hell outta all the demons he could.

"Is that all you got Brinkin? Send me a toughie!" Alex laughed. "Oh I'll give you a toughie." Brinkin said flying down and killing several of the cops. "How do you like that Alex?" Brinkin was about to do it again but Amy shot him when he was going towards the ground knocking him off balance killing two cops and like five demons.

"You little bitch!" He got up and flew over and grabbed her. "Ah! Alex help me!" Alex was still fighting and laughing when he heard her. "Yes Alex come help her!" Brinkin yelled. Brinkin flew back to the castle with Amy. "Damn it!" Alex tried to break through the mess of demons who stood in front of the castle but couldn't because he wasn't focused.

Harley came up to help Alex from getting attacked by shooting all the ones that were gonna jump on him. "I can't do it Harley; I can't save her I'm not strong enough!" Alex cried. Harley helped him off the ground. "You can't with that attitude, if you love her you can do it nothing can stop you be it demon or not." Harley reassured him like Amy did. "Thanks Harley," Alex said. Alex then tried to channel his power again like in the simulator. It didn't work…at first.

"Hey Alex you better come save her soon she's about ready to open up for me has she done it for you?" Brinkin laughed then stuck his tongue out and swung it from side to side. Alex gripped Traul really hard then launched a power blow killing the group in front of the entrance and also destroying the door. "I'm coming for you Brinkin," Alex said calmly. He felt the power from before but wasn't glowing and his eyes weren't red. A group of demons popped outta nowhere and attacked him but he took them out with a couple of slashes. Still walking to the throne room he kept getting attacked by demons that were taking out in ten seconds flat.

"Open the door Brinkin," Alex said in a gruff voice. "Who is it?" Brinkin chuckled. "Fine be that way." Alex drew back Traul then thrust it into the door which was destroyed and turned into like a million pieces. "Wow Alex, that was incredible, when did you get so strong?" Brinkin asked still laughing his ass off like usual.  
"Give me back Amy." Alex was still talking in his gruff voice. "What do I get?" Brinkin wanted to know. "Give me back Amy!" He yelled this time. "I don't think you get the point of bargaining." Brinkin tried to stifle his laughs. Alex sheathed Traul so he could un-holster his .44 Magnum. "Let her go and I don't put a bullet in between those stupid bug eyes."Alex bargained. "No I'm good." Brinkin smiled and brought Amy closer.

"I'm gonna count to three then I'm gonna shoot that stupid damn smile off your face." Brinkin stood up and walked forward. "I'm shaking in my boots Alex!" He said. "One…two…" Alex was about to finish when Brinkin interrupted him. "Oh my God you look so serious." Brinkin started laughing. "Three." Then as quick as a lightning, Alex shot Brinkin in the head when he was bent over laughing. Brinkin fell to the ground. Amy ran over to Alex. "Are you alright Amy?" Alex asked her while holstering his gun. "Thank you Alex!" She hugged the breath outta him. "Thank God you're alright." Amy looked up at him remembering the simulator again; the two laughed.

"Do you think he's dead?" Amy asked. "No but I think he's gonna be super pissed when he wakes up so you should go help the others." Alex kissed her then Amy left to help the soldiers. "Can Brinkin come out and play?" Alex asked then kicked him in the gut while he was trying to get up. "You know you're not suppose to kick someone when there down!" Brinkin raised his voice as the sentence went on.

"Yea but you're also not supposed to hurt girls," Alex added. "I didn't hurt her." Alex unsheathed Traul then rested it on his shoulder. "You better not have." Alex held Traul at his throat. "Because if you did I would gut you like a fuckin' fish!" Alex kicked Brinkin again.

"Do that again…I dare you!" So Alex being the cocky kid he is did it and Brinkin went berserk. He got up then he started changing Alex watched as his enemy turned into what was like a giant squid. "What the fuck is that?" Alex retreated up against the wall. "Now you see my true form!" Brinkin brought one of his tentacles down to try and smash Alex but he moved; Alex tried to slash him but it didn't work.

Alex tried to think of something while dodging the tentacles but it was difficult, until he saw Spektor. "That's it!" He thought and ran for the throne. Unfortunately Brinkin figured it out and broke the throne and Spektor went flying. Alex wall jumped off of the wall then Brinkin's tentacle and grabbed Spektor completing the demon blade Evolution. "Now I'm ready for you big boy!" Brinkin brought down one of his tentacles right on him but Alex cut in half. "Gah!" He yelled retracting the hurt tentacle. "You bastard, now you will feel my wrath!"

"I'm shaking in my boots!" Alex mocked Brinkin. Brinkin started to throw all his tentacles at him but Alex just cut them up except for one which went right through Alex's gut. Alex looked down at the tentacle that was penetrating his stomach.

Brinkin started laughing and then pulled out the tentacle leaving Alex to flop to the floor like a ragdoll. "Next are your friends and your little lovely girlfriend!" Brinkin laughed even harder. Alex with the little energy he had left stood up, lifted his hand toward the ceiling and clapped.

"What are you doing little man?" Brinkin asked right before bringing his tentacle back down onto Alex who grabbed it. "I finish you here Brinkin I told you that before!" Alex started swinging the big squid around and around in his own castle only to let him go and break through the ceiling. "Oh my God that's the Hell Gate!"

All the soldiers watched as Brinkin headed towards the Hell Gate but started to fall back down.

Alex picked up Evolution and with a burst of unknown strength launched it up hitting Brinkin and knocking him through the Hell Gate. "Goodbye Brinkin forever!" Alex then closed the gate and fell down.

All the demons remaining disappeared leaving all the surviving soldiers cheering. Amy looked around for Harley and finally found him…under a part of the building but just a small part; he was still alive but just barely. "Harley no you can't die," Amy said holding his hand. "I gotta it's my time I'm sorry Amy tell Alex…" With his dying breath he said, "I knew you could do it." Harley died in Amy's hands. "I told you old man this was a suicide mission." Gate walked up with a cocky tone in his voice. "Shut the hell up Gate he died and so did a lot of other people but not all of us died!" Amy yelled at him. "Calm down." Gate said. "I can't you just insulted your partner and friend you heartless bastard!"

Back in Central Park people watched as the clock stopped and the bomb disappeared and knew it was finally over.

Amy ran up to the throne room and found Alex dying on the wall. "Alex…what happened?" Alex was about to say something but passed out.

**12: Amy and Alex pt. 2 **

Alex awoke sometime between five to six days after the war. "What happened?" Alex awoke scratching his head. "You almost died after fighting Brinkin about a week ago," Amy said leaning over to smile at him and block out the sun. "Really then how am I still alive?" He asked her. "I saved you," Amy replied.

"Well I guess we're even." Alex joked. "No you saved my life more times than I can remember; I'm forever in your debt Alex." Alex smiled but then turned it upside down (sorry for the stupid joke) and held his stomach. "Ow that really hurts, am I gonna have a scar?" Alex wondered and looked at her. "Yup a pretty big scar from the look of those stitches."

"Sweet the ladies love scars," Alex said and laughed. "You better be talking about me." Amy said and got up and lied next to him on the hospital bed. "Of course I don't want any other girl after what we just went through." Alex kissed her on the cheek and Amy giggled. "I love you so much Amy and thanks for saving my life, you're the greatest woman a guy could ever ask for." Alex kissed her on the lips then Amy cuddled with him.

"Hey Alex it's me Burt I just wanna say thanks and when you get better the mayor wants to award you with something." Burt looked a lot better. "Hey Burt and your welcome I was just doing my job." Alex laughed. "I'm just glad I'm outta that job I truly never wanna do this again mainly because of all the deaths of my friends."

"I agree with you," Amy and Burt said at the same time. "Well that wasn't creepy," Alex said laughing then Amy pushed his head. "You gotta get better so you can see what the mayor wants to give you." Alex shook his head and Amy did to mocking him. Amy got up off the bed. "Rest up." Amy and Burt left so Alex so sleep.

Two weeks later

"Hello everyone I just wanna thank you all for gathering out her today and I don't wanna keep you long so I'll finish this as quickly. About a month one kid fought a psychotic demon determined on killing everyone and turning Earth into his own personal hell. That same kid today is going to receive the key to the city," Mayor Ross announced. "Everybody give it up for Alex Brannigan, our new hero!" Ross exclaimed. "Thank you Mayor Ross and thank you New York, I don't really deserve this I couldn't have done it alone there was just no way the one who really deserves it is…" Alex was about to say who when Gate walked up on to the stage. "…Harley deserves this more than me because without him I couldn't have saved my wonderful girl Amy."

Gate's mouth dropped. "You can't give the key to a dead guy; what about me?" Gate asked. "No one cares about you Gate otherwise you would be getting this but no one does and Harley helped me more than a lot of my friends; surely a hell of a lot more than you did." Alex replied. Gate got steamed and ran at Alex who gave him a good slug to the face knocking him off the stage.

"You all saw that he assaulted a police officer someone arrest him." Gate rubbed his face. "Shut the hell up Gate no one cares; that was self defense," Captain Hanson said. "Ugh you all suck you will be hearing from my attorney." Outta the audience a man stood up. "Well you better find a different one then because I'm not representing you after what I saw," Gate's attorney said. "Rob you've been my attorney for years. How can you leave me now?" Gate asked. "Because you tried to attack him first there for it is self defense." Rob replied.

"Somebody get that man outta here," Hanson commanded one of the five bodyguards. "Anyway this key doesn't just belong to Harley but everyone who died in the battle or before because those people died for what they believe in," Alex finished his speech and realized that was basically what Devon said about his father. "That was great." Mayor Ross came on the stage and hugged Alex. "Thanks Mayor and I meant it; this belongs to those people not me." Alex held up the key and gave it back to him.

"Alex you can take it to battle gravesite and leave it there but only for the day for obvious reasons," Ross agreed to Alex's speech. "Thanks Mayor, I'll bring it back tomorrow you can trust me." Alex stuck the key in his pocket and grabbed Amy's hand and got in the chopper.  
"I'll see you guys later!" Alex waved to all of New York as the two headed for the gravesite on Manhattan. "To think it's only been three weeks since all these people died it depresses me knowing I made it out but all these people died." Alex regretted. "Alex what about what you said in your speech?" Amy asked. "I know they died for something they believed in but still I'm alive I feel like I cheated death."

"That's a good thing cause if you weren't here who would take care of me?" Amy put her arm around the back of Alex's neck while Alex put his arm around her waist. "Good point who knows what kinda shenanigans you could get into if I weren't here to watch over you," Alex said and chuckled. Amy's hair was blocking her face so Alex pushed it back behind her ear. "There now I can see your beautiful face," Alex said mid kiss.

Then Amy looked over and saw Harley's grave and remembered what he told her to tell Alex. "Harley before he died told me to tell you 'I knew you could do it'." Alex's mood dropped from happy to sad. "Really he told you to tell me that?" He asked her. "Yea but what does it mean?" Alex was smiling again. "He told me that I could save you but I just had to believe and I finally got that through my head because at the time I was pretty messed up and didn't believe in myself which is what I needed to do to believe I could save you." Alex finished his explanation in one breath. "Wow he really was a good friend just like Devon," Amy said stirring up memories of their good, dead friend. They both sighed and looked for Devon's grave.

They looked all around till finally they found a grave that looked like it hadn't been dug but bore Devon's name. "Here it is 'Devon Davis 1973-2008'." Alex read. "Look what it says underneath 'beloved friend and brother' brother?" Amy wondered.

"I guess he had a brother I wonder if we'll ever meet him." Alex pondered on that for a moment then put the key on top of Devon's gravestone. Then the two hopped into the chopper and took off back for New York.

"Oh you'll meet me one day I can promise you that Alex. I promise you that," Devon's brother said walking into the shadows near the castle remnants. Then He let out an incredibly evil laugh that echoed throughout the castles ruins.


	2. Shadow Dey

**Shadow Dey**

By Steven Cooley

**1: The Beginning **

Alex Brannigan was walking hands in pockets down a seedy alleyway to get home Saturday night, the 27th of November. "God it's so fucking cold," Alex thought. He took his hands out and rubbed up and down his arms to warm them up, he was wearing a jacket but even with one it was cold. He made it half way down but out of a door way (which wasn't there the last several times he had walked down this alleyway) three guys in jackets with hoods covering their faces came out and got in his way.

"Excuse me." Alex tried to get passed but they stood in a line. "Hello there Mr. Brannigan," The middle one said. Alex was taken aback and retreated a little. "How do you know my name?" Alex said with a little force but was afraid of confrontation. "We know quite a lot about you Mr. Brannigan, where you live, where you work, where you go to lunch every day," The middle one spoke again.

They formed a little circle around Alex with the middle one at the time right in front of him. "Why do you know all this?" Alex clenched his fists. "We need you…out of the way," The one in the back spoke this time. Alex looked back at him but went back to the one in front. "What do you mean?" Alex's breathing steadily increased. "You stand between us and complete domination." The one in front said.

"Domination of what?" Alex's heart felt like it was going to explode.

"The world." The front one said with what Alex could tell with a smirk. All three threw back their hoods and Alex practically shat himself. Bang! It rang threw the dead air and unnaturally silent streets of New York. The front guy fell to his knees and dissolved. The other two's arms turned into like swords and they jumped towards the area where the bang came from.

A man jumped off a building across from the alley towards the two men. From what Alex could tell the guy was holding a rather large sword not a gun. The man blocked the freak that was ahead and dodged the other. He took this as an opportunity and slashed the one he dodged in half. Sheathing his blade and falling towards the ground he pulled out his gun and shot the other guy straight in the head; he landed on his feet on a car parallel to the building he jumped off of.

There was no evidence that any of the three men were ever there. He walked toward Alex. Alex turned to run away. "Run and I'll shoot you," he said. So Alex went to stop and tripped knocking himself unconscious. "Goddamn it…" That's all Alex could make out before going completely unconscious.

The next morning Alex awoke on an empty mattress in an empty room he had never seen before. "What the fuck happened last night?" He wondered to himself. Rubbing his head he got off the bed and looked around a little more before heading for the door only to find it locked from the outside. "Shit!" Alex said loudly but under his breath. He went back to the bed and rubbed his head a little more.

About five minutes later the door unlocked and a man walked in. "Good morning I brought breakfast I hope you like…" Alex interrupted him. "Who are you?" Before the man could answer he remembered all of last night's incident. "You're the guy who killed those freaky looking guys." "Yea I'm Devon and those weren't guys,"

"Well what were they?" Alex's mind was reeling; what the hell had he gotten himself into. "Those things were…demons." Devon put the tray on the bedside table. "What!" Alex yelled. Devon told him to calm down. "Yea they have been living here for about 80 years." "Are you telling me there are demons living here in New York?" Alex thought he was crazy but so was last night.

"Yes that's why we made this secret society to battle them," "Secret society?" "Yea we call ourselves the Shadow Dey."

"Shadow Dey?" Alex didn't know that question would involuntarily pull him into a huge war between humans and demons.

**2: Shadow Dey**

"Shadow Dey has been around since the early 1900's we fight these demons during the night because like vampires they hate the light because they're concentrated darkness." Devon explained to Alex. "Ok this is a little hard to believe," Alex said. "Yea I felt the same way when I started but now I am one of the top ranking soldiers." Devon told Alex now sitting on the bed.

"But after last night this may very well be the best explanation, but why did they want me?" Alex asked Devon. Alex was really worried about the question's answer and now wished he hadn't asked it. "Come with me," Devon motioned Alex to follow. Alex let out a sigh of relief that Devon didn't answer.

Devon showed Alex everything from the cafeteria to the weapons shop and everything in between like the captains office and computer room. He also introduced him to Burt the weapons specialist and Captain Brumman and all the little reinforcement guys. "Wow all this is amazing." "Yea I know; now to answer your question." Alex looked back at him with a troubled face. "You were chosen by Traul," Devon told him. "Traul?"

"Yup the Traul is a very powerful weapon." A man walked in after that. "Hey Charlie this is Alex, Alex this is our tech operator Charlie."  
"Hi Alex," Charlie shook Alex's hand. Alex noticed he was pretty buff for a tech operator. "Charlie, could you bring Traul to Alex?" "Sure Devon." With that Charlie left to get Traul.

"What is Traul exactly?" Alex asked Devon he also wanted to know why it chose him. "It's the one of the three demon blades created by Harbinger the half demon." "Who has the other two?" Alex was captivated by the story. "His brothers; they ended up killing him over the third blade."

"What do they need all three for?" Alex felt as if Devon were telling him a bedtime story. "It is said he who has all three demon blades has the ability to open the Hell Gate and release any soul in the world; dead of course." Alex was staring at Devon mouth agape, breathing heavily. "And I was chosen by Traul, the third blade, to do what exactly?"

"You must kill Linkin, the strong, and Brinkin, the wise, the two are twins and never fight without the other which makes beating them a challenge," Devon sat down to wait for Alex's reaction. "Are you outta your fuckin' mind?" Alex bellowed. There it was what every new member said. "No I'm completely serious you are the chosen one, like your father."Devon stood up as Charlie entered with something large wrapped in grayish cloth.

"Thanks Charlie," Devon said taking it.

"What do you mean 'like my father'?" Alex really wanted this question answered. "Your father was a member and my mentor but he took on Linkin and Brinkin by himself luckily he threw Traul out the window allowing us to take it back."

"Are you saying my father died to protect that goddamn sword?" Devon and Charlie looked at Alex and they could tell he was steaming mad. "Well among other things; we told him not to take them on alone but he was so damn headstrong a lot like you," Charlie said. "How can you say that?" Alex continued. "He was one of your members not to mention that stupid Traul holder and you insult him?" "Charlie wasn't insulting your father. Being headstrong isn't always a bad thing; it can always help getting a job done." Devon explained to Alex who was still steaming. "I don't fuckin' care what you call it that is a fuckin' insult!"

"Calm down!" Devon yelled and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Your father died doing what he felt need be done, can't you honor his sacrifice; he died defending the human race!" Devon yelled the whole thing. "He wouldn't have had to if that stupid piece of shit hadn't chose him and I'm not gonna die like a fuckin' dog!"

"Yes, you will without this you have nothing no life, no family, no friends and no future without Shadow Dey," Devon took Traul from Charlie and put it on the table in front of the sofa Alex was sitting on. "Just try Traul out; I'm going for a walk." Alex watched as Devon left then turned his attention to Traul. He undid the cloth and grabbed it by the hilt and held it up in the air. It was beautiful towards the bottom of the blade it was black all the way up to the middle then orange from where the black left off till almost the top, the top was red but like blood red.

"Wow," Alex continued to look at it. "Here this will let you carry it around with you at all times." Charlie handed Alex the sheath to Traul. "Thanks Charlie and I'm sorry for yelling at you I guess I'm a little mad now I know what my dad really died from."

"It's alright Alex but you should go talk to Devon he may be still pissed."

"Ok," Alex tied the rope from the sheath around his chest so he could pull the blade out of the right side since he was a righty.

"Has anyone seen Devon?" Alex practically asked everybody. Finally he asked the cook and pointed to the bridge. So he ran to the bridge and there he was looking at the water. "Hey." Devon said to Alex before he was over there. "Hey Devon I just wanted to say I was sorry," Alex said offering his hand for a hand shake. "I understand but you gotta understand your father meant a lot to me too," Devon told Alex. "You're right he was your mentor just like your mine." Alex said with a smile. "So are you finally ready to become a member of the world's greatest secret?"

"Oh you better believe it." The truth is he was so the two walked back into the computer room. "Charlie set up a room for us," Devon said. "No problem Devon."

Before they could get into the room Captain Brumman came in. "Devon our negotiator is here," Alex looked at Devon. "Who's 'the negotiator'?" Alex asked. "Amy is the negotiator; negotiators are Hell Gate openers." Charlie told him. So then Alex looked back at Brumman and now standing next to him was this beautiful, petite 19 year old girl. Alex's mouth was wide open; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She wore a frilly pink shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes like a normal teenager. She also had the most beautiful straight brown hair which she kept pushing back to keep it outta her face.

**3: Amy and Alex pt. 1 **

Devon ran up and hugged her. "Amy it's so great to see you again."

"I feel the same about you Devon." Amy said. "Oh Amy we got a new member," Devon stood aside so Alex was in view and when the two made eye contact it was like something outta romance novel. Alex kind of jogged up there so they could shake hands. "Hi Amy I'm Alex," He shook her hand. "Hi Alex, oh is that Traul?"

"Yea it is I'm the new Traul carrier." "Great it's been a while since we had a new one." Amy looked toward Devon. "Not since Jonathan." Devon looked down and Alex looked at everybody. "Amy this is Jonathan's son," Devon pointed at Alex. "Wait my father's name was Michael."

Everybody looked at everyone and Brumman, Devon, Amy and Charlie all stepped outside. "So is he Jonathan's son?"

"I don't know but he can wield Traul," Captain Brumman said. "Yea so now we gotta find it out," Amy said. "And I can do it." The three looked at her. Captain Brumman nodded his head and they all went back inside. Alex got off the couch. Amy walked toward him. "Alex we have to do something to tell us who your father is."

"OK; do whatever you need to." Amy took his hand and put her hand on it to see into his past.

Nineteen years ago.

"Ok Linkin and Brinkin your finished meet your death at the hands of Traul," Jonathan said. "Ok Jonathan you want to try us on then so be it; go get him Linkin." Brinkin told his brother. "Yes brother." With that Linkin ran forward to kill Jonathan. Linkin thrust his blade and Jonathan parried the blow; Jonathan slashed Linkin who retreated a little. Jonathan ran and kicked Linkin and knocked him back then delivered a blow sending him through the air.

"Now for you; Linkin come on down." Brinkin was astounded at Jonathan's quick defeat of his brother. "Goddamn you Jonathan!" Brinkin clapped his hands and all the swords on the wall flew towards Jonathan. Jonathan snickered at this. With lightning speed he deflected all the blades in a flash of explosive proportions. "Impossible!" Brinkin yelled as he fell to his knees.

"You knew this would happen." Jonathan laughed all of a sudden he looked down a blade was through his gut and Linkin was laughing. "We got them all now!" The two laughed and with his last bit of strength he threw Traul out the window. "No!" Brinkin yelled. Linkin threw Jonathan off his blade onto the other blades that lay on the floor.

Linkin ran to the window to find that Shadow Dey already had a hold of it. "Fuck!" The two yelled.

"This is Traul but where is Jonathan?" Devon said but it dawned on them. "No…No!" Devon yelled at the top of his lungs. "Come on." Captain Brumman said. "Yea Devon we can't take them," Anne said. So the three left with Traul and one less ally.

Present day.

Amy took her hand off Alex's. "How do you know everything that happened that day?" Amy asked. "My mom told me that as a bedtime story sometime; I thought it was just a story." Alex knew now his mother lied about who his father was but not the story.

"So…is he Jonathan's son?" Devon asked. "Yup and you knew my mother?" Amy asked looking straight at Devon. "I don't know; what's her name?" "Anne." Devon's eyes were as wide as possible. "Yea I know your mother but I didn't know that was your mother to be honest we kinda had a fling," Devon said and rubbed his head. "What?" Amy and Alex said at the same time. "Are you serious?" Amy said. "Your mother was gorgeous and I loved her maybe that's why I'm so protective of you," Devon explained his love for her mother some more. "Ok that's enough," Amy said sighing. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish I could find someone like that," Amy said and the two looked deep into each other's eyes and looked into them for about three minutes while the other's talked. "Hey…" Devon said but they barely heard him. So Devon kinda yelled. "Hey…!" Devon said. "What?" The two said. "I hate to break this beautiful moment but Alex we have to train you." Alex rubbed his head and let out a laugh and Amy giggled.

"He's right Amy I gotta train if I want to stand half a chance at beating Linkin and Brinkin."Alex smiled at Amy and she smiled back. "Come on lover boy," Devon pushed Alex toward the simulator. "Amy let me show you to your new room," Captain Brumman said. Amy looked back to Alex to see if he was looking back and he was.

Everyone there felt the attraction between these two lovers. "Ok Charlie, give us a pretty easy one to start out on."

"You got it Devon," Charlie replied.

"Ok Alex take these gloves they will help you get a tighter grip on Traul and this." Alex took the double side holster armed with two guns one a Desert Eagle and the other .44 Magnum. "Uh…thanks?"

"They were your fathers." Devon explained because Alex obviously didn't understand why Devon was giving him guns. "Oh ok that makes more sense." Alex strapped them on and slipped the gloves on and stepped into the portal.

Alex appeared in what he could tell was like a western setting. "Why the hell did you send me here?" Alex asked Charlie and Devon over the com link. "It's simple and not too hard to destroy if you get caught in a tough situation."

"Interesting." Alex took a couple steps forward when all of a sudden demons popped up. "Well that's fast, ok come on you bastards." Alex drew both of his guns and started shooting when they lunged at him. One grabbed him from behind holding him for the others. "Now you will end up like your father," The demon said.

"What did you say?" Alex shot the son-of-a-bitch in both feet. "Ow fuck!" He said in his dark gravelly voice. Alex holstered his guns and unsheathed Traul. "Talk about my father I dare you motherfucker!" He gripped Traul with both hands and swung down hard obliterating him. "Anyone else want some?" They all ran towards him with a few quick swings he killed almost half; Alex pulled out his Desert Eagle and started shooting the rest but stabbed the one to his right. "Oh yea!" Alex was jumping around excited on beating all the demons.

"Don't get to happy just yet kid you gotta face the boss," Charlie killed his joy. "Are you kidding me? Ugh," Alex rubbed his head a little. A large, black, and swirling vortex appeared; two large claws grabbed the sides of the vortex pulling itself up. "Oh shit," Alex said weakly backing up. "Hello young human, you stand in our way, you must die!" The giant demon growled at him. "Ok here we go." Alex gripped Traul (which he had sheathed earlier) and unsheathed it. Alex ran at the demon and jumped back when he swung at him. Alex continued to run forward and dodged his hand again but stuck Traul through his hand sticking it to the ground; he drew his guns and ran up his arm and shot it at close range only to get knocked into a nearby building.

"Ok, ugh, ow." Alex stood up outta the rubble and grabbed Traul which was pretty close to where he was obviously the thing got his hand back.

Then with his other hand he grabbed Alex. "God…" Was all Alex could get out the demon was squeezing him so tight. "Alex!" Amy came running out. "Amy," Alex was gasping for air while trying to break free. "Ah you know this young one."

The demon took his other hand and smashed her.

"What?" Alex's anger raised beyond any he's ever felt. "Ahhhhh!" A powerful aura appeared around Alex and his eyes went blood red and Traul started glowing. Almost foaming at the mouth and he broke the grasp but didn't fall to the ground he stayed in the air; throwing his arm back with Traul he shot the demon up in the air. While the demon was in the air Alex took his left hand and opened a portal and when the demon fell down he stuck Traul up and the demon landed on it; a quick couple spins and he threw the demon into the portal.

He then made it disappear but Alex then fell down to the ground quickly he got up and left the training room. All lopsided he stumbled out of the portal into the room. "Jesus Alex that was amazing." Devon said. But Alex wasn't looking at them he hurried over to Amy. "Thank God you're ok." Alex said quietly and passed out.

The group put him to bed. "What the hell just happened?" Amy asked. "We put a virtual you in there to see what would happen we never expected that." Charlie explained. "Yea it was like nothing I've ever seen he has powers that no one should have. He is greater than his father, no wonder Traul chose him." Devon said looking at Captain Brumman. "What exactly happened?" Amy asked sternly. "The boss crushed you and he started glowing, his eyes turned blood red, Traul was glowing and he was also floating when he opened a gate which I think was the Hell Gate."

"Are you saying he's a negotiator?" Amy asked. "No but he has the ability to open it only in a different way." They all were astounded by this kid.

"I really can't believe it this kid is the one that we've been looking for and to think he is only 19." Charlie remarked. "Yea he seems to lose it if you get hurt or die so he has a strong emotional tie to you Amy." Devon noted. "He loves you a lot Amy that's why he was able to sustain that pain of the loss of power after the surge just to make sure you were ok not many people can do that." Brumman added.

"I know he does and I think I feel the same I've never felt this way about anyone before." Amy gave a very shy cute smile before giggling. "When he wakes up you need to be next to him," Devon told her. "I will."

**4: Amy's dark past **

Alex finally awoke from his long sleep. "Hey sleepy head it's about time you woke up I was worried about you." Amy gave him a glass of water. "Thanks Amy I'm just glad you're ok when you died in the simulator I almost died." Amy smiled because she knew it was true, he truly loved her. "I have never been so scared in my life; I never want that to happen never again." Alex took a sip of his water. Amy went and hugged him and Alex of course hugged back. "Thank you Alex I've never had someone care about me that much," Amy said choking back tears.

"I would protect you with my life; I promise you that." Amy was now fully crying because that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. "Are you ok Amy?" Alex asked but just let her cry on his shoulder. "Yes and no." Amy said looking at Alex's blue eyes and she kissed him; Alex was a little shocked but just embraced it. "Oh I'm sorry Alex; I didn't mean to just kiss you like that." Amy pushed her hair back to get it outta her face. "No it's ok really," Alex smiled and the two laughed. "By the way what did you mean you've never had anybody care about you that much?"

"Oh well my parents died in a fire when I was five so I grew up in a foster home." Amy replied. "Oh my God Amy I'm so sorry that happened to you," Alex held her hand and he saw into her past.

10 years ago.

"Come get your slop you little shit's," The cook said. All the kids young and old got in the line for the food which looked horrible like vomit. Around the middle stood a nine year old girl which Alex could tell was Amy. "Outta my way bitch," And the kid pushed Amy outta the way and cut in front of her. "Hey what're you doing?" Amy asked the older kid. "I'm taking my rightful spot in front of little shit's like you the little nothing's." He said turning back around.

"That's not fair," The guy sighed and turned around and slapped her. "Who says life is fair if it was none of us would be in this fuckin' position. "Yo keep the damn line moving." The cook said. "Let me help you up," The guy behind her said.

"Thank you," Amy said. "No problem I'm Peter what's your name?" Peter wanted to know. "I'm Amy it's nice to meet you Peter." The two shook hands. "Oh look at the two love birds." The jerky kid in front of Amy said. "Shut the hell up Virgil," Peter said. "Look who found a pair of balls, maybe later you can get your penis then your gender change will be complete." Virgil started laughing. The three kept going in line while everyone followed.

"Don't mind Virgil he's been in and outta homes for like seven years so he kinda thinks of himself as the king." Peter explained Virgil's being an asshole. "Wow that's why he's such a jerk," Amy said. "Yea but he didn't use to be that way he used to be semi-nice a couple years ago I wonder what happened." Peter and Amy wondered.

For the next couple weeks Amy and Peter build their relationship up and before no time the two were almost inseparable.

"Do you think will be best friends forever?" Amy asked Peter even though the two had made a pact about a week ago to do just that. "Of course there isn't anything that will tear us apart." Peter smiled. "Hey freaks," Virgil said walking by and knocking Amy's tray on the ground. "What the hell Virgil?" Peter said standing up to him. "You got something to say to me big man?" Virgil walked to about an inch away from Peter. "Yea pick up that tray you asshole." Peter said very bravely. "No Peter wait it's no big deal," Amy explained.

"You should listen to your girlfriend it may save your stupid insignificant life." Virgil started to walk away. "No someone needs to knock you down to size, so do it." Peter said and Virgil burst out laughing. "Oh that's good you little punk," Virgil said stifling his laughter. "I mean it pick up the damn tray or else!" He yelled. Virgil only started laughing harder. "Oh that's priceless." He let out one final laugh before slugging Peter across the face; Peter fell backwards onto the cafeteria floor. "Ow!" He yelled.

"Come on big man let's see what else you got." Virgil gave Peter the 'bring it on sign'. "Don't do it Peter," Amy said who was kneeling down next to him. But Peter got back up and checking his mouth to see if it was bleeding; it wasn't. So Virgil said what he had just said again; Peter lost it and lunged at him knocking him to the ground and started pounding his face in. "Take this you son-of-a-bitch!" Peter screamed and Virgil started crying told him to stop. "Peter stop!" Amy said and grabbed him off Virgil.

Peter got off Virgil who lay bawling his eyes out on the ground; he looked at his hands which were stained in blood. "What did I do?" He ran off. "Peter, wait up," Amy ran off after him. The rest of the cafeteria watched as Amy and Peter run off then they started laughing at Virgil. "Shut the fuck up you assholes!" Virgil yelled though a broken nose and several broken teeth. He ran to the bedrooms.

"Peter, are you ok?" Amy finally caught up to him. "You should ask Virgil that," Peter smiled. "What happened?"

"I don't know I just lost it when he said it a second time he's just such a prick." Peter tried to explain his blackout moment. "I know but I never expected you to do that." Amy remarked. "Yea I know me neither." The two sat there and talked for about an hour.

The rest of the day was pretty less eventful they didn't see Virgil all day but what happened that night lives in infamy in the lives of all involved and the foster home.

Amy was asleep in the girls room she awoke to the feel of a hand placed forcefully over her mouth…it was Virgil even in the dark she could tell that bastard out. "Scream and I'll kill you and Peter, understand?" Virgil said. Amy nodded through tears running down her face. "Now let's see what's under here." He threw back the covers and pulled out a knife and hovered it around her vagina. Amy was bawling now. "Oh are you afraid of the knife or the fact I'm gonna rape you?" Virgil let out a little laugh.

Virgil took off her pants. "Nice panties," Virgil remarked. "Please don't," Amy said muffled and through gasps from her bawling. "Oh that'll persuade me."

Luckily Peter walked by at this time to go to the bathroom. He noticed someone hovering above Amy. "What the fucks going on here?" Peter asked who he didn't know at the time was Virgil. "The guest of honor, Peter." Virgil said. "Virgil? Get away from her." Peter walked further into the room. "You want her come get her." Virgil laughed. "Fine!" He yelled and ran forward. Virgil turned around and stuck the knife right into his gut.

Peter fell back and the fell to his knees and slumped to the side clutching the knife. "Revenge fucker!" Amy gasped and grabbed the lamp from the side table and bashed Virgil's head in. "Bastard!" Everyone awoke to her with a lamp in her hand and Virgil on the ground next to Peter.

The cops were called a couple minutes afterwards and Peter and Virgil were taken to the hospital and Peter was placed in ICU. Amy was telling the police what happened. And with the prints on the knife they were able to confirm it. But the police wanted to check if Virgil told the same story (he didn't) so they arrested him for murder and attempted rape because Peter died.

Present day.

Amy drew her hand back. "Jesus Amy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." Alex was sitting straight up. Amy looked at her hand and back at Alex. "I gotta go," Amy replied and left. "Amy no wait a second." Alex got up even though he wasn't supposed to. He limped out into the hall after her. "Alex please don't," Amy said to him. "I have to Amy I really am sorry I didn't mean to look into your hurtful past." He continued to limp after her. "You mean too much to me for me to lose you." Alex felt the pain of his sore body so he leaned against the wall. A bunch of the people watched the two including Devon. "Please don't leave me alone." Alex pleaded."I'm sorry Alex I need a little time to myself because I tried so hard to forget my past. "Ok I understand that but you're not gonna leave are you?" Alex strained himself to stand up straight.

"No I promise Alex," Amy replied and went and kissed him quickly and left. Alex sighed and limped back to his room but was stopped by Devon. "You're not supposed to be outta your room." Devon said. "I know but I needed to talk to Amy," Alex explained his recklessness. "I know and I also know you saw her past and about Peter." Devon opened the door and Alex sat on the bed. "How do you know?"

"The same thing that you did, Alex." Devon pulled the sheets back. "It was horrible Devon. I never wanna see that again not to her."

"I know kid but she survived and is very strong but I know you gotta protect her but for now rest."

"Ok Devon." Devon left and Alex went to sleep.

**5: Bad Negotiation **

A week later after Alex was all better and they trained him for hours a day for a month. "Ok know we must set up a negotiation with Linkin and Brinkin," Devon told Alex. "Why?" Alex wanted to know while he loaded his guns. "To see if we can get them to pull their demons outta places in the city." Charlie explained as he walked to the computer. "Oh I see, so who's going?"

"We thought we'd let you lead this one alongside Amy." Captain Brumman said. "How come I get an answer from a different person each time?" Devon, Charlie and Captain Brumman all said "I don't know," at the exact same time. The three looked at each other and Alex burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Amy asked walking in on them. Alex explained. "Wow you guys very nice." Amy smiled and Alex was so happy to see that again.

"Well just to let you know I'm leading this negotiation Amy," Alex brought her up to speed. "Ok I'm sure you'll do a great job leading Alex." Amy went and sat next to him while he cleaned Traul. "Ok we want our Upper East Side cleared this time." Captain Brumman pulled a map down to show them all. "Devon and Charlie you're going with them you're the body guards to these two." Captain Brumman smiled.  
"Yea alright I don't care I wanna see Linkin and Brinkin again to remind me of how good I got it." Charlie laughed loudly.

Devon shook his head. "You are ridiculous Charlie." He rolled up a magazine and threw it at him. "What the hell." Charlie did the same and the two started physically fighting. "Calm down!" Brumman commanded. "Yessir." The two said. Alex smiled. "Are you nervous?" Alex asked Amy. "No it's not my first negotiation. Are you nervous Alex?"

"A little; I don't want anyone to get hurt." Alex continued to clean his blade. "You'll do fine I have faith in you." Amy laid her head on Alex's shoulder. "Thanks Amy," He put Traul on the table and placed his head on hers.

The group got all ready to board the helicopter and take them to the demon brother's castle on the outskirts of Manhattan.

"How come no one ever noticed the castle?" Alex looked out as they approached the castle. "It only can be seen at night and not many people go wandering the streets at night especially in the outskirts." Devon said to a zoning out Alex. "Wow that's a huge castle." Alex made an amazing observation to something that didn't need it. "Alex I have to give you something," Devon handed him what looked like a folded up old long jacket.

"What's this for?" Alex took the jacket. "It was your father's favorite jacket and he told me before he died that he wanted you to have it." Alex unfolded it and put it on. "Fits nice, thanks Devon." The group landed safely with no problems.  
"Oh by the way Alex this is Lenny he is the second in command to the reinforcements, he's gonna wait out here and send them in if we need it." Alex shook Lenny's hand. "I would be very careful with Traul and keep an eye on it so you don't lose it." Lenny said getting into the helicopter with the rest of them. The main four headed into the castle. Alex looked around at all the demons wandering around. Amy held onto Alex. "You said this wasn't your first negotiation." Alex put his arm around her to keep her close. "It's not but it's my first negotiation in here."

"Hey why aren't they attacking us or anything?"

"Well of they were to we could destroy the place and everyone in it." Devon explained the basics of a treaty between the two. "Oh ok that makes sense but we would die to," Alex replied. "Small price to pay to destroy them but we just want to negotiate not kill them." Alex didn't know what to say after that so they all kept walking up to the Great Hall.

"Were here, let us it." Devon pounded on the giant door. A group of demons opened them. "Hello again Devon and Charlie; wait who are the new ones?" Brinkin said. "This is our negotiator Amy and this is Alex Jonathan's son." Devon folded his arms and smiled. "Ah so you were chosen by Traul like your father I just hope you're more of a challenge." Brinkin and Linkin laughed heartily. Alex tried to run forward but was stopped by Devon. "Don't be stupid Alex you couldn't win." Devon said. Alex took a deep breath and stepped back. "So what do we do Alex?" Devon asked him since he was leading. "I don't know," Alex told him. Devon sighed. "Ok I'm leading. Amy you're up."

She walked up to the middle of the room. "Ok we are willing to negotiate the release some of your members from the Hell Gate if you give us back the Upper East Side." Amy stood there and looked into the beady black eyes of Brinkin who stroked his chin. "How many demons will we be given?" Brinkin asked. "Twelve if you retract your demons from the Upper East Side immediately." Brinkin continued to stroke his chin. "Twenty and I pull them out in a snap," Brinkin bargained. "Fifteen is as high as I go." Amy said. "Twenty or no deal." Amy looked back at the other three and Devon shook his head.

"Fine twenty and pull them out right now." Amy demanded. "Good and he snapped and all of them appeared in the Great Hall. "What the hell?" Alex looked around. "Leave my demons." Brinkin said. "Now your end of the deal." Brinkin said. So Amy shook her head. She put her hands together and started muttering some words he had never heard before. "Vortega yultayma gloki ard tunirt," Amy looked back up and made a backwards circling motion with her hands and a huge gust of air knocked all of them back a bit. A large black portal that Alex swore he saw before appeared.

Then Alex thought about his first time in the simulator that's what he summoned. "Isn't that what I summoned in the simulator?" Alex asked. "Yep it is." Charlie said. "Do you know what that is?" Devon asked Alex. "Um, the Hell Gate?" Alex said but soon came to the realization. "Holy shit I summoned one of them?" Alex covered his mouth because he was flabbergasted at the thought that he could do that.

"Only you opened yours a different way." Devon told him. Finally the Hell Gate was closed and the twenty demons were all near Brinkin and Linkin. "There and if we find any in the Upper East Side we'll be back with an army." Amy said walking back to her friends. "Was that a threat?" Linkin asked his brother. "What a dumb shit," Alex whispered to Charlie and Devon. "Yes he is. His brains are in his muscles." The three snickered. "Where do you think you're going?" Brinkin asked them. "If you leave you'll miss the show." Brinkin had the biggest smile Alex had ever seen on his face.

Alex then stepped forward. "What show?" Alex asked him. "Oh you know boy!" Brinkin pointed his blade towards them. "Kill them!"

All the twenty demons in the room went for them. Alex ran while unsheathing his blade and slashing a couple that got in his way. "Brinkin!" Alex ran up the throne's steppes but Linkin threw himself at Alex knocking him into the wall. "Ugh!" Linkin fell back to the floor but Alex was in the wall. When Alex was able to gain his stability back he jumped outta the wall and thrust his blade towards Linkin on the floor.

"Eat this you bastard!" But Linkin got outta the way.

The other three (well Charlie and Devon anyway) fought the remaining demons because a negotiator gets really weak after the opening of the Hell Gate. At one point three got onto Charlie making him fall to the ground but Devon punched a hole into each of their backs. "Thanks Devon." Charlie took his hand to pull him up. While he was helping up one more ran at them, the two regained their composure and uppercut the demon at the same time (knocking him up to the ceiling destroying him).

Alex had found out a system to block Linkin's attacks; three parries and a dodge seemed to work wonders. "Is that all you got?" Alex parried one more time before slashing Linkin across the face. "Ow! That not nice!" Linkin came running but Alex roundhouse kicked him knocking him to the ground; Alex held him at sword point. "Call off your demons Brinkin or I'll kill your brother!" Alex demanded. "Enough!" All the demons quit attacking the other three. "Now let my brother go!" Alex was about to let him up but Linkin obviously didn't hear him because he tried to stab Alex but Alex caught the sword and stabbed Linkin in the neck. "Linkin! No!" Alex removed the sword and ran back to his friends. "You motherfucker!" Alex was only half way to them when Brinkin launched these spike like things right passed Alex. The spikes went through the arms right leg and torso of Charlie; Alex ran to him, Devon and Amy were talking to him telling him to hold on. Alex finally got there. "Charlie I'm so sorry!" Alex was crying and so were others. "It's alright Alex I know there was nothing you could do." Charlie said weakly.

"Damn it I missed." Brinkin said. "Guess I'll have to try and shoot again." Alex held his eyes closed and then upon opening them again they were blood red and he was glowing so was Traul. Alex turned around and pointed his blade at Brinkin. "You really don't wanna do that." Alex said calmly. "Oh yes I do." This time he only launched three; Alex sheathed his blade. He punched the one closest to him shattering it he then grabbed the last two.  
"Now you will feel my wrath!" He tossed the two back at him but Brinkin and Linkin disappeared and it broke a post towards the back that held the roof together. Alex changed back. "We have to get outta here." He looked back at Charlie he could tell he was gone. "Fuck you Brinkin!" Alex yelled and the three ran away to get back to the helicopter. The trio killed only a couple demons because they had to leave and tell the captain. Finally reaching outside they ran to the helicopter only to find that all the reinforcement members were dead. "What the fuck?" Devon kneeled down next to Lenny to see how he died. "Someone shot all of these people." Alex un-holstered both of his guns just to be sure that whoever did this didn't do it to them.

"Whoever killed these people if you're still here come out." Alex heard a branch snap near the front of the copter and aimed over there only to lower them at the sight of who killed them. The other two gasped at who it was.

**6: Tricked & Betrayed**

Outta the darkness emerged Captain Brumman carrying a loaded rifle and had it aimed at Alex. "Captain?" Amy asked. "Yes it is, Amy and hello Alex and Devon." Alex re-raised his guns. "What the hell are you doing Captain?" Alex asked. "Something that shoulda been done 80 years ago, destroying Shadow Dey." The trio looked at him awkwardly. "Do you know the real reason Shadow Dey was created?" Brumman asked them.

"It isn't to combat demons?" Alex said. "Well yes but were not the hero's of this story." Captain Brumman walked closer to them. "Were the villains?" Alex thought aloud. "Yes we are; we killed Harbinger not Linkin and Brinkin."

"What?" Amy gasped. Devon stood up. "You're lying." Devon said looking very sternly at Brumman. "Oh no, I am not; we killed to him so we could take control of the Hell Gate." Captain Brumman looked like he was about ready to shoot them. Devon walked in front of his view. "Put your gun down." Devon took a hold of the gun.

"Let go Devon." Brumman demanded. Devon pulled out a gun and held it to his head. "No drop the gun or else," Devon commanded. Brumman sighed. "Fine, you guys win; continue to kill the ones that are trying to help." Brumman let go of the gun and Devon handed it back to Amy. "How could you kill all your friends in cold blood?" Devon pushed the gun further into his temple and cocked the gun. "Because all villains deserve to die and I was the only one who knew and could do it." Devon smiled and took the gun of his head. "You are so damn stupid; were you persuaded by Brinkin?" Devon asked. "He didn't need to."

"Answer the question!" Devon screamed and pistol whipped him. "You think you beating me will get me to tell you." Devon took the gun and pointed it at his knee and shot. "Oh God that hurt!" Brumman yelled as he fell to the ground. "You wanna tell me now?" Devon kneeled down. Alex holstered his guns because Devon obviously had this under control. "Bite me!" Brumman said and spit in his face. "I won't but this bullet will." Then Devon shot his other knee then stuck the gun in the wound. "Ah!"

"That feel good?" Devon laughed. Brumman continued to scream. "Now you wanna answer my question?" Devon asked. "Fine he did tell me; when I first started I got captured and I promised him to kill all of them for the truth so I did." Devon removed the gun from the wound. "See was that so hard?" Devon wiped off the gun and holstered it in the back of his pants. "Are you gonna help me?"

"Oh yea, you cooperated." Devon took the rifle from Amy. "Wait what are you doing?" Brumman stuck his hand in front of his head. "You sold us out you son of a bitch!" He pointed it at him. "I'm sorry Brinkin screwed with my head!" Brumman pleaded for forgiveness. "Did any of the people who you killed beg for forgiveness?" Devon asked. "I don't know."

"Liar!" Devon yelled. "No please God don't I don't remember!" Brumman continued to plead. "Oh my God you are the biggest baby!" Devon continued to yell at Brumman. "I'm so sorry if I could take it back I would.

"No you wouldn't!" Devon was tired of playing games with him. "Yes I would I swear I would!" Brumman was bawling. "Now tell me the truth did they beg?" Brumman took a break from bawling to reply. "Yes! They pleaded and begged and cried and I still killed them I'm so sorry."

"You're the most pathetic human being I've ever met," Devon remarked. "I know!" And then a bang rang in the air just like the night Alex met Devon. Alex held Amy in his arms and kept her from watching. "Now you know," Devon said throwing the gun down.

"Come on guys let's get outta here." Alex opened his eyes because he had his closed to and saw Brumman's head splattered everywhere. "Oh my God," Alex whispered. Amy tried to look. "No Amy you don't wanna see that, come on." The other two got on the helicopter. "You do know how to fly this right?" Alex wondered. "Yea I do," Devon said.

The three took off and flew back to headquarters. Then someone stared to talk on the CB. "Brumman did you take care of the pests?" All of them knew at once who it was. "I'm sorry Brumman isn't here at the moment can I take a message?" Devon asked and Brinkin laughed. "Ah looks like Brumman wasn't able to finish the job so what did you do with him?" Brinkin pondered. "I shot him in the head." Devon waited for Brinkin to reply.

"I shoulda recruited you." Brinkin laughed again. "You can't manipulate me." Devon replied. "You're probably right."

"I know I'm right and I'm coming after you; so did Linkin survive?" Devon asked. "Yea it takes more than a stab in the neck to kill my brother and by the way my members are on their way to destroy the Upper East Side." Brinkin laughed more maniacally than Devon had ever heard him before. "Then we may have to do something about that." Devon ripped the CB radio out and threw it outta the copter. "What are we gonna do?" Alex asked. "This ship has a Gatling gun attached to the left side; I need you to use it on the demons." Alex nodded his head and mounted the gun.

As soon as they got to the Upper East Side they didn't see any demons so they went lower to look around. When they still didn't find any demons they landed. "I think we got tricked." Devon said.

"If we did I'm gonna be really pissed." Alex added getting off the gun. Amy got outta the helicopter and looked around. Alex looked over at her she was pale as can be and looked really sick. "Amy are you ok?" Alex walked over and put his arm around her shoulder. She shook her head. "Is it because of Brumman?" Alex asked.

"Charlie and Brumman two of my friends were killed tonight this was a horrible night." Amy started breathing heavily. "I know but at least the three of us are still alive even if we did lose Charlie." Now Alex looked down and felt sick. "It's all my fault Charlie is dead!" Alex yelled and tears started to fall down his cheek not a lot just a little. "No it's not Alex." Devon said and walked up to him he grabbed him by the collar and put his face in Alex's. "It's Brinkin's fault because he tried to kill you and missed." Devon said as calm as possible. Alex shook his head in agreement. "Good so let's get outta here because it looks like there are no demons here." But as soon as he said that they were surrounded. Alex drew Traul and Devon pulled out the gun he threatened Brumman with. "This is bullshit I can't believe this!" Alex rushed forward stabbing the first one he could get to but then thought of something. He sheathed Traul and un-holstered his guns and ran and jumped off of one and unleashed a fury of bullets till he was out. "Yea bitches taste my fury!"

Devon carefully aimed and shot each one of his twelve bullets into twelve demons heads. "Ok now were outta bullets what are we gonna do now?" Devon asked. Then the two heard a long firing of bullets and saw Amy took the Gatling gun.

"Holy shit duck!" Alex said pulling Devon to the ground to avoid the barrage of bullets Amy was firing. "Yea go Amy!" The two cheered as demons kept trying to jump on them but got blown away. "Turn it the other way Amy!" So she did and Alex drew Traul. Then Alex just started slaying demons left and right. "God am I good or what?" Devon was beating the shit outta them with his hands. The two fighting the right weren't killing as many as Amy was on the left. But Amy eventually ran outta bullets but now all of them were on the right. "I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Alex bragged. Devon smiled as he kicked a demons head in.

Before too long the remaining demons ran away. "Many are all demons such courage less assholes?" Alex asked. "Pretty much," Devon answered. "Don't be too sure." A voice from behind said. The two turned around and Brinkin had a hand over Amy's mouth and one of those spikes coming outta his wrist pointed at her head. "Amy!" Alex yelled. "Yes it's your precious little negotiator." He licked her left cheek.

"Let her go you motherfucker!" Alex yelled. "No! I don't think I will if it pisses you off that much!" Brinkin said and laughed. Alex started to move forward. "Uh-uh stay where you are or this little bitch gets her brain on that wall over there." Brinkin cackled. Brinkin pushed the spike a little into her head but not enough to make her bleed.

"You almost killed my brother; I should kill this little bitch!" Brinkin yelled. "You killed my father and one of my friends! I shoulda killed your brother!" Alex screamed. "That's what they told you but if you wanna know the truth I can tell you it." Brinkin said.

"I don't fuckin' believe you!" Alex yelled at Brinkin. "Then your father will never be able to rest easy because his son won't have known what happened." Alex clenched his fists.

"If you wanna save your little beauty kill Devon!" Brinkin said. "What!" Alex said. "Your buddy was the one who killed him." Alex's eyes were as wide as they had ever been. Alex looked at Devon. "Is that why you didn't like to talk about him?" Alex asked. "Don't listen to that shithead!" Devon yelled and pointed at Brinkin.

Alex was breathing hard. Alex grabbed him by the collar. "Then why don't you tell me why you don't like talking about him?" Alex was talking through clenched teeth. "Alright I did it! I killed your father but only because he became a demon like them." Alex let go of his shirt and punched him across the face. "You bastard Devon!" He started pounding on him. Then he pulled out his .44 Magnum and put one bullet in and cocked the gun.

"Yes kill Devon the man who killed your father!" And without any thought and no pause he turned his gun to Brinkin and pulled the trigger shooting him in the chest. Amy ran over to Alex. "You'll regret this Alex! I swear to you." Then he disappeared again. "Bring it Brinkin I'm not afraid of you!"

Alex holstered his gun. "Thank you Alex!" Amy kissed him several times and hugged him holding him as close as possible. "I had to do something I made a promise." Alex said. Then the two looked over at Devon who was getting off the ground. "Let me help you." Alex helped him up but soon got pushed away. "Hey man I'm sorry about beating the hell outta you but I had to make it look convincing." Alex explained. "I know but Brinkin brought back some painful memories," Devon said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"What're you talking about?" Alex asked. "Your father…almost killed me," Devon said. "What?" Alex asked. "Jonathan fell victim of Brinkin's trickery and beat me and almost killed me but I was able to snap him outta it." Devon turned towards them. "I don't believe this so did you really kill my father?" Alex looked a little lost. "I did I'm so sorry but he had lost it and went crazy."

"Oh my God…" Alex couldn't find any words to say at this very moment. Alex walked away. "Alex where are you going?" Amy asked. "Why didn't you tell me Devon?" Amy asked him. "I didn't think that anyone would ever find out so I didn't find a need for it." Devon replied. "Jesus Devon you're an idiot." Amy said and walked after Alex. After like a minute he went after both of them. "Amy wait up, I'm sorry I didn't want to do it but he woulda killed us all if he joined Brinkin and Linkin." Devon ran up to her.

"Even so you coulda told someone, like me." Amy said. "Well you both know now," Devon remarked. "Yea 19 years after the fact," Amy retorted. "I truly am sorry but I did tell people." Devon rubbed his head. "Oh yea who did you tell?" Amy looked and Devon sighed and told her the names. "Brumman, Charlie and Anne." Devon said. "My mother knew?" Amy seemed a little shocked.

"Yea she did because I trusted her along with the others." Devon revealed. "You are aware all of them are dead?" Amy made note. Devon thought about it. "Maybe Brinkin didn't try to kill Alex tonight maybe he did try to kill Charlie?" Devon thought. Then Amy joined in on the thinking. "Did they ever find a reason for the fire that killed your parents?" Devon asked. "No they thought it was because of a candle but I never bought that." Amy said.

"Maybe he's trying to kill all the people who knew." Devon pondered on that. "But why?" Amy started calling out Alex's name. "I don't know but all the people killed tonight except for the recruits knew about me killing Jonathan."

"Maybe they wanna kill all the people who know because he isn't dead." Devon said. "But how can that be?" Amy asked. "I don't know but it's not like we kept the body; this could be why they want to get the last blade, to open the Hell Gate and retrieve Jonathan's tortured soul and make him help Brinkin and Linkin to destroy Shadow Dey along with the world." Devon stopped when he saw Alex. "There he is." The two ran for him. "Alex are you ok?" Amy asked.

"Yea beside my friend killed my father." Alex said in monotone. "Alex I wish I could take it back." Devon said. "I bet you could." Alex said still in monotone. "We wouldn't be in the middle of this war if I hadn't killed him because your father woulda grown stronger and killed us all." Devon explained how bad his father was. "I understand Devon you did it for us all but I still wish I coulda known my father."

"Well if Brinkin gets a hold of Traul were all gonna meet your father again real soon." Devon replied. "What?" Alex asked. "Brinkin is killing off all the people who knew your father was killed by Devon so that the walk into a trap and he can kill all of Shadow Dey." Amy summarized their long talk.

"That's unbelievable how would that even work?" Alex asked. "Well if everyone thought that Linkin didn't kill him than everyone would know that there was someone who was turning our people into demons from the inside of the society and then he wouldn't be able to control them because they would take precaution from his tricks." Devon explained Brinkin's plan. "Damn he's smart!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yea we gotta do something." Devon said. "But what?" Amy asked "Well first we gotta go back to headquarters."

**7: The plan **

Back at headquarters the crew told everyone what had happened. "Damn what the hell are we gonna do?" Burt asked. "That's the next part is to figure out our plan to stop this because now Brinkin has us three who know but he doesn't know you guys know so we got him by the short hairs." Alex said. "But if he gets Traul or Amy then he can get my father's soul and we'd all be fucked then." Devon added.

"If you guys need us we'll be in the meeting room thinking of something."Alex informed them. The three headed there. "Ok I'm at a loss at what to do." Devon said. "I'm with you on that." Alex agreed. "I got something," Amy said outta the blue. "What is it Amy?" Alex asked. "Well we could pretend to be one of Brinkin's followers that are inside Shadow Dey; it would be a setup." Amy proposed. "But wouldn't he know who was one of his followers?" Alex said.

"Not necessarily if one of his original followers like Brumman were to trick one he wouldn't know that one but that person can't be any of us three." Devon explained Amy's plan to Alex. "Oh I see but if it isn't one of us three who will it be." The three thought and all came to one conclusion: Jason the new guy. All three then had to go find him so they started asking around. Finally after twenty long minutes they tracked him down in the computer room.

"Jason where are you kid?" Devon asked. "I'm here sir." Jason said right next to Devon. "Oh good." Alex slapped Devon. "I didn't know what he looked like." Devon whispered to Alex. Alex and Amy sighed. "Real nice job Devon," Alex remarked. After a real quick pause he said, "Shut up." Devon shook Jason's hand. "Hi what can I do for you sir?" Devon smiled. "I need you to come with us on a negotiation."

"Uh ok sir but do you really want me to do it?" Jason asked he also thought it in his head. "Yes I do you are the perfect candidate." Devon replied. "Ok what do I have to do in the negotiation?" Jason wondered. Alex rubbed his hands together. "We need you to pretend to give me over to them like you were possessed by Brinkin." Alex told him plan A. "Oh I don't know." Jason was a little scared. "You don't really have a choice," Alex said. Devon started biting on his nails.

"But that's not fair," Jason replied. "No it's not but we need to take them down one at a time," Devon just had to say. "Well how is this plan supposed to work?" Jason asked with a tone. "Here's how I see it: Linkin takes me while Brinkin fulfills his end of the deal and I kill Linkin and get the second blade and stop my father from coming back." Alex waited for a response. Jason licked the back of his front teeth. "That plan is never gonna work," Jason replied but he sounded like a dick if there ever was one. "Yes it will," Amy said. But of course she's gonna say it'll work she came up with it.

They couldn't persuade him so they threatened him. "If you don't do this, we may have to tell people you really are possessed by Brinkin and see what they have to say about it." Jason had a shocked look on his face he shoulda known if someone can't be persuaded then they use threats. "Ok fine I'll do it." Jason sighed. "Good come on let's get ready," Devon said leading him back to the meeting room to explain negotiation procedure. "I really wish I didn't have to threaten you but if you fuck us in negotiation we will be forced to take you down." Devon shrugged his shoulders as if to say sorry but true.

"Shit that's a little extreme don't you think?" Jason panicked. "No not for who were dealing with," Alex chimed in. "Ok to make you look like you were possessed by Brinkin," Devon said ecstatic. Alex and Amy looked at him a little scared. "Well how are we supposed to do that?" Jason asked. Devon chuckled and licked his bottom lip from side to side in a fast motion. "I don't like the look of that…"

Devon started putting make up on him: eye shadow and a little face powder to make him look paler.

"Magnificent job if I do say so myself," Devon let out a hearty laugh to stroke his ego. Alex sighed and placed his face in his hands. "This is why you shouldn't drink the bong water Devon," Alex said sarcastically. "Shut up Alex; don't make me do you too." Devon gave Jason a mirror to check himself out. "I look like my mother!" Jason exclaimed.

"No need to worry this will go off without a hitch, I promise." Devon turned to the other two. "So what do you think?" Devon wanted their honest opinion. "I think he looks like his mother," Alex joked. "I will…kill you Alex." Devon smiled a devious smile. "Gotcha Devon." Alex gave thumbs up. Amy laughed and told him, "Not too bad Devon are you going into like a beauty school?" Amy asked.

"Hardy har har." Devon jested. "Now we need to get in contact with Brinkin and Linkin," Devon planned their next move. "How do you expect to do that?" Jason asked parting his hair to the left side. "What the hell are you doing?" Alex wondered. "Uh, nothing," Jason spoke nervously and put the mirror down. "They have webcam in there castle so we can get in touch," Devon explained. "Ok if that works but you're not gonna make the call are you?"

Devon shook his head. "You are," Devon pointed at him. "Why not Amy?" Jason wanted to know. "Because he knows that Alex loved her and she would never turn him in." Jason let out the world's longest sigh. "Again sorry this has to be done for the safety of the planet." Devon looked down at his feet. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish this fuckin' war would end and we can all go back to peaceful lives ya know?" Devon let his feelings be known. "Yea of course we know come on this is not a life I would wish on anyone," Amy replied.

"Yea it does suck but we made all these friends and I wouldn't give that up for anything the whole Brinkin killing everyone I could do without." Alex pointed out. "Good point but back to the issue at hand to get a hold of Brinkin let's go."

They called up the brothers and Alex, Amy and Devon hid in a corner and no one else was in the room. "Hello Shadow Dey member what can I do you shit's for?" Brinkin appeared on the screen with a smile as always. "Hello Brinkin I have something you want but it'll cost ya." Jason stood tall and held a steady voice. "Oh ya what is it?" Brinkin was had a little displeasure in his eyes because he didn't like being talked to like that.

"I will give you Alex and Traul if you give back all of New York," Jason lied. "Hmm you want a lot from me for such a hefty price; anything else could you give me?" Brinkin was interested now. "Like what, pray tell, else would you like?" Jason pondered on all the things he could ask for and didn't like any of them. "I want Devon and the little negotiator bitch!" Brinkin demanded.

"…No I will only give you Alex and Traul and if you don't want those two then go fuck yourself!" Jason yelled and flipped Brinkin off. Jason turned off the cam. "What the fuck man!" Alex screamed. "Don't worry I know guys like him he will give in to our demands."Jason said. Alex sighed, crossed his arm and shook his head. "As long as you know what you're doing; I won't stop you." Alex stepped back into the corner. After only a couple minutes Brinkin called back. "No one talks to me like that! I like you kid what's your name?" Brinkin asked. "Its Jason sire," Jason introduced himself and bowed. "Very nice Jason and I'll take you upon your offer because I like you so where do you wanna meet?" Jason thought about it. "Brooklyn Bridge tomorrow night," Jason told him.

"Very well tomorrow night Jason." Brinkin nodded and turned off the cam.

Jason let out a very long breath.

"Damn Jason good job!" Alex exclaimed at his marvelous performance. All three started clapping and patting him on the back. "Thanks God I feel like I'm gonna shit my pants," Jason joked at his nervous stomach. All of a sudden Jason ran out to the bathroom because he was gonna get sick. "Ugh that's nasty," Alex said observantly. "Gee ya think Alex?" Alex threw Devon a nasty look to show he was pissed.

"So now we just gotta wait till tomorrow and you're absolutely 100 percent sure this will work?" Devon asked Amy. "Well 94 percent sure," Amy replied. "That's good enough for me."

**8: Linkin's death **

The four plus the other recruits and Burt shuttled into their stealth jet and took off for the Brooklyn Bridge. "Wouldn't there be people on the Brooklyn Bridge since it's not secluded?" Alex asked. "People more or less disappear when the demons are out except for us because we have some sorta protective spell over us or something like that." Devon went and hid off to the side (as did everyone else) so that Jason could take Alex alone to Brinkin and Linkin. "Ok Brinkin I've got your prize right here," Jason yelled from the front part of the bridge to where they were about in the middle.

"Good now I'll be able to kill both of the Brannigan's!" Brinkin started cackling and Linkin joined in but his was more of like a deep inhaling of a chicken. "Yes you can sire!" Jason edged closer and closer to Brinkin and Linkin. Alex took a deep breath when they were like seven yards away.

"Here you go," Jason said to Brinkin and dropped Alex on to the ground. "He is alive correct?" Brinkin looked a little pissed. Jason nodded his head. "I wouldn't kill him before getting him to you," Jason told him. "Linkin take him back to the car; I'll be there soon," Brinkin commanded him. "Yea Brinkin I cans do that." Linkin picked up Alex's body and headed towards the other end of the bridge.

"Now your end of the deal," Jason said. "Yes you want New York back I suppose I can go terrorize some other state." Brinkin smiled his dark, dirty smile and laughed. Brinkin snapped his finger and you could see all these dark lightning like bolts shoot up and towards Manhattan. "Wow that was amazing." Jason applauded his immense power. "Thank you nice doing business with you," Brinkin replied. Brinkin shook his hand and Jason looked like he was being shocked. "Never talk to me like that again!" After Brinkin yelled this Jason erupted in to a pool of blood; everyone watched this and where blown away. "Oh no, fuckin' way!" Devon yelled and ran out shooting at Brinkin and everyone else followed.

Linkin had turned around to see his brother being fired at when Alex broke free of his grip. "It's you and I now Linkin, your brother can't help you!" Alex unsheathed Traul and Linkin drew Drake. "Ok you die now annoying man!" Linkin yelled. The two ran at each other blades clashing were all you could hear over there. Linkin kept smashing Alex but he was able to block from above until he rolled outta the way and Drake got stuck in the ground. But that didn't stop Linkin he just went charging at him.

At the other end Brinkin was calling up demons to block him but they disappeared as soon as they were called. So he started shooting his spikes and he was able to kill a couple of recruits. "Damn you shitheads! I'll kill ya all of ya!" Brinkin went berserk over this. Brinkin was firing like crazy hitting practically everyone but some people were smart enough to hit the deck.

Alex was getting tossed around by Linkin like he was a crazed giant ape. "Grah!" He would randomly yell and pick Alex up before he could get up. "Shit! I gotta do something!" Alex was luckily enough able to land near Drake. Alex tried to pull it outta the ground but it was stuck pretty well, so Alex came up with a plan. He would wait for Linkin to come running at him and he'd roll outta the way and he'd knock the blade outta the ground. Linkin started at him and right before impact he rolled knocking the blade partially in the air. Alex ran and jumped for it but so did Linkin; Alex kicked him back but he grabbed Alex's leg but he was able to catch it with his left and pushing it together with Traul a huge bright light came from the blade. Alex looked at it for the most part it looked the same but now the side looked like a scythe. Linkin stood blinded with his arm up; Alex swung down and cut his right arm off. "Ow!" Linkin bellowed. Then with a diagonal upward slash Linkin fell to his knees.

Brinkin stopped everything and so did the Shadow Dey members to look at Brinkin. "Linkin! No!" Brinkin yelled and stuck his hand out for him but Linkin was no more. Demon brothers are actually kind of connected at the hip so if one dies the others feel the pain but don't die they actually get stronger they get the brothers powers and strength. "Fuck you Shadow Dey I hope you know this…means…war!" Brinkin bellowed and flew off like his minions.

Alex still on the other side wiped the blood from his mouth and tore off his jacket because it was ruined. "I'm gonna be sore in the morning," He joked walking towards everyone. He held the new Traul at his side because he would need a new sheath. They all were looking at the new Traul. "Hey guys…" Alex didn't get to finish because he looked at all the dead bodies and the blood and just vomited. "Fuck this is what happened when you battled Brinkin alone?" Alex was astonished he had never seen anything like that before not in any video game or movie. "I hope you know if 20 men can't take down one guy how the hell am I supposed to do it?" Alex asked them but was looking at Devon. "Because you're stronger than all of us." Devon smiled, stepped forward and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks that helped a lot you unhelpful asshole," Alex said sarcastically. "But shit look were down by more than half we got you and Burt plus like five recruits left from fighting him that's seven people by the way where's Jason?" Devon looked back at the large puddle of blood. "You see that very large puddle of blood?" Alex saw it right away. "Yea so?" Alex shrugged his shoulders. "That was at one point Jason," Devon replied. "Oh my God…" Alex through up because that was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. "Dude, not on my new shoes!" Devon yelled. The remaining members got back on the plane and headed to headquarters

"We want you all to know 13 members died today so we were lucky to have made it out alive; also Linkin has been killed." Everyone shouted and started dancing around. "We need to have a party!" One member shouted. "What do you say Captain?" Alex looked at Devon who smiled at the name. "Yea let's party!"

**9: A Helluva Party **

So Shadow Dey commenced with the party that the new Captain Devon allowed. Three recruits went out and picked up all the stuff to have a good party: beer, punch, streamers, snacks, and games.

After a long night of setting up and preparations the group threw the party the next night. "Oh my God this party will be fun!" Amy talked excitedly with Alex. "If it weren't for you this wouldn't have happened." She hugged him. "It wasn't that big of a deal beating Brinkin is what's gonna be a bitch to do because he has the strength of all three brothers now." Alex scratched his nose and thought.

"Don't worry we'll all be there to help you!" Amy jumped up and down to help bring up Alex's morale. "Thanks Amy," Alex said and kissed her but that soon turned into a passionate, romantic, and long kiss. "Wow that was the best kiss ever," Alex said as the two put their heads together. "I so agree Alex," Amy whispered. "Look out, coming through!" Burt yelled at Alex and Amy. "Watch it Burt or I'll come over there and kick your ass," Alex threatened Burt. "I'm so scared." Burt retorted.

Alex scoffed at him. "Hey Alex here is your new sheath," Frank Burt's new assistant said. "Thanks Frank, give my praise to Burt." Alex immediately put Traul in the new sheath and placed it in his room, then came back to the party.

A band was now on the stage. "Are you ready to party?" The lead singer said. "Yea!" Everyone in the room screamed their response. "Good then let's get down to it!" He started out on a pretty hard rock song.

After the first song and a lotta nerdy jump dancing, Alex went to grab a cold one. "Amy you want anything?" Alex shouted over the music. "What?" Amy shouted back. "Do you want anything to drink?" He tried to shout louder which he couldn't. "Oh yea thanks Alex could you get me some punch?" Instead of yelling a response which she probably wouldn't have heard he just nodded. So he went to grab some punch and think but unable to thanks to the blaring music in the background.

He pushed his way through to get the drink to Amy. "Here you go," Alex said. "While you were gone I asked if we could have a slow song." Amy smiled and took the drinks to put them on the closest table to them. "Ok I wanna dedicate this next song to the perfect couple: Alex and Amy here's one for you," The lead singer announced. And the two started to dance to the smooth slow song. "Isn't this nice Alex it's like were the only two in the world," Amy said. "Yea I wish it were that way," Alex replied. "I know it would be nice huh." Amy placed her head on Alex's shoulder.

Some started to dance like that while others just watched. "When you're with me I'll never be scared and never be defeated." Amy whispered into Alex's right ear. "I feel the same," Alex replied to her extremely sweet sentiment. "I know that was kinda cliché but it's the truth." Alex kinda laughed and held her closer.

After the slow song the two grabbed their drinks and found seats and sat to talk.

The crew enjoyed their party but it eventually came to an end. "Well that was fun don't ya think?" Devon asked all of them when he walked on to the stage. "Hell yes it was!" Half of the people in the room yelled that; the other half couldn't due to the fact they were drinking. "Well now we gotta clean up because we can't let our guard down because who knows when Brinkin could attack." Devon clapped and told everyone to get back to work.

About half way through the cleaning a knock came at the door, so one of the recruits took care of it. "Yea what do you want?" And the recruit gasped and was blown away from the door and the door and half the wall was blown up. "Hello Shadow Dey it's good to finally see where you operate," Brinkin walked in through the big hole in the wall looking ten times stronger. "Oh shit!" Alex yelled under his breath. He tried to run to his room to get Traul but Brinkin saw him. "Alex! Where are you going?" Brinkin walked in further and was attacked by recruits but that didn't do anything he just knocked them away. "I'm not going anywhere but what are you doing out right now its light?" Alex asked. "Since you killed Linkin my strength went through the roof and I gave that to my little minions it turned us into day walkers you know but we can be out during night making us unstoppable." Brinkin explained the concept.

"Ah well that sucks." Alex ran up and jump kicked him (which did nothing to harm him). "Oh fuck that hurt!" He yelled when he got back to the ground. "Good." Brinkin knocked him away like a ragdoll. "Get him!" Devon yelled and everyone went after him but most resulted in being put into a wall. "What do you want Brinkin?" Devon asked. "Her!" Brinkin grabbed Amy and Alex ran and grabbed Brinkin by the arm and smashed him into the ground.

"Well did I touch a nerve or two?" Brinkin got up. "Stay away from her it's me you want!" Alex stood in front of Amy. "Don't flatter yourself Alex not everything is about you." Brinkin noticed Alex was glowing again. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm me and you better leave or I swear I'll kill you right now!" Alex barked out. "Fine but you'll regret killing my brother." He flew through the roof breaking it killing 30 to 40 people. "Devon are you ok?" Alex asked trying to see him through the rubble and dust. "Yea search for anyone still alive," Devon commanded.

After an hour of searching they found ten alive plus another ten that were alive but injured. Alex ran into the street where a huge crowd had gathered to see what was going on. "Somebody call 9-1-1," Alex said. They all just looked at him. "Now!" Alex screamed and about three different people did. "What just happened?" One of the people in the crowd asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Alex said looking back at the building and Amy, Devon and Burt came out. "Did anybody at all call 9-1-1?" Devon asked.

"Tell us what happened." One shouted over another. "Ok I'll tell you," Alex said to them and sighed then told them the entire story all the way up till now.

"Wow that's an amazing story and really all you can believe when that giant guy came flying through your roof." One of them said. "Yea I know." Finally the police, ambulance, and fire fighters all got there to help the injured. "So does someone wanna tell me what happened here?" But instead of Alex, Amy, Devon, or Burt saying anything one member of the watchers told the officer what happened. "What? Are you joking?" The officer asked. "No were members of a secret society who battle demons at night but they now have the ability to come out during the day," Alex explained further.

"How are we supposed to believe this crazy shit?" The officer still looked unconvinced. "Because it's true and you gotta believe us or New York will be destroyed, were at war with the leader of the demons, Brinkin, and he will follow through so we have to beat him and save the city but we lost a lotta members so we really need everyone's help." Alex even got down on his knees and pleaded. "Get up kid, don't make a fool of yourself," Officer said. Alex looked at his name tag and it said Harley. "Please Officer Harley…" Alex started but was interrupted. "Sir we got a report of flying creatures attacking the Empire State Building," 2nd in command Officer Gate said. Harley looked back at the four of them. "Ok now you're gonna tell us how to kill these bastards." Harley opened the back door of the police car. "Burt go to the hospital the three of us can handle it," Devon ordered. "Yes sir." Burt got in the ambulance and headed to the hospital while the other three plus Harley and Gate headed to the Empire State Building.

The demons flew in and out of the building breaking anything they could and killing everyone they could. "Shit it's worse than I expected!" Harley exclaimed. "Give me that!" Harley took the megaphone from the negotiator. "Please stop what you are doing or we will open fire." Then Brinkin flew out. "Ha ha ha don't make me laugh little worms!" Brinkin inhaled and shot a fireball straight for the car with Alex, Amy, and Devon in it. "Quick get outta the car!" Harley yelled through the megaphone. All three hurriedly left the car and watched it blow up. "Goddamn it!" Harley yelled. "Open fire!" He yelled and the S.W.A.T. team and every cop started shooting.

"Wait let us deal with it," Alex said. "Sorry kid no can do I can't let three people go on a suicide mission with these things." Alex sighed and ran over to the building with Devon. "Just take care of Amy," Alex said. But Amy took one of the M-16 rifles and ran over there with Alex and Devon who were already inside. "Wait up!" Amy caught up with them. "Amy what are you doing here?" Devon asked. "I'm gonna help you because two people can't take on all those demons and I'm a good shot." Alex did agree with her on that. "If you're sure, you can come with us." Alex gave in because they didn't have time they had to get up to the top floor.

**10: A Letter from a friend **

The three got to the top floor (102nd floor). Amy had her gun aimed and looked everywhere and so did Alex and Devon. The wind blew through what was left of the curtains and blew the papers all over the place. "They tore the hell outta this place, I wonder why?" Alex wondered. "Why attack a small building if you want attention," Devon replied. "Good point but where did they go?" The three looked everywhere and could not find the demons.

"I doubt they got scared off not if there under Brinkin's control." Amy remarked. "That's for damn sure!" Alex and Devon said almost simultaneously. Then almost as if popping outta nowhere all the demons came flying in and the group opened fired. Alex turned over a desk to take cover. "Under here!" He yelled out to Amy and Devon (who went over as quickly as they could). They reloaded as fast as they got over there then opened fire again. Some hit other didn't but it was like a never ending barrage of demons. "I told you I'd make you pay, Alex!" Brinkin flew in. "Fuck you Brinkin fight me like a man!" Alex stood up and holstered his guns, jumped over the table and got up close and personal with Brinkin. "Oh Alex I can't wait to rip that smug fuckin' face off," Brinkin calmly retorted.

"I feel the same for you, Brinkin." Brinkin grabbed a hold of his face and squeezed. Alex quickly drew his gun and shot him in the gut. "How'd that feel?" Alex said as Brinkin fell backwards. Brinkin let out his signature chuckle while Alex watched him get back up with no wound. "What the fuck?"  
"You really can't kill me now," Brinkin drew his blade Spektor which was made to terrify anyone to the bone. Alex drew Traul and held it ready to fight Brinkin. "You ready?" Brinkin popped his knuckles and got into his battle position. "Get ready to face the wrath of the man who killed your brother!"

Alex ran and did a downward slash which didn't go through because Brinkin blocked it. "Get ready to face a real demon!" Brinkin bellowed. Brinkin just started pouring it on with slashes here and there and then would wait for Alex to regain his balance to unleash another wave of crazy attacks.

"Shit, I don't know if Alex can take it," Amy said to Devon looking over the table. Alex sent a thrust but Brinkin parried it and Alex almost fell over the edge of the building (Alex stood on his tip toes at the edge but got back inside the building). "You ok for another round?" Brinkin asked smirking. "Yea let's go." Alex ran forward again only to get blocked, parried, and dodged. But finally he was able to slash him although it was a cut to the left shoulder but that healed quickly.

"This is so unfair I can't win you cheating bastard!" Alex screamed and went crazy just throwing blows he knew would be unsuccessful but for some reason he did it anyway. "What are we gonna do?" Amy asked Devon who was reloading his gun. "The only thing I can think of to do." Amy looked at him scared.

"Soon your father will be able to join us soon and rule next to me as a minion of course," Brinkin circled around Alex who was catching his breath. "No he won't!" Alex rammed him into a wall. "You know why I left Shadow Dey's hideout and came here?" Brinkin posed the question. "No but I know you're gonna tell me." Alex held Traul up to his throat. "Because fighting you there would have been no fun with all those others here we can battle each other without any pests," Brinkin answered his own question. "Those pests were living people who for the most part had a great life ahead of them after Shadow Dey but ended up dying by a fuckin' roof falling on his head." Alex took Traul away from Brinkin's throat and held is left arm against his throat hoping to squeeze out the last breath.

"You can't choke me I don't have lungs." Brinkin pushed Alex away. "Come on how about another round before dying," Brinkin offered. "Yea sure, why not?" Alex bowed as if getting ready to dance. "Oh can I really have this dance, that is so thoughtful," Brinkin joked and bowed like Alex. Alex charged but this time with a plan. Brinkin attacked first Alex parried and when Brinkin was turned around Alex shot him in the back. When Brinkin was recovering from the gunshot Alex stabbed him in the chest. "Don't insult me kid." Alex pulled Traul out and stepped back.

"Can you be killed at all?" Alex asked. "Oh yea but I'm not going to tell you." Alex blew air out his nose to let Brinkin know he was pissed. "Is that supposed to frighten me?" Brinkin asked and he broke down laughing.

"What are you doing?" Amy wanted to know because Devon was acting all mysterious. "I'm sorry Amy but it has to be done if not by me then who else." Devon kissed Amy on the head. Devon stood up and started shooting Brinkin at first from the side but he turned and so he shot him in the chest; after losing all of his bullets Devon charged him pushing him out the building as the plummeted 102 stories Devon started punching Brinkin in the face. "There is no way you could survive this!" Devon yelled and Brinkin just smiled taking the blows.

"No!" Amy ran and looked over the edge as Devon fell to his death; Alex was still in shock up against the wall where he was when he was talking to Brinkin. "What the hell just happened?" Alex asked and Amy ran for the elevator. "Are you coming?" Alex looked up at her then as if struck by lightning he got back to the real world and headed for the elevator.

They tried to get to the bottom as quick as possible. Devon and Brinkin were actually still fighting in the air when the two got about half way down. "It's you who won't survive Devon," Brinkin said. "I know I didn't plan on living but if someone's killer is killed then that soul can rest easily at last!" Devon yelled. Brinkin realized Devon's plan and tried to start flying.

"You can't fly with this much weight if you survive your plan is done for his tortured soul can rest in peace." Brinkin let out this blood curdling scream and grabbed Devon. "Then you die alone!" Brinkin threw Devon off of him. "Goodbye Alex and Amy!" He screamed right before impact; the hit broke every bone in his body and transformed him into a form of goo.

As soon as the doors to the elevator opened those two shot outta there like bullets for the front door. Harley was out front with a bunch of others looking at Devon's destroyed body; then Alex and Amy walked through the door and Amy just broke down, fell to her knees and bawled. Alex closed his eyes several times trying to suppress the tears for the loss of his best friend. "Damn it…" Was all Alex got out before falling to the ground next to Amy and started fully crying. "Where the hell is Brinkin?" Alex stood up and demanded to know. "He flew off letting this guy fall to the ground," Harley recalled.

"What the hell was your plan you knew this would never work," Alex said to his dead glob of a friend. Alex pinched in between his eyes then let out a pretty long sigh. "Ok now will you help us defeat Brinkin and his army now that you know what he's capable of doing," Alex said through a breaking voice. "Yea come back to the station we'll talk to the captain and see what we can do." Harley replied to a breaking up Alex. "So the S.W.A.T. team and everyone else got the situation under control right?" Harley asked the captain of the 37th precinct.

"Yea we got and you got us behind you to destroy those demon bastards!" Captain Martin replied to Harley and agreed to Alex. "Thanks Captain." Alex stuck out his hand, the two shook then Harley, Alex, Amy, and Gate all got in the car. Upon entering the car Alex noticed a letter sitting back there addressed to Alex and Amy.

"I wonder what this is." Alex opened the letter and removed the letter; he began to read it out loud.

"Hey Alex and Amy if you're reading this it means that I'm dead but I had to die for the safety of the planet. If someone is killed that person remains a tortured soul in the Hell Gate up until the killer is killed so it was the only way to stop your father Alex I'm sorry to both of you that I won't be there to help you stop Brinkin but as I said earlier it truly was the only way to stop Brinkin from getting your father. I had just thought of that plan at the party I also wrote the letter there to I knew I was gonna end up dead soon anyway; I outsmarted Brinkin which is one good thing because it means you can to Alex so to both of you good luck and I'll see you in the afterlife.

Sincerely,

Devon Davis."

"That's the end of the letter." Alex rubbed his nose with hand. "So that was his plan?" Harley asked even though Alex had just read that. "Yea it's a really smart and stupid plan!" Alex screamed and started pounding his legs. "Alex calm down he did this for us just imagine what woulda happened if your father came back chances are Brinkin would send him after you first if you weren't dead already," Amy had to explain the point of Devon's sacrifice because Alex wasn't getting it.

Alex nodded. "What do you mean 'if your father came back'?" Gate asked. "My father was tricked by Brinkin and if someone is tricked by a demon they become one if that happens they will turn on everyone they once cherished." Alex rubbed his face and thought. "Brinkin has taken everything from me and I promise that his life will be the next I take from him!" Alex yelled.

"Good kid by the way were here; we've been here for like five minutes we just didn't wanna disturb you," Harley explained with a smile. "Good let's go talk to your captain." The four got outta the car and headed to the captains office. "Sir these are two kids who helped us at the Empire State Building and they need our help."Harley told Captain Hanson. "What? Are you bullshitting me?" Captain Hanson asked. "No joke at all sir they are with a secret society that fights demons and that's what attacked the Empire State Building today," Harley explained.

"If you've been fighting demons then how come common people haven't seen them?" Hanson wondered. "Because sir the demons just got the ability to come out during the day as well as night." Hanson looked at all four then started laughing. "Sir its true why would we joke about something this serious; I've seen them they have the ability to kill us all sir!" Harley raised his voice. "Calm down Harley!" Hanson yelled. "Sorry sir but we already got the 37th precinct helping we could get everyone to help us but you just gotta believe us." Harley took his hat off as a form of pleading.

"Fine I just gotta make some calls to friends in other precincts and we should have enough," Hanson gave in and agreed. "This is great but you are aware this is war; now that Devon's dead Brinkin's gonna work like crazy to get Traul and kill us all," Alex said.

"So be it." Harley replied.

**11: WAR! **

Hanson was able to get the 22nd and 16th precincts while Martin got 32nd, 29th and the 33rd precincts but the other captains called others and Alex and Amy had now more than half the city's precincts. Alex and Amy called a meeting with all the captains to explain what is gonna happen. Alex was able to set up a cam to talk with Brinkin. "Ok Brinkin you want a war you got it when and where?" Alex asked.

"Ah Alex, good to hear from you again, but why just one place?" Brinkin cackled. "Shut up Brinkin! One place to settle this once and for all!" Alex screamed at him. "Very well Alex Manhattan near my castle; that way you can be sure I don't run because I can only run back to my castle." Brinkin replied.

"Ok good; when?" Alex asked. "In 48 hours is when this will occur and if you don't show we will destroy all of Manhattan!" Brinkin yelled. "Oh you won't need to worry about that we'll be there you better be ready because we're not holding back." Brinkin nodded. Alex turned off the cam and got back to the meeting.

"As you all heard we will battle it out in Manhattan near his castle two days from now so we gotta get all the weapons and get them loaded onto our helicopters because this is war!" Alex yelled. "Now we can win this but you just gotta be ready, willing, and loaded; so are you with me?" All of the captains yelled in unison a battle cry.

"Good Captains go tell your troops when we ship out." Alex slumped in to the chair closest to him. "Damn I'm getting a sore throat from all this damned yelling," Alex told Amy. "Don't worry this will all be over in two days," Amy reassured him. "Yea I know but still that's not soon enough; I'm sick of fighting and losing friends to that sick, twisted fuck."Alex was about to yell it but couldn't. "I know Alex it's getting old and I want it to be over just as much as you but just know two days from now we'll be fighting the final battle for all those people who died."

Alex got up and went to sit next to Amy. "Thanks Amy what would I do without you?" Alex kissed her on the head and held her near. Amy lay down on Alex's chest; the two sat there quietly remembering all those friends who died.

"Alex I think you should come here and see this," said Gate running outta breath. Alex looked at Amy; so the two ran outside. "What the hell is it?" One person asked. "That's a countdown clock," Alex said. "Oh fuck!" Alex screamed. "Did you notice its past 48 hours? Its 53 hours; which means we have five hours during the battle to defeat him," Alex explained the countdown clock.

"What that's bullshit!" Harley screamed at the top of his lungs. "If we don't beat him in the first five hours of the battle he will blow this state sky high." Alex was flustered. Alex ran back inside to the cam.

"What the fuck Brinkin?" Alex demanded. "It's an insurance policy; if you don't beat me you all die," Brinkin smiled. "You son-of-a-bitch Brinkin!" Alex tore the cam off and smashed it on the ground. "I'm gonna kill him when I get there." Alex held his head but was like pushing on it, trying to make it blow up.

Amy and Harley came bursting in on him freaking out. "Alex what are you doing?" Amy ran over to him and held him. "I'm losing it Amy he doesn't play fair and I'm so angry!" Alex cried yet again. "I know but he's a demon they don't play fair," Amy said it not knowing how much it would help. "Yea I know but come on he knows we'll be there so why the threat?"

"Well if you hadn't torn the cam off and broke it we may be able to ask him." Amy laughed and when Alex hear her laugh he started to as well. "Come on guys we gotta pull it together we can't let him beat us from the inside." Harley finally spoke. "You're right but how can I stop it's so frustrating and it's pissing me off," Alex agreed yet didn't. "I know and I bet its worse for you two because you've been fighting him longer than anyone in this city but just keep your head up and don't let anything he says get to you," Harley offered up his words of wisdom. "Thanks Harley you're a good guy it's gonna be an honor fighting next to you."

For the rest of the day cops and S.W.A.T. teams searched for the bombs that would kill them all and it took them well into the next day to try and find them unsuccessful they reported to the group. "Well that's bullshit," Gate said. "Keep looking."

"You don't understand we did we looked everywhere there are no bombs and he's just fuckin' with us or he has some sort of magic that will blow us all up," S.W.A.T. leader Bradley said. "Well that is a possibility." Gate left to look for Harley.

"Hey Harley the teams were unable to find anything but Bradley suggested that Brinkin may use some sort of magic," Gate re-laid what he had just been told unto Harley. "That's a good possibility he's too smart to blow up the city with things that can be found."

Gate shrugged because he didn't really know. "Come on we gotta get the choppers loaded for tomorrow," Harley reminded Gate. "Right, because tomorrow we all go on a suicide mission to save the entire human race." Harley slapped Gate upside the head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Harley asked but it was more like a demand.

Gate walked away to help with the loading of the weapons which included: M-16's, grenades, a couple of rocket launchers, and a hell of a lot of ammunition.

Alex and Amy were in the command room preparing their guns. "So this is it?" Alex loaded his guns but put extra clips and packs of bullets on his holster. "I guess so, but I don't feel any different," Amy said. "Me either but we may feel different tomorrow although I think you would feel the same the day before something expected happens as well as the day of the event."

Alex cleaned Traul and sheathed it while trying to mentally prepare himself. "Shit this is harder than I thought!" He tried to calm himself. "I know Alex but don't worry everything will be fine you just gotta trust me," Amy replied and smiled calmly. Alex stood up and went over there and gave her the most passionate and romantic kiss she had ever received.

"Wow Alex that was amazing!" She exclaimed. "I know but thank you that helped center me." Alex went and sat on the couch; after a while Harley came in with Gate.

"What's up guys?" Alex asked because they seemed a little nervous. "Um well we found the bomb," Harley chuckled a nervous chuckle. "Really where is it?" Alex stood up and was about to congratulate them. "It just appeared in the middle of Central Park but there's a problem." Harley rubbed his neck. "What is it?" Alex was nervous too now. "It's enormous and burning with an enchanted flame, so there is nothing we can actually do except for kill Brinkin," Harley answered. "…Fuck!" Alex screamed. "If we didn't have enough pressure on us to defeat him already; now we got a giant bomb in Central Park."

"You knew there was a bomb threat," Gate added. "Yea I know but I didn't think he was gonna put a giant bomb in Central Park though!" Alex held his head and let it clear. "Oh well it'll just motivate more," Alex said, nodded, and smiled. Alex sighed and went back to sit on the couch.

"I think I'm just gonna go to sleep till tomorrow," Alex started complaining again. "Maybe it's best that way you'll be rested for tomorrow," Amy smiled and kissed him on the forehead then left.

The next day Amy woke Alex up. "Time to wake up honey!" She came in and took the blanket off of him. "Just ten more minutes," Alex crumpled up into a ball. "Nope today's the day Alex the day we all have been dreaming about since we started fighting Brinkin!" Amy sounded beyond excited. Alex opened his eyes wide and jumped up. "Yes it is! This thought to be endless battle is almost over!" Alex started dancing. "Well we meet him around six tonight," Amy reminded. "Right but still it all ends today." Alex put on his holster as well as Traul then his gloves.

"We end this for all those who died and all those who might die during this battle!" Alex tried to get the captains stirred up and ready for their final battle. All of them cheered and applauded Alex. "Now are you ready to get your hands dirty with the deaths of hundreds of demons?" Again all of them cheered. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Alex was straining his voice again even though he shouldn't. "Ok get your troops ready we set out at 5'o clock, on the dot." Alex pointed towards the door. "Amy if I don't make I just want you to know I loved you with every fiber of my being." Amy ran up and hugged him. "Don't talk like that!"

"I'm sorry but I'm just saying that I have to kill Brinkin myself; I'm the only one who can," Alex said. "I know you are but don't talk about it around me." Amy welled up; she couldn't stand the thought of losing her one true love. "I promised you I would protect you with my life and if that's what it comes down to so be it," Alex remembered his promise.

Amy continued to well up and she started full on crying like all the times before. "Don't worry Amy, I won't give up without a fight you know that." Alex smiled and headed for the meeting grounds before takeoff; Amy watched him walk away. She wiped her eyes then followed her love to the meeting spot. "Alright people we have two hours before takeoff so I just want you to be ready; so if you have anything to take care of do it right this minute." All of them left. "Um ok I didn't think you all had to do something but ok whatever," Alex rolled his eyes then went to check the weapons.

"Alex is everything in order?" Harley asked. "Yup we are so ready to kick some demon ass!" He shouted then laughed. "Good we better be because one mistake could take our entire group down and let Brinkin win." Alex rubbed his chin noticing that he was growing a beard. "Damn I gotta shave," Alex replied but not what Harley wanted to hear. "Is that really important right now?" Harley said a little aggravated.

"No I was just stating so that I don't forget," Alex joked. "This is serious man you have to be at the top of your game or we will die," Harley said with a very serious tone. "Yea I know I just hate things that are so serious."  
Two hours later.

"Alright everyone get in the time is now!" Alex cheered. "Let's go kill the guy who is threatening our great city and state!" Alex through his arm in the air and so did the others but in unison. All of the members got on the choppers to head out for Manhattan to battle Brinkin and his army of demons.

By the time they got there, guess what? No demons, at all; so they left the choppers all loaded with M-16's a couple grenades while some stayed back at the choppers with their rocket launchers. "Brinkin where are you?" Alex yelled. "I'm everywhere and nowhere all at once." Brinkin joked but truth was he was on top of the castle. "I'm right here Alex!" Alex looked up to see him standing and waving at him. "Come on guys!" So they started to run forward when Brinkin snapped his fingers; an army surrounded them.

"Damn that's a lot of demons." Alex observed then brought out Traul and started slashing every demon he could. "Ha ha ha!" Alex laughed while killing demons. Then the rest of the group got into the swing of things and started shooting the demons. "Take this motherfuckers!" Harley shot several then bashed a couple with the butt of the gun.

Amy ran up and covered Gate who was about to get attacked from behind. "Thanks Amy I owe you!" Amy nodded and ran off. Alex still slashing the hell outta all the demons he could.

"Is that all you got Brinkin? Send me a toughie!" Alex laughed. "Oh I'll give you a toughie." Brinkin said flying down and killing several of the cops. "How do you like that Alex?" Brinkin was about to do it again but Amy shot him when he was going towards the ground knocking him off balance killing two cops and like five demons.

"You little bitch!" He got up and flew over and grabbed her. "Ah! Alex help me!" Alex was still fighting and laughing when he heard her. "Yes Alex come help her!" Brinkin yelled. Brinkin flew back to the castle with Amy. "Damn it!" Alex tried to break through the mess of demons who stood in front of the castle but couldn't because he wasn't focused.

Harley came up to help Alex from getting attacked by shooting all the ones that were gonna jump on him. "I can't do it Harley; I can't save her I'm not strong enough!" Alex cried. Harley helped him off the ground. "You can't with that attitude, if you love her you can do it nothing can stop you be it demon or not." Harley reassured him like Amy did. "Thanks Harley," Alex said. Alex then tried to channel his power again like in the simulator. It didn't work…at first.

"Hey Alex you better come save her soon she's about ready to open up for me has she done it for you?" Brinkin laughed then stuck his tongue out and swung it from side to side. Alex gripped Traul really hard then launched a power blow killing the group in front of the entrance and also destroying the door. "I'm coming for you Brinkin," Alex said calmly. He felt the power from before but wasn't glowing and his eyes weren't red. A group of demons popped outta nowhere and attacked him but he took them out with a couple of slashes. Still walking to the throne room he kept getting attacked by demons that were taking out in ten seconds flat.

"Open the door Brinkin," Alex said in a gruff voice. "Who is it?" Brinkin chuckled. "Fine be that way." Alex drew back Traul then thrust it into the door which was destroyed and turned into like a million pieces. "Wow Alex, that was incredible, when did you get so strong?" Brinkin asked still laughing his ass off like usual.  
"Give me back Amy." Alex was still talking in his gruff voice. "What do I get?" Brinkin wanted to know. "Give me back Amy!" He yelled this time. "I don't think you get the point of bargaining." Brinkin tried to stifle his laughs. Alex sheathed Traul so he could un-holster his .44 Magnum. "Let her go and I don't put a bullet in between those stupid bug eyes."Alex bargained. "No I'm good." Brinkin smiled and brought Amy closer.

"I'm gonna count to three then I'm gonna shoot that stupid damn smile off your face." Brinkin stood up and walked forward. "I'm shaking in my boots Alex!" He said. "One…two…" Alex was about to finish when Brinkin interrupted him. "Oh my God you look so serious." Brinkin started laughing. "Three." Then as quick as a lightning, Alex shot Brinkin in the head when he was bent over laughing. Brinkin fell to the ground. Amy ran over to Alex. "Are you alright Amy?" Alex asked her while holstering his gun. "Thank you Alex!" She hugged the breath outta him. "Thank God you're alright." Amy looked up at him remembering the simulator again; the two laughed.

"Do you think he's dead?" Amy asked. "No but I think he's gonna be super pissed when he wakes up so you should go help the others." Alex kissed her then Amy left to help the soldiers. "Can Brinkin come out and play?" Alex asked then kicked him in the gut while he was trying to get up. "You know you're not suppose to kick someone when there down!" Brinkin raised his voice as the sentence went on.

"Yea but you're also not supposed to hurt girls," Alex added. "I didn't hurt her." Alex unsheathed Traul then rested it on his shoulder. "You better not have." Alex held Traul at his throat. "Because if you did I would gut you like a fuckin' fish!" Alex kicked Brinkin again.

"Do that again…I dare you!" So Alex being the cocky kid he is did it and Brinkin went berserk. He got up then he started changing Alex watched as his enemy turned into what was like a giant squid. "What the fuck is that?" Alex retreated up against the wall. "Now you see my true form!" Brinkin brought one of his tentacles down to try and smash Alex but he moved; Alex tried to slash him but it didn't work.

Alex tried to think of something while dodging the tentacles but it was difficult, until he saw Spektor. "That's it!" He thought and ran for the throne. Unfortunately Brinkin figured it out and broke the throne and Spektor went flying. Alex wall jumped off of the wall then Brinkin's tentacle and grabbed Spektor completing the demon blade Evolution. "Now I'm ready for you big boy!" Brinkin brought down one of his tentacles right on him but Alex cut in half. "Gah!" He yelled retracting the hurt tentacle. "You bastard, now you will feel my wrath!"

"I'm shaking in my boots!" Alex mocked Brinkin. Brinkin started to throw all his tentacles at him but Alex just cut them up except for one which went right through Alex's gut. Alex looked down at the tentacle that was penetrating his stomach.

Brinkin started laughing and then pulled out the tentacle leaving Alex to flop to the floor like a ragdoll. "Next are your friends and your little lovely girlfriend!" Brinkin laughed even harder. Alex with the little energy he had left stood up, lifted his hand toward the ceiling and clapped.

"What are you doing little man?" Brinkin asked right before bringing his tentacle back down onto Alex who grabbed it. "I finish you here Brinkin I told you that before!" Alex started swinging the big squid around and around in his own castle only to let him go and break through the ceiling. "Oh my God that's the Hell Gate!"

All the soldiers watched as Brinkin headed towards the Hell Gate but started to fall back down.

Alex picked up Evolution and with a burst of unknown strength launched it up hitting Brinkin and knocking him through the Hell Gate. "Goodbye Brinkin forever!" Alex then closed the gate and fell down.

All the demons remaining disappeared leaving all the surviving soldiers cheering. Amy looked around for Harley and finally found him…under a part of the building but just a small part; he was still alive but just barely. "Harley no you can't die," Amy said holding his hand. "I gotta it's my time I'm sorry Amy tell Alex…" With his dying breath he said, "I knew you could do it." Harley died in Amy's hands. "I told you old man this was a suicide mission." Gate walked up with a cocky tone in his voice. "Shut the hell up Gate he died and so did a lot of other people but not all of us died!" Amy yelled at him. "Calm down." Gate said. "I can't you just insulted your partner and friend you heartless bastard!"

Back in Central Park people watched as the clock stopped and the bomb disappeared and knew it was finally over.

Amy ran up to the throne room and found Alex dying on the wall. "Alex…what happened?" Alex was about to say something but passed out.

**12: Amy and Alex pt. 2 **

Alex awoke sometime between five to six days after the war. "What happened?" Alex awoke scratching his head. "You almost died after fighting Brinkin about a week ago," Amy said leaning over to smile at him and block out the sun. "Really then how am I still alive?" He asked her. "I saved you," Amy replied.

"Well I guess we're even." Alex joked. "No you saved my life more times than I can remember; I'm forever in your debt Alex." Alex smiled but then turned it upside down (sorry for the stupid joke) and held his stomach. "Ow that really hurts, am I gonna have a scar?" Alex wondered and looked at her. "Yup a pretty big scar from the look of those stitches."

"Sweet the ladies love scars," Alex said and laughed. "You better be talking about me." Amy said and got up and lied next to him on the hospital bed. "Of course I don't want any other girl after what we just went through." Alex kissed her on the cheek and Amy giggled. "I love you so much Amy and thanks for saving my life, you're the greatest woman a guy could ever ask for." Alex kissed her on the lips then Amy cuddled with him.

"Hey Alex it's me Burt I just wanna say thanks and when you get better the mayor wants to award you with something." Burt looked a lot better. "Hey Burt and your welcome I was just doing my job." Alex laughed. "I'm just glad I'm outta that job I truly never wanna do this again mainly because of all the deaths of my friends."

"I agree with you," Amy and Burt said at the same time. "Well that wasn't creepy," Alex said laughing then Amy pushed his head. "You gotta get better so you can see what the mayor wants to give you." Alex shook his head and Amy did to mocking him. Amy got up off the bed. "Rest up." Amy and Burt left so Alex so sleep.

Two weeks later

"Hello everyone I just wanna thank you all for gathering out her today and I don't wanna keep you long so I'll finish this as quickly. About a month one kid fought a psychotic demon determined on killing everyone and turning Earth into his own personal hell. That same kid today is going to receive the key to the city," Mayor Ross announced. "Everybody give it up for Alex Brannigan, our new hero!" Ross exclaimed. "Thank you Mayor Ross and thank you New York, I don't really deserve this I couldn't have done it alone there was just no way the one who really deserves it is…" Alex was about to say who when Gate walked up on to the stage. "…Harley deserves this more than me because without him I couldn't have saved my wonderful girl Amy."

Gate's mouth dropped. "You can't give the key to a dead guy; what about me?" Gate asked. "No one cares about you Gate otherwise you would be getting this but no one does and Harley helped me more than a lot of my friends; surely a hell of a lot more than you did." Alex replied. Gate got steamed and ran at Alex who gave him a good slug to the face knocking him off the stage.

"You all saw that he assaulted a police officer someone arrest him." Gate rubbed his face. "Shut the hell up Gate no one cares; that was self defense," Captain Hanson said. "Ugh you all suck you will be hearing from my attorney." Outta the audience a man stood up. "Well you better find a different one then because I'm not representing you after what I saw," Gate's attorney said. "Rob you've been my attorney for years. How can you leave me now?" Gate asked. "Because you tried to attack him first there for it is self defense." Rob replied.

"Somebody get that man outta here," Hanson commanded one of the five bodyguards. "Anyway this key doesn't just belong to Harley but everyone who died in the battle or before because those people died for what they believe in," Alex finished his speech and realized that was basically what Devon said about his father. "That was great." Mayor Ross came on the stage and hugged Alex. "Thanks Mayor and I meant it; this belongs to those people not me." Alex held up the key and gave it back to him.

"Alex you can take it to battle gravesite and leave it there but only for the day for obvious reasons," Ross agreed to Alex's speech. "Thanks Mayor, I'll bring it back tomorrow you can trust me." Alex stuck the key in his pocket and grabbed Amy's hand and got in the chopper.  
"I'll see you guys later!" Alex waved to all of New York as the two headed for the gravesite on Manhattan. "To think it's only been three weeks since all these people died it depresses me knowing I made it out but all these people died." Alex regretted. "Alex what about what you said in your speech?" Amy asked. "I know they died for something they believed in but still I'm alive I feel like I cheated death."

"That's a good thing cause if you weren't here who would take care of me?" Amy put her arm around the back of Alex's neck while Alex put his arm around her waist. "Good point who knows what kinda shenanigans you could get into if I weren't here to watch over you," Alex said and chuckled. Amy's hair was blocking her face so Alex pushed it back behind her ear. "There now I can see your beautiful face," Alex said mid kiss.

Then Amy looked over and saw Harley's grave and remembered what he told her to tell Alex. "Harley before he died told me to tell you 'I knew you could do it'." Alex's mood dropped from happy to sad. "Really he told you to tell me that?" He asked her. "Yea but what does it mean?" Alex was smiling again. "He told me that I could save you but I just had to believe and I finally got that through my head because at the time I was pretty messed up and didn't believe in myself which is what I needed to do to believe I could save you." Alex finished his explanation in one breath. "Wow he really was a good friend just like Devon," Amy said stirring up memories of their good, dead friend. They both sighed and looked for Devon's grave.

They looked all around till finally they found a grave that looked like it hadn't been dug but bore Devon's name. "Here it is 'Devon Davis 1973-2008'." Alex read. "Look what it says underneath 'beloved friend and brother' brother?" Amy wondered.

"I guess he had a brother I wonder if we'll ever meet him." Alex pondered on that for a moment then put the key on top of Devon's gravestone. Then the two hopped into the chopper and took off back for New York.

"Oh you'll meet me one day I can promise you that Alex. I promise you that," Devon's brother said walking into the shadows near the castle remnants. Then He let out an incredibly evil laugh that echoed throughout the castles ruins.


	3. Amy and Alex pt1

**Shadow Dey**

By Steven Cooley

**1: The Beginning **

Alex Brannigan was walking hands in pockets down a seedy alleyway to get home Saturday night, the 27th of November. "God it's so fucking cold," Alex thought. He took his hands out and rubbed up and down his arms to warm them up, he was wearing a jacket but even with one it was cold. He made it half way down but out of a door way (which wasn't there the last several times he had walked down this alleyway) three guys in jackets with hoods covering their faces came out and got in his way.

"Excuse me." Alex tried to get passed but they stood in a line. "Hello there Mr. Brannigan," The middle one said. Alex was taken aback and retreated a little. "How do you know my name?" Alex said with a little force but was afraid of confrontation. "We know quite a lot about you Mr. Brannigan, where you live, where you work, where you go to lunch every day," The middle one spoke again.

They formed a little circle around Alex with the middle one at the time right in front of him. "Why do you know all this?" Alex clenched his fists. "We need you…out of the way," The one in the back spoke this time. Alex looked back at him but went back to the one in front. "What do you mean?" Alex's breathing steadily increased. "You stand between us and complete domination." The one in front said.

"Domination of what?" Alex's heart felt like it was going to explode.

"The world." The front one said with what Alex could tell with a smirk. All three threw back their hoods and Alex practically shat himself. Bang! It rang threw the dead air and unnaturally silent streets of New York. The front guy fell to his knees and dissolved. The other two's arms turned into like swords and they jumped towards the area where the bang came from.

A man jumped off a building across from the alley towards the two men. From what Alex could tell the guy was holding a rather large sword not a gun. The man blocked the freak that was ahead and dodged the other. He took this as an opportunity and slashed the one he dodged in half. Sheathing his blade and falling towards the ground he pulled out his gun and shot the other guy straight in the head; he landed on his feet on a car parallel to the building he jumped off of.

There was no evidence that any of the three men were ever there. He walked toward Alex. Alex turned to run away. "Run and I'll shoot you," he said. So Alex went to stop and tripped knocking himself unconscious. "Goddamn it…" That's all Alex could make out before going completely unconscious.

The next morning Alex awoke on an empty mattress in an empty room he had never seen before. "What the fuck happened last night?" He wondered to himself. Rubbing his head he got off the bed and looked around a little more before heading for the door only to find it locked from the outside. "Shit!" Alex said loudly but under his breath. He went back to the bed and rubbed his head a little more.

About five minutes later the door unlocked and a man walked in. "Good morning I brought breakfast I hope you like…" Alex interrupted him. "Who are you?" Before the man could answer he remembered all of last night's incident. "You're the guy who killed those freaky looking guys." "Yea I'm Devon and those weren't guys,"

"Well what were they?" Alex's mind was reeling; what the hell had he gotten himself into. "Those things were…demons." Devon put the tray on the bedside table. "What!" Alex yelled. Devon told him to calm down. "Yea they have been living here for about 80 years." "Are you telling me there are demons living here in New York?" Alex thought he was crazy but so was last night.

"Yes that's why we made this secret society to battle them," "Secret society?" "Yea we call ourselves the Shadow Dey."

"Shadow Dey?" Alex didn't know that question would involuntarily pull him into a huge war between humans and demons.

**2: Shadow Dey**

"Shadow Dey has been around since the early 1900's we fight these demons during the night because like vampires they hate the light because they're concentrated darkness." Devon explained to Alex. "Ok this is a little hard to believe," Alex said. "Yea I felt the same way when I started but now I am one of the top ranking soldiers." Devon told Alex now sitting on the bed.

"But after last night this may very well be the best explanation, but why did they want me?" Alex asked Devon. Alex was really worried about the question's answer and now wished he hadn't asked it. "Come with me," Devon motioned Alex to follow. Alex let out a sigh of relief that Devon didn't answer.

Devon showed Alex everything from the cafeteria to the weapons shop and everything in between like the captains office and computer room. He also introduced him to Burt the weapons specialist and Captain Brumman and all the little reinforcement guys. "Wow all this is amazing." "Yea I know; now to answer your question." Alex looked back at him with a troubled face. "You were chosen by Traul," Devon told him. "Traul?"

"Yup the Traul is a very powerful weapon." A man walked in after that. "Hey Charlie this is Alex, Alex this is our tech operator Charlie."  
"Hi Alex," Charlie shook Alex's hand. Alex noticed he was pretty buff for a tech operator. "Charlie, could you bring Traul to Alex?" "Sure Devon." With that Charlie left to get Traul.

"What is Traul exactly?" Alex asked Devon he also wanted to know why it chose him. "It's the one of the three demon blades created by Harbinger the half demon." "Who has the other two?" Alex was captivated by the story. "His brothers; they ended up killing him over the third blade."

"What do they need all three for?" Alex felt as if Devon were telling him a bedtime story. "It is said he who has all three demon blades has the ability to open the Hell Gate and release any soul in the world; dead of course." Alex was staring at Devon mouth agape, breathing heavily. "And I was chosen by Traul, the third blade, to do what exactly?"

"You must kill Linkin, the strong, and Brinkin, the wise, the two are twins and never fight without the other which makes beating them a challenge," Devon sat down to wait for Alex's reaction. "Are you outta your fuckin' mind?" Alex bellowed. There it was what every new member said. "No I'm completely serious you are the chosen one, like your father."Devon stood up as Charlie entered with something large wrapped in grayish cloth.

"Thanks Charlie," Devon said taking it.

"What do you mean 'like my father'?" Alex really wanted this question answered. "Your father was a member and my mentor but he took on Linkin and Brinkin by himself luckily he threw Traul out the window allowing us to take it back."

"Are you saying my father died to protect that goddamn sword?" Devon and Charlie looked at Alex and they could tell he was steaming mad. "Well among other things; we told him not to take them on alone but he was so damn headstrong a lot like you," Charlie said. "How can you say that?" Alex continued. "He was one of your members not to mention that stupid Traul holder and you insult him?" "Charlie wasn't insulting your father. Being headstrong isn't always a bad thing; it can always help getting a job done." Devon explained to Alex who was still steaming. "I don't fuckin' care what you call it that is a fuckin' insult!"

"Calm down!" Devon yelled and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Your father died doing what he felt need be done, can't you honor his sacrifice; he died defending the human race!" Devon yelled the whole thing. "He wouldn't have had to if that stupid piece of shit hadn't chose him and I'm not gonna die like a fuckin' dog!"

"Yes, you will without this you have nothing no life, no family, no friends and no future without Shadow Dey," Devon took Traul from Charlie and put it on the table in front of the sofa Alex was sitting on. "Just try Traul out; I'm going for a walk." Alex watched as Devon left then turned his attention to Traul. He undid the cloth and grabbed it by the hilt and held it up in the air. It was beautiful towards the bottom of the blade it was black all the way up to the middle then orange from where the black left off till almost the top, the top was red but like blood red.

"Wow," Alex continued to look at it. "Here this will let you carry it around with you at all times." Charlie handed Alex the sheath to Traul. "Thanks Charlie and I'm sorry for yelling at you I guess I'm a little mad now I know what my dad really died from."

"It's alright Alex but you should go talk to Devon he may be still pissed."

"Ok," Alex tied the rope from the sheath around his chest so he could pull the blade out of the right side since he was a righty.

"Has anyone seen Devon?" Alex practically asked everybody. Finally he asked the cook and pointed to the bridge. So he ran to the bridge and there he was looking at the water. "Hey." Devon said to Alex before he was over there. "Hey Devon I just wanted to say I was sorry," Alex said offering his hand for a hand shake. "I understand but you gotta understand your father meant a lot to me too," Devon told Alex. "You're right he was your mentor just like your mine." Alex said with a smile. "So are you finally ready to become a member of the world's greatest secret?"

"Oh you better believe it." The truth is he was so the two walked back into the computer room. "Charlie set up a room for us," Devon said. "No problem Devon."

Before they could get into the room Captain Brumman came in. "Devon our negotiator is here," Alex looked at Devon. "Who's 'the negotiator'?" Alex asked. "Amy is the negotiator; negotiators are Hell Gate openers." Charlie told him. So then Alex looked back at Brumman and now standing next to him was this beautiful, petite 19 year old girl. Alex's mouth was wide open; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She wore a frilly pink shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes like a normal teenager. She also had the most beautiful straight brown hair which she kept pushing back to keep it outta her face.

**3: Amy and Alex pt. 1 **

Devon ran up and hugged her. "Amy it's so great to see you again."

"I feel the same about you Devon." Amy said. "Oh Amy we got a new member," Devon stood aside so Alex was in view and when the two made eye contact it was like something outta romance novel. Alex kind of jogged up there so they could shake hands. "Hi Amy I'm Alex," He shook her hand. "Hi Alex, oh is that Traul?"

"Yea it is I'm the new Traul carrier." "Great it's been a while since we had a new one." Amy looked toward Devon. "Not since Jonathan." Devon looked down and Alex looked at everybody. "Amy this is Jonathan's son," Devon pointed at Alex. "Wait my father's name was Michael."

Everybody looked at everyone and Brumman, Devon, Amy and Charlie all stepped outside. "So is he Jonathan's son?"

"I don't know but he can wield Traul," Captain Brumman said. "Yea so now we gotta find it out," Amy said. "And I can do it." The three looked at her. Captain Brumman nodded his head and they all went back inside. Alex got off the couch. Amy walked toward him. "Alex we have to do something to tell us who your father is."

"OK; do whatever you need to." Amy took his hand and put her hand on it to see into his past.

Nineteen years ago.

"Ok Linkin and Brinkin your finished meet your death at the hands of Traul," Jonathan said. "Ok Jonathan you want to try us on then so be it; go get him Linkin." Brinkin told his brother. "Yes brother." With that Linkin ran forward to kill Jonathan. Linkin thrust his blade and Jonathan parried the blow; Jonathan slashed Linkin who retreated a little. Jonathan ran and kicked Linkin and knocked him back then delivered a blow sending him through the air.

"Now for you; Linkin come on down." Brinkin was astounded at Jonathan's quick defeat of his brother. "Goddamn you Jonathan!" Brinkin clapped his hands and all the swords on the wall flew towards Jonathan. Jonathan snickered at this. With lightning speed he deflected all the blades in a flash of explosive proportions. "Impossible!" Brinkin yelled as he fell to his knees.

"You knew this would happen." Jonathan laughed all of a sudden he looked down a blade was through his gut and Linkin was laughing. "We got them all now!" The two laughed and with his last bit of strength he threw Traul out the window. "No!" Brinkin yelled. Linkin threw Jonathan off his blade onto the other blades that lay on the floor.

Linkin ran to the window to find that Shadow Dey already had a hold of it. "Fuck!" The two yelled.

"This is Traul but where is Jonathan?" Devon said but it dawned on them. "No…No!" Devon yelled at the top of his lungs. "Come on." Captain Brumman said. "Yea Devon we can't take them," Anne said. So the three left with Traul and one less ally.

Present day.

Amy took her hand off Alex's. "How do you know everything that happened that day?" Amy asked. "My mom told me that as a bedtime story sometime; I thought it was just a story." Alex knew now his mother lied about who his father was but not the story.

"So…is he Jonathan's son?" Devon asked. "Yup and you knew my mother?" Amy asked looking straight at Devon. "I don't know; what's her name?" "Anne." Devon's eyes were as wide as possible. "Yea I know your mother but I didn't know that was your mother to be honest we kinda had a fling," Devon said and rubbed his head. "What?" Amy and Alex said at the same time. "Are you serious?" Amy said. "Your mother was gorgeous and I loved her maybe that's why I'm so protective of you," Devon explained his love for her mother some more. "Ok that's enough," Amy said sighing. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish I could find someone like that," Amy said and the two looked deep into each other's eyes and looked into them for about three minutes while the other's talked. "Hey…" Devon said but they barely heard him. So Devon kinda yelled. "Hey…!" Devon said. "What?" The two said. "I hate to break this beautiful moment but Alex we have to train you." Alex rubbed his head and let out a laugh and Amy giggled.

"He's right Amy I gotta train if I want to stand half a chance at beating Linkin and Brinkin."Alex smiled at Amy and she smiled back. "Come on lover boy," Devon pushed Alex toward the simulator. "Amy let me show you to your new room," Captain Brumman said. Amy looked back to Alex to see if he was looking back and he was.

Everyone there felt the attraction between these two lovers. "Ok Charlie, give us a pretty easy one to start out on."

"You got it Devon," Charlie replied.

"Ok Alex take these gloves they will help you get a tighter grip on Traul and this." Alex took the double side holster armed with two guns one a Desert Eagle and the other .44 Magnum. "Uh…thanks?"

"They were your fathers." Devon explained because Alex obviously didn't understand why Devon was giving him guns. "Oh ok that makes more sense." Alex strapped them on and slipped the gloves on and stepped into the portal.

Alex appeared in what he could tell was like a western setting. "Why the hell did you send me here?" Alex asked Charlie and Devon over the com link. "It's simple and not too hard to destroy if you get caught in a tough situation."

"Interesting." Alex took a couple steps forward when all of a sudden demons popped up. "Well that's fast, ok come on you bastards." Alex drew both of his guns and started shooting when they lunged at him. One grabbed him from behind holding him for the others. "Now you will end up like your father," The demon said.

"What did you say?" Alex shot the son-of-a-bitch in both feet. "Ow fuck!" He said in his dark gravelly voice. Alex holstered his guns and unsheathed Traul. "Talk about my father I dare you motherfucker!" He gripped Traul with both hands and swung down hard obliterating him. "Anyone else want some?" They all ran towards him with a few quick swings he killed almost half; Alex pulled out his Desert Eagle and started shooting the rest but stabbed the one to his right. "Oh yea!" Alex was jumping around excited on beating all the demons.

"Don't get to happy just yet kid you gotta face the boss," Charlie killed his joy. "Are you kidding me? Ugh," Alex rubbed his head a little. A large, black, and swirling vortex appeared; two large claws grabbed the sides of the vortex pulling itself up. "Oh shit," Alex said weakly backing up. "Hello young human, you stand in our way, you must die!" The giant demon growled at him. "Ok here we go." Alex gripped Traul (which he had sheathed earlier) and unsheathed it. Alex ran at the demon and jumped back when he swung at him. Alex continued to run forward and dodged his hand again but stuck Traul through his hand sticking it to the ground; he drew his guns and ran up his arm and shot it at close range only to get knocked into a nearby building.

"Ok, ugh, ow." Alex stood up outta the rubble and grabbed Traul which was pretty close to where he was obviously the thing got his hand back.

Then with his other hand he grabbed Alex. "God…" Was all Alex could get out the demon was squeezing him so tight. "Alex!" Amy came running out. "Amy," Alex was gasping for air while trying to break free. "Ah you know this young one."

The demon took his other hand and smashed her.

"What?" Alex's anger raised beyond any he's ever felt. "Ahhhhh!" A powerful aura appeared around Alex and his eyes went blood red and Traul started glowing. Almost foaming at the mouth and he broke the grasp but didn't fall to the ground he stayed in the air; throwing his arm back with Traul he shot the demon up in the air. While the demon was in the air Alex took his left hand and opened a portal and when the demon fell down he stuck Traul up and the demon landed on it; a quick couple spins and he threw the demon into the portal.

He then made it disappear but Alex then fell down to the ground quickly he got up and left the training room. All lopsided he stumbled out of the portal into the room. "Jesus Alex that was amazing." Devon said. But Alex wasn't looking at them he hurried over to Amy. "Thank God you're ok." Alex said quietly and passed out.

The group put him to bed. "What the hell just happened?" Amy asked. "We put a virtual you in there to see what would happen we never expected that." Charlie explained. "Yea it was like nothing I've ever seen he has powers that no one should have. He is greater than his father, no wonder Traul chose him." Devon said looking at Captain Brumman. "What exactly happened?" Amy asked sternly. "The boss crushed you and he started glowing, his eyes turned blood red, Traul was glowing and he was also floating when he opened a gate which I think was the Hell Gate."

"Are you saying he's a negotiator?" Amy asked. "No but he has the ability to open it only in a different way." They all were astounded by this kid.

"I really can't believe it this kid is the one that we've been looking for and to think he is only 19." Charlie remarked. "Yea he seems to lose it if you get hurt or die so he has a strong emotional tie to you Amy." Devon noted. "He loves you a lot Amy that's why he was able to sustain that pain of the loss of power after the surge just to make sure you were ok not many people can do that." Brumman added.

"I know he does and I think I feel the same I've never felt this way about anyone before." Amy gave a very shy cute smile before giggling. "When he wakes up you need to be next to him," Devon told her. "I will."

**4: Amy's dark past **

Alex finally awoke from his long sleep. "Hey sleepy head it's about time you woke up I was worried about you." Amy gave him a glass of water. "Thanks Amy I'm just glad you're ok when you died in the simulator I almost died." Amy smiled because she knew it was true, he truly loved her. "I have never been so scared in my life; I never want that to happen never again." Alex took a sip of his water. Amy went and hugged him and Alex of course hugged back. "Thank you Alex I've never had someone care about me that much," Amy said choking back tears.

"I would protect you with my life; I promise you that." Amy was now fully crying because that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. "Are you ok Amy?" Alex asked but just let her cry on his shoulder. "Yes and no." Amy said looking at Alex's blue eyes and she kissed him; Alex was a little shocked but just embraced it. "Oh I'm sorry Alex; I didn't mean to just kiss you like that." Amy pushed her hair back to get it outta her face. "No it's ok really," Alex smiled and the two laughed. "By the way what did you mean you've never had anybody care about you that much?"

"Oh well my parents died in a fire when I was five so I grew up in a foster home." Amy replied. "Oh my God Amy I'm so sorry that happened to you," Alex held her hand and he saw into her past.

10 years ago.

"Come get your slop you little shit's," The cook said. All the kids young and old got in the line for the food which looked horrible like vomit. Around the middle stood a nine year old girl which Alex could tell was Amy. "Outta my way bitch," And the kid pushed Amy outta the way and cut in front of her. "Hey what're you doing?" Amy asked the older kid. "I'm taking my rightful spot in front of little shit's like you the little nothing's." He said turning back around.

"That's not fair," The guy sighed and turned around and slapped her. "Who says life is fair if it was none of us would be in this fuckin' position. "Yo keep the damn line moving." The cook said. "Let me help you up," The guy behind her said.

"Thank you," Amy said. "No problem I'm Peter what's your name?" Peter wanted to know. "I'm Amy it's nice to meet you Peter." The two shook hands. "Oh look at the two love birds." The jerky kid in front of Amy said. "Shut the hell up Virgil," Peter said. "Look who found a pair of balls, maybe later you can get your penis then your gender change will be complete." Virgil started laughing. The three kept going in line while everyone followed.

"Don't mind Virgil he's been in and outta homes for like seven years so he kinda thinks of himself as the king." Peter explained Virgil's being an asshole. "Wow that's why he's such a jerk," Amy said. "Yea but he didn't use to be that way he used to be semi-nice a couple years ago I wonder what happened." Peter and Amy wondered.

For the next couple weeks Amy and Peter build their relationship up and before no time the two were almost inseparable.

"Do you think will be best friends forever?" Amy asked Peter even though the two had made a pact about a week ago to do just that. "Of course there isn't anything that will tear us apart." Peter smiled. "Hey freaks," Virgil said walking by and knocking Amy's tray on the ground. "What the hell Virgil?" Peter said standing up to him. "You got something to say to me big man?" Virgil walked to about an inch away from Peter. "Yea pick up that tray you asshole." Peter said very bravely. "No Peter wait it's no big deal," Amy explained.

"You should listen to your girlfriend it may save your stupid insignificant life." Virgil started to walk away. "No someone needs to knock you down to size, so do it." Peter said and Virgil burst out laughing. "Oh that's good you little punk," Virgil said stifling his laughter. "I mean it pick up the damn tray or else!" He yelled. Virgil only started laughing harder. "Oh that's priceless." He let out one final laugh before slugging Peter across the face; Peter fell backwards onto the cafeteria floor. "Ow!" He yelled.

"Come on big man let's see what else you got." Virgil gave Peter the 'bring it on sign'. "Don't do it Peter," Amy said who was kneeling down next to him. But Peter got back up and checking his mouth to see if it was bleeding; it wasn't. So Virgil said what he had just said again; Peter lost it and lunged at him knocking him to the ground and started pounding his face in. "Take this you son-of-a-bitch!" Peter screamed and Virgil started crying told him to stop. "Peter stop!" Amy said and grabbed him off Virgil.

Peter got off Virgil who lay bawling his eyes out on the ground; he looked at his hands which were stained in blood. "What did I do?" He ran off. "Peter, wait up," Amy ran off after him. The rest of the cafeteria watched as Amy and Peter run off then they started laughing at Virgil. "Shut the fuck up you assholes!" Virgil yelled though a broken nose and several broken teeth. He ran to the bedrooms.

"Peter, are you ok?" Amy finally caught up to him. "You should ask Virgil that," Peter smiled. "What happened?"

"I don't know I just lost it when he said it a second time he's just such a prick." Peter tried to explain his blackout moment. "I know but I never expected you to do that." Amy remarked. "Yea I know me neither." The two sat there and talked for about an hour.

The rest of the day was pretty less eventful they didn't see Virgil all day but what happened that night lives in infamy in the lives of all involved and the foster home.

Amy was asleep in the girls room she awoke to the feel of a hand placed forcefully over her mouth…it was Virgil even in the dark she could tell that bastard out. "Scream and I'll kill you and Peter, understand?" Virgil said. Amy nodded through tears running down her face. "Now let's see what's under here." He threw back the covers and pulled out a knife and hovered it around her vagina. Amy was bawling now. "Oh are you afraid of the knife or the fact I'm gonna rape you?" Virgil let out a little laugh.

Virgil took off her pants. "Nice panties," Virgil remarked. "Please don't," Amy said muffled and through gasps from her bawling. "Oh that'll persuade me."

Luckily Peter walked by at this time to go to the bathroom. He noticed someone hovering above Amy. "What the fucks going on here?" Peter asked who he didn't know at the time was Virgil. "The guest of honor, Peter." Virgil said. "Virgil? Get away from her." Peter walked further into the room. "You want her come get her." Virgil laughed. "Fine!" He yelled and ran forward. Virgil turned around and stuck the knife right into his gut.

Peter fell back and the fell to his knees and slumped to the side clutching the knife. "Revenge fucker!" Amy gasped and grabbed the lamp from the side table and bashed Virgil's head in. "Bastard!" Everyone awoke to her with a lamp in her hand and Virgil on the ground next to Peter.

The cops were called a couple minutes afterwards and Peter and Virgil were taken to the hospital and Peter was placed in ICU. Amy was telling the police what happened. And with the prints on the knife they were able to confirm it. But the police wanted to check if Virgil told the same story (he didn't) so they arrested him for murder and attempted rape because Peter died.

Present day.

Amy drew her hand back. "Jesus Amy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." Alex was sitting straight up. Amy looked at her hand and back at Alex. "I gotta go," Amy replied and left. "Amy no wait a second." Alex got up even though he wasn't supposed to. He limped out into the hall after her. "Alex please don't," Amy said to him. "I have to Amy I really am sorry I didn't mean to look into your hurtful past." He continued to limp after her. "You mean too much to me for me to lose you." Alex felt the pain of his sore body so he leaned against the wall. A bunch of the people watched the two including Devon. "Please don't leave me alone." Alex pleaded."I'm sorry Alex I need a little time to myself because I tried so hard to forget my past. "Ok I understand that but you're not gonna leave are you?" Alex strained himself to stand up straight.

"No I promise Alex," Amy replied and went and kissed him quickly and left. Alex sighed and limped back to his room but was stopped by Devon. "You're not supposed to be outta your room." Devon said. "I know but I needed to talk to Amy," Alex explained his recklessness. "I know and I also know you saw her past and about Peter." Devon opened the door and Alex sat on the bed. "How do you know?"

"The same thing that you did, Alex." Devon pulled the sheets back. "It was horrible Devon. I never wanna see that again not to her."

"I know kid but she survived and is very strong but I know you gotta protect her but for now rest."

"Ok Devon." Devon left and Alex went to sleep.

**5: Bad Negotiation **

A week later after Alex was all better and they trained him for hours a day for a month. "Ok know we must set up a negotiation with Linkin and Brinkin," Devon told Alex. "Why?" Alex wanted to know while he loaded his guns. "To see if we can get them to pull their demons outta places in the city." Charlie explained as he walked to the computer. "Oh I see, so who's going?"

"We thought we'd let you lead this one alongside Amy." Captain Brumman said. "How come I get an answer from a different person each time?" Devon, Charlie and Captain Brumman all said "I don't know," at the exact same time. The three looked at each other and Alex burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Amy asked walking in on them. Alex explained. "Wow you guys very nice." Amy smiled and Alex was so happy to see that again.

"Well just to let you know I'm leading this negotiation Amy," Alex brought her up to speed. "Ok I'm sure you'll do a great job leading Alex." Amy went and sat next to him while he cleaned Traul. "Ok we want our Upper East Side cleared this time." Captain Brumman pulled a map down to show them all. "Devon and Charlie you're going with them you're the body guards to these two." Captain Brumman smiled.  
"Yea alright I don't care I wanna see Linkin and Brinkin again to remind me of how good I got it." Charlie laughed loudly.

Devon shook his head. "You are ridiculous Charlie." He rolled up a magazine and threw it at him. "What the hell." Charlie did the same and the two started physically fighting. "Calm down!" Brumman commanded. "Yessir." The two said. Alex smiled. "Are you nervous?" Alex asked Amy. "No it's not my first negotiation. Are you nervous Alex?"

"A little; I don't want anyone to get hurt." Alex continued to clean his blade. "You'll do fine I have faith in you." Amy laid her head on Alex's shoulder. "Thanks Amy," He put Traul on the table and placed his head on hers.

The group got all ready to board the helicopter and take them to the demon brother's castle on the outskirts of Manhattan.

"How come no one ever noticed the castle?" Alex looked out as they approached the castle. "It only can be seen at night and not many people go wandering the streets at night especially in the outskirts." Devon said to a zoning out Alex. "Wow that's a huge castle." Alex made an amazing observation to something that didn't need it. "Alex I have to give you something," Devon handed him what looked like a folded up old long jacket.

"What's this for?" Alex took the jacket. "It was your father's favorite jacket and he told me before he died that he wanted you to have it." Alex unfolded it and put it on. "Fits nice, thanks Devon." The group landed safely with no problems.  
"Oh by the way Alex this is Lenny he is the second in command to the reinforcements, he's gonna wait out here and send them in if we need it." Alex shook Lenny's hand. "I would be very careful with Traul and keep an eye on it so you don't lose it." Lenny said getting into the helicopter with the rest of them. The main four headed into the castle. Alex looked around at all the demons wandering around. Amy held onto Alex. "You said this wasn't your first negotiation." Alex put his arm around her to keep her close. "It's not but it's my first negotiation in here."

"Hey why aren't they attacking us or anything?"

"Well of they were to we could destroy the place and everyone in it." Devon explained the basics of a treaty between the two. "Oh ok that makes sense but we would die to," Alex replied. "Small price to pay to destroy them but we just want to negotiate not kill them." Alex didn't know what to say after that so they all kept walking up to the Great Hall.

"Were here, let us it." Devon pounded on the giant door. A group of demons opened them. "Hello again Devon and Charlie; wait who are the new ones?" Brinkin said. "This is our negotiator Amy and this is Alex Jonathan's son." Devon folded his arms and smiled. "Ah so you were chosen by Traul like your father I just hope you're more of a challenge." Brinkin and Linkin laughed heartily. Alex tried to run forward but was stopped by Devon. "Don't be stupid Alex you couldn't win." Devon said. Alex took a deep breath and stepped back. "So what do we do Alex?" Devon asked him since he was leading. "I don't know," Alex told him. Devon sighed. "Ok I'm leading. Amy you're up."

She walked up to the middle of the room. "Ok we are willing to negotiate the release some of your members from the Hell Gate if you give us back the Upper East Side." Amy stood there and looked into the beady black eyes of Brinkin who stroked his chin. "How many demons will we be given?" Brinkin asked. "Twelve if you retract your demons from the Upper East Side immediately." Brinkin continued to stroke his chin. "Twenty and I pull them out in a snap," Brinkin bargained. "Fifteen is as high as I go." Amy said. "Twenty or no deal." Amy looked back at the other three and Devon shook his head.

"Fine twenty and pull them out right now." Amy demanded. "Good and he snapped and all of them appeared in the Great Hall. "What the hell?" Alex looked around. "Leave my demons." Brinkin said. "Now your end of the deal." Brinkin said. So Amy shook her head. She put her hands together and started muttering some words he had never heard before. "Vortega yultayma gloki ard tunirt," Amy looked back up and made a backwards circling motion with her hands and a huge gust of air knocked all of them back a bit. A large black portal that Alex swore he saw before appeared.

Then Alex thought about his first time in the simulator that's what he summoned. "Isn't that what I summoned in the simulator?" Alex asked. "Yep it is." Charlie said. "Do you know what that is?" Devon asked Alex. "Um, the Hell Gate?" Alex said but soon came to the realization. "Holy shit I summoned one of them?" Alex covered his mouth because he was flabbergasted at the thought that he could do that.

"Only you opened yours a different way." Devon told him. Finally the Hell Gate was closed and the twenty demons were all near Brinkin and Linkin. "There and if we find any in the Upper East Side we'll be back with an army." Amy said walking back to her friends. "Was that a threat?" Linkin asked his brother. "What a dumb shit," Alex whispered to Charlie and Devon. "Yes he is. His brains are in his muscles." The three snickered. "Where do you think you're going?" Brinkin asked them. "If you leave you'll miss the show." Brinkin had the biggest smile Alex had ever seen on his face.

Alex then stepped forward. "What show?" Alex asked him. "Oh you know boy!" Brinkin pointed his blade towards them. "Kill them!"

All the twenty demons in the room went for them. Alex ran while unsheathing his blade and slashing a couple that got in his way. "Brinkin!" Alex ran up the throne's steppes but Linkin threw himself at Alex knocking him into the wall. "Ugh!" Linkin fell back to the floor but Alex was in the wall. When Alex was able to gain his stability back he jumped outta the wall and thrust his blade towards Linkin on the floor.

"Eat this you bastard!" But Linkin got outta the way.

The other three (well Charlie and Devon anyway) fought the remaining demons because a negotiator gets really weak after the opening of the Hell Gate. At one point three got onto Charlie making him fall to the ground but Devon punched a hole into each of their backs. "Thanks Devon." Charlie took his hand to pull him up. While he was helping up one more ran at them, the two regained their composure and uppercut the demon at the same time (knocking him up to the ceiling destroying him).

Alex had found out a system to block Linkin's attacks; three parries and a dodge seemed to work wonders. "Is that all you got?" Alex parried one more time before slashing Linkin across the face. "Ow! That not nice!" Linkin came running but Alex roundhouse kicked him knocking him to the ground; Alex held him at sword point. "Call off your demons Brinkin or I'll kill your brother!" Alex demanded. "Enough!" All the demons quit attacking the other three. "Now let my brother go!" Alex was about to let him up but Linkin obviously didn't hear him because he tried to stab Alex but Alex caught the sword and stabbed Linkin in the neck. "Linkin! No!" Alex removed the sword and ran back to his friends. "You motherfucker!" Alex was only half way to them when Brinkin launched these spike like things right passed Alex. The spikes went through the arms right leg and torso of Charlie; Alex ran to him, Devon and Amy were talking to him telling him to hold on. Alex finally got there. "Charlie I'm so sorry!" Alex was crying and so were others. "It's alright Alex I know there was nothing you could do." Charlie said weakly.

"Damn it I missed." Brinkin said. "Guess I'll have to try and shoot again." Alex held his eyes closed and then upon opening them again they were blood red and he was glowing so was Traul. Alex turned around and pointed his blade at Brinkin. "You really don't wanna do that." Alex said calmly. "Oh yes I do." This time he only launched three; Alex sheathed his blade. He punched the one closest to him shattering it he then grabbed the last two.  
"Now you will feel my wrath!" He tossed the two back at him but Brinkin and Linkin disappeared and it broke a post towards the back that held the roof together. Alex changed back. "We have to get outta here." He looked back at Charlie he could tell he was gone. "Fuck you Brinkin!" Alex yelled and the three ran away to get back to the helicopter. The trio killed only a couple demons because they had to leave and tell the captain. Finally reaching outside they ran to the helicopter only to find that all the reinforcement members were dead. "What the fuck?" Devon kneeled down next to Lenny to see how he died. "Someone shot all of these people." Alex un-holstered both of his guns just to be sure that whoever did this didn't do it to them.

"Whoever killed these people if you're still here come out." Alex heard a branch snap near the front of the copter and aimed over there only to lower them at the sight of who killed them. The other two gasped at who it was.

**6: Tricked & Betrayed**

Outta the darkness emerged Captain Brumman carrying a loaded rifle and had it aimed at Alex. "Captain?" Amy asked. "Yes it is, Amy and hello Alex and Devon." Alex re-raised his guns. "What the hell are you doing Captain?" Alex asked. "Something that shoulda been done 80 years ago, destroying Shadow Dey." The trio looked at him awkwardly. "Do you know the real reason Shadow Dey was created?" Brumman asked them.

"It isn't to combat demons?" Alex said. "Well yes but were not the hero's of this story." Captain Brumman walked closer to them. "Were the villains?" Alex thought aloud. "Yes we are; we killed Harbinger not Linkin and Brinkin."

"What?" Amy gasped. Devon stood up. "You're lying." Devon said looking very sternly at Brumman. "Oh no, I am not; we killed to him so we could take control of the Hell Gate." Captain Brumman looked like he was about ready to shoot them. Devon walked in front of his view. "Put your gun down." Devon took a hold of the gun.

"Let go Devon." Brumman demanded. Devon pulled out a gun and held it to his head. "No drop the gun or else," Devon commanded. Brumman sighed. "Fine, you guys win; continue to kill the ones that are trying to help." Brumman let go of the gun and Devon handed it back to Amy. "How could you kill all your friends in cold blood?" Devon pushed the gun further into his temple and cocked the gun. "Because all villains deserve to die and I was the only one who knew and could do it." Devon smiled and took the gun of his head. "You are so damn stupid; were you persuaded by Brinkin?" Devon asked. "He didn't need to."

"Answer the question!" Devon screamed and pistol whipped him. "You think you beating me will get me to tell you." Devon took the gun and pointed it at his knee and shot. "Oh God that hurt!" Brumman yelled as he fell to the ground. "You wanna tell me now?" Devon kneeled down. Alex holstered his guns because Devon obviously had this under control. "Bite me!" Brumman said and spit in his face. "I won't but this bullet will." Then Devon shot his other knee then stuck the gun in the wound. "Ah!"

"That feel good?" Devon laughed. Brumman continued to scream. "Now you wanna answer my question?" Devon asked. "Fine he did tell me; when I first started I got captured and I promised him to kill all of them for the truth so I did." Devon removed the gun from the wound. "See was that so hard?" Devon wiped off the gun and holstered it in the back of his pants. "Are you gonna help me?"

"Oh yea, you cooperated." Devon took the rifle from Amy. "Wait what are you doing?" Brumman stuck his hand in front of his head. "You sold us out you son of a bitch!" He pointed it at him. "I'm sorry Brinkin screwed with my head!" Brumman pleaded for forgiveness. "Did any of the people who you killed beg for forgiveness?" Devon asked. "I don't know."

"Liar!" Devon yelled. "No please God don't I don't remember!" Brumman continued to plead. "Oh my God you are the biggest baby!" Devon continued to yell at Brumman. "I'm so sorry if I could take it back I would.

"No you wouldn't!" Devon was tired of playing games with him. "Yes I would I swear I would!" Brumman was bawling. "Now tell me the truth did they beg?" Brumman took a break from bawling to reply. "Yes! They pleaded and begged and cried and I still killed them I'm so sorry."

"You're the most pathetic human being I've ever met," Devon remarked. "I know!" And then a bang rang in the air just like the night Alex met Devon. Alex held Amy in his arms and kept her from watching. "Now you know," Devon said throwing the gun down.

"Come on guys let's get outta here." Alex opened his eyes because he had his closed to and saw Brumman's head splattered everywhere. "Oh my God," Alex whispered. Amy tried to look. "No Amy you don't wanna see that, come on." The other two got on the helicopter. "You do know how to fly this right?" Alex wondered. "Yea I do," Devon said.

The three took off and flew back to headquarters. Then someone stared to talk on the CB. "Brumman did you take care of the pests?" All of them knew at once who it was. "I'm sorry Brumman isn't here at the moment can I take a message?" Devon asked and Brinkin laughed. "Ah looks like Brumman wasn't able to finish the job so what did you do with him?" Brinkin pondered. "I shot him in the head." Devon waited for Brinkin to reply.

"I shoulda recruited you." Brinkin laughed again. "You can't manipulate me." Devon replied. "You're probably right."

"I know I'm right and I'm coming after you; so did Linkin survive?" Devon asked. "Yea it takes more than a stab in the neck to kill my brother and by the way my members are on their way to destroy the Upper East Side." Brinkin laughed more maniacally than Devon had ever heard him before. "Then we may have to do something about that." Devon ripped the CB radio out and threw it outta the copter. "What are we gonna do?" Alex asked. "This ship has a Gatling gun attached to the left side; I need you to use it on the demons." Alex nodded his head and mounted the gun.

As soon as they got to the Upper East Side they didn't see any demons so they went lower to look around. When they still didn't find any demons they landed. "I think we got tricked." Devon said.

"If we did I'm gonna be really pissed." Alex added getting off the gun. Amy got outta the helicopter and looked around. Alex looked over at her she was pale as can be and looked really sick. "Amy are you ok?" Alex walked over and put his arm around her shoulder. She shook her head. "Is it because of Brumman?" Alex asked.

"Charlie and Brumman two of my friends were killed tonight this was a horrible night." Amy started breathing heavily. "I know but at least the three of us are still alive even if we did lose Charlie." Now Alex looked down and felt sick. "It's all my fault Charlie is dead!" Alex yelled and tears started to fall down his cheek not a lot just a little. "No it's not Alex." Devon said and walked up to him he grabbed him by the collar and put his face in Alex's. "It's Brinkin's fault because he tried to kill you and missed." Devon said as calm as possible. Alex shook his head in agreement. "Good so let's get outta here because it looks like there are no demons here." But as soon as he said that they were surrounded. Alex drew Traul and Devon pulled out the gun he threatened Brumman with. "This is bullshit I can't believe this!" Alex rushed forward stabbing the first one he could get to but then thought of something. He sheathed Traul and un-holstered his guns and ran and jumped off of one and unleashed a fury of bullets till he was out. "Yea bitches taste my fury!"

Devon carefully aimed and shot each one of his twelve bullets into twelve demons heads. "Ok now were outta bullets what are we gonna do now?" Devon asked. Then the two heard a long firing of bullets and saw Amy took the Gatling gun.

"Holy shit duck!" Alex said pulling Devon to the ground to avoid the barrage of bullets Amy was firing. "Yea go Amy!" The two cheered as demons kept trying to jump on them but got blown away. "Turn it the other way Amy!" So she did and Alex drew Traul. Then Alex just started slaying demons left and right. "God am I good or what?" Devon was beating the shit outta them with his hands. The two fighting the right weren't killing as many as Amy was on the left. But Amy eventually ran outta bullets but now all of them were on the right. "I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Alex bragged. Devon smiled as he kicked a demons head in.

Before too long the remaining demons ran away. "Many are all demons such courage less assholes?" Alex asked. "Pretty much," Devon answered. "Don't be too sure." A voice from behind said. The two turned around and Brinkin had a hand over Amy's mouth and one of those spikes coming outta his wrist pointed at her head. "Amy!" Alex yelled. "Yes it's your precious little negotiator." He licked her left cheek.

"Let her go you motherfucker!" Alex yelled. "No! I don't think I will if it pisses you off that much!" Brinkin said and laughed. Alex started to move forward. "Uh-uh stay where you are or this little bitch gets her brain on that wall over there." Brinkin cackled. Brinkin pushed the spike a little into her head but not enough to make her bleed.

"You almost killed my brother; I should kill this little bitch!" Brinkin yelled. "You killed my father and one of my friends! I shoulda killed your brother!" Alex screamed. "That's what they told you but if you wanna know the truth I can tell you it." Brinkin said.

"I don't fuckin' believe you!" Alex yelled at Brinkin. "Then your father will never be able to rest easy because his son won't have known what happened." Alex clenched his fists.

"If you wanna save your little beauty kill Devon!" Brinkin said. "What!" Alex said. "Your buddy was the one who killed him." Alex's eyes were as wide as they had ever been. Alex looked at Devon. "Is that why you didn't like to talk about him?" Alex asked. "Don't listen to that shithead!" Devon yelled and pointed at Brinkin.

Alex was breathing hard. Alex grabbed him by the collar. "Then why don't you tell me why you don't like talking about him?" Alex was talking through clenched teeth. "Alright I did it! I killed your father but only because he became a demon like them." Alex let go of his shirt and punched him across the face. "You bastard Devon!" He started pounding on him. Then he pulled out his .44 Magnum and put one bullet in and cocked the gun.

"Yes kill Devon the man who killed your father!" And without any thought and no pause he turned his gun to Brinkin and pulled the trigger shooting him in the chest. Amy ran over to Alex. "You'll regret this Alex! I swear to you." Then he disappeared again. "Bring it Brinkin I'm not afraid of you!"

Alex holstered his gun. "Thank you Alex!" Amy kissed him several times and hugged him holding him as close as possible. "I had to do something I made a promise." Alex said. Then the two looked over at Devon who was getting off the ground. "Let me help you." Alex helped him up but soon got pushed away. "Hey man I'm sorry about beating the hell outta you but I had to make it look convincing." Alex explained. "I know but Brinkin brought back some painful memories," Devon said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"What're you talking about?" Alex asked. "Your father…almost killed me," Devon said. "What?" Alex asked. "Jonathan fell victim of Brinkin's trickery and beat me and almost killed me but I was able to snap him outta it." Devon turned towards them. "I don't believe this so did you really kill my father?" Alex looked a little lost. "I did I'm so sorry but he had lost it and went crazy."

"Oh my God…" Alex couldn't find any words to say at this very moment. Alex walked away. "Alex where are you going?" Amy asked. "Why didn't you tell me Devon?" Amy asked him. "I didn't think that anyone would ever find out so I didn't find a need for it." Devon replied. "Jesus Devon you're an idiot." Amy said and walked after Alex. After like a minute he went after both of them. "Amy wait up, I'm sorry I didn't want to do it but he woulda killed us all if he joined Brinkin and Linkin." Devon ran up to her.

"Even so you coulda told someone, like me." Amy said. "Well you both know now," Devon remarked. "Yea 19 years after the fact," Amy retorted. "I truly am sorry but I did tell people." Devon rubbed his head. "Oh yea who did you tell?" Amy looked and Devon sighed and told her the names. "Brumman, Charlie and Anne." Devon said. "My mother knew?" Amy seemed a little shocked.

"Yea she did because I trusted her along with the others." Devon revealed. "You are aware all of them are dead?" Amy made note. Devon thought about it. "Maybe Brinkin didn't try to kill Alex tonight maybe he did try to kill Charlie?" Devon thought. Then Amy joined in on the thinking. "Did they ever find a reason for the fire that killed your parents?" Devon asked. "No they thought it was because of a candle but I never bought that." Amy said.

"Maybe he's trying to kill all the people who knew." Devon pondered on that. "But why?" Amy started calling out Alex's name. "I don't know but all the people killed tonight except for the recruits knew about me killing Jonathan."

"Maybe they wanna kill all the people who know because he isn't dead." Devon said. "But how can that be?" Amy asked. "I don't know but it's not like we kept the body; this could be why they want to get the last blade, to open the Hell Gate and retrieve Jonathan's tortured soul and make him help Brinkin and Linkin to destroy Shadow Dey along with the world." Devon stopped when he saw Alex. "There he is." The two ran for him. "Alex are you ok?" Amy asked.

"Yea beside my friend killed my father." Alex said in monotone. "Alex I wish I could take it back." Devon said. "I bet you could." Alex said still in monotone. "We wouldn't be in the middle of this war if I hadn't killed him because your father woulda grown stronger and killed us all." Devon explained how bad his father was. "I understand Devon you did it for us all but I still wish I coulda known my father."

"Well if Brinkin gets a hold of Traul were all gonna meet your father again real soon." Devon replied. "What?" Alex asked. "Brinkin is killing off all the people who knew your father was killed by Devon so that the walk into a trap and he can kill all of Shadow Dey." Amy summarized their long talk.

"That's unbelievable how would that even work?" Alex asked. "Well if everyone thought that Linkin didn't kill him than everyone would know that there was someone who was turning our people into demons from the inside of the society and then he wouldn't be able to control them because they would take precaution from his tricks." Devon explained Brinkin's plan. "Damn he's smart!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yea we gotta do something." Devon said. "But what?" Amy asked "Well first we gotta go back to headquarters."

**7: The plan **

Back at headquarters the crew told everyone what had happened. "Damn what the hell are we gonna do?" Burt asked. "That's the next part is to figure out our plan to stop this because now Brinkin has us three who know but he doesn't know you guys know so we got him by the short hairs." Alex said. "But if he gets Traul or Amy then he can get my father's soul and we'd all be fucked then." Devon added.

"If you guys need us we'll be in the meeting room thinking of something."Alex informed them. The three headed there. "Ok I'm at a loss at what to do." Devon said. "I'm with you on that." Alex agreed. "I got something," Amy said outta the blue. "What is it Amy?" Alex asked. "Well we could pretend to be one of Brinkin's followers that are inside Shadow Dey; it would be a setup." Amy proposed. "But wouldn't he know who was one of his followers?" Alex said.

"Not necessarily if one of his original followers like Brumman were to trick one he wouldn't know that one but that person can't be any of us three." Devon explained Amy's plan to Alex. "Oh I see but if it isn't one of us three who will it be." The three thought and all came to one conclusion: Jason the new guy. All three then had to go find him so they started asking around. Finally after twenty long minutes they tracked him down in the computer room.

"Jason where are you kid?" Devon asked. "I'm here sir." Jason said right next to Devon. "Oh good." Alex slapped Devon. "I didn't know what he looked like." Devon whispered to Alex. Alex and Amy sighed. "Real nice job Devon," Alex remarked. After a real quick pause he said, "Shut up." Devon shook Jason's hand. "Hi what can I do for you sir?" Devon smiled. "I need you to come with us on a negotiation."

"Uh ok sir but do you really want me to do it?" Jason asked he also thought it in his head. "Yes I do you are the perfect candidate." Devon replied. "Ok what do I have to do in the negotiation?" Jason wondered. Alex rubbed his hands together. "We need you to pretend to give me over to them like you were possessed by Brinkin." Alex told him plan A. "Oh I don't know." Jason was a little scared. "You don't really have a choice," Alex said. Devon started biting on his nails.

"But that's not fair," Jason replied. "No it's not but we need to take them down one at a time," Devon just had to say. "Well how is this plan supposed to work?" Jason asked with a tone. "Here's how I see it: Linkin takes me while Brinkin fulfills his end of the deal and I kill Linkin and get the second blade and stop my father from coming back." Alex waited for a response. Jason licked the back of his front teeth. "That plan is never gonna work," Jason replied but he sounded like a dick if there ever was one. "Yes it will," Amy said. But of course she's gonna say it'll work she came up with it.

They couldn't persuade him so they threatened him. "If you don't do this, we may have to tell people you really are possessed by Brinkin and see what they have to say about it." Jason had a shocked look on his face he shoulda known if someone can't be persuaded then they use threats. "Ok fine I'll do it." Jason sighed. "Good come on let's get ready," Devon said leading him back to the meeting room to explain negotiation procedure. "I really wish I didn't have to threaten you but if you fuck us in negotiation we will be forced to take you down." Devon shrugged his shoulders as if to say sorry but true.

"Shit that's a little extreme don't you think?" Jason panicked. "No not for who were dealing with," Alex chimed in. "Ok to make you look like you were possessed by Brinkin," Devon said ecstatic. Alex and Amy looked at him a little scared. "Well how are we supposed to do that?" Jason asked. Devon chuckled and licked his bottom lip from side to side in a fast motion. "I don't like the look of that…"

Devon started putting make up on him: eye shadow and a little face powder to make him look paler.

"Magnificent job if I do say so myself," Devon let out a hearty laugh to stroke his ego. Alex sighed and placed his face in his hands. "This is why you shouldn't drink the bong water Devon," Alex said sarcastically. "Shut up Alex; don't make me do you too." Devon gave Jason a mirror to check himself out. "I look like my mother!" Jason exclaimed.

"No need to worry this will go off without a hitch, I promise." Devon turned to the other two. "So what do you think?" Devon wanted their honest opinion. "I think he looks like his mother," Alex joked. "I will…kill you Alex." Devon smiled a devious smile. "Gotcha Devon." Alex gave thumbs up. Amy laughed and told him, "Not too bad Devon are you going into like a beauty school?" Amy asked.

"Hardy har har." Devon jested. "Now we need to get in contact with Brinkin and Linkin," Devon planned their next move. "How do you expect to do that?" Jason asked parting his hair to the left side. "What the hell are you doing?" Alex wondered. "Uh, nothing," Jason spoke nervously and put the mirror down. "They have webcam in there castle so we can get in touch," Devon explained. "Ok if that works but you're not gonna make the call are you?"

Devon shook his head. "You are," Devon pointed at him. "Why not Amy?" Jason wanted to know. "Because he knows that Alex loved her and she would never turn him in." Jason let out the world's longest sigh. "Again sorry this has to be done for the safety of the planet." Devon looked down at his feet. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish this fuckin' war would end and we can all go back to peaceful lives ya know?" Devon let his feelings be known. "Yea of course we know come on this is not a life I would wish on anyone," Amy replied.

"Yea it does suck but we made all these friends and I wouldn't give that up for anything the whole Brinkin killing everyone I could do without." Alex pointed out. "Good point but back to the issue at hand to get a hold of Brinkin let's go."

They called up the brothers and Alex, Amy and Devon hid in a corner and no one else was in the room. "Hello Shadow Dey member what can I do you shit's for?" Brinkin appeared on the screen with a smile as always. "Hello Brinkin I have something you want but it'll cost ya." Jason stood tall and held a steady voice. "Oh ya what is it?" Brinkin was had a little displeasure in his eyes because he didn't like being talked to like that.

"I will give you Alex and Traul if you give back all of New York," Jason lied. "Hmm you want a lot from me for such a hefty price; anything else could you give me?" Brinkin was interested now. "Like what, pray tell, else would you like?" Jason pondered on all the things he could ask for and didn't like any of them. "I want Devon and the little negotiator bitch!" Brinkin demanded.

"…No I will only give you Alex and Traul and if you don't want those two then go fuck yourself!" Jason yelled and flipped Brinkin off. Jason turned off the cam. "What the fuck man!" Alex screamed. "Don't worry I know guys like him he will give in to our demands."Jason said. Alex sighed, crossed his arm and shook his head. "As long as you know what you're doing; I won't stop you." Alex stepped back into the corner. After only a couple minutes Brinkin called back. "No one talks to me like that! I like you kid what's your name?" Brinkin asked. "Its Jason sire," Jason introduced himself and bowed. "Very nice Jason and I'll take you upon your offer because I like you so where do you wanna meet?" Jason thought about it. "Brooklyn Bridge tomorrow night," Jason told him.

"Very well tomorrow night Jason." Brinkin nodded and turned off the cam.

Jason let out a very long breath.

"Damn Jason good job!" Alex exclaimed at his marvelous performance. All three started clapping and patting him on the back. "Thanks God I feel like I'm gonna shit my pants," Jason joked at his nervous stomach. All of a sudden Jason ran out to the bathroom because he was gonna get sick. "Ugh that's nasty," Alex said observantly. "Gee ya think Alex?" Alex threw Devon a nasty look to show he was pissed.

"So now we just gotta wait till tomorrow and you're absolutely 100 percent sure this will work?" Devon asked Amy. "Well 94 percent sure," Amy replied. "That's good enough for me."

**8: Linkin's death **

The four plus the other recruits and Burt shuttled into their stealth jet and took off for the Brooklyn Bridge. "Wouldn't there be people on the Brooklyn Bridge since it's not secluded?" Alex asked. "People more or less disappear when the demons are out except for us because we have some sorta protective spell over us or something like that." Devon went and hid off to the side (as did everyone else) so that Jason could take Alex alone to Brinkin and Linkin. "Ok Brinkin I've got your prize right here," Jason yelled from the front part of the bridge to where they were about in the middle.

"Good now I'll be able to kill both of the Brannigan's!" Brinkin started cackling and Linkin joined in but his was more of like a deep inhaling of a chicken. "Yes you can sire!" Jason edged closer and closer to Brinkin and Linkin. Alex took a deep breath when they were like seven yards away.

"Here you go," Jason said to Brinkin and dropped Alex on to the ground. "He is alive correct?" Brinkin looked a little pissed. Jason nodded his head. "I wouldn't kill him before getting him to you," Jason told him. "Linkin take him back to the car; I'll be there soon," Brinkin commanded him. "Yea Brinkin I cans do that." Linkin picked up Alex's body and headed towards the other end of the bridge.

"Now your end of the deal," Jason said. "Yes you want New York back I suppose I can go terrorize some other state." Brinkin smiled his dark, dirty smile and laughed. Brinkin snapped his finger and you could see all these dark lightning like bolts shoot up and towards Manhattan. "Wow that was amazing." Jason applauded his immense power. "Thank you nice doing business with you," Brinkin replied. Brinkin shook his hand and Jason looked like he was being shocked. "Never talk to me like that again!" After Brinkin yelled this Jason erupted in to a pool of blood; everyone watched this and where blown away. "Oh no, fuckin' way!" Devon yelled and ran out shooting at Brinkin and everyone else followed.

Linkin had turned around to see his brother being fired at when Alex broke free of his grip. "It's you and I now Linkin, your brother can't help you!" Alex unsheathed Traul and Linkin drew Drake. "Ok you die now annoying man!" Linkin yelled. The two ran at each other blades clashing were all you could hear over there. Linkin kept smashing Alex but he was able to block from above until he rolled outta the way and Drake got stuck in the ground. But that didn't stop Linkin he just went charging at him.

At the other end Brinkin was calling up demons to block him but they disappeared as soon as they were called. So he started shooting his spikes and he was able to kill a couple of recruits. "Damn you shitheads! I'll kill ya all of ya!" Brinkin went berserk over this. Brinkin was firing like crazy hitting practically everyone but some people were smart enough to hit the deck.

Alex was getting tossed around by Linkin like he was a crazed giant ape. "Grah!" He would randomly yell and pick Alex up before he could get up. "Shit! I gotta do something!" Alex was luckily enough able to land near Drake. Alex tried to pull it outta the ground but it was stuck pretty well, so Alex came up with a plan. He would wait for Linkin to come running at him and he'd roll outta the way and he'd knock the blade outta the ground. Linkin started at him and right before impact he rolled knocking the blade partially in the air. Alex ran and jumped for it but so did Linkin; Alex kicked him back but he grabbed Alex's leg but he was able to catch it with his left and pushing it together with Traul a huge bright light came from the blade. Alex looked at it for the most part it looked the same but now the side looked like a scythe. Linkin stood blinded with his arm up; Alex swung down and cut his right arm off. "Ow!" Linkin bellowed. Then with a diagonal upward slash Linkin fell to his knees.

Brinkin stopped everything and so did the Shadow Dey members to look at Brinkin. "Linkin! No!" Brinkin yelled and stuck his hand out for him but Linkin was no more. Demon brothers are actually kind of connected at the hip so if one dies the others feel the pain but don't die they actually get stronger they get the brothers powers and strength. "Fuck you Shadow Dey I hope you know this…means…war!" Brinkin bellowed and flew off like his minions.

Alex still on the other side wiped the blood from his mouth and tore off his jacket because it was ruined. "I'm gonna be sore in the morning," He joked walking towards everyone. He held the new Traul at his side because he would need a new sheath. They all were looking at the new Traul. "Hey guys…" Alex didn't get to finish because he looked at all the dead bodies and the blood and just vomited. "Fuck this is what happened when you battled Brinkin alone?" Alex was astonished he had never seen anything like that before not in any video game or movie. "I hope you know if 20 men can't take down one guy how the hell am I supposed to do it?" Alex asked them but was looking at Devon. "Because you're stronger than all of us." Devon smiled, stepped forward and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks that helped a lot you unhelpful asshole," Alex said sarcastically. "But shit look were down by more than half we got you and Burt plus like five recruits left from fighting him that's seven people by the way where's Jason?" Devon looked back at the large puddle of blood. "You see that very large puddle of blood?" Alex saw it right away. "Yea so?" Alex shrugged his shoulders. "That was at one point Jason," Devon replied. "Oh my God…" Alex through up because that was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. "Dude, not on my new shoes!" Devon yelled. The remaining members got back on the plane and headed to headquarters

"We want you all to know 13 members died today so we were lucky to have made it out alive; also Linkin has been killed." Everyone shouted and started dancing around. "We need to have a party!" One member shouted. "What do you say Captain?" Alex looked at Devon who smiled at the name. "Yea let's party!"

**9: A Helluva Party **

So Shadow Dey commenced with the party that the new Captain Devon allowed. Three recruits went out and picked up all the stuff to have a good party: beer, punch, streamers, snacks, and games.

After a long night of setting up and preparations the group threw the party the next night. "Oh my God this party will be fun!" Amy talked excitedly with Alex. "If it weren't for you this wouldn't have happened." She hugged him. "It wasn't that big of a deal beating Brinkin is what's gonna be a bitch to do because he has the strength of all three brothers now." Alex scratched his nose and thought.

"Don't worry we'll all be there to help you!" Amy jumped up and down to help bring up Alex's morale. "Thanks Amy," Alex said and kissed her but that soon turned into a passionate, romantic, and long kiss. "Wow that was the best kiss ever," Alex said as the two put their heads together. "I so agree Alex," Amy whispered. "Look out, coming through!" Burt yelled at Alex and Amy. "Watch it Burt or I'll come over there and kick your ass," Alex threatened Burt. "I'm so scared." Burt retorted.

Alex scoffed at him. "Hey Alex here is your new sheath," Frank Burt's new assistant said. "Thanks Frank, give my praise to Burt." Alex immediately put Traul in the new sheath and placed it in his room, then came back to the party.

A band was now on the stage. "Are you ready to party?" The lead singer said. "Yea!" Everyone in the room screamed their response. "Good then let's get down to it!" He started out on a pretty hard rock song.

After the first song and a lotta nerdy jump dancing, Alex went to grab a cold one. "Amy you want anything?" Alex shouted over the music. "What?" Amy shouted back. "Do you want anything to drink?" He tried to shout louder which he couldn't. "Oh yea thanks Alex could you get me some punch?" Instead of yelling a response which she probably wouldn't have heard he just nodded. So he went to grab some punch and think but unable to thanks to the blaring music in the background.

He pushed his way through to get the drink to Amy. "Here you go," Alex said. "While you were gone I asked if we could have a slow song." Amy smiled and took the drinks to put them on the closest table to them. "Ok I wanna dedicate this next song to the perfect couple: Alex and Amy here's one for you," The lead singer announced. And the two started to dance to the smooth slow song. "Isn't this nice Alex it's like were the only two in the world," Amy said. "Yea I wish it were that way," Alex replied. "I know it would be nice huh." Amy placed her head on Alex's shoulder.

Some started to dance like that while others just watched. "When you're with me I'll never be scared and never be defeated." Amy whispered into Alex's right ear. "I feel the same," Alex replied to her extremely sweet sentiment. "I know that was kinda cliché but it's the truth." Alex kinda laughed and held her closer.

After the slow song the two grabbed their drinks and found seats and sat to talk.

The crew enjoyed their party but it eventually came to an end. "Well that was fun don't ya think?" Devon asked all of them when he walked on to the stage. "Hell yes it was!" Half of the people in the room yelled that; the other half couldn't due to the fact they were drinking. "Well now we gotta clean up because we can't let our guard down because who knows when Brinkin could attack." Devon clapped and told everyone to get back to work.

About half way through the cleaning a knock came at the door, so one of the recruits took care of it. "Yea what do you want?" And the recruit gasped and was blown away from the door and the door and half the wall was blown up. "Hello Shadow Dey it's good to finally see where you operate," Brinkin walked in through the big hole in the wall looking ten times stronger. "Oh shit!" Alex yelled under his breath. He tried to run to his room to get Traul but Brinkin saw him. "Alex! Where are you going?" Brinkin walked in further and was attacked by recruits but that didn't do anything he just knocked them away. "I'm not going anywhere but what are you doing out right now its light?" Alex asked. "Since you killed Linkin my strength went through the roof and I gave that to my little minions it turned us into day walkers you know but we can be out during night making us unstoppable." Brinkin explained the concept.

"Ah well that sucks." Alex ran up and jump kicked him (which did nothing to harm him). "Oh fuck that hurt!" He yelled when he got back to the ground. "Good." Brinkin knocked him away like a ragdoll. "Get him!" Devon yelled and everyone went after him but most resulted in being put into a wall. "What do you want Brinkin?" Devon asked. "Her!" Brinkin grabbed Amy and Alex ran and grabbed Brinkin by the arm and smashed him into the ground.

"Well did I touch a nerve or two?" Brinkin got up. "Stay away from her it's me you want!" Alex stood in front of Amy. "Don't flatter yourself Alex not everything is about you." Brinkin noticed Alex was glowing again. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm me and you better leave or I swear I'll kill you right now!" Alex barked out. "Fine but you'll regret killing my brother." He flew through the roof breaking it killing 30 to 40 people. "Devon are you ok?" Alex asked trying to see him through the rubble and dust. "Yea search for anyone still alive," Devon commanded.

After an hour of searching they found ten alive plus another ten that were alive but injured. Alex ran into the street where a huge crowd had gathered to see what was going on. "Somebody call 9-1-1," Alex said. They all just looked at him. "Now!" Alex screamed and about three different people did. "What just happened?" One of the people in the crowd asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Alex said looking back at the building and Amy, Devon and Burt came out. "Did anybody at all call 9-1-1?" Devon asked.

"Tell us what happened." One shouted over another. "Ok I'll tell you," Alex said to them and sighed then told them the entire story all the way up till now.

"Wow that's an amazing story and really all you can believe when that giant guy came flying through your roof." One of them said. "Yea I know." Finally the police, ambulance, and fire fighters all got there to help the injured. "So does someone wanna tell me what happened here?" But instead of Alex, Amy, Devon, or Burt saying anything one member of the watchers told the officer what happened. "What? Are you joking?" The officer asked. "No were members of a secret society who battle demons at night but they now have the ability to come out during the day," Alex explained further.

"How are we supposed to believe this crazy shit?" The officer still looked unconvinced. "Because it's true and you gotta believe us or New York will be destroyed, were at war with the leader of the demons, Brinkin, and he will follow through so we have to beat him and save the city but we lost a lotta members so we really need everyone's help." Alex even got down on his knees and pleaded. "Get up kid, don't make a fool of yourself," Officer said. Alex looked at his name tag and it said Harley. "Please Officer Harley…" Alex started but was interrupted. "Sir we got a report of flying creatures attacking the Empire State Building," 2nd in command Officer Gate said. Harley looked back at the four of them. "Ok now you're gonna tell us how to kill these bastards." Harley opened the back door of the police car. "Burt go to the hospital the three of us can handle it," Devon ordered. "Yes sir." Burt got in the ambulance and headed to the hospital while the other three plus Harley and Gate headed to the Empire State Building.

The demons flew in and out of the building breaking anything they could and killing everyone they could. "Shit it's worse than I expected!" Harley exclaimed. "Give me that!" Harley took the megaphone from the negotiator. "Please stop what you are doing or we will open fire." Then Brinkin flew out. "Ha ha ha don't make me laugh little worms!" Brinkin inhaled and shot a fireball straight for the car with Alex, Amy, and Devon in it. "Quick get outta the car!" Harley yelled through the megaphone. All three hurriedly left the car and watched it blow up. "Goddamn it!" Harley yelled. "Open fire!" He yelled and the S.W.A.T. team and every cop started shooting.

"Wait let us deal with it," Alex said. "Sorry kid no can do I can't let three people go on a suicide mission with these things." Alex sighed and ran over to the building with Devon. "Just take care of Amy," Alex said. But Amy took one of the M-16 rifles and ran over there with Alex and Devon who were already inside. "Wait up!" Amy caught up with them. "Amy what are you doing here?" Devon asked. "I'm gonna help you because two people can't take on all those demons and I'm a good shot." Alex did agree with her on that. "If you're sure, you can come with us." Alex gave in because they didn't have time they had to get up to the top floor.

**10: A Letter from a friend **

The three got to the top floor (102nd floor). Amy had her gun aimed and looked everywhere and so did Alex and Devon. The wind blew through what was left of the curtains and blew the papers all over the place. "They tore the hell outta this place, I wonder why?" Alex wondered. "Why attack a small building if you want attention," Devon replied. "Good point but where did they go?" The three looked everywhere and could not find the demons.

"I doubt they got scared off not if there under Brinkin's control." Amy remarked. "That's for damn sure!" Alex and Devon said almost simultaneously. Then almost as if popping outta nowhere all the demons came flying in and the group opened fired. Alex turned over a desk to take cover. "Under here!" He yelled out to Amy and Devon (who went over as quickly as they could). They reloaded as fast as they got over there then opened fire again. Some hit other didn't but it was like a never ending barrage of demons. "I told you I'd make you pay, Alex!" Brinkin flew in. "Fuck you Brinkin fight me like a man!" Alex stood up and holstered his guns, jumped over the table and got up close and personal with Brinkin. "Oh Alex I can't wait to rip that smug fuckin' face off," Brinkin calmly retorted.

"I feel the same for you, Brinkin." Brinkin grabbed a hold of his face and squeezed. Alex quickly drew his gun and shot him in the gut. "How'd that feel?" Alex said as Brinkin fell backwards. Brinkin let out his signature chuckle while Alex watched him get back up with no wound. "What the fuck?"  
"You really can't kill me now," Brinkin drew his blade Spektor which was made to terrify anyone to the bone. Alex drew Traul and held it ready to fight Brinkin. "You ready?" Brinkin popped his knuckles and got into his battle position. "Get ready to face the wrath of the man who killed your brother!"

Alex ran and did a downward slash which didn't go through because Brinkin blocked it. "Get ready to face a real demon!" Brinkin bellowed. Brinkin just started pouring it on with slashes here and there and then would wait for Alex to regain his balance to unleash another wave of crazy attacks.

"Shit, I don't know if Alex can take it," Amy said to Devon looking over the table. Alex sent a thrust but Brinkin parried it and Alex almost fell over the edge of the building (Alex stood on his tip toes at the edge but got back inside the building). "You ok for another round?" Brinkin asked smirking. "Yea let's go." Alex ran forward again only to get blocked, parried, and dodged. But finally he was able to slash him although it was a cut to the left shoulder but that healed quickly.

"This is so unfair I can't win you cheating bastard!" Alex screamed and went crazy just throwing blows he knew would be unsuccessful but for some reason he did it anyway. "What are we gonna do?" Amy asked Devon who was reloading his gun. "The only thing I can think of to do." Amy looked at him scared.

"Soon your father will be able to join us soon and rule next to me as a minion of course," Brinkin circled around Alex who was catching his breath. "No he won't!" Alex rammed him into a wall. "You know why I left Shadow Dey's hideout and came here?" Brinkin posed the question. "No but I know you're gonna tell me." Alex held Traul up to his throat. "Because fighting you there would have been no fun with all those others here we can battle each other without any pests," Brinkin answered his own question. "Those pests were living people who for the most part had a great life ahead of them after Shadow Dey but ended up dying by a fuckin' roof falling on his head." Alex took Traul away from Brinkin's throat and held is left arm against his throat hoping to squeeze out the last breath.

"You can't choke me I don't have lungs." Brinkin pushed Alex away. "Come on how about another round before dying," Brinkin offered. "Yea sure, why not?" Alex bowed as if getting ready to dance. "Oh can I really have this dance, that is so thoughtful," Brinkin joked and bowed like Alex. Alex charged but this time with a plan. Brinkin attacked first Alex parried and when Brinkin was turned around Alex shot him in the back. When Brinkin was recovering from the gunshot Alex stabbed him in the chest. "Don't insult me kid." Alex pulled Traul out and stepped back.

"Can you be killed at all?" Alex asked. "Oh yea but I'm not going to tell you." Alex blew air out his nose to let Brinkin know he was pissed. "Is that supposed to frighten me?" Brinkin asked and he broke down laughing.

"What are you doing?" Amy wanted to know because Devon was acting all mysterious. "I'm sorry Amy but it has to be done if not by me then who else." Devon kissed Amy on the head. Devon stood up and started shooting Brinkin at first from the side but he turned and so he shot him in the chest; after losing all of his bullets Devon charged him pushing him out the building as the plummeted 102 stories Devon started punching Brinkin in the face. "There is no way you could survive this!" Devon yelled and Brinkin just smiled taking the blows.

"No!" Amy ran and looked over the edge as Devon fell to his death; Alex was still in shock up against the wall where he was when he was talking to Brinkin. "What the hell just happened?" Alex asked and Amy ran for the elevator. "Are you coming?" Alex looked up at her then as if struck by lightning he got back to the real world and headed for the elevator.

They tried to get to the bottom as quick as possible. Devon and Brinkin were actually still fighting in the air when the two got about half way down. "It's you who won't survive Devon," Brinkin said. "I know I didn't plan on living but if someone's killer is killed then that soul can rest easily at last!" Devon yelled. Brinkin realized Devon's plan and tried to start flying.

"You can't fly with this much weight if you survive your plan is done for his tortured soul can rest in peace." Brinkin let out this blood curdling scream and grabbed Devon. "Then you die alone!" Brinkin threw Devon off of him. "Goodbye Alex and Amy!" He screamed right before impact; the hit broke every bone in his body and transformed him into a form of goo.

As soon as the doors to the elevator opened those two shot outta there like bullets for the front door. Harley was out front with a bunch of others looking at Devon's destroyed body; then Alex and Amy walked through the door and Amy just broke down, fell to her knees and bawled. Alex closed his eyes several times trying to suppress the tears for the loss of his best friend. "Damn it…" Was all Alex got out before falling to the ground next to Amy and started fully crying. "Where the hell is Brinkin?" Alex stood up and demanded to know. "He flew off letting this guy fall to the ground," Harley recalled.

"What the hell was your plan you knew this would never work," Alex said to his dead glob of a friend. Alex pinched in between his eyes then let out a pretty long sigh. "Ok now will you help us defeat Brinkin and his army now that you know what he's capable of doing," Alex said through a breaking voice. "Yea come back to the station we'll talk to the captain and see what we can do." Harley replied to a breaking up Alex. "So the S.W.A.T. team and everyone else got the situation under control right?" Harley asked the captain of the 37th precinct.

"Yea we got and you got us behind you to destroy those demon bastards!" Captain Martin replied to Harley and agreed to Alex. "Thanks Captain." Alex stuck out his hand, the two shook then Harley, Alex, Amy, and Gate all got in the car. Upon entering the car Alex noticed a letter sitting back there addressed to Alex and Amy.

"I wonder what this is." Alex opened the letter and removed the letter; he began to read it out loud.

"Hey Alex and Amy if you're reading this it means that I'm dead but I had to die for the safety of the planet. If someone is killed that person remains a tortured soul in the Hell Gate up until the killer is killed so it was the only way to stop your father Alex I'm sorry to both of you that I won't be there to help you stop Brinkin but as I said earlier it truly was the only way to stop Brinkin from getting your father. I had just thought of that plan at the party I also wrote the letter there to I knew I was gonna end up dead soon anyway; I outsmarted Brinkin which is one good thing because it means you can to Alex so to both of you good luck and I'll see you in the afterlife.

Sincerely,

Devon Davis."

"That's the end of the letter." Alex rubbed his nose with hand. "So that was his plan?" Harley asked even though Alex had just read that. "Yea it's a really smart and stupid plan!" Alex screamed and started pounding his legs. "Alex calm down he did this for us just imagine what woulda happened if your father came back chances are Brinkin would send him after you first if you weren't dead already," Amy had to explain the point of Devon's sacrifice because Alex wasn't getting it.

Alex nodded. "What do you mean 'if your father came back'?" Gate asked. "My father was tricked by Brinkin and if someone is tricked by a demon they become one if that happens they will turn on everyone they once cherished." Alex rubbed his face and thought. "Brinkin has taken everything from me and I promise that his life will be the next I take from him!" Alex yelled.

"Good kid by the way were here; we've been here for like five minutes we just didn't wanna disturb you," Harley explained with a smile. "Good let's go talk to your captain." The four got outta the car and headed to the captains office. "Sir these are two kids who helped us at the Empire State Building and they need our help."Harley told Captain Hanson. "What? Are you bullshitting me?" Captain Hanson asked. "No joke at all sir they are with a secret society that fights demons and that's what attacked the Empire State Building today," Harley explained.

"If you've been fighting demons then how come common people haven't seen them?" Hanson wondered. "Because sir the demons just got the ability to come out during the day as well as night." Hanson looked at all four then started laughing. "Sir its true why would we joke about something this serious; I've seen them they have the ability to kill us all sir!" Harley raised his voice. "Calm down Harley!" Hanson yelled. "Sorry sir but we already got the 37th precinct helping we could get everyone to help us but you just gotta believe us." Harley took his hat off as a form of pleading.

"Fine I just gotta make some calls to friends in other precincts and we should have enough," Hanson gave in and agreed. "This is great but you are aware this is war; now that Devon's dead Brinkin's gonna work like crazy to get Traul and kill us all," Alex said.

"So be it." Harley replied.

**11: WAR! **

Hanson was able to get the 22nd and 16th precincts while Martin got 32nd, 29th and the 33rd precincts but the other captains called others and Alex and Amy had now more than half the city's precincts. Alex and Amy called a meeting with all the captains to explain what is gonna happen. Alex was able to set up a cam to talk with Brinkin. "Ok Brinkin you want a war you got it when and where?" Alex asked.

"Ah Alex, good to hear from you again, but why just one place?" Brinkin cackled. "Shut up Brinkin! One place to settle this once and for all!" Alex screamed at him. "Very well Alex Manhattan near my castle; that way you can be sure I don't run because I can only run back to my castle." Brinkin replied.

"Ok good; when?" Alex asked. "In 48 hours is when this will occur and if you don't show we will destroy all of Manhattan!" Brinkin yelled. "Oh you won't need to worry about that we'll be there you better be ready because we're not holding back." Brinkin nodded. Alex turned off the cam and got back to the meeting.

"As you all heard we will battle it out in Manhattan near his castle two days from now so we gotta get all the weapons and get them loaded onto our helicopters because this is war!" Alex yelled. "Now we can win this but you just gotta be ready, willing, and loaded; so are you with me?" All of the captains yelled in unison a battle cry.

"Good Captains go tell your troops when we ship out." Alex slumped in to the chair closest to him. "Damn I'm getting a sore throat from all this damned yelling," Alex told Amy. "Don't worry this will all be over in two days," Amy reassured him. "Yea I know but still that's not soon enough; I'm sick of fighting and losing friends to that sick, twisted fuck."Alex was about to yell it but couldn't. "I know Alex it's getting old and I want it to be over just as much as you but just know two days from now we'll be fighting the final battle for all those people who died."

Alex got up and went to sit next to Amy. "Thanks Amy what would I do without you?" Alex kissed her on the head and held her near. Amy lay down on Alex's chest; the two sat there quietly remembering all those friends who died.

"Alex I think you should come here and see this," said Gate running outta breath. Alex looked at Amy; so the two ran outside. "What the hell is it?" One person asked. "That's a countdown clock," Alex said. "Oh fuck!" Alex screamed. "Did you notice its past 48 hours? Its 53 hours; which means we have five hours during the battle to defeat him," Alex explained the countdown clock.

"What that's bullshit!" Harley screamed at the top of his lungs. "If we don't beat him in the first five hours of the battle he will blow this state sky high." Alex was flustered. Alex ran back inside to the cam.

"What the fuck Brinkin?" Alex demanded. "It's an insurance policy; if you don't beat me you all die," Brinkin smiled. "You son-of-a-bitch Brinkin!" Alex tore the cam off and smashed it on the ground. "I'm gonna kill him when I get there." Alex held his head but was like pushing on it, trying to make it blow up.

Amy and Harley came bursting in on him freaking out. "Alex what are you doing?" Amy ran over to him and held him. "I'm losing it Amy he doesn't play fair and I'm so angry!" Alex cried yet again. "I know but he's a demon they don't play fair," Amy said it not knowing how much it would help. "Yea I know but come on he knows we'll be there so why the threat?"

"Well if you hadn't torn the cam off and broke it we may be able to ask him." Amy laughed and when Alex hear her laugh he started to as well. "Come on guys we gotta pull it together we can't let him beat us from the inside." Harley finally spoke. "You're right but how can I stop it's so frustrating and it's pissing me off," Alex agreed yet didn't. "I know and I bet its worse for you two because you've been fighting him longer than anyone in this city but just keep your head up and don't let anything he says get to you," Harley offered up his words of wisdom. "Thanks Harley you're a good guy it's gonna be an honor fighting next to you."

For the rest of the day cops and S.W.A.T. teams searched for the bombs that would kill them all and it took them well into the next day to try and find them unsuccessful they reported to the group. "Well that's bullshit," Gate said. "Keep looking."

"You don't understand we did we looked everywhere there are no bombs and he's just fuckin' with us or he has some sort of magic that will blow us all up," S.W.A.T. leader Bradley said. "Well that is a possibility." Gate left to look for Harley.

"Hey Harley the teams were unable to find anything but Bradley suggested that Brinkin may use some sort of magic," Gate re-laid what he had just been told unto Harley. "That's a good possibility he's too smart to blow up the city with things that can be found."

Gate shrugged because he didn't really know. "Come on we gotta get the choppers loaded for tomorrow," Harley reminded Gate. "Right, because tomorrow we all go on a suicide mission to save the entire human race." Harley slapped Gate upside the head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Harley asked but it was more like a demand.

Gate walked away to help with the loading of the weapons which included: M-16's, grenades, a couple of rocket launchers, and a hell of a lot of ammunition.

Alex and Amy were in the command room preparing their guns. "So this is it?" Alex loaded his guns but put extra clips and packs of bullets on his holster. "I guess so, but I don't feel any different," Amy said. "Me either but we may feel different tomorrow although I think you would feel the same the day before something expected happens as well as the day of the event."

Alex cleaned Traul and sheathed it while trying to mentally prepare himself. "Shit this is harder than I thought!" He tried to calm himself. "I know Alex but don't worry everything will be fine you just gotta trust me," Amy replied and smiled calmly. Alex stood up and went over there and gave her the most passionate and romantic kiss she had ever received.

"Wow Alex that was amazing!" She exclaimed. "I know but thank you that helped center me." Alex went and sat on the couch; after a while Harley came in with Gate.

"What's up guys?" Alex asked because they seemed a little nervous. "Um well we found the bomb," Harley chuckled a nervous chuckle. "Really where is it?" Alex stood up and was about to congratulate them. "It just appeared in the middle of Central Park but there's a problem." Harley rubbed his neck. "What is it?" Alex was nervous too now. "It's enormous and burning with an enchanted flame, so there is nothing we can actually do except for kill Brinkin," Harley answered. "…Fuck!" Alex screamed. "If we didn't have enough pressure on us to defeat him already; now we got a giant bomb in Central Park."

"You knew there was a bomb threat," Gate added. "Yea I know but I didn't think he was gonna put a giant bomb in Central Park though!" Alex held his head and let it clear. "Oh well it'll just motivate more," Alex said, nodded, and smiled. Alex sighed and went back to sit on the couch.

"I think I'm just gonna go to sleep till tomorrow," Alex started complaining again. "Maybe it's best that way you'll be rested for tomorrow," Amy smiled and kissed him on the forehead then left.

The next day Amy woke Alex up. "Time to wake up honey!" She came in and took the blanket off of him. "Just ten more minutes," Alex crumpled up into a ball. "Nope today's the day Alex the day we all have been dreaming about since we started fighting Brinkin!" Amy sounded beyond excited. Alex opened his eyes wide and jumped up. "Yes it is! This thought to be endless battle is almost over!" Alex started dancing. "Well we meet him around six tonight," Amy reminded. "Right but still it all ends today." Alex put on his holster as well as Traul then his gloves.

"We end this for all those who died and all those who might die during this battle!" Alex tried to get the captains stirred up and ready for their final battle. All of them cheered and applauded Alex. "Now are you ready to get your hands dirty with the deaths of hundreds of demons?" Again all of them cheered. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Alex was straining his voice again even though he shouldn't. "Ok get your troops ready we set out at 5'o clock, on the dot." Alex pointed towards the door. "Amy if I don't make I just want you to know I loved you with every fiber of my being." Amy ran up and hugged him. "Don't talk like that!"

"I'm sorry but I'm just saying that I have to kill Brinkin myself; I'm the only one who can," Alex said. "I know you are but don't talk about it around me." Amy welled up; she couldn't stand the thought of losing her one true love. "I promised you I would protect you with my life and if that's what it comes down to so be it," Alex remembered his promise.

Amy continued to well up and she started full on crying like all the times before. "Don't worry Amy, I won't give up without a fight you know that." Alex smiled and headed for the meeting grounds before takeoff; Amy watched him walk away. She wiped her eyes then followed her love to the meeting spot. "Alright people we have two hours before takeoff so I just want you to be ready; so if you have anything to take care of do it right this minute." All of them left. "Um ok I didn't think you all had to do something but ok whatever," Alex rolled his eyes then went to check the weapons.

"Alex is everything in order?" Harley asked. "Yup we are so ready to kick some demon ass!" He shouted then laughed. "Good we better be because one mistake could take our entire group down and let Brinkin win." Alex rubbed his chin noticing that he was growing a beard. "Damn I gotta shave," Alex replied but not what Harley wanted to hear. "Is that really important right now?" Harley said a little aggravated.

"No I was just stating so that I don't forget," Alex joked. "This is serious man you have to be at the top of your game or we will die," Harley said with a very serious tone. "Yea I know I just hate things that are so serious."  
Two hours later.

"Alright everyone get in the time is now!" Alex cheered. "Let's go kill the guy who is threatening our great city and state!" Alex through his arm in the air and so did the others but in unison. All of the members got on the choppers to head out for Manhattan to battle Brinkin and his army of demons.

By the time they got there, guess what? No demons, at all; so they left the choppers all loaded with M-16's a couple grenades while some stayed back at the choppers with their rocket launchers. "Brinkin where are you?" Alex yelled. "I'm everywhere and nowhere all at once." Brinkin joked but truth was he was on top of the castle. "I'm right here Alex!" Alex looked up to see him standing and waving at him. "Come on guys!" So they started to run forward when Brinkin snapped his fingers; an army surrounded them.

"Damn that's a lot of demons." Alex observed then brought out Traul and started slashing every demon he could. "Ha ha ha!" Alex laughed while killing demons. Then the rest of the group got into the swing of things and started shooting the demons. "Take this motherfuckers!" Harley shot several then bashed a couple with the butt of the gun.

Amy ran up and covered Gate who was about to get attacked from behind. "Thanks Amy I owe you!" Amy nodded and ran off. Alex still slashing the hell outta all the demons he could.

"Is that all you got Brinkin? Send me a toughie!" Alex laughed. "Oh I'll give you a toughie." Brinkin said flying down and killing several of the cops. "How do you like that Alex?" Brinkin was about to do it again but Amy shot him when he was going towards the ground knocking him off balance killing two cops and like five demons.

"You little bitch!" He got up and flew over and grabbed her. "Ah! Alex help me!" Alex was still fighting and laughing when he heard her. "Yes Alex come help her!" Brinkin yelled. Brinkin flew back to the castle with Amy. "Damn it!" Alex tried to break through the mess of demons who stood in front of the castle but couldn't because he wasn't focused.

Harley came up to help Alex from getting attacked by shooting all the ones that were gonna jump on him. "I can't do it Harley; I can't save her I'm not strong enough!" Alex cried. Harley helped him off the ground. "You can't with that attitude, if you love her you can do it nothing can stop you be it demon or not." Harley reassured him like Amy did. "Thanks Harley," Alex said. Alex then tried to channel his power again like in the simulator. It didn't work…at first.

"Hey Alex you better come save her soon she's about ready to open up for me has she done it for you?" Brinkin laughed then stuck his tongue out and swung it from side to side. Alex gripped Traul really hard then launched a power blow killing the group in front of the entrance and also destroying the door. "I'm coming for you Brinkin," Alex said calmly. He felt the power from before but wasn't glowing and his eyes weren't red. A group of demons popped outta nowhere and attacked him but he took them out with a couple of slashes. Still walking to the throne room he kept getting attacked by demons that were taking out in ten seconds flat.

"Open the door Brinkin," Alex said in a gruff voice. "Who is it?" Brinkin chuckled. "Fine be that way." Alex drew back Traul then thrust it into the door which was destroyed and turned into like a million pieces. "Wow Alex, that was incredible, when did you get so strong?" Brinkin asked still laughing his ass off like usual.  
"Give me back Amy." Alex was still talking in his gruff voice. "What do I get?" Brinkin wanted to know. "Give me back Amy!" He yelled this time. "I don't think you get the point of bargaining." Brinkin tried to stifle his laughs. Alex sheathed Traul so he could un-holster his .44 Magnum. "Let her go and I don't put a bullet in between those stupid bug eyes."Alex bargained. "No I'm good." Brinkin smiled and brought Amy closer.

"I'm gonna count to three then I'm gonna shoot that stupid damn smile off your face." Brinkin stood up and walked forward. "I'm shaking in my boots Alex!" He said. "One…two…" Alex was about to finish when Brinkin interrupted him. "Oh my God you look so serious." Brinkin started laughing. "Three." Then as quick as a lightning, Alex shot Brinkin in the head when he was bent over laughing. Brinkin fell to the ground. Amy ran over to Alex. "Are you alright Amy?" Alex asked her while holstering his gun. "Thank you Alex!" She hugged the breath outta him. "Thank God you're alright." Amy looked up at him remembering the simulator again; the two laughed.

"Do you think he's dead?" Amy asked. "No but I think he's gonna be super pissed when he wakes up so you should go help the others." Alex kissed her then Amy left to help the soldiers. "Can Brinkin come out and play?" Alex asked then kicked him in the gut while he was trying to get up. "You know you're not suppose to kick someone when there down!" Brinkin raised his voice as the sentence went on.

"Yea but you're also not supposed to hurt girls," Alex added. "I didn't hurt her." Alex unsheathed Traul then rested it on his shoulder. "You better not have." Alex held Traul at his throat. "Because if you did I would gut you like a fuckin' fish!" Alex kicked Brinkin again.

"Do that again…I dare you!" So Alex being the cocky kid he is did it and Brinkin went berserk. He got up then he started changing Alex watched as his enemy turned into what was like a giant squid. "What the fuck is that?" Alex retreated up against the wall. "Now you see my true form!" Brinkin brought one of his tentacles down to try and smash Alex but he moved; Alex tried to slash him but it didn't work.

Alex tried to think of something while dodging the tentacles but it was difficult, until he saw Spektor. "That's it!" He thought and ran for the throne. Unfortunately Brinkin figured it out and broke the throne and Spektor went flying. Alex wall jumped off of the wall then Brinkin's tentacle and grabbed Spektor completing the demon blade Evolution. "Now I'm ready for you big boy!" Brinkin brought down one of his tentacles right on him but Alex cut in half. "Gah!" He yelled retracting the hurt tentacle. "You bastard, now you will feel my wrath!"

"I'm shaking in my boots!" Alex mocked Brinkin. Brinkin started to throw all his tentacles at him but Alex just cut them up except for one which went right through Alex's gut. Alex looked down at the tentacle that was penetrating his stomach.

Brinkin started laughing and then pulled out the tentacle leaving Alex to flop to the floor like a ragdoll. "Next are your friends and your little lovely girlfriend!" Brinkin laughed even harder. Alex with the little energy he had left stood up, lifted his hand toward the ceiling and clapped.

"What are you doing little man?" Brinkin asked right before bringing his tentacle back down onto Alex who grabbed it. "I finish you here Brinkin I told you that before!" Alex started swinging the big squid around and around in his own castle only to let him go and break through the ceiling. "Oh my God that's the Hell Gate!"

All the soldiers watched as Brinkin headed towards the Hell Gate but started to fall back down.

Alex picked up Evolution and with a burst of unknown strength launched it up hitting Brinkin and knocking him through the Hell Gate. "Goodbye Brinkin forever!" Alex then closed the gate and fell down.

All the demons remaining disappeared leaving all the surviving soldiers cheering. Amy looked around for Harley and finally found him…under a part of the building but just a small part; he was still alive but just barely. "Harley no you can't die," Amy said holding his hand. "I gotta it's my time I'm sorry Amy tell Alex…" With his dying breath he said, "I knew you could do it." Harley died in Amy's hands. "I told you old man this was a suicide mission." Gate walked up with a cocky tone in his voice. "Shut the hell up Gate he died and so did a lot of other people but not all of us died!" Amy yelled at him. "Calm down." Gate said. "I can't you just insulted your partner and friend you heartless bastard!"

Back in Central Park people watched as the clock stopped and the bomb disappeared and knew it was finally over.

Amy ran up to the throne room and found Alex dying on the wall. "Alex…what happened?" Alex was about to say something but passed out.

**12: Amy and Alex pt. 2 **

Alex awoke sometime between five to six days after the war. "What happened?" Alex awoke scratching his head. "You almost died after fighting Brinkin about a week ago," Amy said leaning over to smile at him and block out the sun. "Really then how am I still alive?" He asked her. "I saved you," Amy replied.

"Well I guess we're even." Alex joked. "No you saved my life more times than I can remember; I'm forever in your debt Alex." Alex smiled but then turned it upside down (sorry for the stupid joke) and held his stomach. "Ow that really hurts, am I gonna have a scar?" Alex wondered and looked at her. "Yup a pretty big scar from the look of those stitches."

"Sweet the ladies love scars," Alex said and laughed. "You better be talking about me." Amy said and got up and lied next to him on the hospital bed. "Of course I don't want any other girl after what we just went through." Alex kissed her on the cheek and Amy giggled. "I love you so much Amy and thanks for saving my life, you're the greatest woman a guy could ever ask for." Alex kissed her on the lips then Amy cuddled with him.

"Hey Alex it's me Burt I just wanna say thanks and when you get better the mayor wants to award you with something." Burt looked a lot better. "Hey Burt and your welcome I was just doing my job." Alex laughed. "I'm just glad I'm outta that job I truly never wanna do this again mainly because of all the deaths of my friends."

"I agree with you," Amy and Burt said at the same time. "Well that wasn't creepy," Alex said laughing then Amy pushed his head. "You gotta get better so you can see what the mayor wants to give you." Alex shook his head and Amy did to mocking him. Amy got up off the bed. "Rest up." Amy and Burt left so Alex so sleep.

Two weeks later

"Hello everyone I just wanna thank you all for gathering out her today and I don't wanna keep you long so I'll finish this as quickly. About a month one kid fought a psychotic demon determined on killing everyone and turning Earth into his own personal hell. That same kid today is going to receive the key to the city," Mayor Ross announced. "Everybody give it up for Alex Brannigan, our new hero!" Ross exclaimed. "Thank you Mayor Ross and thank you New York, I don't really deserve this I couldn't have done it alone there was just no way the one who really deserves it is…" Alex was about to say who when Gate walked up on to the stage. "…Harley deserves this more than me because without him I couldn't have saved my wonderful girl Amy."

Gate's mouth dropped. "You can't give the key to a dead guy; what about me?" Gate asked. "No one cares about you Gate otherwise you would be getting this but no one does and Harley helped me more than a lot of my friends; surely a hell of a lot more than you did." Alex replied. Gate got steamed and ran at Alex who gave him a good slug to the face knocking him off the stage.

"You all saw that he assaulted a police officer someone arrest him." Gate rubbed his face. "Shut the hell up Gate no one cares; that was self defense," Captain Hanson said. "Ugh you all suck you will be hearing from my attorney." Outta the audience a man stood up. "Well you better find a different one then because I'm not representing you after what I saw," Gate's attorney said. "Rob you've been my attorney for years. How can you leave me now?" Gate asked. "Because you tried to attack him first there for it is self defense." Rob replied.

"Somebody get that man outta here," Hanson commanded one of the five bodyguards. "Anyway this key doesn't just belong to Harley but everyone who died in the battle or before because those people died for what they believe in," Alex finished his speech and realized that was basically what Devon said about his father. "That was great." Mayor Ross came on the stage and hugged Alex. "Thanks Mayor and I meant it; this belongs to those people not me." Alex held up the key and gave it back to him.

"Alex you can take it to battle gravesite and leave it there but only for the day for obvious reasons," Ross agreed to Alex's speech. "Thanks Mayor, I'll bring it back tomorrow you can trust me." Alex stuck the key in his pocket and grabbed Amy's hand and got in the chopper.  
"I'll see you guys later!" Alex waved to all of New York as the two headed for the gravesite on Manhattan. "To think it's only been three weeks since all these people died it depresses me knowing I made it out but all these people died." Alex regretted. "Alex what about what you said in your speech?" Amy asked. "I know they died for something they believed in but still I'm alive I feel like I cheated death."

"That's a good thing cause if you weren't here who would take care of me?" Amy put her arm around the back of Alex's neck while Alex put his arm around her waist. "Good point who knows what kinda shenanigans you could get into if I weren't here to watch over you," Alex said and chuckled. Amy's hair was blocking her face so Alex pushed it back behind her ear. "There now I can see your beautiful face," Alex said mid kiss.

Then Amy looked over and saw Harley's grave and remembered what he told her to tell Alex. "Harley before he died told me to tell you 'I knew you could do it'." Alex's mood dropped from happy to sad. "Really he told you to tell me that?" He asked her. "Yea but what does it mean?" Alex was smiling again. "He told me that I could save you but I just had to believe and I finally got that through my head because at the time I was pretty messed up and didn't believe in myself which is what I needed to do to believe I could save you." Alex finished his explanation in one breath. "Wow he really was a good friend just like Devon," Amy said stirring up memories of their good, dead friend. They both sighed and looked for Devon's grave.

They looked all around till finally they found a grave that looked like it hadn't been dug but bore Devon's name. "Here it is 'Devon Davis 1973-2008'." Alex read. "Look what it says underneath 'beloved friend and brother' brother?" Amy wondered.

"I guess he had a brother I wonder if we'll ever meet him." Alex pondered on that for a moment then put the key on top of Devon's gravestone. Then the two hopped into the chopper and took off back for New York.

"Oh you'll meet me one day I can promise you that Alex. I promise you that," Devon's brother said walking into the shadows near the castle remnants. Then He let out an incredibly evil laugh that echoed throughout the castles ruins.


	4. Amy's Dark Past

**Shadow Dey**

By Steven Cooley

**1: The Beginning **

Alex Brannigan was walking hands in pockets down a seedy alleyway to get home Saturday night, the 27th of November. "God it's so fucking cold," Alex thought. He took his hands out and rubbed up and down his arms to warm them up, he was wearing a jacket but even with one it was cold. He made it half way down but out of a door way (which wasn't there the last several times he had walked down this alleyway) three guys in jackets with hoods covering their faces came out and got in his way.

"Excuse me." Alex tried to get passed but they stood in a line. "Hello there Mr. Brannigan," The middle one said. Alex was taken aback and retreated a little. "How do you know my name?" Alex said with a little force but was afraid of confrontation. "We know quite a lot about you Mr. Brannigan, where you live, where you work, where you go to lunch every day," The middle one spoke again.

They formed a little circle around Alex with the middle one at the time right in front of him. "Why do you know all this?" Alex clenched his fists. "We need you…out of the way," The one in the back spoke this time. Alex looked back at him but went back to the one in front. "What do you mean?" Alex's breathing steadily increased. "You stand between us and complete domination." The one in front said.

"Domination of what?" Alex's heart felt like it was going to explode.

"The world." The front one said with what Alex could tell with a smirk. All three threw back their hoods and Alex practically shat himself. Bang! It rang threw the dead air and unnaturally silent streets of New York. The front guy fell to his knees and dissolved. The other two's arms turned into like swords and they jumped towards the area where the bang came from.

A man jumped off a building across from the alley towards the two men. From what Alex could tell the guy was holding a rather large sword not a gun. The man blocked the freak that was ahead and dodged the other. He took this as an opportunity and slashed the one he dodged in half. Sheathing his blade and falling towards the ground he pulled out his gun and shot the other guy straight in the head; he landed on his feet on a car parallel to the building he jumped off of.

There was no evidence that any of the three men were ever there. He walked toward Alex. Alex turned to run away. "Run and I'll shoot you," he said. So Alex went to stop and tripped knocking himself unconscious. "Goddamn it…" That's all Alex could make out before going completely unconscious.

The next morning Alex awoke on an empty mattress in an empty room he had never seen before. "What the fuck happened last night?" He wondered to himself. Rubbing his head he got off the bed and looked around a little more before heading for the door only to find it locked from the outside. "Shit!" Alex said loudly but under his breath. He went back to the bed and rubbed his head a little more.

About five minutes later the door unlocked and a man walked in. "Good morning I brought breakfast I hope you like…" Alex interrupted him. "Who are you?" Before the man could answer he remembered all of last night's incident. "You're the guy who killed those freaky looking guys." "Yea I'm Devon and those weren't guys,"

"Well what were they?" Alex's mind was reeling; what the hell had he gotten himself into. "Those things were…demons." Devon put the tray on the bedside table. "What!" Alex yelled. Devon told him to calm down. "Yea they have been living here for about 80 years." "Are you telling me there are demons living here in New York?" Alex thought he was crazy but so was last night.

"Yes that's why we made this secret society to battle them," "Secret society?" "Yea we call ourselves the Shadow Dey."

"Shadow Dey?" Alex didn't know that question would involuntarily pull him into a huge war between humans and demons.

**2: Shadow Dey**

"Shadow Dey has been around since the early 1900's we fight these demons during the night because like vampires they hate the light because they're concentrated darkness." Devon explained to Alex. "Ok this is a little hard to believe," Alex said. "Yea I felt the same way when I started but now I am one of the top ranking soldiers." Devon told Alex now sitting on the bed.

"But after last night this may very well be the best explanation, but why did they want me?" Alex asked Devon. Alex was really worried about the question's answer and now wished he hadn't asked it. "Come with me," Devon motioned Alex to follow. Alex let out a sigh of relief that Devon didn't answer.

Devon showed Alex everything from the cafeteria to the weapons shop and everything in between like the captains office and computer room. He also introduced him to Burt the weapons specialist and Captain Brumman and all the little reinforcement guys. "Wow all this is amazing." "Yea I know; now to answer your question." Alex looked back at him with a troubled face. "You were chosen by Traul," Devon told him. "Traul?"

"Yup the Traul is a very powerful weapon." A man walked in after that. "Hey Charlie this is Alex, Alex this is our tech operator Charlie."  
"Hi Alex," Charlie shook Alex's hand. Alex noticed he was pretty buff for a tech operator. "Charlie, could you bring Traul to Alex?" "Sure Devon." With that Charlie left to get Traul.

"What is Traul exactly?" Alex asked Devon he also wanted to know why it chose him. "It's the one of the three demon blades created by Harbinger the half demon." "Who has the other two?" Alex was captivated by the story. "His brothers; they ended up killing him over the third blade."

"What do they need all three for?" Alex felt as if Devon were telling him a bedtime story. "It is said he who has all three demon blades has the ability to open the Hell Gate and release any soul in the world; dead of course." Alex was staring at Devon mouth agape, breathing heavily. "And I was chosen by Traul, the third blade, to do what exactly?"

"You must kill Linkin, the strong, and Brinkin, the wise, the two are twins and never fight without the other which makes beating them a challenge," Devon sat down to wait for Alex's reaction. "Are you outta your fuckin' mind?" Alex bellowed. There it was what every new member said. "No I'm completely serious you are the chosen one, like your father."Devon stood up as Charlie entered with something large wrapped in grayish cloth.

"Thanks Charlie," Devon said taking it.

"What do you mean 'like my father'?" Alex really wanted this question answered. "Your father was a member and my mentor but he took on Linkin and Brinkin by himself luckily he threw Traul out the window allowing us to take it back."

"Are you saying my father died to protect that goddamn sword?" Devon and Charlie looked at Alex and they could tell he was steaming mad. "Well among other things; we told him not to take them on alone but he was so damn headstrong a lot like you," Charlie said. "How can you say that?" Alex continued. "He was one of your members not to mention that stupid Traul holder and you insult him?" "Charlie wasn't insulting your father. Being headstrong isn't always a bad thing; it can always help getting a job done." Devon explained to Alex who was still steaming. "I don't fuckin' care what you call it that is a fuckin' insult!"

"Calm down!" Devon yelled and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Your father died doing what he felt need be done, can't you honor his sacrifice; he died defending the human race!" Devon yelled the whole thing. "He wouldn't have had to if that stupid piece of shit hadn't chose him and I'm not gonna die like a fuckin' dog!"

"Yes, you will without this you have nothing no life, no family, no friends and no future without Shadow Dey," Devon took Traul from Charlie and put it on the table in front of the sofa Alex was sitting on. "Just try Traul out; I'm going for a walk." Alex watched as Devon left then turned his attention to Traul. He undid the cloth and grabbed it by the hilt and held it up in the air. It was beautiful towards the bottom of the blade it was black all the way up to the middle then orange from where the black left off till almost the top, the top was red but like blood red.

"Wow," Alex continued to look at it. "Here this will let you carry it around with you at all times." Charlie handed Alex the sheath to Traul. "Thanks Charlie and I'm sorry for yelling at you I guess I'm a little mad now I know what my dad really died from."

"It's alright Alex but you should go talk to Devon he may be still pissed."

"Ok," Alex tied the rope from the sheath around his chest so he could pull the blade out of the right side since he was a righty.

"Has anyone seen Devon?" Alex practically asked everybody. Finally he asked the cook and pointed to the bridge. So he ran to the bridge and there he was looking at the water. "Hey." Devon said to Alex before he was over there. "Hey Devon I just wanted to say I was sorry," Alex said offering his hand for a hand shake. "I understand but you gotta understand your father meant a lot to me too," Devon told Alex. "You're right he was your mentor just like your mine." Alex said with a smile. "So are you finally ready to become a member of the world's greatest secret?"

"Oh you better believe it." The truth is he was so the two walked back into the computer room. "Charlie set up a room for us," Devon said. "No problem Devon."

Before they could get into the room Captain Brumman came in. "Devon our negotiator is here," Alex looked at Devon. "Who's 'the negotiator'?" Alex asked. "Amy is the negotiator; negotiators are Hell Gate openers." Charlie told him. So then Alex looked back at Brumman and now standing next to him was this beautiful, petite 19 year old girl. Alex's mouth was wide open; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She wore a frilly pink shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes like a normal teenager. She also had the most beautiful straight brown hair which she kept pushing back to keep it outta her face.

**3: Amy and Alex pt. 1 **

Devon ran up and hugged her. "Amy it's so great to see you again."

"I feel the same about you Devon." Amy said. "Oh Amy we got a new member," Devon stood aside so Alex was in view and when the two made eye contact it was like something outta romance novel. Alex kind of jogged up there so they could shake hands. "Hi Amy I'm Alex," He shook her hand. "Hi Alex, oh is that Traul?"

"Yea it is I'm the new Traul carrier." "Great it's been a while since we had a new one." Amy looked toward Devon. "Not since Jonathan." Devon looked down and Alex looked at everybody. "Amy this is Jonathan's son," Devon pointed at Alex. "Wait my father's name was Michael."

Everybody looked at everyone and Brumman, Devon, Amy and Charlie all stepped outside. "So is he Jonathan's son?"

"I don't know but he can wield Traul," Captain Brumman said. "Yea so now we gotta find it out," Amy said. "And I can do it." The three looked at her. Captain Brumman nodded his head and they all went back inside. Alex got off the couch. Amy walked toward him. "Alex we have to do something to tell us who your father is."

"OK; do whatever you need to." Amy took his hand and put her hand on it to see into his past.

Nineteen years ago.

"Ok Linkin and Brinkin your finished meet your death at the hands of Traul," Jonathan said. "Ok Jonathan you want to try us on then so be it; go get him Linkin." Brinkin told his brother. "Yes brother." With that Linkin ran forward to kill Jonathan. Linkin thrust his blade and Jonathan parried the blow; Jonathan slashed Linkin who retreated a little. Jonathan ran and kicked Linkin and knocked him back then delivered a blow sending him through the air.

"Now for you; Linkin come on down." Brinkin was astounded at Jonathan's quick defeat of his brother. "Goddamn you Jonathan!" Brinkin clapped his hands and all the swords on the wall flew towards Jonathan. Jonathan snickered at this. With lightning speed he deflected all the blades in a flash of explosive proportions. "Impossible!" Brinkin yelled as he fell to his knees.

"You knew this would happen." Jonathan laughed all of a sudden he looked down a blade was through his gut and Linkin was laughing. "We got them all now!" The two laughed and with his last bit of strength he threw Traul out the window. "No!" Brinkin yelled. Linkin threw Jonathan off his blade onto the other blades that lay on the floor.

Linkin ran to the window to find that Shadow Dey already had a hold of it. "Fuck!" The two yelled.

"This is Traul but where is Jonathan?" Devon said but it dawned on them. "No…No!" Devon yelled at the top of his lungs. "Come on." Captain Brumman said. "Yea Devon we can't take them," Anne said. So the three left with Traul and one less ally.

Present day.

Amy took her hand off Alex's. "How do you know everything that happened that day?" Amy asked. "My mom told me that as a bedtime story sometime; I thought it was just a story." Alex knew now his mother lied about who his father was but not the story.

"So…is he Jonathan's son?" Devon asked. "Yup and you knew my mother?" Amy asked looking straight at Devon. "I don't know; what's her name?" "Anne." Devon's eyes were as wide as possible. "Yea I know your mother but I didn't know that was your mother to be honest we kinda had a fling," Devon said and rubbed his head. "What?" Amy and Alex said at the same time. "Are you serious?" Amy said. "Your mother was gorgeous and I loved her maybe that's why I'm so protective of you," Devon explained his love for her mother some more. "Ok that's enough," Amy said sighing. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish I could find someone like that," Amy said and the two looked deep into each other's eyes and looked into them for about three minutes while the other's talked. "Hey…" Devon said but they barely heard him. So Devon kinda yelled. "Hey…!" Devon said. "What?" The two said. "I hate to break this beautiful moment but Alex we have to train you." Alex rubbed his head and let out a laugh and Amy giggled.

"He's right Amy I gotta train if I want to stand half a chance at beating Linkin and Brinkin."Alex smiled at Amy and she smiled back. "Come on lover boy," Devon pushed Alex toward the simulator. "Amy let me show you to your new room," Captain Brumman said. Amy looked back to Alex to see if he was looking back and he was.

Everyone there felt the attraction between these two lovers. "Ok Charlie, give us a pretty easy one to start out on."

"You got it Devon," Charlie replied.

"Ok Alex take these gloves they will help you get a tighter grip on Traul and this." Alex took the double side holster armed with two guns one a Desert Eagle and the other .44 Magnum. "Uh…thanks?"

"They were your fathers." Devon explained because Alex obviously didn't understand why Devon was giving him guns. "Oh ok that makes more sense." Alex strapped them on and slipped the gloves on and stepped into the portal.

Alex appeared in what he could tell was like a western setting. "Why the hell did you send me here?" Alex asked Charlie and Devon over the com link. "It's simple and not too hard to destroy if you get caught in a tough situation."

"Interesting." Alex took a couple steps forward when all of a sudden demons popped up. "Well that's fast, ok come on you bastards." Alex drew both of his guns and started shooting when they lunged at him. One grabbed him from behind holding him for the others. "Now you will end up like your father," The demon said.

"What did you say?" Alex shot the son-of-a-bitch in both feet. "Ow fuck!" He said in his dark gravelly voice. Alex holstered his guns and unsheathed Traul. "Talk about my father I dare you motherfucker!" He gripped Traul with both hands and swung down hard obliterating him. "Anyone else want some?" They all ran towards him with a few quick swings he killed almost half; Alex pulled out his Desert Eagle and started shooting the rest but stabbed the one to his right. "Oh yea!" Alex was jumping around excited on beating all the demons.

"Don't get to happy just yet kid you gotta face the boss," Charlie killed his joy. "Are you kidding me? Ugh," Alex rubbed his head a little. A large, black, and swirling vortex appeared; two large claws grabbed the sides of the vortex pulling itself up. "Oh shit," Alex said weakly backing up. "Hello young human, you stand in our way, you must die!" The giant demon growled at him. "Ok here we go." Alex gripped Traul (which he had sheathed earlier) and unsheathed it. Alex ran at the demon and jumped back when he swung at him. Alex continued to run forward and dodged his hand again but stuck Traul through his hand sticking it to the ground; he drew his guns and ran up his arm and shot it at close range only to get knocked into a nearby building.

"Ok, ugh, ow." Alex stood up outta the rubble and grabbed Traul which was pretty close to where he was obviously the thing got his hand back.

Then with his other hand he grabbed Alex. "God…" Was all Alex could get out the demon was squeezing him so tight. "Alex!" Amy came running out. "Amy," Alex was gasping for air while trying to break free. "Ah you know this young one."

The demon took his other hand and smashed her.

"What?" Alex's anger raised beyond any he's ever felt. "Ahhhhh!" A powerful aura appeared around Alex and his eyes went blood red and Traul started glowing. Almost foaming at the mouth and he broke the grasp but didn't fall to the ground he stayed in the air; throwing his arm back with Traul he shot the demon up in the air. While the demon was in the air Alex took his left hand and opened a portal and when the demon fell down he stuck Traul up and the demon landed on it; a quick couple spins and he threw the demon into the portal.

He then made it disappear but Alex then fell down to the ground quickly he got up and left the training room. All lopsided he stumbled out of the portal into the room. "Jesus Alex that was amazing." Devon said. But Alex wasn't looking at them he hurried over to Amy. "Thank God you're ok." Alex said quietly and passed out.

The group put him to bed. "What the hell just happened?" Amy asked. "We put a virtual you in there to see what would happen we never expected that." Charlie explained. "Yea it was like nothing I've ever seen he has powers that no one should have. He is greater than his father, no wonder Traul chose him." Devon said looking at Captain Brumman. "What exactly happened?" Amy asked sternly. "The boss crushed you and he started glowing, his eyes turned blood red, Traul was glowing and he was also floating when he opened a gate which I think was the Hell Gate."

"Are you saying he's a negotiator?" Amy asked. "No but he has the ability to open it only in a different way." They all were astounded by this kid.

"I really can't believe it this kid is the one that we've been looking for and to think he is only 19." Charlie remarked. "Yea he seems to lose it if you get hurt or die so he has a strong emotional tie to you Amy." Devon noted. "He loves you a lot Amy that's why he was able to sustain that pain of the loss of power after the surge just to make sure you were ok not many people can do that." Brumman added.

"I know he does and I think I feel the same I've never felt this way about anyone before." Amy gave a very shy cute smile before giggling. "When he wakes up you need to be next to him," Devon told her. "I will."

**4: Amy's dark past **

Alex finally awoke from his long sleep. "Hey sleepy head it's about time you woke up I was worried about you." Amy gave him a glass of water. "Thanks Amy I'm just glad you're ok when you died in the simulator I almost died." Amy smiled because she knew it was true, he truly loved her. "I have never been so scared in my life; I never want that to happen never again." Alex took a sip of his water. Amy went and hugged him and Alex of course hugged back. "Thank you Alex I've never had someone care about me that much," Amy said choking back tears.

"I would protect you with my life; I promise you that." Amy was now fully crying because that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. "Are you ok Amy?" Alex asked but just let her cry on his shoulder. "Yes and no." Amy said looking at Alex's blue eyes and she kissed him; Alex was a little shocked but just embraced it. "Oh I'm sorry Alex; I didn't mean to just kiss you like that." Amy pushed her hair back to get it outta her face. "No it's ok really," Alex smiled and the two laughed. "By the way what did you mean you've never had anybody care about you that much?"

"Oh well my parents died in a fire when I was five so I grew up in a foster home." Amy replied. "Oh my God Amy I'm so sorry that happened to you," Alex held her hand and he saw into her past.

10 years ago.

"Come get your slop you little shit's," The cook said. All the kids young and old got in the line for the food which looked horrible like vomit. Around the middle stood a nine year old girl which Alex could tell was Amy. "Outta my way bitch," And the kid pushed Amy outta the way and cut in front of her. "Hey what're you doing?" Amy asked the older kid. "I'm taking my rightful spot in front of little shit's like you the little nothing's." He said turning back around.

"That's not fair," The guy sighed and turned around and slapped her. "Who says life is fair if it was none of us would be in this fuckin' position. "Yo keep the damn line moving." The cook said. "Let me help you up," The guy behind her said.

"Thank you," Amy said. "No problem I'm Peter what's your name?" Peter wanted to know. "I'm Amy it's nice to meet you Peter." The two shook hands. "Oh look at the two love birds." The jerky kid in front of Amy said. "Shut the hell up Virgil," Peter said. "Look who found a pair of balls, maybe later you can get your penis then your gender change will be complete." Virgil started laughing. The three kept going in line while everyone followed.

"Don't mind Virgil he's been in and outta homes for like seven years so he kinda thinks of himself as the king." Peter explained Virgil's being an asshole. "Wow that's why he's such a jerk," Amy said. "Yea but he didn't use to be that way he used to be semi-nice a couple years ago I wonder what happened." Peter and Amy wondered.

For the next couple weeks Amy and Peter build their relationship up and before no time the two were almost inseparable.

"Do you think will be best friends forever?" Amy asked Peter even though the two had made a pact about a week ago to do just that. "Of course there isn't anything that will tear us apart." Peter smiled. "Hey freaks," Virgil said walking by and knocking Amy's tray on the ground. "What the hell Virgil?" Peter said standing up to him. "You got something to say to me big man?" Virgil walked to about an inch away from Peter. "Yea pick up that tray you asshole." Peter said very bravely. "No Peter wait it's no big deal," Amy explained.

"You should listen to your girlfriend it may save your stupid insignificant life." Virgil started to walk away. "No someone needs to knock you down to size, so do it." Peter said and Virgil burst out laughing. "Oh that's good you little punk," Virgil said stifling his laughter. "I mean it pick up the damn tray or else!" He yelled. Virgil only started laughing harder. "Oh that's priceless." He let out one final laugh before slugging Peter across the face; Peter fell backwards onto the cafeteria floor. "Ow!" He yelled.

"Come on big man let's see what else you got." Virgil gave Peter the 'bring it on sign'. "Don't do it Peter," Amy said who was kneeling down next to him. But Peter got back up and checking his mouth to see if it was bleeding; it wasn't. So Virgil said what he had just said again; Peter lost it and lunged at him knocking him to the ground and started pounding his face in. "Take this you son-of-a-bitch!" Peter screamed and Virgil started crying told him to stop. "Peter stop!" Amy said and grabbed him off Virgil.

Peter got off Virgil who lay bawling his eyes out on the ground; he looked at his hands which were stained in blood. "What did I do?" He ran off. "Peter, wait up," Amy ran off after him. The rest of the cafeteria watched as Amy and Peter run off then they started laughing at Virgil. "Shut the fuck up you assholes!" Virgil yelled though a broken nose and several broken teeth. He ran to the bedrooms.

"Peter, are you ok?" Amy finally caught up to him. "You should ask Virgil that," Peter smiled. "What happened?"

"I don't know I just lost it when he said it a second time he's just such a prick." Peter tried to explain his blackout moment. "I know but I never expected you to do that." Amy remarked. "Yea I know me neither." The two sat there and talked for about an hour.

The rest of the day was pretty less eventful they didn't see Virgil all day but what happened that night lives in infamy in the lives of all involved and the foster home.

Amy was asleep in the girls room she awoke to the feel of a hand placed forcefully over her mouth…it was Virgil even in the dark she could tell that bastard out. "Scream and I'll kill you and Peter, understand?" Virgil said. Amy nodded through tears running down her face. "Now let's see what's under here." He threw back the covers and pulled out a knife and hovered it around her vagina. Amy was bawling now. "Oh are you afraid of the knife or the fact I'm gonna rape you?" Virgil let out a little laugh.

Virgil took off her pants. "Nice panties," Virgil remarked. "Please don't," Amy said muffled and through gasps from her bawling. "Oh that'll persuade me."

Luckily Peter walked by at this time to go to the bathroom. He noticed someone hovering above Amy. "What the fucks going on here?" Peter asked who he didn't know at the time was Virgil. "The guest of honor, Peter." Virgil said. "Virgil? Get away from her." Peter walked further into the room. "You want her come get her." Virgil laughed. "Fine!" He yelled and ran forward. Virgil turned around and stuck the knife right into his gut.

Peter fell back and the fell to his knees and slumped to the side clutching the knife. "Revenge fucker!" Amy gasped and grabbed the lamp from the side table and bashed Virgil's head in. "Bastard!" Everyone awoke to her with a lamp in her hand and Virgil on the ground next to Peter.

The cops were called a couple minutes afterwards and Peter and Virgil were taken to the hospital and Peter was placed in ICU. Amy was telling the police what happened. And with the prints on the knife they were able to confirm it. But the police wanted to check if Virgil told the same story (he didn't) so they arrested him for murder and attempted rape because Peter died.

Present day.

Amy drew her hand back. "Jesus Amy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." Alex was sitting straight up. Amy looked at her hand and back at Alex. "I gotta go," Amy replied and left. "Amy no wait a second." Alex got up even though he wasn't supposed to. He limped out into the hall after her. "Alex please don't," Amy said to him. "I have to Amy I really am sorry I didn't mean to look into your hurtful past." He continued to limp after her. "You mean too much to me for me to lose you." Alex felt the pain of his sore body so he leaned against the wall. A bunch of the people watched the two including Devon. "Please don't leave me alone." Alex pleaded."I'm sorry Alex I need a little time to myself because I tried so hard to forget my past. "Ok I understand that but you're not gonna leave are you?" Alex strained himself to stand up straight.

"No I promise Alex," Amy replied and went and kissed him quickly and left. Alex sighed and limped back to his room but was stopped by Devon. "You're not supposed to be outta your room." Devon said. "I know but I needed to talk to Amy," Alex explained his recklessness. "I know and I also know you saw her past and about Peter." Devon opened the door and Alex sat on the bed. "How do you know?"

"The same thing that you did, Alex." Devon pulled the sheets back. "It was horrible Devon. I never wanna see that again not to her."

"I know kid but she survived and is very strong but I know you gotta protect her but for now rest."

"Ok Devon." Devon left and Alex went to sleep.

**5: Bad Negotiation **

A week later after Alex was all better and they trained him for hours a day for a month. "Ok know we must set up a negotiation with Linkin and Brinkin," Devon told Alex. "Why?" Alex wanted to know while he loaded his guns. "To see if we can get them to pull their demons outta places in the city." Charlie explained as he walked to the computer. "Oh I see, so who's going?"

"We thought we'd let you lead this one alongside Amy." Captain Brumman said. "How come I get an answer from a different person each time?" Devon, Charlie and Captain Brumman all said "I don't know," at the exact same time. The three looked at each other and Alex burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Amy asked walking in on them. Alex explained. "Wow you guys very nice." Amy smiled and Alex was so happy to see that again.

"Well just to let you know I'm leading this negotiation Amy," Alex brought her up to speed. "Ok I'm sure you'll do a great job leading Alex." Amy went and sat next to him while he cleaned Traul. "Ok we want our Upper East Side cleared this time." Captain Brumman pulled a map down to show them all. "Devon and Charlie you're going with them you're the body guards to these two." Captain Brumman smiled.  
"Yea alright I don't care I wanna see Linkin and Brinkin again to remind me of how good I got it." Charlie laughed loudly.

Devon shook his head. "You are ridiculous Charlie." He rolled up a magazine and threw it at him. "What the hell." Charlie did the same and the two started physically fighting. "Calm down!" Brumman commanded. "Yessir." The two said. Alex smiled. "Are you nervous?" Alex asked Amy. "No it's not my first negotiation. Are you nervous Alex?"

"A little; I don't want anyone to get hurt." Alex continued to clean his blade. "You'll do fine I have faith in you." Amy laid her head on Alex's shoulder. "Thanks Amy," He put Traul on the table and placed his head on hers.

The group got all ready to board the helicopter and take them to the demon brother's castle on the outskirts of Manhattan.

"How come no one ever noticed the castle?" Alex looked out as they approached the castle. "It only can be seen at night and not many people go wandering the streets at night especially in the outskirts." Devon said to a zoning out Alex. "Wow that's a huge castle." Alex made an amazing observation to something that didn't need it. "Alex I have to give you something," Devon handed him what looked like a folded up old long jacket.

"What's this for?" Alex took the jacket. "It was your father's favorite jacket and he told me before he died that he wanted you to have it." Alex unfolded it and put it on. "Fits nice, thanks Devon." The group landed safely with no problems.  
"Oh by the way Alex this is Lenny he is the second in command to the reinforcements, he's gonna wait out here and send them in if we need it." Alex shook Lenny's hand. "I would be very careful with Traul and keep an eye on it so you don't lose it." Lenny said getting into the helicopter with the rest of them. The main four headed into the castle. Alex looked around at all the demons wandering around. Amy held onto Alex. "You said this wasn't your first negotiation." Alex put his arm around her to keep her close. "It's not but it's my first negotiation in here."

"Hey why aren't they attacking us or anything?"

"Well of they were to we could destroy the place and everyone in it." Devon explained the basics of a treaty between the two. "Oh ok that makes sense but we would die to," Alex replied. "Small price to pay to destroy them but we just want to negotiate not kill them." Alex didn't know what to say after that so they all kept walking up to the Great Hall.

"Were here, let us it." Devon pounded on the giant door. A group of demons opened them. "Hello again Devon and Charlie; wait who are the new ones?" Brinkin said. "This is our negotiator Amy and this is Alex Jonathan's son." Devon folded his arms and smiled. "Ah so you were chosen by Traul like your father I just hope you're more of a challenge." Brinkin and Linkin laughed heartily. Alex tried to run forward but was stopped by Devon. "Don't be stupid Alex you couldn't win." Devon said. Alex took a deep breath and stepped back. "So what do we do Alex?" Devon asked him since he was leading. "I don't know," Alex told him. Devon sighed. "Ok I'm leading. Amy you're up."

She walked up to the middle of the room. "Ok we are willing to negotiate the release some of your members from the Hell Gate if you give us back the Upper East Side." Amy stood there and looked into the beady black eyes of Brinkin who stroked his chin. "How many demons will we be given?" Brinkin asked. "Twelve if you retract your demons from the Upper East Side immediately." Brinkin continued to stroke his chin. "Twenty and I pull them out in a snap," Brinkin bargained. "Fifteen is as high as I go." Amy said. "Twenty or no deal." Amy looked back at the other three and Devon shook his head.

"Fine twenty and pull them out right now." Amy demanded. "Good and he snapped and all of them appeared in the Great Hall. "What the hell?" Alex looked around. "Leave my demons." Brinkin said. "Now your end of the deal." Brinkin said. So Amy shook her head. She put her hands together and started muttering some words he had never heard before. "Vortega yultayma gloki ard tunirt," Amy looked back up and made a backwards circling motion with her hands and a huge gust of air knocked all of them back a bit. A large black portal that Alex swore he saw before appeared.

Then Alex thought about his first time in the simulator that's what he summoned. "Isn't that what I summoned in the simulator?" Alex asked. "Yep it is." Charlie said. "Do you know what that is?" Devon asked Alex. "Um, the Hell Gate?" Alex said but soon came to the realization. "Holy shit I summoned one of them?" Alex covered his mouth because he was flabbergasted at the thought that he could do that.

"Only you opened yours a different way." Devon told him. Finally the Hell Gate was closed and the twenty demons were all near Brinkin and Linkin. "There and if we find any in the Upper East Side we'll be back with an army." Amy said walking back to her friends. "Was that a threat?" Linkin asked his brother. "What a dumb shit," Alex whispered to Charlie and Devon. "Yes he is. His brains are in his muscles." The three snickered. "Where do you think you're going?" Brinkin asked them. "If you leave you'll miss the show." Brinkin had the biggest smile Alex had ever seen on his face.

Alex then stepped forward. "What show?" Alex asked him. "Oh you know boy!" Brinkin pointed his blade towards them. "Kill them!"

All the twenty demons in the room went for them. Alex ran while unsheathing his blade and slashing a couple that got in his way. "Brinkin!" Alex ran up the throne's steppes but Linkin threw himself at Alex knocking him into the wall. "Ugh!" Linkin fell back to the floor but Alex was in the wall. When Alex was able to gain his stability back he jumped outta the wall and thrust his blade towards Linkin on the floor.

"Eat this you bastard!" But Linkin got outta the way.

The other three (well Charlie and Devon anyway) fought the remaining demons because a negotiator gets really weak after the opening of the Hell Gate. At one point three got onto Charlie making him fall to the ground but Devon punched a hole into each of their backs. "Thanks Devon." Charlie took his hand to pull him up. While he was helping up one more ran at them, the two regained their composure and uppercut the demon at the same time (knocking him up to the ceiling destroying him).

Alex had found out a system to block Linkin's attacks; three parries and a dodge seemed to work wonders. "Is that all you got?" Alex parried one more time before slashing Linkin across the face. "Ow! That not nice!" Linkin came running but Alex roundhouse kicked him knocking him to the ground; Alex held him at sword point. "Call off your demons Brinkin or I'll kill your brother!" Alex demanded. "Enough!" All the demons quit attacking the other three. "Now let my brother go!" Alex was about to let him up but Linkin obviously didn't hear him because he tried to stab Alex but Alex caught the sword and stabbed Linkin in the neck. "Linkin! No!" Alex removed the sword and ran back to his friends. "You motherfucker!" Alex was only half way to them when Brinkin launched these spike like things right passed Alex. The spikes went through the arms right leg and torso of Charlie; Alex ran to him, Devon and Amy were talking to him telling him to hold on. Alex finally got there. "Charlie I'm so sorry!" Alex was crying and so were others. "It's alright Alex I know there was nothing you could do." Charlie said weakly.

"Damn it I missed." Brinkin said. "Guess I'll have to try and shoot again." Alex held his eyes closed and then upon opening them again they were blood red and he was glowing so was Traul. Alex turned around and pointed his blade at Brinkin. "You really don't wanna do that." Alex said calmly. "Oh yes I do." This time he only launched three; Alex sheathed his blade. He punched the one closest to him shattering it he then grabbed the last two.  
"Now you will feel my wrath!" He tossed the two back at him but Brinkin and Linkin disappeared and it broke a post towards the back that held the roof together. Alex changed back. "We have to get outta here." He looked back at Charlie he could tell he was gone. "Fuck you Brinkin!" Alex yelled and the three ran away to get back to the helicopter. The trio killed only a couple demons because they had to leave and tell the captain. Finally reaching outside they ran to the helicopter only to find that all the reinforcement members were dead. "What the fuck?" Devon kneeled down next to Lenny to see how he died. "Someone shot all of these people." Alex un-holstered both of his guns just to be sure that whoever did this didn't do it to them.

"Whoever killed these people if you're still here come out." Alex heard a branch snap near the front of the copter and aimed over there only to lower them at the sight of who killed them. The other two gasped at who it was.

**6: Tricked & Betrayed**

Outta the darkness emerged Captain Brumman carrying a loaded rifle and had it aimed at Alex. "Captain?" Amy asked. "Yes it is, Amy and hello Alex and Devon." Alex re-raised his guns. "What the hell are you doing Captain?" Alex asked. "Something that shoulda been done 80 years ago, destroying Shadow Dey." The trio looked at him awkwardly. "Do you know the real reason Shadow Dey was created?" Brumman asked them.

"It isn't to combat demons?" Alex said. "Well yes but were not the hero's of this story." Captain Brumman walked closer to them. "Were the villains?" Alex thought aloud. "Yes we are; we killed Harbinger not Linkin and Brinkin."

"What?" Amy gasped. Devon stood up. "You're lying." Devon said looking very sternly at Brumman. "Oh no, I am not; we killed to him so we could take control of the Hell Gate." Captain Brumman looked like he was about ready to shoot them. Devon walked in front of his view. "Put your gun down." Devon took a hold of the gun.

"Let go Devon." Brumman demanded. Devon pulled out a gun and held it to his head. "No drop the gun or else," Devon commanded. Brumman sighed. "Fine, you guys win; continue to kill the ones that are trying to help." Brumman let go of the gun and Devon handed it back to Amy. "How could you kill all your friends in cold blood?" Devon pushed the gun further into his temple and cocked the gun. "Because all villains deserve to die and I was the only one who knew and could do it." Devon smiled and took the gun of his head. "You are so damn stupid; were you persuaded by Brinkin?" Devon asked. "He didn't need to."

"Answer the question!" Devon screamed and pistol whipped him. "You think you beating me will get me to tell you." Devon took the gun and pointed it at his knee and shot. "Oh God that hurt!" Brumman yelled as he fell to the ground. "You wanna tell me now?" Devon kneeled down. Alex holstered his guns because Devon obviously had this under control. "Bite me!" Brumman said and spit in his face. "I won't but this bullet will." Then Devon shot his other knee then stuck the gun in the wound. "Ah!"

"That feel good?" Devon laughed. Brumman continued to scream. "Now you wanna answer my question?" Devon asked. "Fine he did tell me; when I first started I got captured and I promised him to kill all of them for the truth so I did." Devon removed the gun from the wound. "See was that so hard?" Devon wiped off the gun and holstered it in the back of his pants. "Are you gonna help me?"

"Oh yea, you cooperated." Devon took the rifle from Amy. "Wait what are you doing?" Brumman stuck his hand in front of his head. "You sold us out you son of a bitch!" He pointed it at him. "I'm sorry Brinkin screwed with my head!" Brumman pleaded for forgiveness. "Did any of the people who you killed beg for forgiveness?" Devon asked. "I don't know."

"Liar!" Devon yelled. "No please God don't I don't remember!" Brumman continued to plead. "Oh my God you are the biggest baby!" Devon continued to yell at Brumman. "I'm so sorry if I could take it back I would.

"No you wouldn't!" Devon was tired of playing games with him. "Yes I would I swear I would!" Brumman was bawling. "Now tell me the truth did they beg?" Brumman took a break from bawling to reply. "Yes! They pleaded and begged and cried and I still killed them I'm so sorry."

"You're the most pathetic human being I've ever met," Devon remarked. "I know!" And then a bang rang in the air just like the night Alex met Devon. Alex held Amy in his arms and kept her from watching. "Now you know," Devon said throwing the gun down.

"Come on guys let's get outta here." Alex opened his eyes because he had his closed to and saw Brumman's head splattered everywhere. "Oh my God," Alex whispered. Amy tried to look. "No Amy you don't wanna see that, come on." The other two got on the helicopter. "You do know how to fly this right?" Alex wondered. "Yea I do," Devon said.

The three took off and flew back to headquarters. Then someone stared to talk on the CB. "Brumman did you take care of the pests?" All of them knew at once who it was. "I'm sorry Brumman isn't here at the moment can I take a message?" Devon asked and Brinkin laughed. "Ah looks like Brumman wasn't able to finish the job so what did you do with him?" Brinkin pondered. "I shot him in the head." Devon waited for Brinkin to reply.

"I shoulda recruited you." Brinkin laughed again. "You can't manipulate me." Devon replied. "You're probably right."

"I know I'm right and I'm coming after you; so did Linkin survive?" Devon asked. "Yea it takes more than a stab in the neck to kill my brother and by the way my members are on their way to destroy the Upper East Side." Brinkin laughed more maniacally than Devon had ever heard him before. "Then we may have to do something about that." Devon ripped the CB radio out and threw it outta the copter. "What are we gonna do?" Alex asked. "This ship has a Gatling gun attached to the left side; I need you to use it on the demons." Alex nodded his head and mounted the gun.

As soon as they got to the Upper East Side they didn't see any demons so they went lower to look around. When they still didn't find any demons they landed. "I think we got tricked." Devon said.

"If we did I'm gonna be really pissed." Alex added getting off the gun. Amy got outta the helicopter and looked around. Alex looked over at her she was pale as can be and looked really sick. "Amy are you ok?" Alex walked over and put his arm around her shoulder. She shook her head. "Is it because of Brumman?" Alex asked.

"Charlie and Brumman two of my friends were killed tonight this was a horrible night." Amy started breathing heavily. "I know but at least the three of us are still alive even if we did lose Charlie." Now Alex looked down and felt sick. "It's all my fault Charlie is dead!" Alex yelled and tears started to fall down his cheek not a lot just a little. "No it's not Alex." Devon said and walked up to him he grabbed him by the collar and put his face in Alex's. "It's Brinkin's fault because he tried to kill you and missed." Devon said as calm as possible. Alex shook his head in agreement. "Good so let's get outta here because it looks like there are no demons here." But as soon as he said that they were surrounded. Alex drew Traul and Devon pulled out the gun he threatened Brumman with. "This is bullshit I can't believe this!" Alex rushed forward stabbing the first one he could get to but then thought of something. He sheathed Traul and un-holstered his guns and ran and jumped off of one and unleashed a fury of bullets till he was out. "Yea bitches taste my fury!"

Devon carefully aimed and shot each one of his twelve bullets into twelve demons heads. "Ok now were outta bullets what are we gonna do now?" Devon asked. Then the two heard a long firing of bullets and saw Amy took the Gatling gun.

"Holy shit duck!" Alex said pulling Devon to the ground to avoid the barrage of bullets Amy was firing. "Yea go Amy!" The two cheered as demons kept trying to jump on them but got blown away. "Turn it the other way Amy!" So she did and Alex drew Traul. Then Alex just started slaying demons left and right. "God am I good or what?" Devon was beating the shit outta them with his hands. The two fighting the right weren't killing as many as Amy was on the left. But Amy eventually ran outta bullets but now all of them were on the right. "I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Alex bragged. Devon smiled as he kicked a demons head in.

Before too long the remaining demons ran away. "Many are all demons such courage less assholes?" Alex asked. "Pretty much," Devon answered. "Don't be too sure." A voice from behind said. The two turned around and Brinkin had a hand over Amy's mouth and one of those spikes coming outta his wrist pointed at her head. "Amy!" Alex yelled. "Yes it's your precious little negotiator." He licked her left cheek.

"Let her go you motherfucker!" Alex yelled. "No! I don't think I will if it pisses you off that much!" Brinkin said and laughed. Alex started to move forward. "Uh-uh stay where you are or this little bitch gets her brain on that wall over there." Brinkin cackled. Brinkin pushed the spike a little into her head but not enough to make her bleed.

"You almost killed my brother; I should kill this little bitch!" Brinkin yelled. "You killed my father and one of my friends! I shoulda killed your brother!" Alex screamed. "That's what they told you but if you wanna know the truth I can tell you it." Brinkin said.

"I don't fuckin' believe you!" Alex yelled at Brinkin. "Then your father will never be able to rest easy because his son won't have known what happened." Alex clenched his fists.

"If you wanna save your little beauty kill Devon!" Brinkin said. "What!" Alex said. "Your buddy was the one who killed him." Alex's eyes were as wide as they had ever been. Alex looked at Devon. "Is that why you didn't like to talk about him?" Alex asked. "Don't listen to that shithead!" Devon yelled and pointed at Brinkin.

Alex was breathing hard. Alex grabbed him by the collar. "Then why don't you tell me why you don't like talking about him?" Alex was talking through clenched teeth. "Alright I did it! I killed your father but only because he became a demon like them." Alex let go of his shirt and punched him across the face. "You bastard Devon!" He started pounding on him. Then he pulled out his .44 Magnum and put one bullet in and cocked the gun.

"Yes kill Devon the man who killed your father!" And without any thought and no pause he turned his gun to Brinkin and pulled the trigger shooting him in the chest. Amy ran over to Alex. "You'll regret this Alex! I swear to you." Then he disappeared again. "Bring it Brinkin I'm not afraid of you!"

Alex holstered his gun. "Thank you Alex!" Amy kissed him several times and hugged him holding him as close as possible. "I had to do something I made a promise." Alex said. Then the two looked over at Devon who was getting off the ground. "Let me help you." Alex helped him up but soon got pushed away. "Hey man I'm sorry about beating the hell outta you but I had to make it look convincing." Alex explained. "I know but Brinkin brought back some painful memories," Devon said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"What're you talking about?" Alex asked. "Your father…almost killed me," Devon said. "What?" Alex asked. "Jonathan fell victim of Brinkin's trickery and beat me and almost killed me but I was able to snap him outta it." Devon turned towards them. "I don't believe this so did you really kill my father?" Alex looked a little lost. "I did I'm so sorry but he had lost it and went crazy."

"Oh my God…" Alex couldn't find any words to say at this very moment. Alex walked away. "Alex where are you going?" Amy asked. "Why didn't you tell me Devon?" Amy asked him. "I didn't think that anyone would ever find out so I didn't find a need for it." Devon replied. "Jesus Devon you're an idiot." Amy said and walked after Alex. After like a minute he went after both of them. "Amy wait up, I'm sorry I didn't want to do it but he woulda killed us all if he joined Brinkin and Linkin." Devon ran up to her.

"Even so you coulda told someone, like me." Amy said. "Well you both know now," Devon remarked. "Yea 19 years after the fact," Amy retorted. "I truly am sorry but I did tell people." Devon rubbed his head. "Oh yea who did you tell?" Amy looked and Devon sighed and told her the names. "Brumman, Charlie and Anne." Devon said. "My mother knew?" Amy seemed a little shocked.

"Yea she did because I trusted her along with the others." Devon revealed. "You are aware all of them are dead?" Amy made note. Devon thought about it. "Maybe Brinkin didn't try to kill Alex tonight maybe he did try to kill Charlie?" Devon thought. Then Amy joined in on the thinking. "Did they ever find a reason for the fire that killed your parents?" Devon asked. "No they thought it was because of a candle but I never bought that." Amy said.

"Maybe he's trying to kill all the people who knew." Devon pondered on that. "But why?" Amy started calling out Alex's name. "I don't know but all the people killed tonight except for the recruits knew about me killing Jonathan."

"Maybe they wanna kill all the people who know because he isn't dead." Devon said. "But how can that be?" Amy asked. "I don't know but it's not like we kept the body; this could be why they want to get the last blade, to open the Hell Gate and retrieve Jonathan's tortured soul and make him help Brinkin and Linkin to destroy Shadow Dey along with the world." Devon stopped when he saw Alex. "There he is." The two ran for him. "Alex are you ok?" Amy asked.

"Yea beside my friend killed my father." Alex said in monotone. "Alex I wish I could take it back." Devon said. "I bet you could." Alex said still in monotone. "We wouldn't be in the middle of this war if I hadn't killed him because your father woulda grown stronger and killed us all." Devon explained how bad his father was. "I understand Devon you did it for us all but I still wish I coulda known my father."

"Well if Brinkin gets a hold of Traul were all gonna meet your father again real soon." Devon replied. "What?" Alex asked. "Brinkin is killing off all the people who knew your father was killed by Devon so that the walk into a trap and he can kill all of Shadow Dey." Amy summarized their long talk.

"That's unbelievable how would that even work?" Alex asked. "Well if everyone thought that Linkin didn't kill him than everyone would know that there was someone who was turning our people into demons from the inside of the society and then he wouldn't be able to control them because they would take precaution from his tricks." Devon explained Brinkin's plan. "Damn he's smart!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yea we gotta do something." Devon said. "But what?" Amy asked "Well first we gotta go back to headquarters."

**7: The plan **

Back at headquarters the crew told everyone what had happened. "Damn what the hell are we gonna do?" Burt asked. "That's the next part is to figure out our plan to stop this because now Brinkin has us three who know but he doesn't know you guys know so we got him by the short hairs." Alex said. "But if he gets Traul or Amy then he can get my father's soul and we'd all be fucked then." Devon added.

"If you guys need us we'll be in the meeting room thinking of something."Alex informed them. The three headed there. "Ok I'm at a loss at what to do." Devon said. "I'm with you on that." Alex agreed. "I got something," Amy said outta the blue. "What is it Amy?" Alex asked. "Well we could pretend to be one of Brinkin's followers that are inside Shadow Dey; it would be a setup." Amy proposed. "But wouldn't he know who was one of his followers?" Alex said.

"Not necessarily if one of his original followers like Brumman were to trick one he wouldn't know that one but that person can't be any of us three." Devon explained Amy's plan to Alex. "Oh I see but if it isn't one of us three who will it be." The three thought and all came to one conclusion: Jason the new guy. All three then had to go find him so they started asking around. Finally after twenty long minutes they tracked him down in the computer room.

"Jason where are you kid?" Devon asked. "I'm here sir." Jason said right next to Devon. "Oh good." Alex slapped Devon. "I didn't know what he looked like." Devon whispered to Alex. Alex and Amy sighed. "Real nice job Devon," Alex remarked. After a real quick pause he said, "Shut up." Devon shook Jason's hand. "Hi what can I do for you sir?" Devon smiled. "I need you to come with us on a negotiation."

"Uh ok sir but do you really want me to do it?" Jason asked he also thought it in his head. "Yes I do you are the perfect candidate." Devon replied. "Ok what do I have to do in the negotiation?" Jason wondered. Alex rubbed his hands together. "We need you to pretend to give me over to them like you were possessed by Brinkin." Alex told him plan A. "Oh I don't know." Jason was a little scared. "You don't really have a choice," Alex said. Devon started biting on his nails.

"But that's not fair," Jason replied. "No it's not but we need to take them down one at a time," Devon just had to say. "Well how is this plan supposed to work?" Jason asked with a tone. "Here's how I see it: Linkin takes me while Brinkin fulfills his end of the deal and I kill Linkin and get the second blade and stop my father from coming back." Alex waited for a response. Jason licked the back of his front teeth. "That plan is never gonna work," Jason replied but he sounded like a dick if there ever was one. "Yes it will," Amy said. But of course she's gonna say it'll work she came up with it.

They couldn't persuade him so they threatened him. "If you don't do this, we may have to tell people you really are possessed by Brinkin and see what they have to say about it." Jason had a shocked look on his face he shoulda known if someone can't be persuaded then they use threats. "Ok fine I'll do it." Jason sighed. "Good come on let's get ready," Devon said leading him back to the meeting room to explain negotiation procedure. "I really wish I didn't have to threaten you but if you fuck us in negotiation we will be forced to take you down." Devon shrugged his shoulders as if to say sorry but true.

"Shit that's a little extreme don't you think?" Jason panicked. "No not for who were dealing with," Alex chimed in. "Ok to make you look like you were possessed by Brinkin," Devon said ecstatic. Alex and Amy looked at him a little scared. "Well how are we supposed to do that?" Jason asked. Devon chuckled and licked his bottom lip from side to side in a fast motion. "I don't like the look of that…"

Devon started putting make up on him: eye shadow and a little face powder to make him look paler.

"Magnificent job if I do say so myself," Devon let out a hearty laugh to stroke his ego. Alex sighed and placed his face in his hands. "This is why you shouldn't drink the bong water Devon," Alex said sarcastically. "Shut up Alex; don't make me do you too." Devon gave Jason a mirror to check himself out. "I look like my mother!" Jason exclaimed.

"No need to worry this will go off without a hitch, I promise." Devon turned to the other two. "So what do you think?" Devon wanted their honest opinion. "I think he looks like his mother," Alex joked. "I will…kill you Alex." Devon smiled a devious smile. "Gotcha Devon." Alex gave thumbs up. Amy laughed and told him, "Not too bad Devon are you going into like a beauty school?" Amy asked.

"Hardy har har." Devon jested. "Now we need to get in contact with Brinkin and Linkin," Devon planned their next move. "How do you expect to do that?" Jason asked parting his hair to the left side. "What the hell are you doing?" Alex wondered. "Uh, nothing," Jason spoke nervously and put the mirror down. "They have webcam in there castle so we can get in touch," Devon explained. "Ok if that works but you're not gonna make the call are you?"

Devon shook his head. "You are," Devon pointed at him. "Why not Amy?" Jason wanted to know. "Because he knows that Alex loved her and she would never turn him in." Jason let out the world's longest sigh. "Again sorry this has to be done for the safety of the planet." Devon looked down at his feet. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish this fuckin' war would end and we can all go back to peaceful lives ya know?" Devon let his feelings be known. "Yea of course we know come on this is not a life I would wish on anyone," Amy replied.

"Yea it does suck but we made all these friends and I wouldn't give that up for anything the whole Brinkin killing everyone I could do without." Alex pointed out. "Good point but back to the issue at hand to get a hold of Brinkin let's go."

They called up the brothers and Alex, Amy and Devon hid in a corner and no one else was in the room. "Hello Shadow Dey member what can I do you shit's for?" Brinkin appeared on the screen with a smile as always. "Hello Brinkin I have something you want but it'll cost ya." Jason stood tall and held a steady voice. "Oh ya what is it?" Brinkin was had a little displeasure in his eyes because he didn't like being talked to like that.

"I will give you Alex and Traul if you give back all of New York," Jason lied. "Hmm you want a lot from me for such a hefty price; anything else could you give me?" Brinkin was interested now. "Like what, pray tell, else would you like?" Jason pondered on all the things he could ask for and didn't like any of them. "I want Devon and the little negotiator bitch!" Brinkin demanded.

"…No I will only give you Alex and Traul and if you don't want those two then go fuck yourself!" Jason yelled and flipped Brinkin off. Jason turned off the cam. "What the fuck man!" Alex screamed. "Don't worry I know guys like him he will give in to our demands."Jason said. Alex sighed, crossed his arm and shook his head. "As long as you know what you're doing; I won't stop you." Alex stepped back into the corner. After only a couple minutes Brinkin called back. "No one talks to me like that! I like you kid what's your name?" Brinkin asked. "Its Jason sire," Jason introduced himself and bowed. "Very nice Jason and I'll take you upon your offer because I like you so where do you wanna meet?" Jason thought about it. "Brooklyn Bridge tomorrow night," Jason told him.

"Very well tomorrow night Jason." Brinkin nodded and turned off the cam.

Jason let out a very long breath.

"Damn Jason good job!" Alex exclaimed at his marvelous performance. All three started clapping and patting him on the back. "Thanks God I feel like I'm gonna shit my pants," Jason joked at his nervous stomach. All of a sudden Jason ran out to the bathroom because he was gonna get sick. "Ugh that's nasty," Alex said observantly. "Gee ya think Alex?" Alex threw Devon a nasty look to show he was pissed.

"So now we just gotta wait till tomorrow and you're absolutely 100 percent sure this will work?" Devon asked Amy. "Well 94 percent sure," Amy replied. "That's good enough for me."

**8: Linkin's death **

The four plus the other recruits and Burt shuttled into their stealth jet and took off for the Brooklyn Bridge. "Wouldn't there be people on the Brooklyn Bridge since it's not secluded?" Alex asked. "People more or less disappear when the demons are out except for us because we have some sorta protective spell over us or something like that." Devon went and hid off to the side (as did everyone else) so that Jason could take Alex alone to Brinkin and Linkin. "Ok Brinkin I've got your prize right here," Jason yelled from the front part of the bridge to where they were about in the middle.

"Good now I'll be able to kill both of the Brannigan's!" Brinkin started cackling and Linkin joined in but his was more of like a deep inhaling of a chicken. "Yes you can sire!" Jason edged closer and closer to Brinkin and Linkin. Alex took a deep breath when they were like seven yards away.

"Here you go," Jason said to Brinkin and dropped Alex on to the ground. "He is alive correct?" Brinkin looked a little pissed. Jason nodded his head. "I wouldn't kill him before getting him to you," Jason told him. "Linkin take him back to the car; I'll be there soon," Brinkin commanded him. "Yea Brinkin I cans do that." Linkin picked up Alex's body and headed towards the other end of the bridge.

"Now your end of the deal," Jason said. "Yes you want New York back I suppose I can go terrorize some other state." Brinkin smiled his dark, dirty smile and laughed. Brinkin snapped his finger and you could see all these dark lightning like bolts shoot up and towards Manhattan. "Wow that was amazing." Jason applauded his immense power. "Thank you nice doing business with you," Brinkin replied. Brinkin shook his hand and Jason looked like he was being shocked. "Never talk to me like that again!" After Brinkin yelled this Jason erupted in to a pool of blood; everyone watched this and where blown away. "Oh no, fuckin' way!" Devon yelled and ran out shooting at Brinkin and everyone else followed.

Linkin had turned around to see his brother being fired at when Alex broke free of his grip. "It's you and I now Linkin, your brother can't help you!" Alex unsheathed Traul and Linkin drew Drake. "Ok you die now annoying man!" Linkin yelled. The two ran at each other blades clashing were all you could hear over there. Linkin kept smashing Alex but he was able to block from above until he rolled outta the way and Drake got stuck in the ground. But that didn't stop Linkin he just went charging at him.

At the other end Brinkin was calling up demons to block him but they disappeared as soon as they were called. So he started shooting his spikes and he was able to kill a couple of recruits. "Damn you shitheads! I'll kill ya all of ya!" Brinkin went berserk over this. Brinkin was firing like crazy hitting practically everyone but some people were smart enough to hit the deck.

Alex was getting tossed around by Linkin like he was a crazed giant ape. "Grah!" He would randomly yell and pick Alex up before he could get up. "Shit! I gotta do something!" Alex was luckily enough able to land near Drake. Alex tried to pull it outta the ground but it was stuck pretty well, so Alex came up with a plan. He would wait for Linkin to come running at him and he'd roll outta the way and he'd knock the blade outta the ground. Linkin started at him and right before impact he rolled knocking the blade partially in the air. Alex ran and jumped for it but so did Linkin; Alex kicked him back but he grabbed Alex's leg but he was able to catch it with his left and pushing it together with Traul a huge bright light came from the blade. Alex looked at it for the most part it looked the same but now the side looked like a scythe. Linkin stood blinded with his arm up; Alex swung down and cut his right arm off. "Ow!" Linkin bellowed. Then with a diagonal upward slash Linkin fell to his knees.

Brinkin stopped everything and so did the Shadow Dey members to look at Brinkin. "Linkin! No!" Brinkin yelled and stuck his hand out for him but Linkin was no more. Demon brothers are actually kind of connected at the hip so if one dies the others feel the pain but don't die they actually get stronger they get the brothers powers and strength. "Fuck you Shadow Dey I hope you know this…means…war!" Brinkin bellowed and flew off like his minions.

Alex still on the other side wiped the blood from his mouth and tore off his jacket because it was ruined. "I'm gonna be sore in the morning," He joked walking towards everyone. He held the new Traul at his side because he would need a new sheath. They all were looking at the new Traul. "Hey guys…" Alex didn't get to finish because he looked at all the dead bodies and the blood and just vomited. "Fuck this is what happened when you battled Brinkin alone?" Alex was astonished he had never seen anything like that before not in any video game or movie. "I hope you know if 20 men can't take down one guy how the hell am I supposed to do it?" Alex asked them but was looking at Devon. "Because you're stronger than all of us." Devon smiled, stepped forward and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks that helped a lot you unhelpful asshole," Alex said sarcastically. "But shit look were down by more than half we got you and Burt plus like five recruits left from fighting him that's seven people by the way where's Jason?" Devon looked back at the large puddle of blood. "You see that very large puddle of blood?" Alex saw it right away. "Yea so?" Alex shrugged his shoulders. "That was at one point Jason," Devon replied. "Oh my God…" Alex through up because that was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. "Dude, not on my new shoes!" Devon yelled. The remaining members got back on the plane and headed to headquarters

"We want you all to know 13 members died today so we were lucky to have made it out alive; also Linkin has been killed." Everyone shouted and started dancing around. "We need to have a party!" One member shouted. "What do you say Captain?" Alex looked at Devon who smiled at the name. "Yea let's party!"

**9: A Helluva Party **

So Shadow Dey commenced with the party that the new Captain Devon allowed. Three recruits went out and picked up all the stuff to have a good party: beer, punch, streamers, snacks, and games.

After a long night of setting up and preparations the group threw the party the next night. "Oh my God this party will be fun!" Amy talked excitedly with Alex. "If it weren't for you this wouldn't have happened." She hugged him. "It wasn't that big of a deal beating Brinkin is what's gonna be a bitch to do because he has the strength of all three brothers now." Alex scratched his nose and thought.

"Don't worry we'll all be there to help you!" Amy jumped up and down to help bring up Alex's morale. "Thanks Amy," Alex said and kissed her but that soon turned into a passionate, romantic, and long kiss. "Wow that was the best kiss ever," Alex said as the two put their heads together. "I so agree Alex," Amy whispered. "Look out, coming through!" Burt yelled at Alex and Amy. "Watch it Burt or I'll come over there and kick your ass," Alex threatened Burt. "I'm so scared." Burt retorted.

Alex scoffed at him. "Hey Alex here is your new sheath," Frank Burt's new assistant said. "Thanks Frank, give my praise to Burt." Alex immediately put Traul in the new sheath and placed it in his room, then came back to the party.

A band was now on the stage. "Are you ready to party?" The lead singer said. "Yea!" Everyone in the room screamed their response. "Good then let's get down to it!" He started out on a pretty hard rock song.

After the first song and a lotta nerdy jump dancing, Alex went to grab a cold one. "Amy you want anything?" Alex shouted over the music. "What?" Amy shouted back. "Do you want anything to drink?" He tried to shout louder which he couldn't. "Oh yea thanks Alex could you get me some punch?" Instead of yelling a response which she probably wouldn't have heard he just nodded. So he went to grab some punch and think but unable to thanks to the blaring music in the background.

He pushed his way through to get the drink to Amy. "Here you go," Alex said. "While you were gone I asked if we could have a slow song." Amy smiled and took the drinks to put them on the closest table to them. "Ok I wanna dedicate this next song to the perfect couple: Alex and Amy here's one for you," The lead singer announced. And the two started to dance to the smooth slow song. "Isn't this nice Alex it's like were the only two in the world," Amy said. "Yea I wish it were that way," Alex replied. "I know it would be nice huh." Amy placed her head on Alex's shoulder.

Some started to dance like that while others just watched. "When you're with me I'll never be scared and never be defeated." Amy whispered into Alex's right ear. "I feel the same," Alex replied to her extremely sweet sentiment. "I know that was kinda cliché but it's the truth." Alex kinda laughed and held her closer.

After the slow song the two grabbed their drinks and found seats and sat to talk.

The crew enjoyed their party but it eventually came to an end. "Well that was fun don't ya think?" Devon asked all of them when he walked on to the stage. "Hell yes it was!" Half of the people in the room yelled that; the other half couldn't due to the fact they were drinking. "Well now we gotta clean up because we can't let our guard down because who knows when Brinkin could attack." Devon clapped and told everyone to get back to work.

About half way through the cleaning a knock came at the door, so one of the recruits took care of it. "Yea what do you want?" And the recruit gasped and was blown away from the door and the door and half the wall was blown up. "Hello Shadow Dey it's good to finally see where you operate," Brinkin walked in through the big hole in the wall looking ten times stronger. "Oh shit!" Alex yelled under his breath. He tried to run to his room to get Traul but Brinkin saw him. "Alex! Where are you going?" Brinkin walked in further and was attacked by recruits but that didn't do anything he just knocked them away. "I'm not going anywhere but what are you doing out right now its light?" Alex asked. "Since you killed Linkin my strength went through the roof and I gave that to my little minions it turned us into day walkers you know but we can be out during night making us unstoppable." Brinkin explained the concept.

"Ah well that sucks." Alex ran up and jump kicked him (which did nothing to harm him). "Oh fuck that hurt!" He yelled when he got back to the ground. "Good." Brinkin knocked him away like a ragdoll. "Get him!" Devon yelled and everyone went after him but most resulted in being put into a wall. "What do you want Brinkin?" Devon asked. "Her!" Brinkin grabbed Amy and Alex ran and grabbed Brinkin by the arm and smashed him into the ground.

"Well did I touch a nerve or two?" Brinkin got up. "Stay away from her it's me you want!" Alex stood in front of Amy. "Don't flatter yourself Alex not everything is about you." Brinkin noticed Alex was glowing again. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm me and you better leave or I swear I'll kill you right now!" Alex barked out. "Fine but you'll regret killing my brother." He flew through the roof breaking it killing 30 to 40 people. "Devon are you ok?" Alex asked trying to see him through the rubble and dust. "Yea search for anyone still alive," Devon commanded.

After an hour of searching they found ten alive plus another ten that were alive but injured. Alex ran into the street where a huge crowd had gathered to see what was going on. "Somebody call 9-1-1," Alex said. They all just looked at him. "Now!" Alex screamed and about three different people did. "What just happened?" One of the people in the crowd asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Alex said looking back at the building and Amy, Devon and Burt came out. "Did anybody at all call 9-1-1?" Devon asked.

"Tell us what happened." One shouted over another. "Ok I'll tell you," Alex said to them and sighed then told them the entire story all the way up till now.

"Wow that's an amazing story and really all you can believe when that giant guy came flying through your roof." One of them said. "Yea I know." Finally the police, ambulance, and fire fighters all got there to help the injured. "So does someone wanna tell me what happened here?" But instead of Alex, Amy, Devon, or Burt saying anything one member of the watchers told the officer what happened. "What? Are you joking?" The officer asked. "No were members of a secret society who battle demons at night but they now have the ability to come out during the day," Alex explained further.

"How are we supposed to believe this crazy shit?" The officer still looked unconvinced. "Because it's true and you gotta believe us or New York will be destroyed, were at war with the leader of the demons, Brinkin, and he will follow through so we have to beat him and save the city but we lost a lotta members so we really need everyone's help." Alex even got down on his knees and pleaded. "Get up kid, don't make a fool of yourself," Officer said. Alex looked at his name tag and it said Harley. "Please Officer Harley…" Alex started but was interrupted. "Sir we got a report of flying creatures attacking the Empire State Building," 2nd in command Officer Gate said. Harley looked back at the four of them. "Ok now you're gonna tell us how to kill these bastards." Harley opened the back door of the police car. "Burt go to the hospital the three of us can handle it," Devon ordered. "Yes sir." Burt got in the ambulance and headed to the hospital while the other three plus Harley and Gate headed to the Empire State Building.

The demons flew in and out of the building breaking anything they could and killing everyone they could. "Shit it's worse than I expected!" Harley exclaimed. "Give me that!" Harley took the megaphone from the negotiator. "Please stop what you are doing or we will open fire." Then Brinkin flew out. "Ha ha ha don't make me laugh little worms!" Brinkin inhaled and shot a fireball straight for the car with Alex, Amy, and Devon in it. "Quick get outta the car!" Harley yelled through the megaphone. All three hurriedly left the car and watched it blow up. "Goddamn it!" Harley yelled. "Open fire!" He yelled and the S.W.A.T. team and every cop started shooting.

"Wait let us deal with it," Alex said. "Sorry kid no can do I can't let three people go on a suicide mission with these things." Alex sighed and ran over to the building with Devon. "Just take care of Amy," Alex said. But Amy took one of the M-16 rifles and ran over there with Alex and Devon who were already inside. "Wait up!" Amy caught up with them. "Amy what are you doing here?" Devon asked. "I'm gonna help you because two people can't take on all those demons and I'm a good shot." Alex did agree with her on that. "If you're sure, you can come with us." Alex gave in because they didn't have time they had to get up to the top floor.

**10: A Letter from a friend **

The three got to the top floor (102nd floor). Amy had her gun aimed and looked everywhere and so did Alex and Devon. The wind blew through what was left of the curtains and blew the papers all over the place. "They tore the hell outta this place, I wonder why?" Alex wondered. "Why attack a small building if you want attention," Devon replied. "Good point but where did they go?" The three looked everywhere and could not find the demons.

"I doubt they got scared off not if there under Brinkin's control." Amy remarked. "That's for damn sure!" Alex and Devon said almost simultaneously. Then almost as if popping outta nowhere all the demons came flying in and the group opened fired. Alex turned over a desk to take cover. "Under here!" He yelled out to Amy and Devon (who went over as quickly as they could). They reloaded as fast as they got over there then opened fire again. Some hit other didn't but it was like a never ending barrage of demons. "I told you I'd make you pay, Alex!" Brinkin flew in. "Fuck you Brinkin fight me like a man!" Alex stood up and holstered his guns, jumped over the table and got up close and personal with Brinkin. "Oh Alex I can't wait to rip that smug fuckin' face off," Brinkin calmly retorted.

"I feel the same for you, Brinkin." Brinkin grabbed a hold of his face and squeezed. Alex quickly drew his gun and shot him in the gut. "How'd that feel?" Alex said as Brinkin fell backwards. Brinkin let out his signature chuckle while Alex watched him get back up with no wound. "What the fuck?"  
"You really can't kill me now," Brinkin drew his blade Spektor which was made to terrify anyone to the bone. Alex drew Traul and held it ready to fight Brinkin. "You ready?" Brinkin popped his knuckles and got into his battle position. "Get ready to face the wrath of the man who killed your brother!"

Alex ran and did a downward slash which didn't go through because Brinkin blocked it. "Get ready to face a real demon!" Brinkin bellowed. Brinkin just started pouring it on with slashes here and there and then would wait for Alex to regain his balance to unleash another wave of crazy attacks.

"Shit, I don't know if Alex can take it," Amy said to Devon looking over the table. Alex sent a thrust but Brinkin parried it and Alex almost fell over the edge of the building (Alex stood on his tip toes at the edge but got back inside the building). "You ok for another round?" Brinkin asked smirking. "Yea let's go." Alex ran forward again only to get blocked, parried, and dodged. But finally he was able to slash him although it was a cut to the left shoulder but that healed quickly.

"This is so unfair I can't win you cheating bastard!" Alex screamed and went crazy just throwing blows he knew would be unsuccessful but for some reason he did it anyway. "What are we gonna do?" Amy asked Devon who was reloading his gun. "The only thing I can think of to do." Amy looked at him scared.

"Soon your father will be able to join us soon and rule next to me as a minion of course," Brinkin circled around Alex who was catching his breath. "No he won't!" Alex rammed him into a wall. "You know why I left Shadow Dey's hideout and came here?" Brinkin posed the question. "No but I know you're gonna tell me." Alex held Traul up to his throat. "Because fighting you there would have been no fun with all those others here we can battle each other without any pests," Brinkin answered his own question. "Those pests were living people who for the most part had a great life ahead of them after Shadow Dey but ended up dying by a fuckin' roof falling on his head." Alex took Traul away from Brinkin's throat and held is left arm against his throat hoping to squeeze out the last breath.

"You can't choke me I don't have lungs." Brinkin pushed Alex away. "Come on how about another round before dying," Brinkin offered. "Yea sure, why not?" Alex bowed as if getting ready to dance. "Oh can I really have this dance, that is so thoughtful," Brinkin joked and bowed like Alex. Alex charged but this time with a plan. Brinkin attacked first Alex parried and when Brinkin was turned around Alex shot him in the back. When Brinkin was recovering from the gunshot Alex stabbed him in the chest. "Don't insult me kid." Alex pulled Traul out and stepped back.

"Can you be killed at all?" Alex asked. "Oh yea but I'm not going to tell you." Alex blew air out his nose to let Brinkin know he was pissed. "Is that supposed to frighten me?" Brinkin asked and he broke down laughing.

"What are you doing?" Amy wanted to know because Devon was acting all mysterious. "I'm sorry Amy but it has to be done if not by me then who else." Devon kissed Amy on the head. Devon stood up and started shooting Brinkin at first from the side but he turned and so he shot him in the chest; after losing all of his bullets Devon charged him pushing him out the building as the plummeted 102 stories Devon started punching Brinkin in the face. "There is no way you could survive this!" Devon yelled and Brinkin just smiled taking the blows.

"No!" Amy ran and looked over the edge as Devon fell to his death; Alex was still in shock up against the wall where he was when he was talking to Brinkin. "What the hell just happened?" Alex asked and Amy ran for the elevator. "Are you coming?" Alex looked up at her then as if struck by lightning he got back to the real world and headed for the elevator.

They tried to get to the bottom as quick as possible. Devon and Brinkin were actually still fighting in the air when the two got about half way down. "It's you who won't survive Devon," Brinkin said. "I know I didn't plan on living but if someone's killer is killed then that soul can rest easily at last!" Devon yelled. Brinkin realized Devon's plan and tried to start flying.

"You can't fly with this much weight if you survive your plan is done for his tortured soul can rest in peace." Brinkin let out this blood curdling scream and grabbed Devon. "Then you die alone!" Brinkin threw Devon off of him. "Goodbye Alex and Amy!" He screamed right before impact; the hit broke every bone in his body and transformed him into a form of goo.

As soon as the doors to the elevator opened those two shot outta there like bullets for the front door. Harley was out front with a bunch of others looking at Devon's destroyed body; then Alex and Amy walked through the door and Amy just broke down, fell to her knees and bawled. Alex closed his eyes several times trying to suppress the tears for the loss of his best friend. "Damn it…" Was all Alex got out before falling to the ground next to Amy and started fully crying. "Where the hell is Brinkin?" Alex stood up and demanded to know. "He flew off letting this guy fall to the ground," Harley recalled.

"What the hell was your plan you knew this would never work," Alex said to his dead glob of a friend. Alex pinched in between his eyes then let out a pretty long sigh. "Ok now will you help us defeat Brinkin and his army now that you know what he's capable of doing," Alex said through a breaking voice. "Yea come back to the station we'll talk to the captain and see what we can do." Harley replied to a breaking up Alex. "So the S.W.A.T. team and everyone else got the situation under control right?" Harley asked the captain of the 37th precinct.

"Yea we got and you got us behind you to destroy those demon bastards!" Captain Martin replied to Harley and agreed to Alex. "Thanks Captain." Alex stuck out his hand, the two shook then Harley, Alex, Amy, and Gate all got in the car. Upon entering the car Alex noticed a letter sitting back there addressed to Alex and Amy.

"I wonder what this is." Alex opened the letter and removed the letter; he began to read it out loud.

"Hey Alex and Amy if you're reading this it means that I'm dead but I had to die for the safety of the planet. If someone is killed that person remains a tortured soul in the Hell Gate up until the killer is killed so it was the only way to stop your father Alex I'm sorry to both of you that I won't be there to help you stop Brinkin but as I said earlier it truly was the only way to stop Brinkin from getting your father. I had just thought of that plan at the party I also wrote the letter there to I knew I was gonna end up dead soon anyway; I outsmarted Brinkin which is one good thing because it means you can to Alex so to both of you good luck and I'll see you in the afterlife.

Sincerely,

Devon Davis."

"That's the end of the letter." Alex rubbed his nose with hand. "So that was his plan?" Harley asked even though Alex had just read that. "Yea it's a really smart and stupid plan!" Alex screamed and started pounding his legs. "Alex calm down he did this for us just imagine what woulda happened if your father came back chances are Brinkin would send him after you first if you weren't dead already," Amy had to explain the point of Devon's sacrifice because Alex wasn't getting it.

Alex nodded. "What do you mean 'if your father came back'?" Gate asked. "My father was tricked by Brinkin and if someone is tricked by a demon they become one if that happens they will turn on everyone they once cherished." Alex rubbed his face and thought. "Brinkin has taken everything from me and I promise that his life will be the next I take from him!" Alex yelled.

"Good kid by the way were here; we've been here for like five minutes we just didn't wanna disturb you," Harley explained with a smile. "Good let's go talk to your captain." The four got outta the car and headed to the captains office. "Sir these are two kids who helped us at the Empire State Building and they need our help."Harley told Captain Hanson. "What? Are you bullshitting me?" Captain Hanson asked. "No joke at all sir they are with a secret society that fights demons and that's what attacked the Empire State Building today," Harley explained.

"If you've been fighting demons then how come common people haven't seen them?" Hanson wondered. "Because sir the demons just got the ability to come out during the day as well as night." Hanson looked at all four then started laughing. "Sir its true why would we joke about something this serious; I've seen them they have the ability to kill us all sir!" Harley raised his voice. "Calm down Harley!" Hanson yelled. "Sorry sir but we already got the 37th precinct helping we could get everyone to help us but you just gotta believe us." Harley took his hat off as a form of pleading.

"Fine I just gotta make some calls to friends in other precincts and we should have enough," Hanson gave in and agreed. "This is great but you are aware this is war; now that Devon's dead Brinkin's gonna work like crazy to get Traul and kill us all," Alex said.

"So be it." Harley replied.

**11: WAR! **

Hanson was able to get the 22nd and 16th precincts while Martin got 32nd, 29th and the 33rd precincts but the other captains called others and Alex and Amy had now more than half the city's precincts. Alex and Amy called a meeting with all the captains to explain what is gonna happen. Alex was able to set up a cam to talk with Brinkin. "Ok Brinkin you want a war you got it when and where?" Alex asked.

"Ah Alex, good to hear from you again, but why just one place?" Brinkin cackled. "Shut up Brinkin! One place to settle this once and for all!" Alex screamed at him. "Very well Alex Manhattan near my castle; that way you can be sure I don't run because I can only run back to my castle." Brinkin replied.

"Ok good; when?" Alex asked. "In 48 hours is when this will occur and if you don't show we will destroy all of Manhattan!" Brinkin yelled. "Oh you won't need to worry about that we'll be there you better be ready because we're not holding back." Brinkin nodded. Alex turned off the cam and got back to the meeting.

"As you all heard we will battle it out in Manhattan near his castle two days from now so we gotta get all the weapons and get them loaded onto our helicopters because this is war!" Alex yelled. "Now we can win this but you just gotta be ready, willing, and loaded; so are you with me?" All of the captains yelled in unison a battle cry.

"Good Captains go tell your troops when we ship out." Alex slumped in to the chair closest to him. "Damn I'm getting a sore throat from all this damned yelling," Alex told Amy. "Don't worry this will all be over in two days," Amy reassured him. "Yea I know but still that's not soon enough; I'm sick of fighting and losing friends to that sick, twisted fuck."Alex was about to yell it but couldn't. "I know Alex it's getting old and I want it to be over just as much as you but just know two days from now we'll be fighting the final battle for all those people who died."

Alex got up and went to sit next to Amy. "Thanks Amy what would I do without you?" Alex kissed her on the head and held her near. Amy lay down on Alex's chest; the two sat there quietly remembering all those friends who died.

"Alex I think you should come here and see this," said Gate running outta breath. Alex looked at Amy; so the two ran outside. "What the hell is it?" One person asked. "That's a countdown clock," Alex said. "Oh fuck!" Alex screamed. "Did you notice its past 48 hours? Its 53 hours; which means we have five hours during the battle to defeat him," Alex explained the countdown clock.

"What that's bullshit!" Harley screamed at the top of his lungs. "If we don't beat him in the first five hours of the battle he will blow this state sky high." Alex was flustered. Alex ran back inside to the cam.

"What the fuck Brinkin?" Alex demanded. "It's an insurance policy; if you don't beat me you all die," Brinkin smiled. "You son-of-a-bitch Brinkin!" Alex tore the cam off and smashed it on the ground. "I'm gonna kill him when I get there." Alex held his head but was like pushing on it, trying to make it blow up.

Amy and Harley came bursting in on him freaking out. "Alex what are you doing?" Amy ran over to him and held him. "I'm losing it Amy he doesn't play fair and I'm so angry!" Alex cried yet again. "I know but he's a demon they don't play fair," Amy said it not knowing how much it would help. "Yea I know but come on he knows we'll be there so why the threat?"

"Well if you hadn't torn the cam off and broke it we may be able to ask him." Amy laughed and when Alex hear her laugh he started to as well. "Come on guys we gotta pull it together we can't let him beat us from the inside." Harley finally spoke. "You're right but how can I stop it's so frustrating and it's pissing me off," Alex agreed yet didn't. "I know and I bet its worse for you two because you've been fighting him longer than anyone in this city but just keep your head up and don't let anything he says get to you," Harley offered up his words of wisdom. "Thanks Harley you're a good guy it's gonna be an honor fighting next to you."

For the rest of the day cops and S.W.A.T. teams searched for the bombs that would kill them all and it took them well into the next day to try and find them unsuccessful they reported to the group. "Well that's bullshit," Gate said. "Keep looking."

"You don't understand we did we looked everywhere there are no bombs and he's just fuckin' with us or he has some sort of magic that will blow us all up," S.W.A.T. leader Bradley said. "Well that is a possibility." Gate left to look for Harley.

"Hey Harley the teams were unable to find anything but Bradley suggested that Brinkin may use some sort of magic," Gate re-laid what he had just been told unto Harley. "That's a good possibility he's too smart to blow up the city with things that can be found."

Gate shrugged because he didn't really know. "Come on we gotta get the choppers loaded for tomorrow," Harley reminded Gate. "Right, because tomorrow we all go on a suicide mission to save the entire human race." Harley slapped Gate upside the head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Harley asked but it was more like a demand.

Gate walked away to help with the loading of the weapons which included: M-16's, grenades, a couple of rocket launchers, and a hell of a lot of ammunition.

Alex and Amy were in the command room preparing their guns. "So this is it?" Alex loaded his guns but put extra clips and packs of bullets on his holster. "I guess so, but I don't feel any different," Amy said. "Me either but we may feel different tomorrow although I think you would feel the same the day before something expected happens as well as the day of the event."

Alex cleaned Traul and sheathed it while trying to mentally prepare himself. "Shit this is harder than I thought!" He tried to calm himself. "I know Alex but don't worry everything will be fine you just gotta trust me," Amy replied and smiled calmly. Alex stood up and went over there and gave her the most passionate and romantic kiss she had ever received.

"Wow Alex that was amazing!" She exclaimed. "I know but thank you that helped center me." Alex went and sat on the couch; after a while Harley came in with Gate.

"What's up guys?" Alex asked because they seemed a little nervous. "Um well we found the bomb," Harley chuckled a nervous chuckle. "Really where is it?" Alex stood up and was about to congratulate them. "It just appeared in the middle of Central Park but there's a problem." Harley rubbed his neck. "What is it?" Alex was nervous too now. "It's enormous and burning with an enchanted flame, so there is nothing we can actually do except for kill Brinkin," Harley answered. "…Fuck!" Alex screamed. "If we didn't have enough pressure on us to defeat him already; now we got a giant bomb in Central Park."

"You knew there was a bomb threat," Gate added. "Yea I know but I didn't think he was gonna put a giant bomb in Central Park though!" Alex held his head and let it clear. "Oh well it'll just motivate more," Alex said, nodded, and smiled. Alex sighed and went back to sit on the couch.

"I think I'm just gonna go to sleep till tomorrow," Alex started complaining again. "Maybe it's best that way you'll be rested for tomorrow," Amy smiled and kissed him on the forehead then left.

The next day Amy woke Alex up. "Time to wake up honey!" She came in and took the blanket off of him. "Just ten more minutes," Alex crumpled up into a ball. "Nope today's the day Alex the day we all have been dreaming about since we started fighting Brinkin!" Amy sounded beyond excited. Alex opened his eyes wide and jumped up. "Yes it is! This thought to be endless battle is almost over!" Alex started dancing. "Well we meet him around six tonight," Amy reminded. "Right but still it all ends today." Alex put on his holster as well as Traul then his gloves.

"We end this for all those who died and all those who might die during this battle!" Alex tried to get the captains stirred up and ready for their final battle. All of them cheered and applauded Alex. "Now are you ready to get your hands dirty with the deaths of hundreds of demons?" Again all of them cheered. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Alex was straining his voice again even though he shouldn't. "Ok get your troops ready we set out at 5'o clock, on the dot." Alex pointed towards the door. "Amy if I don't make I just want you to know I loved you with every fiber of my being." Amy ran up and hugged him. "Don't talk like that!"

"I'm sorry but I'm just saying that I have to kill Brinkin myself; I'm the only one who can," Alex said. "I know you are but don't talk about it around me." Amy welled up; she couldn't stand the thought of losing her one true love. "I promised you I would protect you with my life and if that's what it comes down to so be it," Alex remembered his promise.

Amy continued to well up and she started full on crying like all the times before. "Don't worry Amy, I won't give up without a fight you know that." Alex smiled and headed for the meeting grounds before takeoff; Amy watched him walk away. She wiped her eyes then followed her love to the meeting spot. "Alright people we have two hours before takeoff so I just want you to be ready; so if you have anything to take care of do it right this minute." All of them left. "Um ok I didn't think you all had to do something but ok whatever," Alex rolled his eyes then went to check the weapons.

"Alex is everything in order?" Harley asked. "Yup we are so ready to kick some demon ass!" He shouted then laughed. "Good we better be because one mistake could take our entire group down and let Brinkin win." Alex rubbed his chin noticing that he was growing a beard. "Damn I gotta shave," Alex replied but not what Harley wanted to hear. "Is that really important right now?" Harley said a little aggravated.

"No I was just stating so that I don't forget," Alex joked. "This is serious man you have to be at the top of your game or we will die," Harley said with a very serious tone. "Yea I know I just hate things that are so serious."  
Two hours later.

"Alright everyone get in the time is now!" Alex cheered. "Let's go kill the guy who is threatening our great city and state!" Alex through his arm in the air and so did the others but in unison. All of the members got on the choppers to head out for Manhattan to battle Brinkin and his army of demons.

By the time they got there, guess what? No demons, at all; so they left the choppers all loaded with M-16's a couple grenades while some stayed back at the choppers with their rocket launchers. "Brinkin where are you?" Alex yelled. "I'm everywhere and nowhere all at once." Brinkin joked but truth was he was on top of the castle. "I'm right here Alex!" Alex looked up to see him standing and waving at him. "Come on guys!" So they started to run forward when Brinkin snapped his fingers; an army surrounded them.

"Damn that's a lot of demons." Alex observed then brought out Traul and started slashing every demon he could. "Ha ha ha!" Alex laughed while killing demons. Then the rest of the group got into the swing of things and started shooting the demons. "Take this motherfuckers!" Harley shot several then bashed a couple with the butt of the gun.

Amy ran up and covered Gate who was about to get attacked from behind. "Thanks Amy I owe you!" Amy nodded and ran off. Alex still slashing the hell outta all the demons he could.

"Is that all you got Brinkin? Send me a toughie!" Alex laughed. "Oh I'll give you a toughie." Brinkin said flying down and killing several of the cops. "How do you like that Alex?" Brinkin was about to do it again but Amy shot him when he was going towards the ground knocking him off balance killing two cops and like five demons.

"You little bitch!" He got up and flew over and grabbed her. "Ah! Alex help me!" Alex was still fighting and laughing when he heard her. "Yes Alex come help her!" Brinkin yelled. Brinkin flew back to the castle with Amy. "Damn it!" Alex tried to break through the mess of demons who stood in front of the castle but couldn't because he wasn't focused.

Harley came up to help Alex from getting attacked by shooting all the ones that were gonna jump on him. "I can't do it Harley; I can't save her I'm not strong enough!" Alex cried. Harley helped him off the ground. "You can't with that attitude, if you love her you can do it nothing can stop you be it demon or not." Harley reassured him like Amy did. "Thanks Harley," Alex said. Alex then tried to channel his power again like in the simulator. It didn't work…at first.

"Hey Alex you better come save her soon she's about ready to open up for me has she done it for you?" Brinkin laughed then stuck his tongue out and swung it from side to side. Alex gripped Traul really hard then launched a power blow killing the group in front of the entrance and also destroying the door. "I'm coming for you Brinkin," Alex said calmly. He felt the power from before but wasn't glowing and his eyes weren't red. A group of demons popped outta nowhere and attacked him but he took them out with a couple of slashes. Still walking to the throne room he kept getting attacked by demons that were taking out in ten seconds flat.

"Open the door Brinkin," Alex said in a gruff voice. "Who is it?" Brinkin chuckled. "Fine be that way." Alex drew back Traul then thrust it into the door which was destroyed and turned into like a million pieces. "Wow Alex, that was incredible, when did you get so strong?" Brinkin asked still laughing his ass off like usual.  
"Give me back Amy." Alex was still talking in his gruff voice. "What do I get?" Brinkin wanted to know. "Give me back Amy!" He yelled this time. "I don't think you get the point of bargaining." Brinkin tried to stifle his laughs. Alex sheathed Traul so he could un-holster his .44 Magnum. "Let her go and I don't put a bullet in between those stupid bug eyes."Alex bargained. "No I'm good." Brinkin smiled and brought Amy closer.

"I'm gonna count to three then I'm gonna shoot that stupid damn smile off your face." Brinkin stood up and walked forward. "I'm shaking in my boots Alex!" He said. "One…two…" Alex was about to finish when Brinkin interrupted him. "Oh my God you look so serious." Brinkin started laughing. "Three." Then as quick as a lightning, Alex shot Brinkin in the head when he was bent over laughing. Brinkin fell to the ground. Amy ran over to Alex. "Are you alright Amy?" Alex asked her while holstering his gun. "Thank you Alex!" She hugged the breath outta him. "Thank God you're alright." Amy looked up at him remembering the simulator again; the two laughed.

"Do you think he's dead?" Amy asked. "No but I think he's gonna be super pissed when he wakes up so you should go help the others." Alex kissed her then Amy left to help the soldiers. "Can Brinkin come out and play?" Alex asked then kicked him in the gut while he was trying to get up. "You know you're not suppose to kick someone when there down!" Brinkin raised his voice as the sentence went on.

"Yea but you're also not supposed to hurt girls," Alex added. "I didn't hurt her." Alex unsheathed Traul then rested it on his shoulder. "You better not have." Alex held Traul at his throat. "Because if you did I would gut you like a fuckin' fish!" Alex kicked Brinkin again.

"Do that again…I dare you!" So Alex being the cocky kid he is did it and Brinkin went berserk. He got up then he started changing Alex watched as his enemy turned into what was like a giant squid. "What the fuck is that?" Alex retreated up against the wall. "Now you see my true form!" Brinkin brought one of his tentacles down to try and smash Alex but he moved; Alex tried to slash him but it didn't work.

Alex tried to think of something while dodging the tentacles but it was difficult, until he saw Spektor. "That's it!" He thought and ran for the throne. Unfortunately Brinkin figured it out and broke the throne and Spektor went flying. Alex wall jumped off of the wall then Brinkin's tentacle and grabbed Spektor completing the demon blade Evolution. "Now I'm ready for you big boy!" Brinkin brought down one of his tentacles right on him but Alex cut in half. "Gah!" He yelled retracting the hurt tentacle. "You bastard, now you will feel my wrath!"

"I'm shaking in my boots!" Alex mocked Brinkin. Brinkin started to throw all his tentacles at him but Alex just cut them up except for one which went right through Alex's gut. Alex looked down at the tentacle that was penetrating his stomach.

Brinkin started laughing and then pulled out the tentacle leaving Alex to flop to the floor like a ragdoll. "Next are your friends and your little lovely girlfriend!" Brinkin laughed even harder. Alex with the little energy he had left stood up, lifted his hand toward the ceiling and clapped.

"What are you doing little man?" Brinkin asked right before bringing his tentacle back down onto Alex who grabbed it. "I finish you here Brinkin I told you that before!" Alex started swinging the big squid around and around in his own castle only to let him go and break through the ceiling. "Oh my God that's the Hell Gate!"

All the soldiers watched as Brinkin headed towards the Hell Gate but started to fall back down.

Alex picked up Evolution and with a burst of unknown strength launched it up hitting Brinkin and knocking him through the Hell Gate. "Goodbye Brinkin forever!" Alex then closed the gate and fell down.

All the demons remaining disappeared leaving all the surviving soldiers cheering. Amy looked around for Harley and finally found him…under a part of the building but just a small part; he was still alive but just barely. "Harley no you can't die," Amy said holding his hand. "I gotta it's my time I'm sorry Amy tell Alex…" With his dying breath he said, "I knew you could do it." Harley died in Amy's hands. "I told you old man this was a suicide mission." Gate walked up with a cocky tone in his voice. "Shut the hell up Gate he died and so did a lot of other people but not all of us died!" Amy yelled at him. "Calm down." Gate said. "I can't you just insulted your partner and friend you heartless bastard!"

Back in Central Park people watched as the clock stopped and the bomb disappeared and knew it was finally over.

Amy ran up to the throne room and found Alex dying on the wall. "Alex…what happened?" Alex was about to say something but passed out.

**12: Amy and Alex pt. 2 **

Alex awoke sometime between five to six days after the war. "What happened?" Alex awoke scratching his head. "You almost died after fighting Brinkin about a week ago," Amy said leaning over to smile at him and block out the sun. "Really then how am I still alive?" He asked her. "I saved you," Amy replied.

"Well I guess we're even." Alex joked. "No you saved my life more times than I can remember; I'm forever in your debt Alex." Alex smiled but then turned it upside down (sorry for the stupid joke) and held his stomach. "Ow that really hurts, am I gonna have a scar?" Alex wondered and looked at her. "Yup a pretty big scar from the look of those stitches."

"Sweet the ladies love scars," Alex said and laughed. "You better be talking about me." Amy said and got up and lied next to him on the hospital bed. "Of course I don't want any other girl after what we just went through." Alex kissed her on the cheek and Amy giggled. "I love you so much Amy and thanks for saving my life, you're the greatest woman a guy could ever ask for." Alex kissed her on the lips then Amy cuddled with him.

"Hey Alex it's me Burt I just wanna say thanks and when you get better the mayor wants to award you with something." Burt looked a lot better. "Hey Burt and your welcome I was just doing my job." Alex laughed. "I'm just glad I'm outta that job I truly never wanna do this again mainly because of all the deaths of my friends."

"I agree with you," Amy and Burt said at the same time. "Well that wasn't creepy," Alex said laughing then Amy pushed his head. "You gotta get better so you can see what the mayor wants to give you." Alex shook his head and Amy did to mocking him. Amy got up off the bed. "Rest up." Amy and Burt left so Alex so sleep.

Two weeks later

"Hello everyone I just wanna thank you all for gathering out her today and I don't wanna keep you long so I'll finish this as quickly. About a month one kid fought a psychotic demon determined on killing everyone and turning Earth into his own personal hell. That same kid today is going to receive the key to the city," Mayor Ross announced. "Everybody give it up for Alex Brannigan, our new hero!" Ross exclaimed. "Thank you Mayor Ross and thank you New York, I don't really deserve this I couldn't have done it alone there was just no way the one who really deserves it is…" Alex was about to say who when Gate walked up on to the stage. "…Harley deserves this more than me because without him I couldn't have saved my wonderful girl Amy."

Gate's mouth dropped. "You can't give the key to a dead guy; what about me?" Gate asked. "No one cares about you Gate otherwise you would be getting this but no one does and Harley helped me more than a lot of my friends; surely a hell of a lot more than you did." Alex replied. Gate got steamed and ran at Alex who gave him a good slug to the face knocking him off the stage.

"You all saw that he assaulted a police officer someone arrest him." Gate rubbed his face. "Shut the hell up Gate no one cares; that was self defense," Captain Hanson said. "Ugh you all suck you will be hearing from my attorney." Outta the audience a man stood up. "Well you better find a different one then because I'm not representing you after what I saw," Gate's attorney said. "Rob you've been my attorney for years. How can you leave me now?" Gate asked. "Because you tried to attack him first there for it is self defense." Rob replied.

"Somebody get that man outta here," Hanson commanded one of the five bodyguards. "Anyway this key doesn't just belong to Harley but everyone who died in the battle or before because those people died for what they believe in," Alex finished his speech and realized that was basically what Devon said about his father. "That was great." Mayor Ross came on the stage and hugged Alex. "Thanks Mayor and I meant it; this belongs to those people not me." Alex held up the key and gave it back to him.

"Alex you can take it to battle gravesite and leave it there but only for the day for obvious reasons," Ross agreed to Alex's speech. "Thanks Mayor, I'll bring it back tomorrow you can trust me." Alex stuck the key in his pocket and grabbed Amy's hand and got in the chopper.  
"I'll see you guys later!" Alex waved to all of New York as the two headed for the gravesite on Manhattan. "To think it's only been three weeks since all these people died it depresses me knowing I made it out but all these people died." Alex regretted. "Alex what about what you said in your speech?" Amy asked. "I know they died for something they believed in but still I'm alive I feel like I cheated death."

"That's a good thing cause if you weren't here who would take care of me?" Amy put her arm around the back of Alex's neck while Alex put his arm around her waist. "Good point who knows what kinda shenanigans you could get into if I weren't here to watch over you," Alex said and chuckled. Amy's hair was blocking her face so Alex pushed it back behind her ear. "There now I can see your beautiful face," Alex said mid kiss.

Then Amy looked over and saw Harley's grave and remembered what he told her to tell Alex. "Harley before he died told me to tell you 'I knew you could do it'." Alex's mood dropped from happy to sad. "Really he told you to tell me that?" He asked her. "Yea but what does it mean?" Alex was smiling again. "He told me that I could save you but I just had to believe and I finally got that through my head because at the time I was pretty messed up and didn't believe in myself which is what I needed to do to believe I could save you." Alex finished his explanation in one breath. "Wow he really was a good friend just like Devon," Amy said stirring up memories of their good, dead friend. They both sighed and looked for Devon's grave.

They looked all around till finally they found a grave that looked like it hadn't been dug but bore Devon's name. "Here it is 'Devon Davis 1973-2008'." Alex read. "Look what it says underneath 'beloved friend and brother' brother?" Amy wondered.

"I guess he had a brother I wonder if we'll ever meet him." Alex pondered on that for a moment then put the key on top of Devon's gravestone. Then the two hopped into the chopper and took off back for New York.

"Oh you'll meet me one day I can promise you that Alex. I promise you that," Devon's brother said walking into the shadows near the castle remnants. Then He let out an incredibly evil laugh that echoed throughout the castles ruins.


	5. Bad Negotiation

**Shadow Dey**

By Steven Cooley

**1: The Beginning **

Alex Brannigan was walking hands in pockets down a seedy alleyway to get home Saturday night, the 27th of November. "God it's so fucking cold," Alex thought. He took his hands out and rubbed up and down his arms to warm them up, he was wearing a jacket but even with one it was cold. He made it half way down but out of a door way (which wasn't there the last several times he had walked down this alleyway) three guys in jackets with hoods covering their faces came out and got in his way.

"Excuse me." Alex tried to get passed but they stood in a line. "Hello there Mr. Brannigan," The middle one said. Alex was taken aback and retreated a little. "How do you know my name?" Alex said with a little force but was afraid of confrontation. "We know quite a lot about you Mr. Brannigan, where you live, where you work, where you go to lunch every day," The middle one spoke again.

They formed a little circle around Alex with the middle one at the time right in front of him. "Why do you know all this?" Alex clenched his fists. "We need you…out of the way," The one in the back spoke this time. Alex looked back at him but went back to the one in front. "What do you mean?" Alex's breathing steadily increased. "You stand between us and complete domination." The one in front said.

"Domination of what?" Alex's heart felt like it was going to explode.

"The world." The front one said with what Alex could tell with a smirk. All three threw back their hoods and Alex practically shat himself. Bang! It rang threw the dead air and unnaturally silent streets of New York. The front guy fell to his knees and dissolved. The other two's arms turned into like swords and they jumped towards the area where the bang came from.

A man jumped off a building across from the alley towards the two men. From what Alex could tell the guy was holding a rather large sword not a gun. The man blocked the freak that was ahead and dodged the other. He took this as an opportunity and slashed the one he dodged in half. Sheathing his blade and falling towards the ground he pulled out his gun and shot the other guy straight in the head; he landed on his feet on a car parallel to the building he jumped off of.

There was no evidence that any of the three men were ever there. He walked toward Alex. Alex turned to run away. "Run and I'll shoot you," he said. So Alex went to stop and tripped knocking himself unconscious. "Goddamn it…" That's all Alex could make out before going completely unconscious.

The next morning Alex awoke on an empty mattress in an empty room he had never seen before. "What the fuck happened last night?" He wondered to himself. Rubbing his head he got off the bed and looked around a little more before heading for the door only to find it locked from the outside. "Shit!" Alex said loudly but under his breath. He went back to the bed and rubbed his head a little more.

About five minutes later the door unlocked and a man walked in. "Good morning I brought breakfast I hope you like…" Alex interrupted him. "Who are you?" Before the man could answer he remembered all of last night's incident. "You're the guy who killed those freaky looking guys." "Yea I'm Devon and those weren't guys,"

"Well what were they?" Alex's mind was reeling; what the hell had he gotten himself into. "Those things were…demons." Devon put the tray on the bedside table. "What!" Alex yelled. Devon told him to calm down. "Yea they have been living here for about 80 years." "Are you telling me there are demons living here in New York?" Alex thought he was crazy but so was last night.

"Yes that's why we made this secret society to battle them," "Secret society?" "Yea we call ourselves the Shadow Dey."

"Shadow Dey?" Alex didn't know that question would involuntarily pull him into a huge war between humans and demons.

**2: Shadow Dey**

"Shadow Dey has been around since the early 1900's we fight these demons during the night because like vampires they hate the light because they're concentrated darkness." Devon explained to Alex. "Ok this is a little hard to believe," Alex said. "Yea I felt the same way when I started but now I am one of the top ranking soldiers." Devon told Alex now sitting on the bed.

"But after last night this may very well be the best explanation, but why did they want me?" Alex asked Devon. Alex was really worried about the question's answer and now wished he hadn't asked it. "Come with me," Devon motioned Alex to follow. Alex let out a sigh of relief that Devon didn't answer.

Devon showed Alex everything from the cafeteria to the weapons shop and everything in between like the captains office and computer room. He also introduced him to Burt the weapons specialist and Captain Brumman and all the little reinforcement guys. "Wow all this is amazing." "Yea I know; now to answer your question." Alex looked back at him with a troubled face. "You were chosen by Traul," Devon told him. "Traul?"

"Yup the Traul is a very powerful weapon." A man walked in after that. "Hey Charlie this is Alex, Alex this is our tech operator Charlie."  
"Hi Alex," Charlie shook Alex's hand. Alex noticed he was pretty buff for a tech operator. "Charlie, could you bring Traul to Alex?" "Sure Devon." With that Charlie left to get Traul.

"What is Traul exactly?" Alex asked Devon he also wanted to know why it chose him. "It's the one of the three demon blades created by Harbinger the half demon." "Who has the other two?" Alex was captivated by the story. "His brothers; they ended up killing him over the third blade."

"What do they need all three for?" Alex felt as if Devon were telling him a bedtime story. "It is said he who has all three demon blades has the ability to open the Hell Gate and release any soul in the world; dead of course." Alex was staring at Devon mouth agape, breathing heavily. "And I was chosen by Traul, the third blade, to do what exactly?"

"You must kill Linkin, the strong, and Brinkin, the wise, the two are twins and never fight without the other which makes beating them a challenge," Devon sat down to wait for Alex's reaction. "Are you outta your fuckin' mind?" Alex bellowed. There it was what every new member said. "No I'm completely serious you are the chosen one, like your father."Devon stood up as Charlie entered with something large wrapped in grayish cloth.

"Thanks Charlie," Devon said taking it.

"What do you mean 'like my father'?" Alex really wanted this question answered. "Your father was a member and my mentor but he took on Linkin and Brinkin by himself luckily he threw Traul out the window allowing us to take it back."

"Are you saying my father died to protect that goddamn sword?" Devon and Charlie looked at Alex and they could tell he was steaming mad. "Well among other things; we told him not to take them on alone but he was so damn headstrong a lot like you," Charlie said. "How can you say that?" Alex continued. "He was one of your members not to mention that stupid Traul holder and you insult him?" "Charlie wasn't insulting your father. Being headstrong isn't always a bad thing; it can always help getting a job done." Devon explained to Alex who was still steaming. "I don't fuckin' care what you call it that is a fuckin' insult!"

"Calm down!" Devon yelled and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Your father died doing what he felt need be done, can't you honor his sacrifice; he died defending the human race!" Devon yelled the whole thing. "He wouldn't have had to if that stupid piece of shit hadn't chose him and I'm not gonna die like a fuckin' dog!"

"Yes, you will without this you have nothing no life, no family, no friends and no future without Shadow Dey," Devon took Traul from Charlie and put it on the table in front of the sofa Alex was sitting on. "Just try Traul out; I'm going for a walk." Alex watched as Devon left then turned his attention to Traul. He undid the cloth and grabbed it by the hilt and held it up in the air. It was beautiful towards the bottom of the blade it was black all the way up to the middle then orange from where the black left off till almost the top, the top was red but like blood red.

"Wow," Alex continued to look at it. "Here this will let you carry it around with you at all times." Charlie handed Alex the sheath to Traul. "Thanks Charlie and I'm sorry for yelling at you I guess I'm a little mad now I know what my dad really died from."

"It's alright Alex but you should go talk to Devon he may be still pissed."

"Ok," Alex tied the rope from the sheath around his chest so he could pull the blade out of the right side since he was a righty.

"Has anyone seen Devon?" Alex practically asked everybody. Finally he asked the cook and pointed to the bridge. So he ran to the bridge and there he was looking at the water. "Hey." Devon said to Alex before he was over there. "Hey Devon I just wanted to say I was sorry," Alex said offering his hand for a hand shake. "I understand but you gotta understand your father meant a lot to me too," Devon told Alex. "You're right he was your mentor just like your mine." Alex said with a smile. "So are you finally ready to become a member of the world's greatest secret?"

"Oh you better believe it." The truth is he was so the two walked back into the computer room. "Charlie set up a room for us," Devon said. "No problem Devon."

Before they could get into the room Captain Brumman came in. "Devon our negotiator is here," Alex looked at Devon. "Who's 'the negotiator'?" Alex asked. "Amy is the negotiator; negotiators are Hell Gate openers." Charlie told him. So then Alex looked back at Brumman and now standing next to him was this beautiful, petite 19 year old girl. Alex's mouth was wide open; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She wore a frilly pink shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes like a normal teenager. She also had the most beautiful straight brown hair which she kept pushing back to keep it outta her face.

**3: Amy and Alex pt. 1 **

Devon ran up and hugged her. "Amy it's so great to see you again."

"I feel the same about you Devon." Amy said. "Oh Amy we got a new member," Devon stood aside so Alex was in view and when the two made eye contact it was like something outta romance novel. Alex kind of jogged up there so they could shake hands. "Hi Amy I'm Alex," He shook her hand. "Hi Alex, oh is that Traul?"

"Yea it is I'm the new Traul carrier." "Great it's been a while since we had a new one." Amy looked toward Devon. "Not since Jonathan." Devon looked down and Alex looked at everybody. "Amy this is Jonathan's son," Devon pointed at Alex. "Wait my father's name was Michael."

Everybody looked at everyone and Brumman, Devon, Amy and Charlie all stepped outside. "So is he Jonathan's son?"

"I don't know but he can wield Traul," Captain Brumman said. "Yea so now we gotta find it out," Amy said. "And I can do it." The three looked at her. Captain Brumman nodded his head and they all went back inside. Alex got off the couch. Amy walked toward him. "Alex we have to do something to tell us who your father is."

"OK; do whatever you need to." Amy took his hand and put her hand on it to see into his past.

Nineteen years ago.

"Ok Linkin and Brinkin your finished meet your death at the hands of Traul," Jonathan said. "Ok Jonathan you want to try us on then so be it; go get him Linkin." Brinkin told his brother. "Yes brother." With that Linkin ran forward to kill Jonathan. Linkin thrust his blade and Jonathan parried the blow; Jonathan slashed Linkin who retreated a little. Jonathan ran and kicked Linkin and knocked him back then delivered a blow sending him through the air.

"Now for you; Linkin come on down." Brinkin was astounded at Jonathan's quick defeat of his brother. "Goddamn you Jonathan!" Brinkin clapped his hands and all the swords on the wall flew towards Jonathan. Jonathan snickered at this. With lightning speed he deflected all the blades in a flash of explosive proportions. "Impossible!" Brinkin yelled as he fell to his knees.

"You knew this would happen." Jonathan laughed all of a sudden he looked down a blade was through his gut and Linkin was laughing. "We got them all now!" The two laughed and with his last bit of strength he threw Traul out the window. "No!" Brinkin yelled. Linkin threw Jonathan off his blade onto the other blades that lay on the floor.

Linkin ran to the window to find that Shadow Dey already had a hold of it. "Fuck!" The two yelled.

"This is Traul but where is Jonathan?" Devon said but it dawned on them. "No…No!" Devon yelled at the top of his lungs. "Come on." Captain Brumman said. "Yea Devon we can't take them," Anne said. So the three left with Traul and one less ally.

Present day.

Amy took her hand off Alex's. "How do you know everything that happened that day?" Amy asked. "My mom told me that as a bedtime story sometime; I thought it was just a story." Alex knew now his mother lied about who his father was but not the story.

"So…is he Jonathan's son?" Devon asked. "Yup and you knew my mother?" Amy asked looking straight at Devon. "I don't know; what's her name?" "Anne." Devon's eyes were as wide as possible. "Yea I know your mother but I didn't know that was your mother to be honest we kinda had a fling," Devon said and rubbed his head. "What?" Amy and Alex said at the same time. "Are you serious?" Amy said. "Your mother was gorgeous and I loved her maybe that's why I'm so protective of you," Devon explained his love for her mother some more. "Ok that's enough," Amy said sighing. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish I could find someone like that," Amy said and the two looked deep into each other's eyes and looked into them for about three minutes while the other's talked. "Hey…" Devon said but they barely heard him. So Devon kinda yelled. "Hey…!" Devon said. "What?" The two said. "I hate to break this beautiful moment but Alex we have to train you." Alex rubbed his head and let out a laugh and Amy giggled.

"He's right Amy I gotta train if I want to stand half a chance at beating Linkin and Brinkin."Alex smiled at Amy and she smiled back. "Come on lover boy," Devon pushed Alex toward the simulator. "Amy let me show you to your new room," Captain Brumman said. Amy looked back to Alex to see if he was looking back and he was.

Everyone there felt the attraction between these two lovers. "Ok Charlie, give us a pretty easy one to start out on."

"You got it Devon," Charlie replied.

"Ok Alex take these gloves they will help you get a tighter grip on Traul and this." Alex took the double side holster armed with two guns one a Desert Eagle and the other .44 Magnum. "Uh…thanks?"

"They were your fathers." Devon explained because Alex obviously didn't understand why Devon was giving him guns. "Oh ok that makes more sense." Alex strapped them on and slipped the gloves on and stepped into the portal.

Alex appeared in what he could tell was like a western setting. "Why the hell did you send me here?" Alex asked Charlie and Devon over the com link. "It's simple and not too hard to destroy if you get caught in a tough situation."

"Interesting." Alex took a couple steps forward when all of a sudden demons popped up. "Well that's fast, ok come on you bastards." Alex drew both of his guns and started shooting when they lunged at him. One grabbed him from behind holding him for the others. "Now you will end up like your father," The demon said.

"What did you say?" Alex shot the son-of-a-bitch in both feet. "Ow fuck!" He said in his dark gravelly voice. Alex holstered his guns and unsheathed Traul. "Talk about my father I dare you motherfucker!" He gripped Traul with both hands and swung down hard obliterating him. "Anyone else want some?" They all ran towards him with a few quick swings he killed almost half; Alex pulled out his Desert Eagle and started shooting the rest but stabbed the one to his right. "Oh yea!" Alex was jumping around excited on beating all the demons.

"Don't get to happy just yet kid you gotta face the boss," Charlie killed his joy. "Are you kidding me? Ugh," Alex rubbed his head a little. A large, black, and swirling vortex appeared; two large claws grabbed the sides of the vortex pulling itself up. "Oh shit," Alex said weakly backing up. "Hello young human, you stand in our way, you must die!" The giant demon growled at him. "Ok here we go." Alex gripped Traul (which he had sheathed earlier) and unsheathed it. Alex ran at the demon and jumped back when he swung at him. Alex continued to run forward and dodged his hand again but stuck Traul through his hand sticking it to the ground; he drew his guns and ran up his arm and shot it at close range only to get knocked into a nearby building.

"Ok, ugh, ow." Alex stood up outta the rubble and grabbed Traul which was pretty close to where he was obviously the thing got his hand back.

Then with his other hand he grabbed Alex. "God…" Was all Alex could get out the demon was squeezing him so tight. "Alex!" Amy came running out. "Amy," Alex was gasping for air while trying to break free. "Ah you know this young one."

The demon took his other hand and smashed her.

"What?" Alex's anger raised beyond any he's ever felt. "Ahhhhh!" A powerful aura appeared around Alex and his eyes went blood red and Traul started glowing. Almost foaming at the mouth and he broke the grasp but didn't fall to the ground he stayed in the air; throwing his arm back with Traul he shot the demon up in the air. While the demon was in the air Alex took his left hand and opened a portal and when the demon fell down he stuck Traul up and the demon landed on it; a quick couple spins and he threw the demon into the portal.

He then made it disappear but Alex then fell down to the ground quickly he got up and left the training room. All lopsided he stumbled out of the portal into the room. "Jesus Alex that was amazing." Devon said. But Alex wasn't looking at them he hurried over to Amy. "Thank God you're ok." Alex said quietly and passed out.

The group put him to bed. "What the hell just happened?" Amy asked. "We put a virtual you in there to see what would happen we never expected that." Charlie explained. "Yea it was like nothing I've ever seen he has powers that no one should have. He is greater than his father, no wonder Traul chose him." Devon said looking at Captain Brumman. "What exactly happened?" Amy asked sternly. "The boss crushed you and he started glowing, his eyes turned blood red, Traul was glowing and he was also floating when he opened a gate which I think was the Hell Gate."

"Are you saying he's a negotiator?" Amy asked. "No but he has the ability to open it only in a different way." They all were astounded by this kid.

"I really can't believe it this kid is the one that we've been looking for and to think he is only 19." Charlie remarked. "Yea he seems to lose it if you get hurt or die so he has a strong emotional tie to you Amy." Devon noted. "He loves you a lot Amy that's why he was able to sustain that pain of the loss of power after the surge just to make sure you were ok not many people can do that." Brumman added.

"I know he does and I think I feel the same I've never felt this way about anyone before." Amy gave a very shy cute smile before giggling. "When he wakes up you need to be next to him," Devon told her. "I will."

**4: Amy's dark past **

Alex finally awoke from his long sleep. "Hey sleepy head it's about time you woke up I was worried about you." Amy gave him a glass of water. "Thanks Amy I'm just glad you're ok when you died in the simulator I almost died." Amy smiled because she knew it was true, he truly loved her. "I have never been so scared in my life; I never want that to happen never again." Alex took a sip of his water. Amy went and hugged him and Alex of course hugged back. "Thank you Alex I've never had someone care about me that much," Amy said choking back tears.

"I would protect you with my life; I promise you that." Amy was now fully crying because that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. "Are you ok Amy?" Alex asked but just let her cry on his shoulder. "Yes and no." Amy said looking at Alex's blue eyes and she kissed him; Alex was a little shocked but just embraced it. "Oh I'm sorry Alex; I didn't mean to just kiss you like that." Amy pushed her hair back to get it outta her face. "No it's ok really," Alex smiled and the two laughed. "By the way what did you mean you've never had anybody care about you that much?"

"Oh well my parents died in a fire when I was five so I grew up in a foster home." Amy replied. "Oh my God Amy I'm so sorry that happened to you," Alex held her hand and he saw into her past.

10 years ago.

"Come get your slop you little shit's," The cook said. All the kids young and old got in the line for the food which looked horrible like vomit. Around the middle stood a nine year old girl which Alex could tell was Amy. "Outta my way bitch," And the kid pushed Amy outta the way and cut in front of her. "Hey what're you doing?" Amy asked the older kid. "I'm taking my rightful spot in front of little shit's like you the little nothing's." He said turning back around.

"That's not fair," The guy sighed and turned around and slapped her. "Who says life is fair if it was none of us would be in this fuckin' position. "Yo keep the damn line moving." The cook said. "Let me help you up," The guy behind her said.

"Thank you," Amy said. "No problem I'm Peter what's your name?" Peter wanted to know. "I'm Amy it's nice to meet you Peter." The two shook hands. "Oh look at the two love birds." The jerky kid in front of Amy said. "Shut the hell up Virgil," Peter said. "Look who found a pair of balls, maybe later you can get your penis then your gender change will be complete." Virgil started laughing. The three kept going in line while everyone followed.

"Don't mind Virgil he's been in and outta homes for like seven years so he kinda thinks of himself as the king." Peter explained Virgil's being an asshole. "Wow that's why he's such a jerk," Amy said. "Yea but he didn't use to be that way he used to be semi-nice a couple years ago I wonder what happened." Peter and Amy wondered.

For the next couple weeks Amy and Peter build their relationship up and before no time the two were almost inseparable.

"Do you think will be best friends forever?" Amy asked Peter even though the two had made a pact about a week ago to do just that. "Of course there isn't anything that will tear us apart." Peter smiled. "Hey freaks," Virgil said walking by and knocking Amy's tray on the ground. "What the hell Virgil?" Peter said standing up to him. "You got something to say to me big man?" Virgil walked to about an inch away from Peter. "Yea pick up that tray you asshole." Peter said very bravely. "No Peter wait it's no big deal," Amy explained.

"You should listen to your girlfriend it may save your stupid insignificant life." Virgil started to walk away. "No someone needs to knock you down to size, so do it." Peter said and Virgil burst out laughing. "Oh that's good you little punk," Virgil said stifling his laughter. "I mean it pick up the damn tray or else!" He yelled. Virgil only started laughing harder. "Oh that's priceless." He let out one final laugh before slugging Peter across the face; Peter fell backwards onto the cafeteria floor. "Ow!" He yelled.

"Come on big man let's see what else you got." Virgil gave Peter the 'bring it on sign'. "Don't do it Peter," Amy said who was kneeling down next to him. But Peter got back up and checking his mouth to see if it was bleeding; it wasn't. So Virgil said what he had just said again; Peter lost it and lunged at him knocking him to the ground and started pounding his face in. "Take this you son-of-a-bitch!" Peter screamed and Virgil started crying told him to stop. "Peter stop!" Amy said and grabbed him off Virgil.

Peter got off Virgil who lay bawling his eyes out on the ground; he looked at his hands which were stained in blood. "What did I do?" He ran off. "Peter, wait up," Amy ran off after him. The rest of the cafeteria watched as Amy and Peter run off then they started laughing at Virgil. "Shut the fuck up you assholes!" Virgil yelled though a broken nose and several broken teeth. He ran to the bedrooms.

"Peter, are you ok?" Amy finally caught up to him. "You should ask Virgil that," Peter smiled. "What happened?"

"I don't know I just lost it when he said it a second time he's just such a prick." Peter tried to explain his blackout moment. "I know but I never expected you to do that." Amy remarked. "Yea I know me neither." The two sat there and talked for about an hour.

The rest of the day was pretty less eventful they didn't see Virgil all day but what happened that night lives in infamy in the lives of all involved and the foster home.

Amy was asleep in the girls room she awoke to the feel of a hand placed forcefully over her mouth…it was Virgil even in the dark she could tell that bastard out. "Scream and I'll kill you and Peter, understand?" Virgil said. Amy nodded through tears running down her face. "Now let's see what's under here." He threw back the covers and pulled out a knife and hovered it around her vagina. Amy was bawling now. "Oh are you afraid of the knife or the fact I'm gonna rape you?" Virgil let out a little laugh.

Virgil took off her pants. "Nice panties," Virgil remarked. "Please don't," Amy said muffled and through gasps from her bawling. "Oh that'll persuade me."

Luckily Peter walked by at this time to go to the bathroom. He noticed someone hovering above Amy. "What the fucks going on here?" Peter asked who he didn't know at the time was Virgil. "The guest of honor, Peter." Virgil said. "Virgil? Get away from her." Peter walked further into the room. "You want her come get her." Virgil laughed. "Fine!" He yelled and ran forward. Virgil turned around and stuck the knife right into his gut.

Peter fell back and the fell to his knees and slumped to the side clutching the knife. "Revenge fucker!" Amy gasped and grabbed the lamp from the side table and bashed Virgil's head in. "Bastard!" Everyone awoke to her with a lamp in her hand and Virgil on the ground next to Peter.

The cops were called a couple minutes afterwards and Peter and Virgil were taken to the hospital and Peter was placed in ICU. Amy was telling the police what happened. And with the prints on the knife they were able to confirm it. But the police wanted to check if Virgil told the same story (he didn't) so they arrested him for murder and attempted rape because Peter died.

Present day.

Amy drew her hand back. "Jesus Amy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." Alex was sitting straight up. Amy looked at her hand and back at Alex. "I gotta go," Amy replied and left. "Amy no wait a second." Alex got up even though he wasn't supposed to. He limped out into the hall after her. "Alex please don't," Amy said to him. "I have to Amy I really am sorry I didn't mean to look into your hurtful past." He continued to limp after her. "You mean too much to me for me to lose you." Alex felt the pain of his sore body so he leaned against the wall. A bunch of the people watched the two including Devon. "Please don't leave me alone." Alex pleaded."I'm sorry Alex I need a little time to myself because I tried so hard to forget my past. "Ok I understand that but you're not gonna leave are you?" Alex strained himself to stand up straight.

"No I promise Alex," Amy replied and went and kissed him quickly and left. Alex sighed and limped back to his room but was stopped by Devon. "You're not supposed to be outta your room." Devon said. "I know but I needed to talk to Amy," Alex explained his recklessness. "I know and I also know you saw her past and about Peter." Devon opened the door and Alex sat on the bed. "How do you know?"

"The same thing that you did, Alex." Devon pulled the sheets back. "It was horrible Devon. I never wanna see that again not to her."

"I know kid but she survived and is very strong but I know you gotta protect her but for now rest."

"Ok Devon." Devon left and Alex went to sleep.

**5: Bad Negotiation **

A week later after Alex was all better and they trained him for hours a day for a month. "Ok know we must set up a negotiation with Linkin and Brinkin," Devon told Alex. "Why?" Alex wanted to know while he loaded his guns. "To see if we can get them to pull their demons outta places in the city." Charlie explained as he walked to the computer. "Oh I see, so who's going?"

"We thought we'd let you lead this one alongside Amy." Captain Brumman said. "How come I get an answer from a different person each time?" Devon, Charlie and Captain Brumman all said "I don't know," at the exact same time. The three looked at each other and Alex burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Amy asked walking in on them. Alex explained. "Wow you guys very nice." Amy smiled and Alex was so happy to see that again.

"Well just to let you know I'm leading this negotiation Amy," Alex brought her up to speed. "Ok I'm sure you'll do a great job leading Alex." Amy went and sat next to him while he cleaned Traul. "Ok we want our Upper East Side cleared this time." Captain Brumman pulled a map down to show them all. "Devon and Charlie you're going with them you're the body guards to these two." Captain Brumman smiled.  
"Yea alright I don't care I wanna see Linkin and Brinkin again to remind me of how good I got it." Charlie laughed loudly.

Devon shook his head. "You are ridiculous Charlie." He rolled up a magazine and threw it at him. "What the hell." Charlie did the same and the two started physically fighting. "Calm down!" Brumman commanded. "Yessir." The two said. Alex smiled. "Are you nervous?" Alex asked Amy. "No it's not my first negotiation. Are you nervous Alex?"

"A little; I don't want anyone to get hurt." Alex continued to clean his blade. "You'll do fine I have faith in you." Amy laid her head on Alex's shoulder. "Thanks Amy," He put Traul on the table and placed his head on hers.

The group got all ready to board the helicopter and take them to the demon brother's castle on the outskirts of Manhattan.

"How come no one ever noticed the castle?" Alex looked out as they approached the castle. "It only can be seen at night and not many people go wandering the streets at night especially in the outskirts." Devon said to a zoning out Alex. "Wow that's a huge castle." Alex made an amazing observation to something that didn't need it. "Alex I have to give you something," Devon handed him what looked like a folded up old long jacket.

"What's this for?" Alex took the jacket. "It was your father's favorite jacket and he told me before he died that he wanted you to have it." Alex unfolded it and put it on. "Fits nice, thanks Devon." The group landed safely with no problems.  
"Oh by the way Alex this is Lenny he is the second in command to the reinforcements, he's gonna wait out here and send them in if we need it." Alex shook Lenny's hand. "I would be very careful with Traul and keep an eye on it so you don't lose it." Lenny said getting into the helicopter with the rest of them. The main four headed into the castle. Alex looked around at all the demons wandering around. Amy held onto Alex. "You said this wasn't your first negotiation." Alex put his arm around her to keep her close. "It's not but it's my first negotiation in here."

"Hey why aren't they attacking us or anything?"

"Well of they were to we could destroy the place and everyone in it." Devon explained the basics of a treaty between the two. "Oh ok that makes sense but we would die to," Alex replied. "Small price to pay to destroy them but we just want to negotiate not kill them." Alex didn't know what to say after that so they all kept walking up to the Great Hall.

"Were here, let us it." Devon pounded on the giant door. A group of demons opened them. "Hello again Devon and Charlie; wait who are the new ones?" Brinkin said. "This is our negotiator Amy and this is Alex Jonathan's son." Devon folded his arms and smiled. "Ah so you were chosen by Traul like your father I just hope you're more of a challenge." Brinkin and Linkin laughed heartily. Alex tried to run forward but was stopped by Devon. "Don't be stupid Alex you couldn't win." Devon said. Alex took a deep breath and stepped back. "So what do we do Alex?" Devon asked him since he was leading. "I don't know," Alex told him. Devon sighed. "Ok I'm leading. Amy you're up."

She walked up to the middle of the room. "Ok we are willing to negotiate the release some of your members from the Hell Gate if you give us back the Upper East Side." Amy stood there and looked into the beady black eyes of Brinkin who stroked his chin. "How many demons will we be given?" Brinkin asked. "Twelve if you retract your demons from the Upper East Side immediately." Brinkin continued to stroke his chin. "Twenty and I pull them out in a snap," Brinkin bargained. "Fifteen is as high as I go." Amy said. "Twenty or no deal." Amy looked back at the other three and Devon shook his head.

"Fine twenty and pull them out right now." Amy demanded. "Good and he snapped and all of them appeared in the Great Hall. "What the hell?" Alex looked around. "Leave my demons." Brinkin said. "Now your end of the deal." Brinkin said. So Amy shook her head. She put her hands together and started muttering some words he had never heard before. "Vortega yultayma gloki ard tunirt," Amy looked back up and made a backwards circling motion with her hands and a huge gust of air knocked all of them back a bit. A large black portal that Alex swore he saw before appeared.

Then Alex thought about his first time in the simulator that's what he summoned. "Isn't that what I summoned in the simulator?" Alex asked. "Yep it is." Charlie said. "Do you know what that is?" Devon asked Alex. "Um, the Hell Gate?" Alex said but soon came to the realization. "Holy shit I summoned one of them?" Alex covered his mouth because he was flabbergasted at the thought that he could do that.

"Only you opened yours a different way." Devon told him. Finally the Hell Gate was closed and the twenty demons were all near Brinkin and Linkin. "There and if we find any in the Upper East Side we'll be back with an army." Amy said walking back to her friends. "Was that a threat?" Linkin asked his brother. "What a dumb shit," Alex whispered to Charlie and Devon. "Yes he is. His brains are in his muscles." The three snickered. "Where do you think you're going?" Brinkin asked them. "If you leave you'll miss the show." Brinkin had the biggest smile Alex had ever seen on his face.

Alex then stepped forward. "What show?" Alex asked him. "Oh you know boy!" Brinkin pointed his blade towards them. "Kill them!"

All the twenty demons in the room went for them. Alex ran while unsheathing his blade and slashing a couple that got in his way. "Brinkin!" Alex ran up the throne's steppes but Linkin threw himself at Alex knocking him into the wall. "Ugh!" Linkin fell back to the floor but Alex was in the wall. When Alex was able to gain his stability back he jumped outta the wall and thrust his blade towards Linkin on the floor.

"Eat this you bastard!" But Linkin got outta the way.

The other three (well Charlie and Devon anyway) fought the remaining demons because a negotiator gets really weak after the opening of the Hell Gate. At one point three got onto Charlie making him fall to the ground but Devon punched a hole into each of their backs. "Thanks Devon." Charlie took his hand to pull him up. While he was helping up one more ran at them, the two regained their composure and uppercut the demon at the same time (knocking him up to the ceiling destroying him).

Alex had found out a system to block Linkin's attacks; three parries and a dodge seemed to work wonders. "Is that all you got?" Alex parried one more time before slashing Linkin across the face. "Ow! That not nice!" Linkin came running but Alex roundhouse kicked him knocking him to the ground; Alex held him at sword point. "Call off your demons Brinkin or I'll kill your brother!" Alex demanded. "Enough!" All the demons quit attacking the other three. "Now let my brother go!" Alex was about to let him up but Linkin obviously didn't hear him because he tried to stab Alex but Alex caught the sword and stabbed Linkin in the neck. "Linkin! No!" Alex removed the sword and ran back to his friends. "You motherfucker!" Alex was only half way to them when Brinkin launched these spike like things right passed Alex. The spikes went through the arms right leg and torso of Charlie; Alex ran to him, Devon and Amy were talking to him telling him to hold on. Alex finally got there. "Charlie I'm so sorry!" Alex was crying and so were others. "It's alright Alex I know there was nothing you could do." Charlie said weakly.

"Damn it I missed." Brinkin said. "Guess I'll have to try and shoot again." Alex held his eyes closed and then upon opening them again they were blood red and he was glowing so was Traul. Alex turned around and pointed his blade at Brinkin. "You really don't wanna do that." Alex said calmly. "Oh yes I do." This time he only launched three; Alex sheathed his blade. He punched the one closest to him shattering it he then grabbed the last two.  
"Now you will feel my wrath!" He tossed the two back at him but Brinkin and Linkin disappeared and it broke a post towards the back that held the roof together. Alex changed back. "We have to get outta here." He looked back at Charlie he could tell he was gone. "Fuck you Brinkin!" Alex yelled and the three ran away to get back to the helicopter. The trio killed only a couple demons because they had to leave and tell the captain. Finally reaching outside they ran to the helicopter only to find that all the reinforcement members were dead. "What the fuck?" Devon kneeled down next to Lenny to see how he died. "Someone shot all of these people." Alex un-holstered both of his guns just to be sure that whoever did this didn't do it to them.

"Whoever killed these people if you're still here come out." Alex heard a branch snap near the front of the copter and aimed over there only to lower them at the sight of who killed them. The other two gasped at who it was.

**6: Tricked & Betrayed**

Outta the darkness emerged Captain Brumman carrying a loaded rifle and had it aimed at Alex. "Captain?" Amy asked. "Yes it is, Amy and hello Alex and Devon." Alex re-raised his guns. "What the hell are you doing Captain?" Alex asked. "Something that shoulda been done 80 years ago, destroying Shadow Dey." The trio looked at him awkwardly. "Do you know the real reason Shadow Dey was created?" Brumman asked them.

"It isn't to combat demons?" Alex said. "Well yes but were not the hero's of this story." Captain Brumman walked closer to them. "Were the villains?" Alex thought aloud. "Yes we are; we killed Harbinger not Linkin and Brinkin."

"What?" Amy gasped. Devon stood up. "You're lying." Devon said looking very sternly at Brumman. "Oh no, I am not; we killed to him so we could take control of the Hell Gate." Captain Brumman looked like he was about ready to shoot them. Devon walked in front of his view. "Put your gun down." Devon took a hold of the gun.

"Let go Devon." Brumman demanded. Devon pulled out a gun and held it to his head. "No drop the gun or else," Devon commanded. Brumman sighed. "Fine, you guys win; continue to kill the ones that are trying to help." Brumman let go of the gun and Devon handed it back to Amy. "How could you kill all your friends in cold blood?" Devon pushed the gun further into his temple and cocked the gun. "Because all villains deserve to die and I was the only one who knew and could do it." Devon smiled and took the gun of his head. "You are so damn stupid; were you persuaded by Brinkin?" Devon asked. "He didn't need to."

"Answer the question!" Devon screamed and pistol whipped him. "You think you beating me will get me to tell you." Devon took the gun and pointed it at his knee and shot. "Oh God that hurt!" Brumman yelled as he fell to the ground. "You wanna tell me now?" Devon kneeled down. Alex holstered his guns because Devon obviously had this under control. "Bite me!" Brumman said and spit in his face. "I won't but this bullet will." Then Devon shot his other knee then stuck the gun in the wound. "Ah!"

"That feel good?" Devon laughed. Brumman continued to scream. "Now you wanna answer my question?" Devon asked. "Fine he did tell me; when I first started I got captured and I promised him to kill all of them for the truth so I did." Devon removed the gun from the wound. "See was that so hard?" Devon wiped off the gun and holstered it in the back of his pants. "Are you gonna help me?"

"Oh yea, you cooperated." Devon took the rifle from Amy. "Wait what are you doing?" Brumman stuck his hand in front of his head. "You sold us out you son of a bitch!" He pointed it at him. "I'm sorry Brinkin screwed with my head!" Brumman pleaded for forgiveness. "Did any of the people who you killed beg for forgiveness?" Devon asked. "I don't know."

"Liar!" Devon yelled. "No please God don't I don't remember!" Brumman continued to plead. "Oh my God you are the biggest baby!" Devon continued to yell at Brumman. "I'm so sorry if I could take it back I would.

"No you wouldn't!" Devon was tired of playing games with him. "Yes I would I swear I would!" Brumman was bawling. "Now tell me the truth did they beg?" Brumman took a break from bawling to reply. "Yes! They pleaded and begged and cried and I still killed them I'm so sorry."

"You're the most pathetic human being I've ever met," Devon remarked. "I know!" And then a bang rang in the air just like the night Alex met Devon. Alex held Amy in his arms and kept her from watching. "Now you know," Devon said throwing the gun down.

"Come on guys let's get outta here." Alex opened his eyes because he had his closed to and saw Brumman's head splattered everywhere. "Oh my God," Alex whispered. Amy tried to look. "No Amy you don't wanna see that, come on." The other two got on the helicopter. "You do know how to fly this right?" Alex wondered. "Yea I do," Devon said.

The three took off and flew back to headquarters. Then someone stared to talk on the CB. "Brumman did you take care of the pests?" All of them knew at once who it was. "I'm sorry Brumman isn't here at the moment can I take a message?" Devon asked and Brinkin laughed. "Ah looks like Brumman wasn't able to finish the job so what did you do with him?" Brinkin pondered. "I shot him in the head." Devon waited for Brinkin to reply.

"I shoulda recruited you." Brinkin laughed again. "You can't manipulate me." Devon replied. "You're probably right."

"I know I'm right and I'm coming after you; so did Linkin survive?" Devon asked. "Yea it takes more than a stab in the neck to kill my brother and by the way my members are on their way to destroy the Upper East Side." Brinkin laughed more maniacally than Devon had ever heard him before. "Then we may have to do something about that." Devon ripped the CB radio out and threw it outta the copter. "What are we gonna do?" Alex asked. "This ship has a Gatling gun attached to the left side; I need you to use it on the demons." Alex nodded his head and mounted the gun.

As soon as they got to the Upper East Side they didn't see any demons so they went lower to look around. When they still didn't find any demons they landed. "I think we got tricked." Devon said.

"If we did I'm gonna be really pissed." Alex added getting off the gun. Amy got outta the helicopter and looked around. Alex looked over at her she was pale as can be and looked really sick. "Amy are you ok?" Alex walked over and put his arm around her shoulder. She shook her head. "Is it because of Brumman?" Alex asked.

"Charlie and Brumman two of my friends were killed tonight this was a horrible night." Amy started breathing heavily. "I know but at least the three of us are still alive even if we did lose Charlie." Now Alex looked down and felt sick. "It's all my fault Charlie is dead!" Alex yelled and tears started to fall down his cheek not a lot just a little. "No it's not Alex." Devon said and walked up to him he grabbed him by the collar and put his face in Alex's. "It's Brinkin's fault because he tried to kill you and missed." Devon said as calm as possible. Alex shook his head in agreement. "Good so let's get outta here because it looks like there are no demons here." But as soon as he said that they were surrounded. Alex drew Traul and Devon pulled out the gun he threatened Brumman with. "This is bullshit I can't believe this!" Alex rushed forward stabbing the first one he could get to but then thought of something. He sheathed Traul and un-holstered his guns and ran and jumped off of one and unleashed a fury of bullets till he was out. "Yea bitches taste my fury!"

Devon carefully aimed and shot each one of his twelve bullets into twelve demons heads. "Ok now were outta bullets what are we gonna do now?" Devon asked. Then the two heard a long firing of bullets and saw Amy took the Gatling gun.

"Holy shit duck!" Alex said pulling Devon to the ground to avoid the barrage of bullets Amy was firing. "Yea go Amy!" The two cheered as demons kept trying to jump on them but got blown away. "Turn it the other way Amy!" So she did and Alex drew Traul. Then Alex just started slaying demons left and right. "God am I good or what?" Devon was beating the shit outta them with his hands. The two fighting the right weren't killing as many as Amy was on the left. But Amy eventually ran outta bullets but now all of them were on the right. "I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Alex bragged. Devon smiled as he kicked a demons head in.

Before too long the remaining demons ran away. "Many are all demons such courage less assholes?" Alex asked. "Pretty much," Devon answered. "Don't be too sure." A voice from behind said. The two turned around and Brinkin had a hand over Amy's mouth and one of those spikes coming outta his wrist pointed at her head. "Amy!" Alex yelled. "Yes it's your precious little negotiator." He licked her left cheek.

"Let her go you motherfucker!" Alex yelled. "No! I don't think I will if it pisses you off that much!" Brinkin said and laughed. Alex started to move forward. "Uh-uh stay where you are or this little bitch gets her brain on that wall over there." Brinkin cackled. Brinkin pushed the spike a little into her head but not enough to make her bleed.

"You almost killed my brother; I should kill this little bitch!" Brinkin yelled. "You killed my father and one of my friends! I shoulda killed your brother!" Alex screamed. "That's what they told you but if you wanna know the truth I can tell you it." Brinkin said.

"I don't fuckin' believe you!" Alex yelled at Brinkin. "Then your father will never be able to rest easy because his son won't have known what happened." Alex clenched his fists.

"If you wanna save your little beauty kill Devon!" Brinkin said. "What!" Alex said. "Your buddy was the one who killed him." Alex's eyes were as wide as they had ever been. Alex looked at Devon. "Is that why you didn't like to talk about him?" Alex asked. "Don't listen to that shithead!" Devon yelled and pointed at Brinkin.

Alex was breathing hard. Alex grabbed him by the collar. "Then why don't you tell me why you don't like talking about him?" Alex was talking through clenched teeth. "Alright I did it! I killed your father but only because he became a demon like them." Alex let go of his shirt and punched him across the face. "You bastard Devon!" He started pounding on him. Then he pulled out his .44 Magnum and put one bullet in and cocked the gun.

"Yes kill Devon the man who killed your father!" And without any thought and no pause he turned his gun to Brinkin and pulled the trigger shooting him in the chest. Amy ran over to Alex. "You'll regret this Alex! I swear to you." Then he disappeared again. "Bring it Brinkin I'm not afraid of you!"

Alex holstered his gun. "Thank you Alex!" Amy kissed him several times and hugged him holding him as close as possible. "I had to do something I made a promise." Alex said. Then the two looked over at Devon who was getting off the ground. "Let me help you." Alex helped him up but soon got pushed away. "Hey man I'm sorry about beating the hell outta you but I had to make it look convincing." Alex explained. "I know but Brinkin brought back some painful memories," Devon said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"What're you talking about?" Alex asked. "Your father…almost killed me," Devon said. "What?" Alex asked. "Jonathan fell victim of Brinkin's trickery and beat me and almost killed me but I was able to snap him outta it." Devon turned towards them. "I don't believe this so did you really kill my father?" Alex looked a little lost. "I did I'm so sorry but he had lost it and went crazy."

"Oh my God…" Alex couldn't find any words to say at this very moment. Alex walked away. "Alex where are you going?" Amy asked. "Why didn't you tell me Devon?" Amy asked him. "I didn't think that anyone would ever find out so I didn't find a need for it." Devon replied. "Jesus Devon you're an idiot." Amy said and walked after Alex. After like a minute he went after both of them. "Amy wait up, I'm sorry I didn't want to do it but he woulda killed us all if he joined Brinkin and Linkin." Devon ran up to her.

"Even so you coulda told someone, like me." Amy said. "Well you both know now," Devon remarked. "Yea 19 years after the fact," Amy retorted. "I truly am sorry but I did tell people." Devon rubbed his head. "Oh yea who did you tell?" Amy looked and Devon sighed and told her the names. "Brumman, Charlie and Anne." Devon said. "My mother knew?" Amy seemed a little shocked.

"Yea she did because I trusted her along with the others." Devon revealed. "You are aware all of them are dead?" Amy made note. Devon thought about it. "Maybe Brinkin didn't try to kill Alex tonight maybe he did try to kill Charlie?" Devon thought. Then Amy joined in on the thinking. "Did they ever find a reason for the fire that killed your parents?" Devon asked. "No they thought it was because of a candle but I never bought that." Amy said.

"Maybe he's trying to kill all the people who knew." Devon pondered on that. "But why?" Amy started calling out Alex's name. "I don't know but all the people killed tonight except for the recruits knew about me killing Jonathan."

"Maybe they wanna kill all the people who know because he isn't dead." Devon said. "But how can that be?" Amy asked. "I don't know but it's not like we kept the body; this could be why they want to get the last blade, to open the Hell Gate and retrieve Jonathan's tortured soul and make him help Brinkin and Linkin to destroy Shadow Dey along with the world." Devon stopped when he saw Alex. "There he is." The two ran for him. "Alex are you ok?" Amy asked.

"Yea beside my friend killed my father." Alex said in monotone. "Alex I wish I could take it back." Devon said. "I bet you could." Alex said still in monotone. "We wouldn't be in the middle of this war if I hadn't killed him because your father woulda grown stronger and killed us all." Devon explained how bad his father was. "I understand Devon you did it for us all but I still wish I coulda known my father."

"Well if Brinkin gets a hold of Traul were all gonna meet your father again real soon." Devon replied. "What?" Alex asked. "Brinkin is killing off all the people who knew your father was killed by Devon so that the walk into a trap and he can kill all of Shadow Dey." Amy summarized their long talk.

"That's unbelievable how would that even work?" Alex asked. "Well if everyone thought that Linkin didn't kill him than everyone would know that there was someone who was turning our people into demons from the inside of the society and then he wouldn't be able to control them because they would take precaution from his tricks." Devon explained Brinkin's plan. "Damn he's smart!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yea we gotta do something." Devon said. "But what?" Amy asked "Well first we gotta go back to headquarters."

**7: The plan **

Back at headquarters the crew told everyone what had happened. "Damn what the hell are we gonna do?" Burt asked. "That's the next part is to figure out our plan to stop this because now Brinkin has us three who know but he doesn't know you guys know so we got him by the short hairs." Alex said. "But if he gets Traul or Amy then he can get my father's soul and we'd all be fucked then." Devon added.

"If you guys need us we'll be in the meeting room thinking of something."Alex informed them. The three headed there. "Ok I'm at a loss at what to do." Devon said. "I'm with you on that." Alex agreed. "I got something," Amy said outta the blue. "What is it Amy?" Alex asked. "Well we could pretend to be one of Brinkin's followers that are inside Shadow Dey; it would be a setup." Amy proposed. "But wouldn't he know who was one of his followers?" Alex said.

"Not necessarily if one of his original followers like Brumman were to trick one he wouldn't know that one but that person can't be any of us three." Devon explained Amy's plan to Alex. "Oh I see but if it isn't one of us three who will it be." The three thought and all came to one conclusion: Jason the new guy. All three then had to go find him so they started asking around. Finally after twenty long minutes they tracked him down in the computer room.

"Jason where are you kid?" Devon asked. "I'm here sir." Jason said right next to Devon. "Oh good." Alex slapped Devon. "I didn't know what he looked like." Devon whispered to Alex. Alex and Amy sighed. "Real nice job Devon," Alex remarked. After a real quick pause he said, "Shut up." Devon shook Jason's hand. "Hi what can I do for you sir?" Devon smiled. "I need you to come with us on a negotiation."

"Uh ok sir but do you really want me to do it?" Jason asked he also thought it in his head. "Yes I do you are the perfect candidate." Devon replied. "Ok what do I have to do in the negotiation?" Jason wondered. Alex rubbed his hands together. "We need you to pretend to give me over to them like you were possessed by Brinkin." Alex told him plan A. "Oh I don't know." Jason was a little scared. "You don't really have a choice," Alex said. Devon started biting on his nails.

"But that's not fair," Jason replied. "No it's not but we need to take them down one at a time," Devon just had to say. "Well how is this plan supposed to work?" Jason asked with a tone. "Here's how I see it: Linkin takes me while Brinkin fulfills his end of the deal and I kill Linkin and get the second blade and stop my father from coming back." Alex waited for a response. Jason licked the back of his front teeth. "That plan is never gonna work," Jason replied but he sounded like a dick if there ever was one. "Yes it will," Amy said. But of course she's gonna say it'll work she came up with it.

They couldn't persuade him so they threatened him. "If you don't do this, we may have to tell people you really are possessed by Brinkin and see what they have to say about it." Jason had a shocked look on his face he shoulda known if someone can't be persuaded then they use threats. "Ok fine I'll do it." Jason sighed. "Good come on let's get ready," Devon said leading him back to the meeting room to explain negotiation procedure. "I really wish I didn't have to threaten you but if you fuck us in negotiation we will be forced to take you down." Devon shrugged his shoulders as if to say sorry but true.

"Shit that's a little extreme don't you think?" Jason panicked. "No not for who were dealing with," Alex chimed in. "Ok to make you look like you were possessed by Brinkin," Devon said ecstatic. Alex and Amy looked at him a little scared. "Well how are we supposed to do that?" Jason asked. Devon chuckled and licked his bottom lip from side to side in a fast motion. "I don't like the look of that…"

Devon started putting make up on him: eye shadow and a little face powder to make him look paler.

"Magnificent job if I do say so myself," Devon let out a hearty laugh to stroke his ego. Alex sighed and placed his face in his hands. "This is why you shouldn't drink the bong water Devon," Alex said sarcastically. "Shut up Alex; don't make me do you too." Devon gave Jason a mirror to check himself out. "I look like my mother!" Jason exclaimed.

"No need to worry this will go off without a hitch, I promise." Devon turned to the other two. "So what do you think?" Devon wanted their honest opinion. "I think he looks like his mother," Alex joked. "I will…kill you Alex." Devon smiled a devious smile. "Gotcha Devon." Alex gave thumbs up. Amy laughed and told him, "Not too bad Devon are you going into like a beauty school?" Amy asked.

"Hardy har har." Devon jested. "Now we need to get in contact with Brinkin and Linkin," Devon planned their next move. "How do you expect to do that?" Jason asked parting his hair to the left side. "What the hell are you doing?" Alex wondered. "Uh, nothing," Jason spoke nervously and put the mirror down. "They have webcam in there castle so we can get in touch," Devon explained. "Ok if that works but you're not gonna make the call are you?"

Devon shook his head. "You are," Devon pointed at him. "Why not Amy?" Jason wanted to know. "Because he knows that Alex loved her and she would never turn him in." Jason let out the world's longest sigh. "Again sorry this has to be done for the safety of the planet." Devon looked down at his feet. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish this fuckin' war would end and we can all go back to peaceful lives ya know?" Devon let his feelings be known. "Yea of course we know come on this is not a life I would wish on anyone," Amy replied.

"Yea it does suck but we made all these friends and I wouldn't give that up for anything the whole Brinkin killing everyone I could do without." Alex pointed out. "Good point but back to the issue at hand to get a hold of Brinkin let's go."

They called up the brothers and Alex, Amy and Devon hid in a corner and no one else was in the room. "Hello Shadow Dey member what can I do you shit's for?" Brinkin appeared on the screen with a smile as always. "Hello Brinkin I have something you want but it'll cost ya." Jason stood tall and held a steady voice. "Oh ya what is it?" Brinkin was had a little displeasure in his eyes because he didn't like being talked to like that.

"I will give you Alex and Traul if you give back all of New York," Jason lied. "Hmm you want a lot from me for such a hefty price; anything else could you give me?" Brinkin was interested now. "Like what, pray tell, else would you like?" Jason pondered on all the things he could ask for and didn't like any of them. "I want Devon and the little negotiator bitch!" Brinkin demanded.

"…No I will only give you Alex and Traul and if you don't want those two then go fuck yourself!" Jason yelled and flipped Brinkin off. Jason turned off the cam. "What the fuck man!" Alex screamed. "Don't worry I know guys like him he will give in to our demands."Jason said. Alex sighed, crossed his arm and shook his head. "As long as you know what you're doing; I won't stop you." Alex stepped back into the corner. After only a couple minutes Brinkin called back. "No one talks to me like that! I like you kid what's your name?" Brinkin asked. "Its Jason sire," Jason introduced himself and bowed. "Very nice Jason and I'll take you upon your offer because I like you so where do you wanna meet?" Jason thought about it. "Brooklyn Bridge tomorrow night," Jason told him.

"Very well tomorrow night Jason." Brinkin nodded and turned off the cam.

Jason let out a very long breath.

"Damn Jason good job!" Alex exclaimed at his marvelous performance. All three started clapping and patting him on the back. "Thanks God I feel like I'm gonna shit my pants," Jason joked at his nervous stomach. All of a sudden Jason ran out to the bathroom because he was gonna get sick. "Ugh that's nasty," Alex said observantly. "Gee ya think Alex?" Alex threw Devon a nasty look to show he was pissed.

"So now we just gotta wait till tomorrow and you're absolutely 100 percent sure this will work?" Devon asked Amy. "Well 94 percent sure," Amy replied. "That's good enough for me."

**8: Linkin's death **

The four plus the other recruits and Burt shuttled into their stealth jet and took off for the Brooklyn Bridge. "Wouldn't there be people on the Brooklyn Bridge since it's not secluded?" Alex asked. "People more or less disappear when the demons are out except for us because we have some sorta protective spell over us or something like that." Devon went and hid off to the side (as did everyone else) so that Jason could take Alex alone to Brinkin and Linkin. "Ok Brinkin I've got your prize right here," Jason yelled from the front part of the bridge to where they were about in the middle.

"Good now I'll be able to kill both of the Brannigan's!" Brinkin started cackling and Linkin joined in but his was more of like a deep inhaling of a chicken. "Yes you can sire!" Jason edged closer and closer to Brinkin and Linkin. Alex took a deep breath when they were like seven yards away.

"Here you go," Jason said to Brinkin and dropped Alex on to the ground. "He is alive correct?" Brinkin looked a little pissed. Jason nodded his head. "I wouldn't kill him before getting him to you," Jason told him. "Linkin take him back to the car; I'll be there soon," Brinkin commanded him. "Yea Brinkin I cans do that." Linkin picked up Alex's body and headed towards the other end of the bridge.

"Now your end of the deal," Jason said. "Yes you want New York back I suppose I can go terrorize some other state." Brinkin smiled his dark, dirty smile and laughed. Brinkin snapped his finger and you could see all these dark lightning like bolts shoot up and towards Manhattan. "Wow that was amazing." Jason applauded his immense power. "Thank you nice doing business with you," Brinkin replied. Brinkin shook his hand and Jason looked like he was being shocked. "Never talk to me like that again!" After Brinkin yelled this Jason erupted in to a pool of blood; everyone watched this and where blown away. "Oh no, fuckin' way!" Devon yelled and ran out shooting at Brinkin and everyone else followed.

Linkin had turned around to see his brother being fired at when Alex broke free of his grip. "It's you and I now Linkin, your brother can't help you!" Alex unsheathed Traul and Linkin drew Drake. "Ok you die now annoying man!" Linkin yelled. The two ran at each other blades clashing were all you could hear over there. Linkin kept smashing Alex but he was able to block from above until he rolled outta the way and Drake got stuck in the ground. But that didn't stop Linkin he just went charging at him.

At the other end Brinkin was calling up demons to block him but they disappeared as soon as they were called. So he started shooting his spikes and he was able to kill a couple of recruits. "Damn you shitheads! I'll kill ya all of ya!" Brinkin went berserk over this. Brinkin was firing like crazy hitting practically everyone but some people were smart enough to hit the deck.

Alex was getting tossed around by Linkin like he was a crazed giant ape. "Grah!" He would randomly yell and pick Alex up before he could get up. "Shit! I gotta do something!" Alex was luckily enough able to land near Drake. Alex tried to pull it outta the ground but it was stuck pretty well, so Alex came up with a plan. He would wait for Linkin to come running at him and he'd roll outta the way and he'd knock the blade outta the ground. Linkin started at him and right before impact he rolled knocking the blade partially in the air. Alex ran and jumped for it but so did Linkin; Alex kicked him back but he grabbed Alex's leg but he was able to catch it with his left and pushing it together with Traul a huge bright light came from the blade. Alex looked at it for the most part it looked the same but now the side looked like a scythe. Linkin stood blinded with his arm up; Alex swung down and cut his right arm off. "Ow!" Linkin bellowed. Then with a diagonal upward slash Linkin fell to his knees.

Brinkin stopped everything and so did the Shadow Dey members to look at Brinkin. "Linkin! No!" Brinkin yelled and stuck his hand out for him but Linkin was no more. Demon brothers are actually kind of connected at the hip so if one dies the others feel the pain but don't die they actually get stronger they get the brothers powers and strength. "Fuck you Shadow Dey I hope you know this…means…war!" Brinkin bellowed and flew off like his minions.

Alex still on the other side wiped the blood from his mouth and tore off his jacket because it was ruined. "I'm gonna be sore in the morning," He joked walking towards everyone. He held the new Traul at his side because he would need a new sheath. They all were looking at the new Traul. "Hey guys…" Alex didn't get to finish because he looked at all the dead bodies and the blood and just vomited. "Fuck this is what happened when you battled Brinkin alone?" Alex was astonished he had never seen anything like that before not in any video game or movie. "I hope you know if 20 men can't take down one guy how the hell am I supposed to do it?" Alex asked them but was looking at Devon. "Because you're stronger than all of us." Devon smiled, stepped forward and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks that helped a lot you unhelpful asshole," Alex said sarcastically. "But shit look were down by more than half we got you and Burt plus like five recruits left from fighting him that's seven people by the way where's Jason?" Devon looked back at the large puddle of blood. "You see that very large puddle of blood?" Alex saw it right away. "Yea so?" Alex shrugged his shoulders. "That was at one point Jason," Devon replied. "Oh my God…" Alex through up because that was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. "Dude, not on my new shoes!" Devon yelled. The remaining members got back on the plane and headed to headquarters

"We want you all to know 13 members died today so we were lucky to have made it out alive; also Linkin has been killed." Everyone shouted and started dancing around. "We need to have a party!" One member shouted. "What do you say Captain?" Alex looked at Devon who smiled at the name. "Yea let's party!"

**9: A Helluva Party **

So Shadow Dey commenced with the party that the new Captain Devon allowed. Three recruits went out and picked up all the stuff to have a good party: beer, punch, streamers, snacks, and games.

After a long night of setting up and preparations the group threw the party the next night. "Oh my God this party will be fun!" Amy talked excitedly with Alex. "If it weren't for you this wouldn't have happened." She hugged him. "It wasn't that big of a deal beating Brinkin is what's gonna be a bitch to do because he has the strength of all three brothers now." Alex scratched his nose and thought.

"Don't worry we'll all be there to help you!" Amy jumped up and down to help bring up Alex's morale. "Thanks Amy," Alex said and kissed her but that soon turned into a passionate, romantic, and long kiss. "Wow that was the best kiss ever," Alex said as the two put their heads together. "I so agree Alex," Amy whispered. "Look out, coming through!" Burt yelled at Alex and Amy. "Watch it Burt or I'll come over there and kick your ass," Alex threatened Burt. "I'm so scared." Burt retorted.

Alex scoffed at him. "Hey Alex here is your new sheath," Frank Burt's new assistant said. "Thanks Frank, give my praise to Burt." Alex immediately put Traul in the new sheath and placed it in his room, then came back to the party.

A band was now on the stage. "Are you ready to party?" The lead singer said. "Yea!" Everyone in the room screamed their response. "Good then let's get down to it!" He started out on a pretty hard rock song.

After the first song and a lotta nerdy jump dancing, Alex went to grab a cold one. "Amy you want anything?" Alex shouted over the music. "What?" Amy shouted back. "Do you want anything to drink?" He tried to shout louder which he couldn't. "Oh yea thanks Alex could you get me some punch?" Instead of yelling a response which she probably wouldn't have heard he just nodded. So he went to grab some punch and think but unable to thanks to the blaring music in the background.

He pushed his way through to get the drink to Amy. "Here you go," Alex said. "While you were gone I asked if we could have a slow song." Amy smiled and took the drinks to put them on the closest table to them. "Ok I wanna dedicate this next song to the perfect couple: Alex and Amy here's one for you," The lead singer announced. And the two started to dance to the smooth slow song. "Isn't this nice Alex it's like were the only two in the world," Amy said. "Yea I wish it were that way," Alex replied. "I know it would be nice huh." Amy placed her head on Alex's shoulder.

Some started to dance like that while others just watched. "When you're with me I'll never be scared and never be defeated." Amy whispered into Alex's right ear. "I feel the same," Alex replied to her extremely sweet sentiment. "I know that was kinda cliché but it's the truth." Alex kinda laughed and held her closer.

After the slow song the two grabbed their drinks and found seats and sat to talk.

The crew enjoyed their party but it eventually came to an end. "Well that was fun don't ya think?" Devon asked all of them when he walked on to the stage. "Hell yes it was!" Half of the people in the room yelled that; the other half couldn't due to the fact they were drinking. "Well now we gotta clean up because we can't let our guard down because who knows when Brinkin could attack." Devon clapped and told everyone to get back to work.

About half way through the cleaning a knock came at the door, so one of the recruits took care of it. "Yea what do you want?" And the recruit gasped and was blown away from the door and the door and half the wall was blown up. "Hello Shadow Dey it's good to finally see where you operate," Brinkin walked in through the big hole in the wall looking ten times stronger. "Oh shit!" Alex yelled under his breath. He tried to run to his room to get Traul but Brinkin saw him. "Alex! Where are you going?" Brinkin walked in further and was attacked by recruits but that didn't do anything he just knocked them away. "I'm not going anywhere but what are you doing out right now its light?" Alex asked. "Since you killed Linkin my strength went through the roof and I gave that to my little minions it turned us into day walkers you know but we can be out during night making us unstoppable." Brinkin explained the concept.

"Ah well that sucks." Alex ran up and jump kicked him (which did nothing to harm him). "Oh fuck that hurt!" He yelled when he got back to the ground. "Good." Brinkin knocked him away like a ragdoll. "Get him!" Devon yelled and everyone went after him but most resulted in being put into a wall. "What do you want Brinkin?" Devon asked. "Her!" Brinkin grabbed Amy and Alex ran and grabbed Brinkin by the arm and smashed him into the ground.

"Well did I touch a nerve or two?" Brinkin got up. "Stay away from her it's me you want!" Alex stood in front of Amy. "Don't flatter yourself Alex not everything is about you." Brinkin noticed Alex was glowing again. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm me and you better leave or I swear I'll kill you right now!" Alex barked out. "Fine but you'll regret killing my brother." He flew through the roof breaking it killing 30 to 40 people. "Devon are you ok?" Alex asked trying to see him through the rubble and dust. "Yea search for anyone still alive," Devon commanded.

After an hour of searching they found ten alive plus another ten that were alive but injured. Alex ran into the street where a huge crowd had gathered to see what was going on. "Somebody call 9-1-1," Alex said. They all just looked at him. "Now!" Alex screamed and about three different people did. "What just happened?" One of the people in the crowd asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Alex said looking back at the building and Amy, Devon and Burt came out. "Did anybody at all call 9-1-1?" Devon asked.

"Tell us what happened." One shouted over another. "Ok I'll tell you," Alex said to them and sighed then told them the entire story all the way up till now.

"Wow that's an amazing story and really all you can believe when that giant guy came flying through your roof." One of them said. "Yea I know." Finally the police, ambulance, and fire fighters all got there to help the injured. "So does someone wanna tell me what happened here?" But instead of Alex, Amy, Devon, or Burt saying anything one member of the watchers told the officer what happened. "What? Are you joking?" The officer asked. "No were members of a secret society who battle demons at night but they now have the ability to come out during the day," Alex explained further.

"How are we supposed to believe this crazy shit?" The officer still looked unconvinced. "Because it's true and you gotta believe us or New York will be destroyed, were at war with the leader of the demons, Brinkin, and he will follow through so we have to beat him and save the city but we lost a lotta members so we really need everyone's help." Alex even got down on his knees and pleaded. "Get up kid, don't make a fool of yourself," Officer said. Alex looked at his name tag and it said Harley. "Please Officer Harley…" Alex started but was interrupted. "Sir we got a report of flying creatures attacking the Empire State Building," 2nd in command Officer Gate said. Harley looked back at the four of them. "Ok now you're gonna tell us how to kill these bastards." Harley opened the back door of the police car. "Burt go to the hospital the three of us can handle it," Devon ordered. "Yes sir." Burt got in the ambulance and headed to the hospital while the other three plus Harley and Gate headed to the Empire State Building.

The demons flew in and out of the building breaking anything they could and killing everyone they could. "Shit it's worse than I expected!" Harley exclaimed. "Give me that!" Harley took the megaphone from the negotiator. "Please stop what you are doing or we will open fire." Then Brinkin flew out. "Ha ha ha don't make me laugh little worms!" Brinkin inhaled and shot a fireball straight for the car with Alex, Amy, and Devon in it. "Quick get outta the car!" Harley yelled through the megaphone. All three hurriedly left the car and watched it blow up. "Goddamn it!" Harley yelled. "Open fire!" He yelled and the S.W.A.T. team and every cop started shooting.

"Wait let us deal with it," Alex said. "Sorry kid no can do I can't let three people go on a suicide mission with these things." Alex sighed and ran over to the building with Devon. "Just take care of Amy," Alex said. But Amy took one of the M-16 rifles and ran over there with Alex and Devon who were already inside. "Wait up!" Amy caught up with them. "Amy what are you doing here?" Devon asked. "I'm gonna help you because two people can't take on all those demons and I'm a good shot." Alex did agree with her on that. "If you're sure, you can come with us." Alex gave in because they didn't have time they had to get up to the top floor.

**10: A Letter from a friend **

The three got to the top floor (102nd floor). Amy had her gun aimed and looked everywhere and so did Alex and Devon. The wind blew through what was left of the curtains and blew the papers all over the place. "They tore the hell outta this place, I wonder why?" Alex wondered. "Why attack a small building if you want attention," Devon replied. "Good point but where did they go?" The three looked everywhere and could not find the demons.

"I doubt they got scared off not if there under Brinkin's control." Amy remarked. "That's for damn sure!" Alex and Devon said almost simultaneously. Then almost as if popping outta nowhere all the demons came flying in and the group opened fired. Alex turned over a desk to take cover. "Under here!" He yelled out to Amy and Devon (who went over as quickly as they could). They reloaded as fast as they got over there then opened fire again. Some hit other didn't but it was like a never ending barrage of demons. "I told you I'd make you pay, Alex!" Brinkin flew in. "Fuck you Brinkin fight me like a man!" Alex stood up and holstered his guns, jumped over the table and got up close and personal with Brinkin. "Oh Alex I can't wait to rip that smug fuckin' face off," Brinkin calmly retorted.

"I feel the same for you, Brinkin." Brinkin grabbed a hold of his face and squeezed. Alex quickly drew his gun and shot him in the gut. "How'd that feel?" Alex said as Brinkin fell backwards. Brinkin let out his signature chuckle while Alex watched him get back up with no wound. "What the fuck?"  
"You really can't kill me now," Brinkin drew his blade Spektor which was made to terrify anyone to the bone. Alex drew Traul and held it ready to fight Brinkin. "You ready?" Brinkin popped his knuckles and got into his battle position. "Get ready to face the wrath of the man who killed your brother!"

Alex ran and did a downward slash which didn't go through because Brinkin blocked it. "Get ready to face a real demon!" Brinkin bellowed. Brinkin just started pouring it on with slashes here and there and then would wait for Alex to regain his balance to unleash another wave of crazy attacks.

"Shit, I don't know if Alex can take it," Amy said to Devon looking over the table. Alex sent a thrust but Brinkin parried it and Alex almost fell over the edge of the building (Alex stood on his tip toes at the edge but got back inside the building). "You ok for another round?" Brinkin asked smirking. "Yea let's go." Alex ran forward again only to get blocked, parried, and dodged. But finally he was able to slash him although it was a cut to the left shoulder but that healed quickly.

"This is so unfair I can't win you cheating bastard!" Alex screamed and went crazy just throwing blows he knew would be unsuccessful but for some reason he did it anyway. "What are we gonna do?" Amy asked Devon who was reloading his gun. "The only thing I can think of to do." Amy looked at him scared.

"Soon your father will be able to join us soon and rule next to me as a minion of course," Brinkin circled around Alex who was catching his breath. "No he won't!" Alex rammed him into a wall. "You know why I left Shadow Dey's hideout and came here?" Brinkin posed the question. "No but I know you're gonna tell me." Alex held Traul up to his throat. "Because fighting you there would have been no fun with all those others here we can battle each other without any pests," Brinkin answered his own question. "Those pests were living people who for the most part had a great life ahead of them after Shadow Dey but ended up dying by a fuckin' roof falling on his head." Alex took Traul away from Brinkin's throat and held is left arm against his throat hoping to squeeze out the last breath.

"You can't choke me I don't have lungs." Brinkin pushed Alex away. "Come on how about another round before dying," Brinkin offered. "Yea sure, why not?" Alex bowed as if getting ready to dance. "Oh can I really have this dance, that is so thoughtful," Brinkin joked and bowed like Alex. Alex charged but this time with a plan. Brinkin attacked first Alex parried and when Brinkin was turned around Alex shot him in the back. When Brinkin was recovering from the gunshot Alex stabbed him in the chest. "Don't insult me kid." Alex pulled Traul out and stepped back.

"Can you be killed at all?" Alex asked. "Oh yea but I'm not going to tell you." Alex blew air out his nose to let Brinkin know he was pissed. "Is that supposed to frighten me?" Brinkin asked and he broke down laughing.

"What are you doing?" Amy wanted to know because Devon was acting all mysterious. "I'm sorry Amy but it has to be done if not by me then who else." Devon kissed Amy on the head. Devon stood up and started shooting Brinkin at first from the side but he turned and so he shot him in the chest; after losing all of his bullets Devon charged him pushing him out the building as the plummeted 102 stories Devon started punching Brinkin in the face. "There is no way you could survive this!" Devon yelled and Brinkin just smiled taking the blows.

"No!" Amy ran and looked over the edge as Devon fell to his death; Alex was still in shock up against the wall where he was when he was talking to Brinkin. "What the hell just happened?" Alex asked and Amy ran for the elevator. "Are you coming?" Alex looked up at her then as if struck by lightning he got back to the real world and headed for the elevator.

They tried to get to the bottom as quick as possible. Devon and Brinkin were actually still fighting in the air when the two got about half way down. "It's you who won't survive Devon," Brinkin said. "I know I didn't plan on living but if someone's killer is killed then that soul can rest easily at last!" Devon yelled. Brinkin realized Devon's plan and tried to start flying.

"You can't fly with this much weight if you survive your plan is done for his tortured soul can rest in peace." Brinkin let out this blood curdling scream and grabbed Devon. "Then you die alone!" Brinkin threw Devon off of him. "Goodbye Alex and Amy!" He screamed right before impact; the hit broke every bone in his body and transformed him into a form of goo.

As soon as the doors to the elevator opened those two shot outta there like bullets for the front door. Harley was out front with a bunch of others looking at Devon's destroyed body; then Alex and Amy walked through the door and Amy just broke down, fell to her knees and bawled. Alex closed his eyes several times trying to suppress the tears for the loss of his best friend. "Damn it…" Was all Alex got out before falling to the ground next to Amy and started fully crying. "Where the hell is Brinkin?" Alex stood up and demanded to know. "He flew off letting this guy fall to the ground," Harley recalled.

"What the hell was your plan you knew this would never work," Alex said to his dead glob of a friend. Alex pinched in between his eyes then let out a pretty long sigh. "Ok now will you help us defeat Brinkin and his army now that you know what he's capable of doing," Alex said through a breaking voice. "Yea come back to the station we'll talk to the captain and see what we can do." Harley replied to a breaking up Alex. "So the S.W.A.T. team and everyone else got the situation under control right?" Harley asked the captain of the 37th precinct.

"Yea we got and you got us behind you to destroy those demon bastards!" Captain Martin replied to Harley and agreed to Alex. "Thanks Captain." Alex stuck out his hand, the two shook then Harley, Alex, Amy, and Gate all got in the car. Upon entering the car Alex noticed a letter sitting back there addressed to Alex and Amy.

"I wonder what this is." Alex opened the letter and removed the letter; he began to read it out loud.

"Hey Alex and Amy if you're reading this it means that I'm dead but I had to die for the safety of the planet. If someone is killed that person remains a tortured soul in the Hell Gate up until the killer is killed so it was the only way to stop your father Alex I'm sorry to both of you that I won't be there to help you stop Brinkin but as I said earlier it truly was the only way to stop Brinkin from getting your father. I had just thought of that plan at the party I also wrote the letter there to I knew I was gonna end up dead soon anyway; I outsmarted Brinkin which is one good thing because it means you can to Alex so to both of you good luck and I'll see you in the afterlife.

Sincerely,

Devon Davis."

"That's the end of the letter." Alex rubbed his nose with hand. "So that was his plan?" Harley asked even though Alex had just read that. "Yea it's a really smart and stupid plan!" Alex screamed and started pounding his legs. "Alex calm down he did this for us just imagine what woulda happened if your father came back chances are Brinkin would send him after you first if you weren't dead already," Amy had to explain the point of Devon's sacrifice because Alex wasn't getting it.

Alex nodded. "What do you mean 'if your father came back'?" Gate asked. "My father was tricked by Brinkin and if someone is tricked by a demon they become one if that happens they will turn on everyone they once cherished." Alex rubbed his face and thought. "Brinkin has taken everything from me and I promise that his life will be the next I take from him!" Alex yelled.

"Good kid by the way were here; we've been here for like five minutes we just didn't wanna disturb you," Harley explained with a smile. "Good let's go talk to your captain." The four got outta the car and headed to the captains office. "Sir these are two kids who helped us at the Empire State Building and they need our help."Harley told Captain Hanson. "What? Are you bullshitting me?" Captain Hanson asked. "No joke at all sir they are with a secret society that fights demons and that's what attacked the Empire State Building today," Harley explained.

"If you've been fighting demons then how come common people haven't seen them?" Hanson wondered. "Because sir the demons just got the ability to come out during the day as well as night." Hanson looked at all four then started laughing. "Sir its true why would we joke about something this serious; I've seen them they have the ability to kill us all sir!" Harley raised his voice. "Calm down Harley!" Hanson yelled. "Sorry sir but we already got the 37th precinct helping we could get everyone to help us but you just gotta believe us." Harley took his hat off as a form of pleading.

"Fine I just gotta make some calls to friends in other precincts and we should have enough," Hanson gave in and agreed. "This is great but you are aware this is war; now that Devon's dead Brinkin's gonna work like crazy to get Traul and kill us all," Alex said.

"So be it." Harley replied.

**11: WAR! **

Hanson was able to get the 22nd and 16th precincts while Martin got 32nd, 29th and the 33rd precincts but the other captains called others and Alex and Amy had now more than half the city's precincts. Alex and Amy called a meeting with all the captains to explain what is gonna happen. Alex was able to set up a cam to talk with Brinkin. "Ok Brinkin you want a war you got it when and where?" Alex asked.

"Ah Alex, good to hear from you again, but why just one place?" Brinkin cackled. "Shut up Brinkin! One place to settle this once and for all!" Alex screamed at him. "Very well Alex Manhattan near my castle; that way you can be sure I don't run because I can only run back to my castle." Brinkin replied.

"Ok good; when?" Alex asked. "In 48 hours is when this will occur and if you don't show we will destroy all of Manhattan!" Brinkin yelled. "Oh you won't need to worry about that we'll be there you better be ready because we're not holding back." Brinkin nodded. Alex turned off the cam and got back to the meeting.

"As you all heard we will battle it out in Manhattan near his castle two days from now so we gotta get all the weapons and get them loaded onto our helicopters because this is war!" Alex yelled. "Now we can win this but you just gotta be ready, willing, and loaded; so are you with me?" All of the captains yelled in unison a battle cry.

"Good Captains go tell your troops when we ship out." Alex slumped in to the chair closest to him. "Damn I'm getting a sore throat from all this damned yelling," Alex told Amy. "Don't worry this will all be over in two days," Amy reassured him. "Yea I know but still that's not soon enough; I'm sick of fighting and losing friends to that sick, twisted fuck."Alex was about to yell it but couldn't. "I know Alex it's getting old and I want it to be over just as much as you but just know two days from now we'll be fighting the final battle for all those people who died."

Alex got up and went to sit next to Amy. "Thanks Amy what would I do without you?" Alex kissed her on the head and held her near. Amy lay down on Alex's chest; the two sat there quietly remembering all those friends who died.

"Alex I think you should come here and see this," said Gate running outta breath. Alex looked at Amy; so the two ran outside. "What the hell is it?" One person asked. "That's a countdown clock," Alex said. "Oh fuck!" Alex screamed. "Did you notice its past 48 hours? Its 53 hours; which means we have five hours during the battle to defeat him," Alex explained the countdown clock.

"What that's bullshit!" Harley screamed at the top of his lungs. "If we don't beat him in the first five hours of the battle he will blow this state sky high." Alex was flustered. Alex ran back inside to the cam.

"What the fuck Brinkin?" Alex demanded. "It's an insurance policy; if you don't beat me you all die," Brinkin smiled. "You son-of-a-bitch Brinkin!" Alex tore the cam off and smashed it on the ground. "I'm gonna kill him when I get there." Alex held his head but was like pushing on it, trying to make it blow up.

Amy and Harley came bursting in on him freaking out. "Alex what are you doing?" Amy ran over to him and held him. "I'm losing it Amy he doesn't play fair and I'm so angry!" Alex cried yet again. "I know but he's a demon they don't play fair," Amy said it not knowing how much it would help. "Yea I know but come on he knows we'll be there so why the threat?"

"Well if you hadn't torn the cam off and broke it we may be able to ask him." Amy laughed and when Alex hear her laugh he started to as well. "Come on guys we gotta pull it together we can't let him beat us from the inside." Harley finally spoke. "You're right but how can I stop it's so frustrating and it's pissing me off," Alex agreed yet didn't. "I know and I bet its worse for you two because you've been fighting him longer than anyone in this city but just keep your head up and don't let anything he says get to you," Harley offered up his words of wisdom. "Thanks Harley you're a good guy it's gonna be an honor fighting next to you."

For the rest of the day cops and S.W.A.T. teams searched for the bombs that would kill them all and it took them well into the next day to try and find them unsuccessful they reported to the group. "Well that's bullshit," Gate said. "Keep looking."

"You don't understand we did we looked everywhere there are no bombs and he's just fuckin' with us or he has some sort of magic that will blow us all up," S.W.A.T. leader Bradley said. "Well that is a possibility." Gate left to look for Harley.

"Hey Harley the teams were unable to find anything but Bradley suggested that Brinkin may use some sort of magic," Gate re-laid what he had just been told unto Harley. "That's a good possibility he's too smart to blow up the city with things that can be found."

Gate shrugged because he didn't really know. "Come on we gotta get the choppers loaded for tomorrow," Harley reminded Gate. "Right, because tomorrow we all go on a suicide mission to save the entire human race." Harley slapped Gate upside the head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Harley asked but it was more like a demand.

Gate walked away to help with the loading of the weapons which included: M-16's, grenades, a couple of rocket launchers, and a hell of a lot of ammunition.

Alex and Amy were in the command room preparing their guns. "So this is it?" Alex loaded his guns but put extra clips and packs of bullets on his holster. "I guess so, but I don't feel any different," Amy said. "Me either but we may feel different tomorrow although I think you would feel the same the day before something expected happens as well as the day of the event."

Alex cleaned Traul and sheathed it while trying to mentally prepare himself. "Shit this is harder than I thought!" He tried to calm himself. "I know Alex but don't worry everything will be fine you just gotta trust me," Amy replied and smiled calmly. Alex stood up and went over there and gave her the most passionate and romantic kiss she had ever received.

"Wow Alex that was amazing!" She exclaimed. "I know but thank you that helped center me." Alex went and sat on the couch; after a while Harley came in with Gate.

"What's up guys?" Alex asked because they seemed a little nervous. "Um well we found the bomb," Harley chuckled a nervous chuckle. "Really where is it?" Alex stood up and was about to congratulate them. "It just appeared in the middle of Central Park but there's a problem." Harley rubbed his neck. "What is it?" Alex was nervous too now. "It's enormous and burning with an enchanted flame, so there is nothing we can actually do except for kill Brinkin," Harley answered. "…Fuck!" Alex screamed. "If we didn't have enough pressure on us to defeat him already; now we got a giant bomb in Central Park."

"You knew there was a bomb threat," Gate added. "Yea I know but I didn't think he was gonna put a giant bomb in Central Park though!" Alex held his head and let it clear. "Oh well it'll just motivate more," Alex said, nodded, and smiled. Alex sighed and went back to sit on the couch.

"I think I'm just gonna go to sleep till tomorrow," Alex started complaining again. "Maybe it's best that way you'll be rested for tomorrow," Amy smiled and kissed him on the forehead then left.

The next day Amy woke Alex up. "Time to wake up honey!" She came in and took the blanket off of him. "Just ten more minutes," Alex crumpled up into a ball. "Nope today's the day Alex the day we all have been dreaming about since we started fighting Brinkin!" Amy sounded beyond excited. Alex opened his eyes wide and jumped up. "Yes it is! This thought to be endless battle is almost over!" Alex started dancing. "Well we meet him around six tonight," Amy reminded. "Right but still it all ends today." Alex put on his holster as well as Traul then his gloves.

"We end this for all those who died and all those who might die during this battle!" Alex tried to get the captains stirred up and ready for their final battle. All of them cheered and applauded Alex. "Now are you ready to get your hands dirty with the deaths of hundreds of demons?" Again all of them cheered. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Alex was straining his voice again even though he shouldn't. "Ok get your troops ready we set out at 5'o clock, on the dot." Alex pointed towards the door. "Amy if I don't make I just want you to know I loved you with every fiber of my being." Amy ran up and hugged him. "Don't talk like that!"

"I'm sorry but I'm just saying that I have to kill Brinkin myself; I'm the only one who can," Alex said. "I know you are but don't talk about it around me." Amy welled up; she couldn't stand the thought of losing her one true love. "I promised you I would protect you with my life and if that's what it comes down to so be it," Alex remembered his promise.

Amy continued to well up and she started full on crying like all the times before. "Don't worry Amy, I won't give up without a fight you know that." Alex smiled and headed for the meeting grounds before takeoff; Amy watched him walk away. She wiped her eyes then followed her love to the meeting spot. "Alright people we have two hours before takeoff so I just want you to be ready; so if you have anything to take care of do it right this minute." All of them left. "Um ok I didn't think you all had to do something but ok whatever," Alex rolled his eyes then went to check the weapons.

"Alex is everything in order?" Harley asked. "Yup we are so ready to kick some demon ass!" He shouted then laughed. "Good we better be because one mistake could take our entire group down and let Brinkin win." Alex rubbed his chin noticing that he was growing a beard. "Damn I gotta shave," Alex replied but not what Harley wanted to hear. "Is that really important right now?" Harley said a little aggravated.

"No I was just stating so that I don't forget," Alex joked. "This is serious man you have to be at the top of your game or we will die," Harley said with a very serious tone. "Yea I know I just hate things that are so serious."  
Two hours later.

"Alright everyone get in the time is now!" Alex cheered. "Let's go kill the guy who is threatening our great city and state!" Alex through his arm in the air and so did the others but in unison. All of the members got on the choppers to head out for Manhattan to battle Brinkin and his army of demons.

By the time they got there, guess what? No demons, at all; so they left the choppers all loaded with M-16's a couple grenades while some stayed back at the choppers with their rocket launchers. "Brinkin where are you?" Alex yelled. "I'm everywhere and nowhere all at once." Brinkin joked but truth was he was on top of the castle. "I'm right here Alex!" Alex looked up to see him standing and waving at him. "Come on guys!" So they started to run forward when Brinkin snapped his fingers; an army surrounded them.

"Damn that's a lot of demons." Alex observed then brought out Traul and started slashing every demon he could. "Ha ha ha!" Alex laughed while killing demons. Then the rest of the group got into the swing of things and started shooting the demons. "Take this motherfuckers!" Harley shot several then bashed a couple with the butt of the gun.

Amy ran up and covered Gate who was about to get attacked from behind. "Thanks Amy I owe you!" Amy nodded and ran off. Alex still slashing the hell outta all the demons he could.

"Is that all you got Brinkin? Send me a toughie!" Alex laughed. "Oh I'll give you a toughie." Brinkin said flying down and killing several of the cops. "How do you like that Alex?" Brinkin was about to do it again but Amy shot him when he was going towards the ground knocking him off balance killing two cops and like five demons.

"You little bitch!" He got up and flew over and grabbed her. "Ah! Alex help me!" Alex was still fighting and laughing when he heard her. "Yes Alex come help her!" Brinkin yelled. Brinkin flew back to the castle with Amy. "Damn it!" Alex tried to break through the mess of demons who stood in front of the castle but couldn't because he wasn't focused.

Harley came up to help Alex from getting attacked by shooting all the ones that were gonna jump on him. "I can't do it Harley; I can't save her I'm not strong enough!" Alex cried. Harley helped him off the ground. "You can't with that attitude, if you love her you can do it nothing can stop you be it demon or not." Harley reassured him like Amy did. "Thanks Harley," Alex said. Alex then tried to channel his power again like in the simulator. It didn't work…at first.

"Hey Alex you better come save her soon she's about ready to open up for me has she done it for you?" Brinkin laughed then stuck his tongue out and swung it from side to side. Alex gripped Traul really hard then launched a power blow killing the group in front of the entrance and also destroying the door. "I'm coming for you Brinkin," Alex said calmly. He felt the power from before but wasn't glowing and his eyes weren't red. A group of demons popped outta nowhere and attacked him but he took them out with a couple of slashes. Still walking to the throne room he kept getting attacked by demons that were taking out in ten seconds flat.

"Open the door Brinkin," Alex said in a gruff voice. "Who is it?" Brinkin chuckled. "Fine be that way." Alex drew back Traul then thrust it into the door which was destroyed and turned into like a million pieces. "Wow Alex, that was incredible, when did you get so strong?" Brinkin asked still laughing his ass off like usual.  
"Give me back Amy." Alex was still talking in his gruff voice. "What do I get?" Brinkin wanted to know. "Give me back Amy!" He yelled this time. "I don't think you get the point of bargaining." Brinkin tried to stifle his laughs. Alex sheathed Traul so he could un-holster his .44 Magnum. "Let her go and I don't put a bullet in between those stupid bug eyes."Alex bargained. "No I'm good." Brinkin smiled and brought Amy closer.

"I'm gonna count to three then I'm gonna shoot that stupid damn smile off your face." Brinkin stood up and walked forward. "I'm shaking in my boots Alex!" He said. "One…two…" Alex was about to finish when Brinkin interrupted him. "Oh my God you look so serious." Brinkin started laughing. "Three." Then as quick as a lightning, Alex shot Brinkin in the head when he was bent over laughing. Brinkin fell to the ground. Amy ran over to Alex. "Are you alright Amy?" Alex asked her while holstering his gun. "Thank you Alex!" She hugged the breath outta him. "Thank God you're alright." Amy looked up at him remembering the simulator again; the two laughed.

"Do you think he's dead?" Amy asked. "No but I think he's gonna be super pissed when he wakes up so you should go help the others." Alex kissed her then Amy left to help the soldiers. "Can Brinkin come out and play?" Alex asked then kicked him in the gut while he was trying to get up. "You know you're not suppose to kick someone when there down!" Brinkin raised his voice as the sentence went on.

"Yea but you're also not supposed to hurt girls," Alex added. "I didn't hurt her." Alex unsheathed Traul then rested it on his shoulder. "You better not have." Alex held Traul at his throat. "Because if you did I would gut you like a fuckin' fish!" Alex kicked Brinkin again.

"Do that again…I dare you!" So Alex being the cocky kid he is did it and Brinkin went berserk. He got up then he started changing Alex watched as his enemy turned into what was like a giant squid. "What the fuck is that?" Alex retreated up against the wall. "Now you see my true form!" Brinkin brought one of his tentacles down to try and smash Alex but he moved; Alex tried to slash him but it didn't work.

Alex tried to think of something while dodging the tentacles but it was difficult, until he saw Spektor. "That's it!" He thought and ran for the throne. Unfortunately Brinkin figured it out and broke the throne and Spektor went flying. Alex wall jumped off of the wall then Brinkin's tentacle and grabbed Spektor completing the demon blade Evolution. "Now I'm ready for you big boy!" Brinkin brought down one of his tentacles right on him but Alex cut in half. "Gah!" He yelled retracting the hurt tentacle. "You bastard, now you will feel my wrath!"

"I'm shaking in my boots!" Alex mocked Brinkin. Brinkin started to throw all his tentacles at him but Alex just cut them up except for one which went right through Alex's gut. Alex looked down at the tentacle that was penetrating his stomach.

Brinkin started laughing and then pulled out the tentacle leaving Alex to flop to the floor like a ragdoll. "Next are your friends and your little lovely girlfriend!" Brinkin laughed even harder. Alex with the little energy he had left stood up, lifted his hand toward the ceiling and clapped.

"What are you doing little man?" Brinkin asked right before bringing his tentacle back down onto Alex who grabbed it. "I finish you here Brinkin I told you that before!" Alex started swinging the big squid around and around in his own castle only to let him go and break through the ceiling. "Oh my God that's the Hell Gate!"

All the soldiers watched as Brinkin headed towards the Hell Gate but started to fall back down.

Alex picked up Evolution and with a burst of unknown strength launched it up hitting Brinkin and knocking him through the Hell Gate. "Goodbye Brinkin forever!" Alex then closed the gate and fell down.

All the demons remaining disappeared leaving all the surviving soldiers cheering. Amy looked around for Harley and finally found him…under a part of the building but just a small part; he was still alive but just barely. "Harley no you can't die," Amy said holding his hand. "I gotta it's my time I'm sorry Amy tell Alex…" With his dying breath he said, "I knew you could do it." Harley died in Amy's hands. "I told you old man this was a suicide mission." Gate walked up with a cocky tone in his voice. "Shut the hell up Gate he died and so did a lot of other people but not all of us died!" Amy yelled at him. "Calm down." Gate said. "I can't you just insulted your partner and friend you heartless bastard!"

Back in Central Park people watched as the clock stopped and the bomb disappeared and knew it was finally over.

Amy ran up to the throne room and found Alex dying on the wall. "Alex…what happened?" Alex was about to say something but passed out.

**12: Amy and Alex pt. 2 **

Alex awoke sometime between five to six days after the war. "What happened?" Alex awoke scratching his head. "You almost died after fighting Brinkin about a week ago," Amy said leaning over to smile at him and block out the sun. "Really then how am I still alive?" He asked her. "I saved you," Amy replied.

"Well I guess we're even." Alex joked. "No you saved my life more times than I can remember; I'm forever in your debt Alex." Alex smiled but then turned it upside down (sorry for the stupid joke) and held his stomach. "Ow that really hurts, am I gonna have a scar?" Alex wondered and looked at her. "Yup a pretty big scar from the look of those stitches."

"Sweet the ladies love scars," Alex said and laughed. "You better be talking about me." Amy said and got up and lied next to him on the hospital bed. "Of course I don't want any other girl after what we just went through." Alex kissed her on the cheek and Amy giggled. "I love you so much Amy and thanks for saving my life, you're the greatest woman a guy could ever ask for." Alex kissed her on the lips then Amy cuddled with him.

"Hey Alex it's me Burt I just wanna say thanks and when you get better the mayor wants to award you with something." Burt looked a lot better. "Hey Burt and your welcome I was just doing my job." Alex laughed. "I'm just glad I'm outta that job I truly never wanna do this again mainly because of all the deaths of my friends."

"I agree with you," Amy and Burt said at the same time. "Well that wasn't creepy," Alex said laughing then Amy pushed his head. "You gotta get better so you can see what the mayor wants to give you." Alex shook his head and Amy did to mocking him. Amy got up off the bed. "Rest up." Amy and Burt left so Alex so sleep.

Two weeks later

"Hello everyone I just wanna thank you all for gathering out her today and I don't wanna keep you long so I'll finish this as quickly. About a month one kid fought a psychotic demon determined on killing everyone and turning Earth into his own personal hell. That same kid today is going to receive the key to the city," Mayor Ross announced. "Everybody give it up for Alex Brannigan, our new hero!" Ross exclaimed. "Thank you Mayor Ross and thank you New York, I don't really deserve this I couldn't have done it alone there was just no way the one who really deserves it is…" Alex was about to say who when Gate walked up on to the stage. "…Harley deserves this more than me because without him I couldn't have saved my wonderful girl Amy."

Gate's mouth dropped. "You can't give the key to a dead guy; what about me?" Gate asked. "No one cares about you Gate otherwise you would be getting this but no one does and Harley helped me more than a lot of my friends; surely a hell of a lot more than you did." Alex replied. Gate got steamed and ran at Alex who gave him a good slug to the face knocking him off the stage.

"You all saw that he assaulted a police officer someone arrest him." Gate rubbed his face. "Shut the hell up Gate no one cares; that was self defense," Captain Hanson said. "Ugh you all suck you will be hearing from my attorney." Outta the audience a man stood up. "Well you better find a different one then because I'm not representing you after what I saw," Gate's attorney said. "Rob you've been my attorney for years. How can you leave me now?" Gate asked. "Because you tried to attack him first there for it is self defense." Rob replied.

"Somebody get that man outta here," Hanson commanded one of the five bodyguards. "Anyway this key doesn't just belong to Harley but everyone who died in the battle or before because those people died for what they believe in," Alex finished his speech and realized that was basically what Devon said about his father. "That was great." Mayor Ross came on the stage and hugged Alex. "Thanks Mayor and I meant it; this belongs to those people not me." Alex held up the key and gave it back to him.

"Alex you can take it to battle gravesite and leave it there but only for the day for obvious reasons," Ross agreed to Alex's speech. "Thanks Mayor, I'll bring it back tomorrow you can trust me." Alex stuck the key in his pocket and grabbed Amy's hand and got in the chopper.  
"I'll see you guys later!" Alex waved to all of New York as the two headed for the gravesite on Manhattan. "To think it's only been three weeks since all these people died it depresses me knowing I made it out but all these people died." Alex regretted. "Alex what about what you said in your speech?" Amy asked. "I know they died for something they believed in but still I'm alive I feel like I cheated death."

"That's a good thing cause if you weren't here who would take care of me?" Amy put her arm around the back of Alex's neck while Alex put his arm around her waist. "Good point who knows what kinda shenanigans you could get into if I weren't here to watch over you," Alex said and chuckled. Amy's hair was blocking her face so Alex pushed it back behind her ear. "There now I can see your beautiful face," Alex said mid kiss.

Then Amy looked over and saw Harley's grave and remembered what he told her to tell Alex. "Harley before he died told me to tell you 'I knew you could do it'." Alex's mood dropped from happy to sad. "Really he told you to tell me that?" He asked her. "Yea but what does it mean?" Alex was smiling again. "He told me that I could save you but I just had to believe and I finally got that through my head because at the time I was pretty messed up and didn't believe in myself which is what I needed to do to believe I could save you." Alex finished his explanation in one breath. "Wow he really was a good friend just like Devon," Amy said stirring up memories of their good, dead friend. They both sighed and looked for Devon's grave.

They looked all around till finally they found a grave that looked like it hadn't been dug but bore Devon's name. "Here it is 'Devon Davis 1973-2008'." Alex read. "Look what it says underneath 'beloved friend and brother' brother?" Amy wondered.

"I guess he had a brother I wonder if we'll ever meet him." Alex pondered on that for a moment then put the key on top of Devon's gravestone. Then the two hopped into the chopper and took off back for New York.

"Oh you'll meet me one day I can promise you that Alex. I promise you that," Devon's brother said walking into the shadows near the castle remnants. Then He let out an incredibly evil laugh that echoed throughout the castles ruins.


	6. Tricked and Betrayed

**Shadow Dey**

By Steven Cooley

**1: The Beginning **

Alex Brannigan was walking hands in pockets down a seedy alleyway to get home Saturday night, the 27th of November. "God it's so fucking cold," Alex thought. He took his hands out and rubbed up and down his arms to warm them up, he was wearing a jacket but even with one it was cold. He made it half way down but out of a door way (which wasn't there the last several times he had walked down this alleyway) three guys in jackets with hoods covering their faces came out and got in his way.

"Excuse me." Alex tried to get passed but they stood in a line. "Hello there Mr. Brannigan," The middle one said. Alex was taken aback and retreated a little. "How do you know my name?" Alex said with a little force but was afraid of confrontation. "We know quite a lot about you Mr. Brannigan, where you live, where you work, where you go to lunch every day," The middle one spoke again.

They formed a little circle around Alex with the middle one at the time right in front of him. "Why do you know all this?" Alex clenched his fists. "We need you…out of the way," The one in the back spoke this time. Alex looked back at him but went back to the one in front. "What do you mean?" Alex's breathing steadily increased. "You stand between us and complete domination." The one in front said.

"Domination of what?" Alex's heart felt like it was going to explode.

"The world." The front one said with what Alex could tell with a smirk. All three threw back their hoods and Alex practically shat himself. Bang! It rang threw the dead air and unnaturally silent streets of New York. The front guy fell to his knees and dissolved. The other two's arms turned into like swords and they jumped towards the area where the bang came from.

A man jumped off a building across from the alley towards the two men. From what Alex could tell the guy was holding a rather large sword not a gun. The man blocked the freak that was ahead and dodged the other. He took this as an opportunity and slashed the one he dodged in half. Sheathing his blade and falling towards the ground he pulled out his gun and shot the other guy straight in the head; he landed on his feet on a car parallel to the building he jumped off of.

There was no evidence that any of the three men were ever there. He walked toward Alex. Alex turned to run away. "Run and I'll shoot you," he said. So Alex went to stop and tripped knocking himself unconscious. "Goddamn it…" That's all Alex could make out before going completely unconscious.

The next morning Alex awoke on an empty mattress in an empty room he had never seen before. "What the fuck happened last night?" He wondered to himself. Rubbing his head he got off the bed and looked around a little more before heading for the door only to find it locked from the outside. "Shit!" Alex said loudly but under his breath. He went back to the bed and rubbed his head a little more.

About five minutes later the door unlocked and a man walked in. "Good morning I brought breakfast I hope you like…" Alex interrupted him. "Who are you?" Before the man could answer he remembered all of last night's incident. "You're the guy who killed those freaky looking guys." "Yea I'm Devon and those weren't guys,"

"Well what were they?" Alex's mind was reeling; what the hell had he gotten himself into. "Those things were…demons." Devon put the tray on the bedside table. "What!" Alex yelled. Devon told him to calm down. "Yea they have been living here for about 80 years." "Are you telling me there are demons living here in New York?" Alex thought he was crazy but so was last night.

"Yes that's why we made this secret society to battle them," "Secret society?" "Yea we call ourselves the Shadow Dey."

"Shadow Dey?" Alex didn't know that question would involuntarily pull him into a huge war between humans and demons.

**2: Shadow Dey**

"Shadow Dey has been around since the early 1900's we fight these demons during the night because like vampires they hate the light because they're concentrated darkness." Devon explained to Alex. "Ok this is a little hard to believe," Alex said. "Yea I felt the same way when I started but now I am one of the top ranking soldiers." Devon told Alex now sitting on the bed.

"But after last night this may very well be the best explanation, but why did they want me?" Alex asked Devon. Alex was really worried about the question's answer and now wished he hadn't asked it. "Come with me," Devon motioned Alex to follow. Alex let out a sigh of relief that Devon didn't answer.

Devon showed Alex everything from the cafeteria to the weapons shop and everything in between like the captains office and computer room. He also introduced him to Burt the weapons specialist and Captain Brumman and all the little reinforcement guys. "Wow all this is amazing." "Yea I know; now to answer your question." Alex looked back at him with a troubled face. "You were chosen by Traul," Devon told him. "Traul?"

"Yup the Traul is a very powerful weapon." A man walked in after that. "Hey Charlie this is Alex, Alex this is our tech operator Charlie."  
"Hi Alex," Charlie shook Alex's hand. Alex noticed he was pretty buff for a tech operator. "Charlie, could you bring Traul to Alex?" "Sure Devon." With that Charlie left to get Traul.

"What is Traul exactly?" Alex asked Devon he also wanted to know why it chose him. "It's the one of the three demon blades created by Harbinger the half demon." "Who has the other two?" Alex was captivated by the story. "His brothers; they ended up killing him over the third blade."

"What do they need all three for?" Alex felt as if Devon were telling him a bedtime story. "It is said he who has all three demon blades has the ability to open the Hell Gate and release any soul in the world; dead of course." Alex was staring at Devon mouth agape, breathing heavily. "And I was chosen by Traul, the third blade, to do what exactly?"

"You must kill Linkin, the strong, and Brinkin, the wise, the two are twins and never fight without the other which makes beating them a challenge," Devon sat down to wait for Alex's reaction. "Are you outta your fuckin' mind?" Alex bellowed. There it was what every new member said. "No I'm completely serious you are the chosen one, like your father."Devon stood up as Charlie entered with something large wrapped in grayish cloth.

"Thanks Charlie," Devon said taking it.

"What do you mean 'like my father'?" Alex really wanted this question answered. "Your father was a member and my mentor but he took on Linkin and Brinkin by himself luckily he threw Traul out the window allowing us to take it back."

"Are you saying my father died to protect that goddamn sword?" Devon and Charlie looked at Alex and they could tell he was steaming mad. "Well among other things; we told him not to take them on alone but he was so damn headstrong a lot like you," Charlie said. "How can you say that?" Alex continued. "He was one of your members not to mention that stupid Traul holder and you insult him?" "Charlie wasn't insulting your father. Being headstrong isn't always a bad thing; it can always help getting a job done." Devon explained to Alex who was still steaming. "I don't fuckin' care what you call it that is a fuckin' insult!"

"Calm down!" Devon yelled and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Your father died doing what he felt need be done, can't you honor his sacrifice; he died defending the human race!" Devon yelled the whole thing. "He wouldn't have had to if that stupid piece of shit hadn't chose him and I'm not gonna die like a fuckin' dog!"

"Yes, you will without this you have nothing no life, no family, no friends and no future without Shadow Dey," Devon took Traul from Charlie and put it on the table in front of the sofa Alex was sitting on. "Just try Traul out; I'm going for a walk." Alex watched as Devon left then turned his attention to Traul. He undid the cloth and grabbed it by the hilt and held it up in the air. It was beautiful towards the bottom of the blade it was black all the way up to the middle then orange from where the black left off till almost the top, the top was red but like blood red.

"Wow," Alex continued to look at it. "Here this will let you carry it around with you at all times." Charlie handed Alex the sheath to Traul. "Thanks Charlie and I'm sorry for yelling at you I guess I'm a little mad now I know what my dad really died from."

"It's alright Alex but you should go talk to Devon he may be still pissed."

"Ok," Alex tied the rope from the sheath around his chest so he could pull the blade out of the right side since he was a righty.

"Has anyone seen Devon?" Alex practically asked everybody. Finally he asked the cook and pointed to the bridge. So he ran to the bridge and there he was looking at the water. "Hey." Devon said to Alex before he was over there. "Hey Devon I just wanted to say I was sorry," Alex said offering his hand for a hand shake. "I understand but you gotta understand your father meant a lot to me too," Devon told Alex. "You're right he was your mentor just like your mine." Alex said with a smile. "So are you finally ready to become a member of the world's greatest secret?"

"Oh you better believe it." The truth is he was so the two walked back into the computer room. "Charlie set up a room for us," Devon said. "No problem Devon."

Before they could get into the room Captain Brumman came in. "Devon our negotiator is here," Alex looked at Devon. "Who's 'the negotiator'?" Alex asked. "Amy is the negotiator; negotiators are Hell Gate openers." Charlie told him. So then Alex looked back at Brumman and now standing next to him was this beautiful, petite 19 year old girl. Alex's mouth was wide open; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She wore a frilly pink shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes like a normal teenager. She also had the most beautiful straight brown hair which she kept pushing back to keep it outta her face.

**3: Amy and Alex pt. 1 **

Devon ran up and hugged her. "Amy it's so great to see you again."

"I feel the same about you Devon." Amy said. "Oh Amy we got a new member," Devon stood aside so Alex was in view and when the two made eye contact it was like something outta romance novel. Alex kind of jogged up there so they could shake hands. "Hi Amy I'm Alex," He shook her hand. "Hi Alex, oh is that Traul?"

"Yea it is I'm the new Traul carrier." "Great it's been a while since we had a new one." Amy looked toward Devon. "Not since Jonathan." Devon looked down and Alex looked at everybody. "Amy this is Jonathan's son," Devon pointed at Alex. "Wait my father's name was Michael."

Everybody looked at everyone and Brumman, Devon, Amy and Charlie all stepped outside. "So is he Jonathan's son?"

"I don't know but he can wield Traul," Captain Brumman said. "Yea so now we gotta find it out," Amy said. "And I can do it." The three looked at her. Captain Brumman nodded his head and they all went back inside. Alex got off the couch. Amy walked toward him. "Alex we have to do something to tell us who your father is."

"OK; do whatever you need to." Amy took his hand and put her hand on it to see into his past.

Nineteen years ago.

"Ok Linkin and Brinkin your finished meet your death at the hands of Traul," Jonathan said. "Ok Jonathan you want to try us on then so be it; go get him Linkin." Brinkin told his brother. "Yes brother." With that Linkin ran forward to kill Jonathan. Linkin thrust his blade and Jonathan parried the blow; Jonathan slashed Linkin who retreated a little. Jonathan ran and kicked Linkin and knocked him back then delivered a blow sending him through the air.

"Now for you; Linkin come on down." Brinkin was astounded at Jonathan's quick defeat of his brother. "Goddamn you Jonathan!" Brinkin clapped his hands and all the swords on the wall flew towards Jonathan. Jonathan snickered at this. With lightning speed he deflected all the blades in a flash of explosive proportions. "Impossible!" Brinkin yelled as he fell to his knees.

"You knew this would happen." Jonathan laughed all of a sudden he looked down a blade was through his gut and Linkin was laughing. "We got them all now!" The two laughed and with his last bit of strength he threw Traul out the window. "No!" Brinkin yelled. Linkin threw Jonathan off his blade onto the other blades that lay on the floor.

Linkin ran to the window to find that Shadow Dey already had a hold of it. "Fuck!" The two yelled.

"This is Traul but where is Jonathan?" Devon said but it dawned on them. "No…No!" Devon yelled at the top of his lungs. "Come on." Captain Brumman said. "Yea Devon we can't take them," Anne said. So the three left with Traul and one less ally.

Present day.

Amy took her hand off Alex's. "How do you know everything that happened that day?" Amy asked. "My mom told me that as a bedtime story sometime; I thought it was just a story." Alex knew now his mother lied about who his father was but not the story.

"So…is he Jonathan's son?" Devon asked. "Yup and you knew my mother?" Amy asked looking straight at Devon. "I don't know; what's her name?" "Anne." Devon's eyes were as wide as possible. "Yea I know your mother but I didn't know that was your mother to be honest we kinda had a fling," Devon said and rubbed his head. "What?" Amy and Alex said at the same time. "Are you serious?" Amy said. "Your mother was gorgeous and I loved her maybe that's why I'm so protective of you," Devon explained his love for her mother some more. "Ok that's enough," Amy said sighing. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish I could find someone like that," Amy said and the two looked deep into each other's eyes and looked into them for about three minutes while the other's talked. "Hey…" Devon said but they barely heard him. So Devon kinda yelled. "Hey…!" Devon said. "What?" The two said. "I hate to break this beautiful moment but Alex we have to train you." Alex rubbed his head and let out a laugh and Amy giggled.

"He's right Amy I gotta train if I want to stand half a chance at beating Linkin and Brinkin."Alex smiled at Amy and she smiled back. "Come on lover boy," Devon pushed Alex toward the simulator. "Amy let me show you to your new room," Captain Brumman said. Amy looked back to Alex to see if he was looking back and he was.

Everyone there felt the attraction between these two lovers. "Ok Charlie, give us a pretty easy one to start out on."

"You got it Devon," Charlie replied.

"Ok Alex take these gloves they will help you get a tighter grip on Traul and this." Alex took the double side holster armed with two guns one a Desert Eagle and the other .44 Magnum. "Uh…thanks?"

"They were your fathers." Devon explained because Alex obviously didn't understand why Devon was giving him guns. "Oh ok that makes more sense." Alex strapped them on and slipped the gloves on and stepped into the portal.

Alex appeared in what he could tell was like a western setting. "Why the hell did you send me here?" Alex asked Charlie and Devon over the com link. "It's simple and not too hard to destroy if you get caught in a tough situation."

"Interesting." Alex took a couple steps forward when all of a sudden demons popped up. "Well that's fast, ok come on you bastards." Alex drew both of his guns and started shooting when they lunged at him. One grabbed him from behind holding him for the others. "Now you will end up like your father," The demon said.

"What did you say?" Alex shot the son-of-a-bitch in both feet. "Ow fuck!" He said in his dark gravelly voice. Alex holstered his guns and unsheathed Traul. "Talk about my father I dare you motherfucker!" He gripped Traul with both hands and swung down hard obliterating him. "Anyone else want some?" They all ran towards him with a few quick swings he killed almost half; Alex pulled out his Desert Eagle and started shooting the rest but stabbed the one to his right. "Oh yea!" Alex was jumping around excited on beating all the demons.

"Don't get to happy just yet kid you gotta face the boss," Charlie killed his joy. "Are you kidding me? Ugh," Alex rubbed his head a little. A large, black, and swirling vortex appeared; two large claws grabbed the sides of the vortex pulling itself up. "Oh shit," Alex said weakly backing up. "Hello young human, you stand in our way, you must die!" The giant demon growled at him. "Ok here we go." Alex gripped Traul (which he had sheathed earlier) and unsheathed it. Alex ran at the demon and jumped back when he swung at him. Alex continued to run forward and dodged his hand again but stuck Traul through his hand sticking it to the ground; he drew his guns and ran up his arm and shot it at close range only to get knocked into a nearby building.

"Ok, ugh, ow." Alex stood up outta the rubble and grabbed Traul which was pretty close to where he was obviously the thing got his hand back.

Then with his other hand he grabbed Alex. "God…" Was all Alex could get out the demon was squeezing him so tight. "Alex!" Amy came running out. "Amy," Alex was gasping for air while trying to break free. "Ah you know this young one."

The demon took his other hand and smashed her.

"What?" Alex's anger raised beyond any he's ever felt. "Ahhhhh!" A powerful aura appeared around Alex and his eyes went blood red and Traul started glowing. Almost foaming at the mouth and he broke the grasp but didn't fall to the ground he stayed in the air; throwing his arm back with Traul he shot the demon up in the air. While the demon was in the air Alex took his left hand and opened a portal and when the demon fell down he stuck Traul up and the demon landed on it; a quick couple spins and he threw the demon into the portal.

He then made it disappear but Alex then fell down to the ground quickly he got up and left the training room. All lopsided he stumbled out of the portal into the room. "Jesus Alex that was amazing." Devon said. But Alex wasn't looking at them he hurried over to Amy. "Thank God you're ok." Alex said quietly and passed out.

The group put him to bed. "What the hell just happened?" Amy asked. "We put a virtual you in there to see what would happen we never expected that." Charlie explained. "Yea it was like nothing I've ever seen he has powers that no one should have. He is greater than his father, no wonder Traul chose him." Devon said looking at Captain Brumman. "What exactly happened?" Amy asked sternly. "The boss crushed you and he started glowing, his eyes turned blood red, Traul was glowing and he was also floating when he opened a gate which I think was the Hell Gate."

"Are you saying he's a negotiator?" Amy asked. "No but he has the ability to open it only in a different way." They all were astounded by this kid.

"I really can't believe it this kid is the one that we've been looking for and to think he is only 19." Charlie remarked. "Yea he seems to lose it if you get hurt or die so he has a strong emotional tie to you Amy." Devon noted. "He loves you a lot Amy that's why he was able to sustain that pain of the loss of power after the surge just to make sure you were ok not many people can do that." Brumman added.

"I know he does and I think I feel the same I've never felt this way about anyone before." Amy gave a very shy cute smile before giggling. "When he wakes up you need to be next to him," Devon told her. "I will."

**4: Amy's dark past **

Alex finally awoke from his long sleep. "Hey sleepy head it's about time you woke up I was worried about you." Amy gave him a glass of water. "Thanks Amy I'm just glad you're ok when you died in the simulator I almost died." Amy smiled because she knew it was true, he truly loved her. "I have never been so scared in my life; I never want that to happen never again." Alex took a sip of his water. Amy went and hugged him and Alex of course hugged back. "Thank you Alex I've never had someone care about me that much," Amy said choking back tears.

"I would protect you with my life; I promise you that." Amy was now fully crying because that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. "Are you ok Amy?" Alex asked but just let her cry on his shoulder. "Yes and no." Amy said looking at Alex's blue eyes and she kissed him; Alex was a little shocked but just embraced it. "Oh I'm sorry Alex; I didn't mean to just kiss you like that." Amy pushed her hair back to get it outta her face. "No it's ok really," Alex smiled and the two laughed. "By the way what did you mean you've never had anybody care about you that much?"

"Oh well my parents died in a fire when I was five so I grew up in a foster home." Amy replied. "Oh my God Amy I'm so sorry that happened to you," Alex held her hand and he saw into her past.

10 years ago.

"Come get your slop you little shit's," The cook said. All the kids young and old got in the line for the food which looked horrible like vomit. Around the middle stood a nine year old girl which Alex could tell was Amy. "Outta my way bitch," And the kid pushed Amy outta the way and cut in front of her. "Hey what're you doing?" Amy asked the older kid. "I'm taking my rightful spot in front of little shit's like you the little nothing's." He said turning back around.

"That's not fair," The guy sighed and turned around and slapped her. "Who says life is fair if it was none of us would be in this fuckin' position. "Yo keep the damn line moving." The cook said. "Let me help you up," The guy behind her said.

"Thank you," Amy said. "No problem I'm Peter what's your name?" Peter wanted to know. "I'm Amy it's nice to meet you Peter." The two shook hands. "Oh look at the two love birds." The jerky kid in front of Amy said. "Shut the hell up Virgil," Peter said. "Look who found a pair of balls, maybe later you can get your penis then your gender change will be complete." Virgil started laughing. The three kept going in line while everyone followed.

"Don't mind Virgil he's been in and outta homes for like seven years so he kinda thinks of himself as the king." Peter explained Virgil's being an asshole. "Wow that's why he's such a jerk," Amy said. "Yea but he didn't use to be that way he used to be semi-nice a couple years ago I wonder what happened." Peter and Amy wondered.

For the next couple weeks Amy and Peter build their relationship up and before no time the two were almost inseparable.

"Do you think will be best friends forever?" Amy asked Peter even though the two had made a pact about a week ago to do just that. "Of course there isn't anything that will tear us apart." Peter smiled. "Hey freaks," Virgil said walking by and knocking Amy's tray on the ground. "What the hell Virgil?" Peter said standing up to him. "You got something to say to me big man?" Virgil walked to about an inch away from Peter. "Yea pick up that tray you asshole." Peter said very bravely. "No Peter wait it's no big deal," Amy explained.

"You should listen to your girlfriend it may save your stupid insignificant life." Virgil started to walk away. "No someone needs to knock you down to size, so do it." Peter said and Virgil burst out laughing. "Oh that's good you little punk," Virgil said stifling his laughter. "I mean it pick up the damn tray or else!" He yelled. Virgil only started laughing harder. "Oh that's priceless." He let out one final laugh before slugging Peter across the face; Peter fell backwards onto the cafeteria floor. "Ow!" He yelled.

"Come on big man let's see what else you got." Virgil gave Peter the 'bring it on sign'. "Don't do it Peter," Amy said who was kneeling down next to him. But Peter got back up and checking his mouth to see if it was bleeding; it wasn't. So Virgil said what he had just said again; Peter lost it and lunged at him knocking him to the ground and started pounding his face in. "Take this you son-of-a-bitch!" Peter screamed and Virgil started crying told him to stop. "Peter stop!" Amy said and grabbed him off Virgil.

Peter got off Virgil who lay bawling his eyes out on the ground; he looked at his hands which were stained in blood. "What did I do?" He ran off. "Peter, wait up," Amy ran off after him. The rest of the cafeteria watched as Amy and Peter run off then they started laughing at Virgil. "Shut the fuck up you assholes!" Virgil yelled though a broken nose and several broken teeth. He ran to the bedrooms.

"Peter, are you ok?" Amy finally caught up to him. "You should ask Virgil that," Peter smiled. "What happened?"

"I don't know I just lost it when he said it a second time he's just such a prick." Peter tried to explain his blackout moment. "I know but I never expected you to do that." Amy remarked. "Yea I know me neither." The two sat there and talked for about an hour.

The rest of the day was pretty less eventful they didn't see Virgil all day but what happened that night lives in infamy in the lives of all involved and the foster home.

Amy was asleep in the girls room she awoke to the feel of a hand placed forcefully over her mouth…it was Virgil even in the dark she could tell that bastard out. "Scream and I'll kill you and Peter, understand?" Virgil said. Amy nodded through tears running down her face. "Now let's see what's under here." He threw back the covers and pulled out a knife and hovered it around her vagina. Amy was bawling now. "Oh are you afraid of the knife or the fact I'm gonna rape you?" Virgil let out a little laugh.

Virgil took off her pants. "Nice panties," Virgil remarked. "Please don't," Amy said muffled and through gasps from her bawling. "Oh that'll persuade me."

Luckily Peter walked by at this time to go to the bathroom. He noticed someone hovering above Amy. "What the fucks going on here?" Peter asked who he didn't know at the time was Virgil. "The guest of honor, Peter." Virgil said. "Virgil? Get away from her." Peter walked further into the room. "You want her come get her." Virgil laughed. "Fine!" He yelled and ran forward. Virgil turned around and stuck the knife right into his gut.

Peter fell back and the fell to his knees and slumped to the side clutching the knife. "Revenge fucker!" Amy gasped and grabbed the lamp from the side table and bashed Virgil's head in. "Bastard!" Everyone awoke to her with a lamp in her hand and Virgil on the ground next to Peter.

The cops were called a couple minutes afterwards and Peter and Virgil were taken to the hospital and Peter was placed in ICU. Amy was telling the police what happened. And with the prints on the knife they were able to confirm it. But the police wanted to check if Virgil told the same story (he didn't) so they arrested him for murder and attempted rape because Peter died.

Present day.

Amy drew her hand back. "Jesus Amy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." Alex was sitting straight up. Amy looked at her hand and back at Alex. "I gotta go," Amy replied and left. "Amy no wait a second." Alex got up even though he wasn't supposed to. He limped out into the hall after her. "Alex please don't," Amy said to him. "I have to Amy I really am sorry I didn't mean to look into your hurtful past." He continued to limp after her. "You mean too much to me for me to lose you." Alex felt the pain of his sore body so he leaned against the wall. A bunch of the people watched the two including Devon. "Please don't leave me alone." Alex pleaded."I'm sorry Alex I need a little time to myself because I tried so hard to forget my past. "Ok I understand that but you're not gonna leave are you?" Alex strained himself to stand up straight.

"No I promise Alex," Amy replied and went and kissed him quickly and left. Alex sighed and limped back to his room but was stopped by Devon. "You're not supposed to be outta your room." Devon said. "I know but I needed to talk to Amy," Alex explained his recklessness. "I know and I also know you saw her past and about Peter." Devon opened the door and Alex sat on the bed. "How do you know?"

"The same thing that you did, Alex." Devon pulled the sheets back. "It was horrible Devon. I never wanna see that again not to her."

"I know kid but she survived and is very strong but I know you gotta protect her but for now rest."

"Ok Devon." Devon left and Alex went to sleep.

**5: Bad Negotiation **

A week later after Alex was all better and they trained him for hours a day for a month. "Ok know we must set up a negotiation with Linkin and Brinkin," Devon told Alex. "Why?" Alex wanted to know while he loaded his guns. "To see if we can get them to pull their demons outta places in the city." Charlie explained as he walked to the computer. "Oh I see, so who's going?"

"We thought we'd let you lead this one alongside Amy." Captain Brumman said. "How come I get an answer from a different person each time?" Devon, Charlie and Captain Brumman all said "I don't know," at the exact same time. The three looked at each other and Alex burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Amy asked walking in on them. Alex explained. "Wow you guys very nice." Amy smiled and Alex was so happy to see that again.

"Well just to let you know I'm leading this negotiation Amy," Alex brought her up to speed. "Ok I'm sure you'll do a great job leading Alex." Amy went and sat next to him while he cleaned Traul. "Ok we want our Upper East Side cleared this time." Captain Brumman pulled a map down to show them all. "Devon and Charlie you're going with them you're the body guards to these two." Captain Brumman smiled.  
"Yea alright I don't care I wanna see Linkin and Brinkin again to remind me of how good I got it." Charlie laughed loudly.

Devon shook his head. "You are ridiculous Charlie." He rolled up a magazine and threw it at him. "What the hell." Charlie did the same and the two started physically fighting. "Calm down!" Brumman commanded. "Yessir." The two said. Alex smiled. "Are you nervous?" Alex asked Amy. "No it's not my first negotiation. Are you nervous Alex?"

"A little; I don't want anyone to get hurt." Alex continued to clean his blade. "You'll do fine I have faith in you." Amy laid her head on Alex's shoulder. "Thanks Amy," He put Traul on the table and placed his head on hers.

The group got all ready to board the helicopter and take them to the demon brother's castle on the outskirts of Manhattan.

"How come no one ever noticed the castle?" Alex looked out as they approached the castle. "It only can be seen at night and not many people go wandering the streets at night especially in the outskirts." Devon said to a zoning out Alex. "Wow that's a huge castle." Alex made an amazing observation to something that didn't need it. "Alex I have to give you something," Devon handed him what looked like a folded up old long jacket.

"What's this for?" Alex took the jacket. "It was your father's favorite jacket and he told me before he died that he wanted you to have it." Alex unfolded it and put it on. "Fits nice, thanks Devon." The group landed safely with no problems.  
"Oh by the way Alex this is Lenny he is the second in command to the reinforcements, he's gonna wait out here and send them in if we need it." Alex shook Lenny's hand. "I would be very careful with Traul and keep an eye on it so you don't lose it." Lenny said getting into the helicopter with the rest of them. The main four headed into the castle. Alex looked around at all the demons wandering around. Amy held onto Alex. "You said this wasn't your first negotiation." Alex put his arm around her to keep her close. "It's not but it's my first negotiation in here."

"Hey why aren't they attacking us or anything?"

"Well of they were to we could destroy the place and everyone in it." Devon explained the basics of a treaty between the two. "Oh ok that makes sense but we would die to," Alex replied. "Small price to pay to destroy them but we just want to negotiate not kill them." Alex didn't know what to say after that so they all kept walking up to the Great Hall.

"Were here, let us it." Devon pounded on the giant door. A group of demons opened them. "Hello again Devon and Charlie; wait who are the new ones?" Brinkin said. "This is our negotiator Amy and this is Alex Jonathan's son." Devon folded his arms and smiled. "Ah so you were chosen by Traul like your father I just hope you're more of a challenge." Brinkin and Linkin laughed heartily. Alex tried to run forward but was stopped by Devon. "Don't be stupid Alex you couldn't win." Devon said. Alex took a deep breath and stepped back. "So what do we do Alex?" Devon asked him since he was leading. "I don't know," Alex told him. Devon sighed. "Ok I'm leading. Amy you're up."

She walked up to the middle of the room. "Ok we are willing to negotiate the release some of your members from the Hell Gate if you give us back the Upper East Side." Amy stood there and looked into the beady black eyes of Brinkin who stroked his chin. "How many demons will we be given?" Brinkin asked. "Twelve if you retract your demons from the Upper East Side immediately." Brinkin continued to stroke his chin. "Twenty and I pull them out in a snap," Brinkin bargained. "Fifteen is as high as I go." Amy said. "Twenty or no deal." Amy looked back at the other three and Devon shook his head.

"Fine twenty and pull them out right now." Amy demanded. "Good and he snapped and all of them appeared in the Great Hall. "What the hell?" Alex looked around. "Leave my demons." Brinkin said. "Now your end of the deal." Brinkin said. So Amy shook her head. She put her hands together and started muttering some words he had never heard before. "Vortega yultayma gloki ard tunirt," Amy looked back up and made a backwards circling motion with her hands and a huge gust of air knocked all of them back a bit. A large black portal that Alex swore he saw before appeared.

Then Alex thought about his first time in the simulator that's what he summoned. "Isn't that what I summoned in the simulator?" Alex asked. "Yep it is." Charlie said. "Do you know what that is?" Devon asked Alex. "Um, the Hell Gate?" Alex said but soon came to the realization. "Holy shit I summoned one of them?" Alex covered his mouth because he was flabbergasted at the thought that he could do that.

"Only you opened yours a different way." Devon told him. Finally the Hell Gate was closed and the twenty demons were all near Brinkin and Linkin. "There and if we find any in the Upper East Side we'll be back with an army." Amy said walking back to her friends. "Was that a threat?" Linkin asked his brother. "What a dumb shit," Alex whispered to Charlie and Devon. "Yes he is. His brains are in his muscles." The three snickered. "Where do you think you're going?" Brinkin asked them. "If you leave you'll miss the show." Brinkin had the biggest smile Alex had ever seen on his face.

Alex then stepped forward. "What show?" Alex asked him. "Oh you know boy!" Brinkin pointed his blade towards them. "Kill them!"

All the twenty demons in the room went for them. Alex ran while unsheathing his blade and slashing a couple that got in his way. "Brinkin!" Alex ran up the throne's steppes but Linkin threw himself at Alex knocking him into the wall. "Ugh!" Linkin fell back to the floor but Alex was in the wall. When Alex was able to gain his stability back he jumped outta the wall and thrust his blade towards Linkin on the floor.

"Eat this you bastard!" But Linkin got outta the way.

The other three (well Charlie and Devon anyway) fought the remaining demons because a negotiator gets really weak after the opening of the Hell Gate. At one point three got onto Charlie making him fall to the ground but Devon punched a hole into each of their backs. "Thanks Devon." Charlie took his hand to pull him up. While he was helping up one more ran at them, the two regained their composure and uppercut the demon at the same time (knocking him up to the ceiling destroying him).

Alex had found out a system to block Linkin's attacks; three parries and a dodge seemed to work wonders. "Is that all you got?" Alex parried one more time before slashing Linkin across the face. "Ow! That not nice!" Linkin came running but Alex roundhouse kicked him knocking him to the ground; Alex held him at sword point. "Call off your demons Brinkin or I'll kill your brother!" Alex demanded. "Enough!" All the demons quit attacking the other three. "Now let my brother go!" Alex was about to let him up but Linkin obviously didn't hear him because he tried to stab Alex but Alex caught the sword and stabbed Linkin in the neck. "Linkin! No!" Alex removed the sword and ran back to his friends. "You motherfucker!" Alex was only half way to them when Brinkin launched these spike like things right passed Alex. The spikes went through the arms right leg and torso of Charlie; Alex ran to him, Devon and Amy were talking to him telling him to hold on. Alex finally got there. "Charlie I'm so sorry!" Alex was crying and so were others. "It's alright Alex I know there was nothing you could do." Charlie said weakly.

"Damn it I missed." Brinkin said. "Guess I'll have to try and shoot again." Alex held his eyes closed and then upon opening them again they were blood red and he was glowing so was Traul. Alex turned around and pointed his blade at Brinkin. "You really don't wanna do that." Alex said calmly. "Oh yes I do." This time he only launched three; Alex sheathed his blade. He punched the one closest to him shattering it he then grabbed the last two.  
"Now you will feel my wrath!" He tossed the two back at him but Brinkin and Linkin disappeared and it broke a post towards the back that held the roof together. Alex changed back. "We have to get outta here." He looked back at Charlie he could tell he was gone. "Fuck you Brinkin!" Alex yelled and the three ran away to get back to the helicopter. The trio killed only a couple demons because they had to leave and tell the captain. Finally reaching outside they ran to the helicopter only to find that all the reinforcement members were dead. "What the fuck?" Devon kneeled down next to Lenny to see how he died. "Someone shot all of these people." Alex un-holstered both of his guns just to be sure that whoever did this didn't do it to them.

"Whoever killed these people if you're still here come out." Alex heard a branch snap near the front of the copter and aimed over there only to lower them at the sight of who killed them. The other two gasped at who it was.

**6: Tricked & Betrayed**

Outta the darkness emerged Captain Brumman carrying a loaded rifle and had it aimed at Alex. "Captain?" Amy asked. "Yes it is, Amy and hello Alex and Devon." Alex re-raised his guns. "What the hell are you doing Captain?" Alex asked. "Something that shoulda been done 80 years ago, destroying Shadow Dey." The trio looked at him awkwardly. "Do you know the real reason Shadow Dey was created?" Brumman asked them.

"It isn't to combat demons?" Alex said. "Well yes but were not the hero's of this story." Captain Brumman walked closer to them. "Were the villains?" Alex thought aloud. "Yes we are; we killed Harbinger not Linkin and Brinkin."

"What?" Amy gasped. Devon stood up. "You're lying." Devon said looking very sternly at Brumman. "Oh no, I am not; we killed to him so we could take control of the Hell Gate." Captain Brumman looked like he was about ready to shoot them. Devon walked in front of his view. "Put your gun down." Devon took a hold of the gun.

"Let go Devon." Brumman demanded. Devon pulled out a gun and held it to his head. "No drop the gun or else," Devon commanded. Brumman sighed. "Fine, you guys win; continue to kill the ones that are trying to help." Brumman let go of the gun and Devon handed it back to Amy. "How could you kill all your friends in cold blood?" Devon pushed the gun further into his temple and cocked the gun. "Because all villains deserve to die and I was the only one who knew and could do it." Devon smiled and took the gun of his head. "You are so damn stupid; were you persuaded by Brinkin?" Devon asked. "He didn't need to."

"Answer the question!" Devon screamed and pistol whipped him. "You think you beating me will get me to tell you." Devon took the gun and pointed it at his knee and shot. "Oh God that hurt!" Brumman yelled as he fell to the ground. "You wanna tell me now?" Devon kneeled down. Alex holstered his guns because Devon obviously had this under control. "Bite me!" Brumman said and spit in his face. "I won't but this bullet will." Then Devon shot his other knee then stuck the gun in the wound. "Ah!"

"That feel good?" Devon laughed. Brumman continued to scream. "Now you wanna answer my question?" Devon asked. "Fine he did tell me; when I first started I got captured and I promised him to kill all of them for the truth so I did." Devon removed the gun from the wound. "See was that so hard?" Devon wiped off the gun and holstered it in the back of his pants. "Are you gonna help me?"

"Oh yea, you cooperated." Devon took the rifle from Amy. "Wait what are you doing?" Brumman stuck his hand in front of his head. "You sold us out you son of a bitch!" He pointed it at him. "I'm sorry Brinkin screwed with my head!" Brumman pleaded for forgiveness. "Did any of the people who you killed beg for forgiveness?" Devon asked. "I don't know."

"Liar!" Devon yelled. "No please God don't I don't remember!" Brumman continued to plead. "Oh my God you are the biggest baby!" Devon continued to yell at Brumman. "I'm so sorry if I could take it back I would.

"No you wouldn't!" Devon was tired of playing games with him. "Yes I would I swear I would!" Brumman was bawling. "Now tell me the truth did they beg?" Brumman took a break from bawling to reply. "Yes! They pleaded and begged and cried and I still killed them I'm so sorry."

"You're the most pathetic human being I've ever met," Devon remarked. "I know!" And then a bang rang in the air just like the night Alex met Devon. Alex held Amy in his arms and kept her from watching. "Now you know," Devon said throwing the gun down.

"Come on guys let's get outta here." Alex opened his eyes because he had his closed to and saw Brumman's head splattered everywhere. "Oh my God," Alex whispered. Amy tried to look. "No Amy you don't wanna see that, come on." The other two got on the helicopter. "You do know how to fly this right?" Alex wondered. "Yea I do," Devon said.

The three took off and flew back to headquarters. Then someone stared to talk on the CB. "Brumman did you take care of the pests?" All of them knew at once who it was. "I'm sorry Brumman isn't here at the moment can I take a message?" Devon asked and Brinkin laughed. "Ah looks like Brumman wasn't able to finish the job so what did you do with him?" Brinkin pondered. "I shot him in the head." Devon waited for Brinkin to reply.

"I shoulda recruited you." Brinkin laughed again. "You can't manipulate me." Devon replied. "You're probably right."

"I know I'm right and I'm coming after you; so did Linkin survive?" Devon asked. "Yea it takes more than a stab in the neck to kill my brother and by the way my members are on their way to destroy the Upper East Side." Brinkin laughed more maniacally than Devon had ever heard him before. "Then we may have to do something about that." Devon ripped the CB radio out and threw it outta the copter. "What are we gonna do?" Alex asked. "This ship has a Gatling gun attached to the left side; I need you to use it on the demons." Alex nodded his head and mounted the gun.

As soon as they got to the Upper East Side they didn't see any demons so they went lower to look around. When they still didn't find any demons they landed. "I think we got tricked." Devon said.

"If we did I'm gonna be really pissed." Alex added getting off the gun. Amy got outta the helicopter and looked around. Alex looked over at her she was pale as can be and looked really sick. "Amy are you ok?" Alex walked over and put his arm around her shoulder. She shook her head. "Is it because of Brumman?" Alex asked.

"Charlie and Brumman two of my friends were killed tonight this was a horrible night." Amy started breathing heavily. "I know but at least the three of us are still alive even if we did lose Charlie." Now Alex looked down and felt sick. "It's all my fault Charlie is dead!" Alex yelled and tears started to fall down his cheek not a lot just a little. "No it's not Alex." Devon said and walked up to him he grabbed him by the collar and put his face in Alex's. "It's Brinkin's fault because he tried to kill you and missed." Devon said as calm as possible. Alex shook his head in agreement. "Good so let's get outta here because it looks like there are no demons here." But as soon as he said that they were surrounded. Alex drew Traul and Devon pulled out the gun he threatened Brumman with. "This is bullshit I can't believe this!" Alex rushed forward stabbing the first one he could get to but then thought of something. He sheathed Traul and un-holstered his guns and ran and jumped off of one and unleashed a fury of bullets till he was out. "Yea bitches taste my fury!"

Devon carefully aimed and shot each one of his twelve bullets into twelve demons heads. "Ok now were outta bullets what are we gonna do now?" Devon asked. Then the two heard a long firing of bullets and saw Amy took the Gatling gun.

"Holy shit duck!" Alex said pulling Devon to the ground to avoid the barrage of bullets Amy was firing. "Yea go Amy!" The two cheered as demons kept trying to jump on them but got blown away. "Turn it the other way Amy!" So she did and Alex drew Traul. Then Alex just started slaying demons left and right. "God am I good or what?" Devon was beating the shit outta them with his hands. The two fighting the right weren't killing as many as Amy was on the left. But Amy eventually ran outta bullets but now all of them were on the right. "I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Alex bragged. Devon smiled as he kicked a demons head in.

Before too long the remaining demons ran away. "Many are all demons such courage less assholes?" Alex asked. "Pretty much," Devon answered. "Don't be too sure." A voice from behind said. The two turned around and Brinkin had a hand over Amy's mouth and one of those spikes coming outta his wrist pointed at her head. "Amy!" Alex yelled. "Yes it's your precious little negotiator." He licked her left cheek.

"Let her go you motherfucker!" Alex yelled. "No! I don't think I will if it pisses you off that much!" Brinkin said and laughed. Alex started to move forward. "Uh-uh stay where you are or this little bitch gets her brain on that wall over there." Brinkin cackled. Brinkin pushed the spike a little into her head but not enough to make her bleed.

"You almost killed my brother; I should kill this little bitch!" Brinkin yelled. "You killed my father and one of my friends! I shoulda killed your brother!" Alex screamed. "That's what they told you but if you wanna know the truth I can tell you it." Brinkin said.

"I don't fuckin' believe you!" Alex yelled at Brinkin. "Then your father will never be able to rest easy because his son won't have known what happened." Alex clenched his fists.

"If you wanna save your little beauty kill Devon!" Brinkin said. "What!" Alex said. "Your buddy was the one who killed him." Alex's eyes were as wide as they had ever been. Alex looked at Devon. "Is that why you didn't like to talk about him?" Alex asked. "Don't listen to that shithead!" Devon yelled and pointed at Brinkin.

Alex was breathing hard. Alex grabbed him by the collar. "Then why don't you tell me why you don't like talking about him?" Alex was talking through clenched teeth. "Alright I did it! I killed your father but only because he became a demon like them." Alex let go of his shirt and punched him across the face. "You bastard Devon!" He started pounding on him. Then he pulled out his .44 Magnum and put one bullet in and cocked the gun.

"Yes kill Devon the man who killed your father!" And without any thought and no pause he turned his gun to Brinkin and pulled the trigger shooting him in the chest. Amy ran over to Alex. "You'll regret this Alex! I swear to you." Then he disappeared again. "Bring it Brinkin I'm not afraid of you!"

Alex holstered his gun. "Thank you Alex!" Amy kissed him several times and hugged him holding him as close as possible. "I had to do something I made a promise." Alex said. Then the two looked over at Devon who was getting off the ground. "Let me help you." Alex helped him up but soon got pushed away. "Hey man I'm sorry about beating the hell outta you but I had to make it look convincing." Alex explained. "I know but Brinkin brought back some painful memories," Devon said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"What're you talking about?" Alex asked. "Your father…almost killed me," Devon said. "What?" Alex asked. "Jonathan fell victim of Brinkin's trickery and beat me and almost killed me but I was able to snap him outta it." Devon turned towards them. "I don't believe this so did you really kill my father?" Alex looked a little lost. "I did I'm so sorry but he had lost it and went crazy."

"Oh my God…" Alex couldn't find any words to say at this very moment. Alex walked away. "Alex where are you going?" Amy asked. "Why didn't you tell me Devon?" Amy asked him. "I didn't think that anyone would ever find out so I didn't find a need for it." Devon replied. "Jesus Devon you're an idiot." Amy said and walked after Alex. After like a minute he went after both of them. "Amy wait up, I'm sorry I didn't want to do it but he woulda killed us all if he joined Brinkin and Linkin." Devon ran up to her.

"Even so you coulda told someone, like me." Amy said. "Well you both know now," Devon remarked. "Yea 19 years after the fact," Amy retorted. "I truly am sorry but I did tell people." Devon rubbed his head. "Oh yea who did you tell?" Amy looked and Devon sighed and told her the names. "Brumman, Charlie and Anne." Devon said. "My mother knew?" Amy seemed a little shocked.

"Yea she did because I trusted her along with the others." Devon revealed. "You are aware all of them are dead?" Amy made note. Devon thought about it. "Maybe Brinkin didn't try to kill Alex tonight maybe he did try to kill Charlie?" Devon thought. Then Amy joined in on the thinking. "Did they ever find a reason for the fire that killed your parents?" Devon asked. "No they thought it was because of a candle but I never bought that." Amy said.

"Maybe he's trying to kill all the people who knew." Devon pondered on that. "But why?" Amy started calling out Alex's name. "I don't know but all the people killed tonight except for the recruits knew about me killing Jonathan."

"Maybe they wanna kill all the people who know because he isn't dead." Devon said. "But how can that be?" Amy asked. "I don't know but it's not like we kept the body; this could be why they want to get the last blade, to open the Hell Gate and retrieve Jonathan's tortured soul and make him help Brinkin and Linkin to destroy Shadow Dey along with the world." Devon stopped when he saw Alex. "There he is." The two ran for him. "Alex are you ok?" Amy asked.

"Yea beside my friend killed my father." Alex said in monotone. "Alex I wish I could take it back." Devon said. "I bet you could." Alex said still in monotone. "We wouldn't be in the middle of this war if I hadn't killed him because your father woulda grown stronger and killed us all." Devon explained how bad his father was. "I understand Devon you did it for us all but I still wish I coulda known my father."

"Well if Brinkin gets a hold of Traul were all gonna meet your father again real soon." Devon replied. "What?" Alex asked. "Brinkin is killing off all the people who knew your father was killed by Devon so that the walk into a trap and he can kill all of Shadow Dey." Amy summarized their long talk.

"That's unbelievable how would that even work?" Alex asked. "Well if everyone thought that Linkin didn't kill him than everyone would know that there was someone who was turning our people into demons from the inside of the society and then he wouldn't be able to control them because they would take precaution from his tricks." Devon explained Brinkin's plan. "Damn he's smart!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yea we gotta do something." Devon said. "But what?" Amy asked "Well first we gotta go back to headquarters."

**7: The plan **

Back at headquarters the crew told everyone what had happened. "Damn what the hell are we gonna do?" Burt asked. "That's the next part is to figure out our plan to stop this because now Brinkin has us three who know but he doesn't know you guys know so we got him by the short hairs." Alex said. "But if he gets Traul or Amy then he can get my father's soul and we'd all be fucked then." Devon added.

"If you guys need us we'll be in the meeting room thinking of something."Alex informed them. The three headed there. "Ok I'm at a loss at what to do." Devon said. "I'm with you on that." Alex agreed. "I got something," Amy said outta the blue. "What is it Amy?" Alex asked. "Well we could pretend to be one of Brinkin's followers that are inside Shadow Dey; it would be a setup." Amy proposed. "But wouldn't he know who was one of his followers?" Alex said.

"Not necessarily if one of his original followers like Brumman were to trick one he wouldn't know that one but that person can't be any of us three." Devon explained Amy's plan to Alex. "Oh I see but if it isn't one of us three who will it be." The three thought and all came to one conclusion: Jason the new guy. All three then had to go find him so they started asking around. Finally after twenty long minutes they tracked him down in the computer room.

"Jason where are you kid?" Devon asked. "I'm here sir." Jason said right next to Devon. "Oh good." Alex slapped Devon. "I didn't know what he looked like." Devon whispered to Alex. Alex and Amy sighed. "Real nice job Devon," Alex remarked. After a real quick pause he said, "Shut up." Devon shook Jason's hand. "Hi what can I do for you sir?" Devon smiled. "I need you to come with us on a negotiation."

"Uh ok sir but do you really want me to do it?" Jason asked he also thought it in his head. "Yes I do you are the perfect candidate." Devon replied. "Ok what do I have to do in the negotiation?" Jason wondered. Alex rubbed his hands together. "We need you to pretend to give me over to them like you were possessed by Brinkin." Alex told him plan A. "Oh I don't know." Jason was a little scared. "You don't really have a choice," Alex said. Devon started biting on his nails.

"But that's not fair," Jason replied. "No it's not but we need to take them down one at a time," Devon just had to say. "Well how is this plan supposed to work?" Jason asked with a tone. "Here's how I see it: Linkin takes me while Brinkin fulfills his end of the deal and I kill Linkin and get the second blade and stop my father from coming back." Alex waited for a response. Jason licked the back of his front teeth. "That plan is never gonna work," Jason replied but he sounded like a dick if there ever was one. "Yes it will," Amy said. But of course she's gonna say it'll work she came up with it.

They couldn't persuade him so they threatened him. "If you don't do this, we may have to tell people you really are possessed by Brinkin and see what they have to say about it." Jason had a shocked look on his face he shoulda known if someone can't be persuaded then they use threats. "Ok fine I'll do it." Jason sighed. "Good come on let's get ready," Devon said leading him back to the meeting room to explain negotiation procedure. "I really wish I didn't have to threaten you but if you fuck us in negotiation we will be forced to take you down." Devon shrugged his shoulders as if to say sorry but true.

"Shit that's a little extreme don't you think?" Jason panicked. "No not for who were dealing with," Alex chimed in. "Ok to make you look like you were possessed by Brinkin," Devon said ecstatic. Alex and Amy looked at him a little scared. "Well how are we supposed to do that?" Jason asked. Devon chuckled and licked his bottom lip from side to side in a fast motion. "I don't like the look of that…"

Devon started putting make up on him: eye shadow and a little face powder to make him look paler.

"Magnificent job if I do say so myself," Devon let out a hearty laugh to stroke his ego. Alex sighed and placed his face in his hands. "This is why you shouldn't drink the bong water Devon," Alex said sarcastically. "Shut up Alex; don't make me do you too." Devon gave Jason a mirror to check himself out. "I look like my mother!" Jason exclaimed.

"No need to worry this will go off without a hitch, I promise." Devon turned to the other two. "So what do you think?" Devon wanted their honest opinion. "I think he looks like his mother," Alex joked. "I will…kill you Alex." Devon smiled a devious smile. "Gotcha Devon." Alex gave thumbs up. Amy laughed and told him, "Not too bad Devon are you going into like a beauty school?" Amy asked.

"Hardy har har." Devon jested. "Now we need to get in contact with Brinkin and Linkin," Devon planned their next move. "How do you expect to do that?" Jason asked parting his hair to the left side. "What the hell are you doing?" Alex wondered. "Uh, nothing," Jason spoke nervously and put the mirror down. "They have webcam in there castle so we can get in touch," Devon explained. "Ok if that works but you're not gonna make the call are you?"

Devon shook his head. "You are," Devon pointed at him. "Why not Amy?" Jason wanted to know. "Because he knows that Alex loved her and she would never turn him in." Jason let out the world's longest sigh. "Again sorry this has to be done for the safety of the planet." Devon looked down at his feet. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish this fuckin' war would end and we can all go back to peaceful lives ya know?" Devon let his feelings be known. "Yea of course we know come on this is not a life I would wish on anyone," Amy replied.

"Yea it does suck but we made all these friends and I wouldn't give that up for anything the whole Brinkin killing everyone I could do without." Alex pointed out. "Good point but back to the issue at hand to get a hold of Brinkin let's go."

They called up the brothers and Alex, Amy and Devon hid in a corner and no one else was in the room. "Hello Shadow Dey member what can I do you shit's for?" Brinkin appeared on the screen with a smile as always. "Hello Brinkin I have something you want but it'll cost ya." Jason stood tall and held a steady voice. "Oh ya what is it?" Brinkin was had a little displeasure in his eyes because he didn't like being talked to like that.

"I will give you Alex and Traul if you give back all of New York," Jason lied. "Hmm you want a lot from me for such a hefty price; anything else could you give me?" Brinkin was interested now. "Like what, pray tell, else would you like?" Jason pondered on all the things he could ask for and didn't like any of them. "I want Devon and the little negotiator bitch!" Brinkin demanded.

"…No I will only give you Alex and Traul and if you don't want those two then go fuck yourself!" Jason yelled and flipped Brinkin off. Jason turned off the cam. "What the fuck man!" Alex screamed. "Don't worry I know guys like him he will give in to our demands."Jason said. Alex sighed, crossed his arm and shook his head. "As long as you know what you're doing; I won't stop you." Alex stepped back into the corner. After only a couple minutes Brinkin called back. "No one talks to me like that! I like you kid what's your name?" Brinkin asked. "Its Jason sire," Jason introduced himself and bowed. "Very nice Jason and I'll take you upon your offer because I like you so where do you wanna meet?" Jason thought about it. "Brooklyn Bridge tomorrow night," Jason told him.

"Very well tomorrow night Jason." Brinkin nodded and turned off the cam.

Jason let out a very long breath.

"Damn Jason good job!" Alex exclaimed at his marvelous performance. All three started clapping and patting him on the back. "Thanks God I feel like I'm gonna shit my pants," Jason joked at his nervous stomach. All of a sudden Jason ran out to the bathroom because he was gonna get sick. "Ugh that's nasty," Alex said observantly. "Gee ya think Alex?" Alex threw Devon a nasty look to show he was pissed.

"So now we just gotta wait till tomorrow and you're absolutely 100 percent sure this will work?" Devon asked Amy. "Well 94 percent sure," Amy replied. "That's good enough for me."

**8: Linkin's death **

The four plus the other recruits and Burt shuttled into their stealth jet and took off for the Brooklyn Bridge. "Wouldn't there be people on the Brooklyn Bridge since it's not secluded?" Alex asked. "People more or less disappear when the demons are out except for us because we have some sorta protective spell over us or something like that." Devon went and hid off to the side (as did everyone else) so that Jason could take Alex alone to Brinkin and Linkin. "Ok Brinkin I've got your prize right here," Jason yelled from the front part of the bridge to where they were about in the middle.

"Good now I'll be able to kill both of the Brannigan's!" Brinkin started cackling and Linkin joined in but his was more of like a deep inhaling of a chicken. "Yes you can sire!" Jason edged closer and closer to Brinkin and Linkin. Alex took a deep breath when they were like seven yards away.

"Here you go," Jason said to Brinkin and dropped Alex on to the ground. "He is alive correct?" Brinkin looked a little pissed. Jason nodded his head. "I wouldn't kill him before getting him to you," Jason told him. "Linkin take him back to the car; I'll be there soon," Brinkin commanded him. "Yea Brinkin I cans do that." Linkin picked up Alex's body and headed towards the other end of the bridge.

"Now your end of the deal," Jason said. "Yes you want New York back I suppose I can go terrorize some other state." Brinkin smiled his dark, dirty smile and laughed. Brinkin snapped his finger and you could see all these dark lightning like bolts shoot up and towards Manhattan. "Wow that was amazing." Jason applauded his immense power. "Thank you nice doing business with you," Brinkin replied. Brinkin shook his hand and Jason looked like he was being shocked. "Never talk to me like that again!" After Brinkin yelled this Jason erupted in to a pool of blood; everyone watched this and where blown away. "Oh no, fuckin' way!" Devon yelled and ran out shooting at Brinkin and everyone else followed.

Linkin had turned around to see his brother being fired at when Alex broke free of his grip. "It's you and I now Linkin, your brother can't help you!" Alex unsheathed Traul and Linkin drew Drake. "Ok you die now annoying man!" Linkin yelled. The two ran at each other blades clashing were all you could hear over there. Linkin kept smashing Alex but he was able to block from above until he rolled outta the way and Drake got stuck in the ground. But that didn't stop Linkin he just went charging at him.

At the other end Brinkin was calling up demons to block him but they disappeared as soon as they were called. So he started shooting his spikes and he was able to kill a couple of recruits. "Damn you shitheads! I'll kill ya all of ya!" Brinkin went berserk over this. Brinkin was firing like crazy hitting practically everyone but some people were smart enough to hit the deck.

Alex was getting tossed around by Linkin like he was a crazed giant ape. "Grah!" He would randomly yell and pick Alex up before he could get up. "Shit! I gotta do something!" Alex was luckily enough able to land near Drake. Alex tried to pull it outta the ground but it was stuck pretty well, so Alex came up with a plan. He would wait for Linkin to come running at him and he'd roll outta the way and he'd knock the blade outta the ground. Linkin started at him and right before impact he rolled knocking the blade partially in the air. Alex ran and jumped for it but so did Linkin; Alex kicked him back but he grabbed Alex's leg but he was able to catch it with his left and pushing it together with Traul a huge bright light came from the blade. Alex looked at it for the most part it looked the same but now the side looked like a scythe. Linkin stood blinded with his arm up; Alex swung down and cut his right arm off. "Ow!" Linkin bellowed. Then with a diagonal upward slash Linkin fell to his knees.

Brinkin stopped everything and so did the Shadow Dey members to look at Brinkin. "Linkin! No!" Brinkin yelled and stuck his hand out for him but Linkin was no more. Demon brothers are actually kind of connected at the hip so if one dies the others feel the pain but don't die they actually get stronger they get the brothers powers and strength. "Fuck you Shadow Dey I hope you know this…means…war!" Brinkin bellowed and flew off like his minions.

Alex still on the other side wiped the blood from his mouth and tore off his jacket because it was ruined. "I'm gonna be sore in the morning," He joked walking towards everyone. He held the new Traul at his side because he would need a new sheath. They all were looking at the new Traul. "Hey guys…" Alex didn't get to finish because he looked at all the dead bodies and the blood and just vomited. "Fuck this is what happened when you battled Brinkin alone?" Alex was astonished he had never seen anything like that before not in any video game or movie. "I hope you know if 20 men can't take down one guy how the hell am I supposed to do it?" Alex asked them but was looking at Devon. "Because you're stronger than all of us." Devon smiled, stepped forward and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks that helped a lot you unhelpful asshole," Alex said sarcastically. "But shit look were down by more than half we got you and Burt plus like five recruits left from fighting him that's seven people by the way where's Jason?" Devon looked back at the large puddle of blood. "You see that very large puddle of blood?" Alex saw it right away. "Yea so?" Alex shrugged his shoulders. "That was at one point Jason," Devon replied. "Oh my God…" Alex through up because that was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. "Dude, not on my new shoes!" Devon yelled. The remaining members got back on the plane and headed to headquarters

"We want you all to know 13 members died today so we were lucky to have made it out alive; also Linkin has been killed." Everyone shouted and started dancing around. "We need to have a party!" One member shouted. "What do you say Captain?" Alex looked at Devon who smiled at the name. "Yea let's party!"

**9: A Helluva Party **

So Shadow Dey commenced with the party that the new Captain Devon allowed. Three recruits went out and picked up all the stuff to have a good party: beer, punch, streamers, snacks, and games.

After a long night of setting up and preparations the group threw the party the next night. "Oh my God this party will be fun!" Amy talked excitedly with Alex. "If it weren't for you this wouldn't have happened." She hugged him. "It wasn't that big of a deal beating Brinkin is what's gonna be a bitch to do because he has the strength of all three brothers now." Alex scratched his nose and thought.

"Don't worry we'll all be there to help you!" Amy jumped up and down to help bring up Alex's morale. "Thanks Amy," Alex said and kissed her but that soon turned into a passionate, romantic, and long kiss. "Wow that was the best kiss ever," Alex said as the two put their heads together. "I so agree Alex," Amy whispered. "Look out, coming through!" Burt yelled at Alex and Amy. "Watch it Burt or I'll come over there and kick your ass," Alex threatened Burt. "I'm so scared." Burt retorted.

Alex scoffed at him. "Hey Alex here is your new sheath," Frank Burt's new assistant said. "Thanks Frank, give my praise to Burt." Alex immediately put Traul in the new sheath and placed it in his room, then came back to the party.

A band was now on the stage. "Are you ready to party?" The lead singer said. "Yea!" Everyone in the room screamed their response. "Good then let's get down to it!" He started out on a pretty hard rock song.

After the first song and a lotta nerdy jump dancing, Alex went to grab a cold one. "Amy you want anything?" Alex shouted over the music. "What?" Amy shouted back. "Do you want anything to drink?" He tried to shout louder which he couldn't. "Oh yea thanks Alex could you get me some punch?" Instead of yelling a response which she probably wouldn't have heard he just nodded. So he went to grab some punch and think but unable to thanks to the blaring music in the background.

He pushed his way through to get the drink to Amy. "Here you go," Alex said. "While you were gone I asked if we could have a slow song." Amy smiled and took the drinks to put them on the closest table to them. "Ok I wanna dedicate this next song to the perfect couple: Alex and Amy here's one for you," The lead singer announced. And the two started to dance to the smooth slow song. "Isn't this nice Alex it's like were the only two in the world," Amy said. "Yea I wish it were that way," Alex replied. "I know it would be nice huh." Amy placed her head on Alex's shoulder.

Some started to dance like that while others just watched. "When you're with me I'll never be scared and never be defeated." Amy whispered into Alex's right ear. "I feel the same," Alex replied to her extremely sweet sentiment. "I know that was kinda cliché but it's the truth." Alex kinda laughed and held her closer.

After the slow song the two grabbed their drinks and found seats and sat to talk.

The crew enjoyed their party but it eventually came to an end. "Well that was fun don't ya think?" Devon asked all of them when he walked on to the stage. "Hell yes it was!" Half of the people in the room yelled that; the other half couldn't due to the fact they were drinking. "Well now we gotta clean up because we can't let our guard down because who knows when Brinkin could attack." Devon clapped and told everyone to get back to work.

About half way through the cleaning a knock came at the door, so one of the recruits took care of it. "Yea what do you want?" And the recruit gasped and was blown away from the door and the door and half the wall was blown up. "Hello Shadow Dey it's good to finally see where you operate," Brinkin walked in through the big hole in the wall looking ten times stronger. "Oh shit!" Alex yelled under his breath. He tried to run to his room to get Traul but Brinkin saw him. "Alex! Where are you going?" Brinkin walked in further and was attacked by recruits but that didn't do anything he just knocked them away. "I'm not going anywhere but what are you doing out right now its light?" Alex asked. "Since you killed Linkin my strength went through the roof and I gave that to my little minions it turned us into day walkers you know but we can be out during night making us unstoppable." Brinkin explained the concept.

"Ah well that sucks." Alex ran up and jump kicked him (which did nothing to harm him). "Oh fuck that hurt!" He yelled when he got back to the ground. "Good." Brinkin knocked him away like a ragdoll. "Get him!" Devon yelled and everyone went after him but most resulted in being put into a wall. "What do you want Brinkin?" Devon asked. "Her!" Brinkin grabbed Amy and Alex ran and grabbed Brinkin by the arm and smashed him into the ground.

"Well did I touch a nerve or two?" Brinkin got up. "Stay away from her it's me you want!" Alex stood in front of Amy. "Don't flatter yourself Alex not everything is about you." Brinkin noticed Alex was glowing again. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm me and you better leave or I swear I'll kill you right now!" Alex barked out. "Fine but you'll regret killing my brother." He flew through the roof breaking it killing 30 to 40 people. "Devon are you ok?" Alex asked trying to see him through the rubble and dust. "Yea search for anyone still alive," Devon commanded.

After an hour of searching they found ten alive plus another ten that were alive but injured. Alex ran into the street where a huge crowd had gathered to see what was going on. "Somebody call 9-1-1," Alex said. They all just looked at him. "Now!" Alex screamed and about three different people did. "What just happened?" One of the people in the crowd asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Alex said looking back at the building and Amy, Devon and Burt came out. "Did anybody at all call 9-1-1?" Devon asked.

"Tell us what happened." One shouted over another. "Ok I'll tell you," Alex said to them and sighed then told them the entire story all the way up till now.

"Wow that's an amazing story and really all you can believe when that giant guy came flying through your roof." One of them said. "Yea I know." Finally the police, ambulance, and fire fighters all got there to help the injured. "So does someone wanna tell me what happened here?" But instead of Alex, Amy, Devon, or Burt saying anything one member of the watchers told the officer what happened. "What? Are you joking?" The officer asked. "No were members of a secret society who battle demons at night but they now have the ability to come out during the day," Alex explained further.

"How are we supposed to believe this crazy shit?" The officer still looked unconvinced. "Because it's true and you gotta believe us or New York will be destroyed, were at war with the leader of the demons, Brinkin, and he will follow through so we have to beat him and save the city but we lost a lotta members so we really need everyone's help." Alex even got down on his knees and pleaded. "Get up kid, don't make a fool of yourself," Officer said. Alex looked at his name tag and it said Harley. "Please Officer Harley…" Alex started but was interrupted. "Sir we got a report of flying creatures attacking the Empire State Building," 2nd in command Officer Gate said. Harley looked back at the four of them. "Ok now you're gonna tell us how to kill these bastards." Harley opened the back door of the police car. "Burt go to the hospital the three of us can handle it," Devon ordered. "Yes sir." Burt got in the ambulance and headed to the hospital while the other three plus Harley and Gate headed to the Empire State Building.

The demons flew in and out of the building breaking anything they could and killing everyone they could. "Shit it's worse than I expected!" Harley exclaimed. "Give me that!" Harley took the megaphone from the negotiator. "Please stop what you are doing or we will open fire." Then Brinkin flew out. "Ha ha ha don't make me laugh little worms!" Brinkin inhaled and shot a fireball straight for the car with Alex, Amy, and Devon in it. "Quick get outta the car!" Harley yelled through the megaphone. All three hurriedly left the car and watched it blow up. "Goddamn it!" Harley yelled. "Open fire!" He yelled and the S.W.A.T. team and every cop started shooting.

"Wait let us deal with it," Alex said. "Sorry kid no can do I can't let three people go on a suicide mission with these things." Alex sighed and ran over to the building with Devon. "Just take care of Amy," Alex said. But Amy took one of the M-16 rifles and ran over there with Alex and Devon who were already inside. "Wait up!" Amy caught up with them. "Amy what are you doing here?" Devon asked. "I'm gonna help you because two people can't take on all those demons and I'm a good shot." Alex did agree with her on that. "If you're sure, you can come with us." Alex gave in because they didn't have time they had to get up to the top floor.

**10: A Letter from a friend **

The three got to the top floor (102nd floor). Amy had her gun aimed and looked everywhere and so did Alex and Devon. The wind blew through what was left of the curtains and blew the papers all over the place. "They tore the hell outta this place, I wonder why?" Alex wondered. "Why attack a small building if you want attention," Devon replied. "Good point but where did they go?" The three looked everywhere and could not find the demons.

"I doubt they got scared off not if there under Brinkin's control." Amy remarked. "That's for damn sure!" Alex and Devon said almost simultaneously. Then almost as if popping outta nowhere all the demons came flying in and the group opened fired. Alex turned over a desk to take cover. "Under here!" He yelled out to Amy and Devon (who went over as quickly as they could). They reloaded as fast as they got over there then opened fire again. Some hit other didn't but it was like a never ending barrage of demons. "I told you I'd make you pay, Alex!" Brinkin flew in. "Fuck you Brinkin fight me like a man!" Alex stood up and holstered his guns, jumped over the table and got up close and personal with Brinkin. "Oh Alex I can't wait to rip that smug fuckin' face off," Brinkin calmly retorted.

"I feel the same for you, Brinkin." Brinkin grabbed a hold of his face and squeezed. Alex quickly drew his gun and shot him in the gut. "How'd that feel?" Alex said as Brinkin fell backwards. Brinkin let out his signature chuckle while Alex watched him get back up with no wound. "What the fuck?"  
"You really can't kill me now," Brinkin drew his blade Spektor which was made to terrify anyone to the bone. Alex drew Traul and held it ready to fight Brinkin. "You ready?" Brinkin popped his knuckles and got into his battle position. "Get ready to face the wrath of the man who killed your brother!"

Alex ran and did a downward slash which didn't go through because Brinkin blocked it. "Get ready to face a real demon!" Brinkin bellowed. Brinkin just started pouring it on with slashes here and there and then would wait for Alex to regain his balance to unleash another wave of crazy attacks.

"Shit, I don't know if Alex can take it," Amy said to Devon looking over the table. Alex sent a thrust but Brinkin parried it and Alex almost fell over the edge of the building (Alex stood on his tip toes at the edge but got back inside the building). "You ok for another round?" Brinkin asked smirking. "Yea let's go." Alex ran forward again only to get blocked, parried, and dodged. But finally he was able to slash him although it was a cut to the left shoulder but that healed quickly.

"This is so unfair I can't win you cheating bastard!" Alex screamed and went crazy just throwing blows he knew would be unsuccessful but for some reason he did it anyway. "What are we gonna do?" Amy asked Devon who was reloading his gun. "The only thing I can think of to do." Amy looked at him scared.

"Soon your father will be able to join us soon and rule next to me as a minion of course," Brinkin circled around Alex who was catching his breath. "No he won't!" Alex rammed him into a wall. "You know why I left Shadow Dey's hideout and came here?" Brinkin posed the question. "No but I know you're gonna tell me." Alex held Traul up to his throat. "Because fighting you there would have been no fun with all those others here we can battle each other without any pests," Brinkin answered his own question. "Those pests were living people who for the most part had a great life ahead of them after Shadow Dey but ended up dying by a fuckin' roof falling on his head." Alex took Traul away from Brinkin's throat and held is left arm against his throat hoping to squeeze out the last breath.

"You can't choke me I don't have lungs." Brinkin pushed Alex away. "Come on how about another round before dying," Brinkin offered. "Yea sure, why not?" Alex bowed as if getting ready to dance. "Oh can I really have this dance, that is so thoughtful," Brinkin joked and bowed like Alex. Alex charged but this time with a plan. Brinkin attacked first Alex parried and when Brinkin was turned around Alex shot him in the back. When Brinkin was recovering from the gunshot Alex stabbed him in the chest. "Don't insult me kid." Alex pulled Traul out and stepped back.

"Can you be killed at all?" Alex asked. "Oh yea but I'm not going to tell you." Alex blew air out his nose to let Brinkin know he was pissed. "Is that supposed to frighten me?" Brinkin asked and he broke down laughing.

"What are you doing?" Amy wanted to know because Devon was acting all mysterious. "I'm sorry Amy but it has to be done if not by me then who else." Devon kissed Amy on the head. Devon stood up and started shooting Brinkin at first from the side but he turned and so he shot him in the chest; after losing all of his bullets Devon charged him pushing him out the building as the plummeted 102 stories Devon started punching Brinkin in the face. "There is no way you could survive this!" Devon yelled and Brinkin just smiled taking the blows.

"No!" Amy ran and looked over the edge as Devon fell to his death; Alex was still in shock up against the wall where he was when he was talking to Brinkin. "What the hell just happened?" Alex asked and Amy ran for the elevator. "Are you coming?" Alex looked up at her then as if struck by lightning he got back to the real world and headed for the elevator.

They tried to get to the bottom as quick as possible. Devon and Brinkin were actually still fighting in the air when the two got about half way down. "It's you who won't survive Devon," Brinkin said. "I know I didn't plan on living but if someone's killer is killed then that soul can rest easily at last!" Devon yelled. Brinkin realized Devon's plan and tried to start flying.

"You can't fly with this much weight if you survive your plan is done for his tortured soul can rest in peace." Brinkin let out this blood curdling scream and grabbed Devon. "Then you die alone!" Brinkin threw Devon off of him. "Goodbye Alex and Amy!" He screamed right before impact; the hit broke every bone in his body and transformed him into a form of goo.

As soon as the doors to the elevator opened those two shot outta there like bullets for the front door. Harley was out front with a bunch of others looking at Devon's destroyed body; then Alex and Amy walked through the door and Amy just broke down, fell to her knees and bawled. Alex closed his eyes several times trying to suppress the tears for the loss of his best friend. "Damn it…" Was all Alex got out before falling to the ground next to Amy and started fully crying. "Where the hell is Brinkin?" Alex stood up and demanded to know. "He flew off letting this guy fall to the ground," Harley recalled.

"What the hell was your plan you knew this would never work," Alex said to his dead glob of a friend. Alex pinched in between his eyes then let out a pretty long sigh. "Ok now will you help us defeat Brinkin and his army now that you know what he's capable of doing," Alex said through a breaking voice. "Yea come back to the station we'll talk to the captain and see what we can do." Harley replied to a breaking up Alex. "So the S.W.A.T. team and everyone else got the situation under control right?" Harley asked the captain of the 37th precinct.

"Yea we got and you got us behind you to destroy those demon bastards!" Captain Martin replied to Harley and agreed to Alex. "Thanks Captain." Alex stuck out his hand, the two shook then Harley, Alex, Amy, and Gate all got in the car. Upon entering the car Alex noticed a letter sitting back there addressed to Alex and Amy.

"I wonder what this is." Alex opened the letter and removed the letter; he began to read it out loud.

"Hey Alex and Amy if you're reading this it means that I'm dead but I had to die for the safety of the planet. If someone is killed that person remains a tortured soul in the Hell Gate up until the killer is killed so it was the only way to stop your father Alex I'm sorry to both of you that I won't be there to help you stop Brinkin but as I said earlier it truly was the only way to stop Brinkin from getting your father. I had just thought of that plan at the party I also wrote the letter there to I knew I was gonna end up dead soon anyway; I outsmarted Brinkin which is one good thing because it means you can to Alex so to both of you good luck and I'll see you in the afterlife.

Sincerely,

Devon Davis."

"That's the end of the letter." Alex rubbed his nose with hand. "So that was his plan?" Harley asked even though Alex had just read that. "Yea it's a really smart and stupid plan!" Alex screamed and started pounding his legs. "Alex calm down he did this for us just imagine what woulda happened if your father came back chances are Brinkin would send him after you first if you weren't dead already," Amy had to explain the point of Devon's sacrifice because Alex wasn't getting it.

Alex nodded. "What do you mean 'if your father came back'?" Gate asked. "My father was tricked by Brinkin and if someone is tricked by a demon they become one if that happens they will turn on everyone they once cherished." Alex rubbed his face and thought. "Brinkin has taken everything from me and I promise that his life will be the next I take from him!" Alex yelled.

"Good kid by the way were here; we've been here for like five minutes we just didn't wanna disturb you," Harley explained with a smile. "Good let's go talk to your captain." The four got outta the car and headed to the captains office. "Sir these are two kids who helped us at the Empire State Building and they need our help."Harley told Captain Hanson. "What? Are you bullshitting me?" Captain Hanson asked. "No joke at all sir they are with a secret society that fights demons and that's what attacked the Empire State Building today," Harley explained.

"If you've been fighting demons then how come common people haven't seen them?" Hanson wondered. "Because sir the demons just got the ability to come out during the day as well as night." Hanson looked at all four then started laughing. "Sir its true why would we joke about something this serious; I've seen them they have the ability to kill us all sir!" Harley raised his voice. "Calm down Harley!" Hanson yelled. "Sorry sir but we already got the 37th precinct helping we could get everyone to help us but you just gotta believe us." Harley took his hat off as a form of pleading.

"Fine I just gotta make some calls to friends in other precincts and we should have enough," Hanson gave in and agreed. "This is great but you are aware this is war; now that Devon's dead Brinkin's gonna work like crazy to get Traul and kill us all," Alex said.

"So be it." Harley replied.

**11: WAR! **

Hanson was able to get the 22nd and 16th precincts while Martin got 32nd, 29th and the 33rd precincts but the other captains called others and Alex and Amy had now more than half the city's precincts. Alex and Amy called a meeting with all the captains to explain what is gonna happen. Alex was able to set up a cam to talk with Brinkin. "Ok Brinkin you want a war you got it when and where?" Alex asked.

"Ah Alex, good to hear from you again, but why just one place?" Brinkin cackled. "Shut up Brinkin! One place to settle this once and for all!" Alex screamed at him. "Very well Alex Manhattan near my castle; that way you can be sure I don't run because I can only run back to my castle." Brinkin replied.

"Ok good; when?" Alex asked. "In 48 hours is when this will occur and if you don't show we will destroy all of Manhattan!" Brinkin yelled. "Oh you won't need to worry about that we'll be there you better be ready because we're not holding back." Brinkin nodded. Alex turned off the cam and got back to the meeting.

"As you all heard we will battle it out in Manhattan near his castle two days from now so we gotta get all the weapons and get them loaded onto our helicopters because this is war!" Alex yelled. "Now we can win this but you just gotta be ready, willing, and loaded; so are you with me?" All of the captains yelled in unison a battle cry.

"Good Captains go tell your troops when we ship out." Alex slumped in to the chair closest to him. "Damn I'm getting a sore throat from all this damned yelling," Alex told Amy. "Don't worry this will all be over in two days," Amy reassured him. "Yea I know but still that's not soon enough; I'm sick of fighting and losing friends to that sick, twisted fuck."Alex was about to yell it but couldn't. "I know Alex it's getting old and I want it to be over just as much as you but just know two days from now we'll be fighting the final battle for all those people who died."

Alex got up and went to sit next to Amy. "Thanks Amy what would I do without you?" Alex kissed her on the head and held her near. Amy lay down on Alex's chest; the two sat there quietly remembering all those friends who died.

"Alex I think you should come here and see this," said Gate running outta breath. Alex looked at Amy; so the two ran outside. "What the hell is it?" One person asked. "That's a countdown clock," Alex said. "Oh fuck!" Alex screamed. "Did you notice its past 48 hours? Its 53 hours; which means we have five hours during the battle to defeat him," Alex explained the countdown clock.

"What that's bullshit!" Harley screamed at the top of his lungs. "If we don't beat him in the first five hours of the battle he will blow this state sky high." Alex was flustered. Alex ran back inside to the cam.

"What the fuck Brinkin?" Alex demanded. "It's an insurance policy; if you don't beat me you all die," Brinkin smiled. "You son-of-a-bitch Brinkin!" Alex tore the cam off and smashed it on the ground. "I'm gonna kill him when I get there." Alex held his head but was like pushing on it, trying to make it blow up.

Amy and Harley came bursting in on him freaking out. "Alex what are you doing?" Amy ran over to him and held him. "I'm losing it Amy he doesn't play fair and I'm so angry!" Alex cried yet again. "I know but he's a demon they don't play fair," Amy said it not knowing how much it would help. "Yea I know but come on he knows we'll be there so why the threat?"

"Well if you hadn't torn the cam off and broke it we may be able to ask him." Amy laughed and when Alex hear her laugh he started to as well. "Come on guys we gotta pull it together we can't let him beat us from the inside." Harley finally spoke. "You're right but how can I stop it's so frustrating and it's pissing me off," Alex agreed yet didn't. "I know and I bet its worse for you two because you've been fighting him longer than anyone in this city but just keep your head up and don't let anything he says get to you," Harley offered up his words of wisdom. "Thanks Harley you're a good guy it's gonna be an honor fighting next to you."

For the rest of the day cops and S.W.A.T. teams searched for the bombs that would kill them all and it took them well into the next day to try and find them unsuccessful they reported to the group. "Well that's bullshit," Gate said. "Keep looking."

"You don't understand we did we looked everywhere there are no bombs and he's just fuckin' with us or he has some sort of magic that will blow us all up," S.W.A.T. leader Bradley said. "Well that is a possibility." Gate left to look for Harley.

"Hey Harley the teams were unable to find anything but Bradley suggested that Brinkin may use some sort of magic," Gate re-laid what he had just been told unto Harley. "That's a good possibility he's too smart to blow up the city with things that can be found."

Gate shrugged because he didn't really know. "Come on we gotta get the choppers loaded for tomorrow," Harley reminded Gate. "Right, because tomorrow we all go on a suicide mission to save the entire human race." Harley slapped Gate upside the head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Harley asked but it was more like a demand.

Gate walked away to help with the loading of the weapons which included: M-16's, grenades, a couple of rocket launchers, and a hell of a lot of ammunition.

Alex and Amy were in the command room preparing their guns. "So this is it?" Alex loaded his guns but put extra clips and packs of bullets on his holster. "I guess so, but I don't feel any different," Amy said. "Me either but we may feel different tomorrow although I think you would feel the same the day before something expected happens as well as the day of the event."

Alex cleaned Traul and sheathed it while trying to mentally prepare himself. "Shit this is harder than I thought!" He tried to calm himself. "I know Alex but don't worry everything will be fine you just gotta trust me," Amy replied and smiled calmly. Alex stood up and went over there and gave her the most passionate and romantic kiss she had ever received.

"Wow Alex that was amazing!" She exclaimed. "I know but thank you that helped center me." Alex went and sat on the couch; after a while Harley came in with Gate.

"What's up guys?" Alex asked because they seemed a little nervous. "Um well we found the bomb," Harley chuckled a nervous chuckle. "Really where is it?" Alex stood up and was about to congratulate them. "It just appeared in the middle of Central Park but there's a problem." Harley rubbed his neck. "What is it?" Alex was nervous too now. "It's enormous and burning with an enchanted flame, so there is nothing we can actually do except for kill Brinkin," Harley answered. "…Fuck!" Alex screamed. "If we didn't have enough pressure on us to defeat him already; now we got a giant bomb in Central Park."

"You knew there was a bomb threat," Gate added. "Yea I know but I didn't think he was gonna put a giant bomb in Central Park though!" Alex held his head and let it clear. "Oh well it'll just motivate more," Alex said, nodded, and smiled. Alex sighed and went back to sit on the couch.

"I think I'm just gonna go to sleep till tomorrow," Alex started complaining again. "Maybe it's best that way you'll be rested for tomorrow," Amy smiled and kissed him on the forehead then left.

The next day Amy woke Alex up. "Time to wake up honey!" She came in and took the blanket off of him. "Just ten more minutes," Alex crumpled up into a ball. "Nope today's the day Alex the day we all have been dreaming about since we started fighting Brinkin!" Amy sounded beyond excited. Alex opened his eyes wide and jumped up. "Yes it is! This thought to be endless battle is almost over!" Alex started dancing. "Well we meet him around six tonight," Amy reminded. "Right but still it all ends today." Alex put on his holster as well as Traul then his gloves.

"We end this for all those who died and all those who might die during this battle!" Alex tried to get the captains stirred up and ready for their final battle. All of them cheered and applauded Alex. "Now are you ready to get your hands dirty with the deaths of hundreds of demons?" Again all of them cheered. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Alex was straining his voice again even though he shouldn't. "Ok get your troops ready we set out at 5'o clock, on the dot." Alex pointed towards the door. "Amy if I don't make I just want you to know I loved you with every fiber of my being." Amy ran up and hugged him. "Don't talk like that!"

"I'm sorry but I'm just saying that I have to kill Brinkin myself; I'm the only one who can," Alex said. "I know you are but don't talk about it around me." Amy welled up; she couldn't stand the thought of losing her one true love. "I promised you I would protect you with my life and if that's what it comes down to so be it," Alex remembered his promise.

Amy continued to well up and she started full on crying like all the times before. "Don't worry Amy, I won't give up without a fight you know that." Alex smiled and headed for the meeting grounds before takeoff; Amy watched him walk away. She wiped her eyes then followed her love to the meeting spot. "Alright people we have two hours before takeoff so I just want you to be ready; so if you have anything to take care of do it right this minute." All of them left. "Um ok I didn't think you all had to do something but ok whatever," Alex rolled his eyes then went to check the weapons.

"Alex is everything in order?" Harley asked. "Yup we are so ready to kick some demon ass!" He shouted then laughed. "Good we better be because one mistake could take our entire group down and let Brinkin win." Alex rubbed his chin noticing that he was growing a beard. "Damn I gotta shave," Alex replied but not what Harley wanted to hear. "Is that really important right now?" Harley said a little aggravated.

"No I was just stating so that I don't forget," Alex joked. "This is serious man you have to be at the top of your game or we will die," Harley said with a very serious tone. "Yea I know I just hate things that are so serious."  
Two hours later.

"Alright everyone get in the time is now!" Alex cheered. "Let's go kill the guy who is threatening our great city and state!" Alex through his arm in the air and so did the others but in unison. All of the members got on the choppers to head out for Manhattan to battle Brinkin and his army of demons.

By the time they got there, guess what? No demons, at all; so they left the choppers all loaded with M-16's a couple grenades while some stayed back at the choppers with their rocket launchers. "Brinkin where are you?" Alex yelled. "I'm everywhere and nowhere all at once." Brinkin joked but truth was he was on top of the castle. "I'm right here Alex!" Alex looked up to see him standing and waving at him. "Come on guys!" So they started to run forward when Brinkin snapped his fingers; an army surrounded them.

"Damn that's a lot of demons." Alex observed then brought out Traul and started slashing every demon he could. "Ha ha ha!" Alex laughed while killing demons. Then the rest of the group got into the swing of things and started shooting the demons. "Take this motherfuckers!" Harley shot several then bashed a couple with the butt of the gun.

Amy ran up and covered Gate who was about to get attacked from behind. "Thanks Amy I owe you!" Amy nodded and ran off. Alex still slashing the hell outta all the demons he could.

"Is that all you got Brinkin? Send me a toughie!" Alex laughed. "Oh I'll give you a toughie." Brinkin said flying down and killing several of the cops. "How do you like that Alex?" Brinkin was about to do it again but Amy shot him when he was going towards the ground knocking him off balance killing two cops and like five demons.

"You little bitch!" He got up and flew over and grabbed her. "Ah! Alex help me!" Alex was still fighting and laughing when he heard her. "Yes Alex come help her!" Brinkin yelled. Brinkin flew back to the castle with Amy. "Damn it!" Alex tried to break through the mess of demons who stood in front of the castle but couldn't because he wasn't focused.

Harley came up to help Alex from getting attacked by shooting all the ones that were gonna jump on him. "I can't do it Harley; I can't save her I'm not strong enough!" Alex cried. Harley helped him off the ground. "You can't with that attitude, if you love her you can do it nothing can stop you be it demon or not." Harley reassured him like Amy did. "Thanks Harley," Alex said. Alex then tried to channel his power again like in the simulator. It didn't work…at first.

"Hey Alex you better come save her soon she's about ready to open up for me has she done it for you?" Brinkin laughed then stuck his tongue out and swung it from side to side. Alex gripped Traul really hard then launched a power blow killing the group in front of the entrance and also destroying the door. "I'm coming for you Brinkin," Alex said calmly. He felt the power from before but wasn't glowing and his eyes weren't red. A group of demons popped outta nowhere and attacked him but he took them out with a couple of slashes. Still walking to the throne room he kept getting attacked by demons that were taking out in ten seconds flat.

"Open the door Brinkin," Alex said in a gruff voice. "Who is it?" Brinkin chuckled. "Fine be that way." Alex drew back Traul then thrust it into the door which was destroyed and turned into like a million pieces. "Wow Alex, that was incredible, when did you get so strong?" Brinkin asked still laughing his ass off like usual.  
"Give me back Amy." Alex was still talking in his gruff voice. "What do I get?" Brinkin wanted to know. "Give me back Amy!" He yelled this time. "I don't think you get the point of bargaining." Brinkin tried to stifle his laughs. Alex sheathed Traul so he could un-holster his .44 Magnum. "Let her go and I don't put a bullet in between those stupid bug eyes."Alex bargained. "No I'm good." Brinkin smiled and brought Amy closer.

"I'm gonna count to three then I'm gonna shoot that stupid damn smile off your face." Brinkin stood up and walked forward. "I'm shaking in my boots Alex!" He said. "One…two…" Alex was about to finish when Brinkin interrupted him. "Oh my God you look so serious." Brinkin started laughing. "Three." Then as quick as a lightning, Alex shot Brinkin in the head when he was bent over laughing. Brinkin fell to the ground. Amy ran over to Alex. "Are you alright Amy?" Alex asked her while holstering his gun. "Thank you Alex!" She hugged the breath outta him. "Thank God you're alright." Amy looked up at him remembering the simulator again; the two laughed.

"Do you think he's dead?" Amy asked. "No but I think he's gonna be super pissed when he wakes up so you should go help the others." Alex kissed her then Amy left to help the soldiers. "Can Brinkin come out and play?" Alex asked then kicked him in the gut while he was trying to get up. "You know you're not suppose to kick someone when there down!" Brinkin raised his voice as the sentence went on.

"Yea but you're also not supposed to hurt girls," Alex added. "I didn't hurt her." Alex unsheathed Traul then rested it on his shoulder. "You better not have." Alex held Traul at his throat. "Because if you did I would gut you like a fuckin' fish!" Alex kicked Brinkin again.

"Do that again…I dare you!" So Alex being the cocky kid he is did it and Brinkin went berserk. He got up then he started changing Alex watched as his enemy turned into what was like a giant squid. "What the fuck is that?" Alex retreated up against the wall. "Now you see my true form!" Brinkin brought one of his tentacles down to try and smash Alex but he moved; Alex tried to slash him but it didn't work.

Alex tried to think of something while dodging the tentacles but it was difficult, until he saw Spektor. "That's it!" He thought and ran for the throne. Unfortunately Brinkin figured it out and broke the throne and Spektor went flying. Alex wall jumped off of the wall then Brinkin's tentacle and grabbed Spektor completing the demon blade Evolution. "Now I'm ready for you big boy!" Brinkin brought down one of his tentacles right on him but Alex cut in half. "Gah!" He yelled retracting the hurt tentacle. "You bastard, now you will feel my wrath!"

"I'm shaking in my boots!" Alex mocked Brinkin. Brinkin started to throw all his tentacles at him but Alex just cut them up except for one which went right through Alex's gut. Alex looked down at the tentacle that was penetrating his stomach.

Brinkin started laughing and then pulled out the tentacle leaving Alex to flop to the floor like a ragdoll. "Next are your friends and your little lovely girlfriend!" Brinkin laughed even harder. Alex with the little energy he had left stood up, lifted his hand toward the ceiling and clapped.

"What are you doing little man?" Brinkin asked right before bringing his tentacle back down onto Alex who grabbed it. "I finish you here Brinkin I told you that before!" Alex started swinging the big squid around and around in his own castle only to let him go and break through the ceiling. "Oh my God that's the Hell Gate!"

All the soldiers watched as Brinkin headed towards the Hell Gate but started to fall back down.

Alex picked up Evolution and with a burst of unknown strength launched it up hitting Brinkin and knocking him through the Hell Gate. "Goodbye Brinkin forever!" Alex then closed the gate and fell down.

All the demons remaining disappeared leaving all the surviving soldiers cheering. Amy looked around for Harley and finally found him…under a part of the building but just a small part; he was still alive but just barely. "Harley no you can't die," Amy said holding his hand. "I gotta it's my time I'm sorry Amy tell Alex…" With his dying breath he said, "I knew you could do it." Harley died in Amy's hands. "I told you old man this was a suicide mission." Gate walked up with a cocky tone in his voice. "Shut the hell up Gate he died and so did a lot of other people but not all of us died!" Amy yelled at him. "Calm down." Gate said. "I can't you just insulted your partner and friend you heartless bastard!"

Back in Central Park people watched as the clock stopped and the bomb disappeared and knew it was finally over.

Amy ran up to the throne room and found Alex dying on the wall. "Alex…what happened?" Alex was about to say something but passed out.

**12: Amy and Alex pt. 2 **

Alex awoke sometime between five to six days after the war. "What happened?" Alex awoke scratching his head. "You almost died after fighting Brinkin about a week ago," Amy said leaning over to smile at him and block out the sun. "Really then how am I still alive?" He asked her. "I saved you," Amy replied.

"Well I guess we're even." Alex joked. "No you saved my life more times than I can remember; I'm forever in your debt Alex." Alex smiled but then turned it upside down (sorry for the stupid joke) and held his stomach. "Ow that really hurts, am I gonna have a scar?" Alex wondered and looked at her. "Yup a pretty big scar from the look of those stitches."

"Sweet the ladies love scars," Alex said and laughed. "You better be talking about me." Amy said and got up and lied next to him on the hospital bed. "Of course I don't want any other girl after what we just went through." Alex kissed her on the cheek and Amy giggled. "I love you so much Amy and thanks for saving my life, you're the greatest woman a guy could ever ask for." Alex kissed her on the lips then Amy cuddled with him.

"Hey Alex it's me Burt I just wanna say thanks and when you get better the mayor wants to award you with something." Burt looked a lot better. "Hey Burt and your welcome I was just doing my job." Alex laughed. "I'm just glad I'm outta that job I truly never wanna do this again mainly because of all the deaths of my friends."

"I agree with you," Amy and Burt said at the same time. "Well that wasn't creepy," Alex said laughing then Amy pushed his head. "You gotta get better so you can see what the mayor wants to give you." Alex shook his head and Amy did to mocking him. Amy got up off the bed. "Rest up." Amy and Burt left so Alex so sleep.

Two weeks later

"Hello everyone I just wanna thank you all for gathering out her today and I don't wanna keep you long so I'll finish this as quickly. About a month one kid fought a psychotic demon determined on killing everyone and turning Earth into his own personal hell. That same kid today is going to receive the key to the city," Mayor Ross announced. "Everybody give it up for Alex Brannigan, our new hero!" Ross exclaimed. "Thank you Mayor Ross and thank you New York, I don't really deserve this I couldn't have done it alone there was just no way the one who really deserves it is…" Alex was about to say who when Gate walked up on to the stage. "…Harley deserves this more than me because without him I couldn't have saved my wonderful girl Amy."

Gate's mouth dropped. "You can't give the key to a dead guy; what about me?" Gate asked. "No one cares about you Gate otherwise you would be getting this but no one does and Harley helped me more than a lot of my friends; surely a hell of a lot more than you did." Alex replied. Gate got steamed and ran at Alex who gave him a good slug to the face knocking him off the stage.

"You all saw that he assaulted a police officer someone arrest him." Gate rubbed his face. "Shut the hell up Gate no one cares; that was self defense," Captain Hanson said. "Ugh you all suck you will be hearing from my attorney." Outta the audience a man stood up. "Well you better find a different one then because I'm not representing you after what I saw," Gate's attorney said. "Rob you've been my attorney for years. How can you leave me now?" Gate asked. "Because you tried to attack him first there for it is self defense." Rob replied.

"Somebody get that man outta here," Hanson commanded one of the five bodyguards. "Anyway this key doesn't just belong to Harley but everyone who died in the battle or before because those people died for what they believe in," Alex finished his speech and realized that was basically what Devon said about his father. "That was great." Mayor Ross came on the stage and hugged Alex. "Thanks Mayor and I meant it; this belongs to those people not me." Alex held up the key and gave it back to him.

"Alex you can take it to battle gravesite and leave it there but only for the day for obvious reasons," Ross agreed to Alex's speech. "Thanks Mayor, I'll bring it back tomorrow you can trust me." Alex stuck the key in his pocket and grabbed Amy's hand and got in the chopper.  
"I'll see you guys later!" Alex waved to all of New York as the two headed for the gravesite on Manhattan. "To think it's only been three weeks since all these people died it depresses me knowing I made it out but all these people died." Alex regretted. "Alex what about what you said in your speech?" Amy asked. "I know they died for something they believed in but still I'm alive I feel like I cheated death."

"That's a good thing cause if you weren't here who would take care of me?" Amy put her arm around the back of Alex's neck while Alex put his arm around her waist. "Good point who knows what kinda shenanigans you could get into if I weren't here to watch over you," Alex said and chuckled. Amy's hair was blocking her face so Alex pushed it back behind her ear. "There now I can see your beautiful face," Alex said mid kiss.

Then Amy looked over and saw Harley's grave and remembered what he told her to tell Alex. "Harley before he died told me to tell you 'I knew you could do it'." Alex's mood dropped from happy to sad. "Really he told you to tell me that?" He asked her. "Yea but what does it mean?" Alex was smiling again. "He told me that I could save you but I just had to believe and I finally got that through my head because at the time I was pretty messed up and didn't believe in myself which is what I needed to do to believe I could save you." Alex finished his explanation in one breath. "Wow he really was a good friend just like Devon," Amy said stirring up memories of their good, dead friend. They both sighed and looked for Devon's grave.

They looked all around till finally they found a grave that looked like it hadn't been dug but bore Devon's name. "Here it is 'Devon Davis 1973-2008'." Alex read. "Look what it says underneath 'beloved friend and brother' brother?" Amy wondered.

"I guess he had a brother I wonder if we'll ever meet him." Alex pondered on that for a moment then put the key on top of Devon's gravestone. Then the two hopped into the chopper and took off back for New York.

"Oh you'll meet me one day I can promise you that Alex. I promise you that," Devon's brother said walking into the shadows near the castle remnants. Then He let out an incredibly evil laugh that echoed throughout the castles ruins.


	7. The Plan

**Shadow Dey**

By Steven Cooley

**1: The Beginning **

Alex Brannigan was walking hands in pockets down a seedy alleyway to get home Saturday night, the 27th of November. "God it's so fucking cold," Alex thought. He took his hands out and rubbed up and down his arms to warm them up, he was wearing a jacket but even with one it was cold. He made it half way down but out of a door way (which wasn't there the last several times he had walked down this alleyway) three guys in jackets with hoods covering their faces came out and got in his way.

"Excuse me." Alex tried to get passed but they stood in a line. "Hello there Mr. Brannigan," The middle one said. Alex was taken aback and retreated a little. "How do you know my name?" Alex said with a little force but was afraid of confrontation. "We know quite a lot about you Mr. Brannigan, where you live, where you work, where you go to lunch every day," The middle one spoke again.

They formed a little circle around Alex with the middle one at the time right in front of him. "Why do you know all this?" Alex clenched his fists. "We need you…out of the way," The one in the back spoke this time. Alex looked back at him but went back to the one in front. "What do you mean?" Alex's breathing steadily increased. "You stand between us and complete domination." The one in front said.

"Domination of what?" Alex's heart felt like it was going to explode.

"The world." The front one said with what Alex could tell with a smirk. All three threw back their hoods and Alex practically shat himself. Bang! It rang threw the dead air and unnaturally silent streets of New York. The front guy fell to his knees and dissolved. The other two's arms turned into like swords and they jumped towards the area where the bang came from.

A man jumped off a building across from the alley towards the two men. From what Alex could tell the guy was holding a rather large sword not a gun. The man blocked the freak that was ahead and dodged the other. He took this as an opportunity and slashed the one he dodged in half. Sheathing his blade and falling towards the ground he pulled out his gun and shot the other guy straight in the head; he landed on his feet on a car parallel to the building he jumped off of.

There was no evidence that any of the three men were ever there. He walked toward Alex. Alex turned to run away. "Run and I'll shoot you," he said. So Alex went to stop and tripped knocking himself unconscious. "Goddamn it…" That's all Alex could make out before going completely unconscious.

The next morning Alex awoke on an empty mattress in an empty room he had never seen before. "What the fuck happened last night?" He wondered to himself. Rubbing his head he got off the bed and looked around a little more before heading for the door only to find it locked from the outside. "Shit!" Alex said loudly but under his breath. He went back to the bed and rubbed his head a little more.

About five minutes later the door unlocked and a man walked in. "Good morning I brought breakfast I hope you like…" Alex interrupted him. "Who are you?" Before the man could answer he remembered all of last night's incident. "You're the guy who killed those freaky looking guys." "Yea I'm Devon and those weren't guys,"

"Well what were they?" Alex's mind was reeling; what the hell had he gotten himself into. "Those things were…demons." Devon put the tray on the bedside table. "What!" Alex yelled. Devon told him to calm down. "Yea they have been living here for about 80 years." "Are you telling me there are demons living here in New York?" Alex thought he was crazy but so was last night.

"Yes that's why we made this secret society to battle them," "Secret society?" "Yea we call ourselves the Shadow Dey."

"Shadow Dey?" Alex didn't know that question would involuntarily pull him into a huge war between humans and demons.

**2: Shadow Dey**

"Shadow Dey has been around since the early 1900's we fight these demons during the night because like vampires they hate the light because they're concentrated darkness." Devon explained to Alex. "Ok this is a little hard to believe," Alex said. "Yea I felt the same way when I started but now I am one of the top ranking soldiers." Devon told Alex now sitting on the bed.

"But after last night this may very well be the best explanation, but why did they want me?" Alex asked Devon. Alex was really worried about the question's answer and now wished he hadn't asked it. "Come with me," Devon motioned Alex to follow. Alex let out a sigh of relief that Devon didn't answer.

Devon showed Alex everything from the cafeteria to the weapons shop and everything in between like the captains office and computer room. He also introduced him to Burt the weapons specialist and Captain Brumman and all the little reinforcement guys. "Wow all this is amazing." "Yea I know; now to answer your question." Alex looked back at him with a troubled face. "You were chosen by Traul," Devon told him. "Traul?"

"Yup the Traul is a very powerful weapon." A man walked in after that. "Hey Charlie this is Alex, Alex this is our tech operator Charlie."  
"Hi Alex," Charlie shook Alex's hand. Alex noticed he was pretty buff for a tech operator. "Charlie, could you bring Traul to Alex?" "Sure Devon." With that Charlie left to get Traul.

"What is Traul exactly?" Alex asked Devon he also wanted to know why it chose him. "It's the one of the three demon blades created by Harbinger the half demon." "Who has the other two?" Alex was captivated by the story. "His brothers; they ended up killing him over the third blade."

"What do they need all three for?" Alex felt as if Devon were telling him a bedtime story. "It is said he who has all three demon blades has the ability to open the Hell Gate and release any soul in the world; dead of course." Alex was staring at Devon mouth agape, breathing heavily. "And I was chosen by Traul, the third blade, to do what exactly?"

"You must kill Linkin, the strong, and Brinkin, the wise, the two are twins and never fight without the other which makes beating them a challenge," Devon sat down to wait for Alex's reaction. "Are you outta your fuckin' mind?" Alex bellowed. There it was what every new member said. "No I'm completely serious you are the chosen one, like your father."Devon stood up as Charlie entered with something large wrapped in grayish cloth.

"Thanks Charlie," Devon said taking it.

"What do you mean 'like my father'?" Alex really wanted this question answered. "Your father was a member and my mentor but he took on Linkin and Brinkin by himself luckily he threw Traul out the window allowing us to take it back."

"Are you saying my father died to protect that goddamn sword?" Devon and Charlie looked at Alex and they could tell he was steaming mad. "Well among other things; we told him not to take them on alone but he was so damn headstrong a lot like you," Charlie said. "How can you say that?" Alex continued. "He was one of your members not to mention that stupid Traul holder and you insult him?" "Charlie wasn't insulting your father. Being headstrong isn't always a bad thing; it can always help getting a job done." Devon explained to Alex who was still steaming. "I don't fuckin' care what you call it that is a fuckin' insult!"

"Calm down!" Devon yelled and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Your father died doing what he felt need be done, can't you honor his sacrifice; he died defending the human race!" Devon yelled the whole thing. "He wouldn't have had to if that stupid piece of shit hadn't chose him and I'm not gonna die like a fuckin' dog!"

"Yes, you will without this you have nothing no life, no family, no friends and no future without Shadow Dey," Devon took Traul from Charlie and put it on the table in front of the sofa Alex was sitting on. "Just try Traul out; I'm going for a walk." Alex watched as Devon left then turned his attention to Traul. He undid the cloth and grabbed it by the hilt and held it up in the air. It was beautiful towards the bottom of the blade it was black all the way up to the middle then orange from where the black left off till almost the top, the top was red but like blood red.

"Wow," Alex continued to look at it. "Here this will let you carry it around with you at all times." Charlie handed Alex the sheath to Traul. "Thanks Charlie and I'm sorry for yelling at you I guess I'm a little mad now I know what my dad really died from."

"It's alright Alex but you should go talk to Devon he may be still pissed."

"Ok," Alex tied the rope from the sheath around his chest so he could pull the blade out of the right side since he was a righty.

"Has anyone seen Devon?" Alex practically asked everybody. Finally he asked the cook and pointed to the bridge. So he ran to the bridge and there he was looking at the water. "Hey." Devon said to Alex before he was over there. "Hey Devon I just wanted to say I was sorry," Alex said offering his hand for a hand shake. "I understand but you gotta understand your father meant a lot to me too," Devon told Alex. "You're right he was your mentor just like your mine." Alex said with a smile. "So are you finally ready to become a member of the world's greatest secret?"

"Oh you better believe it." The truth is he was so the two walked back into the computer room. "Charlie set up a room for us," Devon said. "No problem Devon."

Before they could get into the room Captain Brumman came in. "Devon our negotiator is here," Alex looked at Devon. "Who's 'the negotiator'?" Alex asked. "Amy is the negotiator; negotiators are Hell Gate openers." Charlie told him. So then Alex looked back at Brumman and now standing next to him was this beautiful, petite 19 year old girl. Alex's mouth was wide open; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She wore a frilly pink shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes like a normal teenager. She also had the most beautiful straight brown hair which she kept pushing back to keep it outta her face.

**3: Amy and Alex pt. 1 **

Devon ran up and hugged her. "Amy it's so great to see you again."

"I feel the same about you Devon." Amy said. "Oh Amy we got a new member," Devon stood aside so Alex was in view and when the two made eye contact it was like something outta romance novel. Alex kind of jogged up there so they could shake hands. "Hi Amy I'm Alex," He shook her hand. "Hi Alex, oh is that Traul?"

"Yea it is I'm the new Traul carrier." "Great it's been a while since we had a new one." Amy looked toward Devon. "Not since Jonathan." Devon looked down and Alex looked at everybody. "Amy this is Jonathan's son," Devon pointed at Alex. "Wait my father's name was Michael."

Everybody looked at everyone and Brumman, Devon, Amy and Charlie all stepped outside. "So is he Jonathan's son?"

"I don't know but he can wield Traul," Captain Brumman said. "Yea so now we gotta find it out," Amy said. "And I can do it." The three looked at her. Captain Brumman nodded his head and they all went back inside. Alex got off the couch. Amy walked toward him. "Alex we have to do something to tell us who your father is."

"OK; do whatever you need to." Amy took his hand and put her hand on it to see into his past.

Nineteen years ago.

"Ok Linkin and Brinkin your finished meet your death at the hands of Traul," Jonathan said. "Ok Jonathan you want to try us on then so be it; go get him Linkin." Brinkin told his brother. "Yes brother." With that Linkin ran forward to kill Jonathan. Linkin thrust his blade and Jonathan parried the blow; Jonathan slashed Linkin who retreated a little. Jonathan ran and kicked Linkin and knocked him back then delivered a blow sending him through the air.

"Now for you; Linkin come on down." Brinkin was astounded at Jonathan's quick defeat of his brother. "Goddamn you Jonathan!" Brinkin clapped his hands and all the swords on the wall flew towards Jonathan. Jonathan snickered at this. With lightning speed he deflected all the blades in a flash of explosive proportions. "Impossible!" Brinkin yelled as he fell to his knees.

"You knew this would happen." Jonathan laughed all of a sudden he looked down a blade was through his gut and Linkin was laughing. "We got them all now!" The two laughed and with his last bit of strength he threw Traul out the window. "No!" Brinkin yelled. Linkin threw Jonathan off his blade onto the other blades that lay on the floor.

Linkin ran to the window to find that Shadow Dey already had a hold of it. "Fuck!" The two yelled.

"This is Traul but where is Jonathan?" Devon said but it dawned on them. "No…No!" Devon yelled at the top of his lungs. "Come on." Captain Brumman said. "Yea Devon we can't take them," Anne said. So the three left with Traul and one less ally.

Present day.

Amy took her hand off Alex's. "How do you know everything that happened that day?" Amy asked. "My mom told me that as a bedtime story sometime; I thought it was just a story." Alex knew now his mother lied about who his father was but not the story.

"So…is he Jonathan's son?" Devon asked. "Yup and you knew my mother?" Amy asked looking straight at Devon. "I don't know; what's her name?" "Anne." Devon's eyes were as wide as possible. "Yea I know your mother but I didn't know that was your mother to be honest we kinda had a fling," Devon said and rubbed his head. "What?" Amy and Alex said at the same time. "Are you serious?" Amy said. "Your mother was gorgeous and I loved her maybe that's why I'm so protective of you," Devon explained his love for her mother some more. "Ok that's enough," Amy said sighing. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish I could find someone like that," Amy said and the two looked deep into each other's eyes and looked into them for about three minutes while the other's talked. "Hey…" Devon said but they barely heard him. So Devon kinda yelled. "Hey…!" Devon said. "What?" The two said. "I hate to break this beautiful moment but Alex we have to train you." Alex rubbed his head and let out a laugh and Amy giggled.

"He's right Amy I gotta train if I want to stand half a chance at beating Linkin and Brinkin."Alex smiled at Amy and she smiled back. "Come on lover boy," Devon pushed Alex toward the simulator. "Amy let me show you to your new room," Captain Brumman said. Amy looked back to Alex to see if he was looking back and he was.

Everyone there felt the attraction between these two lovers. "Ok Charlie, give us a pretty easy one to start out on."

"You got it Devon," Charlie replied.

"Ok Alex take these gloves they will help you get a tighter grip on Traul and this." Alex took the double side holster armed with two guns one a Desert Eagle and the other .44 Magnum. "Uh…thanks?"

"They were your fathers." Devon explained because Alex obviously didn't understand why Devon was giving him guns. "Oh ok that makes more sense." Alex strapped them on and slipped the gloves on and stepped into the portal.

Alex appeared in what he could tell was like a western setting. "Why the hell did you send me here?" Alex asked Charlie and Devon over the com link. "It's simple and not too hard to destroy if you get caught in a tough situation."

"Interesting." Alex took a couple steps forward when all of a sudden demons popped up. "Well that's fast, ok come on you bastards." Alex drew both of his guns and started shooting when they lunged at him. One grabbed him from behind holding him for the others. "Now you will end up like your father," The demon said.

"What did you say?" Alex shot the son-of-a-bitch in both feet. "Ow fuck!" He said in his dark gravelly voice. Alex holstered his guns and unsheathed Traul. "Talk about my father I dare you motherfucker!" He gripped Traul with both hands and swung down hard obliterating him. "Anyone else want some?" They all ran towards him with a few quick swings he killed almost half; Alex pulled out his Desert Eagle and started shooting the rest but stabbed the one to his right. "Oh yea!" Alex was jumping around excited on beating all the demons.

"Don't get to happy just yet kid you gotta face the boss," Charlie killed his joy. "Are you kidding me? Ugh," Alex rubbed his head a little. A large, black, and swirling vortex appeared; two large claws grabbed the sides of the vortex pulling itself up. "Oh shit," Alex said weakly backing up. "Hello young human, you stand in our way, you must die!" The giant demon growled at him. "Ok here we go." Alex gripped Traul (which he had sheathed earlier) and unsheathed it. Alex ran at the demon and jumped back when he swung at him. Alex continued to run forward and dodged his hand again but stuck Traul through his hand sticking it to the ground; he drew his guns and ran up his arm and shot it at close range only to get knocked into a nearby building.

"Ok, ugh, ow." Alex stood up outta the rubble and grabbed Traul which was pretty close to where he was obviously the thing got his hand back.

Then with his other hand he grabbed Alex. "God…" Was all Alex could get out the demon was squeezing him so tight. "Alex!" Amy came running out. "Amy," Alex was gasping for air while trying to break free. "Ah you know this young one."

The demon took his other hand and smashed her.

"What?" Alex's anger raised beyond any he's ever felt. "Ahhhhh!" A powerful aura appeared around Alex and his eyes went blood red and Traul started glowing. Almost foaming at the mouth and he broke the grasp but didn't fall to the ground he stayed in the air; throwing his arm back with Traul he shot the demon up in the air. While the demon was in the air Alex took his left hand and opened a portal and when the demon fell down he stuck Traul up and the demon landed on it; a quick couple spins and he threw the demon into the portal.

He then made it disappear but Alex then fell down to the ground quickly he got up and left the training room. All lopsided he stumbled out of the portal into the room. "Jesus Alex that was amazing." Devon said. But Alex wasn't looking at them he hurried over to Amy. "Thank God you're ok." Alex said quietly and passed out.

The group put him to bed. "What the hell just happened?" Amy asked. "We put a virtual you in there to see what would happen we never expected that." Charlie explained. "Yea it was like nothing I've ever seen he has powers that no one should have. He is greater than his father, no wonder Traul chose him." Devon said looking at Captain Brumman. "What exactly happened?" Amy asked sternly. "The boss crushed you and he started glowing, his eyes turned blood red, Traul was glowing and he was also floating when he opened a gate which I think was the Hell Gate."

"Are you saying he's a negotiator?" Amy asked. "No but he has the ability to open it only in a different way." They all were astounded by this kid.

"I really can't believe it this kid is the one that we've been looking for and to think he is only 19." Charlie remarked. "Yea he seems to lose it if you get hurt or die so he has a strong emotional tie to you Amy." Devon noted. "He loves you a lot Amy that's why he was able to sustain that pain of the loss of power after the surge just to make sure you were ok not many people can do that." Brumman added.

"I know he does and I think I feel the same I've never felt this way about anyone before." Amy gave a very shy cute smile before giggling. "When he wakes up you need to be next to him," Devon told her. "I will."

**4: Amy's dark past **

Alex finally awoke from his long sleep. "Hey sleepy head it's about time you woke up I was worried about you." Amy gave him a glass of water. "Thanks Amy I'm just glad you're ok when you died in the simulator I almost died." Amy smiled because she knew it was true, he truly loved her. "I have never been so scared in my life; I never want that to happen never again." Alex took a sip of his water. Amy went and hugged him and Alex of course hugged back. "Thank you Alex I've never had someone care about me that much," Amy said choking back tears.

"I would protect you with my life; I promise you that." Amy was now fully crying because that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. "Are you ok Amy?" Alex asked but just let her cry on his shoulder. "Yes and no." Amy said looking at Alex's blue eyes and she kissed him; Alex was a little shocked but just embraced it. "Oh I'm sorry Alex; I didn't mean to just kiss you like that." Amy pushed her hair back to get it outta her face. "No it's ok really," Alex smiled and the two laughed. "By the way what did you mean you've never had anybody care about you that much?"

"Oh well my parents died in a fire when I was five so I grew up in a foster home." Amy replied. "Oh my God Amy I'm so sorry that happened to you," Alex held her hand and he saw into her past.

10 years ago.

"Come get your slop you little shit's," The cook said. All the kids young and old got in the line for the food which looked horrible like vomit. Around the middle stood a nine year old girl which Alex could tell was Amy. "Outta my way bitch," And the kid pushed Amy outta the way and cut in front of her. "Hey what're you doing?" Amy asked the older kid. "I'm taking my rightful spot in front of little shit's like you the little nothing's." He said turning back around.

"That's not fair," The guy sighed and turned around and slapped her. "Who says life is fair if it was none of us would be in this fuckin' position. "Yo keep the damn line moving." The cook said. "Let me help you up," The guy behind her said.

"Thank you," Amy said. "No problem I'm Peter what's your name?" Peter wanted to know. "I'm Amy it's nice to meet you Peter." The two shook hands. "Oh look at the two love birds." The jerky kid in front of Amy said. "Shut the hell up Virgil," Peter said. "Look who found a pair of balls, maybe later you can get your penis then your gender change will be complete." Virgil started laughing. The three kept going in line while everyone followed.

"Don't mind Virgil he's been in and outta homes for like seven years so he kinda thinks of himself as the king." Peter explained Virgil's being an asshole. "Wow that's why he's such a jerk," Amy said. "Yea but he didn't use to be that way he used to be semi-nice a couple years ago I wonder what happened." Peter and Amy wondered.

For the next couple weeks Amy and Peter build their relationship up and before no time the two were almost inseparable.

"Do you think will be best friends forever?" Amy asked Peter even though the two had made a pact about a week ago to do just that. "Of course there isn't anything that will tear us apart." Peter smiled. "Hey freaks," Virgil said walking by and knocking Amy's tray on the ground. "What the hell Virgil?" Peter said standing up to him. "You got something to say to me big man?" Virgil walked to about an inch away from Peter. "Yea pick up that tray you asshole." Peter said very bravely. "No Peter wait it's no big deal," Amy explained.

"You should listen to your girlfriend it may save your stupid insignificant life." Virgil started to walk away. "No someone needs to knock you down to size, so do it." Peter said and Virgil burst out laughing. "Oh that's good you little punk," Virgil said stifling his laughter. "I mean it pick up the damn tray or else!" He yelled. Virgil only started laughing harder. "Oh that's priceless." He let out one final laugh before slugging Peter across the face; Peter fell backwards onto the cafeteria floor. "Ow!" He yelled.

"Come on big man let's see what else you got." Virgil gave Peter the 'bring it on sign'. "Don't do it Peter," Amy said who was kneeling down next to him. But Peter got back up and checking his mouth to see if it was bleeding; it wasn't. So Virgil said what he had just said again; Peter lost it and lunged at him knocking him to the ground and started pounding his face in. "Take this you son-of-a-bitch!" Peter screamed and Virgil started crying told him to stop. "Peter stop!" Amy said and grabbed him off Virgil.

Peter got off Virgil who lay bawling his eyes out on the ground; he looked at his hands which were stained in blood. "What did I do?" He ran off. "Peter, wait up," Amy ran off after him. The rest of the cafeteria watched as Amy and Peter run off then they started laughing at Virgil. "Shut the fuck up you assholes!" Virgil yelled though a broken nose and several broken teeth. He ran to the bedrooms.

"Peter, are you ok?" Amy finally caught up to him. "You should ask Virgil that," Peter smiled. "What happened?"

"I don't know I just lost it when he said it a second time he's just such a prick." Peter tried to explain his blackout moment. "I know but I never expected you to do that." Amy remarked. "Yea I know me neither." The two sat there and talked for about an hour.

The rest of the day was pretty less eventful they didn't see Virgil all day but what happened that night lives in infamy in the lives of all involved and the foster home.

Amy was asleep in the girls room she awoke to the feel of a hand placed forcefully over her mouth…it was Virgil even in the dark she could tell that bastard out. "Scream and I'll kill you and Peter, understand?" Virgil said. Amy nodded through tears running down her face. "Now let's see what's under here." He threw back the covers and pulled out a knife and hovered it around her vagina. Amy was bawling now. "Oh are you afraid of the knife or the fact I'm gonna rape you?" Virgil let out a little laugh.

Virgil took off her pants. "Nice panties," Virgil remarked. "Please don't," Amy said muffled and through gasps from her bawling. "Oh that'll persuade me."

Luckily Peter walked by at this time to go to the bathroom. He noticed someone hovering above Amy. "What the fucks going on here?" Peter asked who he didn't know at the time was Virgil. "The guest of honor, Peter." Virgil said. "Virgil? Get away from her." Peter walked further into the room. "You want her come get her." Virgil laughed. "Fine!" He yelled and ran forward. Virgil turned around and stuck the knife right into his gut.

Peter fell back and the fell to his knees and slumped to the side clutching the knife. "Revenge fucker!" Amy gasped and grabbed the lamp from the side table and bashed Virgil's head in. "Bastard!" Everyone awoke to her with a lamp in her hand and Virgil on the ground next to Peter.

The cops were called a couple minutes afterwards and Peter and Virgil were taken to the hospital and Peter was placed in ICU. Amy was telling the police what happened. And with the prints on the knife they were able to confirm it. But the police wanted to check if Virgil told the same story (he didn't) so they arrested him for murder and attempted rape because Peter died.

Present day.

Amy drew her hand back. "Jesus Amy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." Alex was sitting straight up. Amy looked at her hand and back at Alex. "I gotta go," Amy replied and left. "Amy no wait a second." Alex got up even though he wasn't supposed to. He limped out into the hall after her. "Alex please don't," Amy said to him. "I have to Amy I really am sorry I didn't mean to look into your hurtful past." He continued to limp after her. "You mean too much to me for me to lose you." Alex felt the pain of his sore body so he leaned against the wall. A bunch of the people watched the two including Devon. "Please don't leave me alone." Alex pleaded."I'm sorry Alex I need a little time to myself because I tried so hard to forget my past. "Ok I understand that but you're not gonna leave are you?" Alex strained himself to stand up straight.

"No I promise Alex," Amy replied and went and kissed him quickly and left. Alex sighed and limped back to his room but was stopped by Devon. "You're not supposed to be outta your room." Devon said. "I know but I needed to talk to Amy," Alex explained his recklessness. "I know and I also know you saw her past and about Peter." Devon opened the door and Alex sat on the bed. "How do you know?"

"The same thing that you did, Alex." Devon pulled the sheets back. "It was horrible Devon. I never wanna see that again not to her."

"I know kid but she survived and is very strong but I know you gotta protect her but for now rest."

"Ok Devon." Devon left and Alex went to sleep.

**5: Bad Negotiation **

A week later after Alex was all better and they trained him for hours a day for a month. "Ok know we must set up a negotiation with Linkin and Brinkin," Devon told Alex. "Why?" Alex wanted to know while he loaded his guns. "To see if we can get them to pull their demons outta places in the city." Charlie explained as he walked to the computer. "Oh I see, so who's going?"

"We thought we'd let you lead this one alongside Amy." Captain Brumman said. "How come I get an answer from a different person each time?" Devon, Charlie and Captain Brumman all said "I don't know," at the exact same time. The three looked at each other and Alex burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Amy asked walking in on them. Alex explained. "Wow you guys very nice." Amy smiled and Alex was so happy to see that again.

"Well just to let you know I'm leading this negotiation Amy," Alex brought her up to speed. "Ok I'm sure you'll do a great job leading Alex." Amy went and sat next to him while he cleaned Traul. "Ok we want our Upper East Side cleared this time." Captain Brumman pulled a map down to show them all. "Devon and Charlie you're going with them you're the body guards to these two." Captain Brumman smiled.  
"Yea alright I don't care I wanna see Linkin and Brinkin again to remind me of how good I got it." Charlie laughed loudly.

Devon shook his head. "You are ridiculous Charlie." He rolled up a magazine and threw it at him. "What the hell." Charlie did the same and the two started physically fighting. "Calm down!" Brumman commanded. "Yessir." The two said. Alex smiled. "Are you nervous?" Alex asked Amy. "No it's not my first negotiation. Are you nervous Alex?"

"A little; I don't want anyone to get hurt." Alex continued to clean his blade. "You'll do fine I have faith in you." Amy laid her head on Alex's shoulder. "Thanks Amy," He put Traul on the table and placed his head on hers.

The group got all ready to board the helicopter and take them to the demon brother's castle on the outskirts of Manhattan.

"How come no one ever noticed the castle?" Alex looked out as they approached the castle. "It only can be seen at night and not many people go wandering the streets at night especially in the outskirts." Devon said to a zoning out Alex. "Wow that's a huge castle." Alex made an amazing observation to something that didn't need it. "Alex I have to give you something," Devon handed him what looked like a folded up old long jacket.

"What's this for?" Alex took the jacket. "It was your father's favorite jacket and he told me before he died that he wanted you to have it." Alex unfolded it and put it on. "Fits nice, thanks Devon." The group landed safely with no problems.  
"Oh by the way Alex this is Lenny he is the second in command to the reinforcements, he's gonna wait out here and send them in if we need it." Alex shook Lenny's hand. "I would be very careful with Traul and keep an eye on it so you don't lose it." Lenny said getting into the helicopter with the rest of them. The main four headed into the castle. Alex looked around at all the demons wandering around. Amy held onto Alex. "You said this wasn't your first negotiation." Alex put his arm around her to keep her close. "It's not but it's my first negotiation in here."

"Hey why aren't they attacking us or anything?"

"Well of they were to we could destroy the place and everyone in it." Devon explained the basics of a treaty between the two. "Oh ok that makes sense but we would die to," Alex replied. "Small price to pay to destroy them but we just want to negotiate not kill them." Alex didn't know what to say after that so they all kept walking up to the Great Hall.

"Were here, let us it." Devon pounded on the giant door. A group of demons opened them. "Hello again Devon and Charlie; wait who are the new ones?" Brinkin said. "This is our negotiator Amy and this is Alex Jonathan's son." Devon folded his arms and smiled. "Ah so you were chosen by Traul like your father I just hope you're more of a challenge." Brinkin and Linkin laughed heartily. Alex tried to run forward but was stopped by Devon. "Don't be stupid Alex you couldn't win." Devon said. Alex took a deep breath and stepped back. "So what do we do Alex?" Devon asked him since he was leading. "I don't know," Alex told him. Devon sighed. "Ok I'm leading. Amy you're up."

She walked up to the middle of the room. "Ok we are willing to negotiate the release some of your members from the Hell Gate if you give us back the Upper East Side." Amy stood there and looked into the beady black eyes of Brinkin who stroked his chin. "How many demons will we be given?" Brinkin asked. "Twelve if you retract your demons from the Upper East Side immediately." Brinkin continued to stroke his chin. "Twenty and I pull them out in a snap," Brinkin bargained. "Fifteen is as high as I go." Amy said. "Twenty or no deal." Amy looked back at the other three and Devon shook his head.

"Fine twenty and pull them out right now." Amy demanded. "Good and he snapped and all of them appeared in the Great Hall. "What the hell?" Alex looked around. "Leave my demons." Brinkin said. "Now your end of the deal." Brinkin said. So Amy shook her head. She put her hands together and started muttering some words he had never heard before. "Vortega yultayma gloki ard tunirt," Amy looked back up and made a backwards circling motion with her hands and a huge gust of air knocked all of them back a bit. A large black portal that Alex swore he saw before appeared.

Then Alex thought about his first time in the simulator that's what he summoned. "Isn't that what I summoned in the simulator?" Alex asked. "Yep it is." Charlie said. "Do you know what that is?" Devon asked Alex. "Um, the Hell Gate?" Alex said but soon came to the realization. "Holy shit I summoned one of them?" Alex covered his mouth because he was flabbergasted at the thought that he could do that.

"Only you opened yours a different way." Devon told him. Finally the Hell Gate was closed and the twenty demons were all near Brinkin and Linkin. "There and if we find any in the Upper East Side we'll be back with an army." Amy said walking back to her friends. "Was that a threat?" Linkin asked his brother. "What a dumb shit," Alex whispered to Charlie and Devon. "Yes he is. His brains are in his muscles." The three snickered. "Where do you think you're going?" Brinkin asked them. "If you leave you'll miss the show." Brinkin had the biggest smile Alex had ever seen on his face.

Alex then stepped forward. "What show?" Alex asked him. "Oh you know boy!" Brinkin pointed his blade towards them. "Kill them!"

All the twenty demons in the room went for them. Alex ran while unsheathing his blade and slashing a couple that got in his way. "Brinkin!" Alex ran up the throne's steppes but Linkin threw himself at Alex knocking him into the wall. "Ugh!" Linkin fell back to the floor but Alex was in the wall. When Alex was able to gain his stability back he jumped outta the wall and thrust his blade towards Linkin on the floor.

"Eat this you bastard!" But Linkin got outta the way.

The other three (well Charlie and Devon anyway) fought the remaining demons because a negotiator gets really weak after the opening of the Hell Gate. At one point three got onto Charlie making him fall to the ground but Devon punched a hole into each of their backs. "Thanks Devon." Charlie took his hand to pull him up. While he was helping up one more ran at them, the two regained their composure and uppercut the demon at the same time (knocking him up to the ceiling destroying him).

Alex had found out a system to block Linkin's attacks; three parries and a dodge seemed to work wonders. "Is that all you got?" Alex parried one more time before slashing Linkin across the face. "Ow! That not nice!" Linkin came running but Alex roundhouse kicked him knocking him to the ground; Alex held him at sword point. "Call off your demons Brinkin or I'll kill your brother!" Alex demanded. "Enough!" All the demons quit attacking the other three. "Now let my brother go!" Alex was about to let him up but Linkin obviously didn't hear him because he tried to stab Alex but Alex caught the sword and stabbed Linkin in the neck. "Linkin! No!" Alex removed the sword and ran back to his friends. "You motherfucker!" Alex was only half way to them when Brinkin launched these spike like things right passed Alex. The spikes went through the arms right leg and torso of Charlie; Alex ran to him, Devon and Amy were talking to him telling him to hold on. Alex finally got there. "Charlie I'm so sorry!" Alex was crying and so were others. "It's alright Alex I know there was nothing you could do." Charlie said weakly.

"Damn it I missed." Brinkin said. "Guess I'll have to try and shoot again." Alex held his eyes closed and then upon opening them again they were blood red and he was glowing so was Traul. Alex turned around and pointed his blade at Brinkin. "You really don't wanna do that." Alex said calmly. "Oh yes I do." This time he only launched three; Alex sheathed his blade. He punched the one closest to him shattering it he then grabbed the last two.  
"Now you will feel my wrath!" He tossed the two back at him but Brinkin and Linkin disappeared and it broke a post towards the back that held the roof together. Alex changed back. "We have to get outta here." He looked back at Charlie he could tell he was gone. "Fuck you Brinkin!" Alex yelled and the three ran away to get back to the helicopter. The trio killed only a couple demons because they had to leave and tell the captain. Finally reaching outside they ran to the helicopter only to find that all the reinforcement members were dead. "What the fuck?" Devon kneeled down next to Lenny to see how he died. "Someone shot all of these people." Alex un-holstered both of his guns just to be sure that whoever did this didn't do it to them.

"Whoever killed these people if you're still here come out." Alex heard a branch snap near the front of the copter and aimed over there only to lower them at the sight of who killed them. The other two gasped at who it was.

**6: Tricked & Betrayed**

Outta the darkness emerged Captain Brumman carrying a loaded rifle and had it aimed at Alex. "Captain?" Amy asked. "Yes it is, Amy and hello Alex and Devon." Alex re-raised his guns. "What the hell are you doing Captain?" Alex asked. "Something that shoulda been done 80 years ago, destroying Shadow Dey." The trio looked at him awkwardly. "Do you know the real reason Shadow Dey was created?" Brumman asked them.

"It isn't to combat demons?" Alex said. "Well yes but were not the hero's of this story." Captain Brumman walked closer to them. "Were the villains?" Alex thought aloud. "Yes we are; we killed Harbinger not Linkin and Brinkin."

"What?" Amy gasped. Devon stood up. "You're lying." Devon said looking very sternly at Brumman. "Oh no, I am not; we killed to him so we could take control of the Hell Gate." Captain Brumman looked like he was about ready to shoot them. Devon walked in front of his view. "Put your gun down." Devon took a hold of the gun.

"Let go Devon." Brumman demanded. Devon pulled out a gun and held it to his head. "No drop the gun or else," Devon commanded. Brumman sighed. "Fine, you guys win; continue to kill the ones that are trying to help." Brumman let go of the gun and Devon handed it back to Amy. "How could you kill all your friends in cold blood?" Devon pushed the gun further into his temple and cocked the gun. "Because all villains deserve to die and I was the only one who knew and could do it." Devon smiled and took the gun of his head. "You are so damn stupid; were you persuaded by Brinkin?" Devon asked. "He didn't need to."

"Answer the question!" Devon screamed and pistol whipped him. "You think you beating me will get me to tell you." Devon took the gun and pointed it at his knee and shot. "Oh God that hurt!" Brumman yelled as he fell to the ground. "You wanna tell me now?" Devon kneeled down. Alex holstered his guns because Devon obviously had this under control. "Bite me!" Brumman said and spit in his face. "I won't but this bullet will." Then Devon shot his other knee then stuck the gun in the wound. "Ah!"

"That feel good?" Devon laughed. Brumman continued to scream. "Now you wanna answer my question?" Devon asked. "Fine he did tell me; when I first started I got captured and I promised him to kill all of them for the truth so I did." Devon removed the gun from the wound. "See was that so hard?" Devon wiped off the gun and holstered it in the back of his pants. "Are you gonna help me?"

"Oh yea, you cooperated." Devon took the rifle from Amy. "Wait what are you doing?" Brumman stuck his hand in front of his head. "You sold us out you son of a bitch!" He pointed it at him. "I'm sorry Brinkin screwed with my head!" Brumman pleaded for forgiveness. "Did any of the people who you killed beg for forgiveness?" Devon asked. "I don't know."

"Liar!" Devon yelled. "No please God don't I don't remember!" Brumman continued to plead. "Oh my God you are the biggest baby!" Devon continued to yell at Brumman. "I'm so sorry if I could take it back I would.

"No you wouldn't!" Devon was tired of playing games with him. "Yes I would I swear I would!" Brumman was bawling. "Now tell me the truth did they beg?" Brumman took a break from bawling to reply. "Yes! They pleaded and begged and cried and I still killed them I'm so sorry."

"You're the most pathetic human being I've ever met," Devon remarked. "I know!" And then a bang rang in the air just like the night Alex met Devon. Alex held Amy in his arms and kept her from watching. "Now you know," Devon said throwing the gun down.

"Come on guys let's get outta here." Alex opened his eyes because he had his closed to and saw Brumman's head splattered everywhere. "Oh my God," Alex whispered. Amy tried to look. "No Amy you don't wanna see that, come on." The other two got on the helicopter. "You do know how to fly this right?" Alex wondered. "Yea I do," Devon said.

The three took off and flew back to headquarters. Then someone stared to talk on the CB. "Brumman did you take care of the pests?" All of them knew at once who it was. "I'm sorry Brumman isn't here at the moment can I take a message?" Devon asked and Brinkin laughed. "Ah looks like Brumman wasn't able to finish the job so what did you do with him?" Brinkin pondered. "I shot him in the head." Devon waited for Brinkin to reply.

"I shoulda recruited you." Brinkin laughed again. "You can't manipulate me." Devon replied. "You're probably right."

"I know I'm right and I'm coming after you; so did Linkin survive?" Devon asked. "Yea it takes more than a stab in the neck to kill my brother and by the way my members are on their way to destroy the Upper East Side." Brinkin laughed more maniacally than Devon had ever heard him before. "Then we may have to do something about that." Devon ripped the CB radio out and threw it outta the copter. "What are we gonna do?" Alex asked. "This ship has a Gatling gun attached to the left side; I need you to use it on the demons." Alex nodded his head and mounted the gun.

As soon as they got to the Upper East Side they didn't see any demons so they went lower to look around. When they still didn't find any demons they landed. "I think we got tricked." Devon said.

"If we did I'm gonna be really pissed." Alex added getting off the gun. Amy got outta the helicopter and looked around. Alex looked over at her she was pale as can be and looked really sick. "Amy are you ok?" Alex walked over and put his arm around her shoulder. She shook her head. "Is it because of Brumman?" Alex asked.

"Charlie and Brumman two of my friends were killed tonight this was a horrible night." Amy started breathing heavily. "I know but at least the three of us are still alive even if we did lose Charlie." Now Alex looked down and felt sick. "It's all my fault Charlie is dead!" Alex yelled and tears started to fall down his cheek not a lot just a little. "No it's not Alex." Devon said and walked up to him he grabbed him by the collar and put his face in Alex's. "It's Brinkin's fault because he tried to kill you and missed." Devon said as calm as possible. Alex shook his head in agreement. "Good so let's get outta here because it looks like there are no demons here." But as soon as he said that they were surrounded. Alex drew Traul and Devon pulled out the gun he threatened Brumman with. "This is bullshit I can't believe this!" Alex rushed forward stabbing the first one he could get to but then thought of something. He sheathed Traul and un-holstered his guns and ran and jumped off of one and unleashed a fury of bullets till he was out. "Yea bitches taste my fury!"

Devon carefully aimed and shot each one of his twelve bullets into twelve demons heads. "Ok now were outta bullets what are we gonna do now?" Devon asked. Then the two heard a long firing of bullets and saw Amy took the Gatling gun.

"Holy shit duck!" Alex said pulling Devon to the ground to avoid the barrage of bullets Amy was firing. "Yea go Amy!" The two cheered as demons kept trying to jump on them but got blown away. "Turn it the other way Amy!" So she did and Alex drew Traul. Then Alex just started slaying demons left and right. "God am I good or what?" Devon was beating the shit outta them with his hands. The two fighting the right weren't killing as many as Amy was on the left. But Amy eventually ran outta bullets but now all of them were on the right. "I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Alex bragged. Devon smiled as he kicked a demons head in.

Before too long the remaining demons ran away. "Many are all demons such courage less assholes?" Alex asked. "Pretty much," Devon answered. "Don't be too sure." A voice from behind said. The two turned around and Brinkin had a hand over Amy's mouth and one of those spikes coming outta his wrist pointed at her head. "Amy!" Alex yelled. "Yes it's your precious little negotiator." He licked her left cheek.

"Let her go you motherfucker!" Alex yelled. "No! I don't think I will if it pisses you off that much!" Brinkin said and laughed. Alex started to move forward. "Uh-uh stay where you are or this little bitch gets her brain on that wall over there." Brinkin cackled. Brinkin pushed the spike a little into her head but not enough to make her bleed.

"You almost killed my brother; I should kill this little bitch!" Brinkin yelled. "You killed my father and one of my friends! I shoulda killed your brother!" Alex screamed. "That's what they told you but if you wanna know the truth I can tell you it." Brinkin said.

"I don't fuckin' believe you!" Alex yelled at Brinkin. "Then your father will never be able to rest easy because his son won't have known what happened." Alex clenched his fists.

"If you wanna save your little beauty kill Devon!" Brinkin said. "What!" Alex said. "Your buddy was the one who killed him." Alex's eyes were as wide as they had ever been. Alex looked at Devon. "Is that why you didn't like to talk about him?" Alex asked. "Don't listen to that shithead!" Devon yelled and pointed at Brinkin.

Alex was breathing hard. Alex grabbed him by the collar. "Then why don't you tell me why you don't like talking about him?" Alex was talking through clenched teeth. "Alright I did it! I killed your father but only because he became a demon like them." Alex let go of his shirt and punched him across the face. "You bastard Devon!" He started pounding on him. Then he pulled out his .44 Magnum and put one bullet in and cocked the gun.

"Yes kill Devon the man who killed your father!" And without any thought and no pause he turned his gun to Brinkin and pulled the trigger shooting him in the chest. Amy ran over to Alex. "You'll regret this Alex! I swear to you." Then he disappeared again. "Bring it Brinkin I'm not afraid of you!"

Alex holstered his gun. "Thank you Alex!" Amy kissed him several times and hugged him holding him as close as possible. "I had to do something I made a promise." Alex said. Then the two looked over at Devon who was getting off the ground. "Let me help you." Alex helped him up but soon got pushed away. "Hey man I'm sorry about beating the hell outta you but I had to make it look convincing." Alex explained. "I know but Brinkin brought back some painful memories," Devon said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"What're you talking about?" Alex asked. "Your father…almost killed me," Devon said. "What?" Alex asked. "Jonathan fell victim of Brinkin's trickery and beat me and almost killed me but I was able to snap him outta it." Devon turned towards them. "I don't believe this so did you really kill my father?" Alex looked a little lost. "I did I'm so sorry but he had lost it and went crazy."

"Oh my God…" Alex couldn't find any words to say at this very moment. Alex walked away. "Alex where are you going?" Amy asked. "Why didn't you tell me Devon?" Amy asked him. "I didn't think that anyone would ever find out so I didn't find a need for it." Devon replied. "Jesus Devon you're an idiot." Amy said and walked after Alex. After like a minute he went after both of them. "Amy wait up, I'm sorry I didn't want to do it but he woulda killed us all if he joined Brinkin and Linkin." Devon ran up to her.

"Even so you coulda told someone, like me." Amy said. "Well you both know now," Devon remarked. "Yea 19 years after the fact," Amy retorted. "I truly am sorry but I did tell people." Devon rubbed his head. "Oh yea who did you tell?" Amy looked and Devon sighed and told her the names. "Brumman, Charlie and Anne." Devon said. "My mother knew?" Amy seemed a little shocked.

"Yea she did because I trusted her along with the others." Devon revealed. "You are aware all of them are dead?" Amy made note. Devon thought about it. "Maybe Brinkin didn't try to kill Alex tonight maybe he did try to kill Charlie?" Devon thought. Then Amy joined in on the thinking. "Did they ever find a reason for the fire that killed your parents?" Devon asked. "No they thought it was because of a candle but I never bought that." Amy said.

"Maybe he's trying to kill all the people who knew." Devon pondered on that. "But why?" Amy started calling out Alex's name. "I don't know but all the people killed tonight except for the recruits knew about me killing Jonathan."

"Maybe they wanna kill all the people who know because he isn't dead." Devon said. "But how can that be?" Amy asked. "I don't know but it's not like we kept the body; this could be why they want to get the last blade, to open the Hell Gate and retrieve Jonathan's tortured soul and make him help Brinkin and Linkin to destroy Shadow Dey along with the world." Devon stopped when he saw Alex. "There he is." The two ran for him. "Alex are you ok?" Amy asked.

"Yea beside my friend killed my father." Alex said in monotone. "Alex I wish I could take it back." Devon said. "I bet you could." Alex said still in monotone. "We wouldn't be in the middle of this war if I hadn't killed him because your father woulda grown stronger and killed us all." Devon explained how bad his father was. "I understand Devon you did it for us all but I still wish I coulda known my father."

"Well if Brinkin gets a hold of Traul were all gonna meet your father again real soon." Devon replied. "What?" Alex asked. "Brinkin is killing off all the people who knew your father was killed by Devon so that the walk into a trap and he can kill all of Shadow Dey." Amy summarized their long talk.

"That's unbelievable how would that even work?" Alex asked. "Well if everyone thought that Linkin didn't kill him than everyone would know that there was someone who was turning our people into demons from the inside of the society and then he wouldn't be able to control them because they would take precaution from his tricks." Devon explained Brinkin's plan. "Damn he's smart!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yea we gotta do something." Devon said. "But what?" Amy asked "Well first we gotta go back to headquarters."

**7: The plan **

Back at headquarters the crew told everyone what had happened. "Damn what the hell are we gonna do?" Burt asked. "That's the next part is to figure out our plan to stop this because now Brinkin has us three who know but he doesn't know you guys know so we got him by the short hairs." Alex said. "But if he gets Traul or Amy then he can get my father's soul and we'd all be fucked then." Devon added.

"If you guys need us we'll be in the meeting room thinking of something."Alex informed them. The three headed there. "Ok I'm at a loss at what to do." Devon said. "I'm with you on that." Alex agreed. "I got something," Amy said outta the blue. "What is it Amy?" Alex asked. "Well we could pretend to be one of Brinkin's followers that are inside Shadow Dey; it would be a setup." Amy proposed. "But wouldn't he know who was one of his followers?" Alex said.

"Not necessarily if one of his original followers like Brumman were to trick one he wouldn't know that one but that person can't be any of us three." Devon explained Amy's plan to Alex. "Oh I see but if it isn't one of us three who will it be." The three thought and all came to one conclusion: Jason the new guy. All three then had to go find him so they started asking around. Finally after twenty long minutes they tracked him down in the computer room.

"Jason where are you kid?" Devon asked. "I'm here sir." Jason said right next to Devon. "Oh good." Alex slapped Devon. "I didn't know what he looked like." Devon whispered to Alex. Alex and Amy sighed. "Real nice job Devon," Alex remarked. After a real quick pause he said, "Shut up." Devon shook Jason's hand. "Hi what can I do for you sir?" Devon smiled. "I need you to come with us on a negotiation."

"Uh ok sir but do you really want me to do it?" Jason asked he also thought it in his head. "Yes I do you are the perfect candidate." Devon replied. "Ok what do I have to do in the negotiation?" Jason wondered. Alex rubbed his hands together. "We need you to pretend to give me over to them like you were possessed by Brinkin." Alex told him plan A. "Oh I don't know." Jason was a little scared. "You don't really have a choice," Alex said. Devon started biting on his nails.

"But that's not fair," Jason replied. "No it's not but we need to take them down one at a time," Devon just had to say. "Well how is this plan supposed to work?" Jason asked with a tone. "Here's how I see it: Linkin takes me while Brinkin fulfills his end of the deal and I kill Linkin and get the second blade and stop my father from coming back." Alex waited for a response. Jason licked the back of his front teeth. "That plan is never gonna work," Jason replied but he sounded like a dick if there ever was one. "Yes it will," Amy said. But of course she's gonna say it'll work she came up with it.

They couldn't persuade him so they threatened him. "If you don't do this, we may have to tell people you really are possessed by Brinkin and see what they have to say about it." Jason had a shocked look on his face he shoulda known if someone can't be persuaded then they use threats. "Ok fine I'll do it." Jason sighed. "Good come on let's get ready," Devon said leading him back to the meeting room to explain negotiation procedure. "I really wish I didn't have to threaten you but if you fuck us in negotiation we will be forced to take you down." Devon shrugged his shoulders as if to say sorry but true.

"Shit that's a little extreme don't you think?" Jason panicked. "No not for who were dealing with," Alex chimed in. "Ok to make you look like you were possessed by Brinkin," Devon said ecstatic. Alex and Amy looked at him a little scared. "Well how are we supposed to do that?" Jason asked. Devon chuckled and licked his bottom lip from side to side in a fast motion. "I don't like the look of that…"

Devon started putting make up on him: eye shadow and a little face powder to make him look paler.

"Magnificent job if I do say so myself," Devon let out a hearty laugh to stroke his ego. Alex sighed and placed his face in his hands. "This is why you shouldn't drink the bong water Devon," Alex said sarcastically. "Shut up Alex; don't make me do you too." Devon gave Jason a mirror to check himself out. "I look like my mother!" Jason exclaimed.

"No need to worry this will go off without a hitch, I promise." Devon turned to the other two. "So what do you think?" Devon wanted their honest opinion. "I think he looks like his mother," Alex joked. "I will…kill you Alex." Devon smiled a devious smile. "Gotcha Devon." Alex gave thumbs up. Amy laughed and told him, "Not too bad Devon are you going into like a beauty school?" Amy asked.

"Hardy har har." Devon jested. "Now we need to get in contact with Brinkin and Linkin," Devon planned their next move. "How do you expect to do that?" Jason asked parting his hair to the left side. "What the hell are you doing?" Alex wondered. "Uh, nothing," Jason spoke nervously and put the mirror down. "They have webcam in there castle so we can get in touch," Devon explained. "Ok if that works but you're not gonna make the call are you?"

Devon shook his head. "You are," Devon pointed at him. "Why not Amy?" Jason wanted to know. "Because he knows that Alex loved her and she would never turn him in." Jason let out the world's longest sigh. "Again sorry this has to be done for the safety of the planet." Devon looked down at his feet. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish this fuckin' war would end and we can all go back to peaceful lives ya know?" Devon let his feelings be known. "Yea of course we know come on this is not a life I would wish on anyone," Amy replied.

"Yea it does suck but we made all these friends and I wouldn't give that up for anything the whole Brinkin killing everyone I could do without." Alex pointed out. "Good point but back to the issue at hand to get a hold of Brinkin let's go."

They called up the brothers and Alex, Amy and Devon hid in a corner and no one else was in the room. "Hello Shadow Dey member what can I do you shit's for?" Brinkin appeared on the screen with a smile as always. "Hello Brinkin I have something you want but it'll cost ya." Jason stood tall and held a steady voice. "Oh ya what is it?" Brinkin was had a little displeasure in his eyes because he didn't like being talked to like that.

"I will give you Alex and Traul if you give back all of New York," Jason lied. "Hmm you want a lot from me for such a hefty price; anything else could you give me?" Brinkin was interested now. "Like what, pray tell, else would you like?" Jason pondered on all the things he could ask for and didn't like any of them. "I want Devon and the little negotiator bitch!" Brinkin demanded.

"…No I will only give you Alex and Traul and if you don't want those two then go fuck yourself!" Jason yelled and flipped Brinkin off. Jason turned off the cam. "What the fuck man!" Alex screamed. "Don't worry I know guys like him he will give in to our demands."Jason said. Alex sighed, crossed his arm and shook his head. "As long as you know what you're doing; I won't stop you." Alex stepped back into the corner. After only a couple minutes Brinkin called back. "No one talks to me like that! I like you kid what's your name?" Brinkin asked. "Its Jason sire," Jason introduced himself and bowed. "Very nice Jason and I'll take you upon your offer because I like you so where do you wanna meet?" Jason thought about it. "Brooklyn Bridge tomorrow night," Jason told him.

"Very well tomorrow night Jason." Brinkin nodded and turned off the cam.

Jason let out a very long breath.

"Damn Jason good job!" Alex exclaimed at his marvelous performance. All three started clapping and patting him on the back. "Thanks God I feel like I'm gonna shit my pants," Jason joked at his nervous stomach. All of a sudden Jason ran out to the bathroom because he was gonna get sick. "Ugh that's nasty," Alex said observantly. "Gee ya think Alex?" Alex threw Devon a nasty look to show he was pissed.

"So now we just gotta wait till tomorrow and you're absolutely 100 percent sure this will work?" Devon asked Amy. "Well 94 percent sure," Amy replied. "That's good enough for me."

**8: Linkin's death **

The four plus the other recruits and Burt shuttled into their stealth jet and took off for the Brooklyn Bridge. "Wouldn't there be people on the Brooklyn Bridge since it's not secluded?" Alex asked. "People more or less disappear when the demons are out except for us because we have some sorta protective spell over us or something like that." Devon went and hid off to the side (as did everyone else) so that Jason could take Alex alone to Brinkin and Linkin. "Ok Brinkin I've got your prize right here," Jason yelled from the front part of the bridge to where they were about in the middle.

"Good now I'll be able to kill both of the Brannigan's!" Brinkin started cackling and Linkin joined in but his was more of like a deep inhaling of a chicken. "Yes you can sire!" Jason edged closer and closer to Brinkin and Linkin. Alex took a deep breath when they were like seven yards away.

"Here you go," Jason said to Brinkin and dropped Alex on to the ground. "He is alive correct?" Brinkin looked a little pissed. Jason nodded his head. "I wouldn't kill him before getting him to you," Jason told him. "Linkin take him back to the car; I'll be there soon," Brinkin commanded him. "Yea Brinkin I cans do that." Linkin picked up Alex's body and headed towards the other end of the bridge.

"Now your end of the deal," Jason said. "Yes you want New York back I suppose I can go terrorize some other state." Brinkin smiled his dark, dirty smile and laughed. Brinkin snapped his finger and you could see all these dark lightning like bolts shoot up and towards Manhattan. "Wow that was amazing." Jason applauded his immense power. "Thank you nice doing business with you," Brinkin replied. Brinkin shook his hand and Jason looked like he was being shocked. "Never talk to me like that again!" After Brinkin yelled this Jason erupted in to a pool of blood; everyone watched this and where blown away. "Oh no, fuckin' way!" Devon yelled and ran out shooting at Brinkin and everyone else followed.

Linkin had turned around to see his brother being fired at when Alex broke free of his grip. "It's you and I now Linkin, your brother can't help you!" Alex unsheathed Traul and Linkin drew Drake. "Ok you die now annoying man!" Linkin yelled. The two ran at each other blades clashing were all you could hear over there. Linkin kept smashing Alex but he was able to block from above until he rolled outta the way and Drake got stuck in the ground. But that didn't stop Linkin he just went charging at him.

At the other end Brinkin was calling up demons to block him but they disappeared as soon as they were called. So he started shooting his spikes and he was able to kill a couple of recruits. "Damn you shitheads! I'll kill ya all of ya!" Brinkin went berserk over this. Brinkin was firing like crazy hitting practically everyone but some people were smart enough to hit the deck.

Alex was getting tossed around by Linkin like he was a crazed giant ape. "Grah!" He would randomly yell and pick Alex up before he could get up. "Shit! I gotta do something!" Alex was luckily enough able to land near Drake. Alex tried to pull it outta the ground but it was stuck pretty well, so Alex came up with a plan. He would wait for Linkin to come running at him and he'd roll outta the way and he'd knock the blade outta the ground. Linkin started at him and right before impact he rolled knocking the blade partially in the air. Alex ran and jumped for it but so did Linkin; Alex kicked him back but he grabbed Alex's leg but he was able to catch it with his left and pushing it together with Traul a huge bright light came from the blade. Alex looked at it for the most part it looked the same but now the side looked like a scythe. Linkin stood blinded with his arm up; Alex swung down and cut his right arm off. "Ow!" Linkin bellowed. Then with a diagonal upward slash Linkin fell to his knees.

Brinkin stopped everything and so did the Shadow Dey members to look at Brinkin. "Linkin! No!" Brinkin yelled and stuck his hand out for him but Linkin was no more. Demon brothers are actually kind of connected at the hip so if one dies the others feel the pain but don't die they actually get stronger they get the brothers powers and strength. "Fuck you Shadow Dey I hope you know this…means…war!" Brinkin bellowed and flew off like his minions.

Alex still on the other side wiped the blood from his mouth and tore off his jacket because it was ruined. "I'm gonna be sore in the morning," He joked walking towards everyone. He held the new Traul at his side because he would need a new sheath. They all were looking at the new Traul. "Hey guys…" Alex didn't get to finish because he looked at all the dead bodies and the blood and just vomited. "Fuck this is what happened when you battled Brinkin alone?" Alex was astonished he had never seen anything like that before not in any video game or movie. "I hope you know if 20 men can't take down one guy how the hell am I supposed to do it?" Alex asked them but was looking at Devon. "Because you're stronger than all of us." Devon smiled, stepped forward and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks that helped a lot you unhelpful asshole," Alex said sarcastically. "But shit look were down by more than half we got you and Burt plus like five recruits left from fighting him that's seven people by the way where's Jason?" Devon looked back at the large puddle of blood. "You see that very large puddle of blood?" Alex saw it right away. "Yea so?" Alex shrugged his shoulders. "That was at one point Jason," Devon replied. "Oh my God…" Alex through up because that was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. "Dude, not on my new shoes!" Devon yelled. The remaining members got back on the plane and headed to headquarters

"We want you all to know 13 members died today so we were lucky to have made it out alive; also Linkin has been killed." Everyone shouted and started dancing around. "We need to have a party!" One member shouted. "What do you say Captain?" Alex looked at Devon who smiled at the name. "Yea let's party!"

**9: A Helluva Party **

So Shadow Dey commenced with the party that the new Captain Devon allowed. Three recruits went out and picked up all the stuff to have a good party: beer, punch, streamers, snacks, and games.

After a long night of setting up and preparations the group threw the party the next night. "Oh my God this party will be fun!" Amy talked excitedly with Alex. "If it weren't for you this wouldn't have happened." She hugged him. "It wasn't that big of a deal beating Brinkin is what's gonna be a bitch to do because he has the strength of all three brothers now." Alex scratched his nose and thought.

"Don't worry we'll all be there to help you!" Amy jumped up and down to help bring up Alex's morale. "Thanks Amy," Alex said and kissed her but that soon turned into a passionate, romantic, and long kiss. "Wow that was the best kiss ever," Alex said as the two put their heads together. "I so agree Alex," Amy whispered. "Look out, coming through!" Burt yelled at Alex and Amy. "Watch it Burt or I'll come over there and kick your ass," Alex threatened Burt. "I'm so scared." Burt retorted.

Alex scoffed at him. "Hey Alex here is your new sheath," Frank Burt's new assistant said. "Thanks Frank, give my praise to Burt." Alex immediately put Traul in the new sheath and placed it in his room, then came back to the party.

A band was now on the stage. "Are you ready to party?" The lead singer said. "Yea!" Everyone in the room screamed their response. "Good then let's get down to it!" He started out on a pretty hard rock song.

After the first song and a lotta nerdy jump dancing, Alex went to grab a cold one. "Amy you want anything?" Alex shouted over the music. "What?" Amy shouted back. "Do you want anything to drink?" He tried to shout louder which he couldn't. "Oh yea thanks Alex could you get me some punch?" Instead of yelling a response which she probably wouldn't have heard he just nodded. So he went to grab some punch and think but unable to thanks to the blaring music in the background.

He pushed his way through to get the drink to Amy. "Here you go," Alex said. "While you were gone I asked if we could have a slow song." Amy smiled and took the drinks to put them on the closest table to them. "Ok I wanna dedicate this next song to the perfect couple: Alex and Amy here's one for you," The lead singer announced. And the two started to dance to the smooth slow song. "Isn't this nice Alex it's like were the only two in the world," Amy said. "Yea I wish it were that way," Alex replied. "I know it would be nice huh." Amy placed her head on Alex's shoulder.

Some started to dance like that while others just watched. "When you're with me I'll never be scared and never be defeated." Amy whispered into Alex's right ear. "I feel the same," Alex replied to her extremely sweet sentiment. "I know that was kinda cliché but it's the truth." Alex kinda laughed and held her closer.

After the slow song the two grabbed their drinks and found seats and sat to talk.

The crew enjoyed their party but it eventually came to an end. "Well that was fun don't ya think?" Devon asked all of them when he walked on to the stage. "Hell yes it was!" Half of the people in the room yelled that; the other half couldn't due to the fact they were drinking. "Well now we gotta clean up because we can't let our guard down because who knows when Brinkin could attack." Devon clapped and told everyone to get back to work.

About half way through the cleaning a knock came at the door, so one of the recruits took care of it. "Yea what do you want?" And the recruit gasped and was blown away from the door and the door and half the wall was blown up. "Hello Shadow Dey it's good to finally see where you operate," Brinkin walked in through the big hole in the wall looking ten times stronger. "Oh shit!" Alex yelled under his breath. He tried to run to his room to get Traul but Brinkin saw him. "Alex! Where are you going?" Brinkin walked in further and was attacked by recruits but that didn't do anything he just knocked them away. "I'm not going anywhere but what are you doing out right now its light?" Alex asked. "Since you killed Linkin my strength went through the roof and I gave that to my little minions it turned us into day walkers you know but we can be out during night making us unstoppable." Brinkin explained the concept.

"Ah well that sucks." Alex ran up and jump kicked him (which did nothing to harm him). "Oh fuck that hurt!" He yelled when he got back to the ground. "Good." Brinkin knocked him away like a ragdoll. "Get him!" Devon yelled and everyone went after him but most resulted in being put into a wall. "What do you want Brinkin?" Devon asked. "Her!" Brinkin grabbed Amy and Alex ran and grabbed Brinkin by the arm and smashed him into the ground.

"Well did I touch a nerve or two?" Brinkin got up. "Stay away from her it's me you want!" Alex stood in front of Amy. "Don't flatter yourself Alex not everything is about you." Brinkin noticed Alex was glowing again. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm me and you better leave or I swear I'll kill you right now!" Alex barked out. "Fine but you'll regret killing my brother." He flew through the roof breaking it killing 30 to 40 people. "Devon are you ok?" Alex asked trying to see him through the rubble and dust. "Yea search for anyone still alive," Devon commanded.

After an hour of searching they found ten alive plus another ten that were alive but injured. Alex ran into the street where a huge crowd had gathered to see what was going on. "Somebody call 9-1-1," Alex said. They all just looked at him. "Now!" Alex screamed and about three different people did. "What just happened?" One of the people in the crowd asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Alex said looking back at the building and Amy, Devon and Burt came out. "Did anybody at all call 9-1-1?" Devon asked.

"Tell us what happened." One shouted over another. "Ok I'll tell you," Alex said to them and sighed then told them the entire story all the way up till now.

"Wow that's an amazing story and really all you can believe when that giant guy came flying through your roof." One of them said. "Yea I know." Finally the police, ambulance, and fire fighters all got there to help the injured. "So does someone wanna tell me what happened here?" But instead of Alex, Amy, Devon, or Burt saying anything one member of the watchers told the officer what happened. "What? Are you joking?" The officer asked. "No were members of a secret society who battle demons at night but they now have the ability to come out during the day," Alex explained further.

"How are we supposed to believe this crazy shit?" The officer still looked unconvinced. "Because it's true and you gotta believe us or New York will be destroyed, were at war with the leader of the demons, Brinkin, and he will follow through so we have to beat him and save the city but we lost a lotta members so we really need everyone's help." Alex even got down on his knees and pleaded. "Get up kid, don't make a fool of yourself," Officer said. Alex looked at his name tag and it said Harley. "Please Officer Harley…" Alex started but was interrupted. "Sir we got a report of flying creatures attacking the Empire State Building," 2nd in command Officer Gate said. Harley looked back at the four of them. "Ok now you're gonna tell us how to kill these bastards." Harley opened the back door of the police car. "Burt go to the hospital the three of us can handle it," Devon ordered. "Yes sir." Burt got in the ambulance and headed to the hospital while the other three plus Harley and Gate headed to the Empire State Building.

The demons flew in and out of the building breaking anything they could and killing everyone they could. "Shit it's worse than I expected!" Harley exclaimed. "Give me that!" Harley took the megaphone from the negotiator. "Please stop what you are doing or we will open fire." Then Brinkin flew out. "Ha ha ha don't make me laugh little worms!" Brinkin inhaled and shot a fireball straight for the car with Alex, Amy, and Devon in it. "Quick get outta the car!" Harley yelled through the megaphone. All three hurriedly left the car and watched it blow up. "Goddamn it!" Harley yelled. "Open fire!" He yelled and the S.W.A.T. team and every cop started shooting.

"Wait let us deal with it," Alex said. "Sorry kid no can do I can't let three people go on a suicide mission with these things." Alex sighed and ran over to the building with Devon. "Just take care of Amy," Alex said. But Amy took one of the M-16 rifles and ran over there with Alex and Devon who were already inside. "Wait up!" Amy caught up with them. "Amy what are you doing here?" Devon asked. "I'm gonna help you because two people can't take on all those demons and I'm a good shot." Alex did agree with her on that. "If you're sure, you can come with us." Alex gave in because they didn't have time they had to get up to the top floor.

**10: A Letter from a friend **

The three got to the top floor (102nd floor). Amy had her gun aimed and looked everywhere and so did Alex and Devon. The wind blew through what was left of the curtains and blew the papers all over the place. "They tore the hell outta this place, I wonder why?" Alex wondered. "Why attack a small building if you want attention," Devon replied. "Good point but where did they go?" The three looked everywhere and could not find the demons.

"I doubt they got scared off not if there under Brinkin's control." Amy remarked. "That's for damn sure!" Alex and Devon said almost simultaneously. Then almost as if popping outta nowhere all the demons came flying in and the group opened fired. Alex turned over a desk to take cover. "Under here!" He yelled out to Amy and Devon (who went over as quickly as they could). They reloaded as fast as they got over there then opened fire again. Some hit other didn't but it was like a never ending barrage of demons. "I told you I'd make you pay, Alex!" Brinkin flew in. "Fuck you Brinkin fight me like a man!" Alex stood up and holstered his guns, jumped over the table and got up close and personal with Brinkin. "Oh Alex I can't wait to rip that smug fuckin' face off," Brinkin calmly retorted.

"I feel the same for you, Brinkin." Brinkin grabbed a hold of his face and squeezed. Alex quickly drew his gun and shot him in the gut. "How'd that feel?" Alex said as Brinkin fell backwards. Brinkin let out his signature chuckle while Alex watched him get back up with no wound. "What the fuck?"  
"You really can't kill me now," Brinkin drew his blade Spektor which was made to terrify anyone to the bone. Alex drew Traul and held it ready to fight Brinkin. "You ready?" Brinkin popped his knuckles and got into his battle position. "Get ready to face the wrath of the man who killed your brother!"

Alex ran and did a downward slash which didn't go through because Brinkin blocked it. "Get ready to face a real demon!" Brinkin bellowed. Brinkin just started pouring it on with slashes here and there and then would wait for Alex to regain his balance to unleash another wave of crazy attacks.

"Shit, I don't know if Alex can take it," Amy said to Devon looking over the table. Alex sent a thrust but Brinkin parried it and Alex almost fell over the edge of the building (Alex stood on his tip toes at the edge but got back inside the building). "You ok for another round?" Brinkin asked smirking. "Yea let's go." Alex ran forward again only to get blocked, parried, and dodged. But finally he was able to slash him although it was a cut to the left shoulder but that healed quickly.

"This is so unfair I can't win you cheating bastard!" Alex screamed and went crazy just throwing blows he knew would be unsuccessful but for some reason he did it anyway. "What are we gonna do?" Amy asked Devon who was reloading his gun. "The only thing I can think of to do." Amy looked at him scared.

"Soon your father will be able to join us soon and rule next to me as a minion of course," Brinkin circled around Alex who was catching his breath. "No he won't!" Alex rammed him into a wall. "You know why I left Shadow Dey's hideout and came here?" Brinkin posed the question. "No but I know you're gonna tell me." Alex held Traul up to his throat. "Because fighting you there would have been no fun with all those others here we can battle each other without any pests," Brinkin answered his own question. "Those pests were living people who for the most part had a great life ahead of them after Shadow Dey but ended up dying by a fuckin' roof falling on his head." Alex took Traul away from Brinkin's throat and held is left arm against his throat hoping to squeeze out the last breath.

"You can't choke me I don't have lungs." Brinkin pushed Alex away. "Come on how about another round before dying," Brinkin offered. "Yea sure, why not?" Alex bowed as if getting ready to dance. "Oh can I really have this dance, that is so thoughtful," Brinkin joked and bowed like Alex. Alex charged but this time with a plan. Brinkin attacked first Alex parried and when Brinkin was turned around Alex shot him in the back. When Brinkin was recovering from the gunshot Alex stabbed him in the chest. "Don't insult me kid." Alex pulled Traul out and stepped back.

"Can you be killed at all?" Alex asked. "Oh yea but I'm not going to tell you." Alex blew air out his nose to let Brinkin know he was pissed. "Is that supposed to frighten me?" Brinkin asked and he broke down laughing.

"What are you doing?" Amy wanted to know because Devon was acting all mysterious. "I'm sorry Amy but it has to be done if not by me then who else." Devon kissed Amy on the head. Devon stood up and started shooting Brinkin at first from the side but he turned and so he shot him in the chest; after losing all of his bullets Devon charged him pushing him out the building as the plummeted 102 stories Devon started punching Brinkin in the face. "There is no way you could survive this!" Devon yelled and Brinkin just smiled taking the blows.

"No!" Amy ran and looked over the edge as Devon fell to his death; Alex was still in shock up against the wall where he was when he was talking to Brinkin. "What the hell just happened?" Alex asked and Amy ran for the elevator. "Are you coming?" Alex looked up at her then as if struck by lightning he got back to the real world and headed for the elevator.

They tried to get to the bottom as quick as possible. Devon and Brinkin were actually still fighting in the air when the two got about half way down. "It's you who won't survive Devon," Brinkin said. "I know I didn't plan on living but if someone's killer is killed then that soul can rest easily at last!" Devon yelled. Brinkin realized Devon's plan and tried to start flying.

"You can't fly with this much weight if you survive your plan is done for his tortured soul can rest in peace." Brinkin let out this blood curdling scream and grabbed Devon. "Then you die alone!" Brinkin threw Devon off of him. "Goodbye Alex and Amy!" He screamed right before impact; the hit broke every bone in his body and transformed him into a form of goo.

As soon as the doors to the elevator opened those two shot outta there like bullets for the front door. Harley was out front with a bunch of others looking at Devon's destroyed body; then Alex and Amy walked through the door and Amy just broke down, fell to her knees and bawled. Alex closed his eyes several times trying to suppress the tears for the loss of his best friend. "Damn it…" Was all Alex got out before falling to the ground next to Amy and started fully crying. "Where the hell is Brinkin?" Alex stood up and demanded to know. "He flew off letting this guy fall to the ground," Harley recalled.

"What the hell was your plan you knew this would never work," Alex said to his dead glob of a friend. Alex pinched in between his eyes then let out a pretty long sigh. "Ok now will you help us defeat Brinkin and his army now that you know what he's capable of doing," Alex said through a breaking voice. "Yea come back to the station we'll talk to the captain and see what we can do." Harley replied to a breaking up Alex. "So the S.W.A.T. team and everyone else got the situation under control right?" Harley asked the captain of the 37th precinct.

"Yea we got and you got us behind you to destroy those demon bastards!" Captain Martin replied to Harley and agreed to Alex. "Thanks Captain." Alex stuck out his hand, the two shook then Harley, Alex, Amy, and Gate all got in the car. Upon entering the car Alex noticed a letter sitting back there addressed to Alex and Amy.

"I wonder what this is." Alex opened the letter and removed the letter; he began to read it out loud.

"Hey Alex and Amy if you're reading this it means that I'm dead but I had to die for the safety of the planet. If someone is killed that person remains a tortured soul in the Hell Gate up until the killer is killed so it was the only way to stop your father Alex I'm sorry to both of you that I won't be there to help you stop Brinkin but as I said earlier it truly was the only way to stop Brinkin from getting your father. I had just thought of that plan at the party I also wrote the letter there to I knew I was gonna end up dead soon anyway; I outsmarted Brinkin which is one good thing because it means you can to Alex so to both of you good luck and I'll see you in the afterlife.

Sincerely,

Devon Davis."

"That's the end of the letter." Alex rubbed his nose with hand. "So that was his plan?" Harley asked even though Alex had just read that. "Yea it's a really smart and stupid plan!" Alex screamed and started pounding his legs. "Alex calm down he did this for us just imagine what woulda happened if your father came back chances are Brinkin would send him after you first if you weren't dead already," Amy had to explain the point of Devon's sacrifice because Alex wasn't getting it.

Alex nodded. "What do you mean 'if your father came back'?" Gate asked. "My father was tricked by Brinkin and if someone is tricked by a demon they become one if that happens they will turn on everyone they once cherished." Alex rubbed his face and thought. "Brinkin has taken everything from me and I promise that his life will be the next I take from him!" Alex yelled.

"Good kid by the way were here; we've been here for like five minutes we just didn't wanna disturb you," Harley explained with a smile. "Good let's go talk to your captain." The four got outta the car and headed to the captains office. "Sir these are two kids who helped us at the Empire State Building and they need our help."Harley told Captain Hanson. "What? Are you bullshitting me?" Captain Hanson asked. "No joke at all sir they are with a secret society that fights demons and that's what attacked the Empire State Building today," Harley explained.

"If you've been fighting demons then how come common people haven't seen them?" Hanson wondered. "Because sir the demons just got the ability to come out during the day as well as night." Hanson looked at all four then started laughing. "Sir its true why would we joke about something this serious; I've seen them they have the ability to kill us all sir!" Harley raised his voice. "Calm down Harley!" Hanson yelled. "Sorry sir but we already got the 37th precinct helping we could get everyone to help us but you just gotta believe us." Harley took his hat off as a form of pleading.

"Fine I just gotta make some calls to friends in other precincts and we should have enough," Hanson gave in and agreed. "This is great but you are aware this is war; now that Devon's dead Brinkin's gonna work like crazy to get Traul and kill us all," Alex said.

"So be it." Harley replied.

**11: WAR! **

Hanson was able to get the 22nd and 16th precincts while Martin got 32nd, 29th and the 33rd precincts but the other captains called others and Alex and Amy had now more than half the city's precincts. Alex and Amy called a meeting with all the captains to explain what is gonna happen. Alex was able to set up a cam to talk with Brinkin. "Ok Brinkin you want a war you got it when and where?" Alex asked.

"Ah Alex, good to hear from you again, but why just one place?" Brinkin cackled. "Shut up Brinkin! One place to settle this once and for all!" Alex screamed at him. "Very well Alex Manhattan near my castle; that way you can be sure I don't run because I can only run back to my castle." Brinkin replied.

"Ok good; when?" Alex asked. "In 48 hours is when this will occur and if you don't show we will destroy all of Manhattan!" Brinkin yelled. "Oh you won't need to worry about that we'll be there you better be ready because we're not holding back." Brinkin nodded. Alex turned off the cam and got back to the meeting.

"As you all heard we will battle it out in Manhattan near his castle two days from now so we gotta get all the weapons and get them loaded onto our helicopters because this is war!" Alex yelled. "Now we can win this but you just gotta be ready, willing, and loaded; so are you with me?" All of the captains yelled in unison a battle cry.

"Good Captains go tell your troops when we ship out." Alex slumped in to the chair closest to him. "Damn I'm getting a sore throat from all this damned yelling," Alex told Amy. "Don't worry this will all be over in two days," Amy reassured him. "Yea I know but still that's not soon enough; I'm sick of fighting and losing friends to that sick, twisted fuck."Alex was about to yell it but couldn't. "I know Alex it's getting old and I want it to be over just as much as you but just know two days from now we'll be fighting the final battle for all those people who died."

Alex got up and went to sit next to Amy. "Thanks Amy what would I do without you?" Alex kissed her on the head and held her near. Amy lay down on Alex's chest; the two sat there quietly remembering all those friends who died.

"Alex I think you should come here and see this," said Gate running outta breath. Alex looked at Amy; so the two ran outside. "What the hell is it?" One person asked. "That's a countdown clock," Alex said. "Oh fuck!" Alex screamed. "Did you notice its past 48 hours? Its 53 hours; which means we have five hours during the battle to defeat him," Alex explained the countdown clock.

"What that's bullshit!" Harley screamed at the top of his lungs. "If we don't beat him in the first five hours of the battle he will blow this state sky high." Alex was flustered. Alex ran back inside to the cam.

"What the fuck Brinkin?" Alex demanded. "It's an insurance policy; if you don't beat me you all die," Brinkin smiled. "You son-of-a-bitch Brinkin!" Alex tore the cam off and smashed it on the ground. "I'm gonna kill him when I get there." Alex held his head but was like pushing on it, trying to make it blow up.

Amy and Harley came bursting in on him freaking out. "Alex what are you doing?" Amy ran over to him and held him. "I'm losing it Amy he doesn't play fair and I'm so angry!" Alex cried yet again. "I know but he's a demon they don't play fair," Amy said it not knowing how much it would help. "Yea I know but come on he knows we'll be there so why the threat?"

"Well if you hadn't torn the cam off and broke it we may be able to ask him." Amy laughed and when Alex hear her laugh he started to as well. "Come on guys we gotta pull it together we can't let him beat us from the inside." Harley finally spoke. "You're right but how can I stop it's so frustrating and it's pissing me off," Alex agreed yet didn't. "I know and I bet its worse for you two because you've been fighting him longer than anyone in this city but just keep your head up and don't let anything he says get to you," Harley offered up his words of wisdom. "Thanks Harley you're a good guy it's gonna be an honor fighting next to you."

For the rest of the day cops and S.W.A.T. teams searched for the bombs that would kill them all and it took them well into the next day to try and find them unsuccessful they reported to the group. "Well that's bullshit," Gate said. "Keep looking."

"You don't understand we did we looked everywhere there are no bombs and he's just fuckin' with us or he has some sort of magic that will blow us all up," S.W.A.T. leader Bradley said. "Well that is a possibility." Gate left to look for Harley.

"Hey Harley the teams were unable to find anything but Bradley suggested that Brinkin may use some sort of magic," Gate re-laid what he had just been told unto Harley. "That's a good possibility he's too smart to blow up the city with things that can be found."

Gate shrugged because he didn't really know. "Come on we gotta get the choppers loaded for tomorrow," Harley reminded Gate. "Right, because tomorrow we all go on a suicide mission to save the entire human race." Harley slapped Gate upside the head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Harley asked but it was more like a demand.

Gate walked away to help with the loading of the weapons which included: M-16's, grenades, a couple of rocket launchers, and a hell of a lot of ammunition.

Alex and Amy were in the command room preparing their guns. "So this is it?" Alex loaded his guns but put extra clips and packs of bullets on his holster. "I guess so, but I don't feel any different," Amy said. "Me either but we may feel different tomorrow although I think you would feel the same the day before something expected happens as well as the day of the event."

Alex cleaned Traul and sheathed it while trying to mentally prepare himself. "Shit this is harder than I thought!" He tried to calm himself. "I know Alex but don't worry everything will be fine you just gotta trust me," Amy replied and smiled calmly. Alex stood up and went over there and gave her the most passionate and romantic kiss she had ever received.

"Wow Alex that was amazing!" She exclaimed. "I know but thank you that helped center me." Alex went and sat on the couch; after a while Harley came in with Gate.

"What's up guys?" Alex asked because they seemed a little nervous. "Um well we found the bomb," Harley chuckled a nervous chuckle. "Really where is it?" Alex stood up and was about to congratulate them. "It just appeared in the middle of Central Park but there's a problem." Harley rubbed his neck. "What is it?" Alex was nervous too now. "It's enormous and burning with an enchanted flame, so there is nothing we can actually do except for kill Brinkin," Harley answered. "…Fuck!" Alex screamed. "If we didn't have enough pressure on us to defeat him already; now we got a giant bomb in Central Park."

"You knew there was a bomb threat," Gate added. "Yea I know but I didn't think he was gonna put a giant bomb in Central Park though!" Alex held his head and let it clear. "Oh well it'll just motivate more," Alex said, nodded, and smiled. Alex sighed and went back to sit on the couch.

"I think I'm just gonna go to sleep till tomorrow," Alex started complaining again. "Maybe it's best that way you'll be rested for tomorrow," Amy smiled and kissed him on the forehead then left.

The next day Amy woke Alex up. "Time to wake up honey!" She came in and took the blanket off of him. "Just ten more minutes," Alex crumpled up into a ball. "Nope today's the day Alex the day we all have been dreaming about since we started fighting Brinkin!" Amy sounded beyond excited. Alex opened his eyes wide and jumped up. "Yes it is! This thought to be endless battle is almost over!" Alex started dancing. "Well we meet him around six tonight," Amy reminded. "Right but still it all ends today." Alex put on his holster as well as Traul then his gloves.

"We end this for all those who died and all those who might die during this battle!" Alex tried to get the captains stirred up and ready for their final battle. All of them cheered and applauded Alex. "Now are you ready to get your hands dirty with the deaths of hundreds of demons?" Again all of them cheered. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Alex was straining his voice again even though he shouldn't. "Ok get your troops ready we set out at 5'o clock, on the dot." Alex pointed towards the door. "Amy if I don't make I just want you to know I loved you with every fiber of my being." Amy ran up and hugged him. "Don't talk like that!"

"I'm sorry but I'm just saying that I have to kill Brinkin myself; I'm the only one who can," Alex said. "I know you are but don't talk about it around me." Amy welled up; she couldn't stand the thought of losing her one true love. "I promised you I would protect you with my life and if that's what it comes down to so be it," Alex remembered his promise.

Amy continued to well up and she started full on crying like all the times before. "Don't worry Amy, I won't give up without a fight you know that." Alex smiled and headed for the meeting grounds before takeoff; Amy watched him walk away. She wiped her eyes then followed her love to the meeting spot. "Alright people we have two hours before takeoff so I just want you to be ready; so if you have anything to take care of do it right this minute." All of them left. "Um ok I didn't think you all had to do something but ok whatever," Alex rolled his eyes then went to check the weapons.

"Alex is everything in order?" Harley asked. "Yup we are so ready to kick some demon ass!" He shouted then laughed. "Good we better be because one mistake could take our entire group down and let Brinkin win." Alex rubbed his chin noticing that he was growing a beard. "Damn I gotta shave," Alex replied but not what Harley wanted to hear. "Is that really important right now?" Harley said a little aggravated.

"No I was just stating so that I don't forget," Alex joked. "This is serious man you have to be at the top of your game or we will die," Harley said with a very serious tone. "Yea I know I just hate things that are so serious."  
Two hours later.

"Alright everyone get in the time is now!" Alex cheered. "Let's go kill the guy who is threatening our great city and state!" Alex through his arm in the air and so did the others but in unison. All of the members got on the choppers to head out for Manhattan to battle Brinkin and his army of demons.

By the time they got there, guess what? No demons, at all; so they left the choppers all loaded with M-16's a couple grenades while some stayed back at the choppers with their rocket launchers. "Brinkin where are you?" Alex yelled. "I'm everywhere and nowhere all at once." Brinkin joked but truth was he was on top of the castle. "I'm right here Alex!" Alex looked up to see him standing and waving at him. "Come on guys!" So they started to run forward when Brinkin snapped his fingers; an army surrounded them.

"Damn that's a lot of demons." Alex observed then brought out Traul and started slashing every demon he could. "Ha ha ha!" Alex laughed while killing demons. Then the rest of the group got into the swing of things and started shooting the demons. "Take this motherfuckers!" Harley shot several then bashed a couple with the butt of the gun.

Amy ran up and covered Gate who was about to get attacked from behind. "Thanks Amy I owe you!" Amy nodded and ran off. Alex still slashing the hell outta all the demons he could.

"Is that all you got Brinkin? Send me a toughie!" Alex laughed. "Oh I'll give you a toughie." Brinkin said flying down and killing several of the cops. "How do you like that Alex?" Brinkin was about to do it again but Amy shot him when he was going towards the ground knocking him off balance killing two cops and like five demons.

"You little bitch!" He got up and flew over and grabbed her. "Ah! Alex help me!" Alex was still fighting and laughing when he heard her. "Yes Alex come help her!" Brinkin yelled. Brinkin flew back to the castle with Amy. "Damn it!" Alex tried to break through the mess of demons who stood in front of the castle but couldn't because he wasn't focused.

Harley came up to help Alex from getting attacked by shooting all the ones that were gonna jump on him. "I can't do it Harley; I can't save her I'm not strong enough!" Alex cried. Harley helped him off the ground. "You can't with that attitude, if you love her you can do it nothing can stop you be it demon or not." Harley reassured him like Amy did. "Thanks Harley," Alex said. Alex then tried to channel his power again like in the simulator. It didn't work…at first.

"Hey Alex you better come save her soon she's about ready to open up for me has she done it for you?" Brinkin laughed then stuck his tongue out and swung it from side to side. Alex gripped Traul really hard then launched a power blow killing the group in front of the entrance and also destroying the door. "I'm coming for you Brinkin," Alex said calmly. He felt the power from before but wasn't glowing and his eyes weren't red. A group of demons popped outta nowhere and attacked him but he took them out with a couple of slashes. Still walking to the throne room he kept getting attacked by demons that were taking out in ten seconds flat.

"Open the door Brinkin," Alex said in a gruff voice. "Who is it?" Brinkin chuckled. "Fine be that way." Alex drew back Traul then thrust it into the door which was destroyed and turned into like a million pieces. "Wow Alex, that was incredible, when did you get so strong?" Brinkin asked still laughing his ass off like usual.  
"Give me back Amy." Alex was still talking in his gruff voice. "What do I get?" Brinkin wanted to know. "Give me back Amy!" He yelled this time. "I don't think you get the point of bargaining." Brinkin tried to stifle his laughs. Alex sheathed Traul so he could un-holster his .44 Magnum. "Let her go and I don't put a bullet in between those stupid bug eyes."Alex bargained. "No I'm good." Brinkin smiled and brought Amy closer.

"I'm gonna count to three then I'm gonna shoot that stupid damn smile off your face." Brinkin stood up and walked forward. "I'm shaking in my boots Alex!" He said. "One…two…" Alex was about to finish when Brinkin interrupted him. "Oh my God you look so serious." Brinkin started laughing. "Three." Then as quick as a lightning, Alex shot Brinkin in the head when he was bent over laughing. Brinkin fell to the ground. Amy ran over to Alex. "Are you alright Amy?" Alex asked her while holstering his gun. "Thank you Alex!" She hugged the breath outta him. "Thank God you're alright." Amy looked up at him remembering the simulator again; the two laughed.

"Do you think he's dead?" Amy asked. "No but I think he's gonna be super pissed when he wakes up so you should go help the others." Alex kissed her then Amy left to help the soldiers. "Can Brinkin come out and play?" Alex asked then kicked him in the gut while he was trying to get up. "You know you're not suppose to kick someone when there down!" Brinkin raised his voice as the sentence went on.

"Yea but you're also not supposed to hurt girls," Alex added. "I didn't hurt her." Alex unsheathed Traul then rested it on his shoulder. "You better not have." Alex held Traul at his throat. "Because if you did I would gut you like a fuckin' fish!" Alex kicked Brinkin again.

"Do that again…I dare you!" So Alex being the cocky kid he is did it and Brinkin went berserk. He got up then he started changing Alex watched as his enemy turned into what was like a giant squid. "What the fuck is that?" Alex retreated up against the wall. "Now you see my true form!" Brinkin brought one of his tentacles down to try and smash Alex but he moved; Alex tried to slash him but it didn't work.

Alex tried to think of something while dodging the tentacles but it was difficult, until he saw Spektor. "That's it!" He thought and ran for the throne. Unfortunately Brinkin figured it out and broke the throne and Spektor went flying. Alex wall jumped off of the wall then Brinkin's tentacle and grabbed Spektor completing the demon blade Evolution. "Now I'm ready for you big boy!" Brinkin brought down one of his tentacles right on him but Alex cut in half. "Gah!" He yelled retracting the hurt tentacle. "You bastard, now you will feel my wrath!"

"I'm shaking in my boots!" Alex mocked Brinkin. Brinkin started to throw all his tentacles at him but Alex just cut them up except for one which went right through Alex's gut. Alex looked down at the tentacle that was penetrating his stomach.

Brinkin started laughing and then pulled out the tentacle leaving Alex to flop to the floor like a ragdoll. "Next are your friends and your little lovely girlfriend!" Brinkin laughed even harder. Alex with the little energy he had left stood up, lifted his hand toward the ceiling and clapped.

"What are you doing little man?" Brinkin asked right before bringing his tentacle back down onto Alex who grabbed it. "I finish you here Brinkin I told you that before!" Alex started swinging the big squid around and around in his own castle only to let him go and break through the ceiling. "Oh my God that's the Hell Gate!"

All the soldiers watched as Brinkin headed towards the Hell Gate but started to fall back down.

Alex picked up Evolution and with a burst of unknown strength launched it up hitting Brinkin and knocking him through the Hell Gate. "Goodbye Brinkin forever!" Alex then closed the gate and fell down.

All the demons remaining disappeared leaving all the surviving soldiers cheering. Amy looked around for Harley and finally found him…under a part of the building but just a small part; he was still alive but just barely. "Harley no you can't die," Amy said holding his hand. "I gotta it's my time I'm sorry Amy tell Alex…" With his dying breath he said, "I knew you could do it." Harley died in Amy's hands. "I told you old man this was a suicide mission." Gate walked up with a cocky tone in his voice. "Shut the hell up Gate he died and so did a lot of other people but not all of us died!" Amy yelled at him. "Calm down." Gate said. "I can't you just insulted your partner and friend you heartless bastard!"

Back in Central Park people watched as the clock stopped and the bomb disappeared and knew it was finally over.

Amy ran up to the throne room and found Alex dying on the wall. "Alex…what happened?" Alex was about to say something but passed out.

**12: Amy and Alex pt. 2 **

Alex awoke sometime between five to six days after the war. "What happened?" Alex awoke scratching his head. "You almost died after fighting Brinkin about a week ago," Amy said leaning over to smile at him and block out the sun. "Really then how am I still alive?" He asked her. "I saved you," Amy replied.

"Well I guess we're even." Alex joked. "No you saved my life more times than I can remember; I'm forever in your debt Alex." Alex smiled but then turned it upside down (sorry for the stupid joke) and held his stomach. "Ow that really hurts, am I gonna have a scar?" Alex wondered and looked at her. "Yup a pretty big scar from the look of those stitches."

"Sweet the ladies love scars," Alex said and laughed. "You better be talking about me." Amy said and got up and lied next to him on the hospital bed. "Of course I don't want any other girl after what we just went through." Alex kissed her on the cheek and Amy giggled. "I love you so much Amy and thanks for saving my life, you're the greatest woman a guy could ever ask for." Alex kissed her on the lips then Amy cuddled with him.

"Hey Alex it's me Burt I just wanna say thanks and when you get better the mayor wants to award you with something." Burt looked a lot better. "Hey Burt and your welcome I was just doing my job." Alex laughed. "I'm just glad I'm outta that job I truly never wanna do this again mainly because of all the deaths of my friends."

"I agree with you," Amy and Burt said at the same time. "Well that wasn't creepy," Alex said laughing then Amy pushed his head. "You gotta get better so you can see what the mayor wants to give you." Alex shook his head and Amy did to mocking him. Amy got up off the bed. "Rest up." Amy and Burt left so Alex so sleep.

Two weeks later

"Hello everyone I just wanna thank you all for gathering out her today and I don't wanna keep you long so I'll finish this as quickly. About a month one kid fought a psychotic demon determined on killing everyone and turning Earth into his own personal hell. That same kid today is going to receive the key to the city," Mayor Ross announced. "Everybody give it up for Alex Brannigan, our new hero!" Ross exclaimed. "Thank you Mayor Ross and thank you New York, I don't really deserve this I couldn't have done it alone there was just no way the one who really deserves it is…" Alex was about to say who when Gate walked up on to the stage. "…Harley deserves this more than me because without him I couldn't have saved my wonderful girl Amy."

Gate's mouth dropped. "You can't give the key to a dead guy; what about me?" Gate asked. "No one cares about you Gate otherwise you would be getting this but no one does and Harley helped me more than a lot of my friends; surely a hell of a lot more than you did." Alex replied. Gate got steamed and ran at Alex who gave him a good slug to the face knocking him off the stage.

"You all saw that he assaulted a police officer someone arrest him." Gate rubbed his face. "Shut the hell up Gate no one cares; that was self defense," Captain Hanson said. "Ugh you all suck you will be hearing from my attorney." Outta the audience a man stood up. "Well you better find a different one then because I'm not representing you after what I saw," Gate's attorney said. "Rob you've been my attorney for years. How can you leave me now?" Gate asked. "Because you tried to attack him first there for it is self defense." Rob replied.

"Somebody get that man outta here," Hanson commanded one of the five bodyguards. "Anyway this key doesn't just belong to Harley but everyone who died in the battle or before because those people died for what they believe in," Alex finished his speech and realized that was basically what Devon said about his father. "That was great." Mayor Ross came on the stage and hugged Alex. "Thanks Mayor and I meant it; this belongs to those people not me." Alex held up the key and gave it back to him.

"Alex you can take it to battle gravesite and leave it there but only for the day for obvious reasons," Ross agreed to Alex's speech. "Thanks Mayor, I'll bring it back tomorrow you can trust me." Alex stuck the key in his pocket and grabbed Amy's hand and got in the chopper.  
"I'll see you guys later!" Alex waved to all of New York as the two headed for the gravesite on Manhattan. "To think it's only been three weeks since all these people died it depresses me knowing I made it out but all these people died." Alex regretted. "Alex what about what you said in your speech?" Amy asked. "I know they died for something they believed in but still I'm alive I feel like I cheated death."

"That's a good thing cause if you weren't here who would take care of me?" Amy put her arm around the back of Alex's neck while Alex put his arm around her waist. "Good point who knows what kinda shenanigans you could get into if I weren't here to watch over you," Alex said and chuckled. Amy's hair was blocking her face so Alex pushed it back behind her ear. "There now I can see your beautiful face," Alex said mid kiss.

Then Amy looked over and saw Harley's grave and remembered what he told her to tell Alex. "Harley before he died told me to tell you 'I knew you could do it'." Alex's mood dropped from happy to sad. "Really he told you to tell me that?" He asked her. "Yea but what does it mean?" Alex was smiling again. "He told me that I could save you but I just had to believe and I finally got that through my head because at the time I was pretty messed up and didn't believe in myself which is what I needed to do to believe I could save you." Alex finished his explanation in one breath. "Wow he really was a good friend just like Devon," Amy said stirring up memories of their good, dead friend. They both sighed and looked for Devon's grave.

They looked all around till finally they found a grave that looked like it hadn't been dug but bore Devon's name. "Here it is 'Devon Davis 1973-2008'." Alex read. "Look what it says underneath 'beloved friend and brother' brother?" Amy wondered.

"I guess he had a brother I wonder if we'll ever meet him." Alex pondered on that for a moment then put the key on top of Devon's gravestone. Then the two hopped into the chopper and took off back for New York.

"Oh you'll meet me one day I can promise you that Alex. I promise you that," Devon's brother said walking into the shadows near the castle remnants. Then He let out an incredibly evil laugh that echoed throughout the castles ruins.


	8. Linkin's Death

**Shadow Dey**

By Steven Cooley

**1: The Beginning **

Alex Brannigan was walking hands in pockets down a seedy alleyway to get home Saturday night, the 27th of November. "God it's so fucking cold," Alex thought. He took his hands out and rubbed up and down his arms to warm them up, he was wearing a jacket but even with one it was cold. He made it half way down but out of a door way (which wasn't there the last several times he had walked down this alleyway) three guys in jackets with hoods covering their faces came out and got in his way.

"Excuse me." Alex tried to get passed but they stood in a line. "Hello there Mr. Brannigan," The middle one said. Alex was taken aback and retreated a little. "How do you know my name?" Alex said with a little force but was afraid of confrontation. "We know quite a lot about you Mr. Brannigan, where you live, where you work, where you go to lunch every day," The middle one spoke again.

They formed a little circle around Alex with the middle one at the time right in front of him. "Why do you know all this?" Alex clenched his fists. "We need you…out of the way," The one in the back spoke this time. Alex looked back at him but went back to the one in front. "What do you mean?" Alex's breathing steadily increased. "You stand between us and complete domination." The one in front said.

"Domination of what?" Alex's heart felt like it was going to explode.

"The world." The front one said with what Alex could tell with a smirk. All three threw back their hoods and Alex practically shat himself. Bang! It rang threw the dead air and unnaturally silent streets of New York. The front guy fell to his knees and dissolved. The other two's arms turned into like swords and they jumped towards the area where the bang came from.

A man jumped off a building across from the alley towards the two men. From what Alex could tell the guy was holding a rather large sword not a gun. The man blocked the freak that was ahead and dodged the other. He took this as an opportunity and slashed the one he dodged in half. Sheathing his blade and falling towards the ground he pulled out his gun and shot the other guy straight in the head; he landed on his feet on a car parallel to the building he jumped off of.

There was no evidence that any of the three men were ever there. He walked toward Alex. Alex turned to run away. "Run and I'll shoot you," he said. So Alex went to stop and tripped knocking himself unconscious. "Goddamn it…" That's all Alex could make out before going completely unconscious.

The next morning Alex awoke on an empty mattress in an empty room he had never seen before. "What the fuck happened last night?" He wondered to himself. Rubbing his head he got off the bed and looked around a little more before heading for the door only to find it locked from the outside. "Shit!" Alex said loudly but under his breath. He went back to the bed and rubbed his head a little more.

About five minutes later the door unlocked and a man walked in. "Good morning I brought breakfast I hope you like…" Alex interrupted him. "Who are you?" Before the man could answer he remembered all of last night's incident. "You're the guy who killed those freaky looking guys." "Yea I'm Devon and those weren't guys,"

"Well what were they?" Alex's mind was reeling; what the hell had he gotten himself into. "Those things were…demons." Devon put the tray on the bedside table. "What!" Alex yelled. Devon told him to calm down. "Yea they have been living here for about 80 years." "Are you telling me there are demons living here in New York?" Alex thought he was crazy but so was last night.

"Yes that's why we made this secret society to battle them," "Secret society?" "Yea we call ourselves the Shadow Dey."

"Shadow Dey?" Alex didn't know that question would involuntarily pull him into a huge war between humans and demons.

**2: Shadow Dey**

"Shadow Dey has been around since the early 1900's we fight these demons during the night because like vampires they hate the light because they're concentrated darkness." Devon explained to Alex. "Ok this is a little hard to believe," Alex said. "Yea I felt the same way when I started but now I am one of the top ranking soldiers." Devon told Alex now sitting on the bed.

"But after last night this may very well be the best explanation, but why did they want me?" Alex asked Devon. Alex was really worried about the question's answer and now wished he hadn't asked it. "Come with me," Devon motioned Alex to follow. Alex let out a sigh of relief that Devon didn't answer.

Devon showed Alex everything from the cafeteria to the weapons shop and everything in between like the captains office and computer room. He also introduced him to Burt the weapons specialist and Captain Brumman and all the little reinforcement guys. "Wow all this is amazing." "Yea I know; now to answer your question." Alex looked back at him with a troubled face. "You were chosen by Traul," Devon told him. "Traul?"

"Yup the Traul is a very powerful weapon." A man walked in after that. "Hey Charlie this is Alex, Alex this is our tech operator Charlie."  
"Hi Alex," Charlie shook Alex's hand. Alex noticed he was pretty buff for a tech operator. "Charlie, could you bring Traul to Alex?" "Sure Devon." With that Charlie left to get Traul.

"What is Traul exactly?" Alex asked Devon he also wanted to know why it chose him. "It's the one of the three demon blades created by Harbinger the half demon." "Who has the other two?" Alex was captivated by the story. "His brothers; they ended up killing him over the third blade."

"What do they need all three for?" Alex felt as if Devon were telling him a bedtime story. "It is said he who has all three demon blades has the ability to open the Hell Gate and release any soul in the world; dead of course." Alex was staring at Devon mouth agape, breathing heavily. "And I was chosen by Traul, the third blade, to do what exactly?"

"You must kill Linkin, the strong, and Brinkin, the wise, the two are twins and never fight without the other which makes beating them a challenge," Devon sat down to wait for Alex's reaction. "Are you outta your fuckin' mind?" Alex bellowed. There it was what every new member said. "No I'm completely serious you are the chosen one, like your father."Devon stood up as Charlie entered with something large wrapped in grayish cloth.

"Thanks Charlie," Devon said taking it.

"What do you mean 'like my father'?" Alex really wanted this question answered. "Your father was a member and my mentor but he took on Linkin and Brinkin by himself luckily he threw Traul out the window allowing us to take it back."

"Are you saying my father died to protect that goddamn sword?" Devon and Charlie looked at Alex and they could tell he was steaming mad. "Well among other things; we told him not to take them on alone but he was so damn headstrong a lot like you," Charlie said. "How can you say that?" Alex continued. "He was one of your members not to mention that stupid Traul holder and you insult him?" "Charlie wasn't insulting your father. Being headstrong isn't always a bad thing; it can always help getting a job done." Devon explained to Alex who was still steaming. "I don't fuckin' care what you call it that is a fuckin' insult!"

"Calm down!" Devon yelled and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Your father died doing what he felt need be done, can't you honor his sacrifice; he died defending the human race!" Devon yelled the whole thing. "He wouldn't have had to if that stupid piece of shit hadn't chose him and I'm not gonna die like a fuckin' dog!"

"Yes, you will without this you have nothing no life, no family, no friends and no future without Shadow Dey," Devon took Traul from Charlie and put it on the table in front of the sofa Alex was sitting on. "Just try Traul out; I'm going for a walk." Alex watched as Devon left then turned his attention to Traul. He undid the cloth and grabbed it by the hilt and held it up in the air. It was beautiful towards the bottom of the blade it was black all the way up to the middle then orange from where the black left off till almost the top, the top was red but like blood red.

"Wow," Alex continued to look at it. "Here this will let you carry it around with you at all times." Charlie handed Alex the sheath to Traul. "Thanks Charlie and I'm sorry for yelling at you I guess I'm a little mad now I know what my dad really died from."

"It's alright Alex but you should go talk to Devon he may be still pissed."

"Ok," Alex tied the rope from the sheath around his chest so he could pull the blade out of the right side since he was a righty.

"Has anyone seen Devon?" Alex practically asked everybody. Finally he asked the cook and pointed to the bridge. So he ran to the bridge and there he was looking at the water. "Hey." Devon said to Alex before he was over there. "Hey Devon I just wanted to say I was sorry," Alex said offering his hand for a hand shake. "I understand but you gotta understand your father meant a lot to me too," Devon told Alex. "You're right he was your mentor just like your mine." Alex said with a smile. "So are you finally ready to become a member of the world's greatest secret?"

"Oh you better believe it." The truth is he was so the two walked back into the computer room. "Charlie set up a room for us," Devon said. "No problem Devon."

Before they could get into the room Captain Brumman came in. "Devon our negotiator is here," Alex looked at Devon. "Who's 'the negotiator'?" Alex asked. "Amy is the negotiator; negotiators are Hell Gate openers." Charlie told him. So then Alex looked back at Brumman and now standing next to him was this beautiful, petite 19 year old girl. Alex's mouth was wide open; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She wore a frilly pink shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes like a normal teenager. She also had the most beautiful straight brown hair which she kept pushing back to keep it outta her face.

**3: Amy and Alex pt. 1 **

Devon ran up and hugged her. "Amy it's so great to see you again."

"I feel the same about you Devon." Amy said. "Oh Amy we got a new member," Devon stood aside so Alex was in view and when the two made eye contact it was like something outta romance novel. Alex kind of jogged up there so they could shake hands. "Hi Amy I'm Alex," He shook her hand. "Hi Alex, oh is that Traul?"

"Yea it is I'm the new Traul carrier." "Great it's been a while since we had a new one." Amy looked toward Devon. "Not since Jonathan." Devon looked down and Alex looked at everybody. "Amy this is Jonathan's son," Devon pointed at Alex. "Wait my father's name was Michael."

Everybody looked at everyone and Brumman, Devon, Amy and Charlie all stepped outside. "So is he Jonathan's son?"

"I don't know but he can wield Traul," Captain Brumman said. "Yea so now we gotta find it out," Amy said. "And I can do it." The three looked at her. Captain Brumman nodded his head and they all went back inside. Alex got off the couch. Amy walked toward him. "Alex we have to do something to tell us who your father is."

"OK; do whatever you need to." Amy took his hand and put her hand on it to see into his past.

Nineteen years ago.

"Ok Linkin and Brinkin your finished meet your death at the hands of Traul," Jonathan said. "Ok Jonathan you want to try us on then so be it; go get him Linkin." Brinkin told his brother. "Yes brother." With that Linkin ran forward to kill Jonathan. Linkin thrust his blade and Jonathan parried the blow; Jonathan slashed Linkin who retreated a little. Jonathan ran and kicked Linkin and knocked him back then delivered a blow sending him through the air.

"Now for you; Linkin come on down." Brinkin was astounded at Jonathan's quick defeat of his brother. "Goddamn you Jonathan!" Brinkin clapped his hands and all the swords on the wall flew towards Jonathan. Jonathan snickered at this. With lightning speed he deflected all the blades in a flash of explosive proportions. "Impossible!" Brinkin yelled as he fell to his knees.

"You knew this would happen." Jonathan laughed all of a sudden he looked down a blade was through his gut and Linkin was laughing. "We got them all now!" The two laughed and with his last bit of strength he threw Traul out the window. "No!" Brinkin yelled. Linkin threw Jonathan off his blade onto the other blades that lay on the floor.

Linkin ran to the window to find that Shadow Dey already had a hold of it. "Fuck!" The two yelled.

"This is Traul but where is Jonathan?" Devon said but it dawned on them. "No…No!" Devon yelled at the top of his lungs. "Come on." Captain Brumman said. "Yea Devon we can't take them," Anne said. So the three left with Traul and one less ally.

Present day.

Amy took her hand off Alex's. "How do you know everything that happened that day?" Amy asked. "My mom told me that as a bedtime story sometime; I thought it was just a story." Alex knew now his mother lied about who his father was but not the story.

"So…is he Jonathan's son?" Devon asked. "Yup and you knew my mother?" Amy asked looking straight at Devon. "I don't know; what's her name?" "Anne." Devon's eyes were as wide as possible. "Yea I know your mother but I didn't know that was your mother to be honest we kinda had a fling," Devon said and rubbed his head. "What?" Amy and Alex said at the same time. "Are you serious?" Amy said. "Your mother was gorgeous and I loved her maybe that's why I'm so protective of you," Devon explained his love for her mother some more. "Ok that's enough," Amy said sighing. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish I could find someone like that," Amy said and the two looked deep into each other's eyes and looked into them for about three minutes while the other's talked. "Hey…" Devon said but they barely heard him. So Devon kinda yelled. "Hey…!" Devon said. "What?" The two said. "I hate to break this beautiful moment but Alex we have to train you." Alex rubbed his head and let out a laugh and Amy giggled.

"He's right Amy I gotta train if I want to stand half a chance at beating Linkin and Brinkin."Alex smiled at Amy and she smiled back. "Come on lover boy," Devon pushed Alex toward the simulator. "Amy let me show you to your new room," Captain Brumman said. Amy looked back to Alex to see if he was looking back and he was.

Everyone there felt the attraction between these two lovers. "Ok Charlie, give us a pretty easy one to start out on."

"You got it Devon," Charlie replied.

"Ok Alex take these gloves they will help you get a tighter grip on Traul and this." Alex took the double side holster armed with two guns one a Desert Eagle and the other .44 Magnum. "Uh…thanks?"

"They were your fathers." Devon explained because Alex obviously didn't understand why Devon was giving him guns. "Oh ok that makes more sense." Alex strapped them on and slipped the gloves on and stepped into the portal.

Alex appeared in what he could tell was like a western setting. "Why the hell did you send me here?" Alex asked Charlie and Devon over the com link. "It's simple and not too hard to destroy if you get caught in a tough situation."

"Interesting." Alex took a couple steps forward when all of a sudden demons popped up. "Well that's fast, ok come on you bastards." Alex drew both of his guns and started shooting when they lunged at him. One grabbed him from behind holding him for the others. "Now you will end up like your father," The demon said.

"What did you say?" Alex shot the son-of-a-bitch in both feet. "Ow fuck!" He said in his dark gravelly voice. Alex holstered his guns and unsheathed Traul. "Talk about my father I dare you motherfucker!" He gripped Traul with both hands and swung down hard obliterating him. "Anyone else want some?" They all ran towards him with a few quick swings he killed almost half; Alex pulled out his Desert Eagle and started shooting the rest but stabbed the one to his right. "Oh yea!" Alex was jumping around excited on beating all the demons.

"Don't get to happy just yet kid you gotta face the boss," Charlie killed his joy. "Are you kidding me? Ugh," Alex rubbed his head a little. A large, black, and swirling vortex appeared; two large claws grabbed the sides of the vortex pulling itself up. "Oh shit," Alex said weakly backing up. "Hello young human, you stand in our way, you must die!" The giant demon growled at him. "Ok here we go." Alex gripped Traul (which he had sheathed earlier) and unsheathed it. Alex ran at the demon and jumped back when he swung at him. Alex continued to run forward and dodged his hand again but stuck Traul through his hand sticking it to the ground; he drew his guns and ran up his arm and shot it at close range only to get knocked into a nearby building.

"Ok, ugh, ow." Alex stood up outta the rubble and grabbed Traul which was pretty close to where he was obviously the thing got his hand back.

Then with his other hand he grabbed Alex. "God…" Was all Alex could get out the demon was squeezing him so tight. "Alex!" Amy came running out. "Amy," Alex was gasping for air while trying to break free. "Ah you know this young one."

The demon took his other hand and smashed her.

"What?" Alex's anger raised beyond any he's ever felt. "Ahhhhh!" A powerful aura appeared around Alex and his eyes went blood red and Traul started glowing. Almost foaming at the mouth and he broke the grasp but didn't fall to the ground he stayed in the air; throwing his arm back with Traul he shot the demon up in the air. While the demon was in the air Alex took his left hand and opened a portal and when the demon fell down he stuck Traul up and the demon landed on it; a quick couple spins and he threw the demon into the portal.

He then made it disappear but Alex then fell down to the ground quickly he got up and left the training room. All lopsided he stumbled out of the portal into the room. "Jesus Alex that was amazing." Devon said. But Alex wasn't looking at them he hurried over to Amy. "Thank God you're ok." Alex said quietly and passed out.

The group put him to bed. "What the hell just happened?" Amy asked. "We put a virtual you in there to see what would happen we never expected that." Charlie explained. "Yea it was like nothing I've ever seen he has powers that no one should have. He is greater than his father, no wonder Traul chose him." Devon said looking at Captain Brumman. "What exactly happened?" Amy asked sternly. "The boss crushed you and he started glowing, his eyes turned blood red, Traul was glowing and he was also floating when he opened a gate which I think was the Hell Gate."

"Are you saying he's a negotiator?" Amy asked. "No but he has the ability to open it only in a different way." They all were astounded by this kid.

"I really can't believe it this kid is the one that we've been looking for and to think he is only 19." Charlie remarked. "Yea he seems to lose it if you get hurt or die so he has a strong emotional tie to you Amy." Devon noted. "He loves you a lot Amy that's why he was able to sustain that pain of the loss of power after the surge just to make sure you were ok not many people can do that." Brumman added.

"I know he does and I think I feel the same I've never felt this way about anyone before." Amy gave a very shy cute smile before giggling. "When he wakes up you need to be next to him," Devon told her. "I will."

**4: Amy's dark past **

Alex finally awoke from his long sleep. "Hey sleepy head it's about time you woke up I was worried about you." Amy gave him a glass of water. "Thanks Amy I'm just glad you're ok when you died in the simulator I almost died." Amy smiled because she knew it was true, he truly loved her. "I have never been so scared in my life; I never want that to happen never again." Alex took a sip of his water. Amy went and hugged him and Alex of course hugged back. "Thank you Alex I've never had someone care about me that much," Amy said choking back tears.

"I would protect you with my life; I promise you that." Amy was now fully crying because that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. "Are you ok Amy?" Alex asked but just let her cry on his shoulder. "Yes and no." Amy said looking at Alex's blue eyes and she kissed him; Alex was a little shocked but just embraced it. "Oh I'm sorry Alex; I didn't mean to just kiss you like that." Amy pushed her hair back to get it outta her face. "No it's ok really," Alex smiled and the two laughed. "By the way what did you mean you've never had anybody care about you that much?"

"Oh well my parents died in a fire when I was five so I grew up in a foster home." Amy replied. "Oh my God Amy I'm so sorry that happened to you," Alex held her hand and he saw into her past.

10 years ago.

"Come get your slop you little shit's," The cook said. All the kids young and old got in the line for the food which looked horrible like vomit. Around the middle stood a nine year old girl which Alex could tell was Amy. "Outta my way bitch," And the kid pushed Amy outta the way and cut in front of her. "Hey what're you doing?" Amy asked the older kid. "I'm taking my rightful spot in front of little shit's like you the little nothing's." He said turning back around.

"That's not fair," The guy sighed and turned around and slapped her. "Who says life is fair if it was none of us would be in this fuckin' position. "Yo keep the damn line moving." The cook said. "Let me help you up," The guy behind her said.

"Thank you," Amy said. "No problem I'm Peter what's your name?" Peter wanted to know. "I'm Amy it's nice to meet you Peter." The two shook hands. "Oh look at the two love birds." The jerky kid in front of Amy said. "Shut the hell up Virgil," Peter said. "Look who found a pair of balls, maybe later you can get your penis then your gender change will be complete." Virgil started laughing. The three kept going in line while everyone followed.

"Don't mind Virgil he's been in and outta homes for like seven years so he kinda thinks of himself as the king." Peter explained Virgil's being an asshole. "Wow that's why he's such a jerk," Amy said. "Yea but he didn't use to be that way he used to be semi-nice a couple years ago I wonder what happened." Peter and Amy wondered.

For the next couple weeks Amy and Peter build their relationship up and before no time the two were almost inseparable.

"Do you think will be best friends forever?" Amy asked Peter even though the two had made a pact about a week ago to do just that. "Of course there isn't anything that will tear us apart." Peter smiled. "Hey freaks," Virgil said walking by and knocking Amy's tray on the ground. "What the hell Virgil?" Peter said standing up to him. "You got something to say to me big man?" Virgil walked to about an inch away from Peter. "Yea pick up that tray you asshole." Peter said very bravely. "No Peter wait it's no big deal," Amy explained.

"You should listen to your girlfriend it may save your stupid insignificant life." Virgil started to walk away. "No someone needs to knock you down to size, so do it." Peter said and Virgil burst out laughing. "Oh that's good you little punk," Virgil said stifling his laughter. "I mean it pick up the damn tray or else!" He yelled. Virgil only started laughing harder. "Oh that's priceless." He let out one final laugh before slugging Peter across the face; Peter fell backwards onto the cafeteria floor. "Ow!" He yelled.

"Come on big man let's see what else you got." Virgil gave Peter the 'bring it on sign'. "Don't do it Peter," Amy said who was kneeling down next to him. But Peter got back up and checking his mouth to see if it was bleeding; it wasn't. So Virgil said what he had just said again; Peter lost it and lunged at him knocking him to the ground and started pounding his face in. "Take this you son-of-a-bitch!" Peter screamed and Virgil started crying told him to stop. "Peter stop!" Amy said and grabbed him off Virgil.

Peter got off Virgil who lay bawling his eyes out on the ground; he looked at his hands which were stained in blood. "What did I do?" He ran off. "Peter, wait up," Amy ran off after him. The rest of the cafeteria watched as Amy and Peter run off then they started laughing at Virgil. "Shut the fuck up you assholes!" Virgil yelled though a broken nose and several broken teeth. He ran to the bedrooms.

"Peter, are you ok?" Amy finally caught up to him. "You should ask Virgil that," Peter smiled. "What happened?"

"I don't know I just lost it when he said it a second time he's just such a prick." Peter tried to explain his blackout moment. "I know but I never expected you to do that." Amy remarked. "Yea I know me neither." The two sat there and talked for about an hour.

The rest of the day was pretty less eventful they didn't see Virgil all day but what happened that night lives in infamy in the lives of all involved and the foster home.

Amy was asleep in the girls room she awoke to the feel of a hand placed forcefully over her mouth…it was Virgil even in the dark she could tell that bastard out. "Scream and I'll kill you and Peter, understand?" Virgil said. Amy nodded through tears running down her face. "Now let's see what's under here." He threw back the covers and pulled out a knife and hovered it around her vagina. Amy was bawling now. "Oh are you afraid of the knife or the fact I'm gonna rape you?" Virgil let out a little laugh.

Virgil took off her pants. "Nice panties," Virgil remarked. "Please don't," Amy said muffled and through gasps from her bawling. "Oh that'll persuade me."

Luckily Peter walked by at this time to go to the bathroom. He noticed someone hovering above Amy. "What the fucks going on here?" Peter asked who he didn't know at the time was Virgil. "The guest of honor, Peter." Virgil said. "Virgil? Get away from her." Peter walked further into the room. "You want her come get her." Virgil laughed. "Fine!" He yelled and ran forward. Virgil turned around and stuck the knife right into his gut.

Peter fell back and the fell to his knees and slumped to the side clutching the knife. "Revenge fucker!" Amy gasped and grabbed the lamp from the side table and bashed Virgil's head in. "Bastard!" Everyone awoke to her with a lamp in her hand and Virgil on the ground next to Peter.

The cops were called a couple minutes afterwards and Peter and Virgil were taken to the hospital and Peter was placed in ICU. Amy was telling the police what happened. And with the prints on the knife they were able to confirm it. But the police wanted to check if Virgil told the same story (he didn't) so they arrested him for murder and attempted rape because Peter died.

Present day.

Amy drew her hand back. "Jesus Amy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." Alex was sitting straight up. Amy looked at her hand and back at Alex. "I gotta go," Amy replied and left. "Amy no wait a second." Alex got up even though he wasn't supposed to. He limped out into the hall after her. "Alex please don't," Amy said to him. "I have to Amy I really am sorry I didn't mean to look into your hurtful past." He continued to limp after her. "You mean too much to me for me to lose you." Alex felt the pain of his sore body so he leaned against the wall. A bunch of the people watched the two including Devon. "Please don't leave me alone." Alex pleaded."I'm sorry Alex I need a little time to myself because I tried so hard to forget my past. "Ok I understand that but you're not gonna leave are you?" Alex strained himself to stand up straight.

"No I promise Alex," Amy replied and went and kissed him quickly and left. Alex sighed and limped back to his room but was stopped by Devon. "You're not supposed to be outta your room." Devon said. "I know but I needed to talk to Amy," Alex explained his recklessness. "I know and I also know you saw her past and about Peter." Devon opened the door and Alex sat on the bed. "How do you know?"

"The same thing that you did, Alex." Devon pulled the sheets back. "It was horrible Devon. I never wanna see that again not to her."

"I know kid but she survived and is very strong but I know you gotta protect her but for now rest."

"Ok Devon." Devon left and Alex went to sleep.

**5: Bad Negotiation **

A week later after Alex was all better and they trained him for hours a day for a month. "Ok know we must set up a negotiation with Linkin and Brinkin," Devon told Alex. "Why?" Alex wanted to know while he loaded his guns. "To see if we can get them to pull their demons outta places in the city." Charlie explained as he walked to the computer. "Oh I see, so who's going?"

"We thought we'd let you lead this one alongside Amy." Captain Brumman said. "How come I get an answer from a different person each time?" Devon, Charlie and Captain Brumman all said "I don't know," at the exact same time. The three looked at each other and Alex burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Amy asked walking in on them. Alex explained. "Wow you guys very nice." Amy smiled and Alex was so happy to see that again.

"Well just to let you know I'm leading this negotiation Amy," Alex brought her up to speed. "Ok I'm sure you'll do a great job leading Alex." Amy went and sat next to him while he cleaned Traul. "Ok we want our Upper East Side cleared this time." Captain Brumman pulled a map down to show them all. "Devon and Charlie you're going with them you're the body guards to these two." Captain Brumman smiled.  
"Yea alright I don't care I wanna see Linkin and Brinkin again to remind me of how good I got it." Charlie laughed loudly.

Devon shook his head. "You are ridiculous Charlie." He rolled up a magazine and threw it at him. "What the hell." Charlie did the same and the two started physically fighting. "Calm down!" Brumman commanded. "Yessir." The two said. Alex smiled. "Are you nervous?" Alex asked Amy. "No it's not my first negotiation. Are you nervous Alex?"

"A little; I don't want anyone to get hurt." Alex continued to clean his blade. "You'll do fine I have faith in you." Amy laid her head on Alex's shoulder. "Thanks Amy," He put Traul on the table and placed his head on hers.

The group got all ready to board the helicopter and take them to the demon brother's castle on the outskirts of Manhattan.

"How come no one ever noticed the castle?" Alex looked out as they approached the castle. "It only can be seen at night and not many people go wandering the streets at night especially in the outskirts." Devon said to a zoning out Alex. "Wow that's a huge castle." Alex made an amazing observation to something that didn't need it. "Alex I have to give you something," Devon handed him what looked like a folded up old long jacket.

"What's this for?" Alex took the jacket. "It was your father's favorite jacket and he told me before he died that he wanted you to have it." Alex unfolded it and put it on. "Fits nice, thanks Devon." The group landed safely with no problems.  
"Oh by the way Alex this is Lenny he is the second in command to the reinforcements, he's gonna wait out here and send them in if we need it." Alex shook Lenny's hand. "I would be very careful with Traul and keep an eye on it so you don't lose it." Lenny said getting into the helicopter with the rest of them. The main four headed into the castle. Alex looked around at all the demons wandering around. Amy held onto Alex. "You said this wasn't your first negotiation." Alex put his arm around her to keep her close. "It's not but it's my first negotiation in here."

"Hey why aren't they attacking us or anything?"

"Well of they were to we could destroy the place and everyone in it." Devon explained the basics of a treaty between the two. "Oh ok that makes sense but we would die to," Alex replied. "Small price to pay to destroy them but we just want to negotiate not kill them." Alex didn't know what to say after that so they all kept walking up to the Great Hall.

"Were here, let us it." Devon pounded on the giant door. A group of demons opened them. "Hello again Devon and Charlie; wait who are the new ones?" Brinkin said. "This is our negotiator Amy and this is Alex Jonathan's son." Devon folded his arms and smiled. "Ah so you were chosen by Traul like your father I just hope you're more of a challenge." Brinkin and Linkin laughed heartily. Alex tried to run forward but was stopped by Devon. "Don't be stupid Alex you couldn't win." Devon said. Alex took a deep breath and stepped back. "So what do we do Alex?" Devon asked him since he was leading. "I don't know," Alex told him. Devon sighed. "Ok I'm leading. Amy you're up."

She walked up to the middle of the room. "Ok we are willing to negotiate the release some of your members from the Hell Gate if you give us back the Upper East Side." Amy stood there and looked into the beady black eyes of Brinkin who stroked his chin. "How many demons will we be given?" Brinkin asked. "Twelve if you retract your demons from the Upper East Side immediately." Brinkin continued to stroke his chin. "Twenty and I pull them out in a snap," Brinkin bargained. "Fifteen is as high as I go." Amy said. "Twenty or no deal." Amy looked back at the other three and Devon shook his head.

"Fine twenty and pull them out right now." Amy demanded. "Good and he snapped and all of them appeared in the Great Hall. "What the hell?" Alex looked around. "Leave my demons." Brinkin said. "Now your end of the deal." Brinkin said. So Amy shook her head. She put her hands together and started muttering some words he had never heard before. "Vortega yultayma gloki ard tunirt," Amy looked back up and made a backwards circling motion with her hands and a huge gust of air knocked all of them back a bit. A large black portal that Alex swore he saw before appeared.

Then Alex thought about his first time in the simulator that's what he summoned. "Isn't that what I summoned in the simulator?" Alex asked. "Yep it is." Charlie said. "Do you know what that is?" Devon asked Alex. "Um, the Hell Gate?" Alex said but soon came to the realization. "Holy shit I summoned one of them?" Alex covered his mouth because he was flabbergasted at the thought that he could do that.

"Only you opened yours a different way." Devon told him. Finally the Hell Gate was closed and the twenty demons were all near Brinkin and Linkin. "There and if we find any in the Upper East Side we'll be back with an army." Amy said walking back to her friends. "Was that a threat?" Linkin asked his brother. "What a dumb shit," Alex whispered to Charlie and Devon. "Yes he is. His brains are in his muscles." The three snickered. "Where do you think you're going?" Brinkin asked them. "If you leave you'll miss the show." Brinkin had the biggest smile Alex had ever seen on his face.

Alex then stepped forward. "What show?" Alex asked him. "Oh you know boy!" Brinkin pointed his blade towards them. "Kill them!"

All the twenty demons in the room went for them. Alex ran while unsheathing his blade and slashing a couple that got in his way. "Brinkin!" Alex ran up the throne's steppes but Linkin threw himself at Alex knocking him into the wall. "Ugh!" Linkin fell back to the floor but Alex was in the wall. When Alex was able to gain his stability back he jumped outta the wall and thrust his blade towards Linkin on the floor.

"Eat this you bastard!" But Linkin got outta the way.

The other three (well Charlie and Devon anyway) fought the remaining demons because a negotiator gets really weak after the opening of the Hell Gate. At one point three got onto Charlie making him fall to the ground but Devon punched a hole into each of their backs. "Thanks Devon." Charlie took his hand to pull him up. While he was helping up one more ran at them, the two regained their composure and uppercut the demon at the same time (knocking him up to the ceiling destroying him).

Alex had found out a system to block Linkin's attacks; three parries and a dodge seemed to work wonders. "Is that all you got?" Alex parried one more time before slashing Linkin across the face. "Ow! That not nice!" Linkin came running but Alex roundhouse kicked him knocking him to the ground; Alex held him at sword point. "Call off your demons Brinkin or I'll kill your brother!" Alex demanded. "Enough!" All the demons quit attacking the other three. "Now let my brother go!" Alex was about to let him up but Linkin obviously didn't hear him because he tried to stab Alex but Alex caught the sword and stabbed Linkin in the neck. "Linkin! No!" Alex removed the sword and ran back to his friends. "You motherfucker!" Alex was only half way to them when Brinkin launched these spike like things right passed Alex. The spikes went through the arms right leg and torso of Charlie; Alex ran to him, Devon and Amy were talking to him telling him to hold on. Alex finally got there. "Charlie I'm so sorry!" Alex was crying and so were others. "It's alright Alex I know there was nothing you could do." Charlie said weakly.

"Damn it I missed." Brinkin said. "Guess I'll have to try and shoot again." Alex held his eyes closed and then upon opening them again they were blood red and he was glowing so was Traul. Alex turned around and pointed his blade at Brinkin. "You really don't wanna do that." Alex said calmly. "Oh yes I do." This time he only launched three; Alex sheathed his blade. He punched the one closest to him shattering it he then grabbed the last two.  
"Now you will feel my wrath!" He tossed the two back at him but Brinkin and Linkin disappeared and it broke a post towards the back that held the roof together. Alex changed back. "We have to get outta here." He looked back at Charlie he could tell he was gone. "Fuck you Brinkin!" Alex yelled and the three ran away to get back to the helicopter. The trio killed only a couple demons because they had to leave and tell the captain. Finally reaching outside they ran to the helicopter only to find that all the reinforcement members were dead. "What the fuck?" Devon kneeled down next to Lenny to see how he died. "Someone shot all of these people." Alex un-holstered both of his guns just to be sure that whoever did this didn't do it to them.

"Whoever killed these people if you're still here come out." Alex heard a branch snap near the front of the copter and aimed over there only to lower them at the sight of who killed them. The other two gasped at who it was.

**6: Tricked & Betrayed**

Outta the darkness emerged Captain Brumman carrying a loaded rifle and had it aimed at Alex. "Captain?" Amy asked. "Yes it is, Amy and hello Alex and Devon." Alex re-raised his guns. "What the hell are you doing Captain?" Alex asked. "Something that shoulda been done 80 years ago, destroying Shadow Dey." The trio looked at him awkwardly. "Do you know the real reason Shadow Dey was created?" Brumman asked them.

"It isn't to combat demons?" Alex said. "Well yes but were not the hero's of this story." Captain Brumman walked closer to them. "Were the villains?" Alex thought aloud. "Yes we are; we killed Harbinger not Linkin and Brinkin."

"What?" Amy gasped. Devon stood up. "You're lying." Devon said looking very sternly at Brumman. "Oh no, I am not; we killed to him so we could take control of the Hell Gate." Captain Brumman looked like he was about ready to shoot them. Devon walked in front of his view. "Put your gun down." Devon took a hold of the gun.

"Let go Devon." Brumman demanded. Devon pulled out a gun and held it to his head. "No drop the gun or else," Devon commanded. Brumman sighed. "Fine, you guys win; continue to kill the ones that are trying to help." Brumman let go of the gun and Devon handed it back to Amy. "How could you kill all your friends in cold blood?" Devon pushed the gun further into his temple and cocked the gun. "Because all villains deserve to die and I was the only one who knew and could do it." Devon smiled and took the gun of his head. "You are so damn stupid; were you persuaded by Brinkin?" Devon asked. "He didn't need to."

"Answer the question!" Devon screamed and pistol whipped him. "You think you beating me will get me to tell you." Devon took the gun and pointed it at his knee and shot. "Oh God that hurt!" Brumman yelled as he fell to the ground. "You wanna tell me now?" Devon kneeled down. Alex holstered his guns because Devon obviously had this under control. "Bite me!" Brumman said and spit in his face. "I won't but this bullet will." Then Devon shot his other knee then stuck the gun in the wound. "Ah!"

"That feel good?" Devon laughed. Brumman continued to scream. "Now you wanna answer my question?" Devon asked. "Fine he did tell me; when I first started I got captured and I promised him to kill all of them for the truth so I did." Devon removed the gun from the wound. "See was that so hard?" Devon wiped off the gun and holstered it in the back of his pants. "Are you gonna help me?"

"Oh yea, you cooperated." Devon took the rifle from Amy. "Wait what are you doing?" Brumman stuck his hand in front of his head. "You sold us out you son of a bitch!" He pointed it at him. "I'm sorry Brinkin screwed with my head!" Brumman pleaded for forgiveness. "Did any of the people who you killed beg for forgiveness?" Devon asked. "I don't know."

"Liar!" Devon yelled. "No please God don't I don't remember!" Brumman continued to plead. "Oh my God you are the biggest baby!" Devon continued to yell at Brumman. "I'm so sorry if I could take it back I would.

"No you wouldn't!" Devon was tired of playing games with him. "Yes I would I swear I would!" Brumman was bawling. "Now tell me the truth did they beg?" Brumman took a break from bawling to reply. "Yes! They pleaded and begged and cried and I still killed them I'm so sorry."

"You're the most pathetic human being I've ever met," Devon remarked. "I know!" And then a bang rang in the air just like the night Alex met Devon. Alex held Amy in his arms and kept her from watching. "Now you know," Devon said throwing the gun down.

"Come on guys let's get outta here." Alex opened his eyes because he had his closed to and saw Brumman's head splattered everywhere. "Oh my God," Alex whispered. Amy tried to look. "No Amy you don't wanna see that, come on." The other two got on the helicopter. "You do know how to fly this right?" Alex wondered. "Yea I do," Devon said.

The three took off and flew back to headquarters. Then someone stared to talk on the CB. "Brumman did you take care of the pests?" All of them knew at once who it was. "I'm sorry Brumman isn't here at the moment can I take a message?" Devon asked and Brinkin laughed. "Ah looks like Brumman wasn't able to finish the job so what did you do with him?" Brinkin pondered. "I shot him in the head." Devon waited for Brinkin to reply.

"I shoulda recruited you." Brinkin laughed again. "You can't manipulate me." Devon replied. "You're probably right."

"I know I'm right and I'm coming after you; so did Linkin survive?" Devon asked. "Yea it takes more than a stab in the neck to kill my brother and by the way my members are on their way to destroy the Upper East Side." Brinkin laughed more maniacally than Devon had ever heard him before. "Then we may have to do something about that." Devon ripped the CB radio out and threw it outta the copter. "What are we gonna do?" Alex asked. "This ship has a Gatling gun attached to the left side; I need you to use it on the demons." Alex nodded his head and mounted the gun.

As soon as they got to the Upper East Side they didn't see any demons so they went lower to look around. When they still didn't find any demons they landed. "I think we got tricked." Devon said.

"If we did I'm gonna be really pissed." Alex added getting off the gun. Amy got outta the helicopter and looked around. Alex looked over at her she was pale as can be and looked really sick. "Amy are you ok?" Alex walked over and put his arm around her shoulder. She shook her head. "Is it because of Brumman?" Alex asked.

"Charlie and Brumman two of my friends were killed tonight this was a horrible night." Amy started breathing heavily. "I know but at least the three of us are still alive even if we did lose Charlie." Now Alex looked down and felt sick. "It's all my fault Charlie is dead!" Alex yelled and tears started to fall down his cheek not a lot just a little. "No it's not Alex." Devon said and walked up to him he grabbed him by the collar and put his face in Alex's. "It's Brinkin's fault because he tried to kill you and missed." Devon said as calm as possible. Alex shook his head in agreement. "Good so let's get outta here because it looks like there are no demons here." But as soon as he said that they were surrounded. Alex drew Traul and Devon pulled out the gun he threatened Brumman with. "This is bullshit I can't believe this!" Alex rushed forward stabbing the first one he could get to but then thought of something. He sheathed Traul and un-holstered his guns and ran and jumped off of one and unleashed a fury of bullets till he was out. "Yea bitches taste my fury!"

Devon carefully aimed and shot each one of his twelve bullets into twelve demons heads. "Ok now were outta bullets what are we gonna do now?" Devon asked. Then the two heard a long firing of bullets and saw Amy took the Gatling gun.

"Holy shit duck!" Alex said pulling Devon to the ground to avoid the barrage of bullets Amy was firing. "Yea go Amy!" The two cheered as demons kept trying to jump on them but got blown away. "Turn it the other way Amy!" So she did and Alex drew Traul. Then Alex just started slaying demons left and right. "God am I good or what?" Devon was beating the shit outta them with his hands. The two fighting the right weren't killing as many as Amy was on the left. But Amy eventually ran outta bullets but now all of them were on the right. "I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Alex bragged. Devon smiled as he kicked a demons head in.

Before too long the remaining demons ran away. "Many are all demons such courage less assholes?" Alex asked. "Pretty much," Devon answered. "Don't be too sure." A voice from behind said. The two turned around and Brinkin had a hand over Amy's mouth and one of those spikes coming outta his wrist pointed at her head. "Amy!" Alex yelled. "Yes it's your precious little negotiator." He licked her left cheek.

"Let her go you motherfucker!" Alex yelled. "No! I don't think I will if it pisses you off that much!" Brinkin said and laughed. Alex started to move forward. "Uh-uh stay where you are or this little bitch gets her brain on that wall over there." Brinkin cackled. Brinkin pushed the spike a little into her head but not enough to make her bleed.

"You almost killed my brother; I should kill this little bitch!" Brinkin yelled. "You killed my father and one of my friends! I shoulda killed your brother!" Alex screamed. "That's what they told you but if you wanna know the truth I can tell you it." Brinkin said.

"I don't fuckin' believe you!" Alex yelled at Brinkin. "Then your father will never be able to rest easy because his son won't have known what happened." Alex clenched his fists.

"If you wanna save your little beauty kill Devon!" Brinkin said. "What!" Alex said. "Your buddy was the one who killed him." Alex's eyes were as wide as they had ever been. Alex looked at Devon. "Is that why you didn't like to talk about him?" Alex asked. "Don't listen to that shithead!" Devon yelled and pointed at Brinkin.

Alex was breathing hard. Alex grabbed him by the collar. "Then why don't you tell me why you don't like talking about him?" Alex was talking through clenched teeth. "Alright I did it! I killed your father but only because he became a demon like them." Alex let go of his shirt and punched him across the face. "You bastard Devon!" He started pounding on him. Then he pulled out his .44 Magnum and put one bullet in and cocked the gun.

"Yes kill Devon the man who killed your father!" And without any thought and no pause he turned his gun to Brinkin and pulled the trigger shooting him in the chest. Amy ran over to Alex. "You'll regret this Alex! I swear to you." Then he disappeared again. "Bring it Brinkin I'm not afraid of you!"

Alex holstered his gun. "Thank you Alex!" Amy kissed him several times and hugged him holding him as close as possible. "I had to do something I made a promise." Alex said. Then the two looked over at Devon who was getting off the ground. "Let me help you." Alex helped him up but soon got pushed away. "Hey man I'm sorry about beating the hell outta you but I had to make it look convincing." Alex explained. "I know but Brinkin brought back some painful memories," Devon said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"What're you talking about?" Alex asked. "Your father…almost killed me," Devon said. "What?" Alex asked. "Jonathan fell victim of Brinkin's trickery and beat me and almost killed me but I was able to snap him outta it." Devon turned towards them. "I don't believe this so did you really kill my father?" Alex looked a little lost. "I did I'm so sorry but he had lost it and went crazy."

"Oh my God…" Alex couldn't find any words to say at this very moment. Alex walked away. "Alex where are you going?" Amy asked. "Why didn't you tell me Devon?" Amy asked him. "I didn't think that anyone would ever find out so I didn't find a need for it." Devon replied. "Jesus Devon you're an idiot." Amy said and walked after Alex. After like a minute he went after both of them. "Amy wait up, I'm sorry I didn't want to do it but he woulda killed us all if he joined Brinkin and Linkin." Devon ran up to her.

"Even so you coulda told someone, like me." Amy said. "Well you both know now," Devon remarked. "Yea 19 years after the fact," Amy retorted. "I truly am sorry but I did tell people." Devon rubbed his head. "Oh yea who did you tell?" Amy looked and Devon sighed and told her the names. "Brumman, Charlie and Anne." Devon said. "My mother knew?" Amy seemed a little shocked.

"Yea she did because I trusted her along with the others." Devon revealed. "You are aware all of them are dead?" Amy made note. Devon thought about it. "Maybe Brinkin didn't try to kill Alex tonight maybe he did try to kill Charlie?" Devon thought. Then Amy joined in on the thinking. "Did they ever find a reason for the fire that killed your parents?" Devon asked. "No they thought it was because of a candle but I never bought that." Amy said.

"Maybe he's trying to kill all the people who knew." Devon pondered on that. "But why?" Amy started calling out Alex's name. "I don't know but all the people killed tonight except for the recruits knew about me killing Jonathan."

"Maybe they wanna kill all the people who know because he isn't dead." Devon said. "But how can that be?" Amy asked. "I don't know but it's not like we kept the body; this could be why they want to get the last blade, to open the Hell Gate and retrieve Jonathan's tortured soul and make him help Brinkin and Linkin to destroy Shadow Dey along with the world." Devon stopped when he saw Alex. "There he is." The two ran for him. "Alex are you ok?" Amy asked.

"Yea beside my friend killed my father." Alex said in monotone. "Alex I wish I could take it back." Devon said. "I bet you could." Alex said still in monotone. "We wouldn't be in the middle of this war if I hadn't killed him because your father woulda grown stronger and killed us all." Devon explained how bad his father was. "I understand Devon you did it for us all but I still wish I coulda known my father."

"Well if Brinkin gets a hold of Traul were all gonna meet your father again real soon." Devon replied. "What?" Alex asked. "Brinkin is killing off all the people who knew your father was killed by Devon so that the walk into a trap and he can kill all of Shadow Dey." Amy summarized their long talk.

"That's unbelievable how would that even work?" Alex asked. "Well if everyone thought that Linkin didn't kill him than everyone would know that there was someone who was turning our people into demons from the inside of the society and then he wouldn't be able to control them because they would take precaution from his tricks." Devon explained Brinkin's plan. "Damn he's smart!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yea we gotta do something." Devon said. "But what?" Amy asked "Well first we gotta go back to headquarters."

**7: The plan **

Back at headquarters the crew told everyone what had happened. "Damn what the hell are we gonna do?" Burt asked. "That's the next part is to figure out our plan to stop this because now Brinkin has us three who know but he doesn't know you guys know so we got him by the short hairs." Alex said. "But if he gets Traul or Amy then he can get my father's soul and we'd all be fucked then." Devon added.

"If you guys need us we'll be in the meeting room thinking of something."Alex informed them. The three headed there. "Ok I'm at a loss at what to do." Devon said. "I'm with you on that." Alex agreed. "I got something," Amy said outta the blue. "What is it Amy?" Alex asked. "Well we could pretend to be one of Brinkin's followers that are inside Shadow Dey; it would be a setup." Amy proposed. "But wouldn't he know who was one of his followers?" Alex said.

"Not necessarily if one of his original followers like Brumman were to trick one he wouldn't know that one but that person can't be any of us three." Devon explained Amy's plan to Alex. "Oh I see but if it isn't one of us three who will it be." The three thought and all came to one conclusion: Jason the new guy. All three then had to go find him so they started asking around. Finally after twenty long minutes they tracked him down in the computer room.

"Jason where are you kid?" Devon asked. "I'm here sir." Jason said right next to Devon. "Oh good." Alex slapped Devon. "I didn't know what he looked like." Devon whispered to Alex. Alex and Amy sighed. "Real nice job Devon," Alex remarked. After a real quick pause he said, "Shut up." Devon shook Jason's hand. "Hi what can I do for you sir?" Devon smiled. "I need you to come with us on a negotiation."

"Uh ok sir but do you really want me to do it?" Jason asked he also thought it in his head. "Yes I do you are the perfect candidate." Devon replied. "Ok what do I have to do in the negotiation?" Jason wondered. Alex rubbed his hands together. "We need you to pretend to give me over to them like you were possessed by Brinkin." Alex told him plan A. "Oh I don't know." Jason was a little scared. "You don't really have a choice," Alex said. Devon started biting on his nails.

"But that's not fair," Jason replied. "No it's not but we need to take them down one at a time," Devon just had to say. "Well how is this plan supposed to work?" Jason asked with a tone. "Here's how I see it: Linkin takes me while Brinkin fulfills his end of the deal and I kill Linkin and get the second blade and stop my father from coming back." Alex waited for a response. Jason licked the back of his front teeth. "That plan is never gonna work," Jason replied but he sounded like a dick if there ever was one. "Yes it will," Amy said. But of course she's gonna say it'll work she came up with it.

They couldn't persuade him so they threatened him. "If you don't do this, we may have to tell people you really are possessed by Brinkin and see what they have to say about it." Jason had a shocked look on his face he shoulda known if someone can't be persuaded then they use threats. "Ok fine I'll do it." Jason sighed. "Good come on let's get ready," Devon said leading him back to the meeting room to explain negotiation procedure. "I really wish I didn't have to threaten you but if you fuck us in negotiation we will be forced to take you down." Devon shrugged his shoulders as if to say sorry but true.

"Shit that's a little extreme don't you think?" Jason panicked. "No not for who were dealing with," Alex chimed in. "Ok to make you look like you were possessed by Brinkin," Devon said ecstatic. Alex and Amy looked at him a little scared. "Well how are we supposed to do that?" Jason asked. Devon chuckled and licked his bottom lip from side to side in a fast motion. "I don't like the look of that…"

Devon started putting make up on him: eye shadow and a little face powder to make him look paler.

"Magnificent job if I do say so myself," Devon let out a hearty laugh to stroke his ego. Alex sighed and placed his face in his hands. "This is why you shouldn't drink the bong water Devon," Alex said sarcastically. "Shut up Alex; don't make me do you too." Devon gave Jason a mirror to check himself out. "I look like my mother!" Jason exclaimed.

"No need to worry this will go off without a hitch, I promise." Devon turned to the other two. "So what do you think?" Devon wanted their honest opinion. "I think he looks like his mother," Alex joked. "I will…kill you Alex." Devon smiled a devious smile. "Gotcha Devon." Alex gave thumbs up. Amy laughed and told him, "Not too bad Devon are you going into like a beauty school?" Amy asked.

"Hardy har har." Devon jested. "Now we need to get in contact with Brinkin and Linkin," Devon planned their next move. "How do you expect to do that?" Jason asked parting his hair to the left side. "What the hell are you doing?" Alex wondered. "Uh, nothing," Jason spoke nervously and put the mirror down. "They have webcam in there castle so we can get in touch," Devon explained. "Ok if that works but you're not gonna make the call are you?"

Devon shook his head. "You are," Devon pointed at him. "Why not Amy?" Jason wanted to know. "Because he knows that Alex loved her and she would never turn him in." Jason let out the world's longest sigh. "Again sorry this has to be done for the safety of the planet." Devon looked down at his feet. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish this fuckin' war would end and we can all go back to peaceful lives ya know?" Devon let his feelings be known. "Yea of course we know come on this is not a life I would wish on anyone," Amy replied.

"Yea it does suck but we made all these friends and I wouldn't give that up for anything the whole Brinkin killing everyone I could do without." Alex pointed out. "Good point but back to the issue at hand to get a hold of Brinkin let's go."

They called up the brothers and Alex, Amy and Devon hid in a corner and no one else was in the room. "Hello Shadow Dey member what can I do you shit's for?" Brinkin appeared on the screen with a smile as always. "Hello Brinkin I have something you want but it'll cost ya." Jason stood tall and held a steady voice. "Oh ya what is it?" Brinkin was had a little displeasure in his eyes because he didn't like being talked to like that.

"I will give you Alex and Traul if you give back all of New York," Jason lied. "Hmm you want a lot from me for such a hefty price; anything else could you give me?" Brinkin was interested now. "Like what, pray tell, else would you like?" Jason pondered on all the things he could ask for and didn't like any of them. "I want Devon and the little negotiator bitch!" Brinkin demanded.

"…No I will only give you Alex and Traul and if you don't want those two then go fuck yourself!" Jason yelled and flipped Brinkin off. Jason turned off the cam. "What the fuck man!" Alex screamed. "Don't worry I know guys like him he will give in to our demands."Jason said. Alex sighed, crossed his arm and shook his head. "As long as you know what you're doing; I won't stop you." Alex stepped back into the corner. After only a couple minutes Brinkin called back. "No one talks to me like that! I like you kid what's your name?" Brinkin asked. "Its Jason sire," Jason introduced himself and bowed. "Very nice Jason and I'll take you upon your offer because I like you so where do you wanna meet?" Jason thought about it. "Brooklyn Bridge tomorrow night," Jason told him.

"Very well tomorrow night Jason." Brinkin nodded and turned off the cam.

Jason let out a very long breath.

"Damn Jason good job!" Alex exclaimed at his marvelous performance. All three started clapping and patting him on the back. "Thanks God I feel like I'm gonna shit my pants," Jason joked at his nervous stomach. All of a sudden Jason ran out to the bathroom because he was gonna get sick. "Ugh that's nasty," Alex said observantly. "Gee ya think Alex?" Alex threw Devon a nasty look to show he was pissed.

"So now we just gotta wait till tomorrow and you're absolutely 100 percent sure this will work?" Devon asked Amy. "Well 94 percent sure," Amy replied. "That's good enough for me."

**8: Linkin's death **

The four plus the other recruits and Burt shuttled into their stealth jet and took off for the Brooklyn Bridge. "Wouldn't there be people on the Brooklyn Bridge since it's not secluded?" Alex asked. "People more or less disappear when the demons are out except for us because we have some sorta protective spell over us or something like that." Devon went and hid off to the side (as did everyone else) so that Jason could take Alex alone to Brinkin and Linkin. "Ok Brinkin I've got your prize right here," Jason yelled from the front part of the bridge to where they were about in the middle.

"Good now I'll be able to kill both of the Brannigan's!" Brinkin started cackling and Linkin joined in but his was more of like a deep inhaling of a chicken. "Yes you can sire!" Jason edged closer and closer to Brinkin and Linkin. Alex took a deep breath when they were like seven yards away.

"Here you go," Jason said to Brinkin and dropped Alex on to the ground. "He is alive correct?" Brinkin looked a little pissed. Jason nodded his head. "I wouldn't kill him before getting him to you," Jason told him. "Linkin take him back to the car; I'll be there soon," Brinkin commanded him. "Yea Brinkin I cans do that." Linkin picked up Alex's body and headed towards the other end of the bridge.

"Now your end of the deal," Jason said. "Yes you want New York back I suppose I can go terrorize some other state." Brinkin smiled his dark, dirty smile and laughed. Brinkin snapped his finger and you could see all these dark lightning like bolts shoot up and towards Manhattan. "Wow that was amazing." Jason applauded his immense power. "Thank you nice doing business with you," Brinkin replied. Brinkin shook his hand and Jason looked like he was being shocked. "Never talk to me like that again!" After Brinkin yelled this Jason erupted in to a pool of blood; everyone watched this and where blown away. "Oh no, fuckin' way!" Devon yelled and ran out shooting at Brinkin and everyone else followed.

Linkin had turned around to see his brother being fired at when Alex broke free of his grip. "It's you and I now Linkin, your brother can't help you!" Alex unsheathed Traul and Linkin drew Drake. "Ok you die now annoying man!" Linkin yelled. The two ran at each other blades clashing were all you could hear over there. Linkin kept smashing Alex but he was able to block from above until he rolled outta the way and Drake got stuck in the ground. But that didn't stop Linkin he just went charging at him.

At the other end Brinkin was calling up demons to block him but they disappeared as soon as they were called. So he started shooting his spikes and he was able to kill a couple of recruits. "Damn you shitheads! I'll kill ya all of ya!" Brinkin went berserk over this. Brinkin was firing like crazy hitting practically everyone but some people were smart enough to hit the deck.

Alex was getting tossed around by Linkin like he was a crazed giant ape. "Grah!" He would randomly yell and pick Alex up before he could get up. "Shit! I gotta do something!" Alex was luckily enough able to land near Drake. Alex tried to pull it outta the ground but it was stuck pretty well, so Alex came up with a plan. He would wait for Linkin to come running at him and he'd roll outta the way and he'd knock the blade outta the ground. Linkin started at him and right before impact he rolled knocking the blade partially in the air. Alex ran and jumped for it but so did Linkin; Alex kicked him back but he grabbed Alex's leg but he was able to catch it with his left and pushing it together with Traul a huge bright light came from the blade. Alex looked at it for the most part it looked the same but now the side looked like a scythe. Linkin stood blinded with his arm up; Alex swung down and cut his right arm off. "Ow!" Linkin bellowed. Then with a diagonal upward slash Linkin fell to his knees.

Brinkin stopped everything and so did the Shadow Dey members to look at Brinkin. "Linkin! No!" Brinkin yelled and stuck his hand out for him but Linkin was no more. Demon brothers are actually kind of connected at the hip so if one dies the others feel the pain but don't die they actually get stronger they get the brothers powers and strength. "Fuck you Shadow Dey I hope you know this…means…war!" Brinkin bellowed and flew off like his minions.

Alex still on the other side wiped the blood from his mouth and tore off his jacket because it was ruined. "I'm gonna be sore in the morning," He joked walking towards everyone. He held the new Traul at his side because he would need a new sheath. They all were looking at the new Traul. "Hey guys…" Alex didn't get to finish because he looked at all the dead bodies and the blood and just vomited. "Fuck this is what happened when you battled Brinkin alone?" Alex was astonished he had never seen anything like that before not in any video game or movie. "I hope you know if 20 men can't take down one guy how the hell am I supposed to do it?" Alex asked them but was looking at Devon. "Because you're stronger than all of us." Devon smiled, stepped forward and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks that helped a lot you unhelpful asshole," Alex said sarcastically. "But shit look were down by more than half we got you and Burt plus like five recruits left from fighting him that's seven people by the way where's Jason?" Devon looked back at the large puddle of blood. "You see that very large puddle of blood?" Alex saw it right away. "Yea so?" Alex shrugged his shoulders. "That was at one point Jason," Devon replied. "Oh my God…" Alex through up because that was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. "Dude, not on my new shoes!" Devon yelled. The remaining members got back on the plane and headed to headquarters

"We want you all to know 13 members died today so we were lucky to have made it out alive; also Linkin has been killed." Everyone shouted and started dancing around. "We need to have a party!" One member shouted. "What do you say Captain?" Alex looked at Devon who smiled at the name. "Yea let's party!"

**9: A Helluva Party **

So Shadow Dey commenced with the party that the new Captain Devon allowed. Three recruits went out and picked up all the stuff to have a good party: beer, punch, streamers, snacks, and games.

After a long night of setting up and preparations the group threw the party the next night. "Oh my God this party will be fun!" Amy talked excitedly with Alex. "If it weren't for you this wouldn't have happened." She hugged him. "It wasn't that big of a deal beating Brinkin is what's gonna be a bitch to do because he has the strength of all three brothers now." Alex scratched his nose and thought.

"Don't worry we'll all be there to help you!" Amy jumped up and down to help bring up Alex's morale. "Thanks Amy," Alex said and kissed her but that soon turned into a passionate, romantic, and long kiss. "Wow that was the best kiss ever," Alex said as the two put their heads together. "I so agree Alex," Amy whispered. "Look out, coming through!" Burt yelled at Alex and Amy. "Watch it Burt or I'll come over there and kick your ass," Alex threatened Burt. "I'm so scared." Burt retorted.

Alex scoffed at him. "Hey Alex here is your new sheath," Frank Burt's new assistant said. "Thanks Frank, give my praise to Burt." Alex immediately put Traul in the new sheath and placed it in his room, then came back to the party.

A band was now on the stage. "Are you ready to party?" The lead singer said. "Yea!" Everyone in the room screamed their response. "Good then let's get down to it!" He started out on a pretty hard rock song.

After the first song and a lotta nerdy jump dancing, Alex went to grab a cold one. "Amy you want anything?" Alex shouted over the music. "What?" Amy shouted back. "Do you want anything to drink?" He tried to shout louder which he couldn't. "Oh yea thanks Alex could you get me some punch?" Instead of yelling a response which she probably wouldn't have heard he just nodded. So he went to grab some punch and think but unable to thanks to the blaring music in the background.

He pushed his way through to get the drink to Amy. "Here you go," Alex said. "While you were gone I asked if we could have a slow song." Amy smiled and took the drinks to put them on the closest table to them. "Ok I wanna dedicate this next song to the perfect couple: Alex and Amy here's one for you," The lead singer announced. And the two started to dance to the smooth slow song. "Isn't this nice Alex it's like were the only two in the world," Amy said. "Yea I wish it were that way," Alex replied. "I know it would be nice huh." Amy placed her head on Alex's shoulder.

Some started to dance like that while others just watched. "When you're with me I'll never be scared and never be defeated." Amy whispered into Alex's right ear. "I feel the same," Alex replied to her extremely sweet sentiment. "I know that was kinda cliché but it's the truth." Alex kinda laughed and held her closer.

After the slow song the two grabbed their drinks and found seats and sat to talk.

The crew enjoyed their party but it eventually came to an end. "Well that was fun don't ya think?" Devon asked all of them when he walked on to the stage. "Hell yes it was!" Half of the people in the room yelled that; the other half couldn't due to the fact they were drinking. "Well now we gotta clean up because we can't let our guard down because who knows when Brinkin could attack." Devon clapped and told everyone to get back to work.

About half way through the cleaning a knock came at the door, so one of the recruits took care of it. "Yea what do you want?" And the recruit gasped and was blown away from the door and the door and half the wall was blown up. "Hello Shadow Dey it's good to finally see where you operate," Brinkin walked in through the big hole in the wall looking ten times stronger. "Oh shit!" Alex yelled under his breath. He tried to run to his room to get Traul but Brinkin saw him. "Alex! Where are you going?" Brinkin walked in further and was attacked by recruits but that didn't do anything he just knocked them away. "I'm not going anywhere but what are you doing out right now its light?" Alex asked. "Since you killed Linkin my strength went through the roof and I gave that to my little minions it turned us into day walkers you know but we can be out during night making us unstoppable." Brinkin explained the concept.

"Ah well that sucks." Alex ran up and jump kicked him (which did nothing to harm him). "Oh fuck that hurt!" He yelled when he got back to the ground. "Good." Brinkin knocked him away like a ragdoll. "Get him!" Devon yelled and everyone went after him but most resulted in being put into a wall. "What do you want Brinkin?" Devon asked. "Her!" Brinkin grabbed Amy and Alex ran and grabbed Brinkin by the arm and smashed him into the ground.

"Well did I touch a nerve or two?" Brinkin got up. "Stay away from her it's me you want!" Alex stood in front of Amy. "Don't flatter yourself Alex not everything is about you." Brinkin noticed Alex was glowing again. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm me and you better leave or I swear I'll kill you right now!" Alex barked out. "Fine but you'll regret killing my brother." He flew through the roof breaking it killing 30 to 40 people. "Devon are you ok?" Alex asked trying to see him through the rubble and dust. "Yea search for anyone still alive," Devon commanded.

After an hour of searching they found ten alive plus another ten that were alive but injured. Alex ran into the street where a huge crowd had gathered to see what was going on. "Somebody call 9-1-1," Alex said. They all just looked at him. "Now!" Alex screamed and about three different people did. "What just happened?" One of the people in the crowd asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Alex said looking back at the building and Amy, Devon and Burt came out. "Did anybody at all call 9-1-1?" Devon asked.

"Tell us what happened." One shouted over another. "Ok I'll tell you," Alex said to them and sighed then told them the entire story all the way up till now.

"Wow that's an amazing story and really all you can believe when that giant guy came flying through your roof." One of them said. "Yea I know." Finally the police, ambulance, and fire fighters all got there to help the injured. "So does someone wanna tell me what happened here?" But instead of Alex, Amy, Devon, or Burt saying anything one member of the watchers told the officer what happened. "What? Are you joking?" The officer asked. "No were members of a secret society who battle demons at night but they now have the ability to come out during the day," Alex explained further.

"How are we supposed to believe this crazy shit?" The officer still looked unconvinced. "Because it's true and you gotta believe us or New York will be destroyed, were at war with the leader of the demons, Brinkin, and he will follow through so we have to beat him and save the city but we lost a lotta members so we really need everyone's help." Alex even got down on his knees and pleaded. "Get up kid, don't make a fool of yourself," Officer said. Alex looked at his name tag and it said Harley. "Please Officer Harley…" Alex started but was interrupted. "Sir we got a report of flying creatures attacking the Empire State Building," 2nd in command Officer Gate said. Harley looked back at the four of them. "Ok now you're gonna tell us how to kill these bastards." Harley opened the back door of the police car. "Burt go to the hospital the three of us can handle it," Devon ordered. "Yes sir." Burt got in the ambulance and headed to the hospital while the other three plus Harley and Gate headed to the Empire State Building.

The demons flew in and out of the building breaking anything they could and killing everyone they could. "Shit it's worse than I expected!" Harley exclaimed. "Give me that!" Harley took the megaphone from the negotiator. "Please stop what you are doing or we will open fire." Then Brinkin flew out. "Ha ha ha don't make me laugh little worms!" Brinkin inhaled and shot a fireball straight for the car with Alex, Amy, and Devon in it. "Quick get outta the car!" Harley yelled through the megaphone. All three hurriedly left the car and watched it blow up. "Goddamn it!" Harley yelled. "Open fire!" He yelled and the S.W.A.T. team and every cop started shooting.

"Wait let us deal with it," Alex said. "Sorry kid no can do I can't let three people go on a suicide mission with these things." Alex sighed and ran over to the building with Devon. "Just take care of Amy," Alex said. But Amy took one of the M-16 rifles and ran over there with Alex and Devon who were already inside. "Wait up!" Amy caught up with them. "Amy what are you doing here?" Devon asked. "I'm gonna help you because two people can't take on all those demons and I'm a good shot." Alex did agree with her on that. "If you're sure, you can come with us." Alex gave in because they didn't have time they had to get up to the top floor.

**10: A Letter from a friend **

The three got to the top floor (102nd floor). Amy had her gun aimed and looked everywhere and so did Alex and Devon. The wind blew through what was left of the curtains and blew the papers all over the place. "They tore the hell outta this place, I wonder why?" Alex wondered. "Why attack a small building if you want attention," Devon replied. "Good point but where did they go?" The three looked everywhere and could not find the demons.

"I doubt they got scared off not if there under Brinkin's control." Amy remarked. "That's for damn sure!" Alex and Devon said almost simultaneously. Then almost as if popping outta nowhere all the demons came flying in and the group opened fired. Alex turned over a desk to take cover. "Under here!" He yelled out to Amy and Devon (who went over as quickly as they could). They reloaded as fast as they got over there then opened fire again. Some hit other didn't but it was like a never ending barrage of demons. "I told you I'd make you pay, Alex!" Brinkin flew in. "Fuck you Brinkin fight me like a man!" Alex stood up and holstered his guns, jumped over the table and got up close and personal with Brinkin. "Oh Alex I can't wait to rip that smug fuckin' face off," Brinkin calmly retorted.

"I feel the same for you, Brinkin." Brinkin grabbed a hold of his face and squeezed. Alex quickly drew his gun and shot him in the gut. "How'd that feel?" Alex said as Brinkin fell backwards. Brinkin let out his signature chuckle while Alex watched him get back up with no wound. "What the fuck?"  
"You really can't kill me now," Brinkin drew his blade Spektor which was made to terrify anyone to the bone. Alex drew Traul and held it ready to fight Brinkin. "You ready?" Brinkin popped his knuckles and got into his battle position. "Get ready to face the wrath of the man who killed your brother!"

Alex ran and did a downward slash which didn't go through because Brinkin blocked it. "Get ready to face a real demon!" Brinkin bellowed. Brinkin just started pouring it on with slashes here and there and then would wait for Alex to regain his balance to unleash another wave of crazy attacks.

"Shit, I don't know if Alex can take it," Amy said to Devon looking over the table. Alex sent a thrust but Brinkin parried it and Alex almost fell over the edge of the building (Alex stood on his tip toes at the edge but got back inside the building). "You ok for another round?" Brinkin asked smirking. "Yea let's go." Alex ran forward again only to get blocked, parried, and dodged. But finally he was able to slash him although it was a cut to the left shoulder but that healed quickly.

"This is so unfair I can't win you cheating bastard!" Alex screamed and went crazy just throwing blows he knew would be unsuccessful but for some reason he did it anyway. "What are we gonna do?" Amy asked Devon who was reloading his gun. "The only thing I can think of to do." Amy looked at him scared.

"Soon your father will be able to join us soon and rule next to me as a minion of course," Brinkin circled around Alex who was catching his breath. "No he won't!" Alex rammed him into a wall. "You know why I left Shadow Dey's hideout and came here?" Brinkin posed the question. "No but I know you're gonna tell me." Alex held Traul up to his throat. "Because fighting you there would have been no fun with all those others here we can battle each other without any pests," Brinkin answered his own question. "Those pests were living people who for the most part had a great life ahead of them after Shadow Dey but ended up dying by a fuckin' roof falling on his head." Alex took Traul away from Brinkin's throat and held is left arm against his throat hoping to squeeze out the last breath.

"You can't choke me I don't have lungs." Brinkin pushed Alex away. "Come on how about another round before dying," Brinkin offered. "Yea sure, why not?" Alex bowed as if getting ready to dance. "Oh can I really have this dance, that is so thoughtful," Brinkin joked and bowed like Alex. Alex charged but this time with a plan. Brinkin attacked first Alex parried and when Brinkin was turned around Alex shot him in the back. When Brinkin was recovering from the gunshot Alex stabbed him in the chest. "Don't insult me kid." Alex pulled Traul out and stepped back.

"Can you be killed at all?" Alex asked. "Oh yea but I'm not going to tell you." Alex blew air out his nose to let Brinkin know he was pissed. "Is that supposed to frighten me?" Brinkin asked and he broke down laughing.

"What are you doing?" Amy wanted to know because Devon was acting all mysterious. "I'm sorry Amy but it has to be done if not by me then who else." Devon kissed Amy on the head. Devon stood up and started shooting Brinkin at first from the side but he turned and so he shot him in the chest; after losing all of his bullets Devon charged him pushing him out the building as the plummeted 102 stories Devon started punching Brinkin in the face. "There is no way you could survive this!" Devon yelled and Brinkin just smiled taking the blows.

"No!" Amy ran and looked over the edge as Devon fell to his death; Alex was still in shock up against the wall where he was when he was talking to Brinkin. "What the hell just happened?" Alex asked and Amy ran for the elevator. "Are you coming?" Alex looked up at her then as if struck by lightning he got back to the real world and headed for the elevator.

They tried to get to the bottom as quick as possible. Devon and Brinkin were actually still fighting in the air when the two got about half way down. "It's you who won't survive Devon," Brinkin said. "I know I didn't plan on living but if someone's killer is killed then that soul can rest easily at last!" Devon yelled. Brinkin realized Devon's plan and tried to start flying.

"You can't fly with this much weight if you survive your plan is done for his tortured soul can rest in peace." Brinkin let out this blood curdling scream and grabbed Devon. "Then you die alone!" Brinkin threw Devon off of him. "Goodbye Alex and Amy!" He screamed right before impact; the hit broke every bone in his body and transformed him into a form of goo.

As soon as the doors to the elevator opened those two shot outta there like bullets for the front door. Harley was out front with a bunch of others looking at Devon's destroyed body; then Alex and Amy walked through the door and Amy just broke down, fell to her knees and bawled. Alex closed his eyes several times trying to suppress the tears for the loss of his best friend. "Damn it…" Was all Alex got out before falling to the ground next to Amy and started fully crying. "Where the hell is Brinkin?" Alex stood up and demanded to know. "He flew off letting this guy fall to the ground," Harley recalled.

"What the hell was your plan you knew this would never work," Alex said to his dead glob of a friend. Alex pinched in between his eyes then let out a pretty long sigh. "Ok now will you help us defeat Brinkin and his army now that you know what he's capable of doing," Alex said through a breaking voice. "Yea come back to the station we'll talk to the captain and see what we can do." Harley replied to a breaking up Alex. "So the S.W.A.T. team and everyone else got the situation under control right?" Harley asked the captain of the 37th precinct.

"Yea we got and you got us behind you to destroy those demon bastards!" Captain Martin replied to Harley and agreed to Alex. "Thanks Captain." Alex stuck out his hand, the two shook then Harley, Alex, Amy, and Gate all got in the car. Upon entering the car Alex noticed a letter sitting back there addressed to Alex and Amy.

"I wonder what this is." Alex opened the letter and removed the letter; he began to read it out loud.

"Hey Alex and Amy if you're reading this it means that I'm dead but I had to die for the safety of the planet. If someone is killed that person remains a tortured soul in the Hell Gate up until the killer is killed so it was the only way to stop your father Alex I'm sorry to both of you that I won't be there to help you stop Brinkin but as I said earlier it truly was the only way to stop Brinkin from getting your father. I had just thought of that plan at the party I also wrote the letter there to I knew I was gonna end up dead soon anyway; I outsmarted Brinkin which is one good thing because it means you can to Alex so to both of you good luck and I'll see you in the afterlife.

Sincerely,

Devon Davis."

"That's the end of the letter." Alex rubbed his nose with hand. "So that was his plan?" Harley asked even though Alex had just read that. "Yea it's a really smart and stupid plan!" Alex screamed and started pounding his legs. "Alex calm down he did this for us just imagine what woulda happened if your father came back chances are Brinkin would send him after you first if you weren't dead already," Amy had to explain the point of Devon's sacrifice because Alex wasn't getting it.

Alex nodded. "What do you mean 'if your father came back'?" Gate asked. "My father was tricked by Brinkin and if someone is tricked by a demon they become one if that happens they will turn on everyone they once cherished." Alex rubbed his face and thought. "Brinkin has taken everything from me and I promise that his life will be the next I take from him!" Alex yelled.

"Good kid by the way were here; we've been here for like five minutes we just didn't wanna disturb you," Harley explained with a smile. "Good let's go talk to your captain." The four got outta the car and headed to the captains office. "Sir these are two kids who helped us at the Empire State Building and they need our help."Harley told Captain Hanson. "What? Are you bullshitting me?" Captain Hanson asked. "No joke at all sir they are with a secret society that fights demons and that's what attacked the Empire State Building today," Harley explained.

"If you've been fighting demons then how come common people haven't seen them?" Hanson wondered. "Because sir the demons just got the ability to come out during the day as well as night." Hanson looked at all four then started laughing. "Sir its true why would we joke about something this serious; I've seen them they have the ability to kill us all sir!" Harley raised his voice. "Calm down Harley!" Hanson yelled. "Sorry sir but we already got the 37th precinct helping we could get everyone to help us but you just gotta believe us." Harley took his hat off as a form of pleading.

"Fine I just gotta make some calls to friends in other precincts and we should have enough," Hanson gave in and agreed. "This is great but you are aware this is war; now that Devon's dead Brinkin's gonna work like crazy to get Traul and kill us all," Alex said.

"So be it." Harley replied.

**11: WAR! **

Hanson was able to get the 22nd and 16th precincts while Martin got 32nd, 29th and the 33rd precincts but the other captains called others and Alex and Amy had now more than half the city's precincts. Alex and Amy called a meeting with all the captains to explain what is gonna happen. Alex was able to set up a cam to talk with Brinkin. "Ok Brinkin you want a war you got it when and where?" Alex asked.

"Ah Alex, good to hear from you again, but why just one place?" Brinkin cackled. "Shut up Brinkin! One place to settle this once and for all!" Alex screamed at him. "Very well Alex Manhattan near my castle; that way you can be sure I don't run because I can only run back to my castle." Brinkin replied.

"Ok good; when?" Alex asked. "In 48 hours is when this will occur and if you don't show we will destroy all of Manhattan!" Brinkin yelled. "Oh you won't need to worry about that we'll be there you better be ready because we're not holding back." Brinkin nodded. Alex turned off the cam and got back to the meeting.

"As you all heard we will battle it out in Manhattan near his castle two days from now so we gotta get all the weapons and get them loaded onto our helicopters because this is war!" Alex yelled. "Now we can win this but you just gotta be ready, willing, and loaded; so are you with me?" All of the captains yelled in unison a battle cry.

"Good Captains go tell your troops when we ship out." Alex slumped in to the chair closest to him. "Damn I'm getting a sore throat from all this damned yelling," Alex told Amy. "Don't worry this will all be over in two days," Amy reassured him. "Yea I know but still that's not soon enough; I'm sick of fighting and losing friends to that sick, twisted fuck."Alex was about to yell it but couldn't. "I know Alex it's getting old and I want it to be over just as much as you but just know two days from now we'll be fighting the final battle for all those people who died."

Alex got up and went to sit next to Amy. "Thanks Amy what would I do without you?" Alex kissed her on the head and held her near. Amy lay down on Alex's chest; the two sat there quietly remembering all those friends who died.

"Alex I think you should come here and see this," said Gate running outta breath. Alex looked at Amy; so the two ran outside. "What the hell is it?" One person asked. "That's a countdown clock," Alex said. "Oh fuck!" Alex screamed. "Did you notice its past 48 hours? Its 53 hours; which means we have five hours during the battle to defeat him," Alex explained the countdown clock.

"What that's bullshit!" Harley screamed at the top of his lungs. "If we don't beat him in the first five hours of the battle he will blow this state sky high." Alex was flustered. Alex ran back inside to the cam.

"What the fuck Brinkin?" Alex demanded. "It's an insurance policy; if you don't beat me you all die," Brinkin smiled. "You son-of-a-bitch Brinkin!" Alex tore the cam off and smashed it on the ground. "I'm gonna kill him when I get there." Alex held his head but was like pushing on it, trying to make it blow up.

Amy and Harley came bursting in on him freaking out. "Alex what are you doing?" Amy ran over to him and held him. "I'm losing it Amy he doesn't play fair and I'm so angry!" Alex cried yet again. "I know but he's a demon they don't play fair," Amy said it not knowing how much it would help. "Yea I know but come on he knows we'll be there so why the threat?"

"Well if you hadn't torn the cam off and broke it we may be able to ask him." Amy laughed and when Alex hear her laugh he started to as well. "Come on guys we gotta pull it together we can't let him beat us from the inside." Harley finally spoke. "You're right but how can I stop it's so frustrating and it's pissing me off," Alex agreed yet didn't. "I know and I bet its worse for you two because you've been fighting him longer than anyone in this city but just keep your head up and don't let anything he says get to you," Harley offered up his words of wisdom. "Thanks Harley you're a good guy it's gonna be an honor fighting next to you."

For the rest of the day cops and S.W.A.T. teams searched for the bombs that would kill them all and it took them well into the next day to try and find them unsuccessful they reported to the group. "Well that's bullshit," Gate said. "Keep looking."

"You don't understand we did we looked everywhere there are no bombs and he's just fuckin' with us or he has some sort of magic that will blow us all up," S.W.A.T. leader Bradley said. "Well that is a possibility." Gate left to look for Harley.

"Hey Harley the teams were unable to find anything but Bradley suggested that Brinkin may use some sort of magic," Gate re-laid what he had just been told unto Harley. "That's a good possibility he's too smart to blow up the city with things that can be found."

Gate shrugged because he didn't really know. "Come on we gotta get the choppers loaded for tomorrow," Harley reminded Gate. "Right, because tomorrow we all go on a suicide mission to save the entire human race." Harley slapped Gate upside the head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Harley asked but it was more like a demand.

Gate walked away to help with the loading of the weapons which included: M-16's, grenades, a couple of rocket launchers, and a hell of a lot of ammunition.

Alex and Amy were in the command room preparing their guns. "So this is it?" Alex loaded his guns but put extra clips and packs of bullets on his holster. "I guess so, but I don't feel any different," Amy said. "Me either but we may feel different tomorrow although I think you would feel the same the day before something expected happens as well as the day of the event."

Alex cleaned Traul and sheathed it while trying to mentally prepare himself. "Shit this is harder than I thought!" He tried to calm himself. "I know Alex but don't worry everything will be fine you just gotta trust me," Amy replied and smiled calmly. Alex stood up and went over there and gave her the most passionate and romantic kiss she had ever received.

"Wow Alex that was amazing!" She exclaimed. "I know but thank you that helped center me." Alex went and sat on the couch; after a while Harley came in with Gate.

"What's up guys?" Alex asked because they seemed a little nervous. "Um well we found the bomb," Harley chuckled a nervous chuckle. "Really where is it?" Alex stood up and was about to congratulate them. "It just appeared in the middle of Central Park but there's a problem." Harley rubbed his neck. "What is it?" Alex was nervous too now. "It's enormous and burning with an enchanted flame, so there is nothing we can actually do except for kill Brinkin," Harley answered. "…Fuck!" Alex screamed. "If we didn't have enough pressure on us to defeat him already; now we got a giant bomb in Central Park."

"You knew there was a bomb threat," Gate added. "Yea I know but I didn't think he was gonna put a giant bomb in Central Park though!" Alex held his head and let it clear. "Oh well it'll just motivate more," Alex said, nodded, and smiled. Alex sighed and went back to sit on the couch.

"I think I'm just gonna go to sleep till tomorrow," Alex started complaining again. "Maybe it's best that way you'll be rested for tomorrow," Amy smiled and kissed him on the forehead then left.

The next day Amy woke Alex up. "Time to wake up honey!" She came in and took the blanket off of him. "Just ten more minutes," Alex crumpled up into a ball. "Nope today's the day Alex the day we all have been dreaming about since we started fighting Brinkin!" Amy sounded beyond excited. Alex opened his eyes wide and jumped up. "Yes it is! This thought to be endless battle is almost over!" Alex started dancing. "Well we meet him around six tonight," Amy reminded. "Right but still it all ends today." Alex put on his holster as well as Traul then his gloves.

"We end this for all those who died and all those who might die during this battle!" Alex tried to get the captains stirred up and ready for their final battle. All of them cheered and applauded Alex. "Now are you ready to get your hands dirty with the deaths of hundreds of demons?" Again all of them cheered. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Alex was straining his voice again even though he shouldn't. "Ok get your troops ready we set out at 5'o clock, on the dot." Alex pointed towards the door. "Amy if I don't make I just want you to know I loved you with every fiber of my being." Amy ran up and hugged him. "Don't talk like that!"

"I'm sorry but I'm just saying that I have to kill Brinkin myself; I'm the only one who can," Alex said. "I know you are but don't talk about it around me." Amy welled up; she couldn't stand the thought of losing her one true love. "I promised you I would protect you with my life and if that's what it comes down to so be it," Alex remembered his promise.

Amy continued to well up and she started full on crying like all the times before. "Don't worry Amy, I won't give up without a fight you know that." Alex smiled and headed for the meeting grounds before takeoff; Amy watched him walk away. She wiped her eyes then followed her love to the meeting spot. "Alright people we have two hours before takeoff so I just want you to be ready; so if you have anything to take care of do it right this minute." All of them left. "Um ok I didn't think you all had to do something but ok whatever," Alex rolled his eyes then went to check the weapons.

"Alex is everything in order?" Harley asked. "Yup we are so ready to kick some demon ass!" He shouted then laughed. "Good we better be because one mistake could take our entire group down and let Brinkin win." Alex rubbed his chin noticing that he was growing a beard. "Damn I gotta shave," Alex replied but not what Harley wanted to hear. "Is that really important right now?" Harley said a little aggravated.

"No I was just stating so that I don't forget," Alex joked. "This is serious man you have to be at the top of your game or we will die," Harley said with a very serious tone. "Yea I know I just hate things that are so serious."  
Two hours later.

"Alright everyone get in the time is now!" Alex cheered. "Let's go kill the guy who is threatening our great city and state!" Alex through his arm in the air and so did the others but in unison. All of the members got on the choppers to head out for Manhattan to battle Brinkin and his army of demons.

By the time they got there, guess what? No demons, at all; so they left the choppers all loaded with M-16's a couple grenades while some stayed back at the choppers with their rocket launchers. "Brinkin where are you?" Alex yelled. "I'm everywhere and nowhere all at once." Brinkin joked but truth was he was on top of the castle. "I'm right here Alex!" Alex looked up to see him standing and waving at him. "Come on guys!" So they started to run forward when Brinkin snapped his fingers; an army surrounded them.

"Damn that's a lot of demons." Alex observed then brought out Traul and started slashing every demon he could. "Ha ha ha!" Alex laughed while killing demons. Then the rest of the group got into the swing of things and started shooting the demons. "Take this motherfuckers!" Harley shot several then bashed a couple with the butt of the gun.

Amy ran up and covered Gate who was about to get attacked from behind. "Thanks Amy I owe you!" Amy nodded and ran off. Alex still slashing the hell outta all the demons he could.

"Is that all you got Brinkin? Send me a toughie!" Alex laughed. "Oh I'll give you a toughie." Brinkin said flying down and killing several of the cops. "How do you like that Alex?" Brinkin was about to do it again but Amy shot him when he was going towards the ground knocking him off balance killing two cops and like five demons.

"You little bitch!" He got up and flew over and grabbed her. "Ah! Alex help me!" Alex was still fighting and laughing when he heard her. "Yes Alex come help her!" Brinkin yelled. Brinkin flew back to the castle with Amy. "Damn it!" Alex tried to break through the mess of demons who stood in front of the castle but couldn't because he wasn't focused.

Harley came up to help Alex from getting attacked by shooting all the ones that were gonna jump on him. "I can't do it Harley; I can't save her I'm not strong enough!" Alex cried. Harley helped him off the ground. "You can't with that attitude, if you love her you can do it nothing can stop you be it demon or not." Harley reassured him like Amy did. "Thanks Harley," Alex said. Alex then tried to channel his power again like in the simulator. It didn't work…at first.

"Hey Alex you better come save her soon she's about ready to open up for me has she done it for you?" Brinkin laughed then stuck his tongue out and swung it from side to side. Alex gripped Traul really hard then launched a power blow killing the group in front of the entrance and also destroying the door. "I'm coming for you Brinkin," Alex said calmly. He felt the power from before but wasn't glowing and his eyes weren't red. A group of demons popped outta nowhere and attacked him but he took them out with a couple of slashes. Still walking to the throne room he kept getting attacked by demons that were taking out in ten seconds flat.

"Open the door Brinkin," Alex said in a gruff voice. "Who is it?" Brinkin chuckled. "Fine be that way." Alex drew back Traul then thrust it into the door which was destroyed and turned into like a million pieces. "Wow Alex, that was incredible, when did you get so strong?" Brinkin asked still laughing his ass off like usual.  
"Give me back Amy." Alex was still talking in his gruff voice. "What do I get?" Brinkin wanted to know. "Give me back Amy!" He yelled this time. "I don't think you get the point of bargaining." Brinkin tried to stifle his laughs. Alex sheathed Traul so he could un-holster his .44 Magnum. "Let her go and I don't put a bullet in between those stupid bug eyes."Alex bargained. "No I'm good." Brinkin smiled and brought Amy closer.

"I'm gonna count to three then I'm gonna shoot that stupid damn smile off your face." Brinkin stood up and walked forward. "I'm shaking in my boots Alex!" He said. "One…two…" Alex was about to finish when Brinkin interrupted him. "Oh my God you look so serious." Brinkin started laughing. "Three." Then as quick as a lightning, Alex shot Brinkin in the head when he was bent over laughing. Brinkin fell to the ground. Amy ran over to Alex. "Are you alright Amy?" Alex asked her while holstering his gun. "Thank you Alex!" She hugged the breath outta him. "Thank God you're alright." Amy looked up at him remembering the simulator again; the two laughed.

"Do you think he's dead?" Amy asked. "No but I think he's gonna be super pissed when he wakes up so you should go help the others." Alex kissed her then Amy left to help the soldiers. "Can Brinkin come out and play?" Alex asked then kicked him in the gut while he was trying to get up. "You know you're not suppose to kick someone when there down!" Brinkin raised his voice as the sentence went on.

"Yea but you're also not supposed to hurt girls," Alex added. "I didn't hurt her." Alex unsheathed Traul then rested it on his shoulder. "You better not have." Alex held Traul at his throat. "Because if you did I would gut you like a fuckin' fish!" Alex kicked Brinkin again.

"Do that again…I dare you!" So Alex being the cocky kid he is did it and Brinkin went berserk. He got up then he started changing Alex watched as his enemy turned into what was like a giant squid. "What the fuck is that?" Alex retreated up against the wall. "Now you see my true form!" Brinkin brought one of his tentacles down to try and smash Alex but he moved; Alex tried to slash him but it didn't work.

Alex tried to think of something while dodging the tentacles but it was difficult, until he saw Spektor. "That's it!" He thought and ran for the throne. Unfortunately Brinkin figured it out and broke the throne and Spektor went flying. Alex wall jumped off of the wall then Brinkin's tentacle and grabbed Spektor completing the demon blade Evolution. "Now I'm ready for you big boy!" Brinkin brought down one of his tentacles right on him but Alex cut in half. "Gah!" He yelled retracting the hurt tentacle. "You bastard, now you will feel my wrath!"

"I'm shaking in my boots!" Alex mocked Brinkin. Brinkin started to throw all his tentacles at him but Alex just cut them up except for one which went right through Alex's gut. Alex looked down at the tentacle that was penetrating his stomach.

Brinkin started laughing and then pulled out the tentacle leaving Alex to flop to the floor like a ragdoll. "Next are your friends and your little lovely girlfriend!" Brinkin laughed even harder. Alex with the little energy he had left stood up, lifted his hand toward the ceiling and clapped.

"What are you doing little man?" Brinkin asked right before bringing his tentacle back down onto Alex who grabbed it. "I finish you here Brinkin I told you that before!" Alex started swinging the big squid around and around in his own castle only to let him go and break through the ceiling. "Oh my God that's the Hell Gate!"

All the soldiers watched as Brinkin headed towards the Hell Gate but started to fall back down.

Alex picked up Evolution and with a burst of unknown strength launched it up hitting Brinkin and knocking him through the Hell Gate. "Goodbye Brinkin forever!" Alex then closed the gate and fell down.

All the demons remaining disappeared leaving all the surviving soldiers cheering. Amy looked around for Harley and finally found him…under a part of the building but just a small part; he was still alive but just barely. "Harley no you can't die," Amy said holding his hand. "I gotta it's my time I'm sorry Amy tell Alex…" With his dying breath he said, "I knew you could do it." Harley died in Amy's hands. "I told you old man this was a suicide mission." Gate walked up with a cocky tone in his voice. "Shut the hell up Gate he died and so did a lot of other people but not all of us died!" Amy yelled at him. "Calm down." Gate said. "I can't you just insulted your partner and friend you heartless bastard!"

Back in Central Park people watched as the clock stopped and the bomb disappeared and knew it was finally over.

Amy ran up to the throne room and found Alex dying on the wall. "Alex…what happened?" Alex was about to say something but passed out.

**12: Amy and Alex pt. 2 **

Alex awoke sometime between five to six days after the war. "What happened?" Alex awoke scratching his head. "You almost died after fighting Brinkin about a week ago," Amy said leaning over to smile at him and block out the sun. "Really then how am I still alive?" He asked her. "I saved you," Amy replied.

"Well I guess we're even." Alex joked. "No you saved my life more times than I can remember; I'm forever in your debt Alex." Alex smiled but then turned it upside down (sorry for the stupid joke) and held his stomach. "Ow that really hurts, am I gonna have a scar?" Alex wondered and looked at her. "Yup a pretty big scar from the look of those stitches."

"Sweet the ladies love scars," Alex said and laughed. "You better be talking about me." Amy said and got up and lied next to him on the hospital bed. "Of course I don't want any other girl after what we just went through." Alex kissed her on the cheek and Amy giggled. "I love you so much Amy and thanks for saving my life, you're the greatest woman a guy could ever ask for." Alex kissed her on the lips then Amy cuddled with him.

"Hey Alex it's me Burt I just wanna say thanks and when you get better the mayor wants to award you with something." Burt looked a lot better. "Hey Burt and your welcome I was just doing my job." Alex laughed. "I'm just glad I'm outta that job I truly never wanna do this again mainly because of all the deaths of my friends."

"I agree with you," Amy and Burt said at the same time. "Well that wasn't creepy," Alex said laughing then Amy pushed his head. "You gotta get better so you can see what the mayor wants to give you." Alex shook his head and Amy did to mocking him. Amy got up off the bed. "Rest up." Amy and Burt left so Alex so sleep.

Two weeks later

"Hello everyone I just wanna thank you all for gathering out her today and I don't wanna keep you long so I'll finish this as quickly. About a month one kid fought a psychotic demon determined on killing everyone and turning Earth into his own personal hell. That same kid today is going to receive the key to the city," Mayor Ross announced. "Everybody give it up for Alex Brannigan, our new hero!" Ross exclaimed. "Thank you Mayor Ross and thank you New York, I don't really deserve this I couldn't have done it alone there was just no way the one who really deserves it is…" Alex was about to say who when Gate walked up on to the stage. "…Harley deserves this more than me because without him I couldn't have saved my wonderful girl Amy."

Gate's mouth dropped. "You can't give the key to a dead guy; what about me?" Gate asked. "No one cares about you Gate otherwise you would be getting this but no one does and Harley helped me more than a lot of my friends; surely a hell of a lot more than you did." Alex replied. Gate got steamed and ran at Alex who gave him a good slug to the face knocking him off the stage.

"You all saw that he assaulted a police officer someone arrest him." Gate rubbed his face. "Shut the hell up Gate no one cares; that was self defense," Captain Hanson said. "Ugh you all suck you will be hearing from my attorney." Outta the audience a man stood up. "Well you better find a different one then because I'm not representing you after what I saw," Gate's attorney said. "Rob you've been my attorney for years. How can you leave me now?" Gate asked. "Because you tried to attack him first there for it is self defense." Rob replied.

"Somebody get that man outta here," Hanson commanded one of the five bodyguards. "Anyway this key doesn't just belong to Harley but everyone who died in the battle or before because those people died for what they believe in," Alex finished his speech and realized that was basically what Devon said about his father. "That was great." Mayor Ross came on the stage and hugged Alex. "Thanks Mayor and I meant it; this belongs to those people not me." Alex held up the key and gave it back to him.

"Alex you can take it to battle gravesite and leave it there but only for the day for obvious reasons," Ross agreed to Alex's speech. "Thanks Mayor, I'll bring it back tomorrow you can trust me." Alex stuck the key in his pocket and grabbed Amy's hand and got in the chopper.  
"I'll see you guys later!" Alex waved to all of New York as the two headed for the gravesite on Manhattan. "To think it's only been three weeks since all these people died it depresses me knowing I made it out but all these people died." Alex regretted. "Alex what about what you said in your speech?" Amy asked. "I know they died for something they believed in but still I'm alive I feel like I cheated death."

"That's a good thing cause if you weren't here who would take care of me?" Amy put her arm around the back of Alex's neck while Alex put his arm around her waist. "Good point who knows what kinda shenanigans you could get into if I weren't here to watch over you," Alex said and chuckled. Amy's hair was blocking her face so Alex pushed it back behind her ear. "There now I can see your beautiful face," Alex said mid kiss.

Then Amy looked over and saw Harley's grave and remembered what he told her to tell Alex. "Harley before he died told me to tell you 'I knew you could do it'." Alex's mood dropped from happy to sad. "Really he told you to tell me that?" He asked her. "Yea but what does it mean?" Alex was smiling again. "He told me that I could save you but I just had to believe and I finally got that through my head because at the time I was pretty messed up and didn't believe in myself which is what I needed to do to believe I could save you." Alex finished his explanation in one breath. "Wow he really was a good friend just like Devon," Amy said stirring up memories of their good, dead friend. They both sighed and looked for Devon's grave.

They looked all around till finally they found a grave that looked like it hadn't been dug but bore Devon's name. "Here it is 'Devon Davis 1973-2008'." Alex read. "Look what it says underneath 'beloved friend and brother' brother?" Amy wondered.

"I guess he had a brother I wonder if we'll ever meet him." Alex pondered on that for a moment then put the key on top of Devon's gravestone. Then the two hopped into the chopper and took off back for New York.

"Oh you'll meet me one day I can promise you that Alex. I promise you that," Devon's brother said walking into the shadows near the castle remnants. Then He let out an incredibly evil laugh that echoed throughout the castles ruins.


	9. A Helluva Party

**Shadow Dey**

By Steven Cooley

**1: The Beginning **

Alex Brannigan was walking hands in pockets down a seedy alleyway to get home Saturday night, the 27th of November. "God it's so fucking cold," Alex thought. He took his hands out and rubbed up and down his arms to warm them up, he was wearing a jacket but even with one it was cold. He made it half way down but out of a door way (which wasn't there the last several times he had walked down this alleyway) three guys in jackets with hoods covering their faces came out and got in his way.

"Excuse me." Alex tried to get passed but they stood in a line. "Hello there Mr. Brannigan," The middle one said. Alex was taken aback and retreated a little. "How do you know my name?" Alex said with a little force but was afraid of confrontation. "We know quite a lot about you Mr. Brannigan, where you live, where you work, where you go to lunch every day," The middle one spoke again.

They formed a little circle around Alex with the middle one at the time right in front of him. "Why do you know all this?" Alex clenched his fists. "We need you…out of the way," The one in the back spoke this time. Alex looked back at him but went back to the one in front. "What do you mean?" Alex's breathing steadily increased. "You stand between us and complete domination." The one in front said.

"Domination of what?" Alex's heart felt like it was going to explode.

"The world." The front one said with what Alex could tell with a smirk. All three threw back their hoods and Alex practically shat himself. Bang! It rang threw the dead air and unnaturally silent streets of New York. The front guy fell to his knees and dissolved. The other two's arms turned into like swords and they jumped towards the area where the bang came from.

A man jumped off a building across from the alley towards the two men. From what Alex could tell the guy was holding a rather large sword not a gun. The man blocked the freak that was ahead and dodged the other. He took this as an opportunity and slashed the one he dodged in half. Sheathing his blade and falling towards the ground he pulled out his gun and shot the other guy straight in the head; he landed on his feet on a car parallel to the building he jumped off of.

There was no evidence that any of the three men were ever there. He walked toward Alex. Alex turned to run away. "Run and I'll shoot you," he said. So Alex went to stop and tripped knocking himself unconscious. "Goddamn it…" That's all Alex could make out before going completely unconscious.

The next morning Alex awoke on an empty mattress in an empty room he had never seen before. "What the fuck happened last night?" He wondered to himself. Rubbing his head he got off the bed and looked around a little more before heading for the door only to find it locked from the outside. "Shit!" Alex said loudly but under his breath. He went back to the bed and rubbed his head a little more.

About five minutes later the door unlocked and a man walked in. "Good morning I brought breakfast I hope you like…" Alex interrupted him. "Who are you?" Before the man could answer he remembered all of last night's incident. "You're the guy who killed those freaky looking guys." "Yea I'm Devon and those weren't guys,"

"Well what were they?" Alex's mind was reeling; what the hell had he gotten himself into. "Those things were…demons." Devon put the tray on the bedside table. "What!" Alex yelled. Devon told him to calm down. "Yea they have been living here for about 80 years." "Are you telling me there are demons living here in New York?" Alex thought he was crazy but so was last night.

"Yes that's why we made this secret society to battle them," "Secret society?" "Yea we call ourselves the Shadow Dey."

"Shadow Dey?" Alex didn't know that question would involuntarily pull him into a huge war between humans and demons.

**2: Shadow Dey**

"Shadow Dey has been around since the early 1900's we fight these demons during the night because like vampires they hate the light because they're concentrated darkness." Devon explained to Alex. "Ok this is a little hard to believe," Alex said. "Yea I felt the same way when I started but now I am one of the top ranking soldiers." Devon told Alex now sitting on the bed.

"But after last night this may very well be the best explanation, but why did they want me?" Alex asked Devon. Alex was really worried about the question's answer and now wished he hadn't asked it. "Come with me," Devon motioned Alex to follow. Alex let out a sigh of relief that Devon didn't answer.

Devon showed Alex everything from the cafeteria to the weapons shop and everything in between like the captains office and computer room. He also introduced him to Burt the weapons specialist and Captain Brumman and all the little reinforcement guys. "Wow all this is amazing." "Yea I know; now to answer your question." Alex looked back at him with a troubled face. "You were chosen by Traul," Devon told him. "Traul?"

"Yup the Traul is a very powerful weapon." A man walked in after that. "Hey Charlie this is Alex, Alex this is our tech operator Charlie."  
"Hi Alex," Charlie shook Alex's hand. Alex noticed he was pretty buff for a tech operator. "Charlie, could you bring Traul to Alex?" "Sure Devon." With that Charlie left to get Traul.

"What is Traul exactly?" Alex asked Devon he also wanted to know why it chose him. "It's the one of the three demon blades created by Harbinger the half demon." "Who has the other two?" Alex was captivated by the story. "His brothers; they ended up killing him over the third blade."

"What do they need all three for?" Alex felt as if Devon were telling him a bedtime story. "It is said he who has all three demon blades has the ability to open the Hell Gate and release any soul in the world; dead of course." Alex was staring at Devon mouth agape, breathing heavily. "And I was chosen by Traul, the third blade, to do what exactly?"

"You must kill Linkin, the strong, and Brinkin, the wise, the two are twins and never fight without the other which makes beating them a challenge," Devon sat down to wait for Alex's reaction. "Are you outta your fuckin' mind?" Alex bellowed. There it was what every new member said. "No I'm completely serious you are the chosen one, like your father."Devon stood up as Charlie entered with something large wrapped in grayish cloth.

"Thanks Charlie," Devon said taking it.

"What do you mean 'like my father'?" Alex really wanted this question answered. "Your father was a member and my mentor but he took on Linkin and Brinkin by himself luckily he threw Traul out the window allowing us to take it back."

"Are you saying my father died to protect that goddamn sword?" Devon and Charlie looked at Alex and they could tell he was steaming mad. "Well among other things; we told him not to take them on alone but he was so damn headstrong a lot like you," Charlie said. "How can you say that?" Alex continued. "He was one of your members not to mention that stupid Traul holder and you insult him?" "Charlie wasn't insulting your father. Being headstrong isn't always a bad thing; it can always help getting a job done." Devon explained to Alex who was still steaming. "I don't fuckin' care what you call it that is a fuckin' insult!"

"Calm down!" Devon yelled and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Your father died doing what he felt need be done, can't you honor his sacrifice; he died defending the human race!" Devon yelled the whole thing. "He wouldn't have had to if that stupid piece of shit hadn't chose him and I'm not gonna die like a fuckin' dog!"

"Yes, you will without this you have nothing no life, no family, no friends and no future without Shadow Dey," Devon took Traul from Charlie and put it on the table in front of the sofa Alex was sitting on. "Just try Traul out; I'm going for a walk." Alex watched as Devon left then turned his attention to Traul. He undid the cloth and grabbed it by the hilt and held it up in the air. It was beautiful towards the bottom of the blade it was black all the way up to the middle then orange from where the black left off till almost the top, the top was red but like blood red.

"Wow," Alex continued to look at it. "Here this will let you carry it around with you at all times." Charlie handed Alex the sheath to Traul. "Thanks Charlie and I'm sorry for yelling at you I guess I'm a little mad now I know what my dad really died from."

"It's alright Alex but you should go talk to Devon he may be still pissed."

"Ok," Alex tied the rope from the sheath around his chest so he could pull the blade out of the right side since he was a righty.

"Has anyone seen Devon?" Alex practically asked everybody. Finally he asked the cook and pointed to the bridge. So he ran to the bridge and there he was looking at the water. "Hey." Devon said to Alex before he was over there. "Hey Devon I just wanted to say I was sorry," Alex said offering his hand for a hand shake. "I understand but you gotta understand your father meant a lot to me too," Devon told Alex. "You're right he was your mentor just like your mine." Alex said with a smile. "So are you finally ready to become a member of the world's greatest secret?"

"Oh you better believe it." The truth is he was so the two walked back into the computer room. "Charlie set up a room for us," Devon said. "No problem Devon."

Before they could get into the room Captain Brumman came in. "Devon our negotiator is here," Alex looked at Devon. "Who's 'the negotiator'?" Alex asked. "Amy is the negotiator; negotiators are Hell Gate openers." Charlie told him. So then Alex looked back at Brumman and now standing next to him was this beautiful, petite 19 year old girl. Alex's mouth was wide open; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She wore a frilly pink shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes like a normal teenager. She also had the most beautiful straight brown hair which she kept pushing back to keep it outta her face.

**3: Amy and Alex pt. 1 **

Devon ran up and hugged her. "Amy it's so great to see you again."

"I feel the same about you Devon." Amy said. "Oh Amy we got a new member," Devon stood aside so Alex was in view and when the two made eye contact it was like something outta romance novel. Alex kind of jogged up there so they could shake hands. "Hi Amy I'm Alex," He shook her hand. "Hi Alex, oh is that Traul?"

"Yea it is I'm the new Traul carrier." "Great it's been a while since we had a new one." Amy looked toward Devon. "Not since Jonathan." Devon looked down and Alex looked at everybody. "Amy this is Jonathan's son," Devon pointed at Alex. "Wait my father's name was Michael."

Everybody looked at everyone and Brumman, Devon, Amy and Charlie all stepped outside. "So is he Jonathan's son?"

"I don't know but he can wield Traul," Captain Brumman said. "Yea so now we gotta find it out," Amy said. "And I can do it." The three looked at her. Captain Brumman nodded his head and they all went back inside. Alex got off the couch. Amy walked toward him. "Alex we have to do something to tell us who your father is."

"OK; do whatever you need to." Amy took his hand and put her hand on it to see into his past.

Nineteen years ago.

"Ok Linkin and Brinkin your finished meet your death at the hands of Traul," Jonathan said. "Ok Jonathan you want to try us on then so be it; go get him Linkin." Brinkin told his brother. "Yes brother." With that Linkin ran forward to kill Jonathan. Linkin thrust his blade and Jonathan parried the blow; Jonathan slashed Linkin who retreated a little. Jonathan ran and kicked Linkin and knocked him back then delivered a blow sending him through the air.

"Now for you; Linkin come on down." Brinkin was astounded at Jonathan's quick defeat of his brother. "Goddamn you Jonathan!" Brinkin clapped his hands and all the swords on the wall flew towards Jonathan. Jonathan snickered at this. With lightning speed he deflected all the blades in a flash of explosive proportions. "Impossible!" Brinkin yelled as he fell to his knees.

"You knew this would happen." Jonathan laughed all of a sudden he looked down a blade was through his gut and Linkin was laughing. "We got them all now!" The two laughed and with his last bit of strength he threw Traul out the window. "No!" Brinkin yelled. Linkin threw Jonathan off his blade onto the other blades that lay on the floor.

Linkin ran to the window to find that Shadow Dey already had a hold of it. "Fuck!" The two yelled.

"This is Traul but where is Jonathan?" Devon said but it dawned on them. "No…No!" Devon yelled at the top of his lungs. "Come on." Captain Brumman said. "Yea Devon we can't take them," Anne said. So the three left with Traul and one less ally.

Present day.

Amy took her hand off Alex's. "How do you know everything that happened that day?" Amy asked. "My mom told me that as a bedtime story sometime; I thought it was just a story." Alex knew now his mother lied about who his father was but not the story.

"So…is he Jonathan's son?" Devon asked. "Yup and you knew my mother?" Amy asked looking straight at Devon. "I don't know; what's her name?" "Anne." Devon's eyes were as wide as possible. "Yea I know your mother but I didn't know that was your mother to be honest we kinda had a fling," Devon said and rubbed his head. "What?" Amy and Alex said at the same time. "Are you serious?" Amy said. "Your mother was gorgeous and I loved her maybe that's why I'm so protective of you," Devon explained his love for her mother some more. "Ok that's enough," Amy said sighing. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish I could find someone like that," Amy said and the two looked deep into each other's eyes and looked into them for about three minutes while the other's talked. "Hey…" Devon said but they barely heard him. So Devon kinda yelled. "Hey…!" Devon said. "What?" The two said. "I hate to break this beautiful moment but Alex we have to train you." Alex rubbed his head and let out a laugh and Amy giggled.

"He's right Amy I gotta train if I want to stand half a chance at beating Linkin and Brinkin."Alex smiled at Amy and she smiled back. "Come on lover boy," Devon pushed Alex toward the simulator. "Amy let me show you to your new room," Captain Brumman said. Amy looked back to Alex to see if he was looking back and he was.

Everyone there felt the attraction between these two lovers. "Ok Charlie, give us a pretty easy one to start out on."

"You got it Devon," Charlie replied.

"Ok Alex take these gloves they will help you get a tighter grip on Traul and this." Alex took the double side holster armed with two guns one a Desert Eagle and the other .44 Magnum. "Uh…thanks?"

"They were your fathers." Devon explained because Alex obviously didn't understand why Devon was giving him guns. "Oh ok that makes more sense." Alex strapped them on and slipped the gloves on and stepped into the portal.

Alex appeared in what he could tell was like a western setting. "Why the hell did you send me here?" Alex asked Charlie and Devon over the com link. "It's simple and not too hard to destroy if you get caught in a tough situation."

"Interesting." Alex took a couple steps forward when all of a sudden demons popped up. "Well that's fast, ok come on you bastards." Alex drew both of his guns and started shooting when they lunged at him. One grabbed him from behind holding him for the others. "Now you will end up like your father," The demon said.

"What did you say?" Alex shot the son-of-a-bitch in both feet. "Ow fuck!" He said in his dark gravelly voice. Alex holstered his guns and unsheathed Traul. "Talk about my father I dare you motherfucker!" He gripped Traul with both hands and swung down hard obliterating him. "Anyone else want some?" They all ran towards him with a few quick swings he killed almost half; Alex pulled out his Desert Eagle and started shooting the rest but stabbed the one to his right. "Oh yea!" Alex was jumping around excited on beating all the demons.

"Don't get to happy just yet kid you gotta face the boss," Charlie killed his joy. "Are you kidding me? Ugh," Alex rubbed his head a little. A large, black, and swirling vortex appeared; two large claws grabbed the sides of the vortex pulling itself up. "Oh shit," Alex said weakly backing up. "Hello young human, you stand in our way, you must die!" The giant demon growled at him. "Ok here we go." Alex gripped Traul (which he had sheathed earlier) and unsheathed it. Alex ran at the demon and jumped back when he swung at him. Alex continued to run forward and dodged his hand again but stuck Traul through his hand sticking it to the ground; he drew his guns and ran up his arm and shot it at close range only to get knocked into a nearby building.

"Ok, ugh, ow." Alex stood up outta the rubble and grabbed Traul which was pretty close to where he was obviously the thing got his hand back.

Then with his other hand he grabbed Alex. "God…" Was all Alex could get out the demon was squeezing him so tight. "Alex!" Amy came running out. "Amy," Alex was gasping for air while trying to break free. "Ah you know this young one."

The demon took his other hand and smashed her.

"What?" Alex's anger raised beyond any he's ever felt. "Ahhhhh!" A powerful aura appeared around Alex and his eyes went blood red and Traul started glowing. Almost foaming at the mouth and he broke the grasp but didn't fall to the ground he stayed in the air; throwing his arm back with Traul he shot the demon up in the air. While the demon was in the air Alex took his left hand and opened a portal and when the demon fell down he stuck Traul up and the demon landed on it; a quick couple spins and he threw the demon into the portal.

He then made it disappear but Alex then fell down to the ground quickly he got up and left the training room. All lopsided he stumbled out of the portal into the room. "Jesus Alex that was amazing." Devon said. But Alex wasn't looking at them he hurried over to Amy. "Thank God you're ok." Alex said quietly and passed out.

The group put him to bed. "What the hell just happened?" Amy asked. "We put a virtual you in there to see what would happen we never expected that." Charlie explained. "Yea it was like nothing I've ever seen he has powers that no one should have. He is greater than his father, no wonder Traul chose him." Devon said looking at Captain Brumman. "What exactly happened?" Amy asked sternly. "The boss crushed you and he started glowing, his eyes turned blood red, Traul was glowing and he was also floating when he opened a gate which I think was the Hell Gate."

"Are you saying he's a negotiator?" Amy asked. "No but he has the ability to open it only in a different way." They all were astounded by this kid.

"I really can't believe it this kid is the one that we've been looking for and to think he is only 19." Charlie remarked. "Yea he seems to lose it if you get hurt or die so he has a strong emotional tie to you Amy." Devon noted. "He loves you a lot Amy that's why he was able to sustain that pain of the loss of power after the surge just to make sure you were ok not many people can do that." Brumman added.

"I know he does and I think I feel the same I've never felt this way about anyone before." Amy gave a very shy cute smile before giggling. "When he wakes up you need to be next to him," Devon told her. "I will."

**4: Amy's dark past **

Alex finally awoke from his long sleep. "Hey sleepy head it's about time you woke up I was worried about you." Amy gave him a glass of water. "Thanks Amy I'm just glad you're ok when you died in the simulator I almost died." Amy smiled because she knew it was true, he truly loved her. "I have never been so scared in my life; I never want that to happen never again." Alex took a sip of his water. Amy went and hugged him and Alex of course hugged back. "Thank you Alex I've never had someone care about me that much," Amy said choking back tears.

"I would protect you with my life; I promise you that." Amy was now fully crying because that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. "Are you ok Amy?" Alex asked but just let her cry on his shoulder. "Yes and no." Amy said looking at Alex's blue eyes and she kissed him; Alex was a little shocked but just embraced it. "Oh I'm sorry Alex; I didn't mean to just kiss you like that." Amy pushed her hair back to get it outta her face. "No it's ok really," Alex smiled and the two laughed. "By the way what did you mean you've never had anybody care about you that much?"

"Oh well my parents died in a fire when I was five so I grew up in a foster home." Amy replied. "Oh my God Amy I'm so sorry that happened to you," Alex held her hand and he saw into her past.

10 years ago.

"Come get your slop you little shit's," The cook said. All the kids young and old got in the line for the food which looked horrible like vomit. Around the middle stood a nine year old girl which Alex could tell was Amy. "Outta my way bitch," And the kid pushed Amy outta the way and cut in front of her. "Hey what're you doing?" Amy asked the older kid. "I'm taking my rightful spot in front of little shit's like you the little nothing's." He said turning back around.

"That's not fair," The guy sighed and turned around and slapped her. "Who says life is fair if it was none of us would be in this fuckin' position. "Yo keep the damn line moving." The cook said. "Let me help you up," The guy behind her said.

"Thank you," Amy said. "No problem I'm Peter what's your name?" Peter wanted to know. "I'm Amy it's nice to meet you Peter." The two shook hands. "Oh look at the two love birds." The jerky kid in front of Amy said. "Shut the hell up Virgil," Peter said. "Look who found a pair of balls, maybe later you can get your penis then your gender change will be complete." Virgil started laughing. The three kept going in line while everyone followed.

"Don't mind Virgil he's been in and outta homes for like seven years so he kinda thinks of himself as the king." Peter explained Virgil's being an asshole. "Wow that's why he's such a jerk," Amy said. "Yea but he didn't use to be that way he used to be semi-nice a couple years ago I wonder what happened." Peter and Amy wondered.

For the next couple weeks Amy and Peter build their relationship up and before no time the two were almost inseparable.

"Do you think will be best friends forever?" Amy asked Peter even though the two had made a pact about a week ago to do just that. "Of course there isn't anything that will tear us apart." Peter smiled. "Hey freaks," Virgil said walking by and knocking Amy's tray on the ground. "What the hell Virgil?" Peter said standing up to him. "You got something to say to me big man?" Virgil walked to about an inch away from Peter. "Yea pick up that tray you asshole." Peter said very bravely. "No Peter wait it's no big deal," Amy explained.

"You should listen to your girlfriend it may save your stupid insignificant life." Virgil started to walk away. "No someone needs to knock you down to size, so do it." Peter said and Virgil burst out laughing. "Oh that's good you little punk," Virgil said stifling his laughter. "I mean it pick up the damn tray or else!" He yelled. Virgil only started laughing harder. "Oh that's priceless." He let out one final laugh before slugging Peter across the face; Peter fell backwards onto the cafeteria floor. "Ow!" He yelled.

"Come on big man let's see what else you got." Virgil gave Peter the 'bring it on sign'. "Don't do it Peter," Amy said who was kneeling down next to him. But Peter got back up and checking his mouth to see if it was bleeding; it wasn't. So Virgil said what he had just said again; Peter lost it and lunged at him knocking him to the ground and started pounding his face in. "Take this you son-of-a-bitch!" Peter screamed and Virgil started crying told him to stop. "Peter stop!" Amy said and grabbed him off Virgil.

Peter got off Virgil who lay bawling his eyes out on the ground; he looked at his hands which were stained in blood. "What did I do?" He ran off. "Peter, wait up," Amy ran off after him. The rest of the cafeteria watched as Amy and Peter run off then they started laughing at Virgil. "Shut the fuck up you assholes!" Virgil yelled though a broken nose and several broken teeth. He ran to the bedrooms.

"Peter, are you ok?" Amy finally caught up to him. "You should ask Virgil that," Peter smiled. "What happened?"

"I don't know I just lost it when he said it a second time he's just such a prick." Peter tried to explain his blackout moment. "I know but I never expected you to do that." Amy remarked. "Yea I know me neither." The two sat there and talked for about an hour.

The rest of the day was pretty less eventful they didn't see Virgil all day but what happened that night lives in infamy in the lives of all involved and the foster home.

Amy was asleep in the girls room she awoke to the feel of a hand placed forcefully over her mouth…it was Virgil even in the dark she could tell that bastard out. "Scream and I'll kill you and Peter, understand?" Virgil said. Amy nodded through tears running down her face. "Now let's see what's under here." He threw back the covers and pulled out a knife and hovered it around her vagina. Amy was bawling now. "Oh are you afraid of the knife or the fact I'm gonna rape you?" Virgil let out a little laugh.

Virgil took off her pants. "Nice panties," Virgil remarked. "Please don't," Amy said muffled and through gasps from her bawling. "Oh that'll persuade me."

Luckily Peter walked by at this time to go to the bathroom. He noticed someone hovering above Amy. "What the fucks going on here?" Peter asked who he didn't know at the time was Virgil. "The guest of honor, Peter." Virgil said. "Virgil? Get away from her." Peter walked further into the room. "You want her come get her." Virgil laughed. "Fine!" He yelled and ran forward. Virgil turned around and stuck the knife right into his gut.

Peter fell back and the fell to his knees and slumped to the side clutching the knife. "Revenge fucker!" Amy gasped and grabbed the lamp from the side table and bashed Virgil's head in. "Bastard!" Everyone awoke to her with a lamp in her hand and Virgil on the ground next to Peter.

The cops were called a couple minutes afterwards and Peter and Virgil were taken to the hospital and Peter was placed in ICU. Amy was telling the police what happened. And with the prints on the knife they were able to confirm it. But the police wanted to check if Virgil told the same story (he didn't) so they arrested him for murder and attempted rape because Peter died.

Present day.

Amy drew her hand back. "Jesus Amy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." Alex was sitting straight up. Amy looked at her hand and back at Alex. "I gotta go," Amy replied and left. "Amy no wait a second." Alex got up even though he wasn't supposed to. He limped out into the hall after her. "Alex please don't," Amy said to him. "I have to Amy I really am sorry I didn't mean to look into your hurtful past." He continued to limp after her. "You mean too much to me for me to lose you." Alex felt the pain of his sore body so he leaned against the wall. A bunch of the people watched the two including Devon. "Please don't leave me alone." Alex pleaded."I'm sorry Alex I need a little time to myself because I tried so hard to forget my past. "Ok I understand that but you're not gonna leave are you?" Alex strained himself to stand up straight.

"No I promise Alex," Amy replied and went and kissed him quickly and left. Alex sighed and limped back to his room but was stopped by Devon. "You're not supposed to be outta your room." Devon said. "I know but I needed to talk to Amy," Alex explained his recklessness. "I know and I also know you saw her past and about Peter." Devon opened the door and Alex sat on the bed. "How do you know?"

"The same thing that you did, Alex." Devon pulled the sheets back. "It was horrible Devon. I never wanna see that again not to her."

"I know kid but she survived and is very strong but I know you gotta protect her but for now rest."

"Ok Devon." Devon left and Alex went to sleep.

**5: Bad Negotiation **

A week later after Alex was all better and they trained him for hours a day for a month. "Ok know we must set up a negotiation with Linkin and Brinkin," Devon told Alex. "Why?" Alex wanted to know while he loaded his guns. "To see if we can get them to pull their demons outta places in the city." Charlie explained as he walked to the computer. "Oh I see, so who's going?"

"We thought we'd let you lead this one alongside Amy." Captain Brumman said. "How come I get an answer from a different person each time?" Devon, Charlie and Captain Brumman all said "I don't know," at the exact same time. The three looked at each other and Alex burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Amy asked walking in on them. Alex explained. "Wow you guys very nice." Amy smiled and Alex was so happy to see that again.

"Well just to let you know I'm leading this negotiation Amy," Alex brought her up to speed. "Ok I'm sure you'll do a great job leading Alex." Amy went and sat next to him while he cleaned Traul. "Ok we want our Upper East Side cleared this time." Captain Brumman pulled a map down to show them all. "Devon and Charlie you're going with them you're the body guards to these two." Captain Brumman smiled.  
"Yea alright I don't care I wanna see Linkin and Brinkin again to remind me of how good I got it." Charlie laughed loudly.

Devon shook his head. "You are ridiculous Charlie." He rolled up a magazine and threw it at him. "What the hell." Charlie did the same and the two started physically fighting. "Calm down!" Brumman commanded. "Yessir." The two said. Alex smiled. "Are you nervous?" Alex asked Amy. "No it's not my first negotiation. Are you nervous Alex?"

"A little; I don't want anyone to get hurt." Alex continued to clean his blade. "You'll do fine I have faith in you." Amy laid her head on Alex's shoulder. "Thanks Amy," He put Traul on the table and placed his head on hers.

The group got all ready to board the helicopter and take them to the demon brother's castle on the outskirts of Manhattan.

"How come no one ever noticed the castle?" Alex looked out as they approached the castle. "It only can be seen at night and not many people go wandering the streets at night especially in the outskirts." Devon said to a zoning out Alex. "Wow that's a huge castle." Alex made an amazing observation to something that didn't need it. "Alex I have to give you something," Devon handed him what looked like a folded up old long jacket.

"What's this for?" Alex took the jacket. "It was your father's favorite jacket and he told me before he died that he wanted you to have it." Alex unfolded it and put it on. "Fits nice, thanks Devon." The group landed safely with no problems.  
"Oh by the way Alex this is Lenny he is the second in command to the reinforcements, he's gonna wait out here and send them in if we need it." Alex shook Lenny's hand. "I would be very careful with Traul and keep an eye on it so you don't lose it." Lenny said getting into the helicopter with the rest of them. The main four headed into the castle. Alex looked around at all the demons wandering around. Amy held onto Alex. "You said this wasn't your first negotiation." Alex put his arm around her to keep her close. "It's not but it's my first negotiation in here."

"Hey why aren't they attacking us or anything?"

"Well of they were to we could destroy the place and everyone in it." Devon explained the basics of a treaty between the two. "Oh ok that makes sense but we would die to," Alex replied. "Small price to pay to destroy them but we just want to negotiate not kill them." Alex didn't know what to say after that so they all kept walking up to the Great Hall.

"Were here, let us it." Devon pounded on the giant door. A group of demons opened them. "Hello again Devon and Charlie; wait who are the new ones?" Brinkin said. "This is our negotiator Amy and this is Alex Jonathan's son." Devon folded his arms and smiled. "Ah so you were chosen by Traul like your father I just hope you're more of a challenge." Brinkin and Linkin laughed heartily. Alex tried to run forward but was stopped by Devon. "Don't be stupid Alex you couldn't win." Devon said. Alex took a deep breath and stepped back. "So what do we do Alex?" Devon asked him since he was leading. "I don't know," Alex told him. Devon sighed. "Ok I'm leading. Amy you're up."

She walked up to the middle of the room. "Ok we are willing to negotiate the release some of your members from the Hell Gate if you give us back the Upper East Side." Amy stood there and looked into the beady black eyes of Brinkin who stroked his chin. "How many demons will we be given?" Brinkin asked. "Twelve if you retract your demons from the Upper East Side immediately." Brinkin continued to stroke his chin. "Twenty and I pull them out in a snap," Brinkin bargained. "Fifteen is as high as I go." Amy said. "Twenty or no deal." Amy looked back at the other three and Devon shook his head.

"Fine twenty and pull them out right now." Amy demanded. "Good and he snapped and all of them appeared in the Great Hall. "What the hell?" Alex looked around. "Leave my demons." Brinkin said. "Now your end of the deal." Brinkin said. So Amy shook her head. She put her hands together and started muttering some words he had never heard before. "Vortega yultayma gloki ard tunirt," Amy looked back up and made a backwards circling motion with her hands and a huge gust of air knocked all of them back a bit. A large black portal that Alex swore he saw before appeared.

Then Alex thought about his first time in the simulator that's what he summoned. "Isn't that what I summoned in the simulator?" Alex asked. "Yep it is." Charlie said. "Do you know what that is?" Devon asked Alex. "Um, the Hell Gate?" Alex said but soon came to the realization. "Holy shit I summoned one of them?" Alex covered his mouth because he was flabbergasted at the thought that he could do that.

"Only you opened yours a different way." Devon told him. Finally the Hell Gate was closed and the twenty demons were all near Brinkin and Linkin. "There and if we find any in the Upper East Side we'll be back with an army." Amy said walking back to her friends. "Was that a threat?" Linkin asked his brother. "What a dumb shit," Alex whispered to Charlie and Devon. "Yes he is. His brains are in his muscles." The three snickered. "Where do you think you're going?" Brinkin asked them. "If you leave you'll miss the show." Brinkin had the biggest smile Alex had ever seen on his face.

Alex then stepped forward. "What show?" Alex asked him. "Oh you know boy!" Brinkin pointed his blade towards them. "Kill them!"

All the twenty demons in the room went for them. Alex ran while unsheathing his blade and slashing a couple that got in his way. "Brinkin!" Alex ran up the throne's steppes but Linkin threw himself at Alex knocking him into the wall. "Ugh!" Linkin fell back to the floor but Alex was in the wall. When Alex was able to gain his stability back he jumped outta the wall and thrust his blade towards Linkin on the floor.

"Eat this you bastard!" But Linkin got outta the way.

The other three (well Charlie and Devon anyway) fought the remaining demons because a negotiator gets really weak after the opening of the Hell Gate. At one point three got onto Charlie making him fall to the ground but Devon punched a hole into each of their backs. "Thanks Devon." Charlie took his hand to pull him up. While he was helping up one more ran at them, the two regained their composure and uppercut the demon at the same time (knocking him up to the ceiling destroying him).

Alex had found out a system to block Linkin's attacks; three parries and a dodge seemed to work wonders. "Is that all you got?" Alex parried one more time before slashing Linkin across the face. "Ow! That not nice!" Linkin came running but Alex roundhouse kicked him knocking him to the ground; Alex held him at sword point. "Call off your demons Brinkin or I'll kill your brother!" Alex demanded. "Enough!" All the demons quit attacking the other three. "Now let my brother go!" Alex was about to let him up but Linkin obviously didn't hear him because he tried to stab Alex but Alex caught the sword and stabbed Linkin in the neck. "Linkin! No!" Alex removed the sword and ran back to his friends. "You motherfucker!" Alex was only half way to them when Brinkin launched these spike like things right passed Alex. The spikes went through the arms right leg and torso of Charlie; Alex ran to him, Devon and Amy were talking to him telling him to hold on. Alex finally got there. "Charlie I'm so sorry!" Alex was crying and so were others. "It's alright Alex I know there was nothing you could do." Charlie said weakly.

"Damn it I missed." Brinkin said. "Guess I'll have to try and shoot again." Alex held his eyes closed and then upon opening them again they were blood red and he was glowing so was Traul. Alex turned around and pointed his blade at Brinkin. "You really don't wanna do that." Alex said calmly. "Oh yes I do." This time he only launched three; Alex sheathed his blade. He punched the one closest to him shattering it he then grabbed the last two.  
"Now you will feel my wrath!" He tossed the two back at him but Brinkin and Linkin disappeared and it broke a post towards the back that held the roof together. Alex changed back. "We have to get outta here." He looked back at Charlie he could tell he was gone. "Fuck you Brinkin!" Alex yelled and the three ran away to get back to the helicopter. The trio killed only a couple demons because they had to leave and tell the captain. Finally reaching outside they ran to the helicopter only to find that all the reinforcement members were dead. "What the fuck?" Devon kneeled down next to Lenny to see how he died. "Someone shot all of these people." Alex un-holstered both of his guns just to be sure that whoever did this didn't do it to them.

"Whoever killed these people if you're still here come out." Alex heard a branch snap near the front of the copter and aimed over there only to lower them at the sight of who killed them. The other two gasped at who it was.

**6: Tricked & Betrayed**

Outta the darkness emerged Captain Brumman carrying a loaded rifle and had it aimed at Alex. "Captain?" Amy asked. "Yes it is, Amy and hello Alex and Devon." Alex re-raised his guns. "What the hell are you doing Captain?" Alex asked. "Something that shoulda been done 80 years ago, destroying Shadow Dey." The trio looked at him awkwardly. "Do you know the real reason Shadow Dey was created?" Brumman asked them.

"It isn't to combat demons?" Alex said. "Well yes but were not the hero's of this story." Captain Brumman walked closer to them. "Were the villains?" Alex thought aloud. "Yes we are; we killed Harbinger not Linkin and Brinkin."

"What?" Amy gasped. Devon stood up. "You're lying." Devon said looking very sternly at Brumman. "Oh no, I am not; we killed to him so we could take control of the Hell Gate." Captain Brumman looked like he was about ready to shoot them. Devon walked in front of his view. "Put your gun down." Devon took a hold of the gun.

"Let go Devon." Brumman demanded. Devon pulled out a gun and held it to his head. "No drop the gun or else," Devon commanded. Brumman sighed. "Fine, you guys win; continue to kill the ones that are trying to help." Brumman let go of the gun and Devon handed it back to Amy. "How could you kill all your friends in cold blood?" Devon pushed the gun further into his temple and cocked the gun. "Because all villains deserve to die and I was the only one who knew and could do it." Devon smiled and took the gun of his head. "You are so damn stupid; were you persuaded by Brinkin?" Devon asked. "He didn't need to."

"Answer the question!" Devon screamed and pistol whipped him. "You think you beating me will get me to tell you." Devon took the gun and pointed it at his knee and shot. "Oh God that hurt!" Brumman yelled as he fell to the ground. "You wanna tell me now?" Devon kneeled down. Alex holstered his guns because Devon obviously had this under control. "Bite me!" Brumman said and spit in his face. "I won't but this bullet will." Then Devon shot his other knee then stuck the gun in the wound. "Ah!"

"That feel good?" Devon laughed. Brumman continued to scream. "Now you wanna answer my question?" Devon asked. "Fine he did tell me; when I first started I got captured and I promised him to kill all of them for the truth so I did." Devon removed the gun from the wound. "See was that so hard?" Devon wiped off the gun and holstered it in the back of his pants. "Are you gonna help me?"

"Oh yea, you cooperated." Devon took the rifle from Amy. "Wait what are you doing?" Brumman stuck his hand in front of his head. "You sold us out you son of a bitch!" He pointed it at him. "I'm sorry Brinkin screwed with my head!" Brumman pleaded for forgiveness. "Did any of the people who you killed beg for forgiveness?" Devon asked. "I don't know."

"Liar!" Devon yelled. "No please God don't I don't remember!" Brumman continued to plead. "Oh my God you are the biggest baby!" Devon continued to yell at Brumman. "I'm so sorry if I could take it back I would.

"No you wouldn't!" Devon was tired of playing games with him. "Yes I would I swear I would!" Brumman was bawling. "Now tell me the truth did they beg?" Brumman took a break from bawling to reply. "Yes! They pleaded and begged and cried and I still killed them I'm so sorry."

"You're the most pathetic human being I've ever met," Devon remarked. "I know!" And then a bang rang in the air just like the night Alex met Devon. Alex held Amy in his arms and kept her from watching. "Now you know," Devon said throwing the gun down.

"Come on guys let's get outta here." Alex opened his eyes because he had his closed to and saw Brumman's head splattered everywhere. "Oh my God," Alex whispered. Amy tried to look. "No Amy you don't wanna see that, come on." The other two got on the helicopter. "You do know how to fly this right?" Alex wondered. "Yea I do," Devon said.

The three took off and flew back to headquarters. Then someone stared to talk on the CB. "Brumman did you take care of the pests?" All of them knew at once who it was. "I'm sorry Brumman isn't here at the moment can I take a message?" Devon asked and Brinkin laughed. "Ah looks like Brumman wasn't able to finish the job so what did you do with him?" Brinkin pondered. "I shot him in the head." Devon waited for Brinkin to reply.

"I shoulda recruited you." Brinkin laughed again. "You can't manipulate me." Devon replied. "You're probably right."

"I know I'm right and I'm coming after you; so did Linkin survive?" Devon asked. "Yea it takes more than a stab in the neck to kill my brother and by the way my members are on their way to destroy the Upper East Side." Brinkin laughed more maniacally than Devon had ever heard him before. "Then we may have to do something about that." Devon ripped the CB radio out and threw it outta the copter. "What are we gonna do?" Alex asked. "This ship has a Gatling gun attached to the left side; I need you to use it on the demons." Alex nodded his head and mounted the gun.

As soon as they got to the Upper East Side they didn't see any demons so they went lower to look around. When they still didn't find any demons they landed. "I think we got tricked." Devon said.

"If we did I'm gonna be really pissed." Alex added getting off the gun. Amy got outta the helicopter and looked around. Alex looked over at her she was pale as can be and looked really sick. "Amy are you ok?" Alex walked over and put his arm around her shoulder. She shook her head. "Is it because of Brumman?" Alex asked.

"Charlie and Brumman two of my friends were killed tonight this was a horrible night." Amy started breathing heavily. "I know but at least the three of us are still alive even if we did lose Charlie." Now Alex looked down and felt sick. "It's all my fault Charlie is dead!" Alex yelled and tears started to fall down his cheek not a lot just a little. "No it's not Alex." Devon said and walked up to him he grabbed him by the collar and put his face in Alex's. "It's Brinkin's fault because he tried to kill you and missed." Devon said as calm as possible. Alex shook his head in agreement. "Good so let's get outta here because it looks like there are no demons here." But as soon as he said that they were surrounded. Alex drew Traul and Devon pulled out the gun he threatened Brumman with. "This is bullshit I can't believe this!" Alex rushed forward stabbing the first one he could get to but then thought of something. He sheathed Traul and un-holstered his guns and ran and jumped off of one and unleashed a fury of bullets till he was out. "Yea bitches taste my fury!"

Devon carefully aimed and shot each one of his twelve bullets into twelve demons heads. "Ok now were outta bullets what are we gonna do now?" Devon asked. Then the two heard a long firing of bullets and saw Amy took the Gatling gun.

"Holy shit duck!" Alex said pulling Devon to the ground to avoid the barrage of bullets Amy was firing. "Yea go Amy!" The two cheered as demons kept trying to jump on them but got blown away. "Turn it the other way Amy!" So she did and Alex drew Traul. Then Alex just started slaying demons left and right. "God am I good or what?" Devon was beating the shit outta them with his hands. The two fighting the right weren't killing as many as Amy was on the left. But Amy eventually ran outta bullets but now all of them were on the right. "I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Alex bragged. Devon smiled as he kicked a demons head in.

Before too long the remaining demons ran away. "Many are all demons such courage less assholes?" Alex asked. "Pretty much," Devon answered. "Don't be too sure." A voice from behind said. The two turned around and Brinkin had a hand over Amy's mouth and one of those spikes coming outta his wrist pointed at her head. "Amy!" Alex yelled. "Yes it's your precious little negotiator." He licked her left cheek.

"Let her go you motherfucker!" Alex yelled. "No! I don't think I will if it pisses you off that much!" Brinkin said and laughed. Alex started to move forward. "Uh-uh stay where you are or this little bitch gets her brain on that wall over there." Brinkin cackled. Brinkin pushed the spike a little into her head but not enough to make her bleed.

"You almost killed my brother; I should kill this little bitch!" Brinkin yelled. "You killed my father and one of my friends! I shoulda killed your brother!" Alex screamed. "That's what they told you but if you wanna know the truth I can tell you it." Brinkin said.

"I don't fuckin' believe you!" Alex yelled at Brinkin. "Then your father will never be able to rest easy because his son won't have known what happened." Alex clenched his fists.

"If you wanna save your little beauty kill Devon!" Brinkin said. "What!" Alex said. "Your buddy was the one who killed him." Alex's eyes were as wide as they had ever been. Alex looked at Devon. "Is that why you didn't like to talk about him?" Alex asked. "Don't listen to that shithead!" Devon yelled and pointed at Brinkin.

Alex was breathing hard. Alex grabbed him by the collar. "Then why don't you tell me why you don't like talking about him?" Alex was talking through clenched teeth. "Alright I did it! I killed your father but only because he became a demon like them." Alex let go of his shirt and punched him across the face. "You bastard Devon!" He started pounding on him. Then he pulled out his .44 Magnum and put one bullet in and cocked the gun.

"Yes kill Devon the man who killed your father!" And without any thought and no pause he turned his gun to Brinkin and pulled the trigger shooting him in the chest. Amy ran over to Alex. "You'll regret this Alex! I swear to you." Then he disappeared again. "Bring it Brinkin I'm not afraid of you!"

Alex holstered his gun. "Thank you Alex!" Amy kissed him several times and hugged him holding him as close as possible. "I had to do something I made a promise." Alex said. Then the two looked over at Devon who was getting off the ground. "Let me help you." Alex helped him up but soon got pushed away. "Hey man I'm sorry about beating the hell outta you but I had to make it look convincing." Alex explained. "I know but Brinkin brought back some painful memories," Devon said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"What're you talking about?" Alex asked. "Your father…almost killed me," Devon said. "What?" Alex asked. "Jonathan fell victim of Brinkin's trickery and beat me and almost killed me but I was able to snap him outta it." Devon turned towards them. "I don't believe this so did you really kill my father?" Alex looked a little lost. "I did I'm so sorry but he had lost it and went crazy."

"Oh my God…" Alex couldn't find any words to say at this very moment. Alex walked away. "Alex where are you going?" Amy asked. "Why didn't you tell me Devon?" Amy asked him. "I didn't think that anyone would ever find out so I didn't find a need for it." Devon replied. "Jesus Devon you're an idiot." Amy said and walked after Alex. After like a minute he went after both of them. "Amy wait up, I'm sorry I didn't want to do it but he woulda killed us all if he joined Brinkin and Linkin." Devon ran up to her.

"Even so you coulda told someone, like me." Amy said. "Well you both know now," Devon remarked. "Yea 19 years after the fact," Amy retorted. "I truly am sorry but I did tell people." Devon rubbed his head. "Oh yea who did you tell?" Amy looked and Devon sighed and told her the names. "Brumman, Charlie and Anne." Devon said. "My mother knew?" Amy seemed a little shocked.

"Yea she did because I trusted her along with the others." Devon revealed. "You are aware all of them are dead?" Amy made note. Devon thought about it. "Maybe Brinkin didn't try to kill Alex tonight maybe he did try to kill Charlie?" Devon thought. Then Amy joined in on the thinking. "Did they ever find a reason for the fire that killed your parents?" Devon asked. "No they thought it was because of a candle but I never bought that." Amy said.

"Maybe he's trying to kill all the people who knew." Devon pondered on that. "But why?" Amy started calling out Alex's name. "I don't know but all the people killed tonight except for the recruits knew about me killing Jonathan."

"Maybe they wanna kill all the people who know because he isn't dead." Devon said. "But how can that be?" Amy asked. "I don't know but it's not like we kept the body; this could be why they want to get the last blade, to open the Hell Gate and retrieve Jonathan's tortured soul and make him help Brinkin and Linkin to destroy Shadow Dey along with the world." Devon stopped when he saw Alex. "There he is." The two ran for him. "Alex are you ok?" Amy asked.

"Yea beside my friend killed my father." Alex said in monotone. "Alex I wish I could take it back." Devon said. "I bet you could." Alex said still in monotone. "We wouldn't be in the middle of this war if I hadn't killed him because your father woulda grown stronger and killed us all." Devon explained how bad his father was. "I understand Devon you did it for us all but I still wish I coulda known my father."

"Well if Brinkin gets a hold of Traul were all gonna meet your father again real soon." Devon replied. "What?" Alex asked. "Brinkin is killing off all the people who knew your father was killed by Devon so that the walk into a trap and he can kill all of Shadow Dey." Amy summarized their long talk.

"That's unbelievable how would that even work?" Alex asked. "Well if everyone thought that Linkin didn't kill him than everyone would know that there was someone who was turning our people into demons from the inside of the society and then he wouldn't be able to control them because they would take precaution from his tricks." Devon explained Brinkin's plan. "Damn he's smart!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yea we gotta do something." Devon said. "But what?" Amy asked "Well first we gotta go back to headquarters."

**7: The plan **

Back at headquarters the crew told everyone what had happened. "Damn what the hell are we gonna do?" Burt asked. "That's the next part is to figure out our plan to stop this because now Brinkin has us three who know but he doesn't know you guys know so we got him by the short hairs." Alex said. "But if he gets Traul or Amy then he can get my father's soul and we'd all be fucked then." Devon added.

"If you guys need us we'll be in the meeting room thinking of something."Alex informed them. The three headed there. "Ok I'm at a loss at what to do." Devon said. "I'm with you on that." Alex agreed. "I got something," Amy said outta the blue. "What is it Amy?" Alex asked. "Well we could pretend to be one of Brinkin's followers that are inside Shadow Dey; it would be a setup." Amy proposed. "But wouldn't he know who was one of his followers?" Alex said.

"Not necessarily if one of his original followers like Brumman were to trick one he wouldn't know that one but that person can't be any of us three." Devon explained Amy's plan to Alex. "Oh I see but if it isn't one of us three who will it be." The three thought and all came to one conclusion: Jason the new guy. All three then had to go find him so they started asking around. Finally after twenty long minutes they tracked him down in the computer room.

"Jason where are you kid?" Devon asked. "I'm here sir." Jason said right next to Devon. "Oh good." Alex slapped Devon. "I didn't know what he looked like." Devon whispered to Alex. Alex and Amy sighed. "Real nice job Devon," Alex remarked. After a real quick pause he said, "Shut up." Devon shook Jason's hand. "Hi what can I do for you sir?" Devon smiled. "I need you to come with us on a negotiation."

"Uh ok sir but do you really want me to do it?" Jason asked he also thought it in his head. "Yes I do you are the perfect candidate." Devon replied. "Ok what do I have to do in the negotiation?" Jason wondered. Alex rubbed his hands together. "We need you to pretend to give me over to them like you were possessed by Brinkin." Alex told him plan A. "Oh I don't know." Jason was a little scared. "You don't really have a choice," Alex said. Devon started biting on his nails.

"But that's not fair," Jason replied. "No it's not but we need to take them down one at a time," Devon just had to say. "Well how is this plan supposed to work?" Jason asked with a tone. "Here's how I see it: Linkin takes me while Brinkin fulfills his end of the deal and I kill Linkin and get the second blade and stop my father from coming back." Alex waited for a response. Jason licked the back of his front teeth. "That plan is never gonna work," Jason replied but he sounded like a dick if there ever was one. "Yes it will," Amy said. But of course she's gonna say it'll work she came up with it.

They couldn't persuade him so they threatened him. "If you don't do this, we may have to tell people you really are possessed by Brinkin and see what they have to say about it." Jason had a shocked look on his face he shoulda known if someone can't be persuaded then they use threats. "Ok fine I'll do it." Jason sighed. "Good come on let's get ready," Devon said leading him back to the meeting room to explain negotiation procedure. "I really wish I didn't have to threaten you but if you fuck us in negotiation we will be forced to take you down." Devon shrugged his shoulders as if to say sorry but true.

"Shit that's a little extreme don't you think?" Jason panicked. "No not for who were dealing with," Alex chimed in. "Ok to make you look like you were possessed by Brinkin," Devon said ecstatic. Alex and Amy looked at him a little scared. "Well how are we supposed to do that?" Jason asked. Devon chuckled and licked his bottom lip from side to side in a fast motion. "I don't like the look of that…"

Devon started putting make up on him: eye shadow and a little face powder to make him look paler.

"Magnificent job if I do say so myself," Devon let out a hearty laugh to stroke his ego. Alex sighed and placed his face in his hands. "This is why you shouldn't drink the bong water Devon," Alex said sarcastically. "Shut up Alex; don't make me do you too." Devon gave Jason a mirror to check himself out. "I look like my mother!" Jason exclaimed.

"No need to worry this will go off without a hitch, I promise." Devon turned to the other two. "So what do you think?" Devon wanted their honest opinion. "I think he looks like his mother," Alex joked. "I will…kill you Alex." Devon smiled a devious smile. "Gotcha Devon." Alex gave thumbs up. Amy laughed and told him, "Not too bad Devon are you going into like a beauty school?" Amy asked.

"Hardy har har." Devon jested. "Now we need to get in contact with Brinkin and Linkin," Devon planned their next move. "How do you expect to do that?" Jason asked parting his hair to the left side. "What the hell are you doing?" Alex wondered. "Uh, nothing," Jason spoke nervously and put the mirror down. "They have webcam in there castle so we can get in touch," Devon explained. "Ok if that works but you're not gonna make the call are you?"

Devon shook his head. "You are," Devon pointed at him. "Why not Amy?" Jason wanted to know. "Because he knows that Alex loved her and she would never turn him in." Jason let out the world's longest sigh. "Again sorry this has to be done for the safety of the planet." Devon looked down at his feet. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish this fuckin' war would end and we can all go back to peaceful lives ya know?" Devon let his feelings be known. "Yea of course we know come on this is not a life I would wish on anyone," Amy replied.

"Yea it does suck but we made all these friends and I wouldn't give that up for anything the whole Brinkin killing everyone I could do without." Alex pointed out. "Good point but back to the issue at hand to get a hold of Brinkin let's go."

They called up the brothers and Alex, Amy and Devon hid in a corner and no one else was in the room. "Hello Shadow Dey member what can I do you shit's for?" Brinkin appeared on the screen with a smile as always. "Hello Brinkin I have something you want but it'll cost ya." Jason stood tall and held a steady voice. "Oh ya what is it?" Brinkin was had a little displeasure in his eyes because he didn't like being talked to like that.

"I will give you Alex and Traul if you give back all of New York," Jason lied. "Hmm you want a lot from me for such a hefty price; anything else could you give me?" Brinkin was interested now. "Like what, pray tell, else would you like?" Jason pondered on all the things he could ask for and didn't like any of them. "I want Devon and the little negotiator bitch!" Brinkin demanded.

"…No I will only give you Alex and Traul and if you don't want those two then go fuck yourself!" Jason yelled and flipped Brinkin off. Jason turned off the cam. "What the fuck man!" Alex screamed. "Don't worry I know guys like him he will give in to our demands."Jason said. Alex sighed, crossed his arm and shook his head. "As long as you know what you're doing; I won't stop you." Alex stepped back into the corner. After only a couple minutes Brinkin called back. "No one talks to me like that! I like you kid what's your name?" Brinkin asked. "Its Jason sire," Jason introduced himself and bowed. "Very nice Jason and I'll take you upon your offer because I like you so where do you wanna meet?" Jason thought about it. "Brooklyn Bridge tomorrow night," Jason told him.

"Very well tomorrow night Jason." Brinkin nodded and turned off the cam.

Jason let out a very long breath.

"Damn Jason good job!" Alex exclaimed at his marvelous performance. All three started clapping and patting him on the back. "Thanks God I feel like I'm gonna shit my pants," Jason joked at his nervous stomach. All of a sudden Jason ran out to the bathroom because he was gonna get sick. "Ugh that's nasty," Alex said observantly. "Gee ya think Alex?" Alex threw Devon a nasty look to show he was pissed.

"So now we just gotta wait till tomorrow and you're absolutely 100 percent sure this will work?" Devon asked Amy. "Well 94 percent sure," Amy replied. "That's good enough for me."

**8: Linkin's death **

The four plus the other recruits and Burt shuttled into their stealth jet and took off for the Brooklyn Bridge. "Wouldn't there be people on the Brooklyn Bridge since it's not secluded?" Alex asked. "People more or less disappear when the demons are out except for us because we have some sorta protective spell over us or something like that." Devon went and hid off to the side (as did everyone else) so that Jason could take Alex alone to Brinkin and Linkin. "Ok Brinkin I've got your prize right here," Jason yelled from the front part of the bridge to where they were about in the middle.

"Good now I'll be able to kill both of the Brannigan's!" Brinkin started cackling and Linkin joined in but his was more of like a deep inhaling of a chicken. "Yes you can sire!" Jason edged closer and closer to Brinkin and Linkin. Alex took a deep breath when they were like seven yards away.

"Here you go," Jason said to Brinkin and dropped Alex on to the ground. "He is alive correct?" Brinkin looked a little pissed. Jason nodded his head. "I wouldn't kill him before getting him to you," Jason told him. "Linkin take him back to the car; I'll be there soon," Brinkin commanded him. "Yea Brinkin I cans do that." Linkin picked up Alex's body and headed towards the other end of the bridge.

"Now your end of the deal," Jason said. "Yes you want New York back I suppose I can go terrorize some other state." Brinkin smiled his dark, dirty smile and laughed. Brinkin snapped his finger and you could see all these dark lightning like bolts shoot up and towards Manhattan. "Wow that was amazing." Jason applauded his immense power. "Thank you nice doing business with you," Brinkin replied. Brinkin shook his hand and Jason looked like he was being shocked. "Never talk to me like that again!" After Brinkin yelled this Jason erupted in to a pool of blood; everyone watched this and where blown away. "Oh no, fuckin' way!" Devon yelled and ran out shooting at Brinkin and everyone else followed.

Linkin had turned around to see his brother being fired at when Alex broke free of his grip. "It's you and I now Linkin, your brother can't help you!" Alex unsheathed Traul and Linkin drew Drake. "Ok you die now annoying man!" Linkin yelled. The two ran at each other blades clashing were all you could hear over there. Linkin kept smashing Alex but he was able to block from above until he rolled outta the way and Drake got stuck in the ground. But that didn't stop Linkin he just went charging at him.

At the other end Brinkin was calling up demons to block him but they disappeared as soon as they were called. So he started shooting his spikes and he was able to kill a couple of recruits. "Damn you shitheads! I'll kill ya all of ya!" Brinkin went berserk over this. Brinkin was firing like crazy hitting practically everyone but some people were smart enough to hit the deck.

Alex was getting tossed around by Linkin like he was a crazed giant ape. "Grah!" He would randomly yell and pick Alex up before he could get up. "Shit! I gotta do something!" Alex was luckily enough able to land near Drake. Alex tried to pull it outta the ground but it was stuck pretty well, so Alex came up with a plan. He would wait for Linkin to come running at him and he'd roll outta the way and he'd knock the blade outta the ground. Linkin started at him and right before impact he rolled knocking the blade partially in the air. Alex ran and jumped for it but so did Linkin; Alex kicked him back but he grabbed Alex's leg but he was able to catch it with his left and pushing it together with Traul a huge bright light came from the blade. Alex looked at it for the most part it looked the same but now the side looked like a scythe. Linkin stood blinded with his arm up; Alex swung down and cut his right arm off. "Ow!" Linkin bellowed. Then with a diagonal upward slash Linkin fell to his knees.

Brinkin stopped everything and so did the Shadow Dey members to look at Brinkin. "Linkin! No!" Brinkin yelled and stuck his hand out for him but Linkin was no more. Demon brothers are actually kind of connected at the hip so if one dies the others feel the pain but don't die they actually get stronger they get the brothers powers and strength. "Fuck you Shadow Dey I hope you know this…means…war!" Brinkin bellowed and flew off like his minions.

Alex still on the other side wiped the blood from his mouth and tore off his jacket because it was ruined. "I'm gonna be sore in the morning," He joked walking towards everyone. He held the new Traul at his side because he would need a new sheath. They all were looking at the new Traul. "Hey guys…" Alex didn't get to finish because he looked at all the dead bodies and the blood and just vomited. "Fuck this is what happened when you battled Brinkin alone?" Alex was astonished he had never seen anything like that before not in any video game or movie. "I hope you know if 20 men can't take down one guy how the hell am I supposed to do it?" Alex asked them but was looking at Devon. "Because you're stronger than all of us." Devon smiled, stepped forward and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks that helped a lot you unhelpful asshole," Alex said sarcastically. "But shit look were down by more than half we got you and Burt plus like five recruits left from fighting him that's seven people by the way where's Jason?" Devon looked back at the large puddle of blood. "You see that very large puddle of blood?" Alex saw it right away. "Yea so?" Alex shrugged his shoulders. "That was at one point Jason," Devon replied. "Oh my God…" Alex through up because that was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. "Dude, not on my new shoes!" Devon yelled. The remaining members got back on the plane and headed to headquarters

"We want you all to know 13 members died today so we were lucky to have made it out alive; also Linkin has been killed." Everyone shouted and started dancing around. "We need to have a party!" One member shouted. "What do you say Captain?" Alex looked at Devon who smiled at the name. "Yea let's party!"

**9: A Helluva Party **

So Shadow Dey commenced with the party that the new Captain Devon allowed. Three recruits went out and picked up all the stuff to have a good party: beer, punch, streamers, snacks, and games.

After a long night of setting up and preparations the group threw the party the next night. "Oh my God this party will be fun!" Amy talked excitedly with Alex. "If it weren't for you this wouldn't have happened." She hugged him. "It wasn't that big of a deal beating Brinkin is what's gonna be a bitch to do because he has the strength of all three brothers now." Alex scratched his nose and thought.

"Don't worry we'll all be there to help you!" Amy jumped up and down to help bring up Alex's morale. "Thanks Amy," Alex said and kissed her but that soon turned into a passionate, romantic, and long kiss. "Wow that was the best kiss ever," Alex said as the two put their heads together. "I so agree Alex," Amy whispered. "Look out, coming through!" Burt yelled at Alex and Amy. "Watch it Burt or I'll come over there and kick your ass," Alex threatened Burt. "I'm so scared." Burt retorted.

Alex scoffed at him. "Hey Alex here is your new sheath," Frank Burt's new assistant said. "Thanks Frank, give my praise to Burt." Alex immediately put Traul in the new sheath and placed it in his room, then came back to the party.

A band was now on the stage. "Are you ready to party?" The lead singer said. "Yea!" Everyone in the room screamed their response. "Good then let's get down to it!" He started out on a pretty hard rock song.

After the first song and a lotta nerdy jump dancing, Alex went to grab a cold one. "Amy you want anything?" Alex shouted over the music. "What?" Amy shouted back. "Do you want anything to drink?" He tried to shout louder which he couldn't. "Oh yea thanks Alex could you get me some punch?" Instead of yelling a response which she probably wouldn't have heard he just nodded. So he went to grab some punch and think but unable to thanks to the blaring music in the background.

He pushed his way through to get the drink to Amy. "Here you go," Alex said. "While you were gone I asked if we could have a slow song." Amy smiled and took the drinks to put them on the closest table to them. "Ok I wanna dedicate this next song to the perfect couple: Alex and Amy here's one for you," The lead singer announced. And the two started to dance to the smooth slow song. "Isn't this nice Alex it's like were the only two in the world," Amy said. "Yea I wish it were that way," Alex replied. "I know it would be nice huh." Amy placed her head on Alex's shoulder.

Some started to dance like that while others just watched. "When you're with me I'll never be scared and never be defeated." Amy whispered into Alex's right ear. "I feel the same," Alex replied to her extremely sweet sentiment. "I know that was kinda cliché but it's the truth." Alex kinda laughed and held her closer.

After the slow song the two grabbed their drinks and found seats and sat to talk.

The crew enjoyed their party but it eventually came to an end. "Well that was fun don't ya think?" Devon asked all of them when he walked on to the stage. "Hell yes it was!" Half of the people in the room yelled that; the other half couldn't due to the fact they were drinking. "Well now we gotta clean up because we can't let our guard down because who knows when Brinkin could attack." Devon clapped and told everyone to get back to work.

About half way through the cleaning a knock came at the door, so one of the recruits took care of it. "Yea what do you want?" And the recruit gasped and was blown away from the door and the door and half the wall was blown up. "Hello Shadow Dey it's good to finally see where you operate," Brinkin walked in through the big hole in the wall looking ten times stronger. "Oh shit!" Alex yelled under his breath. He tried to run to his room to get Traul but Brinkin saw him. "Alex! Where are you going?" Brinkin walked in further and was attacked by recruits but that didn't do anything he just knocked them away. "I'm not going anywhere but what are you doing out right now its light?" Alex asked. "Since you killed Linkin my strength went through the roof and I gave that to my little minions it turned us into day walkers you know but we can be out during night making us unstoppable." Brinkin explained the concept.

"Ah well that sucks." Alex ran up and jump kicked him (which did nothing to harm him). "Oh fuck that hurt!" He yelled when he got back to the ground. "Good." Brinkin knocked him away like a ragdoll. "Get him!" Devon yelled and everyone went after him but most resulted in being put into a wall. "What do you want Brinkin?" Devon asked. "Her!" Brinkin grabbed Amy and Alex ran and grabbed Brinkin by the arm and smashed him into the ground.

"Well did I touch a nerve or two?" Brinkin got up. "Stay away from her it's me you want!" Alex stood in front of Amy. "Don't flatter yourself Alex not everything is about you." Brinkin noticed Alex was glowing again. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm me and you better leave or I swear I'll kill you right now!" Alex barked out. "Fine but you'll regret killing my brother." He flew through the roof breaking it killing 30 to 40 people. "Devon are you ok?" Alex asked trying to see him through the rubble and dust. "Yea search for anyone still alive," Devon commanded.

After an hour of searching they found ten alive plus another ten that were alive but injured. Alex ran into the street where a huge crowd had gathered to see what was going on. "Somebody call 9-1-1," Alex said. They all just looked at him. "Now!" Alex screamed and about three different people did. "What just happened?" One of the people in the crowd asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Alex said looking back at the building and Amy, Devon and Burt came out. "Did anybody at all call 9-1-1?" Devon asked.

"Tell us what happened." One shouted over another. "Ok I'll tell you," Alex said to them and sighed then told them the entire story all the way up till now.

"Wow that's an amazing story and really all you can believe when that giant guy came flying through your roof." One of them said. "Yea I know." Finally the police, ambulance, and fire fighters all got there to help the injured. "So does someone wanna tell me what happened here?" But instead of Alex, Amy, Devon, or Burt saying anything one member of the watchers told the officer what happened. "What? Are you joking?" The officer asked. "No were members of a secret society who battle demons at night but they now have the ability to come out during the day," Alex explained further.

"How are we supposed to believe this crazy shit?" The officer still looked unconvinced. "Because it's true and you gotta believe us or New York will be destroyed, were at war with the leader of the demons, Brinkin, and he will follow through so we have to beat him and save the city but we lost a lotta members so we really need everyone's help." Alex even got down on his knees and pleaded. "Get up kid, don't make a fool of yourself," Officer said. Alex looked at his name tag and it said Harley. "Please Officer Harley…" Alex started but was interrupted. "Sir we got a report of flying creatures attacking the Empire State Building," 2nd in command Officer Gate said. Harley looked back at the four of them. "Ok now you're gonna tell us how to kill these bastards." Harley opened the back door of the police car. "Burt go to the hospital the three of us can handle it," Devon ordered. "Yes sir." Burt got in the ambulance and headed to the hospital while the other three plus Harley and Gate headed to the Empire State Building.

The demons flew in and out of the building breaking anything they could and killing everyone they could. "Shit it's worse than I expected!" Harley exclaimed. "Give me that!" Harley took the megaphone from the negotiator. "Please stop what you are doing or we will open fire." Then Brinkin flew out. "Ha ha ha don't make me laugh little worms!" Brinkin inhaled and shot a fireball straight for the car with Alex, Amy, and Devon in it. "Quick get outta the car!" Harley yelled through the megaphone. All three hurriedly left the car and watched it blow up. "Goddamn it!" Harley yelled. "Open fire!" He yelled and the S.W.A.T. team and every cop started shooting.

"Wait let us deal with it," Alex said. "Sorry kid no can do I can't let three people go on a suicide mission with these things." Alex sighed and ran over to the building with Devon. "Just take care of Amy," Alex said. But Amy took one of the M-16 rifles and ran over there with Alex and Devon who were already inside. "Wait up!" Amy caught up with them. "Amy what are you doing here?" Devon asked. "I'm gonna help you because two people can't take on all those demons and I'm a good shot." Alex did agree with her on that. "If you're sure, you can come with us." Alex gave in because they didn't have time they had to get up to the top floor.

**10: A Letter from a friend **

The three got to the top floor (102nd floor). Amy had her gun aimed and looked everywhere and so did Alex and Devon. The wind blew through what was left of the curtains and blew the papers all over the place. "They tore the hell outta this place, I wonder why?" Alex wondered. "Why attack a small building if you want attention," Devon replied. "Good point but where did they go?" The three looked everywhere and could not find the demons.

"I doubt they got scared off not if there under Brinkin's control." Amy remarked. "That's for damn sure!" Alex and Devon said almost simultaneously. Then almost as if popping outta nowhere all the demons came flying in and the group opened fired. Alex turned over a desk to take cover. "Under here!" He yelled out to Amy and Devon (who went over as quickly as they could). They reloaded as fast as they got over there then opened fire again. Some hit other didn't but it was like a never ending barrage of demons. "I told you I'd make you pay, Alex!" Brinkin flew in. "Fuck you Brinkin fight me like a man!" Alex stood up and holstered his guns, jumped over the table and got up close and personal with Brinkin. "Oh Alex I can't wait to rip that smug fuckin' face off," Brinkin calmly retorted.

"I feel the same for you, Brinkin." Brinkin grabbed a hold of his face and squeezed. Alex quickly drew his gun and shot him in the gut. "How'd that feel?" Alex said as Brinkin fell backwards. Brinkin let out his signature chuckle while Alex watched him get back up with no wound. "What the fuck?"  
"You really can't kill me now," Brinkin drew his blade Spektor which was made to terrify anyone to the bone. Alex drew Traul and held it ready to fight Brinkin. "You ready?" Brinkin popped his knuckles and got into his battle position. "Get ready to face the wrath of the man who killed your brother!"

Alex ran and did a downward slash which didn't go through because Brinkin blocked it. "Get ready to face a real demon!" Brinkin bellowed. Brinkin just started pouring it on with slashes here and there and then would wait for Alex to regain his balance to unleash another wave of crazy attacks.

"Shit, I don't know if Alex can take it," Amy said to Devon looking over the table. Alex sent a thrust but Brinkin parried it and Alex almost fell over the edge of the building (Alex stood on his tip toes at the edge but got back inside the building). "You ok for another round?" Brinkin asked smirking. "Yea let's go." Alex ran forward again only to get blocked, parried, and dodged. But finally he was able to slash him although it was a cut to the left shoulder but that healed quickly.

"This is so unfair I can't win you cheating bastard!" Alex screamed and went crazy just throwing blows he knew would be unsuccessful but for some reason he did it anyway. "What are we gonna do?" Amy asked Devon who was reloading his gun. "The only thing I can think of to do." Amy looked at him scared.

"Soon your father will be able to join us soon and rule next to me as a minion of course," Brinkin circled around Alex who was catching his breath. "No he won't!" Alex rammed him into a wall. "You know why I left Shadow Dey's hideout and came here?" Brinkin posed the question. "No but I know you're gonna tell me." Alex held Traul up to his throat. "Because fighting you there would have been no fun with all those others here we can battle each other without any pests," Brinkin answered his own question. "Those pests were living people who for the most part had a great life ahead of them after Shadow Dey but ended up dying by a fuckin' roof falling on his head." Alex took Traul away from Brinkin's throat and held is left arm against his throat hoping to squeeze out the last breath.

"You can't choke me I don't have lungs." Brinkin pushed Alex away. "Come on how about another round before dying," Brinkin offered. "Yea sure, why not?" Alex bowed as if getting ready to dance. "Oh can I really have this dance, that is so thoughtful," Brinkin joked and bowed like Alex. Alex charged but this time with a plan. Brinkin attacked first Alex parried and when Brinkin was turned around Alex shot him in the back. When Brinkin was recovering from the gunshot Alex stabbed him in the chest. "Don't insult me kid." Alex pulled Traul out and stepped back.

"Can you be killed at all?" Alex asked. "Oh yea but I'm not going to tell you." Alex blew air out his nose to let Brinkin know he was pissed. "Is that supposed to frighten me?" Brinkin asked and he broke down laughing.

"What are you doing?" Amy wanted to know because Devon was acting all mysterious. "I'm sorry Amy but it has to be done if not by me then who else." Devon kissed Amy on the head. Devon stood up and started shooting Brinkin at first from the side but he turned and so he shot him in the chest; after losing all of his bullets Devon charged him pushing him out the building as the plummeted 102 stories Devon started punching Brinkin in the face. "There is no way you could survive this!" Devon yelled and Brinkin just smiled taking the blows.

"No!" Amy ran and looked over the edge as Devon fell to his death; Alex was still in shock up against the wall where he was when he was talking to Brinkin. "What the hell just happened?" Alex asked and Amy ran for the elevator. "Are you coming?" Alex looked up at her then as if struck by lightning he got back to the real world and headed for the elevator.

They tried to get to the bottom as quick as possible. Devon and Brinkin were actually still fighting in the air when the two got about half way down. "It's you who won't survive Devon," Brinkin said. "I know I didn't plan on living but if someone's killer is killed then that soul can rest easily at last!" Devon yelled. Brinkin realized Devon's plan and tried to start flying.

"You can't fly with this much weight if you survive your plan is done for his tortured soul can rest in peace." Brinkin let out this blood curdling scream and grabbed Devon. "Then you die alone!" Brinkin threw Devon off of him. "Goodbye Alex and Amy!" He screamed right before impact; the hit broke every bone in his body and transformed him into a form of goo.

As soon as the doors to the elevator opened those two shot outta there like bullets for the front door. Harley was out front with a bunch of others looking at Devon's destroyed body; then Alex and Amy walked through the door and Amy just broke down, fell to her knees and bawled. Alex closed his eyes several times trying to suppress the tears for the loss of his best friend. "Damn it…" Was all Alex got out before falling to the ground next to Amy and started fully crying. "Where the hell is Brinkin?" Alex stood up and demanded to know. "He flew off letting this guy fall to the ground," Harley recalled.

"What the hell was your plan you knew this would never work," Alex said to his dead glob of a friend. Alex pinched in between his eyes then let out a pretty long sigh. "Ok now will you help us defeat Brinkin and his army now that you know what he's capable of doing," Alex said through a breaking voice. "Yea come back to the station we'll talk to the captain and see what we can do." Harley replied to a breaking up Alex. "So the S.W.A.T. team and everyone else got the situation under control right?" Harley asked the captain of the 37th precinct.

"Yea we got and you got us behind you to destroy those demon bastards!" Captain Martin replied to Harley and agreed to Alex. "Thanks Captain." Alex stuck out his hand, the two shook then Harley, Alex, Amy, and Gate all got in the car. Upon entering the car Alex noticed a letter sitting back there addressed to Alex and Amy.

"I wonder what this is." Alex opened the letter and removed the letter; he began to read it out loud.

"Hey Alex and Amy if you're reading this it means that I'm dead but I had to die for the safety of the planet. If someone is killed that person remains a tortured soul in the Hell Gate up until the killer is killed so it was the only way to stop your father Alex I'm sorry to both of you that I won't be there to help you stop Brinkin but as I said earlier it truly was the only way to stop Brinkin from getting your father. I had just thought of that plan at the party I also wrote the letter there to I knew I was gonna end up dead soon anyway; I outsmarted Brinkin which is one good thing because it means you can to Alex so to both of you good luck and I'll see you in the afterlife.

Sincerely,

Devon Davis."

"That's the end of the letter." Alex rubbed his nose with hand. "So that was his plan?" Harley asked even though Alex had just read that. "Yea it's a really smart and stupid plan!" Alex screamed and started pounding his legs. "Alex calm down he did this for us just imagine what woulda happened if your father came back chances are Brinkin would send him after you first if you weren't dead already," Amy had to explain the point of Devon's sacrifice because Alex wasn't getting it.

Alex nodded. "What do you mean 'if your father came back'?" Gate asked. "My father was tricked by Brinkin and if someone is tricked by a demon they become one if that happens they will turn on everyone they once cherished." Alex rubbed his face and thought. "Brinkin has taken everything from me and I promise that his life will be the next I take from him!" Alex yelled.

"Good kid by the way were here; we've been here for like five minutes we just didn't wanna disturb you," Harley explained with a smile. "Good let's go talk to your captain." The four got outta the car and headed to the captains office. "Sir these are two kids who helped us at the Empire State Building and they need our help."Harley told Captain Hanson. "What? Are you bullshitting me?" Captain Hanson asked. "No joke at all sir they are with a secret society that fights demons and that's what attacked the Empire State Building today," Harley explained.

"If you've been fighting demons then how come common people haven't seen them?" Hanson wondered. "Because sir the demons just got the ability to come out during the day as well as night." Hanson looked at all four then started laughing. "Sir its true why would we joke about something this serious; I've seen them they have the ability to kill us all sir!" Harley raised his voice. "Calm down Harley!" Hanson yelled. "Sorry sir but we already got the 37th precinct helping we could get everyone to help us but you just gotta believe us." Harley took his hat off as a form of pleading.

"Fine I just gotta make some calls to friends in other precincts and we should have enough," Hanson gave in and agreed. "This is great but you are aware this is war; now that Devon's dead Brinkin's gonna work like crazy to get Traul and kill us all," Alex said.

"So be it." Harley replied.

**11: WAR! **

Hanson was able to get the 22nd and 16th precincts while Martin got 32nd, 29th and the 33rd precincts but the other captains called others and Alex and Amy had now more than half the city's precincts. Alex and Amy called a meeting with all the captains to explain what is gonna happen. Alex was able to set up a cam to talk with Brinkin. "Ok Brinkin you want a war you got it when and where?" Alex asked.

"Ah Alex, good to hear from you again, but why just one place?" Brinkin cackled. "Shut up Brinkin! One place to settle this once and for all!" Alex screamed at him. "Very well Alex Manhattan near my castle; that way you can be sure I don't run because I can only run back to my castle." Brinkin replied.

"Ok good; when?" Alex asked. "In 48 hours is when this will occur and if you don't show we will destroy all of Manhattan!" Brinkin yelled. "Oh you won't need to worry about that we'll be there you better be ready because we're not holding back." Brinkin nodded. Alex turned off the cam and got back to the meeting.

"As you all heard we will battle it out in Manhattan near his castle two days from now so we gotta get all the weapons and get them loaded onto our helicopters because this is war!" Alex yelled. "Now we can win this but you just gotta be ready, willing, and loaded; so are you with me?" All of the captains yelled in unison a battle cry.

"Good Captains go tell your troops when we ship out." Alex slumped in to the chair closest to him. "Damn I'm getting a sore throat from all this damned yelling," Alex told Amy. "Don't worry this will all be over in two days," Amy reassured him. "Yea I know but still that's not soon enough; I'm sick of fighting and losing friends to that sick, twisted fuck."Alex was about to yell it but couldn't. "I know Alex it's getting old and I want it to be over just as much as you but just know two days from now we'll be fighting the final battle for all those people who died."

Alex got up and went to sit next to Amy. "Thanks Amy what would I do without you?" Alex kissed her on the head and held her near. Amy lay down on Alex's chest; the two sat there quietly remembering all those friends who died.

"Alex I think you should come here and see this," said Gate running outta breath. Alex looked at Amy; so the two ran outside. "What the hell is it?" One person asked. "That's a countdown clock," Alex said. "Oh fuck!" Alex screamed. "Did you notice its past 48 hours? Its 53 hours; which means we have five hours during the battle to defeat him," Alex explained the countdown clock.

"What that's bullshit!" Harley screamed at the top of his lungs. "If we don't beat him in the first five hours of the battle he will blow this state sky high." Alex was flustered. Alex ran back inside to the cam.

"What the fuck Brinkin?" Alex demanded. "It's an insurance policy; if you don't beat me you all die," Brinkin smiled. "You son-of-a-bitch Brinkin!" Alex tore the cam off and smashed it on the ground. "I'm gonna kill him when I get there." Alex held his head but was like pushing on it, trying to make it blow up.

Amy and Harley came bursting in on him freaking out. "Alex what are you doing?" Amy ran over to him and held him. "I'm losing it Amy he doesn't play fair and I'm so angry!" Alex cried yet again. "I know but he's a demon they don't play fair," Amy said it not knowing how much it would help. "Yea I know but come on he knows we'll be there so why the threat?"

"Well if you hadn't torn the cam off and broke it we may be able to ask him." Amy laughed and when Alex hear her laugh he started to as well. "Come on guys we gotta pull it together we can't let him beat us from the inside." Harley finally spoke. "You're right but how can I stop it's so frustrating and it's pissing me off," Alex agreed yet didn't. "I know and I bet its worse for you two because you've been fighting him longer than anyone in this city but just keep your head up and don't let anything he says get to you," Harley offered up his words of wisdom. "Thanks Harley you're a good guy it's gonna be an honor fighting next to you."

For the rest of the day cops and S.W.A.T. teams searched for the bombs that would kill them all and it took them well into the next day to try and find them unsuccessful they reported to the group. "Well that's bullshit," Gate said. "Keep looking."

"You don't understand we did we looked everywhere there are no bombs and he's just fuckin' with us or he has some sort of magic that will blow us all up," S.W.A.T. leader Bradley said. "Well that is a possibility." Gate left to look for Harley.

"Hey Harley the teams were unable to find anything but Bradley suggested that Brinkin may use some sort of magic," Gate re-laid what he had just been told unto Harley. "That's a good possibility he's too smart to blow up the city with things that can be found."

Gate shrugged because he didn't really know. "Come on we gotta get the choppers loaded for tomorrow," Harley reminded Gate. "Right, because tomorrow we all go on a suicide mission to save the entire human race." Harley slapped Gate upside the head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Harley asked but it was more like a demand.

Gate walked away to help with the loading of the weapons which included: M-16's, grenades, a couple of rocket launchers, and a hell of a lot of ammunition.

Alex and Amy were in the command room preparing their guns. "So this is it?" Alex loaded his guns but put extra clips and packs of bullets on his holster. "I guess so, but I don't feel any different," Amy said. "Me either but we may feel different tomorrow although I think you would feel the same the day before something expected happens as well as the day of the event."

Alex cleaned Traul and sheathed it while trying to mentally prepare himself. "Shit this is harder than I thought!" He tried to calm himself. "I know Alex but don't worry everything will be fine you just gotta trust me," Amy replied and smiled calmly. Alex stood up and went over there and gave her the most passionate and romantic kiss she had ever received.

"Wow Alex that was amazing!" She exclaimed. "I know but thank you that helped center me." Alex went and sat on the couch; after a while Harley came in with Gate.

"What's up guys?" Alex asked because they seemed a little nervous. "Um well we found the bomb," Harley chuckled a nervous chuckle. "Really where is it?" Alex stood up and was about to congratulate them. "It just appeared in the middle of Central Park but there's a problem." Harley rubbed his neck. "What is it?" Alex was nervous too now. "It's enormous and burning with an enchanted flame, so there is nothing we can actually do except for kill Brinkin," Harley answered. "…Fuck!" Alex screamed. "If we didn't have enough pressure on us to defeat him already; now we got a giant bomb in Central Park."

"You knew there was a bomb threat," Gate added. "Yea I know but I didn't think he was gonna put a giant bomb in Central Park though!" Alex held his head and let it clear. "Oh well it'll just motivate more," Alex said, nodded, and smiled. Alex sighed and went back to sit on the couch.

"I think I'm just gonna go to sleep till tomorrow," Alex started complaining again. "Maybe it's best that way you'll be rested for tomorrow," Amy smiled and kissed him on the forehead then left.

The next day Amy woke Alex up. "Time to wake up honey!" She came in and took the blanket off of him. "Just ten more minutes," Alex crumpled up into a ball. "Nope today's the day Alex the day we all have been dreaming about since we started fighting Brinkin!" Amy sounded beyond excited. Alex opened his eyes wide and jumped up. "Yes it is! This thought to be endless battle is almost over!" Alex started dancing. "Well we meet him around six tonight," Amy reminded. "Right but still it all ends today." Alex put on his holster as well as Traul then his gloves.

"We end this for all those who died and all those who might die during this battle!" Alex tried to get the captains stirred up and ready for their final battle. All of them cheered and applauded Alex. "Now are you ready to get your hands dirty with the deaths of hundreds of demons?" Again all of them cheered. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Alex was straining his voice again even though he shouldn't. "Ok get your troops ready we set out at 5'o clock, on the dot." Alex pointed towards the door. "Amy if I don't make I just want you to know I loved you with every fiber of my being." Amy ran up and hugged him. "Don't talk like that!"

"I'm sorry but I'm just saying that I have to kill Brinkin myself; I'm the only one who can," Alex said. "I know you are but don't talk about it around me." Amy welled up; she couldn't stand the thought of losing her one true love. "I promised you I would protect you with my life and if that's what it comes down to so be it," Alex remembered his promise.

Amy continued to well up and she started full on crying like all the times before. "Don't worry Amy, I won't give up without a fight you know that." Alex smiled and headed for the meeting grounds before takeoff; Amy watched him walk away. She wiped her eyes then followed her love to the meeting spot. "Alright people we have two hours before takeoff so I just want you to be ready; so if you have anything to take care of do it right this minute." All of them left. "Um ok I didn't think you all had to do something but ok whatever," Alex rolled his eyes then went to check the weapons.

"Alex is everything in order?" Harley asked. "Yup we are so ready to kick some demon ass!" He shouted then laughed. "Good we better be because one mistake could take our entire group down and let Brinkin win." Alex rubbed his chin noticing that he was growing a beard. "Damn I gotta shave," Alex replied but not what Harley wanted to hear. "Is that really important right now?" Harley said a little aggravated.

"No I was just stating so that I don't forget," Alex joked. "This is serious man you have to be at the top of your game or we will die," Harley said with a very serious tone. "Yea I know I just hate things that are so serious."  
Two hours later.

"Alright everyone get in the time is now!" Alex cheered. "Let's go kill the guy who is threatening our great city and state!" Alex through his arm in the air and so did the others but in unison. All of the members got on the choppers to head out for Manhattan to battle Brinkin and his army of demons.

By the time they got there, guess what? No demons, at all; so they left the choppers all loaded with M-16's a couple grenades while some stayed back at the choppers with their rocket launchers. "Brinkin where are you?" Alex yelled. "I'm everywhere and nowhere all at once." Brinkin joked but truth was he was on top of the castle. "I'm right here Alex!" Alex looked up to see him standing and waving at him. "Come on guys!" So they started to run forward when Brinkin snapped his fingers; an army surrounded them.

"Damn that's a lot of demons." Alex observed then brought out Traul and started slashing every demon he could. "Ha ha ha!" Alex laughed while killing demons. Then the rest of the group got into the swing of things and started shooting the demons. "Take this motherfuckers!" Harley shot several then bashed a couple with the butt of the gun.

Amy ran up and covered Gate who was about to get attacked from behind. "Thanks Amy I owe you!" Amy nodded and ran off. Alex still slashing the hell outta all the demons he could.

"Is that all you got Brinkin? Send me a toughie!" Alex laughed. "Oh I'll give you a toughie." Brinkin said flying down and killing several of the cops. "How do you like that Alex?" Brinkin was about to do it again but Amy shot him when he was going towards the ground knocking him off balance killing two cops and like five demons.

"You little bitch!" He got up and flew over and grabbed her. "Ah! Alex help me!" Alex was still fighting and laughing when he heard her. "Yes Alex come help her!" Brinkin yelled. Brinkin flew back to the castle with Amy. "Damn it!" Alex tried to break through the mess of demons who stood in front of the castle but couldn't because he wasn't focused.

Harley came up to help Alex from getting attacked by shooting all the ones that were gonna jump on him. "I can't do it Harley; I can't save her I'm not strong enough!" Alex cried. Harley helped him off the ground. "You can't with that attitude, if you love her you can do it nothing can stop you be it demon or not." Harley reassured him like Amy did. "Thanks Harley," Alex said. Alex then tried to channel his power again like in the simulator. It didn't work…at first.

"Hey Alex you better come save her soon she's about ready to open up for me has she done it for you?" Brinkin laughed then stuck his tongue out and swung it from side to side. Alex gripped Traul really hard then launched a power blow killing the group in front of the entrance and also destroying the door. "I'm coming for you Brinkin," Alex said calmly. He felt the power from before but wasn't glowing and his eyes weren't red. A group of demons popped outta nowhere and attacked him but he took them out with a couple of slashes. Still walking to the throne room he kept getting attacked by demons that were taking out in ten seconds flat.

"Open the door Brinkin," Alex said in a gruff voice. "Who is it?" Brinkin chuckled. "Fine be that way." Alex drew back Traul then thrust it into the door which was destroyed and turned into like a million pieces. "Wow Alex, that was incredible, when did you get so strong?" Brinkin asked still laughing his ass off like usual.  
"Give me back Amy." Alex was still talking in his gruff voice. "What do I get?" Brinkin wanted to know. "Give me back Amy!" He yelled this time. "I don't think you get the point of bargaining." Brinkin tried to stifle his laughs. Alex sheathed Traul so he could un-holster his .44 Magnum. "Let her go and I don't put a bullet in between those stupid bug eyes."Alex bargained. "No I'm good." Brinkin smiled and brought Amy closer.

"I'm gonna count to three then I'm gonna shoot that stupid damn smile off your face." Brinkin stood up and walked forward. "I'm shaking in my boots Alex!" He said. "One…two…" Alex was about to finish when Brinkin interrupted him. "Oh my God you look so serious." Brinkin started laughing. "Three." Then as quick as a lightning, Alex shot Brinkin in the head when he was bent over laughing. Brinkin fell to the ground. Amy ran over to Alex. "Are you alright Amy?" Alex asked her while holstering his gun. "Thank you Alex!" She hugged the breath outta him. "Thank God you're alright." Amy looked up at him remembering the simulator again; the two laughed.

"Do you think he's dead?" Amy asked. "No but I think he's gonna be super pissed when he wakes up so you should go help the others." Alex kissed her then Amy left to help the soldiers. "Can Brinkin come out and play?" Alex asked then kicked him in the gut while he was trying to get up. "You know you're not suppose to kick someone when there down!" Brinkin raised his voice as the sentence went on.

"Yea but you're also not supposed to hurt girls," Alex added. "I didn't hurt her." Alex unsheathed Traul then rested it on his shoulder. "You better not have." Alex held Traul at his throat. "Because if you did I would gut you like a fuckin' fish!" Alex kicked Brinkin again.

"Do that again…I dare you!" So Alex being the cocky kid he is did it and Brinkin went berserk. He got up then he started changing Alex watched as his enemy turned into what was like a giant squid. "What the fuck is that?" Alex retreated up against the wall. "Now you see my true form!" Brinkin brought one of his tentacles down to try and smash Alex but he moved; Alex tried to slash him but it didn't work.

Alex tried to think of something while dodging the tentacles but it was difficult, until he saw Spektor. "That's it!" He thought and ran for the throne. Unfortunately Brinkin figured it out and broke the throne and Spektor went flying. Alex wall jumped off of the wall then Brinkin's tentacle and grabbed Spektor completing the demon blade Evolution. "Now I'm ready for you big boy!" Brinkin brought down one of his tentacles right on him but Alex cut in half. "Gah!" He yelled retracting the hurt tentacle. "You bastard, now you will feel my wrath!"

"I'm shaking in my boots!" Alex mocked Brinkin. Brinkin started to throw all his tentacles at him but Alex just cut them up except for one which went right through Alex's gut. Alex looked down at the tentacle that was penetrating his stomach.

Brinkin started laughing and then pulled out the tentacle leaving Alex to flop to the floor like a ragdoll. "Next are your friends and your little lovely girlfriend!" Brinkin laughed even harder. Alex with the little energy he had left stood up, lifted his hand toward the ceiling and clapped.

"What are you doing little man?" Brinkin asked right before bringing his tentacle back down onto Alex who grabbed it. "I finish you here Brinkin I told you that before!" Alex started swinging the big squid around and around in his own castle only to let him go and break through the ceiling. "Oh my God that's the Hell Gate!"

All the soldiers watched as Brinkin headed towards the Hell Gate but started to fall back down.

Alex picked up Evolution and with a burst of unknown strength launched it up hitting Brinkin and knocking him through the Hell Gate. "Goodbye Brinkin forever!" Alex then closed the gate and fell down.

All the demons remaining disappeared leaving all the surviving soldiers cheering. Amy looked around for Harley and finally found him…under a part of the building but just a small part; he was still alive but just barely. "Harley no you can't die," Amy said holding his hand. "I gotta it's my time I'm sorry Amy tell Alex…" With his dying breath he said, "I knew you could do it." Harley died in Amy's hands. "I told you old man this was a suicide mission." Gate walked up with a cocky tone in his voice. "Shut the hell up Gate he died and so did a lot of other people but not all of us died!" Amy yelled at him. "Calm down." Gate said. "I can't you just insulted your partner and friend you heartless bastard!"

Back in Central Park people watched as the clock stopped and the bomb disappeared and knew it was finally over.

Amy ran up to the throne room and found Alex dying on the wall. "Alex…what happened?" Alex was about to say something but passed out.

**12: Amy and Alex pt. 2 **

Alex awoke sometime between five to six days after the war. "What happened?" Alex awoke scratching his head. "You almost died after fighting Brinkin about a week ago," Amy said leaning over to smile at him and block out the sun. "Really then how am I still alive?" He asked her. "I saved you," Amy replied.

"Well I guess we're even." Alex joked. "No you saved my life more times than I can remember; I'm forever in your debt Alex." Alex smiled but then turned it upside down (sorry for the stupid joke) and held his stomach. "Ow that really hurts, am I gonna have a scar?" Alex wondered and looked at her. "Yup a pretty big scar from the look of those stitches."

"Sweet the ladies love scars," Alex said and laughed. "You better be talking about me." Amy said and got up and lied next to him on the hospital bed. "Of course I don't want any other girl after what we just went through." Alex kissed her on the cheek and Amy giggled. "I love you so much Amy and thanks for saving my life, you're the greatest woman a guy could ever ask for." Alex kissed her on the lips then Amy cuddled with him.

"Hey Alex it's me Burt I just wanna say thanks and when you get better the mayor wants to award you with something." Burt looked a lot better. "Hey Burt and your welcome I was just doing my job." Alex laughed. "I'm just glad I'm outta that job I truly never wanna do this again mainly because of all the deaths of my friends."

"I agree with you," Amy and Burt said at the same time. "Well that wasn't creepy," Alex said laughing then Amy pushed his head. "You gotta get better so you can see what the mayor wants to give you." Alex shook his head and Amy did to mocking him. Amy got up off the bed. "Rest up." Amy and Burt left so Alex so sleep.

Two weeks later

"Hello everyone I just wanna thank you all for gathering out her today and I don't wanna keep you long so I'll finish this as quickly. About a month one kid fought a psychotic demon determined on killing everyone and turning Earth into his own personal hell. That same kid today is going to receive the key to the city," Mayor Ross announced. "Everybody give it up for Alex Brannigan, our new hero!" Ross exclaimed. "Thank you Mayor Ross and thank you New York, I don't really deserve this I couldn't have done it alone there was just no way the one who really deserves it is…" Alex was about to say who when Gate walked up on to the stage. "…Harley deserves this more than me because without him I couldn't have saved my wonderful girl Amy."

Gate's mouth dropped. "You can't give the key to a dead guy; what about me?" Gate asked. "No one cares about you Gate otherwise you would be getting this but no one does and Harley helped me more than a lot of my friends; surely a hell of a lot more than you did." Alex replied. Gate got steamed and ran at Alex who gave him a good slug to the face knocking him off the stage.

"You all saw that he assaulted a police officer someone arrest him." Gate rubbed his face. "Shut the hell up Gate no one cares; that was self defense," Captain Hanson said. "Ugh you all suck you will be hearing from my attorney." Outta the audience a man stood up. "Well you better find a different one then because I'm not representing you after what I saw," Gate's attorney said. "Rob you've been my attorney for years. How can you leave me now?" Gate asked. "Because you tried to attack him first there for it is self defense." Rob replied.

"Somebody get that man outta here," Hanson commanded one of the five bodyguards. "Anyway this key doesn't just belong to Harley but everyone who died in the battle or before because those people died for what they believe in," Alex finished his speech and realized that was basically what Devon said about his father. "That was great." Mayor Ross came on the stage and hugged Alex. "Thanks Mayor and I meant it; this belongs to those people not me." Alex held up the key and gave it back to him.

"Alex you can take it to battle gravesite and leave it there but only for the day for obvious reasons," Ross agreed to Alex's speech. "Thanks Mayor, I'll bring it back tomorrow you can trust me." Alex stuck the key in his pocket and grabbed Amy's hand and got in the chopper.  
"I'll see you guys later!" Alex waved to all of New York as the two headed for the gravesite on Manhattan. "To think it's only been three weeks since all these people died it depresses me knowing I made it out but all these people died." Alex regretted. "Alex what about what you said in your speech?" Amy asked. "I know they died for something they believed in but still I'm alive I feel like I cheated death."

"That's a good thing cause if you weren't here who would take care of me?" Amy put her arm around the back of Alex's neck while Alex put his arm around her waist. "Good point who knows what kinda shenanigans you could get into if I weren't here to watch over you," Alex said and chuckled. Amy's hair was blocking her face so Alex pushed it back behind her ear. "There now I can see your beautiful face," Alex said mid kiss.

Then Amy looked over and saw Harley's grave and remembered what he told her to tell Alex. "Harley before he died told me to tell you 'I knew you could do it'." Alex's mood dropped from happy to sad. "Really he told you to tell me that?" He asked her. "Yea but what does it mean?" Alex was smiling again. "He told me that I could save you but I just had to believe and I finally got that through my head because at the time I was pretty messed up and didn't believe in myself which is what I needed to do to believe I could save you." Alex finished his explanation in one breath. "Wow he really was a good friend just like Devon," Amy said stirring up memories of their good, dead friend. They both sighed and looked for Devon's grave.

They looked all around till finally they found a grave that looked like it hadn't been dug but bore Devon's name. "Here it is 'Devon Davis 1973-2008'." Alex read. "Look what it says underneath 'beloved friend and brother' brother?" Amy wondered.

"I guess he had a brother I wonder if we'll ever meet him." Alex pondered on that for a moment then put the key on top of Devon's gravestone. Then the two hopped into the chopper and took off back for New York.

"Oh you'll meet me one day I can promise you that Alex. I promise you that," Devon's brother said walking into the shadows near the castle remnants. Then He let out an incredibly evil laugh that echoed throughout the castles ruins.


	10. A letter from a Friend

**Shadow Dey**

By Steven Cooley

**1: The Beginning **

Alex Brannigan was walking hands in pockets down a seedy alleyway to get home Saturday night, the 27th of November. "God it's so fucking cold," Alex thought. He took his hands out and rubbed up and down his arms to warm them up, he was wearing a jacket but even with one it was cold. He made it half way down but out of a door way (which wasn't there the last several times he had walked down this alleyway) three guys in jackets with hoods covering their faces came out and got in his way.

"Excuse me." Alex tried to get passed but they stood in a line. "Hello there Mr. Brannigan," The middle one said. Alex was taken aback and retreated a little. "How do you know my name?" Alex said with a little force but was afraid of confrontation. "We know quite a lot about you Mr. Brannigan, where you live, where you work, where you go to lunch every day," The middle one spoke again.

They formed a little circle around Alex with the middle one at the time right in front of him. "Why do you know all this?" Alex clenched his fists. "We need you…out of the way," The one in the back spoke this time. Alex looked back at him but went back to the one in front. "What do you mean?" Alex's breathing steadily increased. "You stand between us and complete domination." The one in front said.

"Domination of what?" Alex's heart felt like it was going to explode.

"The world." The front one said with what Alex could tell with a smirk. All three threw back their hoods and Alex practically shat himself. Bang! It rang threw the dead air and unnaturally silent streets of New York. The front guy fell to his knees and dissolved. The other two's arms turned into like swords and they jumped towards the area where the bang came from.

A man jumped off a building across from the alley towards the two men. From what Alex could tell the guy was holding a rather large sword not a gun. The man blocked the freak that was ahead and dodged the other. He took this as an opportunity and slashed the one he dodged in half. Sheathing his blade and falling towards the ground he pulled out his gun and shot the other guy straight in the head; he landed on his feet on a car parallel to the building he jumped off of.

There was no evidence that any of the three men were ever there. He walked toward Alex. Alex turned to run away. "Run and I'll shoot you," he said. So Alex went to stop and tripped knocking himself unconscious. "Goddamn it…" That's all Alex could make out before going completely unconscious.

The next morning Alex awoke on an empty mattress in an empty room he had never seen before. "What the fuck happened last night?" He wondered to himself. Rubbing his head he got off the bed and looked around a little more before heading for the door only to find it locked from the outside. "Shit!" Alex said loudly but under his breath. He went back to the bed and rubbed his head a little more.

About five minutes later the door unlocked and a man walked in. "Good morning I brought breakfast I hope you like…" Alex interrupted him. "Who are you?" Before the man could answer he remembered all of last night's incident. "You're the guy who killed those freaky looking guys." "Yea I'm Devon and those weren't guys,"

"Well what were they?" Alex's mind was reeling; what the hell had he gotten himself into. "Those things were…demons." Devon put the tray on the bedside table. "What!" Alex yelled. Devon told him to calm down. "Yea they have been living here for about 80 years." "Are you telling me there are demons living here in New York?" Alex thought he was crazy but so was last night.

"Yes that's why we made this secret society to battle them," "Secret society?" "Yea we call ourselves the Shadow Dey."

"Shadow Dey?" Alex didn't know that question would involuntarily pull him into a huge war between humans and demons.

**2: Shadow Dey**

"Shadow Dey has been around since the early 1900's we fight these demons during the night because like vampires they hate the light because they're concentrated darkness." Devon explained to Alex. "Ok this is a little hard to believe," Alex said. "Yea I felt the same way when I started but now I am one of the top ranking soldiers." Devon told Alex now sitting on the bed.

"But after last night this may very well be the best explanation, but why did they want me?" Alex asked Devon. Alex was really worried about the question's answer and now wished he hadn't asked it. "Come with me," Devon motioned Alex to follow. Alex let out a sigh of relief that Devon didn't answer.

Devon showed Alex everything from the cafeteria to the weapons shop and everything in between like the captains office and computer room. He also introduced him to Burt the weapons specialist and Captain Brumman and all the little reinforcement guys. "Wow all this is amazing." "Yea I know; now to answer your question." Alex looked back at him with a troubled face. "You were chosen by Traul," Devon told him. "Traul?"

"Yup the Traul is a very powerful weapon." A man walked in after that. "Hey Charlie this is Alex, Alex this is our tech operator Charlie."  
"Hi Alex," Charlie shook Alex's hand. Alex noticed he was pretty buff for a tech operator. "Charlie, could you bring Traul to Alex?" "Sure Devon." With that Charlie left to get Traul.

"What is Traul exactly?" Alex asked Devon he also wanted to know why it chose him. "It's the one of the three demon blades created by Harbinger the half demon." "Who has the other two?" Alex was captivated by the story. "His brothers; they ended up killing him over the third blade."

"What do they need all three for?" Alex felt as if Devon were telling him a bedtime story. "It is said he who has all three demon blades has the ability to open the Hell Gate and release any soul in the world; dead of course." Alex was staring at Devon mouth agape, breathing heavily. "And I was chosen by Traul, the third blade, to do what exactly?"

"You must kill Linkin, the strong, and Brinkin, the wise, the two are twins and never fight without the other which makes beating them a challenge," Devon sat down to wait for Alex's reaction. "Are you outta your fuckin' mind?" Alex bellowed. There it was what every new member said. "No I'm completely serious you are the chosen one, like your father."Devon stood up as Charlie entered with something large wrapped in grayish cloth.

"Thanks Charlie," Devon said taking it.

"What do you mean 'like my father'?" Alex really wanted this question answered. "Your father was a member and my mentor but he took on Linkin and Brinkin by himself luckily he threw Traul out the window allowing us to take it back."

"Are you saying my father died to protect that goddamn sword?" Devon and Charlie looked at Alex and they could tell he was steaming mad. "Well among other things; we told him not to take them on alone but he was so damn headstrong a lot like you," Charlie said. "How can you say that?" Alex continued. "He was one of your members not to mention that stupid Traul holder and you insult him?" "Charlie wasn't insulting your father. Being headstrong isn't always a bad thing; it can always help getting a job done." Devon explained to Alex who was still steaming. "I don't fuckin' care what you call it that is a fuckin' insult!"

"Calm down!" Devon yelled and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Your father died doing what he felt need be done, can't you honor his sacrifice; he died defending the human race!" Devon yelled the whole thing. "He wouldn't have had to if that stupid piece of shit hadn't chose him and I'm not gonna die like a fuckin' dog!"

"Yes, you will without this you have nothing no life, no family, no friends and no future without Shadow Dey," Devon took Traul from Charlie and put it on the table in front of the sofa Alex was sitting on. "Just try Traul out; I'm going for a walk." Alex watched as Devon left then turned his attention to Traul. He undid the cloth and grabbed it by the hilt and held it up in the air. It was beautiful towards the bottom of the blade it was black all the way up to the middle then orange from where the black left off till almost the top, the top was red but like blood red.

"Wow," Alex continued to look at it. "Here this will let you carry it around with you at all times." Charlie handed Alex the sheath to Traul. "Thanks Charlie and I'm sorry for yelling at you I guess I'm a little mad now I know what my dad really died from."

"It's alright Alex but you should go talk to Devon he may be still pissed."

"Ok," Alex tied the rope from the sheath around his chest so he could pull the blade out of the right side since he was a righty.

"Has anyone seen Devon?" Alex practically asked everybody. Finally he asked the cook and pointed to the bridge. So he ran to the bridge and there he was looking at the water. "Hey." Devon said to Alex before he was over there. "Hey Devon I just wanted to say I was sorry," Alex said offering his hand for a hand shake. "I understand but you gotta understand your father meant a lot to me too," Devon told Alex. "You're right he was your mentor just like your mine." Alex said with a smile. "So are you finally ready to become a member of the world's greatest secret?"

"Oh you better believe it." The truth is he was so the two walked back into the computer room. "Charlie set up a room for us," Devon said. "No problem Devon."

Before they could get into the room Captain Brumman came in. "Devon our negotiator is here," Alex looked at Devon. "Who's 'the negotiator'?" Alex asked. "Amy is the negotiator; negotiators are Hell Gate openers." Charlie told him. So then Alex looked back at Brumman and now standing next to him was this beautiful, petite 19 year old girl. Alex's mouth was wide open; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She wore a frilly pink shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes like a normal teenager. She also had the most beautiful straight brown hair which she kept pushing back to keep it outta her face.

**3: Amy and Alex pt. 1 **

Devon ran up and hugged her. "Amy it's so great to see you again."

"I feel the same about you Devon." Amy said. "Oh Amy we got a new member," Devon stood aside so Alex was in view and when the two made eye contact it was like something outta romance novel. Alex kind of jogged up there so they could shake hands. "Hi Amy I'm Alex," He shook her hand. "Hi Alex, oh is that Traul?"

"Yea it is I'm the new Traul carrier." "Great it's been a while since we had a new one." Amy looked toward Devon. "Not since Jonathan." Devon looked down and Alex looked at everybody. "Amy this is Jonathan's son," Devon pointed at Alex. "Wait my father's name was Michael."

Everybody looked at everyone and Brumman, Devon, Amy and Charlie all stepped outside. "So is he Jonathan's son?"

"I don't know but he can wield Traul," Captain Brumman said. "Yea so now we gotta find it out," Amy said. "And I can do it." The three looked at her. Captain Brumman nodded his head and they all went back inside. Alex got off the couch. Amy walked toward him. "Alex we have to do something to tell us who your father is."

"OK; do whatever you need to." Amy took his hand and put her hand on it to see into his past.

Nineteen years ago.

"Ok Linkin and Brinkin your finished meet your death at the hands of Traul," Jonathan said. "Ok Jonathan you want to try us on then so be it; go get him Linkin." Brinkin told his brother. "Yes brother." With that Linkin ran forward to kill Jonathan. Linkin thrust his blade and Jonathan parried the blow; Jonathan slashed Linkin who retreated a little. Jonathan ran and kicked Linkin and knocked him back then delivered a blow sending him through the air.

"Now for you; Linkin come on down." Brinkin was astounded at Jonathan's quick defeat of his brother. "Goddamn you Jonathan!" Brinkin clapped his hands and all the swords on the wall flew towards Jonathan. Jonathan snickered at this. With lightning speed he deflected all the blades in a flash of explosive proportions. "Impossible!" Brinkin yelled as he fell to his knees.

"You knew this would happen." Jonathan laughed all of a sudden he looked down a blade was through his gut and Linkin was laughing. "We got them all now!" The two laughed and with his last bit of strength he threw Traul out the window. "No!" Brinkin yelled. Linkin threw Jonathan off his blade onto the other blades that lay on the floor.

Linkin ran to the window to find that Shadow Dey already had a hold of it. "Fuck!" The two yelled.

"This is Traul but where is Jonathan?" Devon said but it dawned on them. "No…No!" Devon yelled at the top of his lungs. "Come on." Captain Brumman said. "Yea Devon we can't take them," Anne said. So the three left with Traul and one less ally.

Present day.

Amy took her hand off Alex's. "How do you know everything that happened that day?" Amy asked. "My mom told me that as a bedtime story sometime; I thought it was just a story." Alex knew now his mother lied about who his father was but not the story.

"So…is he Jonathan's son?" Devon asked. "Yup and you knew my mother?" Amy asked looking straight at Devon. "I don't know; what's her name?" "Anne." Devon's eyes were as wide as possible. "Yea I know your mother but I didn't know that was your mother to be honest we kinda had a fling," Devon said and rubbed his head. "What?" Amy and Alex said at the same time. "Are you serious?" Amy said. "Your mother was gorgeous and I loved her maybe that's why I'm so protective of you," Devon explained his love for her mother some more. "Ok that's enough," Amy said sighing. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish I could find someone like that," Amy said and the two looked deep into each other's eyes and looked into them for about three minutes while the other's talked. "Hey…" Devon said but they barely heard him. So Devon kinda yelled. "Hey…!" Devon said. "What?" The two said. "I hate to break this beautiful moment but Alex we have to train you." Alex rubbed his head and let out a laugh and Amy giggled.

"He's right Amy I gotta train if I want to stand half a chance at beating Linkin and Brinkin."Alex smiled at Amy and she smiled back. "Come on lover boy," Devon pushed Alex toward the simulator. "Amy let me show you to your new room," Captain Brumman said. Amy looked back to Alex to see if he was looking back and he was.

Everyone there felt the attraction between these two lovers. "Ok Charlie, give us a pretty easy one to start out on."

"You got it Devon," Charlie replied.

"Ok Alex take these gloves they will help you get a tighter grip on Traul and this." Alex took the double side holster armed with two guns one a Desert Eagle and the other .44 Magnum. "Uh…thanks?"

"They were your fathers." Devon explained because Alex obviously didn't understand why Devon was giving him guns. "Oh ok that makes more sense." Alex strapped them on and slipped the gloves on and stepped into the portal.

Alex appeared in what he could tell was like a western setting. "Why the hell did you send me here?" Alex asked Charlie and Devon over the com link. "It's simple and not too hard to destroy if you get caught in a tough situation."

"Interesting." Alex took a couple steps forward when all of a sudden demons popped up. "Well that's fast, ok come on you bastards." Alex drew both of his guns and started shooting when they lunged at him. One grabbed him from behind holding him for the others. "Now you will end up like your father," The demon said.

"What did you say?" Alex shot the son-of-a-bitch in both feet. "Ow fuck!" He said in his dark gravelly voice. Alex holstered his guns and unsheathed Traul. "Talk about my father I dare you motherfucker!" He gripped Traul with both hands and swung down hard obliterating him. "Anyone else want some?" They all ran towards him with a few quick swings he killed almost half; Alex pulled out his Desert Eagle and started shooting the rest but stabbed the one to his right. "Oh yea!" Alex was jumping around excited on beating all the demons.

"Don't get to happy just yet kid you gotta face the boss," Charlie killed his joy. "Are you kidding me? Ugh," Alex rubbed his head a little. A large, black, and swirling vortex appeared; two large claws grabbed the sides of the vortex pulling itself up. "Oh shit," Alex said weakly backing up. "Hello young human, you stand in our way, you must die!" The giant demon growled at him. "Ok here we go." Alex gripped Traul (which he had sheathed earlier) and unsheathed it. Alex ran at the demon and jumped back when he swung at him. Alex continued to run forward and dodged his hand again but stuck Traul through his hand sticking it to the ground; he drew his guns and ran up his arm and shot it at close range only to get knocked into a nearby building.

"Ok, ugh, ow." Alex stood up outta the rubble and grabbed Traul which was pretty close to where he was obviously the thing got his hand back.

Then with his other hand he grabbed Alex. "God…" Was all Alex could get out the demon was squeezing him so tight. "Alex!" Amy came running out. "Amy," Alex was gasping for air while trying to break free. "Ah you know this young one."

The demon took his other hand and smashed her.

"What?" Alex's anger raised beyond any he's ever felt. "Ahhhhh!" A powerful aura appeared around Alex and his eyes went blood red and Traul started glowing. Almost foaming at the mouth and he broke the grasp but didn't fall to the ground he stayed in the air; throwing his arm back with Traul he shot the demon up in the air. While the demon was in the air Alex took his left hand and opened a portal and when the demon fell down he stuck Traul up and the demon landed on it; a quick couple spins and he threw the demon into the portal.

He then made it disappear but Alex then fell down to the ground quickly he got up and left the training room. All lopsided he stumbled out of the portal into the room. "Jesus Alex that was amazing." Devon said. But Alex wasn't looking at them he hurried over to Amy. "Thank God you're ok." Alex said quietly and passed out.

The group put him to bed. "What the hell just happened?" Amy asked. "We put a virtual you in there to see what would happen we never expected that." Charlie explained. "Yea it was like nothing I've ever seen he has powers that no one should have. He is greater than his father, no wonder Traul chose him." Devon said looking at Captain Brumman. "What exactly happened?" Amy asked sternly. "The boss crushed you and he started glowing, his eyes turned blood red, Traul was glowing and he was also floating when he opened a gate which I think was the Hell Gate."

"Are you saying he's a negotiator?" Amy asked. "No but he has the ability to open it only in a different way." They all were astounded by this kid.

"I really can't believe it this kid is the one that we've been looking for and to think he is only 19." Charlie remarked. "Yea he seems to lose it if you get hurt or die so he has a strong emotional tie to you Amy." Devon noted. "He loves you a lot Amy that's why he was able to sustain that pain of the loss of power after the surge just to make sure you were ok not many people can do that." Brumman added.

"I know he does and I think I feel the same I've never felt this way about anyone before." Amy gave a very shy cute smile before giggling. "When he wakes up you need to be next to him," Devon told her. "I will."

**4: Amy's dark past **

Alex finally awoke from his long sleep. "Hey sleepy head it's about time you woke up I was worried about you." Amy gave him a glass of water. "Thanks Amy I'm just glad you're ok when you died in the simulator I almost died." Amy smiled because she knew it was true, he truly loved her. "I have never been so scared in my life; I never want that to happen never again." Alex took a sip of his water. Amy went and hugged him and Alex of course hugged back. "Thank you Alex I've never had someone care about me that much," Amy said choking back tears.

"I would protect you with my life; I promise you that." Amy was now fully crying because that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. "Are you ok Amy?" Alex asked but just let her cry on his shoulder. "Yes and no." Amy said looking at Alex's blue eyes and she kissed him; Alex was a little shocked but just embraced it. "Oh I'm sorry Alex; I didn't mean to just kiss you like that." Amy pushed her hair back to get it outta her face. "No it's ok really," Alex smiled and the two laughed. "By the way what did you mean you've never had anybody care about you that much?"

"Oh well my parents died in a fire when I was five so I grew up in a foster home." Amy replied. "Oh my God Amy I'm so sorry that happened to you," Alex held her hand and he saw into her past.

10 years ago.

"Come get your slop you little shit's," The cook said. All the kids young and old got in the line for the food which looked horrible like vomit. Around the middle stood a nine year old girl which Alex could tell was Amy. "Outta my way bitch," And the kid pushed Amy outta the way and cut in front of her. "Hey what're you doing?" Amy asked the older kid. "I'm taking my rightful spot in front of little shit's like you the little nothing's." He said turning back around.

"That's not fair," The guy sighed and turned around and slapped her. "Who says life is fair if it was none of us would be in this fuckin' position. "Yo keep the damn line moving." The cook said. "Let me help you up," The guy behind her said.

"Thank you," Amy said. "No problem I'm Peter what's your name?" Peter wanted to know. "I'm Amy it's nice to meet you Peter." The two shook hands. "Oh look at the two love birds." The jerky kid in front of Amy said. "Shut the hell up Virgil," Peter said. "Look who found a pair of balls, maybe later you can get your penis then your gender change will be complete." Virgil started laughing. The three kept going in line while everyone followed.

"Don't mind Virgil he's been in and outta homes for like seven years so he kinda thinks of himself as the king." Peter explained Virgil's being an asshole. "Wow that's why he's such a jerk," Amy said. "Yea but he didn't use to be that way he used to be semi-nice a couple years ago I wonder what happened." Peter and Amy wondered.

For the next couple weeks Amy and Peter build their relationship up and before no time the two were almost inseparable.

"Do you think will be best friends forever?" Amy asked Peter even though the two had made a pact about a week ago to do just that. "Of course there isn't anything that will tear us apart." Peter smiled. "Hey freaks," Virgil said walking by and knocking Amy's tray on the ground. "What the hell Virgil?" Peter said standing up to him. "You got something to say to me big man?" Virgil walked to about an inch away from Peter. "Yea pick up that tray you asshole." Peter said very bravely. "No Peter wait it's no big deal," Amy explained.

"You should listen to your girlfriend it may save your stupid insignificant life." Virgil started to walk away. "No someone needs to knock you down to size, so do it." Peter said and Virgil burst out laughing. "Oh that's good you little punk," Virgil said stifling his laughter. "I mean it pick up the damn tray or else!" He yelled. Virgil only started laughing harder. "Oh that's priceless." He let out one final laugh before slugging Peter across the face; Peter fell backwards onto the cafeteria floor. "Ow!" He yelled.

"Come on big man let's see what else you got." Virgil gave Peter the 'bring it on sign'. "Don't do it Peter," Amy said who was kneeling down next to him. But Peter got back up and checking his mouth to see if it was bleeding; it wasn't. So Virgil said what he had just said again; Peter lost it and lunged at him knocking him to the ground and started pounding his face in. "Take this you son-of-a-bitch!" Peter screamed and Virgil started crying told him to stop. "Peter stop!" Amy said and grabbed him off Virgil.

Peter got off Virgil who lay bawling his eyes out on the ground; he looked at his hands which were stained in blood. "What did I do?" He ran off. "Peter, wait up," Amy ran off after him. The rest of the cafeteria watched as Amy and Peter run off then they started laughing at Virgil. "Shut the fuck up you assholes!" Virgil yelled though a broken nose and several broken teeth. He ran to the bedrooms.

"Peter, are you ok?" Amy finally caught up to him. "You should ask Virgil that," Peter smiled. "What happened?"

"I don't know I just lost it when he said it a second time he's just such a prick." Peter tried to explain his blackout moment. "I know but I never expected you to do that." Amy remarked. "Yea I know me neither." The two sat there and talked for about an hour.

The rest of the day was pretty less eventful they didn't see Virgil all day but what happened that night lives in infamy in the lives of all involved and the foster home.

Amy was asleep in the girls room she awoke to the feel of a hand placed forcefully over her mouth…it was Virgil even in the dark she could tell that bastard out. "Scream and I'll kill you and Peter, understand?" Virgil said. Amy nodded through tears running down her face. "Now let's see what's under here." He threw back the covers and pulled out a knife and hovered it around her vagina. Amy was bawling now. "Oh are you afraid of the knife or the fact I'm gonna rape you?" Virgil let out a little laugh.

Virgil took off her pants. "Nice panties," Virgil remarked. "Please don't," Amy said muffled and through gasps from her bawling. "Oh that'll persuade me."

Luckily Peter walked by at this time to go to the bathroom. He noticed someone hovering above Amy. "What the fucks going on here?" Peter asked who he didn't know at the time was Virgil. "The guest of honor, Peter." Virgil said. "Virgil? Get away from her." Peter walked further into the room. "You want her come get her." Virgil laughed. "Fine!" He yelled and ran forward. Virgil turned around and stuck the knife right into his gut.

Peter fell back and the fell to his knees and slumped to the side clutching the knife. "Revenge fucker!" Amy gasped and grabbed the lamp from the side table and bashed Virgil's head in. "Bastard!" Everyone awoke to her with a lamp in her hand and Virgil on the ground next to Peter.

The cops were called a couple minutes afterwards and Peter and Virgil were taken to the hospital and Peter was placed in ICU. Amy was telling the police what happened. And with the prints on the knife they were able to confirm it. But the police wanted to check if Virgil told the same story (he didn't) so they arrested him for murder and attempted rape because Peter died.

Present day.

Amy drew her hand back. "Jesus Amy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." Alex was sitting straight up. Amy looked at her hand and back at Alex. "I gotta go," Amy replied and left. "Amy no wait a second." Alex got up even though he wasn't supposed to. He limped out into the hall after her. "Alex please don't," Amy said to him. "I have to Amy I really am sorry I didn't mean to look into your hurtful past." He continued to limp after her. "You mean too much to me for me to lose you." Alex felt the pain of his sore body so he leaned against the wall. A bunch of the people watched the two including Devon. "Please don't leave me alone." Alex pleaded."I'm sorry Alex I need a little time to myself because I tried so hard to forget my past. "Ok I understand that but you're not gonna leave are you?" Alex strained himself to stand up straight.

"No I promise Alex," Amy replied and went and kissed him quickly and left. Alex sighed and limped back to his room but was stopped by Devon. "You're not supposed to be outta your room." Devon said. "I know but I needed to talk to Amy," Alex explained his recklessness. "I know and I also know you saw her past and about Peter." Devon opened the door and Alex sat on the bed. "How do you know?"

"The same thing that you did, Alex." Devon pulled the sheets back. "It was horrible Devon. I never wanna see that again not to her."

"I know kid but she survived and is very strong but I know you gotta protect her but for now rest."

"Ok Devon." Devon left and Alex went to sleep.

**5: Bad Negotiation **

A week later after Alex was all better and they trained him for hours a day for a month. "Ok know we must set up a negotiation with Linkin and Brinkin," Devon told Alex. "Why?" Alex wanted to know while he loaded his guns. "To see if we can get them to pull their demons outta places in the city." Charlie explained as he walked to the computer. "Oh I see, so who's going?"

"We thought we'd let you lead this one alongside Amy." Captain Brumman said. "How come I get an answer from a different person each time?" Devon, Charlie and Captain Brumman all said "I don't know," at the exact same time. The three looked at each other and Alex burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Amy asked walking in on them. Alex explained. "Wow you guys very nice." Amy smiled and Alex was so happy to see that again.

"Well just to let you know I'm leading this negotiation Amy," Alex brought her up to speed. "Ok I'm sure you'll do a great job leading Alex." Amy went and sat next to him while he cleaned Traul. "Ok we want our Upper East Side cleared this time." Captain Brumman pulled a map down to show them all. "Devon and Charlie you're going with them you're the body guards to these two." Captain Brumman smiled.  
"Yea alright I don't care I wanna see Linkin and Brinkin again to remind me of how good I got it." Charlie laughed loudly.

Devon shook his head. "You are ridiculous Charlie." He rolled up a magazine and threw it at him. "What the hell." Charlie did the same and the two started physically fighting. "Calm down!" Brumman commanded. "Yessir." The two said. Alex smiled. "Are you nervous?" Alex asked Amy. "No it's not my first negotiation. Are you nervous Alex?"

"A little; I don't want anyone to get hurt." Alex continued to clean his blade. "You'll do fine I have faith in you." Amy laid her head on Alex's shoulder. "Thanks Amy," He put Traul on the table and placed his head on hers.

The group got all ready to board the helicopter and take them to the demon brother's castle on the outskirts of Manhattan.

"How come no one ever noticed the castle?" Alex looked out as they approached the castle. "It only can be seen at night and not many people go wandering the streets at night especially in the outskirts." Devon said to a zoning out Alex. "Wow that's a huge castle." Alex made an amazing observation to something that didn't need it. "Alex I have to give you something," Devon handed him what looked like a folded up old long jacket.

"What's this for?" Alex took the jacket. "It was your father's favorite jacket and he told me before he died that he wanted you to have it." Alex unfolded it and put it on. "Fits nice, thanks Devon." The group landed safely with no problems.  
"Oh by the way Alex this is Lenny he is the second in command to the reinforcements, he's gonna wait out here and send them in if we need it." Alex shook Lenny's hand. "I would be very careful with Traul and keep an eye on it so you don't lose it." Lenny said getting into the helicopter with the rest of them. The main four headed into the castle. Alex looked around at all the demons wandering around. Amy held onto Alex. "You said this wasn't your first negotiation." Alex put his arm around her to keep her close. "It's not but it's my first negotiation in here."

"Hey why aren't they attacking us or anything?"

"Well of they were to we could destroy the place and everyone in it." Devon explained the basics of a treaty between the two. "Oh ok that makes sense but we would die to," Alex replied. "Small price to pay to destroy them but we just want to negotiate not kill them." Alex didn't know what to say after that so they all kept walking up to the Great Hall.

"Were here, let us it." Devon pounded on the giant door. A group of demons opened them. "Hello again Devon and Charlie; wait who are the new ones?" Brinkin said. "This is our negotiator Amy and this is Alex Jonathan's son." Devon folded his arms and smiled. "Ah so you were chosen by Traul like your father I just hope you're more of a challenge." Brinkin and Linkin laughed heartily. Alex tried to run forward but was stopped by Devon. "Don't be stupid Alex you couldn't win." Devon said. Alex took a deep breath and stepped back. "So what do we do Alex?" Devon asked him since he was leading. "I don't know," Alex told him. Devon sighed. "Ok I'm leading. Amy you're up."

She walked up to the middle of the room. "Ok we are willing to negotiate the release some of your members from the Hell Gate if you give us back the Upper East Side." Amy stood there and looked into the beady black eyes of Brinkin who stroked his chin. "How many demons will we be given?" Brinkin asked. "Twelve if you retract your demons from the Upper East Side immediately." Brinkin continued to stroke his chin. "Twenty and I pull them out in a snap," Brinkin bargained. "Fifteen is as high as I go." Amy said. "Twenty or no deal." Amy looked back at the other three and Devon shook his head.

"Fine twenty and pull them out right now." Amy demanded. "Good and he snapped and all of them appeared in the Great Hall. "What the hell?" Alex looked around. "Leave my demons." Brinkin said. "Now your end of the deal." Brinkin said. So Amy shook her head. She put her hands together and started muttering some words he had never heard before. "Vortega yultayma gloki ard tunirt," Amy looked back up and made a backwards circling motion with her hands and a huge gust of air knocked all of them back a bit. A large black portal that Alex swore he saw before appeared.

Then Alex thought about his first time in the simulator that's what he summoned. "Isn't that what I summoned in the simulator?" Alex asked. "Yep it is." Charlie said. "Do you know what that is?" Devon asked Alex. "Um, the Hell Gate?" Alex said but soon came to the realization. "Holy shit I summoned one of them?" Alex covered his mouth because he was flabbergasted at the thought that he could do that.

"Only you opened yours a different way." Devon told him. Finally the Hell Gate was closed and the twenty demons were all near Brinkin and Linkin. "There and if we find any in the Upper East Side we'll be back with an army." Amy said walking back to her friends. "Was that a threat?" Linkin asked his brother. "What a dumb shit," Alex whispered to Charlie and Devon. "Yes he is. His brains are in his muscles." The three snickered. "Where do you think you're going?" Brinkin asked them. "If you leave you'll miss the show." Brinkin had the biggest smile Alex had ever seen on his face.

Alex then stepped forward. "What show?" Alex asked him. "Oh you know boy!" Brinkin pointed his blade towards them. "Kill them!"

All the twenty demons in the room went for them. Alex ran while unsheathing his blade and slashing a couple that got in his way. "Brinkin!" Alex ran up the throne's steppes but Linkin threw himself at Alex knocking him into the wall. "Ugh!" Linkin fell back to the floor but Alex was in the wall. When Alex was able to gain his stability back he jumped outta the wall and thrust his blade towards Linkin on the floor.

"Eat this you bastard!" But Linkin got outta the way.

The other three (well Charlie and Devon anyway) fought the remaining demons because a negotiator gets really weak after the opening of the Hell Gate. At one point three got onto Charlie making him fall to the ground but Devon punched a hole into each of their backs. "Thanks Devon." Charlie took his hand to pull him up. While he was helping up one more ran at them, the two regained their composure and uppercut the demon at the same time (knocking him up to the ceiling destroying him).

Alex had found out a system to block Linkin's attacks; three parries and a dodge seemed to work wonders. "Is that all you got?" Alex parried one more time before slashing Linkin across the face. "Ow! That not nice!" Linkin came running but Alex roundhouse kicked him knocking him to the ground; Alex held him at sword point. "Call off your demons Brinkin or I'll kill your brother!" Alex demanded. "Enough!" All the demons quit attacking the other three. "Now let my brother go!" Alex was about to let him up but Linkin obviously didn't hear him because he tried to stab Alex but Alex caught the sword and stabbed Linkin in the neck. "Linkin! No!" Alex removed the sword and ran back to his friends. "You motherfucker!" Alex was only half way to them when Brinkin launched these spike like things right passed Alex. The spikes went through the arms right leg and torso of Charlie; Alex ran to him, Devon and Amy were talking to him telling him to hold on. Alex finally got there. "Charlie I'm so sorry!" Alex was crying and so were others. "It's alright Alex I know there was nothing you could do." Charlie said weakly.

"Damn it I missed." Brinkin said. "Guess I'll have to try and shoot again." Alex held his eyes closed and then upon opening them again they were blood red and he was glowing so was Traul. Alex turned around and pointed his blade at Brinkin. "You really don't wanna do that." Alex said calmly. "Oh yes I do." This time he only launched three; Alex sheathed his blade. He punched the one closest to him shattering it he then grabbed the last two.  
"Now you will feel my wrath!" He tossed the two back at him but Brinkin and Linkin disappeared and it broke a post towards the back that held the roof together. Alex changed back. "We have to get outta here." He looked back at Charlie he could tell he was gone. "Fuck you Brinkin!" Alex yelled and the three ran away to get back to the helicopter. The trio killed only a couple demons because they had to leave and tell the captain. Finally reaching outside they ran to the helicopter only to find that all the reinforcement members were dead. "What the fuck?" Devon kneeled down next to Lenny to see how he died. "Someone shot all of these people." Alex un-holstered both of his guns just to be sure that whoever did this didn't do it to them.

"Whoever killed these people if you're still here come out." Alex heard a branch snap near the front of the copter and aimed over there only to lower them at the sight of who killed them. The other two gasped at who it was.

**6: Tricked & Betrayed**

Outta the darkness emerged Captain Brumman carrying a loaded rifle and had it aimed at Alex. "Captain?" Amy asked. "Yes it is, Amy and hello Alex and Devon." Alex re-raised his guns. "What the hell are you doing Captain?" Alex asked. "Something that shoulda been done 80 years ago, destroying Shadow Dey." The trio looked at him awkwardly. "Do you know the real reason Shadow Dey was created?" Brumman asked them.

"It isn't to combat demons?" Alex said. "Well yes but were not the hero's of this story." Captain Brumman walked closer to them. "Were the villains?" Alex thought aloud. "Yes we are; we killed Harbinger not Linkin and Brinkin."

"What?" Amy gasped. Devon stood up. "You're lying." Devon said looking very sternly at Brumman. "Oh no, I am not; we killed to him so we could take control of the Hell Gate." Captain Brumman looked like he was about ready to shoot them. Devon walked in front of his view. "Put your gun down." Devon took a hold of the gun.

"Let go Devon." Brumman demanded. Devon pulled out a gun and held it to his head. "No drop the gun or else," Devon commanded. Brumman sighed. "Fine, you guys win; continue to kill the ones that are trying to help." Brumman let go of the gun and Devon handed it back to Amy. "How could you kill all your friends in cold blood?" Devon pushed the gun further into his temple and cocked the gun. "Because all villains deserve to die and I was the only one who knew and could do it." Devon smiled and took the gun of his head. "You are so damn stupid; were you persuaded by Brinkin?" Devon asked. "He didn't need to."

"Answer the question!" Devon screamed and pistol whipped him. "You think you beating me will get me to tell you." Devon took the gun and pointed it at his knee and shot. "Oh God that hurt!" Brumman yelled as he fell to the ground. "You wanna tell me now?" Devon kneeled down. Alex holstered his guns because Devon obviously had this under control. "Bite me!" Brumman said and spit in his face. "I won't but this bullet will." Then Devon shot his other knee then stuck the gun in the wound. "Ah!"

"That feel good?" Devon laughed. Brumman continued to scream. "Now you wanna answer my question?" Devon asked. "Fine he did tell me; when I first started I got captured and I promised him to kill all of them for the truth so I did." Devon removed the gun from the wound. "See was that so hard?" Devon wiped off the gun and holstered it in the back of his pants. "Are you gonna help me?"

"Oh yea, you cooperated." Devon took the rifle from Amy. "Wait what are you doing?" Brumman stuck his hand in front of his head. "You sold us out you son of a bitch!" He pointed it at him. "I'm sorry Brinkin screwed with my head!" Brumman pleaded for forgiveness. "Did any of the people who you killed beg for forgiveness?" Devon asked. "I don't know."

"Liar!" Devon yelled. "No please God don't I don't remember!" Brumman continued to plead. "Oh my God you are the biggest baby!" Devon continued to yell at Brumman. "I'm so sorry if I could take it back I would.

"No you wouldn't!" Devon was tired of playing games with him. "Yes I would I swear I would!" Brumman was bawling. "Now tell me the truth did they beg?" Brumman took a break from bawling to reply. "Yes! They pleaded and begged and cried and I still killed them I'm so sorry."

"You're the most pathetic human being I've ever met," Devon remarked. "I know!" And then a bang rang in the air just like the night Alex met Devon. Alex held Amy in his arms and kept her from watching. "Now you know," Devon said throwing the gun down.

"Come on guys let's get outta here." Alex opened his eyes because he had his closed to and saw Brumman's head splattered everywhere. "Oh my God," Alex whispered. Amy tried to look. "No Amy you don't wanna see that, come on." The other two got on the helicopter. "You do know how to fly this right?" Alex wondered. "Yea I do," Devon said.

The three took off and flew back to headquarters. Then someone stared to talk on the CB. "Brumman did you take care of the pests?" All of them knew at once who it was. "I'm sorry Brumman isn't here at the moment can I take a message?" Devon asked and Brinkin laughed. "Ah looks like Brumman wasn't able to finish the job so what did you do with him?" Brinkin pondered. "I shot him in the head." Devon waited for Brinkin to reply.

"I shoulda recruited you." Brinkin laughed again. "You can't manipulate me." Devon replied. "You're probably right."

"I know I'm right and I'm coming after you; so did Linkin survive?" Devon asked. "Yea it takes more than a stab in the neck to kill my brother and by the way my members are on their way to destroy the Upper East Side." Brinkin laughed more maniacally than Devon had ever heard him before. "Then we may have to do something about that." Devon ripped the CB radio out and threw it outta the copter. "What are we gonna do?" Alex asked. "This ship has a Gatling gun attached to the left side; I need you to use it on the demons." Alex nodded his head and mounted the gun.

As soon as they got to the Upper East Side they didn't see any demons so they went lower to look around. When they still didn't find any demons they landed. "I think we got tricked." Devon said.

"If we did I'm gonna be really pissed." Alex added getting off the gun. Amy got outta the helicopter and looked around. Alex looked over at her she was pale as can be and looked really sick. "Amy are you ok?" Alex walked over and put his arm around her shoulder. She shook her head. "Is it because of Brumman?" Alex asked.

"Charlie and Brumman two of my friends were killed tonight this was a horrible night." Amy started breathing heavily. "I know but at least the three of us are still alive even if we did lose Charlie." Now Alex looked down and felt sick. "It's all my fault Charlie is dead!" Alex yelled and tears started to fall down his cheek not a lot just a little. "No it's not Alex." Devon said and walked up to him he grabbed him by the collar and put his face in Alex's. "It's Brinkin's fault because he tried to kill you and missed." Devon said as calm as possible. Alex shook his head in agreement. "Good so let's get outta here because it looks like there are no demons here." But as soon as he said that they were surrounded. Alex drew Traul and Devon pulled out the gun he threatened Brumman with. "This is bullshit I can't believe this!" Alex rushed forward stabbing the first one he could get to but then thought of something. He sheathed Traul and un-holstered his guns and ran and jumped off of one and unleashed a fury of bullets till he was out. "Yea bitches taste my fury!"

Devon carefully aimed and shot each one of his twelve bullets into twelve demons heads. "Ok now were outta bullets what are we gonna do now?" Devon asked. Then the two heard a long firing of bullets and saw Amy took the Gatling gun.

"Holy shit duck!" Alex said pulling Devon to the ground to avoid the barrage of bullets Amy was firing. "Yea go Amy!" The two cheered as demons kept trying to jump on them but got blown away. "Turn it the other way Amy!" So she did and Alex drew Traul. Then Alex just started slaying demons left and right. "God am I good or what?" Devon was beating the shit outta them with his hands. The two fighting the right weren't killing as many as Amy was on the left. But Amy eventually ran outta bullets but now all of them were on the right. "I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Alex bragged. Devon smiled as he kicked a demons head in.

Before too long the remaining demons ran away. "Many are all demons such courage less assholes?" Alex asked. "Pretty much," Devon answered. "Don't be too sure." A voice from behind said. The two turned around and Brinkin had a hand over Amy's mouth and one of those spikes coming outta his wrist pointed at her head. "Amy!" Alex yelled. "Yes it's your precious little negotiator." He licked her left cheek.

"Let her go you motherfucker!" Alex yelled. "No! I don't think I will if it pisses you off that much!" Brinkin said and laughed. Alex started to move forward. "Uh-uh stay where you are or this little bitch gets her brain on that wall over there." Brinkin cackled. Brinkin pushed the spike a little into her head but not enough to make her bleed.

"You almost killed my brother; I should kill this little bitch!" Brinkin yelled. "You killed my father and one of my friends! I shoulda killed your brother!" Alex screamed. "That's what they told you but if you wanna know the truth I can tell you it." Brinkin said.

"I don't fuckin' believe you!" Alex yelled at Brinkin. "Then your father will never be able to rest easy because his son won't have known what happened." Alex clenched his fists.

"If you wanna save your little beauty kill Devon!" Brinkin said. "What!" Alex said. "Your buddy was the one who killed him." Alex's eyes were as wide as they had ever been. Alex looked at Devon. "Is that why you didn't like to talk about him?" Alex asked. "Don't listen to that shithead!" Devon yelled and pointed at Brinkin.

Alex was breathing hard. Alex grabbed him by the collar. "Then why don't you tell me why you don't like talking about him?" Alex was talking through clenched teeth. "Alright I did it! I killed your father but only because he became a demon like them." Alex let go of his shirt and punched him across the face. "You bastard Devon!" He started pounding on him. Then he pulled out his .44 Magnum and put one bullet in and cocked the gun.

"Yes kill Devon the man who killed your father!" And without any thought and no pause he turned his gun to Brinkin and pulled the trigger shooting him in the chest. Amy ran over to Alex. "You'll regret this Alex! I swear to you." Then he disappeared again. "Bring it Brinkin I'm not afraid of you!"

Alex holstered his gun. "Thank you Alex!" Amy kissed him several times and hugged him holding him as close as possible. "I had to do something I made a promise." Alex said. Then the two looked over at Devon who was getting off the ground. "Let me help you." Alex helped him up but soon got pushed away. "Hey man I'm sorry about beating the hell outta you but I had to make it look convincing." Alex explained. "I know but Brinkin brought back some painful memories," Devon said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"What're you talking about?" Alex asked. "Your father…almost killed me," Devon said. "What?" Alex asked. "Jonathan fell victim of Brinkin's trickery and beat me and almost killed me but I was able to snap him outta it." Devon turned towards them. "I don't believe this so did you really kill my father?" Alex looked a little lost. "I did I'm so sorry but he had lost it and went crazy."

"Oh my God…" Alex couldn't find any words to say at this very moment. Alex walked away. "Alex where are you going?" Amy asked. "Why didn't you tell me Devon?" Amy asked him. "I didn't think that anyone would ever find out so I didn't find a need for it." Devon replied. "Jesus Devon you're an idiot." Amy said and walked after Alex. After like a minute he went after both of them. "Amy wait up, I'm sorry I didn't want to do it but he woulda killed us all if he joined Brinkin and Linkin." Devon ran up to her.

"Even so you coulda told someone, like me." Amy said. "Well you both know now," Devon remarked. "Yea 19 years after the fact," Amy retorted. "I truly am sorry but I did tell people." Devon rubbed his head. "Oh yea who did you tell?" Amy looked and Devon sighed and told her the names. "Brumman, Charlie and Anne." Devon said. "My mother knew?" Amy seemed a little shocked.

"Yea she did because I trusted her along with the others." Devon revealed. "You are aware all of them are dead?" Amy made note. Devon thought about it. "Maybe Brinkin didn't try to kill Alex tonight maybe he did try to kill Charlie?" Devon thought. Then Amy joined in on the thinking. "Did they ever find a reason for the fire that killed your parents?" Devon asked. "No they thought it was because of a candle but I never bought that." Amy said.

"Maybe he's trying to kill all the people who knew." Devon pondered on that. "But why?" Amy started calling out Alex's name. "I don't know but all the people killed tonight except for the recruits knew about me killing Jonathan."

"Maybe they wanna kill all the people who know because he isn't dead." Devon said. "But how can that be?" Amy asked. "I don't know but it's not like we kept the body; this could be why they want to get the last blade, to open the Hell Gate and retrieve Jonathan's tortured soul and make him help Brinkin and Linkin to destroy Shadow Dey along with the world." Devon stopped when he saw Alex. "There he is." The two ran for him. "Alex are you ok?" Amy asked.

"Yea beside my friend killed my father." Alex said in monotone. "Alex I wish I could take it back." Devon said. "I bet you could." Alex said still in monotone. "We wouldn't be in the middle of this war if I hadn't killed him because your father woulda grown stronger and killed us all." Devon explained how bad his father was. "I understand Devon you did it for us all but I still wish I coulda known my father."

"Well if Brinkin gets a hold of Traul were all gonna meet your father again real soon." Devon replied. "What?" Alex asked. "Brinkin is killing off all the people who knew your father was killed by Devon so that the walk into a trap and he can kill all of Shadow Dey." Amy summarized their long talk.

"That's unbelievable how would that even work?" Alex asked. "Well if everyone thought that Linkin didn't kill him than everyone would know that there was someone who was turning our people into demons from the inside of the society and then he wouldn't be able to control them because they would take precaution from his tricks." Devon explained Brinkin's plan. "Damn he's smart!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yea we gotta do something." Devon said. "But what?" Amy asked "Well first we gotta go back to headquarters."

**7: The plan **

Back at headquarters the crew told everyone what had happened. "Damn what the hell are we gonna do?" Burt asked. "That's the next part is to figure out our plan to stop this because now Brinkin has us three who know but he doesn't know you guys know so we got him by the short hairs." Alex said. "But if he gets Traul or Amy then he can get my father's soul and we'd all be fucked then." Devon added.

"If you guys need us we'll be in the meeting room thinking of something."Alex informed them. The three headed there. "Ok I'm at a loss at what to do." Devon said. "I'm with you on that." Alex agreed. "I got something," Amy said outta the blue. "What is it Amy?" Alex asked. "Well we could pretend to be one of Brinkin's followers that are inside Shadow Dey; it would be a setup." Amy proposed. "But wouldn't he know who was one of his followers?" Alex said.

"Not necessarily if one of his original followers like Brumman were to trick one he wouldn't know that one but that person can't be any of us three." Devon explained Amy's plan to Alex. "Oh I see but if it isn't one of us three who will it be." The three thought and all came to one conclusion: Jason the new guy. All three then had to go find him so they started asking around. Finally after twenty long minutes they tracked him down in the computer room.

"Jason where are you kid?" Devon asked. "I'm here sir." Jason said right next to Devon. "Oh good." Alex slapped Devon. "I didn't know what he looked like." Devon whispered to Alex. Alex and Amy sighed. "Real nice job Devon," Alex remarked. After a real quick pause he said, "Shut up." Devon shook Jason's hand. "Hi what can I do for you sir?" Devon smiled. "I need you to come with us on a negotiation."

"Uh ok sir but do you really want me to do it?" Jason asked he also thought it in his head. "Yes I do you are the perfect candidate." Devon replied. "Ok what do I have to do in the negotiation?" Jason wondered. Alex rubbed his hands together. "We need you to pretend to give me over to them like you were possessed by Brinkin." Alex told him plan A. "Oh I don't know." Jason was a little scared. "You don't really have a choice," Alex said. Devon started biting on his nails.

"But that's not fair," Jason replied. "No it's not but we need to take them down one at a time," Devon just had to say. "Well how is this plan supposed to work?" Jason asked with a tone. "Here's how I see it: Linkin takes me while Brinkin fulfills his end of the deal and I kill Linkin and get the second blade and stop my father from coming back." Alex waited for a response. Jason licked the back of his front teeth. "That plan is never gonna work," Jason replied but he sounded like a dick if there ever was one. "Yes it will," Amy said. But of course she's gonna say it'll work she came up with it.

They couldn't persuade him so they threatened him. "If you don't do this, we may have to tell people you really are possessed by Brinkin and see what they have to say about it." Jason had a shocked look on his face he shoulda known if someone can't be persuaded then they use threats. "Ok fine I'll do it." Jason sighed. "Good come on let's get ready," Devon said leading him back to the meeting room to explain negotiation procedure. "I really wish I didn't have to threaten you but if you fuck us in negotiation we will be forced to take you down." Devon shrugged his shoulders as if to say sorry but true.

"Shit that's a little extreme don't you think?" Jason panicked. "No not for who were dealing with," Alex chimed in. "Ok to make you look like you were possessed by Brinkin," Devon said ecstatic. Alex and Amy looked at him a little scared. "Well how are we supposed to do that?" Jason asked. Devon chuckled and licked his bottom lip from side to side in a fast motion. "I don't like the look of that…"

Devon started putting make up on him: eye shadow and a little face powder to make him look paler.

"Magnificent job if I do say so myself," Devon let out a hearty laugh to stroke his ego. Alex sighed and placed his face in his hands. "This is why you shouldn't drink the bong water Devon," Alex said sarcastically. "Shut up Alex; don't make me do you too." Devon gave Jason a mirror to check himself out. "I look like my mother!" Jason exclaimed.

"No need to worry this will go off without a hitch, I promise." Devon turned to the other two. "So what do you think?" Devon wanted their honest opinion. "I think he looks like his mother," Alex joked. "I will…kill you Alex." Devon smiled a devious smile. "Gotcha Devon." Alex gave thumbs up. Amy laughed and told him, "Not too bad Devon are you going into like a beauty school?" Amy asked.

"Hardy har har." Devon jested. "Now we need to get in contact with Brinkin and Linkin," Devon planned their next move. "How do you expect to do that?" Jason asked parting his hair to the left side. "What the hell are you doing?" Alex wondered. "Uh, nothing," Jason spoke nervously and put the mirror down. "They have webcam in there castle so we can get in touch," Devon explained. "Ok if that works but you're not gonna make the call are you?"

Devon shook his head. "You are," Devon pointed at him. "Why not Amy?" Jason wanted to know. "Because he knows that Alex loved her and she would never turn him in." Jason let out the world's longest sigh. "Again sorry this has to be done for the safety of the planet." Devon looked down at his feet. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish this fuckin' war would end and we can all go back to peaceful lives ya know?" Devon let his feelings be known. "Yea of course we know come on this is not a life I would wish on anyone," Amy replied.

"Yea it does suck but we made all these friends and I wouldn't give that up for anything the whole Brinkin killing everyone I could do without." Alex pointed out. "Good point but back to the issue at hand to get a hold of Brinkin let's go."

They called up the brothers and Alex, Amy and Devon hid in a corner and no one else was in the room. "Hello Shadow Dey member what can I do you shit's for?" Brinkin appeared on the screen with a smile as always. "Hello Brinkin I have something you want but it'll cost ya." Jason stood tall and held a steady voice. "Oh ya what is it?" Brinkin was had a little displeasure in his eyes because he didn't like being talked to like that.

"I will give you Alex and Traul if you give back all of New York," Jason lied. "Hmm you want a lot from me for such a hefty price; anything else could you give me?" Brinkin was interested now. "Like what, pray tell, else would you like?" Jason pondered on all the things he could ask for and didn't like any of them. "I want Devon and the little negotiator bitch!" Brinkin demanded.

"…No I will only give you Alex and Traul and if you don't want those two then go fuck yourself!" Jason yelled and flipped Brinkin off. Jason turned off the cam. "What the fuck man!" Alex screamed. "Don't worry I know guys like him he will give in to our demands."Jason said. Alex sighed, crossed his arm and shook his head. "As long as you know what you're doing; I won't stop you." Alex stepped back into the corner. After only a couple minutes Brinkin called back. "No one talks to me like that! I like you kid what's your name?" Brinkin asked. "Its Jason sire," Jason introduced himself and bowed. "Very nice Jason and I'll take you upon your offer because I like you so where do you wanna meet?" Jason thought about it. "Brooklyn Bridge tomorrow night," Jason told him.

"Very well tomorrow night Jason." Brinkin nodded and turned off the cam.

Jason let out a very long breath.

"Damn Jason good job!" Alex exclaimed at his marvelous performance. All three started clapping and patting him on the back. "Thanks God I feel like I'm gonna shit my pants," Jason joked at his nervous stomach. All of a sudden Jason ran out to the bathroom because he was gonna get sick. "Ugh that's nasty," Alex said observantly. "Gee ya think Alex?" Alex threw Devon a nasty look to show he was pissed.

"So now we just gotta wait till tomorrow and you're absolutely 100 percent sure this will work?" Devon asked Amy. "Well 94 percent sure," Amy replied. "That's good enough for me."

**8: Linkin's death **

The four plus the other recruits and Burt shuttled into their stealth jet and took off for the Brooklyn Bridge. "Wouldn't there be people on the Brooklyn Bridge since it's not secluded?" Alex asked. "People more or less disappear when the demons are out except for us because we have some sorta protective spell over us or something like that." Devon went and hid off to the side (as did everyone else) so that Jason could take Alex alone to Brinkin and Linkin. "Ok Brinkin I've got your prize right here," Jason yelled from the front part of the bridge to where they were about in the middle.

"Good now I'll be able to kill both of the Brannigan's!" Brinkin started cackling and Linkin joined in but his was more of like a deep inhaling of a chicken. "Yes you can sire!" Jason edged closer and closer to Brinkin and Linkin. Alex took a deep breath when they were like seven yards away.

"Here you go," Jason said to Brinkin and dropped Alex on to the ground. "He is alive correct?" Brinkin looked a little pissed. Jason nodded his head. "I wouldn't kill him before getting him to you," Jason told him. "Linkin take him back to the car; I'll be there soon," Brinkin commanded him. "Yea Brinkin I cans do that." Linkin picked up Alex's body and headed towards the other end of the bridge.

"Now your end of the deal," Jason said. "Yes you want New York back I suppose I can go terrorize some other state." Brinkin smiled his dark, dirty smile and laughed. Brinkin snapped his finger and you could see all these dark lightning like bolts shoot up and towards Manhattan. "Wow that was amazing." Jason applauded his immense power. "Thank you nice doing business with you," Brinkin replied. Brinkin shook his hand and Jason looked like he was being shocked. "Never talk to me like that again!" After Brinkin yelled this Jason erupted in to a pool of blood; everyone watched this and where blown away. "Oh no, fuckin' way!" Devon yelled and ran out shooting at Brinkin and everyone else followed.

Linkin had turned around to see his brother being fired at when Alex broke free of his grip. "It's you and I now Linkin, your brother can't help you!" Alex unsheathed Traul and Linkin drew Drake. "Ok you die now annoying man!" Linkin yelled. The two ran at each other blades clashing were all you could hear over there. Linkin kept smashing Alex but he was able to block from above until he rolled outta the way and Drake got stuck in the ground. But that didn't stop Linkin he just went charging at him.

At the other end Brinkin was calling up demons to block him but they disappeared as soon as they were called. So he started shooting his spikes and he was able to kill a couple of recruits. "Damn you shitheads! I'll kill ya all of ya!" Brinkin went berserk over this. Brinkin was firing like crazy hitting practically everyone but some people were smart enough to hit the deck.

Alex was getting tossed around by Linkin like he was a crazed giant ape. "Grah!" He would randomly yell and pick Alex up before he could get up. "Shit! I gotta do something!" Alex was luckily enough able to land near Drake. Alex tried to pull it outta the ground but it was stuck pretty well, so Alex came up with a plan. He would wait for Linkin to come running at him and he'd roll outta the way and he'd knock the blade outta the ground. Linkin started at him and right before impact he rolled knocking the blade partially in the air. Alex ran and jumped for it but so did Linkin; Alex kicked him back but he grabbed Alex's leg but he was able to catch it with his left and pushing it together with Traul a huge bright light came from the blade. Alex looked at it for the most part it looked the same but now the side looked like a scythe. Linkin stood blinded with his arm up; Alex swung down and cut his right arm off. "Ow!" Linkin bellowed. Then with a diagonal upward slash Linkin fell to his knees.

Brinkin stopped everything and so did the Shadow Dey members to look at Brinkin. "Linkin! No!" Brinkin yelled and stuck his hand out for him but Linkin was no more. Demon brothers are actually kind of connected at the hip so if one dies the others feel the pain but don't die they actually get stronger they get the brothers powers and strength. "Fuck you Shadow Dey I hope you know this…means…war!" Brinkin bellowed and flew off like his minions.

Alex still on the other side wiped the blood from his mouth and tore off his jacket because it was ruined. "I'm gonna be sore in the morning," He joked walking towards everyone. He held the new Traul at his side because he would need a new sheath. They all were looking at the new Traul. "Hey guys…" Alex didn't get to finish because he looked at all the dead bodies and the blood and just vomited. "Fuck this is what happened when you battled Brinkin alone?" Alex was astonished he had never seen anything like that before not in any video game or movie. "I hope you know if 20 men can't take down one guy how the hell am I supposed to do it?" Alex asked them but was looking at Devon. "Because you're stronger than all of us." Devon smiled, stepped forward and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks that helped a lot you unhelpful asshole," Alex said sarcastically. "But shit look were down by more than half we got you and Burt plus like five recruits left from fighting him that's seven people by the way where's Jason?" Devon looked back at the large puddle of blood. "You see that very large puddle of blood?" Alex saw it right away. "Yea so?" Alex shrugged his shoulders. "That was at one point Jason," Devon replied. "Oh my God…" Alex through up because that was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. "Dude, not on my new shoes!" Devon yelled. The remaining members got back on the plane and headed to headquarters

"We want you all to know 13 members died today so we were lucky to have made it out alive; also Linkin has been killed." Everyone shouted and started dancing around. "We need to have a party!" One member shouted. "What do you say Captain?" Alex looked at Devon who smiled at the name. "Yea let's party!"

**9: A Helluva Party **

So Shadow Dey commenced with the party that the new Captain Devon allowed. Three recruits went out and picked up all the stuff to have a good party: beer, punch, streamers, snacks, and games.

After a long night of setting up and preparations the group threw the party the next night. "Oh my God this party will be fun!" Amy talked excitedly with Alex. "If it weren't for you this wouldn't have happened." She hugged him. "It wasn't that big of a deal beating Brinkin is what's gonna be a bitch to do because he has the strength of all three brothers now." Alex scratched his nose and thought.

"Don't worry we'll all be there to help you!" Amy jumped up and down to help bring up Alex's morale. "Thanks Amy," Alex said and kissed her but that soon turned into a passionate, romantic, and long kiss. "Wow that was the best kiss ever," Alex said as the two put their heads together. "I so agree Alex," Amy whispered. "Look out, coming through!" Burt yelled at Alex and Amy. "Watch it Burt or I'll come over there and kick your ass," Alex threatened Burt. "I'm so scared." Burt retorted.

Alex scoffed at him. "Hey Alex here is your new sheath," Frank Burt's new assistant said. "Thanks Frank, give my praise to Burt." Alex immediately put Traul in the new sheath and placed it in his room, then came back to the party.

A band was now on the stage. "Are you ready to party?" The lead singer said. "Yea!" Everyone in the room screamed their response. "Good then let's get down to it!" He started out on a pretty hard rock song.

After the first song and a lotta nerdy jump dancing, Alex went to grab a cold one. "Amy you want anything?" Alex shouted over the music. "What?" Amy shouted back. "Do you want anything to drink?" He tried to shout louder which he couldn't. "Oh yea thanks Alex could you get me some punch?" Instead of yelling a response which she probably wouldn't have heard he just nodded. So he went to grab some punch and think but unable to thanks to the blaring music in the background.

He pushed his way through to get the drink to Amy. "Here you go," Alex said. "While you were gone I asked if we could have a slow song." Amy smiled and took the drinks to put them on the closest table to them. "Ok I wanna dedicate this next song to the perfect couple: Alex and Amy here's one for you," The lead singer announced. And the two started to dance to the smooth slow song. "Isn't this nice Alex it's like were the only two in the world," Amy said. "Yea I wish it were that way," Alex replied. "I know it would be nice huh." Amy placed her head on Alex's shoulder.

Some started to dance like that while others just watched. "When you're with me I'll never be scared and never be defeated." Amy whispered into Alex's right ear. "I feel the same," Alex replied to her extremely sweet sentiment. "I know that was kinda cliché but it's the truth." Alex kinda laughed and held her closer.

After the slow song the two grabbed their drinks and found seats and sat to talk.

The crew enjoyed their party but it eventually came to an end. "Well that was fun don't ya think?" Devon asked all of them when he walked on to the stage. "Hell yes it was!" Half of the people in the room yelled that; the other half couldn't due to the fact they were drinking. "Well now we gotta clean up because we can't let our guard down because who knows when Brinkin could attack." Devon clapped and told everyone to get back to work.

About half way through the cleaning a knock came at the door, so one of the recruits took care of it. "Yea what do you want?" And the recruit gasped and was blown away from the door and the door and half the wall was blown up. "Hello Shadow Dey it's good to finally see where you operate," Brinkin walked in through the big hole in the wall looking ten times stronger. "Oh shit!" Alex yelled under his breath. He tried to run to his room to get Traul but Brinkin saw him. "Alex! Where are you going?" Brinkin walked in further and was attacked by recruits but that didn't do anything he just knocked them away. "I'm not going anywhere but what are you doing out right now its light?" Alex asked. "Since you killed Linkin my strength went through the roof and I gave that to my little minions it turned us into day walkers you know but we can be out during night making us unstoppable." Brinkin explained the concept.

"Ah well that sucks." Alex ran up and jump kicked him (which did nothing to harm him). "Oh fuck that hurt!" He yelled when he got back to the ground. "Good." Brinkin knocked him away like a ragdoll. "Get him!" Devon yelled and everyone went after him but most resulted in being put into a wall. "What do you want Brinkin?" Devon asked. "Her!" Brinkin grabbed Amy and Alex ran and grabbed Brinkin by the arm and smashed him into the ground.

"Well did I touch a nerve or two?" Brinkin got up. "Stay away from her it's me you want!" Alex stood in front of Amy. "Don't flatter yourself Alex not everything is about you." Brinkin noticed Alex was glowing again. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm me and you better leave or I swear I'll kill you right now!" Alex barked out. "Fine but you'll regret killing my brother." He flew through the roof breaking it killing 30 to 40 people. "Devon are you ok?" Alex asked trying to see him through the rubble and dust. "Yea search for anyone still alive," Devon commanded.

After an hour of searching they found ten alive plus another ten that were alive but injured. Alex ran into the street where a huge crowd had gathered to see what was going on. "Somebody call 9-1-1," Alex said. They all just looked at him. "Now!" Alex screamed and about three different people did. "What just happened?" One of the people in the crowd asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Alex said looking back at the building and Amy, Devon and Burt came out. "Did anybody at all call 9-1-1?" Devon asked.

"Tell us what happened." One shouted over another. "Ok I'll tell you," Alex said to them and sighed then told them the entire story all the way up till now.

"Wow that's an amazing story and really all you can believe when that giant guy came flying through your roof." One of them said. "Yea I know." Finally the police, ambulance, and fire fighters all got there to help the injured. "So does someone wanna tell me what happened here?" But instead of Alex, Amy, Devon, or Burt saying anything one member of the watchers told the officer what happened. "What? Are you joking?" The officer asked. "No were members of a secret society who battle demons at night but they now have the ability to come out during the day," Alex explained further.

"How are we supposed to believe this crazy shit?" The officer still looked unconvinced. "Because it's true and you gotta believe us or New York will be destroyed, were at war with the leader of the demons, Brinkin, and he will follow through so we have to beat him and save the city but we lost a lotta members so we really need everyone's help." Alex even got down on his knees and pleaded. "Get up kid, don't make a fool of yourself," Officer said. Alex looked at his name tag and it said Harley. "Please Officer Harley…" Alex started but was interrupted. "Sir we got a report of flying creatures attacking the Empire State Building," 2nd in command Officer Gate said. Harley looked back at the four of them. "Ok now you're gonna tell us how to kill these bastards." Harley opened the back door of the police car. "Burt go to the hospital the three of us can handle it," Devon ordered. "Yes sir." Burt got in the ambulance and headed to the hospital while the other three plus Harley and Gate headed to the Empire State Building.

The demons flew in and out of the building breaking anything they could and killing everyone they could. "Shit it's worse than I expected!" Harley exclaimed. "Give me that!" Harley took the megaphone from the negotiator. "Please stop what you are doing or we will open fire." Then Brinkin flew out. "Ha ha ha don't make me laugh little worms!" Brinkin inhaled and shot a fireball straight for the car with Alex, Amy, and Devon in it. "Quick get outta the car!" Harley yelled through the megaphone. All three hurriedly left the car and watched it blow up. "Goddamn it!" Harley yelled. "Open fire!" He yelled and the S.W.A.T. team and every cop started shooting.

"Wait let us deal with it," Alex said. "Sorry kid no can do I can't let three people go on a suicide mission with these things." Alex sighed and ran over to the building with Devon. "Just take care of Amy," Alex said. But Amy took one of the M-16 rifles and ran over there with Alex and Devon who were already inside. "Wait up!" Amy caught up with them. "Amy what are you doing here?" Devon asked. "I'm gonna help you because two people can't take on all those demons and I'm a good shot." Alex did agree with her on that. "If you're sure, you can come with us." Alex gave in because they didn't have time they had to get up to the top floor.

**10: A Letter from a friend **

The three got to the top floor (102nd floor). Amy had her gun aimed and looked everywhere and so did Alex and Devon. The wind blew through what was left of the curtains and blew the papers all over the place. "They tore the hell outta this place, I wonder why?" Alex wondered. "Why attack a small building if you want attention," Devon replied. "Good point but where did they go?" The three looked everywhere and could not find the demons.

"I doubt they got scared off not if there under Brinkin's control." Amy remarked. "That's for damn sure!" Alex and Devon said almost simultaneously. Then almost as if popping outta nowhere all the demons came flying in and the group opened fired. Alex turned over a desk to take cover. "Under here!" He yelled out to Amy and Devon (who went over as quickly as they could). They reloaded as fast as they got over there then opened fire again. Some hit other didn't but it was like a never ending barrage of demons. "I told you I'd make you pay, Alex!" Brinkin flew in. "Fuck you Brinkin fight me like a man!" Alex stood up and holstered his guns, jumped over the table and got up close and personal with Brinkin. "Oh Alex I can't wait to rip that smug fuckin' face off," Brinkin calmly retorted.

"I feel the same for you, Brinkin." Brinkin grabbed a hold of his face and squeezed. Alex quickly drew his gun and shot him in the gut. "How'd that feel?" Alex said as Brinkin fell backwards. Brinkin let out his signature chuckle while Alex watched him get back up with no wound. "What the fuck?"  
"You really can't kill me now," Brinkin drew his blade Spektor which was made to terrify anyone to the bone. Alex drew Traul and held it ready to fight Brinkin. "You ready?" Brinkin popped his knuckles and got into his battle position. "Get ready to face the wrath of the man who killed your brother!"

Alex ran and did a downward slash which didn't go through because Brinkin blocked it. "Get ready to face a real demon!" Brinkin bellowed. Brinkin just started pouring it on with slashes here and there and then would wait for Alex to regain his balance to unleash another wave of crazy attacks.

"Shit, I don't know if Alex can take it," Amy said to Devon looking over the table. Alex sent a thrust but Brinkin parried it and Alex almost fell over the edge of the building (Alex stood on his tip toes at the edge but got back inside the building). "You ok for another round?" Brinkin asked smirking. "Yea let's go." Alex ran forward again only to get blocked, parried, and dodged. But finally he was able to slash him although it was a cut to the left shoulder but that healed quickly.

"This is so unfair I can't win you cheating bastard!" Alex screamed and went crazy just throwing blows he knew would be unsuccessful but for some reason he did it anyway. "What are we gonna do?" Amy asked Devon who was reloading his gun. "The only thing I can think of to do." Amy looked at him scared.

"Soon your father will be able to join us soon and rule next to me as a minion of course," Brinkin circled around Alex who was catching his breath. "No he won't!" Alex rammed him into a wall. "You know why I left Shadow Dey's hideout and came here?" Brinkin posed the question. "No but I know you're gonna tell me." Alex held Traul up to his throat. "Because fighting you there would have been no fun with all those others here we can battle each other without any pests," Brinkin answered his own question. "Those pests were living people who for the most part had a great life ahead of them after Shadow Dey but ended up dying by a fuckin' roof falling on his head." Alex took Traul away from Brinkin's throat and held is left arm against his throat hoping to squeeze out the last breath.

"You can't choke me I don't have lungs." Brinkin pushed Alex away. "Come on how about another round before dying," Brinkin offered. "Yea sure, why not?" Alex bowed as if getting ready to dance. "Oh can I really have this dance, that is so thoughtful," Brinkin joked and bowed like Alex. Alex charged but this time with a plan. Brinkin attacked first Alex parried and when Brinkin was turned around Alex shot him in the back. When Brinkin was recovering from the gunshot Alex stabbed him in the chest. "Don't insult me kid." Alex pulled Traul out and stepped back.

"Can you be killed at all?" Alex asked. "Oh yea but I'm not going to tell you." Alex blew air out his nose to let Brinkin know he was pissed. "Is that supposed to frighten me?" Brinkin asked and he broke down laughing.

"What are you doing?" Amy wanted to know because Devon was acting all mysterious. "I'm sorry Amy but it has to be done if not by me then who else." Devon kissed Amy on the head. Devon stood up and started shooting Brinkin at first from the side but he turned and so he shot him in the chest; after losing all of his bullets Devon charged him pushing him out the building as the plummeted 102 stories Devon started punching Brinkin in the face. "There is no way you could survive this!" Devon yelled and Brinkin just smiled taking the blows.

"No!" Amy ran and looked over the edge as Devon fell to his death; Alex was still in shock up against the wall where he was when he was talking to Brinkin. "What the hell just happened?" Alex asked and Amy ran for the elevator. "Are you coming?" Alex looked up at her then as if struck by lightning he got back to the real world and headed for the elevator.

They tried to get to the bottom as quick as possible. Devon and Brinkin were actually still fighting in the air when the two got about half way down. "It's you who won't survive Devon," Brinkin said. "I know I didn't plan on living but if someone's killer is killed then that soul can rest easily at last!" Devon yelled. Brinkin realized Devon's plan and tried to start flying.

"You can't fly with this much weight if you survive your plan is done for his tortured soul can rest in peace." Brinkin let out this blood curdling scream and grabbed Devon. "Then you die alone!" Brinkin threw Devon off of him. "Goodbye Alex and Amy!" He screamed right before impact; the hit broke every bone in his body and transformed him into a form of goo.

As soon as the doors to the elevator opened those two shot outta there like bullets for the front door. Harley was out front with a bunch of others looking at Devon's destroyed body; then Alex and Amy walked through the door and Amy just broke down, fell to her knees and bawled. Alex closed his eyes several times trying to suppress the tears for the loss of his best friend. "Damn it…" Was all Alex got out before falling to the ground next to Amy and started fully crying. "Where the hell is Brinkin?" Alex stood up and demanded to know. "He flew off letting this guy fall to the ground," Harley recalled.

"What the hell was your plan you knew this would never work," Alex said to his dead glob of a friend. Alex pinched in between his eyes then let out a pretty long sigh. "Ok now will you help us defeat Brinkin and his army now that you know what he's capable of doing," Alex said through a breaking voice. "Yea come back to the station we'll talk to the captain and see what we can do." Harley replied to a breaking up Alex. "So the S.W.A.T. team and everyone else got the situation under control right?" Harley asked the captain of the 37th precinct.

"Yea we got and you got us behind you to destroy those demon bastards!" Captain Martin replied to Harley and agreed to Alex. "Thanks Captain." Alex stuck out his hand, the two shook then Harley, Alex, Amy, and Gate all got in the car. Upon entering the car Alex noticed a letter sitting back there addressed to Alex and Amy.

"I wonder what this is." Alex opened the letter and removed the letter; he began to read it out loud.

"Hey Alex and Amy if you're reading this it means that I'm dead but I had to die for the safety of the planet. If someone is killed that person remains a tortured soul in the Hell Gate up until the killer is killed so it was the only way to stop your father Alex I'm sorry to both of you that I won't be there to help you stop Brinkin but as I said earlier it truly was the only way to stop Brinkin from getting your father. I had just thought of that plan at the party I also wrote the letter there to I knew I was gonna end up dead soon anyway; I outsmarted Brinkin which is one good thing because it means you can to Alex so to both of you good luck and I'll see you in the afterlife.

Sincerely,

Devon Davis."

"That's the end of the letter." Alex rubbed his nose with hand. "So that was his plan?" Harley asked even though Alex had just read that. "Yea it's a really smart and stupid plan!" Alex screamed and started pounding his legs. "Alex calm down he did this for us just imagine what woulda happened if your father came back chances are Brinkin would send him after you first if you weren't dead already," Amy had to explain the point of Devon's sacrifice because Alex wasn't getting it.

Alex nodded. "What do you mean 'if your father came back'?" Gate asked. "My father was tricked by Brinkin and if someone is tricked by a demon they become one if that happens they will turn on everyone they once cherished." Alex rubbed his face and thought. "Brinkin has taken everything from me and I promise that his life will be the next I take from him!" Alex yelled.

"Good kid by the way were here; we've been here for like five minutes we just didn't wanna disturb you," Harley explained with a smile. "Good let's go talk to your captain." The four got outta the car and headed to the captains office. "Sir these are two kids who helped us at the Empire State Building and they need our help."Harley told Captain Hanson. "What? Are you bullshitting me?" Captain Hanson asked. "No joke at all sir they are with a secret society that fights demons and that's what attacked the Empire State Building today," Harley explained.

"If you've been fighting demons then how come common people haven't seen them?" Hanson wondered. "Because sir the demons just got the ability to come out during the day as well as night." Hanson looked at all four then started laughing. "Sir its true why would we joke about something this serious; I've seen them they have the ability to kill us all sir!" Harley raised his voice. "Calm down Harley!" Hanson yelled. "Sorry sir but we already got the 37th precinct helping we could get everyone to help us but you just gotta believe us." Harley took his hat off as a form of pleading.

"Fine I just gotta make some calls to friends in other precincts and we should have enough," Hanson gave in and agreed. "This is great but you are aware this is war; now that Devon's dead Brinkin's gonna work like crazy to get Traul and kill us all," Alex said.

"So be it." Harley replied.

**11: WAR! **

Hanson was able to get the 22nd and 16th precincts while Martin got 32nd, 29th and the 33rd precincts but the other captains called others and Alex and Amy had now more than half the city's precincts. Alex and Amy called a meeting with all the captains to explain what is gonna happen. Alex was able to set up a cam to talk with Brinkin. "Ok Brinkin you want a war you got it when and where?" Alex asked.

"Ah Alex, good to hear from you again, but why just one place?" Brinkin cackled. "Shut up Brinkin! One place to settle this once and for all!" Alex screamed at him. "Very well Alex Manhattan near my castle; that way you can be sure I don't run because I can only run back to my castle." Brinkin replied.

"Ok good; when?" Alex asked. "In 48 hours is when this will occur and if you don't show we will destroy all of Manhattan!" Brinkin yelled. "Oh you won't need to worry about that we'll be there you better be ready because we're not holding back." Brinkin nodded. Alex turned off the cam and got back to the meeting.

"As you all heard we will battle it out in Manhattan near his castle two days from now so we gotta get all the weapons and get them loaded onto our helicopters because this is war!" Alex yelled. "Now we can win this but you just gotta be ready, willing, and loaded; so are you with me?" All of the captains yelled in unison a battle cry.

"Good Captains go tell your troops when we ship out." Alex slumped in to the chair closest to him. "Damn I'm getting a sore throat from all this damned yelling," Alex told Amy. "Don't worry this will all be over in two days," Amy reassured him. "Yea I know but still that's not soon enough; I'm sick of fighting and losing friends to that sick, twisted fuck."Alex was about to yell it but couldn't. "I know Alex it's getting old and I want it to be over just as much as you but just know two days from now we'll be fighting the final battle for all those people who died."

Alex got up and went to sit next to Amy. "Thanks Amy what would I do without you?" Alex kissed her on the head and held her near. Amy lay down on Alex's chest; the two sat there quietly remembering all those friends who died.

"Alex I think you should come here and see this," said Gate running outta breath. Alex looked at Amy; so the two ran outside. "What the hell is it?" One person asked. "That's a countdown clock," Alex said. "Oh fuck!" Alex screamed. "Did you notice its past 48 hours? Its 53 hours; which means we have five hours during the battle to defeat him," Alex explained the countdown clock.

"What that's bullshit!" Harley screamed at the top of his lungs. "If we don't beat him in the first five hours of the battle he will blow this state sky high." Alex was flustered. Alex ran back inside to the cam.

"What the fuck Brinkin?" Alex demanded. "It's an insurance policy; if you don't beat me you all die," Brinkin smiled. "You son-of-a-bitch Brinkin!" Alex tore the cam off and smashed it on the ground. "I'm gonna kill him when I get there." Alex held his head but was like pushing on it, trying to make it blow up.

Amy and Harley came bursting in on him freaking out. "Alex what are you doing?" Amy ran over to him and held him. "I'm losing it Amy he doesn't play fair and I'm so angry!" Alex cried yet again. "I know but he's a demon they don't play fair," Amy said it not knowing how much it would help. "Yea I know but come on he knows we'll be there so why the threat?"

"Well if you hadn't torn the cam off and broke it we may be able to ask him." Amy laughed and when Alex hear her laugh he started to as well. "Come on guys we gotta pull it together we can't let him beat us from the inside." Harley finally spoke. "You're right but how can I stop it's so frustrating and it's pissing me off," Alex agreed yet didn't. "I know and I bet its worse for you two because you've been fighting him longer than anyone in this city but just keep your head up and don't let anything he says get to you," Harley offered up his words of wisdom. "Thanks Harley you're a good guy it's gonna be an honor fighting next to you."

For the rest of the day cops and S.W.A.T. teams searched for the bombs that would kill them all and it took them well into the next day to try and find them unsuccessful they reported to the group. "Well that's bullshit," Gate said. "Keep looking."

"You don't understand we did we looked everywhere there are no bombs and he's just fuckin' with us or he has some sort of magic that will blow us all up," S.W.A.T. leader Bradley said. "Well that is a possibility." Gate left to look for Harley.

"Hey Harley the teams were unable to find anything but Bradley suggested that Brinkin may use some sort of magic," Gate re-laid what he had just been told unto Harley. "That's a good possibility he's too smart to blow up the city with things that can be found."

Gate shrugged because he didn't really know. "Come on we gotta get the choppers loaded for tomorrow," Harley reminded Gate. "Right, because tomorrow we all go on a suicide mission to save the entire human race." Harley slapped Gate upside the head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Harley asked but it was more like a demand.

Gate walked away to help with the loading of the weapons which included: M-16's, grenades, a couple of rocket launchers, and a hell of a lot of ammunition.

Alex and Amy were in the command room preparing their guns. "So this is it?" Alex loaded his guns but put extra clips and packs of bullets on his holster. "I guess so, but I don't feel any different," Amy said. "Me either but we may feel different tomorrow although I think you would feel the same the day before something expected happens as well as the day of the event."

Alex cleaned Traul and sheathed it while trying to mentally prepare himself. "Shit this is harder than I thought!" He tried to calm himself. "I know Alex but don't worry everything will be fine you just gotta trust me," Amy replied and smiled calmly. Alex stood up and went over there and gave her the most passionate and romantic kiss she had ever received.

"Wow Alex that was amazing!" She exclaimed. "I know but thank you that helped center me." Alex went and sat on the couch; after a while Harley came in with Gate.

"What's up guys?" Alex asked because they seemed a little nervous. "Um well we found the bomb," Harley chuckled a nervous chuckle. "Really where is it?" Alex stood up and was about to congratulate them. "It just appeared in the middle of Central Park but there's a problem." Harley rubbed his neck. "What is it?" Alex was nervous too now. "It's enormous and burning with an enchanted flame, so there is nothing we can actually do except for kill Brinkin," Harley answered. "…Fuck!" Alex screamed. "If we didn't have enough pressure on us to defeat him already; now we got a giant bomb in Central Park."

"You knew there was a bomb threat," Gate added. "Yea I know but I didn't think he was gonna put a giant bomb in Central Park though!" Alex held his head and let it clear. "Oh well it'll just motivate more," Alex said, nodded, and smiled. Alex sighed and went back to sit on the couch.

"I think I'm just gonna go to sleep till tomorrow," Alex started complaining again. "Maybe it's best that way you'll be rested for tomorrow," Amy smiled and kissed him on the forehead then left.

The next day Amy woke Alex up. "Time to wake up honey!" She came in and took the blanket off of him. "Just ten more minutes," Alex crumpled up into a ball. "Nope today's the day Alex the day we all have been dreaming about since we started fighting Brinkin!" Amy sounded beyond excited. Alex opened his eyes wide and jumped up. "Yes it is! This thought to be endless battle is almost over!" Alex started dancing. "Well we meet him around six tonight," Amy reminded. "Right but still it all ends today." Alex put on his holster as well as Traul then his gloves.

"We end this for all those who died and all those who might die during this battle!" Alex tried to get the captains stirred up and ready for their final battle. All of them cheered and applauded Alex. "Now are you ready to get your hands dirty with the deaths of hundreds of demons?" Again all of them cheered. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Alex was straining his voice again even though he shouldn't. "Ok get your troops ready we set out at 5'o clock, on the dot." Alex pointed towards the door. "Amy if I don't make I just want you to know I loved you with every fiber of my being." Amy ran up and hugged him. "Don't talk like that!"

"I'm sorry but I'm just saying that I have to kill Brinkin myself; I'm the only one who can," Alex said. "I know you are but don't talk about it around me." Amy welled up; she couldn't stand the thought of losing her one true love. "I promised you I would protect you with my life and if that's what it comes down to so be it," Alex remembered his promise.

Amy continued to well up and she started full on crying like all the times before. "Don't worry Amy, I won't give up without a fight you know that." Alex smiled and headed for the meeting grounds before takeoff; Amy watched him walk away. She wiped her eyes then followed her love to the meeting spot. "Alright people we have two hours before takeoff so I just want you to be ready; so if you have anything to take care of do it right this minute." All of them left. "Um ok I didn't think you all had to do something but ok whatever," Alex rolled his eyes then went to check the weapons.

"Alex is everything in order?" Harley asked. "Yup we are so ready to kick some demon ass!" He shouted then laughed. "Good we better be because one mistake could take our entire group down and let Brinkin win." Alex rubbed his chin noticing that he was growing a beard. "Damn I gotta shave," Alex replied but not what Harley wanted to hear. "Is that really important right now?" Harley said a little aggravated.

"No I was just stating so that I don't forget," Alex joked. "This is serious man you have to be at the top of your game or we will die," Harley said with a very serious tone. "Yea I know I just hate things that are so serious."  
Two hours later.

"Alright everyone get in the time is now!" Alex cheered. "Let's go kill the guy who is threatening our great city and state!" Alex through his arm in the air and so did the others but in unison. All of the members got on the choppers to head out for Manhattan to battle Brinkin and his army of demons.

By the time they got there, guess what? No demons, at all; so they left the choppers all loaded with M-16's a couple grenades while some stayed back at the choppers with their rocket launchers. "Brinkin where are you?" Alex yelled. "I'm everywhere and nowhere all at once." Brinkin joked but truth was he was on top of the castle. "I'm right here Alex!" Alex looked up to see him standing and waving at him. "Come on guys!" So they started to run forward when Brinkin snapped his fingers; an army surrounded them.

"Damn that's a lot of demons." Alex observed then brought out Traul and started slashing every demon he could. "Ha ha ha!" Alex laughed while killing demons. Then the rest of the group got into the swing of things and started shooting the demons. "Take this motherfuckers!" Harley shot several then bashed a couple with the butt of the gun.

Amy ran up and covered Gate who was about to get attacked from behind. "Thanks Amy I owe you!" Amy nodded and ran off. Alex still slashing the hell outta all the demons he could.

"Is that all you got Brinkin? Send me a toughie!" Alex laughed. "Oh I'll give you a toughie." Brinkin said flying down and killing several of the cops. "How do you like that Alex?" Brinkin was about to do it again but Amy shot him when he was going towards the ground knocking him off balance killing two cops and like five demons.

"You little bitch!" He got up and flew over and grabbed her. "Ah! Alex help me!" Alex was still fighting and laughing when he heard her. "Yes Alex come help her!" Brinkin yelled. Brinkin flew back to the castle with Amy. "Damn it!" Alex tried to break through the mess of demons who stood in front of the castle but couldn't because he wasn't focused.

Harley came up to help Alex from getting attacked by shooting all the ones that were gonna jump on him. "I can't do it Harley; I can't save her I'm not strong enough!" Alex cried. Harley helped him off the ground. "You can't with that attitude, if you love her you can do it nothing can stop you be it demon or not." Harley reassured him like Amy did. "Thanks Harley," Alex said. Alex then tried to channel his power again like in the simulator. It didn't work…at first.

"Hey Alex you better come save her soon she's about ready to open up for me has she done it for you?" Brinkin laughed then stuck his tongue out and swung it from side to side. Alex gripped Traul really hard then launched a power blow killing the group in front of the entrance and also destroying the door. "I'm coming for you Brinkin," Alex said calmly. He felt the power from before but wasn't glowing and his eyes weren't red. A group of demons popped outta nowhere and attacked him but he took them out with a couple of slashes. Still walking to the throne room he kept getting attacked by demons that were taking out in ten seconds flat.

"Open the door Brinkin," Alex said in a gruff voice. "Who is it?" Brinkin chuckled. "Fine be that way." Alex drew back Traul then thrust it into the door which was destroyed and turned into like a million pieces. "Wow Alex, that was incredible, when did you get so strong?" Brinkin asked still laughing his ass off like usual.  
"Give me back Amy." Alex was still talking in his gruff voice. "What do I get?" Brinkin wanted to know. "Give me back Amy!" He yelled this time. "I don't think you get the point of bargaining." Brinkin tried to stifle his laughs. Alex sheathed Traul so he could un-holster his .44 Magnum. "Let her go and I don't put a bullet in between those stupid bug eyes."Alex bargained. "No I'm good." Brinkin smiled and brought Amy closer.

"I'm gonna count to three then I'm gonna shoot that stupid damn smile off your face." Brinkin stood up and walked forward. "I'm shaking in my boots Alex!" He said. "One…two…" Alex was about to finish when Brinkin interrupted him. "Oh my God you look so serious." Brinkin started laughing. "Three." Then as quick as a lightning, Alex shot Brinkin in the head when he was bent over laughing. Brinkin fell to the ground. Amy ran over to Alex. "Are you alright Amy?" Alex asked her while holstering his gun. "Thank you Alex!" She hugged the breath outta him. "Thank God you're alright." Amy looked up at him remembering the simulator again; the two laughed.

"Do you think he's dead?" Amy asked. "No but I think he's gonna be super pissed when he wakes up so you should go help the others." Alex kissed her then Amy left to help the soldiers. "Can Brinkin come out and play?" Alex asked then kicked him in the gut while he was trying to get up. "You know you're not suppose to kick someone when there down!" Brinkin raised his voice as the sentence went on.

"Yea but you're also not supposed to hurt girls," Alex added. "I didn't hurt her." Alex unsheathed Traul then rested it on his shoulder. "You better not have." Alex held Traul at his throat. "Because if you did I would gut you like a fuckin' fish!" Alex kicked Brinkin again.

"Do that again…I dare you!" So Alex being the cocky kid he is did it and Brinkin went berserk. He got up then he started changing Alex watched as his enemy turned into what was like a giant squid. "What the fuck is that?" Alex retreated up against the wall. "Now you see my true form!" Brinkin brought one of his tentacles down to try and smash Alex but he moved; Alex tried to slash him but it didn't work.

Alex tried to think of something while dodging the tentacles but it was difficult, until he saw Spektor. "That's it!" He thought and ran for the throne. Unfortunately Brinkin figured it out and broke the throne and Spektor went flying. Alex wall jumped off of the wall then Brinkin's tentacle and grabbed Spektor completing the demon blade Evolution. "Now I'm ready for you big boy!" Brinkin brought down one of his tentacles right on him but Alex cut in half. "Gah!" He yelled retracting the hurt tentacle. "You bastard, now you will feel my wrath!"

"I'm shaking in my boots!" Alex mocked Brinkin. Brinkin started to throw all his tentacles at him but Alex just cut them up except for one which went right through Alex's gut. Alex looked down at the tentacle that was penetrating his stomach.

Brinkin started laughing and then pulled out the tentacle leaving Alex to flop to the floor like a ragdoll. "Next are your friends and your little lovely girlfriend!" Brinkin laughed even harder. Alex with the little energy he had left stood up, lifted his hand toward the ceiling and clapped.

"What are you doing little man?" Brinkin asked right before bringing his tentacle back down onto Alex who grabbed it. "I finish you here Brinkin I told you that before!" Alex started swinging the big squid around and around in his own castle only to let him go and break through the ceiling. "Oh my God that's the Hell Gate!"

All the soldiers watched as Brinkin headed towards the Hell Gate but started to fall back down.

Alex picked up Evolution and with a burst of unknown strength launched it up hitting Brinkin and knocking him through the Hell Gate. "Goodbye Brinkin forever!" Alex then closed the gate and fell down.

All the demons remaining disappeared leaving all the surviving soldiers cheering. Amy looked around for Harley and finally found him…under a part of the building but just a small part; he was still alive but just barely. "Harley no you can't die," Amy said holding his hand. "I gotta it's my time I'm sorry Amy tell Alex…" With his dying breath he said, "I knew you could do it." Harley died in Amy's hands. "I told you old man this was a suicide mission." Gate walked up with a cocky tone in his voice. "Shut the hell up Gate he died and so did a lot of other people but not all of us died!" Amy yelled at him. "Calm down." Gate said. "I can't you just insulted your partner and friend you heartless bastard!"

Back in Central Park people watched as the clock stopped and the bomb disappeared and knew it was finally over.

Amy ran up to the throne room and found Alex dying on the wall. "Alex…what happened?" Alex was about to say something but passed out.

**12: Amy and Alex pt. 2 **

Alex awoke sometime between five to six days after the war. "What happened?" Alex awoke scratching his head. "You almost died after fighting Brinkin about a week ago," Amy said leaning over to smile at him and block out the sun. "Really then how am I still alive?" He asked her. "I saved you," Amy replied.

"Well I guess we're even." Alex joked. "No you saved my life more times than I can remember; I'm forever in your debt Alex." Alex smiled but then turned it upside down (sorry for the stupid joke) and held his stomach. "Ow that really hurts, am I gonna have a scar?" Alex wondered and looked at her. "Yup a pretty big scar from the look of those stitches."

"Sweet the ladies love scars," Alex said and laughed. "You better be talking about me." Amy said and got up and lied next to him on the hospital bed. "Of course I don't want any other girl after what we just went through." Alex kissed her on the cheek and Amy giggled. "I love you so much Amy and thanks for saving my life, you're the greatest woman a guy could ever ask for." Alex kissed her on the lips then Amy cuddled with him.

"Hey Alex it's me Burt I just wanna say thanks and when you get better the mayor wants to award you with something." Burt looked a lot better. "Hey Burt and your welcome I was just doing my job." Alex laughed. "I'm just glad I'm outta that job I truly never wanna do this again mainly because of all the deaths of my friends."

"I agree with you," Amy and Burt said at the same time. "Well that wasn't creepy," Alex said laughing then Amy pushed his head. "You gotta get better so you can see what the mayor wants to give you." Alex shook his head and Amy did to mocking him. Amy got up off the bed. "Rest up." Amy and Burt left so Alex so sleep.

Two weeks later

"Hello everyone I just wanna thank you all for gathering out her today and I don't wanna keep you long so I'll finish this as quickly. About a month one kid fought a psychotic demon determined on killing everyone and turning Earth into his own personal hell. That same kid today is going to receive the key to the city," Mayor Ross announced. "Everybody give it up for Alex Brannigan, our new hero!" Ross exclaimed. "Thank you Mayor Ross and thank you New York, I don't really deserve this I couldn't have done it alone there was just no way the one who really deserves it is…" Alex was about to say who when Gate walked up on to the stage. "…Harley deserves this more than me because without him I couldn't have saved my wonderful girl Amy."

Gate's mouth dropped. "You can't give the key to a dead guy; what about me?" Gate asked. "No one cares about you Gate otherwise you would be getting this but no one does and Harley helped me more than a lot of my friends; surely a hell of a lot more than you did." Alex replied. Gate got steamed and ran at Alex who gave him a good slug to the face knocking him off the stage.

"You all saw that he assaulted a police officer someone arrest him." Gate rubbed his face. "Shut the hell up Gate no one cares; that was self defense," Captain Hanson said. "Ugh you all suck you will be hearing from my attorney." Outta the audience a man stood up. "Well you better find a different one then because I'm not representing you after what I saw," Gate's attorney said. "Rob you've been my attorney for years. How can you leave me now?" Gate asked. "Because you tried to attack him first there for it is self defense." Rob replied.

"Somebody get that man outta here," Hanson commanded one of the five bodyguards. "Anyway this key doesn't just belong to Harley but everyone who died in the battle or before because those people died for what they believe in," Alex finished his speech and realized that was basically what Devon said about his father. "That was great." Mayor Ross came on the stage and hugged Alex. "Thanks Mayor and I meant it; this belongs to those people not me." Alex held up the key and gave it back to him.

"Alex you can take it to battle gravesite and leave it there but only for the day for obvious reasons," Ross agreed to Alex's speech. "Thanks Mayor, I'll bring it back tomorrow you can trust me." Alex stuck the key in his pocket and grabbed Amy's hand and got in the chopper.  
"I'll see you guys later!" Alex waved to all of New York as the two headed for the gravesite on Manhattan. "To think it's only been three weeks since all these people died it depresses me knowing I made it out but all these people died." Alex regretted. "Alex what about what you said in your speech?" Amy asked. "I know they died for something they believed in but still I'm alive I feel like I cheated death."

"That's a good thing cause if you weren't here who would take care of me?" Amy put her arm around the back of Alex's neck while Alex put his arm around her waist. "Good point who knows what kinda shenanigans you could get into if I weren't here to watch over you," Alex said and chuckled. Amy's hair was blocking her face so Alex pushed it back behind her ear. "There now I can see your beautiful face," Alex said mid kiss.

Then Amy looked over and saw Harley's grave and remembered what he told her to tell Alex. "Harley before he died told me to tell you 'I knew you could do it'." Alex's mood dropped from happy to sad. "Really he told you to tell me that?" He asked her. "Yea but what does it mean?" Alex was smiling again. "He told me that I could save you but I just had to believe and I finally got that through my head because at the time I was pretty messed up and didn't believe in myself which is what I needed to do to believe I could save you." Alex finished his explanation in one breath. "Wow he really was a good friend just like Devon," Amy said stirring up memories of their good, dead friend. They both sighed and looked for Devon's grave.

They looked all around till finally they found a grave that looked like it hadn't been dug but bore Devon's name. "Here it is 'Devon Davis 1973-2008'." Alex read. "Look what it says underneath 'beloved friend and brother' brother?" Amy wondered.

"I guess he had a brother I wonder if we'll ever meet him." Alex pondered on that for a moment then put the key on top of Devon's gravestone. Then the two hopped into the chopper and took off back for New York.

"Oh you'll meet me one day I can promise you that Alex. I promise you that," Devon's brother said walking into the shadows near the castle remnants. Then He let out an incredibly evil laugh that echoed throughout the castles ruins.


	11. War!

**Shadow Dey**

By Steven Cooley

**1: The Beginning **

Alex Brannigan was walking hands in pockets down a seedy alleyway to get home Saturday night, the 27th of November. "God it's so fucking cold," Alex thought. He took his hands out and rubbed up and down his arms to warm them up, he was wearing a jacket but even with one it was cold. He made it half way down but out of a door way (which wasn't there the last several times he had walked down this alleyway) three guys in jackets with hoods covering their faces came out and got in his way.

"Excuse me." Alex tried to get passed but they stood in a line. "Hello there Mr. Brannigan," The middle one said. Alex was taken aback and retreated a little. "How do you know my name?" Alex said with a little force but was afraid of confrontation. "We know quite a lot about you Mr. Brannigan, where you live, where you work, where you go to lunch every day," The middle one spoke again.

They formed a little circle around Alex with the middle one at the time right in front of him. "Why do you know all this?" Alex clenched his fists. "We need you…out of the way," The one in the back spoke this time. Alex looked back at him but went back to the one in front. "What do you mean?" Alex's breathing steadily increased. "You stand between us and complete domination." The one in front said.

"Domination of what?" Alex's heart felt like it was going to explode.

"The world." The front one said with what Alex could tell with a smirk. All three threw back their hoods and Alex practically shat himself. Bang! It rang threw the dead air and unnaturally silent streets of New York. The front guy fell to his knees and dissolved. The other two's arms turned into like swords and they jumped towards the area where the bang came from.

A man jumped off a building across from the alley towards the two men. From what Alex could tell the guy was holding a rather large sword not a gun. The man blocked the freak that was ahead and dodged the other. He took this as an opportunity and slashed the one he dodged in half. Sheathing his blade and falling towards the ground he pulled out his gun and shot the other guy straight in the head; he landed on his feet on a car parallel to the building he jumped off of.

There was no evidence that any of the three men were ever there. He walked toward Alex. Alex turned to run away. "Run and I'll shoot you," he said. So Alex went to stop and tripped knocking himself unconscious. "Goddamn it…" That's all Alex could make out before going completely unconscious.

The next morning Alex awoke on an empty mattress in an empty room he had never seen before. "What the fuck happened last night?" He wondered to himself. Rubbing his head he got off the bed and looked around a little more before heading for the door only to find it locked from the outside. "Shit!" Alex said loudly but under his breath. He went back to the bed and rubbed his head a little more.

About five minutes later the door unlocked and a man walked in. "Good morning I brought breakfast I hope you like…" Alex interrupted him. "Who are you?" Before the man could answer he remembered all of last night's incident. "You're the guy who killed those freaky looking guys." "Yea I'm Devon and those weren't guys,"

"Well what were they?" Alex's mind was reeling; what the hell had he gotten himself into. "Those things were…demons." Devon put the tray on the bedside table. "What!" Alex yelled. Devon told him to calm down. "Yea they have been living here for about 80 years." "Are you telling me there are demons living here in New York?" Alex thought he was crazy but so was last night.

"Yes that's why we made this secret society to battle them," "Secret society?" "Yea we call ourselves the Shadow Dey."

"Shadow Dey?" Alex didn't know that question would involuntarily pull him into a huge war between humans and demons.

**2: Shadow Dey**

"Shadow Dey has been around since the early 1900's we fight these demons during the night because like vampires they hate the light because they're concentrated darkness." Devon explained to Alex. "Ok this is a little hard to believe," Alex said. "Yea I felt the same way when I started but now I am one of the top ranking soldiers." Devon told Alex now sitting on the bed.

"But after last night this may very well be the best explanation, but why did they want me?" Alex asked Devon. Alex was really worried about the question's answer and now wished he hadn't asked it. "Come with me," Devon motioned Alex to follow. Alex let out a sigh of relief that Devon didn't answer.

Devon showed Alex everything from the cafeteria to the weapons shop and everything in between like the captains office and computer room. He also introduced him to Burt the weapons specialist and Captain Brumman and all the little reinforcement guys. "Wow all this is amazing." "Yea I know; now to answer your question." Alex looked back at him with a troubled face. "You were chosen by Traul," Devon told him. "Traul?"

"Yup the Traul is a very powerful weapon." A man walked in after that. "Hey Charlie this is Alex, Alex this is our tech operator Charlie."  
"Hi Alex," Charlie shook Alex's hand. Alex noticed he was pretty buff for a tech operator. "Charlie, could you bring Traul to Alex?" "Sure Devon." With that Charlie left to get Traul.

"What is Traul exactly?" Alex asked Devon he also wanted to know why it chose him. "It's the one of the three demon blades created by Harbinger the half demon." "Who has the other two?" Alex was captivated by the story. "His brothers; they ended up killing him over the third blade."

"What do they need all three for?" Alex felt as if Devon were telling him a bedtime story. "It is said he who has all three demon blades has the ability to open the Hell Gate and release any soul in the world; dead of course." Alex was staring at Devon mouth agape, breathing heavily. "And I was chosen by Traul, the third blade, to do what exactly?"

"You must kill Linkin, the strong, and Brinkin, the wise, the two are twins and never fight without the other which makes beating them a challenge," Devon sat down to wait for Alex's reaction. "Are you outta your fuckin' mind?" Alex bellowed. There it was what every new member said. "No I'm completely serious you are the chosen one, like your father."Devon stood up as Charlie entered with something large wrapped in grayish cloth.

"Thanks Charlie," Devon said taking it.

"What do you mean 'like my father'?" Alex really wanted this question answered. "Your father was a member and my mentor but he took on Linkin and Brinkin by himself luckily he threw Traul out the window allowing us to take it back."

"Are you saying my father died to protect that goddamn sword?" Devon and Charlie looked at Alex and they could tell he was steaming mad. "Well among other things; we told him not to take them on alone but he was so damn headstrong a lot like you," Charlie said. "How can you say that?" Alex continued. "He was one of your members not to mention that stupid Traul holder and you insult him?" "Charlie wasn't insulting your father. Being headstrong isn't always a bad thing; it can always help getting a job done." Devon explained to Alex who was still steaming. "I don't fuckin' care what you call it that is a fuckin' insult!"

"Calm down!" Devon yelled and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Your father died doing what he felt need be done, can't you honor his sacrifice; he died defending the human race!" Devon yelled the whole thing. "He wouldn't have had to if that stupid piece of shit hadn't chose him and I'm not gonna die like a fuckin' dog!"

"Yes, you will without this you have nothing no life, no family, no friends and no future without Shadow Dey," Devon took Traul from Charlie and put it on the table in front of the sofa Alex was sitting on. "Just try Traul out; I'm going for a walk." Alex watched as Devon left then turned his attention to Traul. He undid the cloth and grabbed it by the hilt and held it up in the air. It was beautiful towards the bottom of the blade it was black all the way up to the middle then orange from where the black left off till almost the top, the top was red but like blood red.

"Wow," Alex continued to look at it. "Here this will let you carry it around with you at all times." Charlie handed Alex the sheath to Traul. "Thanks Charlie and I'm sorry for yelling at you I guess I'm a little mad now I know what my dad really died from."

"It's alright Alex but you should go talk to Devon he may be still pissed."

"Ok," Alex tied the rope from the sheath around his chest so he could pull the blade out of the right side since he was a righty.

"Has anyone seen Devon?" Alex practically asked everybody. Finally he asked the cook and pointed to the bridge. So he ran to the bridge and there he was looking at the water. "Hey." Devon said to Alex before he was over there. "Hey Devon I just wanted to say I was sorry," Alex said offering his hand for a hand shake. "I understand but you gotta understand your father meant a lot to me too," Devon told Alex. "You're right he was your mentor just like your mine." Alex said with a smile. "So are you finally ready to become a member of the world's greatest secret?"

"Oh you better believe it." The truth is he was so the two walked back into the computer room. "Charlie set up a room for us," Devon said. "No problem Devon."

Before they could get into the room Captain Brumman came in. "Devon our negotiator is here," Alex looked at Devon. "Who's 'the negotiator'?" Alex asked. "Amy is the negotiator; negotiators are Hell Gate openers." Charlie told him. So then Alex looked back at Brumman and now standing next to him was this beautiful, petite 19 year old girl. Alex's mouth was wide open; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She wore a frilly pink shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes like a normal teenager. She also had the most beautiful straight brown hair which she kept pushing back to keep it outta her face.

**3: Amy and Alex pt. 1 **

Devon ran up and hugged her. "Amy it's so great to see you again."

"I feel the same about you Devon." Amy said. "Oh Amy we got a new member," Devon stood aside so Alex was in view and when the two made eye contact it was like something outta romance novel. Alex kind of jogged up there so they could shake hands. "Hi Amy I'm Alex," He shook her hand. "Hi Alex, oh is that Traul?"

"Yea it is I'm the new Traul carrier." "Great it's been a while since we had a new one." Amy looked toward Devon. "Not since Jonathan." Devon looked down and Alex looked at everybody. "Amy this is Jonathan's son," Devon pointed at Alex. "Wait my father's name was Michael."

Everybody looked at everyone and Brumman, Devon, Amy and Charlie all stepped outside. "So is he Jonathan's son?"

"I don't know but he can wield Traul," Captain Brumman said. "Yea so now we gotta find it out," Amy said. "And I can do it." The three looked at her. Captain Brumman nodded his head and they all went back inside. Alex got off the couch. Amy walked toward him. "Alex we have to do something to tell us who your father is."

"OK; do whatever you need to." Amy took his hand and put her hand on it to see into his past.

Nineteen years ago.

"Ok Linkin and Brinkin your finished meet your death at the hands of Traul," Jonathan said. "Ok Jonathan you want to try us on then so be it; go get him Linkin." Brinkin told his brother. "Yes brother." With that Linkin ran forward to kill Jonathan. Linkin thrust his blade and Jonathan parried the blow; Jonathan slashed Linkin who retreated a little. Jonathan ran and kicked Linkin and knocked him back then delivered a blow sending him through the air.

"Now for you; Linkin come on down." Brinkin was astounded at Jonathan's quick defeat of his brother. "Goddamn you Jonathan!" Brinkin clapped his hands and all the swords on the wall flew towards Jonathan. Jonathan snickered at this. With lightning speed he deflected all the blades in a flash of explosive proportions. "Impossible!" Brinkin yelled as he fell to his knees.

"You knew this would happen." Jonathan laughed all of a sudden he looked down a blade was through his gut and Linkin was laughing. "We got them all now!" The two laughed and with his last bit of strength he threw Traul out the window. "No!" Brinkin yelled. Linkin threw Jonathan off his blade onto the other blades that lay on the floor.

Linkin ran to the window to find that Shadow Dey already had a hold of it. "Fuck!" The two yelled.

"This is Traul but where is Jonathan?" Devon said but it dawned on them. "No…No!" Devon yelled at the top of his lungs. "Come on." Captain Brumman said. "Yea Devon we can't take them," Anne said. So the three left with Traul and one less ally.

Present day.

Amy took her hand off Alex's. "How do you know everything that happened that day?" Amy asked. "My mom told me that as a bedtime story sometime; I thought it was just a story." Alex knew now his mother lied about who his father was but not the story.

"So…is he Jonathan's son?" Devon asked. "Yup and you knew my mother?" Amy asked looking straight at Devon. "I don't know; what's her name?" "Anne." Devon's eyes were as wide as possible. "Yea I know your mother but I didn't know that was your mother to be honest we kinda had a fling," Devon said and rubbed his head. "What?" Amy and Alex said at the same time. "Are you serious?" Amy said. "Your mother was gorgeous and I loved her maybe that's why I'm so protective of you," Devon explained his love for her mother some more. "Ok that's enough," Amy said sighing. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish I could find someone like that," Amy said and the two looked deep into each other's eyes and looked into them for about three minutes while the other's talked. "Hey…" Devon said but they barely heard him. So Devon kinda yelled. "Hey…!" Devon said. "What?" The two said. "I hate to break this beautiful moment but Alex we have to train you." Alex rubbed his head and let out a laugh and Amy giggled.

"He's right Amy I gotta train if I want to stand half a chance at beating Linkin and Brinkin."Alex smiled at Amy and she smiled back. "Come on lover boy," Devon pushed Alex toward the simulator. "Amy let me show you to your new room," Captain Brumman said. Amy looked back to Alex to see if he was looking back and he was.

Everyone there felt the attraction between these two lovers. "Ok Charlie, give us a pretty easy one to start out on."

"You got it Devon," Charlie replied.

"Ok Alex take these gloves they will help you get a tighter grip on Traul and this." Alex took the double side holster armed with two guns one a Desert Eagle and the other .44 Magnum. "Uh…thanks?"

"They were your fathers." Devon explained because Alex obviously didn't understand why Devon was giving him guns. "Oh ok that makes more sense." Alex strapped them on and slipped the gloves on and stepped into the portal.

Alex appeared in what he could tell was like a western setting. "Why the hell did you send me here?" Alex asked Charlie and Devon over the com link. "It's simple and not too hard to destroy if you get caught in a tough situation."

"Interesting." Alex took a couple steps forward when all of a sudden demons popped up. "Well that's fast, ok come on you bastards." Alex drew both of his guns and started shooting when they lunged at him. One grabbed him from behind holding him for the others. "Now you will end up like your father," The demon said.

"What did you say?" Alex shot the son-of-a-bitch in both feet. "Ow fuck!" He said in his dark gravelly voice. Alex holstered his guns and unsheathed Traul. "Talk about my father I dare you motherfucker!" He gripped Traul with both hands and swung down hard obliterating him. "Anyone else want some?" They all ran towards him with a few quick swings he killed almost half; Alex pulled out his Desert Eagle and started shooting the rest but stabbed the one to his right. "Oh yea!" Alex was jumping around excited on beating all the demons.

"Don't get to happy just yet kid you gotta face the boss," Charlie killed his joy. "Are you kidding me? Ugh," Alex rubbed his head a little. A large, black, and swirling vortex appeared; two large claws grabbed the sides of the vortex pulling itself up. "Oh shit," Alex said weakly backing up. "Hello young human, you stand in our way, you must die!" The giant demon growled at him. "Ok here we go." Alex gripped Traul (which he had sheathed earlier) and unsheathed it. Alex ran at the demon and jumped back when he swung at him. Alex continued to run forward and dodged his hand again but stuck Traul through his hand sticking it to the ground; he drew his guns and ran up his arm and shot it at close range only to get knocked into a nearby building.

"Ok, ugh, ow." Alex stood up outta the rubble and grabbed Traul which was pretty close to where he was obviously the thing got his hand back.

Then with his other hand he grabbed Alex. "God…" Was all Alex could get out the demon was squeezing him so tight. "Alex!" Amy came running out. "Amy," Alex was gasping for air while trying to break free. "Ah you know this young one."

The demon took his other hand and smashed her.

"What?" Alex's anger raised beyond any he's ever felt. "Ahhhhh!" A powerful aura appeared around Alex and his eyes went blood red and Traul started glowing. Almost foaming at the mouth and he broke the grasp but didn't fall to the ground he stayed in the air; throwing his arm back with Traul he shot the demon up in the air. While the demon was in the air Alex took his left hand and opened a portal and when the demon fell down he stuck Traul up and the demon landed on it; a quick couple spins and he threw the demon into the portal.

He then made it disappear but Alex then fell down to the ground quickly he got up and left the training room. All lopsided he stumbled out of the portal into the room. "Jesus Alex that was amazing." Devon said. But Alex wasn't looking at them he hurried over to Amy. "Thank God you're ok." Alex said quietly and passed out.

The group put him to bed. "What the hell just happened?" Amy asked. "We put a virtual you in there to see what would happen we never expected that." Charlie explained. "Yea it was like nothing I've ever seen he has powers that no one should have. He is greater than his father, no wonder Traul chose him." Devon said looking at Captain Brumman. "What exactly happened?" Amy asked sternly. "The boss crushed you and he started glowing, his eyes turned blood red, Traul was glowing and he was also floating when he opened a gate which I think was the Hell Gate."

"Are you saying he's a negotiator?" Amy asked. "No but he has the ability to open it only in a different way." They all were astounded by this kid.

"I really can't believe it this kid is the one that we've been looking for and to think he is only 19." Charlie remarked. "Yea he seems to lose it if you get hurt or die so he has a strong emotional tie to you Amy." Devon noted. "He loves you a lot Amy that's why he was able to sustain that pain of the loss of power after the surge just to make sure you were ok not many people can do that." Brumman added.

"I know he does and I think I feel the same I've never felt this way about anyone before." Amy gave a very shy cute smile before giggling. "When he wakes up you need to be next to him," Devon told her. "I will."

**4: Amy's dark past **

Alex finally awoke from his long sleep. "Hey sleepy head it's about time you woke up I was worried about you." Amy gave him a glass of water. "Thanks Amy I'm just glad you're ok when you died in the simulator I almost died." Amy smiled because she knew it was true, he truly loved her. "I have never been so scared in my life; I never want that to happen never again." Alex took a sip of his water. Amy went and hugged him and Alex of course hugged back. "Thank you Alex I've never had someone care about me that much," Amy said choking back tears.

"I would protect you with my life; I promise you that." Amy was now fully crying because that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. "Are you ok Amy?" Alex asked but just let her cry on his shoulder. "Yes and no." Amy said looking at Alex's blue eyes and she kissed him; Alex was a little shocked but just embraced it. "Oh I'm sorry Alex; I didn't mean to just kiss you like that." Amy pushed her hair back to get it outta her face. "No it's ok really," Alex smiled and the two laughed. "By the way what did you mean you've never had anybody care about you that much?"

"Oh well my parents died in a fire when I was five so I grew up in a foster home." Amy replied. "Oh my God Amy I'm so sorry that happened to you," Alex held her hand and he saw into her past.

10 years ago.

"Come get your slop you little shit's," The cook said. All the kids young and old got in the line for the food which looked horrible like vomit. Around the middle stood a nine year old girl which Alex could tell was Amy. "Outta my way bitch," And the kid pushed Amy outta the way and cut in front of her. "Hey what're you doing?" Amy asked the older kid. "I'm taking my rightful spot in front of little shit's like you the little nothing's." He said turning back around.

"That's not fair," The guy sighed and turned around and slapped her. "Who says life is fair if it was none of us would be in this fuckin' position. "Yo keep the damn line moving." The cook said. "Let me help you up," The guy behind her said.

"Thank you," Amy said. "No problem I'm Peter what's your name?" Peter wanted to know. "I'm Amy it's nice to meet you Peter." The two shook hands. "Oh look at the two love birds." The jerky kid in front of Amy said. "Shut the hell up Virgil," Peter said. "Look who found a pair of balls, maybe later you can get your penis then your gender change will be complete." Virgil started laughing. The three kept going in line while everyone followed.

"Don't mind Virgil he's been in and outta homes for like seven years so he kinda thinks of himself as the king." Peter explained Virgil's being an asshole. "Wow that's why he's such a jerk," Amy said. "Yea but he didn't use to be that way he used to be semi-nice a couple years ago I wonder what happened." Peter and Amy wondered.

For the next couple weeks Amy and Peter build their relationship up and before no time the two were almost inseparable.

"Do you think will be best friends forever?" Amy asked Peter even though the two had made a pact about a week ago to do just that. "Of course there isn't anything that will tear us apart." Peter smiled. "Hey freaks," Virgil said walking by and knocking Amy's tray on the ground. "What the hell Virgil?" Peter said standing up to him. "You got something to say to me big man?" Virgil walked to about an inch away from Peter. "Yea pick up that tray you asshole." Peter said very bravely. "No Peter wait it's no big deal," Amy explained.

"You should listen to your girlfriend it may save your stupid insignificant life." Virgil started to walk away. "No someone needs to knock you down to size, so do it." Peter said and Virgil burst out laughing. "Oh that's good you little punk," Virgil said stifling his laughter. "I mean it pick up the damn tray or else!" He yelled. Virgil only started laughing harder. "Oh that's priceless." He let out one final laugh before slugging Peter across the face; Peter fell backwards onto the cafeteria floor. "Ow!" He yelled.

"Come on big man let's see what else you got." Virgil gave Peter the 'bring it on sign'. "Don't do it Peter," Amy said who was kneeling down next to him. But Peter got back up and checking his mouth to see if it was bleeding; it wasn't. So Virgil said what he had just said again; Peter lost it and lunged at him knocking him to the ground and started pounding his face in. "Take this you son-of-a-bitch!" Peter screamed and Virgil started crying told him to stop. "Peter stop!" Amy said and grabbed him off Virgil.

Peter got off Virgil who lay bawling his eyes out on the ground; he looked at his hands which were stained in blood. "What did I do?" He ran off. "Peter, wait up," Amy ran off after him. The rest of the cafeteria watched as Amy and Peter run off then they started laughing at Virgil. "Shut the fuck up you assholes!" Virgil yelled though a broken nose and several broken teeth. He ran to the bedrooms.

"Peter, are you ok?" Amy finally caught up to him. "You should ask Virgil that," Peter smiled. "What happened?"

"I don't know I just lost it when he said it a second time he's just such a prick." Peter tried to explain his blackout moment. "I know but I never expected you to do that." Amy remarked. "Yea I know me neither." The two sat there and talked for about an hour.

The rest of the day was pretty less eventful they didn't see Virgil all day but what happened that night lives in infamy in the lives of all involved and the foster home.

Amy was asleep in the girls room she awoke to the feel of a hand placed forcefully over her mouth…it was Virgil even in the dark she could tell that bastard out. "Scream and I'll kill you and Peter, understand?" Virgil said. Amy nodded through tears running down her face. "Now let's see what's under here." He threw back the covers and pulled out a knife and hovered it around her vagina. Amy was bawling now. "Oh are you afraid of the knife or the fact I'm gonna rape you?" Virgil let out a little laugh.

Virgil took off her pants. "Nice panties," Virgil remarked. "Please don't," Amy said muffled and through gasps from her bawling. "Oh that'll persuade me."

Luckily Peter walked by at this time to go to the bathroom. He noticed someone hovering above Amy. "What the fucks going on here?" Peter asked who he didn't know at the time was Virgil. "The guest of honor, Peter." Virgil said. "Virgil? Get away from her." Peter walked further into the room. "You want her come get her." Virgil laughed. "Fine!" He yelled and ran forward. Virgil turned around and stuck the knife right into his gut.

Peter fell back and the fell to his knees and slumped to the side clutching the knife. "Revenge fucker!" Amy gasped and grabbed the lamp from the side table and bashed Virgil's head in. "Bastard!" Everyone awoke to her with a lamp in her hand and Virgil on the ground next to Peter.

The cops were called a couple minutes afterwards and Peter and Virgil were taken to the hospital and Peter was placed in ICU. Amy was telling the police what happened. And with the prints on the knife they were able to confirm it. But the police wanted to check if Virgil told the same story (he didn't) so they arrested him for murder and attempted rape because Peter died.

Present day.

Amy drew her hand back. "Jesus Amy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." Alex was sitting straight up. Amy looked at her hand and back at Alex. "I gotta go," Amy replied and left. "Amy no wait a second." Alex got up even though he wasn't supposed to. He limped out into the hall after her. "Alex please don't," Amy said to him. "I have to Amy I really am sorry I didn't mean to look into your hurtful past." He continued to limp after her. "You mean too much to me for me to lose you." Alex felt the pain of his sore body so he leaned against the wall. A bunch of the people watched the two including Devon. "Please don't leave me alone." Alex pleaded."I'm sorry Alex I need a little time to myself because I tried so hard to forget my past. "Ok I understand that but you're not gonna leave are you?" Alex strained himself to stand up straight.

"No I promise Alex," Amy replied and went and kissed him quickly and left. Alex sighed and limped back to his room but was stopped by Devon. "You're not supposed to be outta your room." Devon said. "I know but I needed to talk to Amy," Alex explained his recklessness. "I know and I also know you saw her past and about Peter." Devon opened the door and Alex sat on the bed. "How do you know?"

"The same thing that you did, Alex." Devon pulled the sheets back. "It was horrible Devon. I never wanna see that again not to her."

"I know kid but she survived and is very strong but I know you gotta protect her but for now rest."

"Ok Devon." Devon left and Alex went to sleep.

**5: Bad Negotiation **

A week later after Alex was all better and they trained him for hours a day for a month. "Ok know we must set up a negotiation with Linkin and Brinkin," Devon told Alex. "Why?" Alex wanted to know while he loaded his guns. "To see if we can get them to pull their demons outta places in the city." Charlie explained as he walked to the computer. "Oh I see, so who's going?"

"We thought we'd let you lead this one alongside Amy." Captain Brumman said. "How come I get an answer from a different person each time?" Devon, Charlie and Captain Brumman all said "I don't know," at the exact same time. The three looked at each other and Alex burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Amy asked walking in on them. Alex explained. "Wow you guys very nice." Amy smiled and Alex was so happy to see that again.

"Well just to let you know I'm leading this negotiation Amy," Alex brought her up to speed. "Ok I'm sure you'll do a great job leading Alex." Amy went and sat next to him while he cleaned Traul. "Ok we want our Upper East Side cleared this time." Captain Brumman pulled a map down to show them all. "Devon and Charlie you're going with them you're the body guards to these two." Captain Brumman smiled.  
"Yea alright I don't care I wanna see Linkin and Brinkin again to remind me of how good I got it." Charlie laughed loudly.

Devon shook his head. "You are ridiculous Charlie." He rolled up a magazine and threw it at him. "What the hell." Charlie did the same and the two started physically fighting. "Calm down!" Brumman commanded. "Yessir." The two said. Alex smiled. "Are you nervous?" Alex asked Amy. "No it's not my first negotiation. Are you nervous Alex?"

"A little; I don't want anyone to get hurt." Alex continued to clean his blade. "You'll do fine I have faith in you." Amy laid her head on Alex's shoulder. "Thanks Amy," He put Traul on the table and placed his head on hers.

The group got all ready to board the helicopter and take them to the demon brother's castle on the outskirts of Manhattan.

"How come no one ever noticed the castle?" Alex looked out as they approached the castle. "It only can be seen at night and not many people go wandering the streets at night especially in the outskirts." Devon said to a zoning out Alex. "Wow that's a huge castle." Alex made an amazing observation to something that didn't need it. "Alex I have to give you something," Devon handed him what looked like a folded up old long jacket.

"What's this for?" Alex took the jacket. "It was your father's favorite jacket and he told me before he died that he wanted you to have it." Alex unfolded it and put it on. "Fits nice, thanks Devon." The group landed safely with no problems.  
"Oh by the way Alex this is Lenny he is the second in command to the reinforcements, he's gonna wait out here and send them in if we need it." Alex shook Lenny's hand. "I would be very careful with Traul and keep an eye on it so you don't lose it." Lenny said getting into the helicopter with the rest of them. The main four headed into the castle. Alex looked around at all the demons wandering around. Amy held onto Alex. "You said this wasn't your first negotiation." Alex put his arm around her to keep her close. "It's not but it's my first negotiation in here."

"Hey why aren't they attacking us or anything?"

"Well of they were to we could destroy the place and everyone in it." Devon explained the basics of a treaty between the two. "Oh ok that makes sense but we would die to," Alex replied. "Small price to pay to destroy them but we just want to negotiate not kill them." Alex didn't know what to say after that so they all kept walking up to the Great Hall.

"Were here, let us it." Devon pounded on the giant door. A group of demons opened them. "Hello again Devon and Charlie; wait who are the new ones?" Brinkin said. "This is our negotiator Amy and this is Alex Jonathan's son." Devon folded his arms and smiled. "Ah so you were chosen by Traul like your father I just hope you're more of a challenge." Brinkin and Linkin laughed heartily. Alex tried to run forward but was stopped by Devon. "Don't be stupid Alex you couldn't win." Devon said. Alex took a deep breath and stepped back. "So what do we do Alex?" Devon asked him since he was leading. "I don't know," Alex told him. Devon sighed. "Ok I'm leading. Amy you're up."

She walked up to the middle of the room. "Ok we are willing to negotiate the release some of your members from the Hell Gate if you give us back the Upper East Side." Amy stood there and looked into the beady black eyes of Brinkin who stroked his chin. "How many demons will we be given?" Brinkin asked. "Twelve if you retract your demons from the Upper East Side immediately." Brinkin continued to stroke his chin. "Twenty and I pull them out in a snap," Brinkin bargained. "Fifteen is as high as I go." Amy said. "Twenty or no deal." Amy looked back at the other three and Devon shook his head.

"Fine twenty and pull them out right now." Amy demanded. "Good and he snapped and all of them appeared in the Great Hall. "What the hell?" Alex looked around. "Leave my demons." Brinkin said. "Now your end of the deal." Brinkin said. So Amy shook her head. She put her hands together and started muttering some words he had never heard before. "Vortega yultayma gloki ard tunirt," Amy looked back up and made a backwards circling motion with her hands and a huge gust of air knocked all of them back a bit. A large black portal that Alex swore he saw before appeared.

Then Alex thought about his first time in the simulator that's what he summoned. "Isn't that what I summoned in the simulator?" Alex asked. "Yep it is." Charlie said. "Do you know what that is?" Devon asked Alex. "Um, the Hell Gate?" Alex said but soon came to the realization. "Holy shit I summoned one of them?" Alex covered his mouth because he was flabbergasted at the thought that he could do that.

"Only you opened yours a different way." Devon told him. Finally the Hell Gate was closed and the twenty demons were all near Brinkin and Linkin. "There and if we find any in the Upper East Side we'll be back with an army." Amy said walking back to her friends. "Was that a threat?" Linkin asked his brother. "What a dumb shit," Alex whispered to Charlie and Devon. "Yes he is. His brains are in his muscles." The three snickered. "Where do you think you're going?" Brinkin asked them. "If you leave you'll miss the show." Brinkin had the biggest smile Alex had ever seen on his face.

Alex then stepped forward. "What show?" Alex asked him. "Oh you know boy!" Brinkin pointed his blade towards them. "Kill them!"

All the twenty demons in the room went for them. Alex ran while unsheathing his blade and slashing a couple that got in his way. "Brinkin!" Alex ran up the throne's steppes but Linkin threw himself at Alex knocking him into the wall. "Ugh!" Linkin fell back to the floor but Alex was in the wall. When Alex was able to gain his stability back he jumped outta the wall and thrust his blade towards Linkin on the floor.

"Eat this you bastard!" But Linkin got outta the way.

The other three (well Charlie and Devon anyway) fought the remaining demons because a negotiator gets really weak after the opening of the Hell Gate. At one point three got onto Charlie making him fall to the ground but Devon punched a hole into each of their backs. "Thanks Devon." Charlie took his hand to pull him up. While he was helping up one more ran at them, the two regained their composure and uppercut the demon at the same time (knocking him up to the ceiling destroying him).

Alex had found out a system to block Linkin's attacks; three parries and a dodge seemed to work wonders. "Is that all you got?" Alex parried one more time before slashing Linkin across the face. "Ow! That not nice!" Linkin came running but Alex roundhouse kicked him knocking him to the ground; Alex held him at sword point. "Call off your demons Brinkin or I'll kill your brother!" Alex demanded. "Enough!" All the demons quit attacking the other three. "Now let my brother go!" Alex was about to let him up but Linkin obviously didn't hear him because he tried to stab Alex but Alex caught the sword and stabbed Linkin in the neck. "Linkin! No!" Alex removed the sword and ran back to his friends. "You motherfucker!" Alex was only half way to them when Brinkin launched these spike like things right passed Alex. The spikes went through the arms right leg and torso of Charlie; Alex ran to him, Devon and Amy were talking to him telling him to hold on. Alex finally got there. "Charlie I'm so sorry!" Alex was crying and so were others. "It's alright Alex I know there was nothing you could do." Charlie said weakly.

"Damn it I missed." Brinkin said. "Guess I'll have to try and shoot again." Alex held his eyes closed and then upon opening them again they were blood red and he was glowing so was Traul. Alex turned around and pointed his blade at Brinkin. "You really don't wanna do that." Alex said calmly. "Oh yes I do." This time he only launched three; Alex sheathed his blade. He punched the one closest to him shattering it he then grabbed the last two.  
"Now you will feel my wrath!" He tossed the two back at him but Brinkin and Linkin disappeared and it broke a post towards the back that held the roof together. Alex changed back. "We have to get outta here." He looked back at Charlie he could tell he was gone. "Fuck you Brinkin!" Alex yelled and the three ran away to get back to the helicopter. The trio killed only a couple demons because they had to leave and tell the captain. Finally reaching outside they ran to the helicopter only to find that all the reinforcement members were dead. "What the fuck?" Devon kneeled down next to Lenny to see how he died. "Someone shot all of these people." Alex un-holstered both of his guns just to be sure that whoever did this didn't do it to them.

"Whoever killed these people if you're still here come out." Alex heard a branch snap near the front of the copter and aimed over there only to lower them at the sight of who killed them. The other two gasped at who it was.

**6: Tricked & Betrayed**

Outta the darkness emerged Captain Brumman carrying a loaded rifle and had it aimed at Alex. "Captain?" Amy asked. "Yes it is, Amy and hello Alex and Devon." Alex re-raised his guns. "What the hell are you doing Captain?" Alex asked. "Something that shoulda been done 80 years ago, destroying Shadow Dey." The trio looked at him awkwardly. "Do you know the real reason Shadow Dey was created?" Brumman asked them.

"It isn't to combat demons?" Alex said. "Well yes but were not the hero's of this story." Captain Brumman walked closer to them. "Were the villains?" Alex thought aloud. "Yes we are; we killed Harbinger not Linkin and Brinkin."

"What?" Amy gasped. Devon stood up. "You're lying." Devon said looking very sternly at Brumman. "Oh no, I am not; we killed to him so we could take control of the Hell Gate." Captain Brumman looked like he was about ready to shoot them. Devon walked in front of his view. "Put your gun down." Devon took a hold of the gun.

"Let go Devon." Brumman demanded. Devon pulled out a gun and held it to his head. "No drop the gun or else," Devon commanded. Brumman sighed. "Fine, you guys win; continue to kill the ones that are trying to help." Brumman let go of the gun and Devon handed it back to Amy. "How could you kill all your friends in cold blood?" Devon pushed the gun further into his temple and cocked the gun. "Because all villains deserve to die and I was the only one who knew and could do it." Devon smiled and took the gun of his head. "You are so damn stupid; were you persuaded by Brinkin?" Devon asked. "He didn't need to."

"Answer the question!" Devon screamed and pistol whipped him. "You think you beating me will get me to tell you." Devon took the gun and pointed it at his knee and shot. "Oh God that hurt!" Brumman yelled as he fell to the ground. "You wanna tell me now?" Devon kneeled down. Alex holstered his guns because Devon obviously had this under control. "Bite me!" Brumman said and spit in his face. "I won't but this bullet will." Then Devon shot his other knee then stuck the gun in the wound. "Ah!"

"That feel good?" Devon laughed. Brumman continued to scream. "Now you wanna answer my question?" Devon asked. "Fine he did tell me; when I first started I got captured and I promised him to kill all of them for the truth so I did." Devon removed the gun from the wound. "See was that so hard?" Devon wiped off the gun and holstered it in the back of his pants. "Are you gonna help me?"

"Oh yea, you cooperated." Devon took the rifle from Amy. "Wait what are you doing?" Brumman stuck his hand in front of his head. "You sold us out you son of a bitch!" He pointed it at him. "I'm sorry Brinkin screwed with my head!" Brumman pleaded for forgiveness. "Did any of the people who you killed beg for forgiveness?" Devon asked. "I don't know."

"Liar!" Devon yelled. "No please God don't I don't remember!" Brumman continued to plead. "Oh my God you are the biggest baby!" Devon continued to yell at Brumman. "I'm so sorry if I could take it back I would.

"No you wouldn't!" Devon was tired of playing games with him. "Yes I would I swear I would!" Brumman was bawling. "Now tell me the truth did they beg?" Brumman took a break from bawling to reply. "Yes! They pleaded and begged and cried and I still killed them I'm so sorry."

"You're the most pathetic human being I've ever met," Devon remarked. "I know!" And then a bang rang in the air just like the night Alex met Devon. Alex held Amy in his arms and kept her from watching. "Now you know," Devon said throwing the gun down.

"Come on guys let's get outta here." Alex opened his eyes because he had his closed to and saw Brumman's head splattered everywhere. "Oh my God," Alex whispered. Amy tried to look. "No Amy you don't wanna see that, come on." The other two got on the helicopter. "You do know how to fly this right?" Alex wondered. "Yea I do," Devon said.

The three took off and flew back to headquarters. Then someone stared to talk on the CB. "Brumman did you take care of the pests?" All of them knew at once who it was. "I'm sorry Brumman isn't here at the moment can I take a message?" Devon asked and Brinkin laughed. "Ah looks like Brumman wasn't able to finish the job so what did you do with him?" Brinkin pondered. "I shot him in the head." Devon waited for Brinkin to reply.

"I shoulda recruited you." Brinkin laughed again. "You can't manipulate me." Devon replied. "You're probably right."

"I know I'm right and I'm coming after you; so did Linkin survive?" Devon asked. "Yea it takes more than a stab in the neck to kill my brother and by the way my members are on their way to destroy the Upper East Side." Brinkin laughed more maniacally than Devon had ever heard him before. "Then we may have to do something about that." Devon ripped the CB radio out and threw it outta the copter. "What are we gonna do?" Alex asked. "This ship has a Gatling gun attached to the left side; I need you to use it on the demons." Alex nodded his head and mounted the gun.

As soon as they got to the Upper East Side they didn't see any demons so they went lower to look around. When they still didn't find any demons they landed. "I think we got tricked." Devon said.

"If we did I'm gonna be really pissed." Alex added getting off the gun. Amy got outta the helicopter and looked around. Alex looked over at her she was pale as can be and looked really sick. "Amy are you ok?" Alex walked over and put his arm around her shoulder. She shook her head. "Is it because of Brumman?" Alex asked.

"Charlie and Brumman two of my friends were killed tonight this was a horrible night." Amy started breathing heavily. "I know but at least the three of us are still alive even if we did lose Charlie." Now Alex looked down and felt sick. "It's all my fault Charlie is dead!" Alex yelled and tears started to fall down his cheek not a lot just a little. "No it's not Alex." Devon said and walked up to him he grabbed him by the collar and put his face in Alex's. "It's Brinkin's fault because he tried to kill you and missed." Devon said as calm as possible. Alex shook his head in agreement. "Good so let's get outta here because it looks like there are no demons here." But as soon as he said that they were surrounded. Alex drew Traul and Devon pulled out the gun he threatened Brumman with. "This is bullshit I can't believe this!" Alex rushed forward stabbing the first one he could get to but then thought of something. He sheathed Traul and un-holstered his guns and ran and jumped off of one and unleashed a fury of bullets till he was out. "Yea bitches taste my fury!"

Devon carefully aimed and shot each one of his twelve bullets into twelve demons heads. "Ok now were outta bullets what are we gonna do now?" Devon asked. Then the two heard a long firing of bullets and saw Amy took the Gatling gun.

"Holy shit duck!" Alex said pulling Devon to the ground to avoid the barrage of bullets Amy was firing. "Yea go Amy!" The two cheered as demons kept trying to jump on them but got blown away. "Turn it the other way Amy!" So she did and Alex drew Traul. Then Alex just started slaying demons left and right. "God am I good or what?" Devon was beating the shit outta them with his hands. The two fighting the right weren't killing as many as Amy was on the left. But Amy eventually ran outta bullets but now all of them were on the right. "I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Alex bragged. Devon smiled as he kicked a demons head in.

Before too long the remaining demons ran away. "Many are all demons such courage less assholes?" Alex asked. "Pretty much," Devon answered. "Don't be too sure." A voice from behind said. The two turned around and Brinkin had a hand over Amy's mouth and one of those spikes coming outta his wrist pointed at her head. "Amy!" Alex yelled. "Yes it's your precious little negotiator." He licked her left cheek.

"Let her go you motherfucker!" Alex yelled. "No! I don't think I will if it pisses you off that much!" Brinkin said and laughed. Alex started to move forward. "Uh-uh stay where you are or this little bitch gets her brain on that wall over there." Brinkin cackled. Brinkin pushed the spike a little into her head but not enough to make her bleed.

"You almost killed my brother; I should kill this little bitch!" Brinkin yelled. "You killed my father and one of my friends! I shoulda killed your brother!" Alex screamed. "That's what they told you but if you wanna know the truth I can tell you it." Brinkin said.

"I don't fuckin' believe you!" Alex yelled at Brinkin. "Then your father will never be able to rest easy because his son won't have known what happened." Alex clenched his fists.

"If you wanna save your little beauty kill Devon!" Brinkin said. "What!" Alex said. "Your buddy was the one who killed him." Alex's eyes were as wide as they had ever been. Alex looked at Devon. "Is that why you didn't like to talk about him?" Alex asked. "Don't listen to that shithead!" Devon yelled and pointed at Brinkin.

Alex was breathing hard. Alex grabbed him by the collar. "Then why don't you tell me why you don't like talking about him?" Alex was talking through clenched teeth. "Alright I did it! I killed your father but only because he became a demon like them." Alex let go of his shirt and punched him across the face. "You bastard Devon!" He started pounding on him. Then he pulled out his .44 Magnum and put one bullet in and cocked the gun.

"Yes kill Devon the man who killed your father!" And without any thought and no pause he turned his gun to Brinkin and pulled the trigger shooting him in the chest. Amy ran over to Alex. "You'll regret this Alex! I swear to you." Then he disappeared again. "Bring it Brinkin I'm not afraid of you!"

Alex holstered his gun. "Thank you Alex!" Amy kissed him several times and hugged him holding him as close as possible. "I had to do something I made a promise." Alex said. Then the two looked over at Devon who was getting off the ground. "Let me help you." Alex helped him up but soon got pushed away. "Hey man I'm sorry about beating the hell outta you but I had to make it look convincing." Alex explained. "I know but Brinkin brought back some painful memories," Devon said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"What're you talking about?" Alex asked. "Your father…almost killed me," Devon said. "What?" Alex asked. "Jonathan fell victim of Brinkin's trickery and beat me and almost killed me but I was able to snap him outta it." Devon turned towards them. "I don't believe this so did you really kill my father?" Alex looked a little lost. "I did I'm so sorry but he had lost it and went crazy."

"Oh my God…" Alex couldn't find any words to say at this very moment. Alex walked away. "Alex where are you going?" Amy asked. "Why didn't you tell me Devon?" Amy asked him. "I didn't think that anyone would ever find out so I didn't find a need for it." Devon replied. "Jesus Devon you're an idiot." Amy said and walked after Alex. After like a minute he went after both of them. "Amy wait up, I'm sorry I didn't want to do it but he woulda killed us all if he joined Brinkin and Linkin." Devon ran up to her.

"Even so you coulda told someone, like me." Amy said. "Well you both know now," Devon remarked. "Yea 19 years after the fact," Amy retorted. "I truly am sorry but I did tell people." Devon rubbed his head. "Oh yea who did you tell?" Amy looked and Devon sighed and told her the names. "Brumman, Charlie and Anne." Devon said. "My mother knew?" Amy seemed a little shocked.

"Yea she did because I trusted her along with the others." Devon revealed. "You are aware all of them are dead?" Amy made note. Devon thought about it. "Maybe Brinkin didn't try to kill Alex tonight maybe he did try to kill Charlie?" Devon thought. Then Amy joined in on the thinking. "Did they ever find a reason for the fire that killed your parents?" Devon asked. "No they thought it was because of a candle but I never bought that." Amy said.

"Maybe he's trying to kill all the people who knew." Devon pondered on that. "But why?" Amy started calling out Alex's name. "I don't know but all the people killed tonight except for the recruits knew about me killing Jonathan."

"Maybe they wanna kill all the people who know because he isn't dead." Devon said. "But how can that be?" Amy asked. "I don't know but it's not like we kept the body; this could be why they want to get the last blade, to open the Hell Gate and retrieve Jonathan's tortured soul and make him help Brinkin and Linkin to destroy Shadow Dey along with the world." Devon stopped when he saw Alex. "There he is." The two ran for him. "Alex are you ok?" Amy asked.

"Yea beside my friend killed my father." Alex said in monotone. "Alex I wish I could take it back." Devon said. "I bet you could." Alex said still in monotone. "We wouldn't be in the middle of this war if I hadn't killed him because your father woulda grown stronger and killed us all." Devon explained how bad his father was. "I understand Devon you did it for us all but I still wish I coulda known my father."

"Well if Brinkin gets a hold of Traul were all gonna meet your father again real soon." Devon replied. "What?" Alex asked. "Brinkin is killing off all the people who knew your father was killed by Devon so that the walk into a trap and he can kill all of Shadow Dey." Amy summarized their long talk.

"That's unbelievable how would that even work?" Alex asked. "Well if everyone thought that Linkin didn't kill him than everyone would know that there was someone who was turning our people into demons from the inside of the society and then he wouldn't be able to control them because they would take precaution from his tricks." Devon explained Brinkin's plan. "Damn he's smart!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yea we gotta do something." Devon said. "But what?" Amy asked "Well first we gotta go back to headquarters."

**7: The plan **

Back at headquarters the crew told everyone what had happened. "Damn what the hell are we gonna do?" Burt asked. "That's the next part is to figure out our plan to stop this because now Brinkin has us three who know but he doesn't know you guys know so we got him by the short hairs." Alex said. "But if he gets Traul or Amy then he can get my father's soul and we'd all be fucked then." Devon added.

"If you guys need us we'll be in the meeting room thinking of something."Alex informed them. The three headed there. "Ok I'm at a loss at what to do." Devon said. "I'm with you on that." Alex agreed. "I got something," Amy said outta the blue. "What is it Amy?" Alex asked. "Well we could pretend to be one of Brinkin's followers that are inside Shadow Dey; it would be a setup." Amy proposed. "But wouldn't he know who was one of his followers?" Alex said.

"Not necessarily if one of his original followers like Brumman were to trick one he wouldn't know that one but that person can't be any of us three." Devon explained Amy's plan to Alex. "Oh I see but if it isn't one of us three who will it be." The three thought and all came to one conclusion: Jason the new guy. All three then had to go find him so they started asking around. Finally after twenty long minutes they tracked him down in the computer room.

"Jason where are you kid?" Devon asked. "I'm here sir." Jason said right next to Devon. "Oh good." Alex slapped Devon. "I didn't know what he looked like." Devon whispered to Alex. Alex and Amy sighed. "Real nice job Devon," Alex remarked. After a real quick pause he said, "Shut up." Devon shook Jason's hand. "Hi what can I do for you sir?" Devon smiled. "I need you to come with us on a negotiation."

"Uh ok sir but do you really want me to do it?" Jason asked he also thought it in his head. "Yes I do you are the perfect candidate." Devon replied. "Ok what do I have to do in the negotiation?" Jason wondered. Alex rubbed his hands together. "We need you to pretend to give me over to them like you were possessed by Brinkin." Alex told him plan A. "Oh I don't know." Jason was a little scared. "You don't really have a choice," Alex said. Devon started biting on his nails.

"But that's not fair," Jason replied. "No it's not but we need to take them down one at a time," Devon just had to say. "Well how is this plan supposed to work?" Jason asked with a tone. "Here's how I see it: Linkin takes me while Brinkin fulfills his end of the deal and I kill Linkin and get the second blade and stop my father from coming back." Alex waited for a response. Jason licked the back of his front teeth. "That plan is never gonna work," Jason replied but he sounded like a dick if there ever was one. "Yes it will," Amy said. But of course she's gonna say it'll work she came up with it.

They couldn't persuade him so they threatened him. "If you don't do this, we may have to tell people you really are possessed by Brinkin and see what they have to say about it." Jason had a shocked look on his face he shoulda known if someone can't be persuaded then they use threats. "Ok fine I'll do it." Jason sighed. "Good come on let's get ready," Devon said leading him back to the meeting room to explain negotiation procedure. "I really wish I didn't have to threaten you but if you fuck us in negotiation we will be forced to take you down." Devon shrugged his shoulders as if to say sorry but true.

"Shit that's a little extreme don't you think?" Jason panicked. "No not for who were dealing with," Alex chimed in. "Ok to make you look like you were possessed by Brinkin," Devon said ecstatic. Alex and Amy looked at him a little scared. "Well how are we supposed to do that?" Jason asked. Devon chuckled and licked his bottom lip from side to side in a fast motion. "I don't like the look of that…"

Devon started putting make up on him: eye shadow and a little face powder to make him look paler.

"Magnificent job if I do say so myself," Devon let out a hearty laugh to stroke his ego. Alex sighed and placed his face in his hands. "This is why you shouldn't drink the bong water Devon," Alex said sarcastically. "Shut up Alex; don't make me do you too." Devon gave Jason a mirror to check himself out. "I look like my mother!" Jason exclaimed.

"No need to worry this will go off without a hitch, I promise." Devon turned to the other two. "So what do you think?" Devon wanted their honest opinion. "I think he looks like his mother," Alex joked. "I will…kill you Alex." Devon smiled a devious smile. "Gotcha Devon." Alex gave thumbs up. Amy laughed and told him, "Not too bad Devon are you going into like a beauty school?" Amy asked.

"Hardy har har." Devon jested. "Now we need to get in contact with Brinkin and Linkin," Devon planned their next move. "How do you expect to do that?" Jason asked parting his hair to the left side. "What the hell are you doing?" Alex wondered. "Uh, nothing," Jason spoke nervously and put the mirror down. "They have webcam in there castle so we can get in touch," Devon explained. "Ok if that works but you're not gonna make the call are you?"

Devon shook his head. "You are," Devon pointed at him. "Why not Amy?" Jason wanted to know. "Because he knows that Alex loved her and she would never turn him in." Jason let out the world's longest sigh. "Again sorry this has to be done for the safety of the planet." Devon looked down at his feet. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish this fuckin' war would end and we can all go back to peaceful lives ya know?" Devon let his feelings be known. "Yea of course we know come on this is not a life I would wish on anyone," Amy replied.

"Yea it does suck but we made all these friends and I wouldn't give that up for anything the whole Brinkin killing everyone I could do without." Alex pointed out. "Good point but back to the issue at hand to get a hold of Brinkin let's go."

They called up the brothers and Alex, Amy and Devon hid in a corner and no one else was in the room. "Hello Shadow Dey member what can I do you shit's for?" Brinkin appeared on the screen with a smile as always. "Hello Brinkin I have something you want but it'll cost ya." Jason stood tall and held a steady voice. "Oh ya what is it?" Brinkin was had a little displeasure in his eyes because he didn't like being talked to like that.

"I will give you Alex and Traul if you give back all of New York," Jason lied. "Hmm you want a lot from me for such a hefty price; anything else could you give me?" Brinkin was interested now. "Like what, pray tell, else would you like?" Jason pondered on all the things he could ask for and didn't like any of them. "I want Devon and the little negotiator bitch!" Brinkin demanded.

"…No I will only give you Alex and Traul and if you don't want those two then go fuck yourself!" Jason yelled and flipped Brinkin off. Jason turned off the cam. "What the fuck man!" Alex screamed. "Don't worry I know guys like him he will give in to our demands."Jason said. Alex sighed, crossed his arm and shook his head. "As long as you know what you're doing; I won't stop you." Alex stepped back into the corner. After only a couple minutes Brinkin called back. "No one talks to me like that! I like you kid what's your name?" Brinkin asked. "Its Jason sire," Jason introduced himself and bowed. "Very nice Jason and I'll take you upon your offer because I like you so where do you wanna meet?" Jason thought about it. "Brooklyn Bridge tomorrow night," Jason told him.

"Very well tomorrow night Jason." Brinkin nodded and turned off the cam.

Jason let out a very long breath.

"Damn Jason good job!" Alex exclaimed at his marvelous performance. All three started clapping and patting him on the back. "Thanks God I feel like I'm gonna shit my pants," Jason joked at his nervous stomach. All of a sudden Jason ran out to the bathroom because he was gonna get sick. "Ugh that's nasty," Alex said observantly. "Gee ya think Alex?" Alex threw Devon a nasty look to show he was pissed.

"So now we just gotta wait till tomorrow and you're absolutely 100 percent sure this will work?" Devon asked Amy. "Well 94 percent sure," Amy replied. "That's good enough for me."

**8: Linkin's death **

The four plus the other recruits and Burt shuttled into their stealth jet and took off for the Brooklyn Bridge. "Wouldn't there be people on the Brooklyn Bridge since it's not secluded?" Alex asked. "People more or less disappear when the demons are out except for us because we have some sorta protective spell over us or something like that." Devon went and hid off to the side (as did everyone else) so that Jason could take Alex alone to Brinkin and Linkin. "Ok Brinkin I've got your prize right here," Jason yelled from the front part of the bridge to where they were about in the middle.

"Good now I'll be able to kill both of the Brannigan's!" Brinkin started cackling and Linkin joined in but his was more of like a deep inhaling of a chicken. "Yes you can sire!" Jason edged closer and closer to Brinkin and Linkin. Alex took a deep breath when they were like seven yards away.

"Here you go," Jason said to Brinkin and dropped Alex on to the ground. "He is alive correct?" Brinkin looked a little pissed. Jason nodded his head. "I wouldn't kill him before getting him to you," Jason told him. "Linkin take him back to the car; I'll be there soon," Brinkin commanded him. "Yea Brinkin I cans do that." Linkin picked up Alex's body and headed towards the other end of the bridge.

"Now your end of the deal," Jason said. "Yes you want New York back I suppose I can go terrorize some other state." Brinkin smiled his dark, dirty smile and laughed. Brinkin snapped his finger and you could see all these dark lightning like bolts shoot up and towards Manhattan. "Wow that was amazing." Jason applauded his immense power. "Thank you nice doing business with you," Brinkin replied. Brinkin shook his hand and Jason looked like he was being shocked. "Never talk to me like that again!" After Brinkin yelled this Jason erupted in to a pool of blood; everyone watched this and where blown away. "Oh no, fuckin' way!" Devon yelled and ran out shooting at Brinkin and everyone else followed.

Linkin had turned around to see his brother being fired at when Alex broke free of his grip. "It's you and I now Linkin, your brother can't help you!" Alex unsheathed Traul and Linkin drew Drake. "Ok you die now annoying man!" Linkin yelled. The two ran at each other blades clashing were all you could hear over there. Linkin kept smashing Alex but he was able to block from above until he rolled outta the way and Drake got stuck in the ground. But that didn't stop Linkin he just went charging at him.

At the other end Brinkin was calling up demons to block him but they disappeared as soon as they were called. So he started shooting his spikes and he was able to kill a couple of recruits. "Damn you shitheads! I'll kill ya all of ya!" Brinkin went berserk over this. Brinkin was firing like crazy hitting practically everyone but some people were smart enough to hit the deck.

Alex was getting tossed around by Linkin like he was a crazed giant ape. "Grah!" He would randomly yell and pick Alex up before he could get up. "Shit! I gotta do something!" Alex was luckily enough able to land near Drake. Alex tried to pull it outta the ground but it was stuck pretty well, so Alex came up with a plan. He would wait for Linkin to come running at him and he'd roll outta the way and he'd knock the blade outta the ground. Linkin started at him and right before impact he rolled knocking the blade partially in the air. Alex ran and jumped for it but so did Linkin; Alex kicked him back but he grabbed Alex's leg but he was able to catch it with his left and pushing it together with Traul a huge bright light came from the blade. Alex looked at it for the most part it looked the same but now the side looked like a scythe. Linkin stood blinded with his arm up; Alex swung down and cut his right arm off. "Ow!" Linkin bellowed. Then with a diagonal upward slash Linkin fell to his knees.

Brinkin stopped everything and so did the Shadow Dey members to look at Brinkin. "Linkin! No!" Brinkin yelled and stuck his hand out for him but Linkin was no more. Demon brothers are actually kind of connected at the hip so if one dies the others feel the pain but don't die they actually get stronger they get the brothers powers and strength. "Fuck you Shadow Dey I hope you know this…means…war!" Brinkin bellowed and flew off like his minions.

Alex still on the other side wiped the blood from his mouth and tore off his jacket because it was ruined. "I'm gonna be sore in the morning," He joked walking towards everyone. He held the new Traul at his side because he would need a new sheath. They all were looking at the new Traul. "Hey guys…" Alex didn't get to finish because he looked at all the dead bodies and the blood and just vomited. "Fuck this is what happened when you battled Brinkin alone?" Alex was astonished he had never seen anything like that before not in any video game or movie. "I hope you know if 20 men can't take down one guy how the hell am I supposed to do it?" Alex asked them but was looking at Devon. "Because you're stronger than all of us." Devon smiled, stepped forward and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks that helped a lot you unhelpful asshole," Alex said sarcastically. "But shit look were down by more than half we got you and Burt plus like five recruits left from fighting him that's seven people by the way where's Jason?" Devon looked back at the large puddle of blood. "You see that very large puddle of blood?" Alex saw it right away. "Yea so?" Alex shrugged his shoulders. "That was at one point Jason," Devon replied. "Oh my God…" Alex through up because that was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. "Dude, not on my new shoes!" Devon yelled. The remaining members got back on the plane and headed to headquarters

"We want you all to know 13 members died today so we were lucky to have made it out alive; also Linkin has been killed." Everyone shouted and started dancing around. "We need to have a party!" One member shouted. "What do you say Captain?" Alex looked at Devon who smiled at the name. "Yea let's party!"

**9: A Helluva Party **

So Shadow Dey commenced with the party that the new Captain Devon allowed. Three recruits went out and picked up all the stuff to have a good party: beer, punch, streamers, snacks, and games.

After a long night of setting up and preparations the group threw the party the next night. "Oh my God this party will be fun!" Amy talked excitedly with Alex. "If it weren't for you this wouldn't have happened." She hugged him. "It wasn't that big of a deal beating Brinkin is what's gonna be a bitch to do because he has the strength of all three brothers now." Alex scratched his nose and thought.

"Don't worry we'll all be there to help you!" Amy jumped up and down to help bring up Alex's morale. "Thanks Amy," Alex said and kissed her but that soon turned into a passionate, romantic, and long kiss. "Wow that was the best kiss ever," Alex said as the two put their heads together. "I so agree Alex," Amy whispered. "Look out, coming through!" Burt yelled at Alex and Amy. "Watch it Burt or I'll come over there and kick your ass," Alex threatened Burt. "I'm so scared." Burt retorted.

Alex scoffed at him. "Hey Alex here is your new sheath," Frank Burt's new assistant said. "Thanks Frank, give my praise to Burt." Alex immediately put Traul in the new sheath and placed it in his room, then came back to the party.

A band was now on the stage. "Are you ready to party?" The lead singer said. "Yea!" Everyone in the room screamed their response. "Good then let's get down to it!" He started out on a pretty hard rock song.

After the first song and a lotta nerdy jump dancing, Alex went to grab a cold one. "Amy you want anything?" Alex shouted over the music. "What?" Amy shouted back. "Do you want anything to drink?" He tried to shout louder which he couldn't. "Oh yea thanks Alex could you get me some punch?" Instead of yelling a response which she probably wouldn't have heard he just nodded. So he went to grab some punch and think but unable to thanks to the blaring music in the background.

He pushed his way through to get the drink to Amy. "Here you go," Alex said. "While you were gone I asked if we could have a slow song." Amy smiled and took the drinks to put them on the closest table to them. "Ok I wanna dedicate this next song to the perfect couple: Alex and Amy here's one for you," The lead singer announced. And the two started to dance to the smooth slow song. "Isn't this nice Alex it's like were the only two in the world," Amy said. "Yea I wish it were that way," Alex replied. "I know it would be nice huh." Amy placed her head on Alex's shoulder.

Some started to dance like that while others just watched. "When you're with me I'll never be scared and never be defeated." Amy whispered into Alex's right ear. "I feel the same," Alex replied to her extremely sweet sentiment. "I know that was kinda cliché but it's the truth." Alex kinda laughed and held her closer.

After the slow song the two grabbed their drinks and found seats and sat to talk.

The crew enjoyed their party but it eventually came to an end. "Well that was fun don't ya think?" Devon asked all of them when he walked on to the stage. "Hell yes it was!" Half of the people in the room yelled that; the other half couldn't due to the fact they were drinking. "Well now we gotta clean up because we can't let our guard down because who knows when Brinkin could attack." Devon clapped and told everyone to get back to work.

About half way through the cleaning a knock came at the door, so one of the recruits took care of it. "Yea what do you want?" And the recruit gasped and was blown away from the door and the door and half the wall was blown up. "Hello Shadow Dey it's good to finally see where you operate," Brinkin walked in through the big hole in the wall looking ten times stronger. "Oh shit!" Alex yelled under his breath. He tried to run to his room to get Traul but Brinkin saw him. "Alex! Where are you going?" Brinkin walked in further and was attacked by recruits but that didn't do anything he just knocked them away. "I'm not going anywhere but what are you doing out right now its light?" Alex asked. "Since you killed Linkin my strength went through the roof and I gave that to my little minions it turned us into day walkers you know but we can be out during night making us unstoppable." Brinkin explained the concept.

"Ah well that sucks." Alex ran up and jump kicked him (which did nothing to harm him). "Oh fuck that hurt!" He yelled when he got back to the ground. "Good." Brinkin knocked him away like a ragdoll. "Get him!" Devon yelled and everyone went after him but most resulted in being put into a wall. "What do you want Brinkin?" Devon asked. "Her!" Brinkin grabbed Amy and Alex ran and grabbed Brinkin by the arm and smashed him into the ground.

"Well did I touch a nerve or two?" Brinkin got up. "Stay away from her it's me you want!" Alex stood in front of Amy. "Don't flatter yourself Alex not everything is about you." Brinkin noticed Alex was glowing again. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm me and you better leave or I swear I'll kill you right now!" Alex barked out. "Fine but you'll regret killing my brother." He flew through the roof breaking it killing 30 to 40 people. "Devon are you ok?" Alex asked trying to see him through the rubble and dust. "Yea search for anyone still alive," Devon commanded.

After an hour of searching they found ten alive plus another ten that were alive but injured. Alex ran into the street where a huge crowd had gathered to see what was going on. "Somebody call 9-1-1," Alex said. They all just looked at him. "Now!" Alex screamed and about three different people did. "What just happened?" One of the people in the crowd asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Alex said looking back at the building and Amy, Devon and Burt came out. "Did anybody at all call 9-1-1?" Devon asked.

"Tell us what happened." One shouted over another. "Ok I'll tell you," Alex said to them and sighed then told them the entire story all the way up till now.

"Wow that's an amazing story and really all you can believe when that giant guy came flying through your roof." One of them said. "Yea I know." Finally the police, ambulance, and fire fighters all got there to help the injured. "So does someone wanna tell me what happened here?" But instead of Alex, Amy, Devon, or Burt saying anything one member of the watchers told the officer what happened. "What? Are you joking?" The officer asked. "No were members of a secret society who battle demons at night but they now have the ability to come out during the day," Alex explained further.

"How are we supposed to believe this crazy shit?" The officer still looked unconvinced. "Because it's true and you gotta believe us or New York will be destroyed, were at war with the leader of the demons, Brinkin, and he will follow through so we have to beat him and save the city but we lost a lotta members so we really need everyone's help." Alex even got down on his knees and pleaded. "Get up kid, don't make a fool of yourself," Officer said. Alex looked at his name tag and it said Harley. "Please Officer Harley…" Alex started but was interrupted. "Sir we got a report of flying creatures attacking the Empire State Building," 2nd in command Officer Gate said. Harley looked back at the four of them. "Ok now you're gonna tell us how to kill these bastards." Harley opened the back door of the police car. "Burt go to the hospital the three of us can handle it," Devon ordered. "Yes sir." Burt got in the ambulance and headed to the hospital while the other three plus Harley and Gate headed to the Empire State Building.

The demons flew in and out of the building breaking anything they could and killing everyone they could. "Shit it's worse than I expected!" Harley exclaimed. "Give me that!" Harley took the megaphone from the negotiator. "Please stop what you are doing or we will open fire." Then Brinkin flew out. "Ha ha ha don't make me laugh little worms!" Brinkin inhaled and shot a fireball straight for the car with Alex, Amy, and Devon in it. "Quick get outta the car!" Harley yelled through the megaphone. All three hurriedly left the car and watched it blow up. "Goddamn it!" Harley yelled. "Open fire!" He yelled and the S.W.A.T. team and every cop started shooting.

"Wait let us deal with it," Alex said. "Sorry kid no can do I can't let three people go on a suicide mission with these things." Alex sighed and ran over to the building with Devon. "Just take care of Amy," Alex said. But Amy took one of the M-16 rifles and ran over there with Alex and Devon who were already inside. "Wait up!" Amy caught up with them. "Amy what are you doing here?" Devon asked. "I'm gonna help you because two people can't take on all those demons and I'm a good shot." Alex did agree with her on that. "If you're sure, you can come with us." Alex gave in because they didn't have time they had to get up to the top floor.

**10: A Letter from a friend **

The three got to the top floor (102nd floor). Amy had her gun aimed and looked everywhere and so did Alex and Devon. The wind blew through what was left of the curtains and blew the papers all over the place. "They tore the hell outta this place, I wonder why?" Alex wondered. "Why attack a small building if you want attention," Devon replied. "Good point but where did they go?" The three looked everywhere and could not find the demons.

"I doubt they got scared off not if there under Brinkin's control." Amy remarked. "That's for damn sure!" Alex and Devon said almost simultaneously. Then almost as if popping outta nowhere all the demons came flying in and the group opened fired. Alex turned over a desk to take cover. "Under here!" He yelled out to Amy and Devon (who went over as quickly as they could). They reloaded as fast as they got over there then opened fire again. Some hit other didn't but it was like a never ending barrage of demons. "I told you I'd make you pay, Alex!" Brinkin flew in. "Fuck you Brinkin fight me like a man!" Alex stood up and holstered his guns, jumped over the table and got up close and personal with Brinkin. "Oh Alex I can't wait to rip that smug fuckin' face off," Brinkin calmly retorted.

"I feel the same for you, Brinkin." Brinkin grabbed a hold of his face and squeezed. Alex quickly drew his gun and shot him in the gut. "How'd that feel?" Alex said as Brinkin fell backwards. Brinkin let out his signature chuckle while Alex watched him get back up with no wound. "What the fuck?"  
"You really can't kill me now," Brinkin drew his blade Spektor which was made to terrify anyone to the bone. Alex drew Traul and held it ready to fight Brinkin. "You ready?" Brinkin popped his knuckles and got into his battle position. "Get ready to face the wrath of the man who killed your brother!"

Alex ran and did a downward slash which didn't go through because Brinkin blocked it. "Get ready to face a real demon!" Brinkin bellowed. Brinkin just started pouring it on with slashes here and there and then would wait for Alex to regain his balance to unleash another wave of crazy attacks.

"Shit, I don't know if Alex can take it," Amy said to Devon looking over the table. Alex sent a thrust but Brinkin parried it and Alex almost fell over the edge of the building (Alex stood on his tip toes at the edge but got back inside the building). "You ok for another round?" Brinkin asked smirking. "Yea let's go." Alex ran forward again only to get blocked, parried, and dodged. But finally he was able to slash him although it was a cut to the left shoulder but that healed quickly.

"This is so unfair I can't win you cheating bastard!" Alex screamed and went crazy just throwing blows he knew would be unsuccessful but for some reason he did it anyway. "What are we gonna do?" Amy asked Devon who was reloading his gun. "The only thing I can think of to do." Amy looked at him scared.

"Soon your father will be able to join us soon and rule next to me as a minion of course," Brinkin circled around Alex who was catching his breath. "No he won't!" Alex rammed him into a wall. "You know why I left Shadow Dey's hideout and came here?" Brinkin posed the question. "No but I know you're gonna tell me." Alex held Traul up to his throat. "Because fighting you there would have been no fun with all those others here we can battle each other without any pests," Brinkin answered his own question. "Those pests were living people who for the most part had a great life ahead of them after Shadow Dey but ended up dying by a fuckin' roof falling on his head." Alex took Traul away from Brinkin's throat and held is left arm against his throat hoping to squeeze out the last breath.

"You can't choke me I don't have lungs." Brinkin pushed Alex away. "Come on how about another round before dying," Brinkin offered. "Yea sure, why not?" Alex bowed as if getting ready to dance. "Oh can I really have this dance, that is so thoughtful," Brinkin joked and bowed like Alex. Alex charged but this time with a plan. Brinkin attacked first Alex parried and when Brinkin was turned around Alex shot him in the back. When Brinkin was recovering from the gunshot Alex stabbed him in the chest. "Don't insult me kid." Alex pulled Traul out and stepped back.

"Can you be killed at all?" Alex asked. "Oh yea but I'm not going to tell you." Alex blew air out his nose to let Brinkin know he was pissed. "Is that supposed to frighten me?" Brinkin asked and he broke down laughing.

"What are you doing?" Amy wanted to know because Devon was acting all mysterious. "I'm sorry Amy but it has to be done if not by me then who else." Devon kissed Amy on the head. Devon stood up and started shooting Brinkin at first from the side but he turned and so he shot him in the chest; after losing all of his bullets Devon charged him pushing him out the building as the plummeted 102 stories Devon started punching Brinkin in the face. "There is no way you could survive this!" Devon yelled and Brinkin just smiled taking the blows.

"No!" Amy ran and looked over the edge as Devon fell to his death; Alex was still in shock up against the wall where he was when he was talking to Brinkin. "What the hell just happened?" Alex asked and Amy ran for the elevator. "Are you coming?" Alex looked up at her then as if struck by lightning he got back to the real world and headed for the elevator.

They tried to get to the bottom as quick as possible. Devon and Brinkin were actually still fighting in the air when the two got about half way down. "It's you who won't survive Devon," Brinkin said. "I know I didn't plan on living but if someone's killer is killed then that soul can rest easily at last!" Devon yelled. Brinkin realized Devon's plan and tried to start flying.

"You can't fly with this much weight if you survive your plan is done for his tortured soul can rest in peace." Brinkin let out this blood curdling scream and grabbed Devon. "Then you die alone!" Brinkin threw Devon off of him. "Goodbye Alex and Amy!" He screamed right before impact; the hit broke every bone in his body and transformed him into a form of goo.

As soon as the doors to the elevator opened those two shot outta there like bullets for the front door. Harley was out front with a bunch of others looking at Devon's destroyed body; then Alex and Amy walked through the door and Amy just broke down, fell to her knees and bawled. Alex closed his eyes several times trying to suppress the tears for the loss of his best friend. "Damn it…" Was all Alex got out before falling to the ground next to Amy and started fully crying. "Where the hell is Brinkin?" Alex stood up and demanded to know. "He flew off letting this guy fall to the ground," Harley recalled.

"What the hell was your plan you knew this would never work," Alex said to his dead glob of a friend. Alex pinched in between his eyes then let out a pretty long sigh. "Ok now will you help us defeat Brinkin and his army now that you know what he's capable of doing," Alex said through a breaking voice. "Yea come back to the station we'll talk to the captain and see what we can do." Harley replied to a breaking up Alex. "So the S.W.A.T. team and everyone else got the situation under control right?" Harley asked the captain of the 37th precinct.

"Yea we got and you got us behind you to destroy those demon bastards!" Captain Martin replied to Harley and agreed to Alex. "Thanks Captain." Alex stuck out his hand, the two shook then Harley, Alex, Amy, and Gate all got in the car. Upon entering the car Alex noticed a letter sitting back there addressed to Alex and Amy.

"I wonder what this is." Alex opened the letter and removed the letter; he began to read it out loud.

"Hey Alex and Amy if you're reading this it means that I'm dead but I had to die for the safety of the planet. If someone is killed that person remains a tortured soul in the Hell Gate up until the killer is killed so it was the only way to stop your father Alex I'm sorry to both of you that I won't be there to help you stop Brinkin but as I said earlier it truly was the only way to stop Brinkin from getting your father. I had just thought of that plan at the party I also wrote the letter there to I knew I was gonna end up dead soon anyway; I outsmarted Brinkin which is one good thing because it means you can to Alex so to both of you good luck and I'll see you in the afterlife.

Sincerely,

Devon Davis."

"That's the end of the letter." Alex rubbed his nose with hand. "So that was his plan?" Harley asked even though Alex had just read that. "Yea it's a really smart and stupid plan!" Alex screamed and started pounding his legs. "Alex calm down he did this for us just imagine what woulda happened if your father came back chances are Brinkin would send him after you first if you weren't dead already," Amy had to explain the point of Devon's sacrifice because Alex wasn't getting it.

Alex nodded. "What do you mean 'if your father came back'?" Gate asked. "My father was tricked by Brinkin and if someone is tricked by a demon they become one if that happens they will turn on everyone they once cherished." Alex rubbed his face and thought. "Brinkin has taken everything from me and I promise that his life will be the next I take from him!" Alex yelled.

"Good kid by the way were here; we've been here for like five minutes we just didn't wanna disturb you," Harley explained with a smile. "Good let's go talk to your captain." The four got outta the car and headed to the captains office. "Sir these are two kids who helped us at the Empire State Building and they need our help."Harley told Captain Hanson. "What? Are you bullshitting me?" Captain Hanson asked. "No joke at all sir they are with a secret society that fights demons and that's what attacked the Empire State Building today," Harley explained.

"If you've been fighting demons then how come common people haven't seen them?" Hanson wondered. "Because sir the demons just got the ability to come out during the day as well as night." Hanson looked at all four then started laughing. "Sir its true why would we joke about something this serious; I've seen them they have the ability to kill us all sir!" Harley raised his voice. "Calm down Harley!" Hanson yelled. "Sorry sir but we already got the 37th precinct helping we could get everyone to help us but you just gotta believe us." Harley took his hat off as a form of pleading.

"Fine I just gotta make some calls to friends in other precincts and we should have enough," Hanson gave in and agreed. "This is great but you are aware this is war; now that Devon's dead Brinkin's gonna work like crazy to get Traul and kill us all," Alex said.

"So be it." Harley replied.

**11: WAR! **

Hanson was able to get the 22nd and 16th precincts while Martin got 32nd, 29th and the 33rd precincts but the other captains called others and Alex and Amy had now more than half the city's precincts. Alex and Amy called a meeting with all the captains to explain what is gonna happen. Alex was able to set up a cam to talk with Brinkin. "Ok Brinkin you want a war you got it when and where?" Alex asked.

"Ah Alex, good to hear from you again, but why just one place?" Brinkin cackled. "Shut up Brinkin! One place to settle this once and for all!" Alex screamed at him. "Very well Alex Manhattan near my castle; that way you can be sure I don't run because I can only run back to my castle." Brinkin replied.

"Ok good; when?" Alex asked. "In 48 hours is when this will occur and if you don't show we will destroy all of Manhattan!" Brinkin yelled. "Oh you won't need to worry about that we'll be there you better be ready because we're not holding back." Brinkin nodded. Alex turned off the cam and got back to the meeting.

"As you all heard we will battle it out in Manhattan near his castle two days from now so we gotta get all the weapons and get them loaded onto our helicopters because this is war!" Alex yelled. "Now we can win this but you just gotta be ready, willing, and loaded; so are you with me?" All of the captains yelled in unison a battle cry.

"Good Captains go tell your troops when we ship out." Alex slumped in to the chair closest to him. "Damn I'm getting a sore throat from all this damned yelling," Alex told Amy. "Don't worry this will all be over in two days," Amy reassured him. "Yea I know but still that's not soon enough; I'm sick of fighting and losing friends to that sick, twisted fuck."Alex was about to yell it but couldn't. "I know Alex it's getting old and I want it to be over just as much as you but just know two days from now we'll be fighting the final battle for all those people who died."

Alex got up and went to sit next to Amy. "Thanks Amy what would I do without you?" Alex kissed her on the head and held her near. Amy lay down on Alex's chest; the two sat there quietly remembering all those friends who died.

"Alex I think you should come here and see this," said Gate running outta breath. Alex looked at Amy; so the two ran outside. "What the hell is it?" One person asked. "That's a countdown clock," Alex said. "Oh fuck!" Alex screamed. "Did you notice its past 48 hours? Its 53 hours; which means we have five hours during the battle to defeat him," Alex explained the countdown clock.

"What that's bullshit!" Harley screamed at the top of his lungs. "If we don't beat him in the first five hours of the battle he will blow this state sky high." Alex was flustered. Alex ran back inside to the cam.

"What the fuck Brinkin?" Alex demanded. "It's an insurance policy; if you don't beat me you all die," Brinkin smiled. "You son-of-a-bitch Brinkin!" Alex tore the cam off and smashed it on the ground. "I'm gonna kill him when I get there." Alex held his head but was like pushing on it, trying to make it blow up.

Amy and Harley came bursting in on him freaking out. "Alex what are you doing?" Amy ran over to him and held him. "I'm losing it Amy he doesn't play fair and I'm so angry!" Alex cried yet again. "I know but he's a demon they don't play fair," Amy said it not knowing how much it would help. "Yea I know but come on he knows we'll be there so why the threat?"

"Well if you hadn't torn the cam off and broke it we may be able to ask him." Amy laughed and when Alex hear her laugh he started to as well. "Come on guys we gotta pull it together we can't let him beat us from the inside." Harley finally spoke. "You're right but how can I stop it's so frustrating and it's pissing me off," Alex agreed yet didn't. "I know and I bet its worse for you two because you've been fighting him longer than anyone in this city but just keep your head up and don't let anything he says get to you," Harley offered up his words of wisdom. "Thanks Harley you're a good guy it's gonna be an honor fighting next to you."

For the rest of the day cops and S.W.A.T. teams searched for the bombs that would kill them all and it took them well into the next day to try and find them unsuccessful they reported to the group. "Well that's bullshit," Gate said. "Keep looking."

"You don't understand we did we looked everywhere there are no bombs and he's just fuckin' with us or he has some sort of magic that will blow us all up," S.W.A.T. leader Bradley said. "Well that is a possibility." Gate left to look for Harley.

"Hey Harley the teams were unable to find anything but Bradley suggested that Brinkin may use some sort of magic," Gate re-laid what he had just been told unto Harley. "That's a good possibility he's too smart to blow up the city with things that can be found."

Gate shrugged because he didn't really know. "Come on we gotta get the choppers loaded for tomorrow," Harley reminded Gate. "Right, because tomorrow we all go on a suicide mission to save the entire human race." Harley slapped Gate upside the head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Harley asked but it was more like a demand.

Gate walked away to help with the loading of the weapons which included: M-16's, grenades, a couple of rocket launchers, and a hell of a lot of ammunition.

Alex and Amy were in the command room preparing their guns. "So this is it?" Alex loaded his guns but put extra clips and packs of bullets on his holster. "I guess so, but I don't feel any different," Amy said. "Me either but we may feel different tomorrow although I think you would feel the same the day before something expected happens as well as the day of the event."

Alex cleaned Traul and sheathed it while trying to mentally prepare himself. "Shit this is harder than I thought!" He tried to calm himself. "I know Alex but don't worry everything will be fine you just gotta trust me," Amy replied and smiled calmly. Alex stood up and went over there and gave her the most passionate and romantic kiss she had ever received.

"Wow Alex that was amazing!" She exclaimed. "I know but thank you that helped center me." Alex went and sat on the couch; after a while Harley came in with Gate.

"What's up guys?" Alex asked because they seemed a little nervous. "Um well we found the bomb," Harley chuckled a nervous chuckle. "Really where is it?" Alex stood up and was about to congratulate them. "It just appeared in the middle of Central Park but there's a problem." Harley rubbed his neck. "What is it?" Alex was nervous too now. "It's enormous and burning with an enchanted flame, so there is nothing we can actually do except for kill Brinkin," Harley answered. "…Fuck!" Alex screamed. "If we didn't have enough pressure on us to defeat him already; now we got a giant bomb in Central Park."

"You knew there was a bomb threat," Gate added. "Yea I know but I didn't think he was gonna put a giant bomb in Central Park though!" Alex held his head and let it clear. "Oh well it'll just motivate more," Alex said, nodded, and smiled. Alex sighed and went back to sit on the couch.

"I think I'm just gonna go to sleep till tomorrow," Alex started complaining again. "Maybe it's best that way you'll be rested for tomorrow," Amy smiled and kissed him on the forehead then left.

The next day Amy woke Alex up. "Time to wake up honey!" She came in and took the blanket off of him. "Just ten more minutes," Alex crumpled up into a ball. "Nope today's the day Alex the day we all have been dreaming about since we started fighting Brinkin!" Amy sounded beyond excited. Alex opened his eyes wide and jumped up. "Yes it is! This thought to be endless battle is almost over!" Alex started dancing. "Well we meet him around six tonight," Amy reminded. "Right but still it all ends today." Alex put on his holster as well as Traul then his gloves.

"We end this for all those who died and all those who might die during this battle!" Alex tried to get the captains stirred up and ready for their final battle. All of them cheered and applauded Alex. "Now are you ready to get your hands dirty with the deaths of hundreds of demons?" Again all of them cheered. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Alex was straining his voice again even though he shouldn't. "Ok get your troops ready we set out at 5'o clock, on the dot." Alex pointed towards the door. "Amy if I don't make I just want you to know I loved you with every fiber of my being." Amy ran up and hugged him. "Don't talk like that!"

"I'm sorry but I'm just saying that I have to kill Brinkin myself; I'm the only one who can," Alex said. "I know you are but don't talk about it around me." Amy welled up; she couldn't stand the thought of losing her one true love. "I promised you I would protect you with my life and if that's what it comes down to so be it," Alex remembered his promise.

Amy continued to well up and she started full on crying like all the times before. "Don't worry Amy, I won't give up without a fight you know that." Alex smiled and headed for the meeting grounds before takeoff; Amy watched him walk away. She wiped her eyes then followed her love to the meeting spot. "Alright people we have two hours before takeoff so I just want you to be ready; so if you have anything to take care of do it right this minute." All of them left. "Um ok I didn't think you all had to do something but ok whatever," Alex rolled his eyes then went to check the weapons.

"Alex is everything in order?" Harley asked. "Yup we are so ready to kick some demon ass!" He shouted then laughed. "Good we better be because one mistake could take our entire group down and let Brinkin win." Alex rubbed his chin noticing that he was growing a beard. "Damn I gotta shave," Alex replied but not what Harley wanted to hear. "Is that really important right now?" Harley said a little aggravated.

"No I was just stating so that I don't forget," Alex joked. "This is serious man you have to be at the top of your game or we will die," Harley said with a very serious tone. "Yea I know I just hate things that are so serious."  
Two hours later.

"Alright everyone get in the time is now!" Alex cheered. "Let's go kill the guy who is threatening our great city and state!" Alex through his arm in the air and so did the others but in unison. All of the members got on the choppers to head out for Manhattan to battle Brinkin and his army of demons.

By the time they got there, guess what? No demons, at all; so they left the choppers all loaded with M-16's a couple grenades while some stayed back at the choppers with their rocket launchers. "Brinkin where are you?" Alex yelled. "I'm everywhere and nowhere all at once." Brinkin joked but truth was he was on top of the castle. "I'm right here Alex!" Alex looked up to see him standing and waving at him. "Come on guys!" So they started to run forward when Brinkin snapped his fingers; an army surrounded them.

"Damn that's a lot of demons." Alex observed then brought out Traul and started slashing every demon he could. "Ha ha ha!" Alex laughed while killing demons. Then the rest of the group got into the swing of things and started shooting the demons. "Take this motherfuckers!" Harley shot several then bashed a couple with the butt of the gun.

Amy ran up and covered Gate who was about to get attacked from behind. "Thanks Amy I owe you!" Amy nodded and ran off. Alex still slashing the hell outta all the demons he could.

"Is that all you got Brinkin? Send me a toughie!" Alex laughed. "Oh I'll give you a toughie." Brinkin said flying down and killing several of the cops. "How do you like that Alex?" Brinkin was about to do it again but Amy shot him when he was going towards the ground knocking him off balance killing two cops and like five demons.

"You little bitch!" He got up and flew over and grabbed her. "Ah! Alex help me!" Alex was still fighting and laughing when he heard her. "Yes Alex come help her!" Brinkin yelled. Brinkin flew back to the castle with Amy. "Damn it!" Alex tried to break through the mess of demons who stood in front of the castle but couldn't because he wasn't focused.

Harley came up to help Alex from getting attacked by shooting all the ones that were gonna jump on him. "I can't do it Harley; I can't save her I'm not strong enough!" Alex cried. Harley helped him off the ground. "You can't with that attitude, if you love her you can do it nothing can stop you be it demon or not." Harley reassured him like Amy did. "Thanks Harley," Alex said. Alex then tried to channel his power again like in the simulator. It didn't work…at first.

"Hey Alex you better come save her soon she's about ready to open up for me has she done it for you?" Brinkin laughed then stuck his tongue out and swung it from side to side. Alex gripped Traul really hard then launched a power blow killing the group in front of the entrance and also destroying the door. "I'm coming for you Brinkin," Alex said calmly. He felt the power from before but wasn't glowing and his eyes weren't red. A group of demons popped outta nowhere and attacked him but he took them out with a couple of slashes. Still walking to the throne room he kept getting attacked by demons that were taking out in ten seconds flat.

"Open the door Brinkin," Alex said in a gruff voice. "Who is it?" Brinkin chuckled. "Fine be that way." Alex drew back Traul then thrust it into the door which was destroyed and turned into like a million pieces. "Wow Alex, that was incredible, when did you get so strong?" Brinkin asked still laughing his ass off like usual.  
"Give me back Amy." Alex was still talking in his gruff voice. "What do I get?" Brinkin wanted to know. "Give me back Amy!" He yelled this time. "I don't think you get the point of bargaining." Brinkin tried to stifle his laughs. Alex sheathed Traul so he could un-holster his .44 Magnum. "Let her go and I don't put a bullet in between those stupid bug eyes."Alex bargained. "No I'm good." Brinkin smiled and brought Amy closer.

"I'm gonna count to three then I'm gonna shoot that stupid damn smile off your face." Brinkin stood up and walked forward. "I'm shaking in my boots Alex!" He said. "One…two…" Alex was about to finish when Brinkin interrupted him. "Oh my God you look so serious." Brinkin started laughing. "Three." Then as quick as a lightning, Alex shot Brinkin in the head when he was bent over laughing. Brinkin fell to the ground. Amy ran over to Alex. "Are you alright Amy?" Alex asked her while holstering his gun. "Thank you Alex!" She hugged the breath outta him. "Thank God you're alright." Amy looked up at him remembering the simulator again; the two laughed.

"Do you think he's dead?" Amy asked. "No but I think he's gonna be super pissed when he wakes up so you should go help the others." Alex kissed her then Amy left to help the soldiers. "Can Brinkin come out and play?" Alex asked then kicked him in the gut while he was trying to get up. "You know you're not suppose to kick someone when there down!" Brinkin raised his voice as the sentence went on.

"Yea but you're also not supposed to hurt girls," Alex added. "I didn't hurt her." Alex unsheathed Traul then rested it on his shoulder. "You better not have." Alex held Traul at his throat. "Because if you did I would gut you like a fuckin' fish!" Alex kicked Brinkin again.

"Do that again…I dare you!" So Alex being the cocky kid he is did it and Brinkin went berserk. He got up then he started changing Alex watched as his enemy turned into what was like a giant squid. "What the fuck is that?" Alex retreated up against the wall. "Now you see my true form!" Brinkin brought one of his tentacles down to try and smash Alex but he moved; Alex tried to slash him but it didn't work.

Alex tried to think of something while dodging the tentacles but it was difficult, until he saw Spektor. "That's it!" He thought and ran for the throne. Unfortunately Brinkin figured it out and broke the throne and Spektor went flying. Alex wall jumped off of the wall then Brinkin's tentacle and grabbed Spektor completing the demon blade Evolution. "Now I'm ready for you big boy!" Brinkin brought down one of his tentacles right on him but Alex cut in half. "Gah!" He yelled retracting the hurt tentacle. "You bastard, now you will feel my wrath!"

"I'm shaking in my boots!" Alex mocked Brinkin. Brinkin started to throw all his tentacles at him but Alex just cut them up except for one which went right through Alex's gut. Alex looked down at the tentacle that was penetrating his stomach.

Brinkin started laughing and then pulled out the tentacle leaving Alex to flop to the floor like a ragdoll. "Next are your friends and your little lovely girlfriend!" Brinkin laughed even harder. Alex with the little energy he had left stood up, lifted his hand toward the ceiling and clapped.

"What are you doing little man?" Brinkin asked right before bringing his tentacle back down onto Alex who grabbed it. "I finish you here Brinkin I told you that before!" Alex started swinging the big squid around and around in his own castle only to let him go and break through the ceiling. "Oh my God that's the Hell Gate!"

All the soldiers watched as Brinkin headed towards the Hell Gate but started to fall back down.

Alex picked up Evolution and with a burst of unknown strength launched it up hitting Brinkin and knocking him through the Hell Gate. "Goodbye Brinkin forever!" Alex then closed the gate and fell down.

All the demons remaining disappeared leaving all the surviving soldiers cheering. Amy looked around for Harley and finally found him…under a part of the building but just a small part; he was still alive but just barely. "Harley no you can't die," Amy said holding his hand. "I gotta it's my time I'm sorry Amy tell Alex…" With his dying breath he said, "I knew you could do it." Harley died in Amy's hands. "I told you old man this was a suicide mission." Gate walked up with a cocky tone in his voice. "Shut the hell up Gate he died and so did a lot of other people but not all of us died!" Amy yelled at him. "Calm down." Gate said. "I can't you just insulted your partner and friend you heartless bastard!"

Back in Central Park people watched as the clock stopped and the bomb disappeared and knew it was finally over.

Amy ran up to the throne room and found Alex dying on the wall. "Alex…what happened?" Alex was about to say something but passed out.

**12: Amy and Alex pt. 2 **

Alex awoke sometime between five to six days after the war. "What happened?" Alex awoke scratching his head. "You almost died after fighting Brinkin about a week ago," Amy said leaning over to smile at him and block out the sun. "Really then how am I still alive?" He asked her. "I saved you," Amy replied.

"Well I guess we're even." Alex joked. "No you saved my life more times than I can remember; I'm forever in your debt Alex." Alex smiled but then turned it upside down (sorry for the stupid joke) and held his stomach. "Ow that really hurts, am I gonna have a scar?" Alex wondered and looked at her. "Yup a pretty big scar from the look of those stitches."

"Sweet the ladies love scars," Alex said and laughed. "You better be talking about me." Amy said and got up and lied next to him on the hospital bed. "Of course I don't want any other girl after what we just went through." Alex kissed her on the cheek and Amy giggled. "I love you so much Amy and thanks for saving my life, you're the greatest woman a guy could ever ask for." Alex kissed her on the lips then Amy cuddled with him.

"Hey Alex it's me Burt I just wanna say thanks and when you get better the mayor wants to award you with something." Burt looked a lot better. "Hey Burt and your welcome I was just doing my job." Alex laughed. "I'm just glad I'm outta that job I truly never wanna do this again mainly because of all the deaths of my friends."

"I agree with you," Amy and Burt said at the same time. "Well that wasn't creepy," Alex said laughing then Amy pushed his head. "You gotta get better so you can see what the mayor wants to give you." Alex shook his head and Amy did to mocking him. Amy got up off the bed. "Rest up." Amy and Burt left so Alex so sleep.

Two weeks later

"Hello everyone I just wanna thank you all for gathering out her today and I don't wanna keep you long so I'll finish this as quickly. About a month one kid fought a psychotic demon determined on killing everyone and turning Earth into his own personal hell. That same kid today is going to receive the key to the city," Mayor Ross announced. "Everybody give it up for Alex Brannigan, our new hero!" Ross exclaimed. "Thank you Mayor Ross and thank you New York, I don't really deserve this I couldn't have done it alone there was just no way the one who really deserves it is…" Alex was about to say who when Gate walked up on to the stage. "…Harley deserves this more than me because without him I couldn't have saved my wonderful girl Amy."

Gate's mouth dropped. "You can't give the key to a dead guy; what about me?" Gate asked. "No one cares about you Gate otherwise you would be getting this but no one does and Harley helped me more than a lot of my friends; surely a hell of a lot more than you did." Alex replied. Gate got steamed and ran at Alex who gave him a good slug to the face knocking him off the stage.

"You all saw that he assaulted a police officer someone arrest him." Gate rubbed his face. "Shut the hell up Gate no one cares; that was self defense," Captain Hanson said. "Ugh you all suck you will be hearing from my attorney." Outta the audience a man stood up. "Well you better find a different one then because I'm not representing you after what I saw," Gate's attorney said. "Rob you've been my attorney for years. How can you leave me now?" Gate asked. "Because you tried to attack him first there for it is self defense." Rob replied.

"Somebody get that man outta here," Hanson commanded one of the five bodyguards. "Anyway this key doesn't just belong to Harley but everyone who died in the battle or before because those people died for what they believe in," Alex finished his speech and realized that was basically what Devon said about his father. "That was great." Mayor Ross came on the stage and hugged Alex. "Thanks Mayor and I meant it; this belongs to those people not me." Alex held up the key and gave it back to him.

"Alex you can take it to battle gravesite and leave it there but only for the day for obvious reasons," Ross agreed to Alex's speech. "Thanks Mayor, I'll bring it back tomorrow you can trust me." Alex stuck the key in his pocket and grabbed Amy's hand and got in the chopper.  
"I'll see you guys later!" Alex waved to all of New York as the two headed for the gravesite on Manhattan. "To think it's only been three weeks since all these people died it depresses me knowing I made it out but all these people died." Alex regretted. "Alex what about what you said in your speech?" Amy asked. "I know they died for something they believed in but still I'm alive I feel like I cheated death."

"That's a good thing cause if you weren't here who would take care of me?" Amy put her arm around the back of Alex's neck while Alex put his arm around her waist. "Good point who knows what kinda shenanigans you could get into if I weren't here to watch over you," Alex said and chuckled. Amy's hair was blocking her face so Alex pushed it back behind her ear. "There now I can see your beautiful face," Alex said mid kiss.

Then Amy looked over and saw Harley's grave and remembered what he told her to tell Alex. "Harley before he died told me to tell you 'I knew you could do it'." Alex's mood dropped from happy to sad. "Really he told you to tell me that?" He asked her. "Yea but what does it mean?" Alex was smiling again. "He told me that I could save you but I just had to believe and I finally got that through my head because at the time I was pretty messed up and didn't believe in myself which is what I needed to do to believe I could save you." Alex finished his explanation in one breath. "Wow he really was a good friend just like Devon," Amy said stirring up memories of their good, dead friend. They both sighed and looked for Devon's grave.

They looked all around till finally they found a grave that looked like it hadn't been dug but bore Devon's name. "Here it is 'Devon Davis 1973-2008'." Alex read. "Look what it says underneath 'beloved friend and brother' brother?" Amy wondered.

"I guess he had a brother I wonder if we'll ever meet him." Alex pondered on that for a moment then put the key on top of Devon's gravestone. Then the two hopped into the chopper and took off back for New York.

"Oh you'll meet me one day I can promise you that Alex. I promise you that," Devon's brother said walking into the shadows near the castle remnants. Then He let out an incredibly evil laugh that echoed throughout the castles ruins.


	12. Amy and Alex pt2

**Shadow Dey**

By Steven Cooley

**1: The Beginning **

Alex Brannigan was walking hands in pockets down a seedy alleyway to get home Saturday night, the 27th of November. "God it's so fucking cold," Alex thought. He took his hands out and rubbed up and down his arms to warm them up, he was wearing a jacket but even with one it was cold. He made it half way down but out of a door way (which wasn't there the last several times he had walked down this alleyway) three guys in jackets with hoods covering their faces came out and got in his way.

"Excuse me." Alex tried to get passed but they stood in a line. "Hello there Mr. Brannigan," The middle one said. Alex was taken aback and retreated a little. "How do you know my name?" Alex said with a little force but was afraid of confrontation. "We know quite a lot about you Mr. Brannigan, where you live, where you work, where you go to lunch every day," The middle one spoke again.

They formed a little circle around Alex with the middle one at the time right in front of him. "Why do you know all this?" Alex clenched his fists. "We need you…out of the way," The one in the back spoke this time. Alex looked back at him but went back to the one in front. "What do you mean?" Alex's breathing steadily increased. "You stand between us and complete domination." The one in front said.

"Domination of what?" Alex's heart felt like it was going to explode.

"The world." The front one said with what Alex could tell with a smirk. All three threw back their hoods and Alex practically shat himself. Bang! It rang threw the dead air and unnaturally silent streets of New York. The front guy fell to his knees and dissolved. The other two's arms turned into like swords and they jumped towards the area where the bang came from.

A man jumped off a building across from the alley towards the two men. From what Alex could tell the guy was holding a rather large sword not a gun. The man blocked the freak that was ahead and dodged the other. He took this as an opportunity and slashed the one he dodged in half. Sheathing his blade and falling towards the ground he pulled out his gun and shot the other guy straight in the head; he landed on his feet on a car parallel to the building he jumped off of.

There was no evidence that any of the three men were ever there. He walked toward Alex. Alex turned to run away. "Run and I'll shoot you," he said. So Alex went to stop and tripped knocking himself unconscious. "Goddamn it…" That's all Alex could make out before going completely unconscious.

The next morning Alex awoke on an empty mattress in an empty room he had never seen before. "What the fuck happened last night?" He wondered to himself. Rubbing his head he got off the bed and looked around a little more before heading for the door only to find it locked from the outside. "Shit!" Alex said loudly but under his breath. He went back to the bed and rubbed his head a little more.

About five minutes later the door unlocked and a man walked in. "Good morning I brought breakfast I hope you like…" Alex interrupted him. "Who are you?" Before the man could answer he remembered all of last night's incident. "You're the guy who killed those freaky looking guys." "Yea I'm Devon and those weren't guys,"

"Well what were they?" Alex's mind was reeling; what the hell had he gotten himself into. "Those things were…demons." Devon put the tray on the bedside table. "What!" Alex yelled. Devon told him to calm down. "Yea they have been living here for about 80 years." "Are you telling me there are demons living here in New York?" Alex thought he was crazy but so was last night.

"Yes that's why we made this secret society to battle them," "Secret society?" "Yea we call ourselves the Shadow Dey."

"Shadow Dey?" Alex didn't know that question would involuntarily pull him into a huge war between humans and demons.

**2: Shadow Dey**

"Shadow Dey has been around since the early 1900's we fight these demons during the night because like vampires they hate the light because they're concentrated darkness." Devon explained to Alex. "Ok this is a little hard to believe," Alex said. "Yea I felt the same way when I started but now I am one of the top ranking soldiers." Devon told Alex now sitting on the bed.

"But after last night this may very well be the best explanation, but why did they want me?" Alex asked Devon. Alex was really worried about the question's answer and now wished he hadn't asked it. "Come with me," Devon motioned Alex to follow. Alex let out a sigh of relief that Devon didn't answer.

Devon showed Alex everything from the cafeteria to the weapons shop and everything in between like the captains office and computer room. He also introduced him to Burt the weapons specialist and Captain Brumman and all the little reinforcement guys. "Wow all this is amazing." "Yea I know; now to answer your question." Alex looked back at him with a troubled face. "You were chosen by Traul," Devon told him. "Traul?"

"Yup the Traul is a very powerful weapon." A man walked in after that. "Hey Charlie this is Alex, Alex this is our tech operator Charlie."  
"Hi Alex," Charlie shook Alex's hand. Alex noticed he was pretty buff for a tech operator. "Charlie, could you bring Traul to Alex?" "Sure Devon." With that Charlie left to get Traul.

"What is Traul exactly?" Alex asked Devon he also wanted to know why it chose him. "It's the one of the three demon blades created by Harbinger the half demon." "Who has the other two?" Alex was captivated by the story. "His brothers; they ended up killing him over the third blade."

"What do they need all three for?" Alex felt as if Devon were telling him a bedtime story. "It is said he who has all three demon blades has the ability to open the Hell Gate and release any soul in the world; dead of course." Alex was staring at Devon mouth agape, breathing heavily. "And I was chosen by Traul, the third blade, to do what exactly?"

"You must kill Linkin, the strong, and Brinkin, the wise, the two are twins and never fight without the other which makes beating them a challenge," Devon sat down to wait for Alex's reaction. "Are you outta your fuckin' mind?" Alex bellowed. There it was what every new member said. "No I'm completely serious you are the chosen one, like your father."Devon stood up as Charlie entered with something large wrapped in grayish cloth.

"Thanks Charlie," Devon said taking it.

"What do you mean 'like my father'?" Alex really wanted this question answered. "Your father was a member and my mentor but he took on Linkin and Brinkin by himself luckily he threw Traul out the window allowing us to take it back."

"Are you saying my father died to protect that goddamn sword?" Devon and Charlie looked at Alex and they could tell he was steaming mad. "Well among other things; we told him not to take them on alone but he was so damn headstrong a lot like you," Charlie said. "How can you say that?" Alex continued. "He was one of your members not to mention that stupid Traul holder and you insult him?" "Charlie wasn't insulting your father. Being headstrong isn't always a bad thing; it can always help getting a job done." Devon explained to Alex who was still steaming. "I don't fuckin' care what you call it that is a fuckin' insult!"

"Calm down!" Devon yelled and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Your father died doing what he felt need be done, can't you honor his sacrifice; he died defending the human race!" Devon yelled the whole thing. "He wouldn't have had to if that stupid piece of shit hadn't chose him and I'm not gonna die like a fuckin' dog!"

"Yes, you will without this you have nothing no life, no family, no friends and no future without Shadow Dey," Devon took Traul from Charlie and put it on the table in front of the sofa Alex was sitting on. "Just try Traul out; I'm going for a walk." Alex watched as Devon left then turned his attention to Traul. He undid the cloth and grabbed it by the hilt and held it up in the air. It was beautiful towards the bottom of the blade it was black all the way up to the middle then orange from where the black left off till almost the top, the top was red but like blood red.

"Wow," Alex continued to look at it. "Here this will let you carry it around with you at all times." Charlie handed Alex the sheath to Traul. "Thanks Charlie and I'm sorry for yelling at you I guess I'm a little mad now I know what my dad really died from."

"It's alright Alex but you should go talk to Devon he may be still pissed."

"Ok," Alex tied the rope from the sheath around his chest so he could pull the blade out of the right side since he was a righty.

"Has anyone seen Devon?" Alex practically asked everybody. Finally he asked the cook and pointed to the bridge. So he ran to the bridge and there he was looking at the water. "Hey." Devon said to Alex before he was over there. "Hey Devon I just wanted to say I was sorry," Alex said offering his hand for a hand shake. "I understand but you gotta understand your father meant a lot to me too," Devon told Alex. "You're right he was your mentor just like your mine." Alex said with a smile. "So are you finally ready to become a member of the world's greatest secret?"

"Oh you better believe it." The truth is he was so the two walked back into the computer room. "Charlie set up a room for us," Devon said. "No problem Devon."

Before they could get into the room Captain Brumman came in. "Devon our negotiator is here," Alex looked at Devon. "Who's 'the negotiator'?" Alex asked. "Amy is the negotiator; negotiators are Hell Gate openers." Charlie told him. So then Alex looked back at Brumman and now standing next to him was this beautiful, petite 19 year old girl. Alex's mouth was wide open; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She wore a frilly pink shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes like a normal teenager. She also had the most beautiful straight brown hair which she kept pushing back to keep it outta her face.

**3: Amy and Alex pt. 1 **

Devon ran up and hugged her. "Amy it's so great to see you again."

"I feel the same about you Devon." Amy said. "Oh Amy we got a new member," Devon stood aside so Alex was in view and when the two made eye contact it was like something outta romance novel. Alex kind of jogged up there so they could shake hands. "Hi Amy I'm Alex," He shook her hand. "Hi Alex, oh is that Traul?"

"Yea it is I'm the new Traul carrier." "Great it's been a while since we had a new one." Amy looked toward Devon. "Not since Jonathan." Devon looked down and Alex looked at everybody. "Amy this is Jonathan's son," Devon pointed at Alex. "Wait my father's name was Michael."

Everybody looked at everyone and Brumman, Devon, Amy and Charlie all stepped outside. "So is he Jonathan's son?"

"I don't know but he can wield Traul," Captain Brumman said. "Yea so now we gotta find it out," Amy said. "And I can do it." The three looked at her. Captain Brumman nodded his head and they all went back inside. Alex got off the couch. Amy walked toward him. "Alex we have to do something to tell us who your father is."

"OK; do whatever you need to." Amy took his hand and put her hand on it to see into his past.

Nineteen years ago.

"Ok Linkin and Brinkin your finished meet your death at the hands of Traul," Jonathan said. "Ok Jonathan you want to try us on then so be it; go get him Linkin." Brinkin told his brother. "Yes brother." With that Linkin ran forward to kill Jonathan. Linkin thrust his blade and Jonathan parried the blow; Jonathan slashed Linkin who retreated a little. Jonathan ran and kicked Linkin and knocked him back then delivered a blow sending him through the air.

"Now for you; Linkin come on down." Brinkin was astounded at Jonathan's quick defeat of his brother. "Goddamn you Jonathan!" Brinkin clapped his hands and all the swords on the wall flew towards Jonathan. Jonathan snickered at this. With lightning speed he deflected all the blades in a flash of explosive proportions. "Impossible!" Brinkin yelled as he fell to his knees.

"You knew this would happen." Jonathan laughed all of a sudden he looked down a blade was through his gut and Linkin was laughing. "We got them all now!" The two laughed and with his last bit of strength he threw Traul out the window. "No!" Brinkin yelled. Linkin threw Jonathan off his blade onto the other blades that lay on the floor.

Linkin ran to the window to find that Shadow Dey already had a hold of it. "Fuck!" The two yelled.

"This is Traul but where is Jonathan?" Devon said but it dawned on them. "No…No!" Devon yelled at the top of his lungs. "Come on." Captain Brumman said. "Yea Devon we can't take them," Anne said. So the three left with Traul and one less ally.

Present day.

Amy took her hand off Alex's. "How do you know everything that happened that day?" Amy asked. "My mom told me that as a bedtime story sometime; I thought it was just a story." Alex knew now his mother lied about who his father was but not the story.

"So…is he Jonathan's son?" Devon asked. "Yup and you knew my mother?" Amy asked looking straight at Devon. "I don't know; what's her name?" "Anne." Devon's eyes were as wide as possible. "Yea I know your mother but I didn't know that was your mother to be honest we kinda had a fling," Devon said and rubbed his head. "What?" Amy and Alex said at the same time. "Are you serious?" Amy said. "Your mother was gorgeous and I loved her maybe that's why I'm so protective of you," Devon explained his love for her mother some more. "Ok that's enough," Amy said sighing. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish I could find someone like that," Amy said and the two looked deep into each other's eyes and looked into them for about three minutes while the other's talked. "Hey…" Devon said but they barely heard him. So Devon kinda yelled. "Hey…!" Devon said. "What?" The two said. "I hate to break this beautiful moment but Alex we have to train you." Alex rubbed his head and let out a laugh and Amy giggled.

"He's right Amy I gotta train if I want to stand half a chance at beating Linkin and Brinkin."Alex smiled at Amy and she smiled back. "Come on lover boy," Devon pushed Alex toward the simulator. "Amy let me show you to your new room," Captain Brumman said. Amy looked back to Alex to see if he was looking back and he was.

Everyone there felt the attraction between these two lovers. "Ok Charlie, give us a pretty easy one to start out on."

"You got it Devon," Charlie replied.

"Ok Alex take these gloves they will help you get a tighter grip on Traul and this." Alex took the double side holster armed with two guns one a Desert Eagle and the other .44 Magnum. "Uh…thanks?"

"They were your fathers." Devon explained because Alex obviously didn't understand why Devon was giving him guns. "Oh ok that makes more sense." Alex strapped them on and slipped the gloves on and stepped into the portal.

Alex appeared in what he could tell was like a western setting. "Why the hell did you send me here?" Alex asked Charlie and Devon over the com link. "It's simple and not too hard to destroy if you get caught in a tough situation."

"Interesting." Alex took a couple steps forward when all of a sudden demons popped up. "Well that's fast, ok come on you bastards." Alex drew both of his guns and started shooting when they lunged at him. One grabbed him from behind holding him for the others. "Now you will end up like your father," The demon said.

"What did you say?" Alex shot the son-of-a-bitch in both feet. "Ow fuck!" He said in his dark gravelly voice. Alex holstered his guns and unsheathed Traul. "Talk about my father I dare you motherfucker!" He gripped Traul with both hands and swung down hard obliterating him. "Anyone else want some?" They all ran towards him with a few quick swings he killed almost half; Alex pulled out his Desert Eagle and started shooting the rest but stabbed the one to his right. "Oh yea!" Alex was jumping around excited on beating all the demons.

"Don't get to happy just yet kid you gotta face the boss," Charlie killed his joy. "Are you kidding me? Ugh," Alex rubbed his head a little. A large, black, and swirling vortex appeared; two large claws grabbed the sides of the vortex pulling itself up. "Oh shit," Alex said weakly backing up. "Hello young human, you stand in our way, you must die!" The giant demon growled at him. "Ok here we go." Alex gripped Traul (which he had sheathed earlier) and unsheathed it. Alex ran at the demon and jumped back when he swung at him. Alex continued to run forward and dodged his hand again but stuck Traul through his hand sticking it to the ground; he drew his guns and ran up his arm and shot it at close range only to get knocked into a nearby building.

"Ok, ugh, ow." Alex stood up outta the rubble and grabbed Traul which was pretty close to where he was obviously the thing got his hand back.

Then with his other hand he grabbed Alex. "God…" Was all Alex could get out the demon was squeezing him so tight. "Alex!" Amy came running out. "Amy," Alex was gasping for air while trying to break free. "Ah you know this young one."

The demon took his other hand and smashed her.

"What?" Alex's anger raised beyond any he's ever felt. "Ahhhhh!" A powerful aura appeared around Alex and his eyes went blood red and Traul started glowing. Almost foaming at the mouth and he broke the grasp but didn't fall to the ground he stayed in the air; throwing his arm back with Traul he shot the demon up in the air. While the demon was in the air Alex took his left hand and opened a portal and when the demon fell down he stuck Traul up and the demon landed on it; a quick couple spins and he threw the demon into the portal.

He then made it disappear but Alex then fell down to the ground quickly he got up and left the training room. All lopsided he stumbled out of the portal into the room. "Jesus Alex that was amazing." Devon said. But Alex wasn't looking at them he hurried over to Amy. "Thank God you're ok." Alex said quietly and passed out.

The group put him to bed. "What the hell just happened?" Amy asked. "We put a virtual you in there to see what would happen we never expected that." Charlie explained. "Yea it was like nothing I've ever seen he has powers that no one should have. He is greater than his father, no wonder Traul chose him." Devon said looking at Captain Brumman. "What exactly happened?" Amy asked sternly. "The boss crushed you and he started glowing, his eyes turned blood red, Traul was glowing and he was also floating when he opened a gate which I think was the Hell Gate."

"Are you saying he's a negotiator?" Amy asked. "No but he has the ability to open it only in a different way." They all were astounded by this kid.

"I really can't believe it this kid is the one that we've been looking for and to think he is only 19." Charlie remarked. "Yea he seems to lose it if you get hurt or die so he has a strong emotional tie to you Amy." Devon noted. "He loves you a lot Amy that's why he was able to sustain that pain of the loss of power after the surge just to make sure you were ok not many people can do that." Brumman added.

"I know he does and I think I feel the same I've never felt this way about anyone before." Amy gave a very shy cute smile before giggling. "When he wakes up you need to be next to him," Devon told her. "I will."

**4: Amy's dark past **

Alex finally awoke from his long sleep. "Hey sleepy head it's about time you woke up I was worried about you." Amy gave him a glass of water. "Thanks Amy I'm just glad you're ok when you died in the simulator I almost died." Amy smiled because she knew it was true, he truly loved her. "I have never been so scared in my life; I never want that to happen never again." Alex took a sip of his water. Amy went and hugged him and Alex of course hugged back. "Thank you Alex I've never had someone care about me that much," Amy said choking back tears.

"I would protect you with my life; I promise you that." Amy was now fully crying because that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. "Are you ok Amy?" Alex asked but just let her cry on his shoulder. "Yes and no." Amy said looking at Alex's blue eyes and she kissed him; Alex was a little shocked but just embraced it. "Oh I'm sorry Alex; I didn't mean to just kiss you like that." Amy pushed her hair back to get it outta her face. "No it's ok really," Alex smiled and the two laughed. "By the way what did you mean you've never had anybody care about you that much?"

"Oh well my parents died in a fire when I was five so I grew up in a foster home." Amy replied. "Oh my God Amy I'm so sorry that happened to you," Alex held her hand and he saw into her past.

10 years ago.

"Come get your slop you little shit's," The cook said. All the kids young and old got in the line for the food which looked horrible like vomit. Around the middle stood a nine year old girl which Alex could tell was Amy. "Outta my way bitch," And the kid pushed Amy outta the way and cut in front of her. "Hey what're you doing?" Amy asked the older kid. "I'm taking my rightful spot in front of little shit's like you the little nothing's." He said turning back around.

"That's not fair," The guy sighed and turned around and slapped her. "Who says life is fair if it was none of us would be in this fuckin' position. "Yo keep the damn line moving." The cook said. "Let me help you up," The guy behind her said.

"Thank you," Amy said. "No problem I'm Peter what's your name?" Peter wanted to know. "I'm Amy it's nice to meet you Peter." The two shook hands. "Oh look at the two love birds." The jerky kid in front of Amy said. "Shut the hell up Virgil," Peter said. "Look who found a pair of balls, maybe later you can get your penis then your gender change will be complete." Virgil started laughing. The three kept going in line while everyone followed.

"Don't mind Virgil he's been in and outta homes for like seven years so he kinda thinks of himself as the king." Peter explained Virgil's being an asshole. "Wow that's why he's such a jerk," Amy said. "Yea but he didn't use to be that way he used to be semi-nice a couple years ago I wonder what happened." Peter and Amy wondered.

For the next couple weeks Amy and Peter build their relationship up and before no time the two were almost inseparable.

"Do you think will be best friends forever?" Amy asked Peter even though the two had made a pact about a week ago to do just that. "Of course there isn't anything that will tear us apart." Peter smiled. "Hey freaks," Virgil said walking by and knocking Amy's tray on the ground. "What the hell Virgil?" Peter said standing up to him. "You got something to say to me big man?" Virgil walked to about an inch away from Peter. "Yea pick up that tray you asshole." Peter said very bravely. "No Peter wait it's no big deal," Amy explained.

"You should listen to your girlfriend it may save your stupid insignificant life." Virgil started to walk away. "No someone needs to knock you down to size, so do it." Peter said and Virgil burst out laughing. "Oh that's good you little punk," Virgil said stifling his laughter. "I mean it pick up the damn tray or else!" He yelled. Virgil only started laughing harder. "Oh that's priceless." He let out one final laugh before slugging Peter across the face; Peter fell backwards onto the cafeteria floor. "Ow!" He yelled.

"Come on big man let's see what else you got." Virgil gave Peter the 'bring it on sign'. "Don't do it Peter," Amy said who was kneeling down next to him. But Peter got back up and checking his mouth to see if it was bleeding; it wasn't. So Virgil said what he had just said again; Peter lost it and lunged at him knocking him to the ground and started pounding his face in. "Take this you son-of-a-bitch!" Peter screamed and Virgil started crying told him to stop. "Peter stop!" Amy said and grabbed him off Virgil.

Peter got off Virgil who lay bawling his eyes out on the ground; he looked at his hands which were stained in blood. "What did I do?" He ran off. "Peter, wait up," Amy ran off after him. The rest of the cafeteria watched as Amy and Peter run off then they started laughing at Virgil. "Shut the fuck up you assholes!" Virgil yelled though a broken nose and several broken teeth. He ran to the bedrooms.

"Peter, are you ok?" Amy finally caught up to him. "You should ask Virgil that," Peter smiled. "What happened?"

"I don't know I just lost it when he said it a second time he's just such a prick." Peter tried to explain his blackout moment. "I know but I never expected you to do that." Amy remarked. "Yea I know me neither." The two sat there and talked for about an hour.

The rest of the day was pretty less eventful they didn't see Virgil all day but what happened that night lives in infamy in the lives of all involved and the foster home.

Amy was asleep in the girls room she awoke to the feel of a hand placed forcefully over her mouth…it was Virgil even in the dark she could tell that bastard out. "Scream and I'll kill you and Peter, understand?" Virgil said. Amy nodded through tears running down her face. "Now let's see what's under here." He threw back the covers and pulled out a knife and hovered it around her vagina. Amy was bawling now. "Oh are you afraid of the knife or the fact I'm gonna rape you?" Virgil let out a little laugh.

Virgil took off her pants. "Nice panties," Virgil remarked. "Please don't," Amy said muffled and through gasps from her bawling. "Oh that'll persuade me."

Luckily Peter walked by at this time to go to the bathroom. He noticed someone hovering above Amy. "What the fucks going on here?" Peter asked who he didn't know at the time was Virgil. "The guest of honor, Peter." Virgil said. "Virgil? Get away from her." Peter walked further into the room. "You want her come get her." Virgil laughed. "Fine!" He yelled and ran forward. Virgil turned around and stuck the knife right into his gut.

Peter fell back and the fell to his knees and slumped to the side clutching the knife. "Revenge fucker!" Amy gasped and grabbed the lamp from the side table and bashed Virgil's head in. "Bastard!" Everyone awoke to her with a lamp in her hand and Virgil on the ground next to Peter.

The cops were called a couple minutes afterwards and Peter and Virgil were taken to the hospital and Peter was placed in ICU. Amy was telling the police what happened. And with the prints on the knife they were able to confirm it. But the police wanted to check if Virgil told the same story (he didn't) so they arrested him for murder and attempted rape because Peter died.

Present day.

Amy drew her hand back. "Jesus Amy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." Alex was sitting straight up. Amy looked at her hand and back at Alex. "I gotta go," Amy replied and left. "Amy no wait a second." Alex got up even though he wasn't supposed to. He limped out into the hall after her. "Alex please don't," Amy said to him. "I have to Amy I really am sorry I didn't mean to look into your hurtful past." He continued to limp after her. "You mean too much to me for me to lose you." Alex felt the pain of his sore body so he leaned against the wall. A bunch of the people watched the two including Devon. "Please don't leave me alone." Alex pleaded."I'm sorry Alex I need a little time to myself because I tried so hard to forget my past. "Ok I understand that but you're not gonna leave are you?" Alex strained himself to stand up straight.

"No I promise Alex," Amy replied and went and kissed him quickly and left. Alex sighed and limped back to his room but was stopped by Devon. "You're not supposed to be outta your room." Devon said. "I know but I needed to talk to Amy," Alex explained his recklessness. "I know and I also know you saw her past and about Peter." Devon opened the door and Alex sat on the bed. "How do you know?"

"The same thing that you did, Alex." Devon pulled the sheets back. "It was horrible Devon. I never wanna see that again not to her."

"I know kid but she survived and is very strong but I know you gotta protect her but for now rest."

"Ok Devon." Devon left and Alex went to sleep.

**5: Bad Negotiation **

A week later after Alex was all better and they trained him for hours a day for a month. "Ok know we must set up a negotiation with Linkin and Brinkin," Devon told Alex. "Why?" Alex wanted to know while he loaded his guns. "To see if we can get them to pull their demons outta places in the city." Charlie explained as he walked to the computer. "Oh I see, so who's going?"

"We thought we'd let you lead this one alongside Amy." Captain Brumman said. "How come I get an answer from a different person each time?" Devon, Charlie and Captain Brumman all said "I don't know," at the exact same time. The three looked at each other and Alex burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Amy asked walking in on them. Alex explained. "Wow you guys very nice." Amy smiled and Alex was so happy to see that again.

"Well just to let you know I'm leading this negotiation Amy," Alex brought her up to speed. "Ok I'm sure you'll do a great job leading Alex." Amy went and sat next to him while he cleaned Traul. "Ok we want our Upper East Side cleared this time." Captain Brumman pulled a map down to show them all. "Devon and Charlie you're going with them you're the body guards to these two." Captain Brumman smiled.  
"Yea alright I don't care I wanna see Linkin and Brinkin again to remind me of how good I got it." Charlie laughed loudly.

Devon shook his head. "You are ridiculous Charlie." He rolled up a magazine and threw it at him. "What the hell." Charlie did the same and the two started physically fighting. "Calm down!" Brumman commanded. "Yessir." The two said. Alex smiled. "Are you nervous?" Alex asked Amy. "No it's not my first negotiation. Are you nervous Alex?"

"A little; I don't want anyone to get hurt." Alex continued to clean his blade. "You'll do fine I have faith in you." Amy laid her head on Alex's shoulder. "Thanks Amy," He put Traul on the table and placed his head on hers.

The group got all ready to board the helicopter and take them to the demon brother's castle on the outskirts of Manhattan.

"How come no one ever noticed the castle?" Alex looked out as they approached the castle. "It only can be seen at night and not many people go wandering the streets at night especially in the outskirts." Devon said to a zoning out Alex. "Wow that's a huge castle." Alex made an amazing observation to something that didn't need it. "Alex I have to give you something," Devon handed him what looked like a folded up old long jacket.

"What's this for?" Alex took the jacket. "It was your father's favorite jacket and he told me before he died that he wanted you to have it." Alex unfolded it and put it on. "Fits nice, thanks Devon." The group landed safely with no problems.  
"Oh by the way Alex this is Lenny he is the second in command to the reinforcements, he's gonna wait out here and send them in if we need it." Alex shook Lenny's hand. "I would be very careful with Traul and keep an eye on it so you don't lose it." Lenny said getting into the helicopter with the rest of them. The main four headed into the castle. Alex looked around at all the demons wandering around. Amy held onto Alex. "You said this wasn't your first negotiation." Alex put his arm around her to keep her close. "It's not but it's my first negotiation in here."

"Hey why aren't they attacking us or anything?"

"Well of they were to we could destroy the place and everyone in it." Devon explained the basics of a treaty between the two. "Oh ok that makes sense but we would die to," Alex replied. "Small price to pay to destroy them but we just want to negotiate not kill them." Alex didn't know what to say after that so they all kept walking up to the Great Hall.

"Were here, let us it." Devon pounded on the giant door. A group of demons opened them. "Hello again Devon and Charlie; wait who are the new ones?" Brinkin said. "This is our negotiator Amy and this is Alex Jonathan's son." Devon folded his arms and smiled. "Ah so you were chosen by Traul like your father I just hope you're more of a challenge." Brinkin and Linkin laughed heartily. Alex tried to run forward but was stopped by Devon. "Don't be stupid Alex you couldn't win." Devon said. Alex took a deep breath and stepped back. "So what do we do Alex?" Devon asked him since he was leading. "I don't know," Alex told him. Devon sighed. "Ok I'm leading. Amy you're up."

She walked up to the middle of the room. "Ok we are willing to negotiate the release some of your members from the Hell Gate if you give us back the Upper East Side." Amy stood there and looked into the beady black eyes of Brinkin who stroked his chin. "How many demons will we be given?" Brinkin asked. "Twelve if you retract your demons from the Upper East Side immediately." Brinkin continued to stroke his chin. "Twenty and I pull them out in a snap," Brinkin bargained. "Fifteen is as high as I go." Amy said. "Twenty or no deal." Amy looked back at the other three and Devon shook his head.

"Fine twenty and pull them out right now." Amy demanded. "Good and he snapped and all of them appeared in the Great Hall. "What the hell?" Alex looked around. "Leave my demons." Brinkin said. "Now your end of the deal." Brinkin said. So Amy shook her head. She put her hands together and started muttering some words he had never heard before. "Vortega yultayma gloki ard tunirt," Amy looked back up and made a backwards circling motion with her hands and a huge gust of air knocked all of them back a bit. A large black portal that Alex swore he saw before appeared.

Then Alex thought about his first time in the simulator that's what he summoned. "Isn't that what I summoned in the simulator?" Alex asked. "Yep it is." Charlie said. "Do you know what that is?" Devon asked Alex. "Um, the Hell Gate?" Alex said but soon came to the realization. "Holy shit I summoned one of them?" Alex covered his mouth because he was flabbergasted at the thought that he could do that.

"Only you opened yours a different way." Devon told him. Finally the Hell Gate was closed and the twenty demons were all near Brinkin and Linkin. "There and if we find any in the Upper East Side we'll be back with an army." Amy said walking back to her friends. "Was that a threat?" Linkin asked his brother. "What a dumb shit," Alex whispered to Charlie and Devon. "Yes he is. His brains are in his muscles." The three snickered. "Where do you think you're going?" Brinkin asked them. "If you leave you'll miss the show." Brinkin had the biggest smile Alex had ever seen on his face.

Alex then stepped forward. "What show?" Alex asked him. "Oh you know boy!" Brinkin pointed his blade towards them. "Kill them!"

All the twenty demons in the room went for them. Alex ran while unsheathing his blade and slashing a couple that got in his way. "Brinkin!" Alex ran up the throne's steppes but Linkin threw himself at Alex knocking him into the wall. "Ugh!" Linkin fell back to the floor but Alex was in the wall. When Alex was able to gain his stability back he jumped outta the wall and thrust his blade towards Linkin on the floor.

"Eat this you bastard!" But Linkin got outta the way.

The other three (well Charlie and Devon anyway) fought the remaining demons because a negotiator gets really weak after the opening of the Hell Gate. At one point three got onto Charlie making him fall to the ground but Devon punched a hole into each of their backs. "Thanks Devon." Charlie took his hand to pull him up. While he was helping up one more ran at them, the two regained their composure and uppercut the demon at the same time (knocking him up to the ceiling destroying him).

Alex had found out a system to block Linkin's attacks; three parries and a dodge seemed to work wonders. "Is that all you got?" Alex parried one more time before slashing Linkin across the face. "Ow! That not nice!" Linkin came running but Alex roundhouse kicked him knocking him to the ground; Alex held him at sword point. "Call off your demons Brinkin or I'll kill your brother!" Alex demanded. "Enough!" All the demons quit attacking the other three. "Now let my brother go!" Alex was about to let him up but Linkin obviously didn't hear him because he tried to stab Alex but Alex caught the sword and stabbed Linkin in the neck. "Linkin! No!" Alex removed the sword and ran back to his friends. "You motherfucker!" Alex was only half way to them when Brinkin launched these spike like things right passed Alex. The spikes went through the arms right leg and torso of Charlie; Alex ran to him, Devon and Amy were talking to him telling him to hold on. Alex finally got there. "Charlie I'm so sorry!" Alex was crying and so were others. "It's alright Alex I know there was nothing you could do." Charlie said weakly.

"Damn it I missed." Brinkin said. "Guess I'll have to try and shoot again." Alex held his eyes closed and then upon opening them again they were blood red and he was glowing so was Traul. Alex turned around and pointed his blade at Brinkin. "You really don't wanna do that." Alex said calmly. "Oh yes I do." This time he only launched three; Alex sheathed his blade. He punched the one closest to him shattering it he then grabbed the last two.  
"Now you will feel my wrath!" He tossed the two back at him but Brinkin and Linkin disappeared and it broke a post towards the back that held the roof together. Alex changed back. "We have to get outta here." He looked back at Charlie he could tell he was gone. "Fuck you Brinkin!" Alex yelled and the three ran away to get back to the helicopter. The trio killed only a couple demons because they had to leave and tell the captain. Finally reaching outside they ran to the helicopter only to find that all the reinforcement members were dead. "What the fuck?" Devon kneeled down next to Lenny to see how he died. "Someone shot all of these people." Alex un-holstered both of his guns just to be sure that whoever did this didn't do it to them.

"Whoever killed these people if you're still here come out." Alex heard a branch snap near the front of the copter and aimed over there only to lower them at the sight of who killed them. The other two gasped at who it was.

**6: Tricked & Betrayed**

Outta the darkness emerged Captain Brumman carrying a loaded rifle and had it aimed at Alex. "Captain?" Amy asked. "Yes it is, Amy and hello Alex and Devon." Alex re-raised his guns. "What the hell are you doing Captain?" Alex asked. "Something that shoulda been done 80 years ago, destroying Shadow Dey." The trio looked at him awkwardly. "Do you know the real reason Shadow Dey was created?" Brumman asked them.

"It isn't to combat demons?" Alex said. "Well yes but were not the hero's of this story." Captain Brumman walked closer to them. "Were the villains?" Alex thought aloud. "Yes we are; we killed Harbinger not Linkin and Brinkin."

"What?" Amy gasped. Devon stood up. "You're lying." Devon said looking very sternly at Brumman. "Oh no, I am not; we killed to him so we could take control of the Hell Gate." Captain Brumman looked like he was about ready to shoot them. Devon walked in front of his view. "Put your gun down." Devon took a hold of the gun.

"Let go Devon." Brumman demanded. Devon pulled out a gun and held it to his head. "No drop the gun or else," Devon commanded. Brumman sighed. "Fine, you guys win; continue to kill the ones that are trying to help." Brumman let go of the gun and Devon handed it back to Amy. "How could you kill all your friends in cold blood?" Devon pushed the gun further into his temple and cocked the gun. "Because all villains deserve to die and I was the only one who knew and could do it." Devon smiled and took the gun of his head. "You are so damn stupid; were you persuaded by Brinkin?" Devon asked. "He didn't need to."

"Answer the question!" Devon screamed and pistol whipped him. "You think you beating me will get me to tell you." Devon took the gun and pointed it at his knee and shot. "Oh God that hurt!" Brumman yelled as he fell to the ground. "You wanna tell me now?" Devon kneeled down. Alex holstered his guns because Devon obviously had this under control. "Bite me!" Brumman said and spit in his face. "I won't but this bullet will." Then Devon shot his other knee then stuck the gun in the wound. "Ah!"

"That feel good?" Devon laughed. Brumman continued to scream. "Now you wanna answer my question?" Devon asked. "Fine he did tell me; when I first started I got captured and I promised him to kill all of them for the truth so I did." Devon removed the gun from the wound. "See was that so hard?" Devon wiped off the gun and holstered it in the back of his pants. "Are you gonna help me?"

"Oh yea, you cooperated." Devon took the rifle from Amy. "Wait what are you doing?" Brumman stuck his hand in front of his head. "You sold us out you son of a bitch!" He pointed it at him. "I'm sorry Brinkin screwed with my head!" Brumman pleaded for forgiveness. "Did any of the people who you killed beg for forgiveness?" Devon asked. "I don't know."

"Liar!" Devon yelled. "No please God don't I don't remember!" Brumman continued to plead. "Oh my God you are the biggest baby!" Devon continued to yell at Brumman. "I'm so sorry if I could take it back I would.

"No you wouldn't!" Devon was tired of playing games with him. "Yes I would I swear I would!" Brumman was bawling. "Now tell me the truth did they beg?" Brumman took a break from bawling to reply. "Yes! They pleaded and begged and cried and I still killed them I'm so sorry."

"You're the most pathetic human being I've ever met," Devon remarked. "I know!" And then a bang rang in the air just like the night Alex met Devon. Alex held Amy in his arms and kept her from watching. "Now you know," Devon said throwing the gun down.

"Come on guys let's get outta here." Alex opened his eyes because he had his closed to and saw Brumman's head splattered everywhere. "Oh my God," Alex whispered. Amy tried to look. "No Amy you don't wanna see that, come on." The other two got on the helicopter. "You do know how to fly this right?" Alex wondered. "Yea I do," Devon said.

The three took off and flew back to headquarters. Then someone stared to talk on the CB. "Brumman did you take care of the pests?" All of them knew at once who it was. "I'm sorry Brumman isn't here at the moment can I take a message?" Devon asked and Brinkin laughed. "Ah looks like Brumman wasn't able to finish the job so what did you do with him?" Brinkin pondered. "I shot him in the head." Devon waited for Brinkin to reply.

"I shoulda recruited you." Brinkin laughed again. "You can't manipulate me." Devon replied. "You're probably right."

"I know I'm right and I'm coming after you; so did Linkin survive?" Devon asked. "Yea it takes more than a stab in the neck to kill my brother and by the way my members are on their way to destroy the Upper East Side." Brinkin laughed more maniacally than Devon had ever heard him before. "Then we may have to do something about that." Devon ripped the CB radio out and threw it outta the copter. "What are we gonna do?" Alex asked. "This ship has a Gatling gun attached to the left side; I need you to use it on the demons." Alex nodded his head and mounted the gun.

As soon as they got to the Upper East Side they didn't see any demons so they went lower to look around. When they still didn't find any demons they landed. "I think we got tricked." Devon said.

"If we did I'm gonna be really pissed." Alex added getting off the gun. Amy got outta the helicopter and looked around. Alex looked over at her she was pale as can be and looked really sick. "Amy are you ok?" Alex walked over and put his arm around her shoulder. She shook her head. "Is it because of Brumman?" Alex asked.

"Charlie and Brumman two of my friends were killed tonight this was a horrible night." Amy started breathing heavily. "I know but at least the three of us are still alive even if we did lose Charlie." Now Alex looked down and felt sick. "It's all my fault Charlie is dead!" Alex yelled and tears started to fall down his cheek not a lot just a little. "No it's not Alex." Devon said and walked up to him he grabbed him by the collar and put his face in Alex's. "It's Brinkin's fault because he tried to kill you and missed." Devon said as calm as possible. Alex shook his head in agreement. "Good so let's get outta here because it looks like there are no demons here." But as soon as he said that they were surrounded. Alex drew Traul and Devon pulled out the gun he threatened Brumman with. "This is bullshit I can't believe this!" Alex rushed forward stabbing the first one he could get to but then thought of something. He sheathed Traul and un-holstered his guns and ran and jumped off of one and unleashed a fury of bullets till he was out. "Yea bitches taste my fury!"

Devon carefully aimed and shot each one of his twelve bullets into twelve demons heads. "Ok now were outta bullets what are we gonna do now?" Devon asked. Then the two heard a long firing of bullets and saw Amy took the Gatling gun.

"Holy shit duck!" Alex said pulling Devon to the ground to avoid the barrage of bullets Amy was firing. "Yea go Amy!" The two cheered as demons kept trying to jump on them but got blown away. "Turn it the other way Amy!" So she did and Alex drew Traul. Then Alex just started slaying demons left and right. "God am I good or what?" Devon was beating the shit outta them with his hands. The two fighting the right weren't killing as many as Amy was on the left. But Amy eventually ran outta bullets but now all of them were on the right. "I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Alex bragged. Devon smiled as he kicked a demons head in.

Before too long the remaining demons ran away. "Many are all demons such courage less assholes?" Alex asked. "Pretty much," Devon answered. "Don't be too sure." A voice from behind said. The two turned around and Brinkin had a hand over Amy's mouth and one of those spikes coming outta his wrist pointed at her head. "Amy!" Alex yelled. "Yes it's your precious little negotiator." He licked her left cheek.

"Let her go you motherfucker!" Alex yelled. "No! I don't think I will if it pisses you off that much!" Brinkin said and laughed. Alex started to move forward. "Uh-uh stay where you are or this little bitch gets her brain on that wall over there." Brinkin cackled. Brinkin pushed the spike a little into her head but not enough to make her bleed.

"You almost killed my brother; I should kill this little bitch!" Brinkin yelled. "You killed my father and one of my friends! I shoulda killed your brother!" Alex screamed. "That's what they told you but if you wanna know the truth I can tell you it." Brinkin said.

"I don't fuckin' believe you!" Alex yelled at Brinkin. "Then your father will never be able to rest easy because his son won't have known what happened." Alex clenched his fists.

"If you wanna save your little beauty kill Devon!" Brinkin said. "What!" Alex said. "Your buddy was the one who killed him." Alex's eyes were as wide as they had ever been. Alex looked at Devon. "Is that why you didn't like to talk about him?" Alex asked. "Don't listen to that shithead!" Devon yelled and pointed at Brinkin.

Alex was breathing hard. Alex grabbed him by the collar. "Then why don't you tell me why you don't like talking about him?" Alex was talking through clenched teeth. "Alright I did it! I killed your father but only because he became a demon like them." Alex let go of his shirt and punched him across the face. "You bastard Devon!" He started pounding on him. Then he pulled out his .44 Magnum and put one bullet in and cocked the gun.

"Yes kill Devon the man who killed your father!" And without any thought and no pause he turned his gun to Brinkin and pulled the trigger shooting him in the chest. Amy ran over to Alex. "You'll regret this Alex! I swear to you." Then he disappeared again. "Bring it Brinkin I'm not afraid of you!"

Alex holstered his gun. "Thank you Alex!" Amy kissed him several times and hugged him holding him as close as possible. "I had to do something I made a promise." Alex said. Then the two looked over at Devon who was getting off the ground. "Let me help you." Alex helped him up but soon got pushed away. "Hey man I'm sorry about beating the hell outta you but I had to make it look convincing." Alex explained. "I know but Brinkin brought back some painful memories," Devon said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"What're you talking about?" Alex asked. "Your father…almost killed me," Devon said. "What?" Alex asked. "Jonathan fell victim of Brinkin's trickery and beat me and almost killed me but I was able to snap him outta it." Devon turned towards them. "I don't believe this so did you really kill my father?" Alex looked a little lost. "I did I'm so sorry but he had lost it and went crazy."

"Oh my God…" Alex couldn't find any words to say at this very moment. Alex walked away. "Alex where are you going?" Amy asked. "Why didn't you tell me Devon?" Amy asked him. "I didn't think that anyone would ever find out so I didn't find a need for it." Devon replied. "Jesus Devon you're an idiot." Amy said and walked after Alex. After like a minute he went after both of them. "Amy wait up, I'm sorry I didn't want to do it but he woulda killed us all if he joined Brinkin and Linkin." Devon ran up to her.

"Even so you coulda told someone, like me." Amy said. "Well you both know now," Devon remarked. "Yea 19 years after the fact," Amy retorted. "I truly am sorry but I did tell people." Devon rubbed his head. "Oh yea who did you tell?" Amy looked and Devon sighed and told her the names. "Brumman, Charlie and Anne." Devon said. "My mother knew?" Amy seemed a little shocked.

"Yea she did because I trusted her along with the others." Devon revealed. "You are aware all of them are dead?" Amy made note. Devon thought about it. "Maybe Brinkin didn't try to kill Alex tonight maybe he did try to kill Charlie?" Devon thought. Then Amy joined in on the thinking. "Did they ever find a reason for the fire that killed your parents?" Devon asked. "No they thought it was because of a candle but I never bought that." Amy said.

"Maybe he's trying to kill all the people who knew." Devon pondered on that. "But why?" Amy started calling out Alex's name. "I don't know but all the people killed tonight except for the recruits knew about me killing Jonathan."

"Maybe they wanna kill all the people who know because he isn't dead." Devon said. "But how can that be?" Amy asked. "I don't know but it's not like we kept the body; this could be why they want to get the last blade, to open the Hell Gate and retrieve Jonathan's tortured soul and make him help Brinkin and Linkin to destroy Shadow Dey along with the world." Devon stopped when he saw Alex. "There he is." The two ran for him. "Alex are you ok?" Amy asked.

"Yea beside my friend killed my father." Alex said in monotone. "Alex I wish I could take it back." Devon said. "I bet you could." Alex said still in monotone. "We wouldn't be in the middle of this war if I hadn't killed him because your father woulda grown stronger and killed us all." Devon explained how bad his father was. "I understand Devon you did it for us all but I still wish I coulda known my father."

"Well if Brinkin gets a hold of Traul were all gonna meet your father again real soon." Devon replied. "What?" Alex asked. "Brinkin is killing off all the people who knew your father was killed by Devon so that the walk into a trap and he can kill all of Shadow Dey." Amy summarized their long talk.

"That's unbelievable how would that even work?" Alex asked. "Well if everyone thought that Linkin didn't kill him than everyone would know that there was someone who was turning our people into demons from the inside of the society and then he wouldn't be able to control them because they would take precaution from his tricks." Devon explained Brinkin's plan. "Damn he's smart!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yea we gotta do something." Devon said. "But what?" Amy asked "Well first we gotta go back to headquarters."

**7: The plan **

Back at headquarters the crew told everyone what had happened. "Damn what the hell are we gonna do?" Burt asked. "That's the next part is to figure out our plan to stop this because now Brinkin has us three who know but he doesn't know you guys know so we got him by the short hairs." Alex said. "But if he gets Traul or Amy then he can get my father's soul and we'd all be fucked then." Devon added.

"If you guys need us we'll be in the meeting room thinking of something."Alex informed them. The three headed there. "Ok I'm at a loss at what to do." Devon said. "I'm with you on that." Alex agreed. "I got something," Amy said outta the blue. "What is it Amy?" Alex asked. "Well we could pretend to be one of Brinkin's followers that are inside Shadow Dey; it would be a setup." Amy proposed. "But wouldn't he know who was one of his followers?" Alex said.

"Not necessarily if one of his original followers like Brumman were to trick one he wouldn't know that one but that person can't be any of us three." Devon explained Amy's plan to Alex. "Oh I see but if it isn't one of us three who will it be." The three thought and all came to one conclusion: Jason the new guy. All three then had to go find him so they started asking around. Finally after twenty long minutes they tracked him down in the computer room.

"Jason where are you kid?" Devon asked. "I'm here sir." Jason said right next to Devon. "Oh good." Alex slapped Devon. "I didn't know what he looked like." Devon whispered to Alex. Alex and Amy sighed. "Real nice job Devon," Alex remarked. After a real quick pause he said, "Shut up." Devon shook Jason's hand. "Hi what can I do for you sir?" Devon smiled. "I need you to come with us on a negotiation."

"Uh ok sir but do you really want me to do it?" Jason asked he also thought it in his head. "Yes I do you are the perfect candidate." Devon replied. "Ok what do I have to do in the negotiation?" Jason wondered. Alex rubbed his hands together. "We need you to pretend to give me over to them like you were possessed by Brinkin." Alex told him plan A. "Oh I don't know." Jason was a little scared. "You don't really have a choice," Alex said. Devon started biting on his nails.

"But that's not fair," Jason replied. "No it's not but we need to take them down one at a time," Devon just had to say. "Well how is this plan supposed to work?" Jason asked with a tone. "Here's how I see it: Linkin takes me while Brinkin fulfills his end of the deal and I kill Linkin and get the second blade and stop my father from coming back." Alex waited for a response. Jason licked the back of his front teeth. "That plan is never gonna work," Jason replied but he sounded like a dick if there ever was one. "Yes it will," Amy said. But of course she's gonna say it'll work she came up with it.

They couldn't persuade him so they threatened him. "If you don't do this, we may have to tell people you really are possessed by Brinkin and see what they have to say about it." Jason had a shocked look on his face he shoulda known if someone can't be persuaded then they use threats. "Ok fine I'll do it." Jason sighed. "Good come on let's get ready," Devon said leading him back to the meeting room to explain negotiation procedure. "I really wish I didn't have to threaten you but if you fuck us in negotiation we will be forced to take you down." Devon shrugged his shoulders as if to say sorry but true.

"Shit that's a little extreme don't you think?" Jason panicked. "No not for who were dealing with," Alex chimed in. "Ok to make you look like you were possessed by Brinkin," Devon said ecstatic. Alex and Amy looked at him a little scared. "Well how are we supposed to do that?" Jason asked. Devon chuckled and licked his bottom lip from side to side in a fast motion. "I don't like the look of that…"

Devon started putting make up on him: eye shadow and a little face powder to make him look paler.

"Magnificent job if I do say so myself," Devon let out a hearty laugh to stroke his ego. Alex sighed and placed his face in his hands. "This is why you shouldn't drink the bong water Devon," Alex said sarcastically. "Shut up Alex; don't make me do you too." Devon gave Jason a mirror to check himself out. "I look like my mother!" Jason exclaimed.

"No need to worry this will go off without a hitch, I promise." Devon turned to the other two. "So what do you think?" Devon wanted their honest opinion. "I think he looks like his mother," Alex joked. "I will…kill you Alex." Devon smiled a devious smile. "Gotcha Devon." Alex gave thumbs up. Amy laughed and told him, "Not too bad Devon are you going into like a beauty school?" Amy asked.

"Hardy har har." Devon jested. "Now we need to get in contact with Brinkin and Linkin," Devon planned their next move. "How do you expect to do that?" Jason asked parting his hair to the left side. "What the hell are you doing?" Alex wondered. "Uh, nothing," Jason spoke nervously and put the mirror down. "They have webcam in there castle so we can get in touch," Devon explained. "Ok if that works but you're not gonna make the call are you?"

Devon shook his head. "You are," Devon pointed at him. "Why not Amy?" Jason wanted to know. "Because he knows that Alex loved her and she would never turn him in." Jason let out the world's longest sigh. "Again sorry this has to be done for the safety of the planet." Devon looked down at his feet. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "I just wish this fuckin' war would end and we can all go back to peaceful lives ya know?" Devon let his feelings be known. "Yea of course we know come on this is not a life I would wish on anyone," Amy replied.

"Yea it does suck but we made all these friends and I wouldn't give that up for anything the whole Brinkin killing everyone I could do without." Alex pointed out. "Good point but back to the issue at hand to get a hold of Brinkin let's go."

They called up the brothers and Alex, Amy and Devon hid in a corner and no one else was in the room. "Hello Shadow Dey member what can I do you shit's for?" Brinkin appeared on the screen with a smile as always. "Hello Brinkin I have something you want but it'll cost ya." Jason stood tall and held a steady voice. "Oh ya what is it?" Brinkin was had a little displeasure in his eyes because he didn't like being talked to like that.

"I will give you Alex and Traul if you give back all of New York," Jason lied. "Hmm you want a lot from me for such a hefty price; anything else could you give me?" Brinkin was interested now. "Like what, pray tell, else would you like?" Jason pondered on all the things he could ask for and didn't like any of them. "I want Devon and the little negotiator bitch!" Brinkin demanded.

"…No I will only give you Alex and Traul and if you don't want those two then go fuck yourself!" Jason yelled and flipped Brinkin off. Jason turned off the cam. "What the fuck man!" Alex screamed. "Don't worry I know guys like him he will give in to our demands."Jason said. Alex sighed, crossed his arm and shook his head. "As long as you know what you're doing; I won't stop you." Alex stepped back into the corner. After only a couple minutes Brinkin called back. "No one talks to me like that! I like you kid what's your name?" Brinkin asked. "Its Jason sire," Jason introduced himself and bowed. "Very nice Jason and I'll take you upon your offer because I like you so where do you wanna meet?" Jason thought about it. "Brooklyn Bridge tomorrow night," Jason told him.

"Very well tomorrow night Jason." Brinkin nodded and turned off the cam.

Jason let out a very long breath.

"Damn Jason good job!" Alex exclaimed at his marvelous performance. All three started clapping and patting him on the back. "Thanks God I feel like I'm gonna shit my pants," Jason joked at his nervous stomach. All of a sudden Jason ran out to the bathroom because he was gonna get sick. "Ugh that's nasty," Alex said observantly. "Gee ya think Alex?" Alex threw Devon a nasty look to show he was pissed.

"So now we just gotta wait till tomorrow and you're absolutely 100 percent sure this will work?" Devon asked Amy. "Well 94 percent sure," Amy replied. "That's good enough for me."

**8: Linkin's death **

The four plus the other recruits and Burt shuttled into their stealth jet and took off for the Brooklyn Bridge. "Wouldn't there be people on the Brooklyn Bridge since it's not secluded?" Alex asked. "People more or less disappear when the demons are out except for us because we have some sorta protective spell over us or something like that." Devon went and hid off to the side (as did everyone else) so that Jason could take Alex alone to Brinkin and Linkin. "Ok Brinkin I've got your prize right here," Jason yelled from the front part of the bridge to where they were about in the middle.

"Good now I'll be able to kill both of the Brannigan's!" Brinkin started cackling and Linkin joined in but his was more of like a deep inhaling of a chicken. "Yes you can sire!" Jason edged closer and closer to Brinkin and Linkin. Alex took a deep breath when they were like seven yards away.

"Here you go," Jason said to Brinkin and dropped Alex on to the ground. "He is alive correct?" Brinkin looked a little pissed. Jason nodded his head. "I wouldn't kill him before getting him to you," Jason told him. "Linkin take him back to the car; I'll be there soon," Brinkin commanded him. "Yea Brinkin I cans do that." Linkin picked up Alex's body and headed towards the other end of the bridge.

"Now your end of the deal," Jason said. "Yes you want New York back I suppose I can go terrorize some other state." Brinkin smiled his dark, dirty smile and laughed. Brinkin snapped his finger and you could see all these dark lightning like bolts shoot up and towards Manhattan. "Wow that was amazing." Jason applauded his immense power. "Thank you nice doing business with you," Brinkin replied. Brinkin shook his hand and Jason looked like he was being shocked. "Never talk to me like that again!" After Brinkin yelled this Jason erupted in to a pool of blood; everyone watched this and where blown away. "Oh no, fuckin' way!" Devon yelled and ran out shooting at Brinkin and everyone else followed.

Linkin had turned around to see his brother being fired at when Alex broke free of his grip. "It's you and I now Linkin, your brother can't help you!" Alex unsheathed Traul and Linkin drew Drake. "Ok you die now annoying man!" Linkin yelled. The two ran at each other blades clashing were all you could hear over there. Linkin kept smashing Alex but he was able to block from above until he rolled outta the way and Drake got stuck in the ground. But that didn't stop Linkin he just went charging at him.

At the other end Brinkin was calling up demons to block him but they disappeared as soon as they were called. So he started shooting his spikes and he was able to kill a couple of recruits. "Damn you shitheads! I'll kill ya all of ya!" Brinkin went berserk over this. Brinkin was firing like crazy hitting practically everyone but some people were smart enough to hit the deck.

Alex was getting tossed around by Linkin like he was a crazed giant ape. "Grah!" He would randomly yell and pick Alex up before he could get up. "Shit! I gotta do something!" Alex was luckily enough able to land near Drake. Alex tried to pull it outta the ground but it was stuck pretty well, so Alex came up with a plan. He would wait for Linkin to come running at him and he'd roll outta the way and he'd knock the blade outta the ground. Linkin started at him and right before impact he rolled knocking the blade partially in the air. Alex ran and jumped for it but so did Linkin; Alex kicked him back but he grabbed Alex's leg but he was able to catch it with his left and pushing it together with Traul a huge bright light came from the blade. Alex looked at it for the most part it looked the same but now the side looked like a scythe. Linkin stood blinded with his arm up; Alex swung down and cut his right arm off. "Ow!" Linkin bellowed. Then with a diagonal upward slash Linkin fell to his knees.

Brinkin stopped everything and so did the Shadow Dey members to look at Brinkin. "Linkin! No!" Brinkin yelled and stuck his hand out for him but Linkin was no more. Demon brothers are actually kind of connected at the hip so if one dies the others feel the pain but don't die they actually get stronger they get the brothers powers and strength. "Fuck you Shadow Dey I hope you know this…means…war!" Brinkin bellowed and flew off like his minions.

Alex still on the other side wiped the blood from his mouth and tore off his jacket because it was ruined. "I'm gonna be sore in the morning," He joked walking towards everyone. He held the new Traul at his side because he would need a new sheath. They all were looking at the new Traul. "Hey guys…" Alex didn't get to finish because he looked at all the dead bodies and the blood and just vomited. "Fuck this is what happened when you battled Brinkin alone?" Alex was astonished he had never seen anything like that before not in any video game or movie. "I hope you know if 20 men can't take down one guy how the hell am I supposed to do it?" Alex asked them but was looking at Devon. "Because you're stronger than all of us." Devon smiled, stepped forward and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks that helped a lot you unhelpful asshole," Alex said sarcastically. "But shit look were down by more than half we got you and Burt plus like five recruits left from fighting him that's seven people by the way where's Jason?" Devon looked back at the large puddle of blood. "You see that very large puddle of blood?" Alex saw it right away. "Yea so?" Alex shrugged his shoulders. "That was at one point Jason," Devon replied. "Oh my God…" Alex through up because that was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. "Dude, not on my new shoes!" Devon yelled. The remaining members got back on the plane and headed to headquarters

"We want you all to know 13 members died today so we were lucky to have made it out alive; also Linkin has been killed." Everyone shouted and started dancing around. "We need to have a party!" One member shouted. "What do you say Captain?" Alex looked at Devon who smiled at the name. "Yea let's party!"

**9: A Helluva Party **

So Shadow Dey commenced with the party that the new Captain Devon allowed. Three recruits went out and picked up all the stuff to have a good party: beer, punch, streamers, snacks, and games.

After a long night of setting up and preparations the group threw the party the next night. "Oh my God this party will be fun!" Amy talked excitedly with Alex. "If it weren't for you this wouldn't have happened." She hugged him. "It wasn't that big of a deal beating Brinkin is what's gonna be a bitch to do because he has the strength of all three brothers now." Alex scratched his nose and thought.

"Don't worry we'll all be there to help you!" Amy jumped up and down to help bring up Alex's morale. "Thanks Amy," Alex said and kissed her but that soon turned into a passionate, romantic, and long kiss. "Wow that was the best kiss ever," Alex said as the two put their heads together. "I so agree Alex," Amy whispered. "Look out, coming through!" Burt yelled at Alex and Amy. "Watch it Burt or I'll come over there and kick your ass," Alex threatened Burt. "I'm so scared." Burt retorted.

Alex scoffed at him. "Hey Alex here is your new sheath," Frank Burt's new assistant said. "Thanks Frank, give my praise to Burt." Alex immediately put Traul in the new sheath and placed it in his room, then came back to the party.

A band was now on the stage. "Are you ready to party?" The lead singer said. "Yea!" Everyone in the room screamed their response. "Good then let's get down to it!" He started out on a pretty hard rock song.

After the first song and a lotta nerdy jump dancing, Alex went to grab a cold one. "Amy you want anything?" Alex shouted over the music. "What?" Amy shouted back. "Do you want anything to drink?" He tried to shout louder which he couldn't. "Oh yea thanks Alex could you get me some punch?" Instead of yelling a response which she probably wouldn't have heard he just nodded. So he went to grab some punch and think but unable to thanks to the blaring music in the background.

He pushed his way through to get the drink to Amy. "Here you go," Alex said. "While you were gone I asked if we could have a slow song." Amy smiled and took the drinks to put them on the closest table to them. "Ok I wanna dedicate this next song to the perfect couple: Alex and Amy here's one for you," The lead singer announced. And the two started to dance to the smooth slow song. "Isn't this nice Alex it's like were the only two in the world," Amy said. "Yea I wish it were that way," Alex replied. "I know it would be nice huh." Amy placed her head on Alex's shoulder.

Some started to dance like that while others just watched. "When you're with me I'll never be scared and never be defeated." Amy whispered into Alex's right ear. "I feel the same," Alex replied to her extremely sweet sentiment. "I know that was kinda cliché but it's the truth." Alex kinda laughed and held her closer.

After the slow song the two grabbed their drinks and found seats and sat to talk.

The crew enjoyed their party but it eventually came to an end. "Well that was fun don't ya think?" Devon asked all of them when he walked on to the stage. "Hell yes it was!" Half of the people in the room yelled that; the other half couldn't due to the fact they were drinking. "Well now we gotta clean up because we can't let our guard down because who knows when Brinkin could attack." Devon clapped and told everyone to get back to work.

About half way through the cleaning a knock came at the door, so one of the recruits took care of it. "Yea what do you want?" And the recruit gasped and was blown away from the door and the door and half the wall was blown up. "Hello Shadow Dey it's good to finally see where you operate," Brinkin walked in through the big hole in the wall looking ten times stronger. "Oh shit!" Alex yelled under his breath. He tried to run to his room to get Traul but Brinkin saw him. "Alex! Where are you going?" Brinkin walked in further and was attacked by recruits but that didn't do anything he just knocked them away. "I'm not going anywhere but what are you doing out right now its light?" Alex asked. "Since you killed Linkin my strength went through the roof and I gave that to my little minions it turned us into day walkers you know but we can be out during night making us unstoppable." Brinkin explained the concept.

"Ah well that sucks." Alex ran up and jump kicked him (which did nothing to harm him). "Oh fuck that hurt!" He yelled when he got back to the ground. "Good." Brinkin knocked him away like a ragdoll. "Get him!" Devon yelled and everyone went after him but most resulted in being put into a wall. "What do you want Brinkin?" Devon asked. "Her!" Brinkin grabbed Amy and Alex ran and grabbed Brinkin by the arm and smashed him into the ground.

"Well did I touch a nerve or two?" Brinkin got up. "Stay away from her it's me you want!" Alex stood in front of Amy. "Don't flatter yourself Alex not everything is about you." Brinkin noticed Alex was glowing again. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm me and you better leave or I swear I'll kill you right now!" Alex barked out. "Fine but you'll regret killing my brother." He flew through the roof breaking it killing 30 to 40 people. "Devon are you ok?" Alex asked trying to see him through the rubble and dust. "Yea search for anyone still alive," Devon commanded.

After an hour of searching they found ten alive plus another ten that were alive but injured. Alex ran into the street where a huge crowd had gathered to see what was going on. "Somebody call 9-1-1," Alex said. They all just looked at him. "Now!" Alex screamed and about three different people did. "What just happened?" One of the people in the crowd asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Alex said looking back at the building and Amy, Devon and Burt came out. "Did anybody at all call 9-1-1?" Devon asked.

"Tell us what happened." One shouted over another. "Ok I'll tell you," Alex said to them and sighed then told them the entire story all the way up till now.

"Wow that's an amazing story and really all you can believe when that giant guy came flying through your roof." One of them said. "Yea I know." Finally the police, ambulance, and fire fighters all got there to help the injured. "So does someone wanna tell me what happened here?" But instead of Alex, Amy, Devon, or Burt saying anything one member of the watchers told the officer what happened. "What? Are you joking?" The officer asked. "No were members of a secret society who battle demons at night but they now have the ability to come out during the day," Alex explained further.

"How are we supposed to believe this crazy shit?" The officer still looked unconvinced. "Because it's true and you gotta believe us or New York will be destroyed, were at war with the leader of the demons, Brinkin, and he will follow through so we have to beat him and save the city but we lost a lotta members so we really need everyone's help." Alex even got down on his knees and pleaded. "Get up kid, don't make a fool of yourself," Officer said. Alex looked at his name tag and it said Harley. "Please Officer Harley…" Alex started but was interrupted. "Sir we got a report of flying creatures attacking the Empire State Building," 2nd in command Officer Gate said. Harley looked back at the four of them. "Ok now you're gonna tell us how to kill these bastards." Harley opened the back door of the police car. "Burt go to the hospital the three of us can handle it," Devon ordered. "Yes sir." Burt got in the ambulance and headed to the hospital while the other three plus Harley and Gate headed to the Empire State Building.

The demons flew in and out of the building breaking anything they could and killing everyone they could. "Shit it's worse than I expected!" Harley exclaimed. "Give me that!" Harley took the megaphone from the negotiator. "Please stop what you are doing or we will open fire." Then Brinkin flew out. "Ha ha ha don't make me laugh little worms!" Brinkin inhaled and shot a fireball straight for the car with Alex, Amy, and Devon in it. "Quick get outta the car!" Harley yelled through the megaphone. All three hurriedly left the car and watched it blow up. "Goddamn it!" Harley yelled. "Open fire!" He yelled and the S.W.A.T. team and every cop started shooting.

"Wait let us deal with it," Alex said. "Sorry kid no can do I can't let three people go on a suicide mission with these things." Alex sighed and ran over to the building with Devon. "Just take care of Amy," Alex said. But Amy took one of the M-16 rifles and ran over there with Alex and Devon who were already inside. "Wait up!" Amy caught up with them. "Amy what are you doing here?" Devon asked. "I'm gonna help you because two people can't take on all those demons and I'm a good shot." Alex did agree with her on that. "If you're sure, you can come with us." Alex gave in because they didn't have time they had to get up to the top floor.

**10: A Letter from a friend **

The three got to the top floor (102nd floor). Amy had her gun aimed and looked everywhere and so did Alex and Devon. The wind blew through what was left of the curtains and blew the papers all over the place. "They tore the hell outta this place, I wonder why?" Alex wondered. "Why attack a small building if you want attention," Devon replied. "Good point but where did they go?" The three looked everywhere and could not find the demons.

"I doubt they got scared off not if there under Brinkin's control." Amy remarked. "That's for damn sure!" Alex and Devon said almost simultaneously. Then almost as if popping outta nowhere all the demons came flying in and the group opened fired. Alex turned over a desk to take cover. "Under here!" He yelled out to Amy and Devon (who went over as quickly as they could). They reloaded as fast as they got over there then opened fire again. Some hit other didn't but it was like a never ending barrage of demons. "I told you I'd make you pay, Alex!" Brinkin flew in. "Fuck you Brinkin fight me like a man!" Alex stood up and holstered his guns, jumped over the table and got up close and personal with Brinkin. "Oh Alex I can't wait to rip that smug fuckin' face off," Brinkin calmly retorted.

"I feel the same for you, Brinkin." Brinkin grabbed a hold of his face and squeezed. Alex quickly drew his gun and shot him in the gut. "How'd that feel?" Alex said as Brinkin fell backwards. Brinkin let out his signature chuckle while Alex watched him get back up with no wound. "What the fuck?"  
"You really can't kill me now," Brinkin drew his blade Spektor which was made to terrify anyone to the bone. Alex drew Traul and held it ready to fight Brinkin. "You ready?" Brinkin popped his knuckles and got into his battle position. "Get ready to face the wrath of the man who killed your brother!"

Alex ran and did a downward slash which didn't go through because Brinkin blocked it. "Get ready to face a real demon!" Brinkin bellowed. Brinkin just started pouring it on with slashes here and there and then would wait for Alex to regain his balance to unleash another wave of crazy attacks.

"Shit, I don't know if Alex can take it," Amy said to Devon looking over the table. Alex sent a thrust but Brinkin parried it and Alex almost fell over the edge of the building (Alex stood on his tip toes at the edge but got back inside the building). "You ok for another round?" Brinkin asked smirking. "Yea let's go." Alex ran forward again only to get blocked, parried, and dodged. But finally he was able to slash him although it was a cut to the left shoulder but that healed quickly.

"This is so unfair I can't win you cheating bastard!" Alex screamed and went crazy just throwing blows he knew would be unsuccessful but for some reason he did it anyway. "What are we gonna do?" Amy asked Devon who was reloading his gun. "The only thing I can think of to do." Amy looked at him scared.

"Soon your father will be able to join us soon and rule next to me as a minion of course," Brinkin circled around Alex who was catching his breath. "No he won't!" Alex rammed him into a wall. "You know why I left Shadow Dey's hideout and came here?" Brinkin posed the question. "No but I know you're gonna tell me." Alex held Traul up to his throat. "Because fighting you there would have been no fun with all those others here we can battle each other without any pests," Brinkin answered his own question. "Those pests were living people who for the most part had a great life ahead of them after Shadow Dey but ended up dying by a fuckin' roof falling on his head." Alex took Traul away from Brinkin's throat and held is left arm against his throat hoping to squeeze out the last breath.

"You can't choke me I don't have lungs." Brinkin pushed Alex away. "Come on how about another round before dying," Brinkin offered. "Yea sure, why not?" Alex bowed as if getting ready to dance. "Oh can I really have this dance, that is so thoughtful," Brinkin joked and bowed like Alex. Alex charged but this time with a plan. Brinkin attacked first Alex parried and when Brinkin was turned around Alex shot him in the back. When Brinkin was recovering from the gunshot Alex stabbed him in the chest. "Don't insult me kid." Alex pulled Traul out and stepped back.

"Can you be killed at all?" Alex asked. "Oh yea but I'm not going to tell you." Alex blew air out his nose to let Brinkin know he was pissed. "Is that supposed to frighten me?" Brinkin asked and he broke down laughing.

"What are you doing?" Amy wanted to know because Devon was acting all mysterious. "I'm sorry Amy but it has to be done if not by me then who else." Devon kissed Amy on the head. Devon stood up and started shooting Brinkin at first from the side but he turned and so he shot him in the chest; after losing all of his bullets Devon charged him pushing him out the building as the plummeted 102 stories Devon started punching Brinkin in the face. "There is no way you could survive this!" Devon yelled and Brinkin just smiled taking the blows.

"No!" Amy ran and looked over the edge as Devon fell to his death; Alex was still in shock up against the wall where he was when he was talking to Brinkin. "What the hell just happened?" Alex asked and Amy ran for the elevator. "Are you coming?" Alex looked up at her then as if struck by lightning he got back to the real world and headed for the elevator.

They tried to get to the bottom as quick as possible. Devon and Brinkin were actually still fighting in the air when the two got about half way down. "It's you who won't survive Devon," Brinkin said. "I know I didn't plan on living but if someone's killer is killed then that soul can rest easily at last!" Devon yelled. Brinkin realized Devon's plan and tried to start flying.

"You can't fly with this much weight if you survive your plan is done for his tortured soul can rest in peace." Brinkin let out this blood curdling scream and grabbed Devon. "Then you die alone!" Brinkin threw Devon off of him. "Goodbye Alex and Amy!" He screamed right before impact; the hit broke every bone in his body and transformed him into a form of goo.

As soon as the doors to the elevator opened those two shot outta there like bullets for the front door. Harley was out front with a bunch of others looking at Devon's destroyed body; then Alex and Amy walked through the door and Amy just broke down, fell to her knees and bawled. Alex closed his eyes several times trying to suppress the tears for the loss of his best friend. "Damn it…" Was all Alex got out before falling to the ground next to Amy and started fully crying. "Where the hell is Brinkin?" Alex stood up and demanded to know. "He flew off letting this guy fall to the ground," Harley recalled.

"What the hell was your plan you knew this would never work," Alex said to his dead glob of a friend. Alex pinched in between his eyes then let out a pretty long sigh. "Ok now will you help us defeat Brinkin and his army now that you know what he's capable of doing," Alex said through a breaking voice. "Yea come back to the station we'll talk to the captain and see what we can do." Harley replied to a breaking up Alex. "So the S.W.A.T. team and everyone else got the situation under control right?" Harley asked the captain of the 37th precinct.

"Yea we got and you got us behind you to destroy those demon bastards!" Captain Martin replied to Harley and agreed to Alex. "Thanks Captain." Alex stuck out his hand, the two shook then Harley, Alex, Amy, and Gate all got in the car. Upon entering the car Alex noticed a letter sitting back there addressed to Alex and Amy.

"I wonder what this is." Alex opened the letter and removed the letter; he began to read it out loud.

"Hey Alex and Amy if you're reading this it means that I'm dead but I had to die for the safety of the planet. If someone is killed that person remains a tortured soul in the Hell Gate up until the killer is killed so it was the only way to stop your father Alex I'm sorry to both of you that I won't be there to help you stop Brinkin but as I said earlier it truly was the only way to stop Brinkin from getting your father. I had just thought of that plan at the party I also wrote the letter there to I knew I was gonna end up dead soon anyway; I outsmarted Brinkin which is one good thing because it means you can to Alex so to both of you good luck and I'll see you in the afterlife.

Sincerely,

Devon Davis."

"That's the end of the letter." Alex rubbed his nose with hand. "So that was his plan?" Harley asked even though Alex had just read that. "Yea it's a really smart and stupid plan!" Alex screamed and started pounding his legs. "Alex calm down he did this for us just imagine what woulda happened if your father came back chances are Brinkin would send him after you first if you weren't dead already," Amy had to explain the point of Devon's sacrifice because Alex wasn't getting it.

Alex nodded. "What do you mean 'if your father came back'?" Gate asked. "My father was tricked by Brinkin and if someone is tricked by a demon they become one if that happens they will turn on everyone they once cherished." Alex rubbed his face and thought. "Brinkin has taken everything from me and I promise that his life will be the next I take from him!" Alex yelled.

"Good kid by the way were here; we've been here for like five minutes we just didn't wanna disturb you," Harley explained with a smile. "Good let's go talk to your captain." The four got outta the car and headed to the captains office. "Sir these are two kids who helped us at the Empire State Building and they need our help."Harley told Captain Hanson. "What? Are you bullshitting me?" Captain Hanson asked. "No joke at all sir they are with a secret society that fights demons and that's what attacked the Empire State Building today," Harley explained.

"If you've been fighting demons then how come common people haven't seen them?" Hanson wondered. "Because sir the demons just got the ability to come out during the day as well as night." Hanson looked at all four then started laughing. "Sir its true why would we joke about something this serious; I've seen them they have the ability to kill us all sir!" Harley raised his voice. "Calm down Harley!" Hanson yelled. "Sorry sir but we already got the 37th precinct helping we could get everyone to help us but you just gotta believe us." Harley took his hat off as a form of pleading.

"Fine I just gotta make some calls to friends in other precincts and we should have enough," Hanson gave in and agreed. "This is great but you are aware this is war; now that Devon's dead Brinkin's gonna work like crazy to get Traul and kill us all," Alex said.

"So be it." Harley replied.

**11: WAR! **

Hanson was able to get the 22nd and 16th precincts while Martin got 32nd, 29th and the 33rd precincts but the other captains called others and Alex and Amy had now more than half the city's precincts. Alex and Amy called a meeting with all the captains to explain what is gonna happen. Alex was able to set up a cam to talk with Brinkin. "Ok Brinkin you want a war you got it when and where?" Alex asked.

"Ah Alex, good to hear from you again, but why just one place?" Brinkin cackled. "Shut up Brinkin! One place to settle this once and for all!" Alex screamed at him. "Very well Alex Manhattan near my castle; that way you can be sure I don't run because I can only run back to my castle." Brinkin replied.

"Ok good; when?" Alex asked. "In 48 hours is when this will occur and if you don't show we will destroy all of Manhattan!" Brinkin yelled. "Oh you won't need to worry about that we'll be there you better be ready because we're not holding back." Brinkin nodded. Alex turned off the cam and got back to the meeting.

"As you all heard we will battle it out in Manhattan near his castle two days from now so we gotta get all the weapons and get them loaded onto our helicopters because this is war!" Alex yelled. "Now we can win this but you just gotta be ready, willing, and loaded; so are you with me?" All of the captains yelled in unison a battle cry.

"Good Captains go tell your troops when we ship out." Alex slumped in to the chair closest to him. "Damn I'm getting a sore throat from all this damned yelling," Alex told Amy. "Don't worry this will all be over in two days," Amy reassured him. "Yea I know but still that's not soon enough; I'm sick of fighting and losing friends to that sick, twisted fuck."Alex was about to yell it but couldn't. "I know Alex it's getting old and I want it to be over just as much as you but just know two days from now we'll be fighting the final battle for all those people who died."

Alex got up and went to sit next to Amy. "Thanks Amy what would I do without you?" Alex kissed her on the head and held her near. Amy lay down on Alex's chest; the two sat there quietly remembering all those friends who died.

"Alex I think you should come here and see this," said Gate running outta breath. Alex looked at Amy; so the two ran outside. "What the hell is it?" One person asked. "That's a countdown clock," Alex said. "Oh fuck!" Alex screamed. "Did you notice its past 48 hours? Its 53 hours; which means we have five hours during the battle to defeat him," Alex explained the countdown clock.

"What that's bullshit!" Harley screamed at the top of his lungs. "If we don't beat him in the first five hours of the battle he will blow this state sky high." Alex was flustered. Alex ran back inside to the cam.

"What the fuck Brinkin?" Alex demanded. "It's an insurance policy; if you don't beat me you all die," Brinkin smiled. "You son-of-a-bitch Brinkin!" Alex tore the cam off and smashed it on the ground. "I'm gonna kill him when I get there." Alex held his head but was like pushing on it, trying to make it blow up.

Amy and Harley came bursting in on him freaking out. "Alex what are you doing?" Amy ran over to him and held him. "I'm losing it Amy he doesn't play fair and I'm so angry!" Alex cried yet again. "I know but he's a demon they don't play fair," Amy said it not knowing how much it would help. "Yea I know but come on he knows we'll be there so why the threat?"

"Well if you hadn't torn the cam off and broke it we may be able to ask him." Amy laughed and when Alex hear her laugh he started to as well. "Come on guys we gotta pull it together we can't let him beat us from the inside." Harley finally spoke. "You're right but how can I stop it's so frustrating and it's pissing me off," Alex agreed yet didn't. "I know and I bet its worse for you two because you've been fighting him longer than anyone in this city but just keep your head up and don't let anything he says get to you," Harley offered up his words of wisdom. "Thanks Harley you're a good guy it's gonna be an honor fighting next to you."

For the rest of the day cops and S.W.A.T. teams searched for the bombs that would kill them all and it took them well into the next day to try and find them unsuccessful they reported to the group. "Well that's bullshit," Gate said. "Keep looking."

"You don't understand we did we looked everywhere there are no bombs and he's just fuckin' with us or he has some sort of magic that will blow us all up," S.W.A.T. leader Bradley said. "Well that is a possibility." Gate left to look for Harley.

"Hey Harley the teams were unable to find anything but Bradley suggested that Brinkin may use some sort of magic," Gate re-laid what he had just been told unto Harley. "That's a good possibility he's too smart to blow up the city with things that can be found."

Gate shrugged because he didn't really know. "Come on we gotta get the choppers loaded for tomorrow," Harley reminded Gate. "Right, because tomorrow we all go on a suicide mission to save the entire human race." Harley slapped Gate upside the head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Harley asked but it was more like a demand.

Gate walked away to help with the loading of the weapons which included: M-16's, grenades, a couple of rocket launchers, and a hell of a lot of ammunition.

Alex and Amy were in the command room preparing their guns. "So this is it?" Alex loaded his guns but put extra clips and packs of bullets on his holster. "I guess so, but I don't feel any different," Amy said. "Me either but we may feel different tomorrow although I think you would feel the same the day before something expected happens as well as the day of the event."

Alex cleaned Traul and sheathed it while trying to mentally prepare himself. "Shit this is harder than I thought!" He tried to calm himself. "I know Alex but don't worry everything will be fine you just gotta trust me," Amy replied and smiled calmly. Alex stood up and went over there and gave her the most passionate and romantic kiss she had ever received.

"Wow Alex that was amazing!" She exclaimed. "I know but thank you that helped center me." Alex went and sat on the couch; after a while Harley came in with Gate.

"What's up guys?" Alex asked because they seemed a little nervous. "Um well we found the bomb," Harley chuckled a nervous chuckle. "Really where is it?" Alex stood up and was about to congratulate them. "It just appeared in the middle of Central Park but there's a problem." Harley rubbed his neck. "What is it?" Alex was nervous too now. "It's enormous and burning with an enchanted flame, so there is nothing we can actually do except for kill Brinkin," Harley answered. "…Fuck!" Alex screamed. "If we didn't have enough pressure on us to defeat him already; now we got a giant bomb in Central Park."

"You knew there was a bomb threat," Gate added. "Yea I know but I didn't think he was gonna put a giant bomb in Central Park though!" Alex held his head and let it clear. "Oh well it'll just motivate more," Alex said, nodded, and smiled. Alex sighed and went back to sit on the couch.

"I think I'm just gonna go to sleep till tomorrow," Alex started complaining again. "Maybe it's best that way you'll be rested for tomorrow," Amy smiled and kissed him on the forehead then left.

The next day Amy woke Alex up. "Time to wake up honey!" She came in and took the blanket off of him. "Just ten more minutes," Alex crumpled up into a ball. "Nope today's the day Alex the day we all have been dreaming about since we started fighting Brinkin!" Amy sounded beyond excited. Alex opened his eyes wide and jumped up. "Yes it is! This thought to be endless battle is almost over!" Alex started dancing. "Well we meet him around six tonight," Amy reminded. "Right but still it all ends today." Alex put on his holster as well as Traul then his gloves.

"We end this for all those who died and all those who might die during this battle!" Alex tried to get the captains stirred up and ready for their final battle. All of them cheered and applauded Alex. "Now are you ready to get your hands dirty with the deaths of hundreds of demons?" Again all of them cheered. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Alex was straining his voice again even though he shouldn't. "Ok get your troops ready we set out at 5'o clock, on the dot." Alex pointed towards the door. "Amy if I don't make I just want you to know I loved you with every fiber of my being." Amy ran up and hugged him. "Don't talk like that!"

"I'm sorry but I'm just saying that I have to kill Brinkin myself; I'm the only one who can," Alex said. "I know you are but don't talk about it around me." Amy welled up; she couldn't stand the thought of losing her one true love. "I promised you I would protect you with my life and if that's what it comes down to so be it," Alex remembered his promise.

Amy continued to well up and she started full on crying like all the times before. "Don't worry Amy, I won't give up without a fight you know that." Alex smiled and headed for the meeting grounds before takeoff; Amy watched him walk away. She wiped her eyes then followed her love to the meeting spot. "Alright people we have two hours before takeoff so I just want you to be ready; so if you have anything to take care of do it right this minute." All of them left. "Um ok I didn't think you all had to do something but ok whatever," Alex rolled his eyes then went to check the weapons.

"Alex is everything in order?" Harley asked. "Yup we are so ready to kick some demon ass!" He shouted then laughed. "Good we better be because one mistake could take our entire group down and let Brinkin win." Alex rubbed his chin noticing that he was growing a beard. "Damn I gotta shave," Alex replied but not what Harley wanted to hear. "Is that really important right now?" Harley said a little aggravated.

"No I was just stating so that I don't forget," Alex joked. "This is serious man you have to be at the top of your game or we will die," Harley said with a very serious tone. "Yea I know I just hate things that are so serious."  
Two hours later.

"Alright everyone get in the time is now!" Alex cheered. "Let's go kill the guy who is threatening our great city and state!" Alex through his arm in the air and so did the others but in unison. All of the members got on the choppers to head out for Manhattan to battle Brinkin and his army of demons.

By the time they got there, guess what? No demons, at all; so they left the choppers all loaded with M-16's a couple grenades while some stayed back at the choppers with their rocket launchers. "Brinkin where are you?" Alex yelled. "I'm everywhere and nowhere all at once." Brinkin joked but truth was he was on top of the castle. "I'm right here Alex!" Alex looked up to see him standing and waving at him. "Come on guys!" So they started to run forward when Brinkin snapped his fingers; an army surrounded them.

"Damn that's a lot of demons." Alex observed then brought out Traul and started slashing every demon he could. "Ha ha ha!" Alex laughed while killing demons. Then the rest of the group got into the swing of things and started shooting the demons. "Take this motherfuckers!" Harley shot several then bashed a couple with the butt of the gun.

Amy ran up and covered Gate who was about to get attacked from behind. "Thanks Amy I owe you!" Amy nodded and ran off. Alex still slashing the hell outta all the demons he could.

"Is that all you got Brinkin? Send me a toughie!" Alex laughed. "Oh I'll give you a toughie." Brinkin said flying down and killing several of the cops. "How do you like that Alex?" Brinkin was about to do it again but Amy shot him when he was going towards the ground knocking him off balance killing two cops and like five demons.

"You little bitch!" He got up and flew over and grabbed her. "Ah! Alex help me!" Alex was still fighting and laughing when he heard her. "Yes Alex come help her!" Brinkin yelled. Brinkin flew back to the castle with Amy. "Damn it!" Alex tried to break through the mess of demons who stood in front of the castle but couldn't because he wasn't focused.

Harley came up to help Alex from getting attacked by shooting all the ones that were gonna jump on him. "I can't do it Harley; I can't save her I'm not strong enough!" Alex cried. Harley helped him off the ground. "You can't with that attitude, if you love her you can do it nothing can stop you be it demon or not." Harley reassured him like Amy did. "Thanks Harley," Alex said. Alex then tried to channel his power again like in the simulator. It didn't work…at first.

"Hey Alex you better come save her soon she's about ready to open up for me has she done it for you?" Brinkin laughed then stuck his tongue out and swung it from side to side. Alex gripped Traul really hard then launched a power blow killing the group in front of the entrance and also destroying the door. "I'm coming for you Brinkin," Alex said calmly. He felt the power from before but wasn't glowing and his eyes weren't red. A group of demons popped outta nowhere and attacked him but he took them out with a couple of slashes. Still walking to the throne room he kept getting attacked by demons that were taking out in ten seconds flat.

"Open the door Brinkin," Alex said in a gruff voice. "Who is it?" Brinkin chuckled. "Fine be that way." Alex drew back Traul then thrust it into the door which was destroyed and turned into like a million pieces. "Wow Alex, that was incredible, when did you get so strong?" Brinkin asked still laughing his ass off like usual.  
"Give me back Amy." Alex was still talking in his gruff voice. "What do I get?" Brinkin wanted to know. "Give me back Amy!" He yelled this time. "I don't think you get the point of bargaining." Brinkin tried to stifle his laughs. Alex sheathed Traul so he could un-holster his .44 Magnum. "Let her go and I don't put a bullet in between those stupid bug eyes."Alex bargained. "No I'm good." Brinkin smiled and brought Amy closer.

"I'm gonna count to three then I'm gonna shoot that stupid damn smile off your face." Brinkin stood up and walked forward. "I'm shaking in my boots Alex!" He said. "One…two…" Alex was about to finish when Brinkin interrupted him. "Oh my God you look so serious." Brinkin started laughing. "Three." Then as quick as a lightning, Alex shot Brinkin in the head when he was bent over laughing. Brinkin fell to the ground. Amy ran over to Alex. "Are you alright Amy?" Alex asked her while holstering his gun. "Thank you Alex!" She hugged the breath outta him. "Thank God you're alright." Amy looked up at him remembering the simulator again; the two laughed.

"Do you think he's dead?" Amy asked. "No but I think he's gonna be super pissed when he wakes up so you should go help the others." Alex kissed her then Amy left to help the soldiers. "Can Brinkin come out and play?" Alex asked then kicked him in the gut while he was trying to get up. "You know you're not suppose to kick someone when there down!" Brinkin raised his voice as the sentence went on.

"Yea but you're also not supposed to hurt girls," Alex added. "I didn't hurt her." Alex unsheathed Traul then rested it on his shoulder. "You better not have." Alex held Traul at his throat. "Because if you did I would gut you like a fuckin' fish!" Alex kicked Brinkin again.

"Do that again…I dare you!" So Alex being the cocky kid he is did it and Brinkin went berserk. He got up then he started changing Alex watched as his enemy turned into what was like a giant squid. "What the fuck is that?" Alex retreated up against the wall. "Now you see my true form!" Brinkin brought one of his tentacles down to try and smash Alex but he moved; Alex tried to slash him but it didn't work.

Alex tried to think of something while dodging the tentacles but it was difficult, until he saw Spektor. "That's it!" He thought and ran for the throne. Unfortunately Brinkin figured it out and broke the throne and Spektor went flying. Alex wall jumped off of the wall then Brinkin's tentacle and grabbed Spektor completing the demon blade Evolution. "Now I'm ready for you big boy!" Brinkin brought down one of his tentacles right on him but Alex cut in half. "Gah!" He yelled retracting the hurt tentacle. "You bastard, now you will feel my wrath!"

"I'm shaking in my boots!" Alex mocked Brinkin. Brinkin started to throw all his tentacles at him but Alex just cut them up except for one which went right through Alex's gut. Alex looked down at the tentacle that was penetrating his stomach.

Brinkin started laughing and then pulled out the tentacle leaving Alex to flop to the floor like a ragdoll. "Next are your friends and your little lovely girlfriend!" Brinkin laughed even harder. Alex with the little energy he had left stood up, lifted his hand toward the ceiling and clapped.

"What are you doing little man?" Brinkin asked right before bringing his tentacle back down onto Alex who grabbed it. "I finish you here Brinkin I told you that before!" Alex started swinging the big squid around and around in his own castle only to let him go and break through the ceiling. "Oh my God that's the Hell Gate!"

All the soldiers watched as Brinkin headed towards the Hell Gate but started to fall back down.

Alex picked up Evolution and with a burst of unknown strength launched it up hitting Brinkin and knocking him through the Hell Gate. "Goodbye Brinkin forever!" Alex then closed the gate and fell down.

All the demons remaining disappeared leaving all the surviving soldiers cheering. Amy looked around for Harley and finally found him…under a part of the building but just a small part; he was still alive but just barely. "Harley no you can't die," Amy said holding his hand. "I gotta it's my time I'm sorry Amy tell Alex…" With his dying breath he said, "I knew you could do it." Harley died in Amy's hands. "I told you old man this was a suicide mission." Gate walked up with a cocky tone in his voice. "Shut the hell up Gate he died and so did a lot of other people but not all of us died!" Amy yelled at him. "Calm down." Gate said. "I can't you just insulted your partner and friend you heartless bastard!"

Back in Central Park people watched as the clock stopped and the bomb disappeared and knew it was finally over.

Amy ran up to the throne room and found Alex dying on the wall. "Alex…what happened?" Alex was about to say something but passed out.

**12: Amy and Alex pt. 2 **

Alex awoke sometime between five to six days after the war. "What happened?" Alex awoke scratching his head. "You almost died after fighting Brinkin about a week ago," Amy said leaning over to smile at him and block out the sun. "Really then how am I still alive?" He asked her. "I saved you," Amy replied.

"Well I guess we're even." Alex joked. "No you saved my life more times than I can remember; I'm forever in your debt Alex." Alex smiled but then turned it upside down (sorry for the stupid joke) and held his stomach. "Ow that really hurts, am I gonna have a scar?" Alex wondered and looked at her. "Yup a pretty big scar from the look of those stitches."

"Sweet the ladies love scars," Alex said and laughed. "You better be talking about me." Amy said and got up and lied next to him on the hospital bed. "Of course I don't want any other girl after what we just went through." Alex kissed her on the cheek and Amy giggled. "I love you so much Amy and thanks for saving my life, you're the greatest woman a guy could ever ask for." Alex kissed her on the lips then Amy cuddled with him.

"Hey Alex it's me Burt I just wanna say thanks and when you get better the mayor wants to award you with something." Burt looked a lot better. "Hey Burt and your welcome I was just doing my job." Alex laughed. "I'm just glad I'm outta that job I truly never wanna do this again mainly because of all the deaths of my friends."

"I agree with you," Amy and Burt said at the same time. "Well that wasn't creepy," Alex said laughing then Amy pushed his head. "You gotta get better so you can see what the mayor wants to give you." Alex shook his head and Amy did to mocking him. Amy got up off the bed. "Rest up." Amy and Burt left so Alex so sleep.

Two weeks later

"Hello everyone I just wanna thank you all for gathering out her today and I don't wanna keep you long so I'll finish this as quickly. About a month one kid fought a psychotic demon determined on killing everyone and turning Earth into his own personal hell. That same kid today is going to receive the key to the city," Mayor Ross announced. "Everybody give it up for Alex Brannigan, our new hero!" Ross exclaimed. "Thank you Mayor Ross and thank you New York, I don't really deserve this I couldn't have done it alone there was just no way the one who really deserves it is…" Alex was about to say who when Gate walked up on to the stage. "…Harley deserves this more than me because without him I couldn't have saved my wonderful girl Amy."

Gate's mouth dropped. "You can't give the key to a dead guy; what about me?" Gate asked. "No one cares about you Gate otherwise you would be getting this but no one does and Harley helped me more than a lot of my friends; surely a hell of a lot more than you did." Alex replied. Gate got steamed and ran at Alex who gave him a good slug to the face knocking him off the stage.

"You all saw that he assaulted a police officer someone arrest him." Gate rubbed his face. "Shut the hell up Gate no one cares; that was self defense," Captain Hanson said. "Ugh you all suck you will be hearing from my attorney." Outta the audience a man stood up. "Well you better find a different one then because I'm not representing you after what I saw," Gate's attorney said. "Rob you've been my attorney for years. How can you leave me now?" Gate asked. "Because you tried to attack him first there for it is self defense." Rob replied.

"Somebody get that man outta here," Hanson commanded one of the five bodyguards. "Anyway this key doesn't just belong to Harley but everyone who died in the battle or before because those people died for what they believe in," Alex finished his speech and realized that was basically what Devon said about his father. "That was great." Mayor Ross came on the stage and hugged Alex. "Thanks Mayor and I meant it; this belongs to those people not me." Alex held up the key and gave it back to him.

"Alex you can take it to battle gravesite and leave it there but only for the day for obvious reasons," Ross agreed to Alex's speech. "Thanks Mayor, I'll bring it back tomorrow you can trust me." Alex stuck the key in his pocket and grabbed Amy's hand and got in the chopper.  
"I'll see you guys later!" Alex waved to all of New York as the two headed for the gravesite on Manhattan. "To think it's only been three weeks since all these people died it depresses me knowing I made it out but all these people died." Alex regretted. "Alex what about what you said in your speech?" Amy asked. "I know they died for something they believed in but still I'm alive I feel like I cheated death."

"That's a good thing cause if you weren't here who would take care of me?" Amy put her arm around the back of Alex's neck while Alex put his arm around her waist. "Good point who knows what kinda shenanigans you could get into if I weren't here to watch over you," Alex said and chuckled. Amy's hair was blocking her face so Alex pushed it back behind her ear. "There now I can see your beautiful face," Alex said mid kiss.

Then Amy looked over and saw Harley's grave and remembered what he told her to tell Alex. "Harley before he died told me to tell you 'I knew you could do it'." Alex's mood dropped from happy to sad. "Really he told you to tell me that?" He asked her. "Yea but what does it mean?" Alex was smiling again. "He told me that I could save you but I just had to believe and I finally got that through my head because at the time I was pretty messed up and didn't believe in myself which is what I needed to do to believe I could save you." Alex finished his explanation in one breath. "Wow he really was a good friend just like Devon," Amy said stirring up memories of their good, dead friend. They both sighed and looked for Devon's grave.

They looked all around till finally they found a grave that looked like it hadn't been dug but bore Devon's name. "Here it is 'Devon Davis 1973-2008'." Alex read. "Look what it says underneath 'beloved friend and brother' brother?" Amy wondered.

"I guess he had a brother I wonder if we'll ever meet him." Alex pondered on that for a moment then put the key on top of Devon's gravestone. Then the two hopped into the chopper and took off back for New York.

"Oh you'll meet me one day I can promise you that Alex. I promise you that," Devon's brother said walking into the shadows near the castle remnants. Then He let out an incredibly evil laugh that echoed throughout the castles ruins.


End file.
